Only Hope
by Brunamatheus
Summary: Edward é um médico solteiro e bem sucedido, mas o seu passado o atormenta. Numa noite ele conhece Bella, de uma forma nada convencional. Um tempo depois ele descobre que a cura para os seus fantasmas é aquela mulher com rosto de menina.
1. Inspirações

"_Quando parece que os meus sonhos estão tão distantes_

_Você canta os planos que tem pra mim outra vez_

_(...)_

_Eu sei que você é minha única esperança"_

_[http: /www. / watch?v=0of eDruIwTM&feature= player_ embedded#at=249_]

_**Only Hope – Mandy Moore.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"_Eu não vou cometer os mesmos erros que você cometeu_

_Não deixarei causar ao meu coração tanta miséria_

_Eu não quebrarei a maneira que você fez_

_Você caiu tão difícil_

_Eu aprendi da maneira difícil a nunca deixar chegar esse ponto_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro_

_Então eu não me machuco_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu acho difícil confiar_

_Não só em mim, mas em todos ao meu redor_

_Por sua causa_

_Eu estou com medo_

_Eu perco meu caminho_

_E não é demasiado longo antes de você por ele para fora_

_Eu não posso chorar_

_Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos_

_Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada_

_Todos os dias da minha vida_

_Meu coração não pode quebrar_

_Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar_

_(...)_

_Eu assisti você morrer_

_Eu ouvi você chorar_

_Toda noite no seu sono_

_Eu era tão jovem_

_Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de confiar em mim_

_Você nunca pensou em ninguém_

_Você só viu a sua dor_

_E agora eu choro_

_No meio da noite_

_Pela mesma maldita coisa"_

_[__http: / www .youtube .com/ watch?v =VRlNj8RX -s&feature= related__] __**Kelly Clarkson – Because of You.**_


	2. Prólogo

Às vezes eu me sinto a pessoa mais ingrata do mundo.

A vida foi muito dura comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo me deu a melhor oportunidade que eu podia ter.

Eu fui salvo!

Quem olha minha vida de fora acha que eu tenho tudo ou principalmente, que eu sou feliz.

Se você me olhar e pensar isso, eu irei lhe dar um sorriso.

Um sorriso que diz: "Ok, consegui enganar mais um, bom trabalho Edward"

Esse sou eu. Edward. Edward Cullen.

Eu tenho outro sobrenome, mas não gosto de mencioná-lo. Desenterra antigos fantasmas do passado. Me lembra quem eu sou, nas verdade quem eu era pra ser se eu não tivesse sido resgatado do inferno.

Na verdade esses fantasmas nunca estiveram enterrados porque sempre que eles podem estão a minha frente, me lembrando da onde eu vim e a sorte que eu tive de encontrar meus pais.

Pais adotivos.

Eu odeio me referir a eles assim, já que eles me salvaram e me deram o amor que eu nunca tive em doze anos da minha vida.

Juntos com meus pais de amor, como eu gosto de chamá-los, eu recebi carinho, atenção e uma família, coisas que eu nunca tive até encontrá-los, ou melhor, até eles me encontrarem.

Ganhei dois irmãos. Dois amigos inseparáveis.

Ganhei oportunidade que me gerou uma carreira sólida e respeitada.

Todos no grande Presbiterian queriam ser ou trabalhar com Edward Cullen.

Grande médico ginecologista/obstetra e filho do diretor do hospital.

No início foi duro. As pessoas diziam que eu estava ali por causa do meu pai, mas aos poucos eu conquistei meu espaço e ganhei confiança e admiração de todos os meus colegas de trabalho.

Sei que você está se perguntando... Se ele tem tudo, porque ele finge ser feliz?

O que lhe falta?

Sinceramente, eu não sei.

Mas todos os dias eu tento descobrir o que pode ser colocado no meu peito e tapar o buraco que está ali.

As pessoas que me geraram, estão mortas. Eu não tenho pena, dó ou compaixão, afinal, elas procuraram a morte já que viviam no inferno.

Talvez seja meu passado. Talvez seja a voz de Richard dizendo dentro da minha cabeça que eu sou como ele e vou terminar como ele...merda! Eu realmente não sei.

E isso me assusta pra caralho!

Já que a vida me deu esses fantasmas eu deixo que ela lide com eles.

- x -


	3. Cap 1

_"Você sabe pelo que vale apena lutar?_

_Quando não vale a pena morrer por isso?_

_Isso te deixa sem ar_

_E você se sente sufocado?_

_A dor eleva-se ao seu orgulho_

_E você procura um lugar para se esconder?_

_Alguém quebrou seu coração?_

_Você está em ruínas_

_ (...)_

_ Quando você está no final da estrada_

_E perdeu todo o controle_

_E seus pensamentos te assombram_

_Quando sua mente arrasa a sua alma_

_Sua fé anda por vidros quebrados_

_E a ressaca não passa_

_Nada é feito para durar muito_

_Você está em ruínas"_

_ (...)_

_ Quando é hora de viver e deixar morrer?_

_E você não consegue tentar mais uma vez_

_Algo dentro deste coração morreu_

_Você está em ruínas"_

_Green Day – 21 guns._

_Nós estávamos andando por umas das ruas mais perigosas do Broklyn. Rua onde ficavam localizadas os grandes pontos de venda de drogas e armas e onde as gangues se reuniam. Sejam apenas pra se encontrarem ou dar fim a uma vida._

_Eu estava com meu pai. Eu parecia muito com ele. Na verdade eu tinha que acreditar nisso já que eu nunca havia visto a minha mãe._

_- Aperta a porra desse passo garoto. – meu pai, Richard, disse pra mim._

_Eu tentei andar mais rápido que eu podia, mas o peso extra e minhas pernas mais curtas que as dele não conseguiam alcançá-lo._

_- Se eu perder isso por sua causa garoto... – ele me ameaçou. – Eu mesmo mato você._

_Eu tentei correr mais tropeçava nas minhas próprias pernas._

_Eu tinha que me concentrar. Se eu caísse e aquilo se perdesse Richard com certeza cumpriria sua promessa._

_Estava muito frio em Nova York e eu devia estar com umas três camadas de roupa. O que também me ajudava na tarefa de esconder o "peso" extra em meu casaco._

_Quando viramos a esquina, há uns 10 metros de distancia eu avistei 3 homens sentados em um quintal mal cuidado de uma casa velha._

_- Hey Bro! – meu pai os cumprimentou quando chegamos perto dele._

_- Trouxe Rick? – um rapaz negro perguntou ao meu pai._

_- Trouxe Bob. – Richard disse._

_- Queremos ver. – um branquelo disse._

_- Depois que eu ver a grana. – Richard retrucou._

_Um dos homens puxou uma mochila detrás do corpo e a abriu, amostrando a Richard centenas de dólares._

_Eu tremia de medo. Não era a primeira vez que meu pai me levava em seus "negócios"._

_Mas até aquele dia, nada havia me acontecido._

_- Está tudo ai? – Richard perguntou._

_- 6.000 mil. – um deles respondeu._

_- Abra o casaco Edward! – meu pai pediu._

_Eu hesitei e ele gritou._

_- ABRA LOGO A PORRA DO CASACO EDWARD! – ele deu um tapa forte na minha nuca._

_Eu ergui as mãos trêmulas e desci o zíper da minha jaqueta e a abri._

_6kg de cocaína estavam penduradas em papelotes na parte de dentro da minha jaqueta._

_Richard mandou que eu tirasse a jaqueta e desse ela com a cocaína a eles._

_Eu o fiz._

_O cara negro pegou um dos papelotes, fez uma carreira e cheirou. Na minha frente._

_- Essa porra que você diz que é pura, seu filho da puta? – o cara se alterou com Richard._

_- Veio da Colômbia Bob. É da pura! – Richard o garantiu._

_Os outros dois cheiraram e os três caíram juntos na gargalhada._

_O tal do Bob mexeu na mochila e tirou alguns dólares de lá._

_- Vou te pagar só 3 mil Ricky. – Bob disse. – Essa porra não é pura!_

_- Não cara! – Richard disse – Ou tu me paga os 6 ou quero minha mercadoria de volta._

_Eles gargalharam de novo._

_- Cheira isso Richard e me diz que é pura! – um dos três pediu._

_- Eu não sou usuário, sabem disso. – Richard disse. – Eu não uso essa porra._

_- Quem é esse muleque? – um deles apontou pra mim._

_- Meu filho. – Richard respondeu._

_- Então mande ele cheirar... – o outro disse._

_Meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca._

_- Ele não vai saber dizer se é pura ou não. – Richard disse, mas ele não me defendia. O problema dele era que... eu cheirando ou não, eles nunca saberia se era pura ou não._

_- Vamos saber pela reação dele. – Bob disse._

_Ele se levantou e preparou uma carreira em cima de um bolo de nota de cem._

_- Cheire garoto! – ele ordenou._

_- Não. – eu respondi trêmulo._

_Eu não queria me tornar um viciado. Eu não queria ser como Richard._

_Eu queria sair do Broklyn um dia. Queria ser médico._

_E não um viciado de merda ou um traficante como meu pai._

_Eu ainda podia ouvir os 3 gargalhando._

_- Cheire essa porra Edward. – meu próprio pai ordenou._

_- NÃO! – eu gritei._

_Eu estava enjoado, nervoso, minhas pernas tremiam e por um momento eu desejei ter uma mãe._

_- Richard ou você cheira ou a porra desse garoto cheira. – um deles ordenou._

_- Ele vai cheirar! – Richard o garantiu. – Vá Edward._

_Eu neguei com a cabeça._

_- Se você não for eu vou te tirar da escola. – ele disse autoritário._

_Richard era contra meus estudos, mas eu não abria mão da escola. Eu precisava estudar e ele sabia que esse era meu ponto fraco._

_Eu ouvi um barulho alto e eu reconhecia aquele barulho. Era uma pistola sendo engatilhada._

_Logo depois um tiro._

_Foi tão perto que quase me deixou surdo._

_Segundos depois do estrondo meu ombro ficou quente e queimava._

_Quando eu olhei havia um buraco de bala no meu ombro direito._

_Eu me desesperei e comecei a chorar._

_- Cheire essa porra garoto ou o próximo será na sua cabeça. – Bob disse. – Seu pai terá bastante trabalho pra limpar a rua._

_- Porra Edward! Me obedeça! – Richard ordenou._

_Eu estava com medo, perdendo sangue e sentia muita dor._

_Me ajoelhei no gramado falho do quintal e me inclinei pra nota de 100 que tinha duas carreiras em cima._

_Cheirei uma com cada narina e apaguei._

Acordei assustado com um estrondo.

Eu sabia que estava alucinando, afinal da onde viria um barulho de tiro no centro de Nova York?

Esse sonho me atormentava há anos. 17 anos na verdade.

Acho que ele ficou gravado em mim por causa dos acontecimentos daquele dia.

Richard costumava me levar com ele quando ele estava fazendo "negócios". Ele dizia que um policial nunca desconfiaria de um cara como ele se uma criança estivesse junto.

Sim, uma criança.

Eu tinha 10 anos quando levei meu primeiro tiro.

10 anos quando a cocaína entrou na minha vida.

E 10 anos quando tive minha primeira overdose.

Aquela porra era pura e meu organismo infantil não agüentou.

Eu quase morri naquele maldito dia. Me lembro de ainda estar com pontos e tipóia no ombro e Richard, mesmo assim, me levava com ele.

Eu conheci todo o tipo de gente perigosa.

Mafiosos, traficantes, matadores de aluguel, usuários enlouquecidos de drogas e o pior de todos... Richard.

Eu vivia no inferno quando estava com ele. As ameaças e agressões eram constantes. Eu perdi as contas de quantos ossos do meu corpo ele quebrou.

Até meus doze anos.

Quando eu completei doze anos eu fui com Richard fazer uma entrega. 12kg de cocaína Colombiana.

Naquela época eu já tinha largado a escola e a cocaína era rotina na minha vida.

Durante aquela entrega teve uma batida e levaram Richard preso. Me pegaram cheirando na varanda da casa e me levaram pra uma espécie de orfanato pra "jovens delinqüentes".

Foi lá que Esme me achou.

Meu anjo. Minha mãe.

A mãe que eu pedia todos os dias antes de dormir quando eu tinha 10 anos.

Finalmente ela havia me encontrado.

Eu não sei o que ela viu em mim – ela diz que foi amor. – mas ela me tirou de lá, me adotou e eu fui internado pra me livrar do vicio da cocaína.

Hoje eu tenho 27 anos, um pai, uma mãe e dois irmãos.

Hoje ao invés de pedir uma mão antes de dormir, eu agradeço pela minha família. Porque até isso Esme me ensinou. A ser grato.

Eu nunca fui religioso, não sabia nem rezar. Eu apenas sempre fiz como me vinha a mente, mas Esme freqüentava a igreja e durante muitos anos eu a acompanhei.

Tenho que confessar que estou devendo uma visita ao pastor.

Senti uma mão pequena e quente em meu ombro e terminei de despertar.

- Pesadelos de novo? – ela me perguntou.

- Eles nunca vão embora. – respondi.

- Quer conversar? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Estou bem. – me virei de frente pra ela.

Jessica era linda e uma boa companhia. Nós saíamos a uns 2 anos, mas não tínhamos compromisso.

Era uma boa amiga. Sabia dos meus problemas e dos fantasmas que me atormentavam.

- Certeza? – ela fez um carinho nos meus cabelos.

Eu me aconcheguei a ela. Encostando minha bochecha em seu colo nu, coberto apenas por um fino lençol.

- O que eu vou fazer quando você for embora Jessica? – choraminguei.

- Você faz com que eu me sinta pior. – ela disse. – Você sabe que eu não gostaria de deixá-lo aqui, mas eu preciso ir Edward.

Jessica estava indo pra Inglaterra por tempo indefinido.

Eu ia sentir muita falta dela, de verdade.

Eu conheci Jessica por meio do meu irmão Jasper. Ele é psicólogo e me indicou uma, mas eu tive que largar a terapia quando nos envolvemos sexualmente.

Não se pode transar com a sua terapeuta.

Jasper não tinha me avisado isso...

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. – Jessica disse alisando meus cabelos. – Ainda temos um dia até que eu vá.

- 1 dia. – murmurei.

- Pare Edward! – ela pediu séria.

- Ok. – me sentei na cama. – O que você quer fazer hoje então?

- Podemos ir a casa dos meus pais. Eu preciso me despedir deles. – ela disse.

- Você toma um banho e eu faço o café. – falei saindo da cama.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e coloquei um short de pijama.

Deixei Jessica no meu quarto e fui pra cozinha do meu apartamento.

Fiz torradas e tínhamos suco de laranja ou leite.

Preciso me lembrar de pedir a Lita pra fazer compras.

Eu precisava também pedir desculpas a Jessica.

Eu sei que desculpas não adianta por ter deixado ela se apaixonar por mim e ter roubado 2 anos de sua vida amorosa, mas eu não a amava e eu não podia mais deixar que ela tivesse esperança de que quando voltasse um dia da Inglaterra nos casaríamos e teríamos 3 filhos. Eu não podia deixar que ela continuasse fantasiando sobre isso.

Eu sei dessas coisas porque Alice me contou que Jessica comentou isso com ela e eu realmente não via um futuro com Jessica.

Eu juro que me sinto horrível por ter usado ela por 2 anos, mas isso precisa parar e eu vou aproveitar o tempo dela na Inglaterra pra isso.

Nós tomamos café e depois fomos caminhar no Central Park. Jessica fez umas compras na 5ª avenida e depois fomos pro apartamento dela.

Segundo ela, ela precisava arrumar as malas pra embarcar amanhã.

- Quer entrar? – Jessica perguntou depois de abrir a porta.

Eu assenti e me sentei no sofá.

Ela trancou a porta, colocou a chave na mesa e se sentou ao meu lado.

Mas quando ela me tentou me beijar eu a parei.

- Jessie, temos que conversar. – eu disse me levantando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Primeiro eu quero te dizer que você me conhece melhor do que ninguém e você sabe de tudo que eu passei... na verdade o que eu passo até hoje. – ela assentiu. – Eu estou quebrado Jess e nem você pode me consertar.

- Do que você está falando? – ela quis saber.

- De nós... de você. – eu disse. – Eu não posso mais te prender a mim. É egoísmo da minha parte... você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você. – ela engoliu seco. – Eu me sinto sujo sabendo que você me ama e que eu te quero como amiga.

- Mas eu não me importo com isso. Eu me contento em viver da forma com que nós vivemos até hoje. – ela disse.

- Mas eu não Jess. – suspirei. – Não mais... eu não posso fazer isso com você. Eu não te amo pra casar com você, você sabe que eu não sou fiel a você... eu só não posso mais fazer isso. Você é especial pra mim Jessica, mas eu não amo você como deveria ser.

Ela começou a chorar.

- Jessica, por favor, não faça com que eu me sinta o pior homem do mundo. – eu pedi me ajoelhando na frente dela e segurando sua mão.

- E você Edward? Você pensa em como está fazendo eu me sentir? – ela perguntou tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

- Jessie, eu amo você. – eu disse. – Eu queria muito que fosse da forma que você quer, mas não é... e eu não posso mais te prender. – falei. – Você merece um homem que te ame por completo, que queira casar com você e te dê 3 filhos... – ela riu.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – ela disse com a você embargada.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta... muito. – a abracei.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados, até eu não agüentar o clima e inventar uma desculpas pra ir embora.

Me despedi dela dizendo que eu a levaria amanhã ao aeroporto antes do meu plantão e sai.

Do corredor eu conseguia ouvir os soluços do seu choro.

Me senti um belo de um filho da puta por isso.

Liguei pro meu irmão mais velho. Ele era um criança, mas as vezes servia pra alguma coisa.

- Fala Ed! – ele atendeu.

- Emm, está ocupado? – perguntei.

- Não... vendo jogo. – respondeu.

_Pra variar..._

- Cara, estou precisando dar uma volta. Pode ir comigo? – perguntei a ele.

- Irmão, tu sabe que Rose te odeia por isso, não sabe? – ele riu.

- Você sabe que eu também odeio sua esposa. – também ri.

Ele sabia. Eu e Rosalie tínhamos um problema. Não podíamos ficar no mesmo cômodo ou a menos de três metros de distancia um do outro.

- O que você tá pensando em fazer? – Emmett me perguntou.

- Cara, qualquer coisa. – eu disse. – Terminei com Jessica e vou enlouquecer se ficar em casa sozinho.

- Vem pra cá. – ele disse. – Enquanto o jogo acaba você chega e eu ligo pra Jasper.

- Ok. Estarei ai em 10 minutos.

Fui pra casa, tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa apresentável.

Quando cheguei na casa de Emmet fui recebido pela coisa mais maravilhosa da minha vida.

- Tio Edddddddddd! – Alicia veio correndo e se jogou em meus braços.

- Oi minha princesa! – beijei seus cabelos.

Graças a Deus ela era a cara de Emmett.

- Tem presente? – ela sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentinhos perfeitos.

- Alicia! – Rose entrou na sala a repreendendo. – Olá Edward.

- Oi Rose. – tentei disfarçar minha careta.

Rose não gostava de mim por achar que eu levava seu marido pro mal caminho. Mal sabe ela que Emmett que me carregava com ele.

Se ela soubesse que ele me levou a um puteiro pra perder a virgindade...

- Você está acostumando a menina mal. – Rosalie disse a mim.

- Ela me ama. Não ama? – perguntei a Alicia.

- Demais. – ela disse animada e me abraçou. – Mas tem presente? – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Sim, tem presente. – sussurrei no seu de volta.

Ela desceu do meu colo e saiu da sala.

Ela era uma menina esperta, sabia que tinha que esperar a mãe dela sair de perto pra ganhar o presente.

Quando fui a 5ª avenida com Jessica comprei um batom que eu sabia que ela queria. Era próprio pra criança da idade de Alicia – 4 anos – mas Rosalie não queria comprar pra ela.

Nem queria estar por perto quando Rose descobrisse o batom.

Rose saiu da sala e enquanto Emmett terminava de ver o jogo eu fui até o quarto de Alicia.

- Posso entrar? – perguntei colocando a cabeça pra dentro do seu quarto.

- Tio... – ela revirou os olhos. – Você sabe que é o único que tem passe livre ao meu quarto.

- Ok, me esqueci disso. – bati em minha testa.

Mexi no meu bolso e peguei o batom dela. Era da Barbie ou algo assim.

- Uau! – ela exclamou feliz. – Amei tio, vou passar amanhã pra ir a escola.

- Tudo bem, só esconda da sua mãe, ok? – ela assentiu. – Senão ela é capaz de arrancar os cabelos.

Ela riu.

- Nós estamos mentindo pra ela? – ela fez uma careta.

- Não querida. – eu disse. – Se ela te perguntar sobre o batom, você conte, mas se não, ela não precisa saber. – pisquei o olho pra ela.

- Eu vou guardar bem guardadinho. – ela segurou o batom contra o peito.

- Isso! – me levantei da sua cama. – Nos vemos no final de semana, certo?

- Certo. – ela sorriu – Mamãe disse que vamos pra casa de praia da vovó. – ela disse. – Mas está tão frio. – ela fez uma careta.

- Florzinha, só porque vamos pra praia não significa que temos que tomar banho no mar. – apertei uma das suas bochechas. – Podemos tomar chocolate quente e assar marshmallow na lareira, o que acha?

- Uhmm... – ela colocou o indicador no queixo. – Perfeito!

- ED! – Emmett me gritou da sala.

Me despedi de Alicia e sai do seu quarto.

- Oi Jazz. – cumprimentei meu irmão mais novo assim que entrei na sala.

- Oi Ed. Aonde vamos? – Jasper perguntou olhando pra Emmett.

Emmett já tinha trocado a roupa e estávamos prontos pra sair.

- Vamos levar o Edzinho a um lugar especial. – Emmett deu sua risada assustadora.

- Só não posso demorar. – Jasper disse. – Alice disse que vai me esperar acordada.

Jasper era quase da minha idade. Meses depois que Esme me adotou, Jasper completou 12 anos. Emmett era 3 anos mais velho que eu e Jasper.

Jasper era casado com Alice. Nem preciso dizer que ela é minha cunhada preferida.

E Emm decidiu por uma obra do destino casar com Rosalie. A única coisa boa que saiu disso foi Alicia. Tudo bem, eu não posso negar, eles se amam. Emmett até entrou na linha por causa de Rose. Depois que eles se casaram nós continuávamos fazendo nossas "festinhas", mas meus irmãos nunca traíram suas esposas.

Fomos educados pra isso.

Pensar nisso fez meu estômago embrulhar.

Eu tinha 3 exemplos de amor extremo em baixo do meu nariz.

Não é fácil conviver com isso quando é você que está sobrando e segurando vela de 3 casais apaixonados.

- Não vamos demorar! – Emmett respondeu a Jasper. – Ursinha! – ele gritou sua esposa.

Jasper riu e eu revirei os olhos.

Ela apareceu na sala e foi em direção a Emmett.

- Nós já vamos. – ele a abraçou.

- Ok. – ela disse. – Juízo. – porque ela disse isso olhando pra mim?

- Eu sempre tenho. – ele a beijou e aquela foi a deixa pra eu e Jasper saímos da sala.

Esperamos por Emmett dentro do meu carro e poucos minutos depois ele entrou na parte de trás do volvo.

- Aonde vamos? – dessa vez eu perguntei assim que o carro entrou em movimento.

- Ao Broklyn. – Emmett respondeu.

- Emm, você sabe que eu odeio aquele lugar. – o lembrei.

- Sim eu sei. – ele disse. – Encare isso como uma terapia e lá tem o melhor sexo da cidade. – ele riu.

- Eu não preciso de sexo. Transei hoje de manhã se você quer saber. – falei. – E até onde eu sei terapeuta é o Jasper e não você.

Jasper riu.

- Lá tem sexo de verdade irmãozinho, não aquele papai e mamãe que Jessica fazia com você. – Emmett que riu dessa vez.

Eu odiava concordar com Emmett, mas Jessica não era lá aquelas coisas na cama, por isso eu nunca fui fiel a ela.

- Emmett, não podemos ir a outro lugar? – perguntei na esperança de ele mudar nosso destino.

- Ed, nós vamos até lá, se você ficar desconfortável ou não gostar nós voltamos, ok? – ele me respondeu.

- Alice vai me matar se souber pra onde estou indo. – Jasper disse.

- Irmãozinho, ela não precisa saber e você, claro, não vai contar. – Emmett deu uns tapas em seu ombro.

Atravessamos a ponte e logo chegamos ao Broklyn.

Eu estava nervoso de voltar ali. Há anos eu não pisava naquele bairro.

Eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu teria um ataque de pânico.

Eu sei que era impossível, mas eu sentia como se a qualquer minuto eu fosse vê-lo de novo.

Eu sentia que Bob poderia me reconhecer.

Que eu podia levar outro tiro. Minhas cicatrizes até queimaram só de pensar.

- Irmãozinho, relaxa. – Emmett colocou a mão no meu ombro ao ver que eu travei quando desci do carro. – Ele está morto Ed, não precisa mais ter medo dele cara.

- Emm, acho melhor irmos embora. – Jasper me olhava com pena.

- Não... eu... eu estou bem. – olhei de um lado pro outro.

- Ninguém vai te reconhecer Edward. – Emmett disse. – Já fazem 15 anos.

Eu engoli seco, assenti e nós entramos.

Era um local discreto por fora. Quem não conhecia não sabia que ali tinha um club de striper e prostituição.

O local era escuro e uma música com batida forte ecoava pelas paredes. Era bem amplo e tinha várias mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão.

Um palco com um mastro e muitas luzes piscantes e coloridas.

Nos sentamos em uma pequena mesa redonda com 4 lugares e uma garçonete veio nos servir.

Ela era bonita, baixa e tinha curvas incríveis.

Eu decidi que se eu tivesse que transar com alguém seria com ela.

Não me importava se existissem mais 20 mulheres disponíveis naquele local. Eu não precisava ver todas elas pra saber que eu queria aquela garçonete.

Estava um pouco escuro e eu não conseguia ver seu rosto direito, mas o corpo era perfeito.

E era isso que importava, certo?

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – ela perguntou. Sua voz era doce e suave.

Ela tinha um bloquinho e uma caneta na mão, mas o que me chamou mais a atenção foi seu "uniforme".

Ela vestia uma espécie de maiô de renda preto, uma gravata borboleta e luvas da mesma renda do maiô.

O osso da sua pelve estava amostra e eu queria muito desfazer o lacinho branco na lateral da calcinha do seu maiô.

- Eu quero uma dose de vodka. – Emmett disse.

- Eu quero um wisky. – eu disse tentando enxergar seu rosto.

- Uma água com gás, por favor. – Jasper pediu e Emmett revirou os olhos. – Alice me mata se eu chegar fedendo a vodka em casa. – ele se explicou.

- Dr. Cullen? – a garçonete perguntou.

- Be... – ela o cortou.

- Por favor, me chame de Kitty aqui. – ela pediu a ele.

Que porra é essa?

Jasper conhece ela?

Da onde?

- Claro, me desculpe. – Jasper pediu a ela. – Como você está?

- Indo. – ela deu de ombros.

- Você está bem Kitty? – Jasper perguntou a ela. Parecia preocupado.

Até eu estava ficando. Sua voz estava meio arrastada.

- Indo. – ela repetiu fechando o bloquinho. – Vou pegar a bebida de vocês.

Ela se virou e saiu.

- Jasper, achei que fosse fiel a Alice. – encarnei nele.

- E sou. – ele respondeu.

- Então da onde conhece uma puta? – Emmett perguntou divertido.

- Ela não é uma puta pra mim Emm. – Jasper disse. – Ela é minha paciente aqui no Broklyn.

Jasper fazia uma espécie de ação social no subúrbio atendendo a quem não podia pagar por uma terapia.

A garota devia ter muitos problemas pra ter entrado no programa.

- Eu quero ela. – eu disse.

- Cara, ela é muito especial, não a machuque, ok? – Jasper pediu.

- Qual o nome dela? – perguntei a ele. – Eu percebi que você ia dizer o nome dela e ela te cortou.

- Não posso falar Edward. Se ela me pediu pra não falar, eu não posso falar. Você sabe disso. – ele se defendeu.

- Você sabia que ela era uma puta? – Emm perguntou.

- Não a chame disso Emmett. – Jasper fechou a cara. – E sim, eu sabia que ela faz isso pra sobreviver, só não sabia que era aqui.

Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro e a vi debruçada no balcão pedindo nossas bebidas.

Sua roupa nas costas se resumia a um laço preto nas costas e a porra de um fio dental de renda.

Eu estava errado. Eu precisava de sexo.

- Sua vodka. – ela colocou o copo na frente de Emmett. – Seu Whisky. – colocou o copo na minha frente. – E sua água doutor. – deu a água ao Jasper.

- Me chame de Jasper aqui. – ela sorriu pra ele.

- Posso ser útil em mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou. Em seguida ela inspirou fundo e passou a palma da mão na testa.

- Pode se sentar aqui? – eu perguntei.

Ainda não conseguia ver totalmente seu rosto.

- Eu preciso me apresentar agora, mas logo voltarei. – ela disse.

- Ok. Estou esperando você. – eu disse.

Ela se virou e saiu.

Nossa mesa ficava perto do palco, então eu conseguiria ver o "show" dela de perto.

Depois de alguns minutos que ela saiu da nossa mesa, eu passei os olhos pelo local, mas não conseguia encontrá-la.

Foi quando eu olhei pra um canto pouco iluminado eu a vi discutindo com um homem moreno.

A briga parecia feia. Eles apontavam um pro outro e ele às vezes pegava nela com força o suficiente pra eu ver da onde eu estava a marca avermelhada dos seus dedos na pele extremamente branca do braço dela.

Vi que o banheiro masculino ficava perto e decidi ir até lá, só me manteria por perto caso ela precisasse de ajuda.

O banheiro tinha um biombo na parte de fora e eu fiquei atrás dele. Devia estar a uns 3 metros de distância deles. Eles não me viam, mas eu conseguia ouvir eles.

- Por favor, Jacob eu não vou conseguir dançar hoje. – ela implorou.

- Kitty, se vira. Você é a melhor e me deve, então eu digo que você vai trabalhar hoje. – o moreno disse autoritário.

- Jake, eu vou desmaiar naquele palco. Eu perdi muito sangue hoje e ... – ele a cortou.

- Sua saúde não me interessa. – ele disse frio. – Você tem 3 minutos pra subir naquele palco e dançar na porra daquele mastro.

- Você acabou com a minha vida Jacob. Eu estou assim por sua causa... a vontade que eu tenho é de gritar pra todo mundo nessa merda ouvir o que você me obrigou a fazer... seu merda! Eu te odeio e espero que você apodreça no inferno. – ela era baixinha, mas esquentada.

Eu fiquei intrigado. Eu queria saber qual era a relação deles e o que ele tinha feito a ela.

Ela disse que havia sangrado muito.

Será que ele a machucou fisicamente?

O silêncio durou e eu espiei pra fora do biombo.

O homem a mantinha contra a parede e uma de suas mãos a enforcava.

Ow! Ow! Ow!

Era hora de agir.

- Você vai dançar vadia. – ouvi a voz do homem, antes que eu saísse pra fora do biombo. – Nem que pra isso eu tenha que arrastar seu corpo morto e sem vida naquele palco, estamos entendidos?

Antes que ela respondesse eu sai, deixando que eles me vissem.

O homem, Jacob eu acho, a soltou e a garota quase caiu no chão.

Agora eu via seu rosto. Ela era linda.

Pele bem clara, rosto simétrico, lábios grossos e bem delineados, algumas sardas em cima do seu nariz perfeito, grandes olhos castanhos e um cabelo curto num tom intenso de ruivo. Seu rosto ainda era infantil. Deus! Eu acho que a garota não tinha nem 18 anos.

- Me desculpem, mas eu estava no banheiro e ouvi um pedaço da conversa de vocês. – eu disse cinicamente.

- Eu sou o dono disso aqui. – Jacob se antecipou. – E ela é uma funcionaria. Só estávamos nos entendendo, certo Kitty?

Ela assentiu encolhida na parede.

Sua pele estava pálida e ela suava.

Não parecia nada bem.

- Jacob certo? – perguntei a ele estendendo minha mão.

- Isso, Jacob Black. – ele apertou minha mão num cumprimento.

- Edward Cullen. – me apresentei. – Eu já conheci a moça e estou interessado nela. – eu disse a ele.

- Ela irá dançar agora Sr. Cullen. Depois eu mesmo faço questão de levá-la a sua mesa. – Black disse.

- Não Sr. Black eu a quero agora. – sorri. – E estou disposto a pagar o preço que for pra levá-la comigo agora. Não posso esperar por uma dança.

- Qual seria esse preço Sr. Cullen? – Jacob perguntou.

- Me diga você seu preço Sr. Black. – peguei minha carteira.

- Bom, com a dança e o programa pro senhor são 500 dólares. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha me desafiando.

Coitado. 500 dólares não é nada pra mim.

Só que eu não tinha a quantia em dinheiro vivo na minha carteira e com certeza o filho da puta do cafetão não aceitaria um cheque.

- Só um minuto. – pedi me afastando e voltando a mesa dos meus irmãos.

Dei uma olhada na minha carteira e tinha metade, ou seja, 250.

- Emm, Jazz... preciso de 250 dólares. – falei com eles quando cheguei a mesa.

- Por quê? – Emmett quis saber.

- Não questiona! – briguei com ele. – Vocês têm ai?

- Edward... – Jasper me chamou com cautela. – Você está limpo... esse dinheiro não é pra... – eu o cortei.

- Jasper, cocaína não está envolvida nisso... acredite em mim, ok? – ele assentiu e pegou a carteira.

Juntando o dele com de Emmett eu consegui 600 dólares.

Quando voltei pro canto em que estava antes, Kitty ainda estava lá encolhida contra a parede e Jacob tomava conta dela como um cão sarnento.

- Seu dinheiro Sr. Black! – estendi as notas pra ele. – Acredito que por essa quantia Kitty ficará comigo até amanhã à noite, certo?

Ele assentiu contando as notas.

- Vá se vestir Kitty. – ordenei a ela. Ela tremia. – Vista algo confortável e coloque um casaco.

Ela assentiu e olhou pra Jacob esperando a liberação dele.

- Vá. – ele ordenou a ela.

Eu voltei a mesa dos meus irmãos e expliquei a eles o que havia acontecido.

Depois de uns 10 minutos Kitty voltou a nossa mesa.

Ela vestia um jeans colado no corpo, uma camiseta de alça, uma jaqueta jeans e uma bolsa grande de couro transpassada pelo seu peito.

Será que ela não tinha roupa de frio?

Devia estar alguns graus negativos em NY.

- Estou pronta senhor. – ela disse quando se aproximou de mim.

- Me chame de Edward, ok? – ela assentiu.

Ela continuava pálida e tremendo.

- Vocês pegam um taxi? – perguntei a meus irmãos.

Eles assentiram e me despedi deles.

Sai do club com Kitty logo atrás de mim.

Quando estávamos indo em direção ao meu carro estacionado na rua, eu ouvi um grito baixo de Kitty atrás de mim e me virei pra olhá-la.

Ela estava curvada pra frente. Um de seus braços abraçava a barriga e o outro apoiava o corpo no joelho.

Ela gemia e tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Você está bem? – perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Não. – ela gemeu. Ela tirou a mão que estava apoiada no seu joelho e a levou até o meio das coxas. – Oh merda!

Sua mão voltou encharcada de sangue.

Eu sabia o que era aquilo. Agora eu entendi quando ela disse que estava sangrando, a palidez e os tremores.

Eu via isso quase todos os dias no hospital.

Tirei minha jaqueta e coloquei por cima dos seus ombros.

- Eu vou te ajudar, ok? – ela assentiu. – Vou levá-la até o Presbiterian. Agüenta até lá?

- Não! Hospital não! – ela se alterou.

- Me deixe te ajudar... eu sou ginecologista. – eu a avisei. – Você está sofrendo um aborto.

- Não estou sofrendo um aborto... – ela me encarou com dor nos olhos. – Eu_ fiz_ um aborto. – ela sorriu sem humor.

Ok, eu desconfiava disso.

- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim você precisa de um hospital. – eu disse.

- Não pode cuidar de mim aqui ou em sua casa? – ela perguntou gemendo de dor cada vez mais.

- Não. Eu não tenho os recursos necessários e provavelmente você precisara de uma curetagem. – eu disse. – Isso só pode ser feito em um centro cirúrgico.

Ela tentou andar, talvez fugir de mim, mas ficou tonta e eu a segurei em meus braços.

- Colabore, por favor. – pedi pro seu corpo desmaiado em meus braços.

Eu só esperava que ela não tivesse perdido muito sangue e estivesse entrado em choque.

Coloquei-a no carona e prendi o cinto ao redor do seu corpo.

Assim que dei a partida liguei o viva voz do meu celular e liguei pro hospital. Pedi pra que me esperassem do lado de fora da entrada principal com uma maca e mandassem avisar o ginecologista de plantão que eu estava chegando com uma paciente.

Com certeza era o babaca do Luka que estava de plantão hoje. Grego dos infernos!

Dirigi como um louco até chegar ao hospital e Carter, um dos nossos enfermeiros, nos esperava onde eu havia pedido.

- O que houve Dr. Cullen? – ele perguntou me ajudando a colocar Kitty na maca.

- Aborto e possível choque. – eu disse a ele. – Carter a leve pra sala 3. Peça hemograma, tipagem sanguínea e HIV. – eu ordenei enquanto andávamos pra sala 3. – Quando a tipagem sair eu quero uma bolsa pra transfusão.

- Mas Dr. Cullen o senhor não está de plantão hoje e... – eu o cortei.

- Apenas faça o que eu mandei ok? Eu assumo a responsabilidade. – eu disse saindo da sala.

Fui até a recepção e mandei que chamasse o Dr. Luka. Resposta? Ele estava em cirurgia.

Pedi que chamassem meu pai. Ele era plantonista, mas clínico geral.

Voltei pra sala e Carter já tinha colhido o sangue de Kitty. Sentei ao seu lado e puxei o aparelho de ultrassom.

Como eu desconfiava ela tinha restos do feto no útero, quem fez o aborto, fez muito mal feito.

Esse crime não era pra ser uma coisa discreta?

Então porque não fazer direito pra evitar morte desnecessária de mais uma pessoa?

- O que houve filho? – meu pai perguntou entrando na sala.

- Ela fez um aborto e sangrou muito. – eu disse. – Ela tem restos do feto no útero pai, ela precisa de cirugia.

- Sim, mas Luka está operando e deve demorar mais umas 3 hs. – ele disse.

Eu olhei o corpo desfalecido de Kitty em cima da maca.

- Ela não vai agüentar pai. – o olhei. – Eu posso operá-la se você liberar.

- Edward, você sabe no que isso implicará. – ele me lembrou.

Eu sabia. As pessoas ficariam dizendo que o grande Dr. Carlisle estava favorecendo seu filho.

- Qual é pai? É apenas uma curetagem... eu já fiz isso centenas de vezes... e eu estou me lixando pro que as pessoas vão dizer.

- Ok. – ele disse. – Vou mandar preparar o centro cirúrgico pra você.

Eu só esperava que eu conseguisse salvá-la

- x -


	4. Cap 2

Depois que meu pai saiu, eu me empenhei em tratar o choque que Kitty havia tido.

Pedi pra Carter administrar um soro rápido em sua veia. Um atrás do outro.

Depois que soro foi instalado ele me ajudou a tirar as roupas dela, colocamos uma camisola do hospital e a cobrimos com um lençol.

Eu havia a desejado no clube, mas agora eu não conseguia olhar seu corpo de outra forma que não a profissional.

Eu me sentiria um doente sujo se reparasse no corpo dela nesse momento.

Parei por alguns segundos pra reparar seu rosto enquanto ela dormia.

Ela era realmente linda! Seu rosto era perfeito e seu cabelo não era ruivo intenso. Era uma peruca, que por sinal havia caído nessa correria no hospital. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, num tom natural de chocolate, assim como seus olhos. Eram longos e ondulados.

Eu estava sozinho com ela na sala e deixei que meus dedos penteassem seus cabelos.

Eram macios e cheiravam a morangos.

Enquanto eu fitava seu rosto, ela espremeu os olhos em uma linha e os abriu.

- Oi. – eu sussurrei pra ela.

- Onde estou? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca e olhou pra agulha em seu braço.

- No Presbiterian. – eu disse. – Foi preciso Kitty, você está mal e precisará ser operada por conta do sangramento, ok?

- Tudo bem. – ela engoliu seco. – Meu corpo já está acostumado a ser agredido. – ela forçou um sorriso.

O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Eu tive vontade de perguntar, mas me contive. Ela estava fraca e frágil.

- Eu preciso te informar. – eu disse a ela. – Nós fizemos um teste anti-HIV em você. Normalmente tem que ser feito com o consentimento do paciente, mas você estava desacordada, então eu liberei.

- Claro que fizeram. – ela disse. Eu podia ouvir sua voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Não é todo dia que uma prostituta aparece sangrando em um hospital.

- Kitty, por favor. A questão não é essa... – ela me cortou.

- Qual o resultado? – ela quis saber.

- Deu negativo. – respondeu.

- Sim, eu sabia que daria. – ela virou o rosto pro outro lado. – Quando poderei ir embora?

- Vamos operá-la agora. – eu disse. – O aborto foi mal feito e você tem pedaços do feto morto em seu útero. Acredito que amanhã de manhã eu te dê alta, mas precisaremos cuidar da infecção em casa.

- Você é meu médico? – ela me olhou de novo.

- Sim. – respondi. – Alguma objeção?

- Não.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Kitty? – a chamei. – Esse bebê era de algum cliente, por isso quis tirá-lo?

- Edward seu nome não é? – eu assenti. – Olha Edward não é porque está me ajudando que tenho que te contar minha vida. Justo?

- Justo. – sorri.

Ela podia ter cara de menina, mas sabia se defender.

Minha língua coçava pra que eu perguntasse sua idade, mas me freei.

O telefone da sala tocou e eu fui atender.

- Dr. Cullen a sala 4 do centro cirúrgico está pronta para o senhor. – uma das enfermeiras do centro cirúrgico me disse.

- Obrigada. Avise a equipe que estamos subindo. – eu a avisei e em seguida desliguei o telefone.

- Vamos subir, ok? – ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu.

Eu empurrei sua maca pelo corredor e entramos no elevador.

Quando chegamos ao andar do centro cirúrgico um encarregado pegou sua maca das minhas mãos pra prepará-la na sala.

- Vai me deixar? – ela perguntou chorosa.

Eu me aproximei da sua maca e me inclinei sobre ela.

- Não, vou me preparar pra operar você Kitty. – eu disse. – Em 10 minutos estarei lá.

Deus! Ela era linda demais. Seus olhos chocolates, mesmo escondidos por uma grossa maquiagem, me hipnotizavam e as sardas em cima do seu nariz me convidavam pra beijá-las. Uma a uma.

- Não me deixe. – ela sussurrou.

- Jamais te deixaria. – toquei seu nariz com meus lábios e pedi que a levassem.

Fui até o vestiário e coloquei meu pijama, logo depois me dirigi ao tanque pra lavar minhas mãos.

Eu não sei por que, mas meu instinto diz que eu preciso proteger essa garota. Que eu preciso mantê-la perto de mim.

Eu sinto uma vontade enorme de cuidar dela e talvez dar a ela a oportunidade que eu tive. Talvez eu deva dar a ela a oportunidade que Esme me deu um dia.

Talvez ela só precise disso pra sair dessa vida.

E eu ia fazê-lo.

Enquanto esfregava o sabão iodado com uma escova nas minhas mãos eu decidi que ia proteger Kitty e tirá-la daquela vida.

É claro, se ela quisesse.

Eu precisava que ela quisesse sair dali.

Eu não a queria como escrava sexual ou alguma coisa do tipo. Nem namorar com ela eu queria. Eu só queria que ela tivesse a oportunidade de ter um emprego digno e sair do meio em que ela vivia.

Eu pagaria uma faculdade pra ela. Talvez meu pai até consiga uma bolsa na Rochester. Eu daria a ela meu outro apartamento no centro. Ele não era como a minha atual cobertura, mas era um bom apartamento.

Oh meu Deus! Eu precisava fumar.

Fui até a varanda que tinha no 6º andar e fumei um cigarro escondido.

Eu sei que é errado fumar e como médico eu devia parar e blá blá blá.

Mas antes o cigarro do que a cocaína.

Foi assim que eu virei fumante. Larguei um vício e me apeguei a outro.

Eu fumo desde os 14 anos. Começou escondido da minha mãe, mas quando eu fiz 17 contei pra ela.

É lógico que desde que comecei, hoje em dia, eu fumo bem menos, mas mesmo assim eu sei que deveria parar.

Quem sabe um dia quando eu tiver um incentivo.

Acabei de lavar minhas mãos e entrei na sala.

O anestesista me informou que já havia aplicado a anestesia em Kitty e isso, lógico, explicaria seus tremores pelo corpo.

- Eu es-estou tre-tremen-men-do. – ela tentou dizer.

- Eu sei que sim. – sorri pra ela. – É normal. É um efeito colateral da anestesia, ok?

Ela assentiu.

- Você irá dormir em breve Kitty e ficara tudo bem. – eu disse a ela.

- Pode segurar minha mão? – ela levantou a sua mão. – Até eu dormir.

Eu olhei pra minha equipe e todos esperavam meu comando pra começarmos.

Eu segurei sua mão e ela apertou a minha com força.

- Eu... estou... com medo. – ela disse sonolenta.

- Não fique. – sussurrei pra ela. – Eu estarei aqui com você, ok? Eu vou cuidar de você...

- O-obri-gada... – ela pediu. – O Ja-jacob ...ele... você... o-obri-gada.

- Shiiii... durma querida. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar. – dei um beijo em sua testa e logo depois senti seu aperto em minha mão afrouxar.

- Vamos começar. – eu disse a minha equipe.

O anestesista fez alguns testes pra ver a sensibilidade dos nervos de Kitty e começamos assim que ele disse que a anestesia havia feito efeito.

A cirurgia demorou 3hs e eu quase perdi Kitty. Seu coração parou uma vez por causa do déficit de liquido circulante em seu corpo.

Eu fazia essa cirurgia quase sempre e nunca foi tão estressante como essa.

Só a ideia de perdê-la enquanto ela estava em minhas mãos me tirou o humor do dia – se é que aquele dia teve algum humor positivo.

Quando acabamos a cirurgia, eu mesmo fiz questão de levá-la ao quarto que foi reservado a ela.

Enquanto Kitty ainda dormia sobre o efeito da anestesia eu aproveitei pra ir a sala dos médicos.

Peguei uma muda de roupa que eu sempre deixava em meu armário e tomei um banho quente.

Quando eu tentava em vão ajeitar meus cabelos em um espelho a porta da sala se abriu e meu pai passou por ela.

- Como a garota está? – ele quis saber.

- Agora está bem, mas eu quase a perdi. – falei fechando a porta do meu armário.

- Você gosta dela? – meu pai perguntou.

- Pai eu a conheci há horas atrás... – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas pra mim. – Eu não sei, eu apenas sinto que devo protegê-la. – eu disse. – Eu acho que é a chance que a vida está me dando de retribuir o que mamãe fez por mim.

- Porque meu filho? – ele perguntou se sentando no sofá de couro da sala.

- Pai eu a conheci num prostíbulo. Kitty trabalha lá. – passei a mão pelos cabelos irritado com as lembranças. – O dono do clube a obrigou a trabalhar depois dela ter feito um aborto. Ela estava passando mal e sangrava e mesmo assim ele a obrigava a dançar e transar com os outros. – suspirei. – Eu quase fui um desses pai... eu a desejei sem saber que ela não estava bem, mas mesmo assim me sinto culpado por ter pensado em transar com ela enquanto ela sofria.

- Você não tinha como saber disso. – meu pai me lembrou.

- Eu sei, mas isso não diminui minha culpa. – falei. – Eu não sei a idade dela, não sei seu nome verdadeiro, mas eu quero ajudá-la... eu preciso ajudá-la.

- Ela não parece ser maior de idade Edward. – ele disse.

- Eu sei pai... – _pior que eu sei._

- O que vai fazer agora? – meu pai perguntou se levantando.

- Vou levá-la pra cobertura e vou dizer a ela o que eu pretendo fazer... se ela aceitar vou começar a arrumar as coisas pra ela.

- E se ela não aceitar? – ele quis saber.

- Ai deixarei que ela volte. – eu disse triste. – Ela não vai querer voltar pai... eu sei... ninguém quer aquela vida. – eu disse. – Ela fez com que eu lembrasse a mim mesmo antes de vocês me encontrarem.

Carlisle se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

- Se é isso que você quer, eu e sua mãe o apoiaremos. Só peço que não se envolva com ela meu filho... não quero te ver machucado.

- Pode deixar pai... ela é apenas uma menina. – eu disse.

Ele deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu da sala.

Eu ainda fiquei alguns poucos minutos naquela sala pensando no que eu poderia fazer pra Kitty aceitar minha proposta.

Pelo pouco que eu vi dela hoje não seria fácil.

Passei meu perfume e um desodorante e segui em direção ao seu quarto.

Ela ainda dormia. A feição de menina carregada por maquiagem ainda me fascinava.

_É uma menina Cullen se controle. _– minha consciência me lembrou.

Eu não sei por que, mas me peguei pedindo pra que ela não fosse menor de idade.

Não percebi em que momento, mas adormeci.

_Eu me sentei numa mesa de madeira velha que tinha ali na varanda._

_Me sentei com cuidado na cadeira. Ela estava tão velha e acabada que eu tive medo que ela desabasse com meu peso._

_Depois de me sentar cuidadosamente, tirei o pacotinho transparente do meu bolso. Ele havia virado rotina ali. Há dois anos eu não vivia sem um._

_Fiz quatro carreiras e cheirei a primeira com uma nota de cem dólares enrolada em forma de canudinho._

_Cheirar cocaína pura era instantâneo. Alívio, coragem e excitação._

_Pois é, ser filho de traficante tinha algumas vantagens._

_Quando eu ia cheirar a segunda carreira eu ouvi uma gritaria em frente à casa que estávamos._

_Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem morava ali. Eu estava acompanhando Richard em mais uma de suas entregas._

_Eu não liguei pra movimentação. Meu único medo era ventar forte e espalhar minha "neve"._

_Cheirei a segunda carreira._

_Ouvi os gritos de Richard vindos da frente da casa, mas também não me importei._

_- Coloque as mãos lentamente na cabeça garoto. – uma voz autoritária pediu atrás de mim._

_Eu não atendi._

_Quem quer que fosse deu a volta, fazendo o piso velho de madeira ranger, e parou a minha frente._

_Era um policial._

_Eu me levantei e saí correndo._

_Um estrondo!_

_Merda eu conhecia esse barulho._

_Segundos depois eu senti a área perto da minha cintura arder._

_Eu parei e olhei pro local. Um buraco de bala._

_O filho da puta me atirou pelas costas e a bala saiu pela minha barriga._

_Logo senti um par de braços fortes me segurando e me jogando no chão._

_Eu me debatia furioso. Eu estava com ódio._

_Não por ter sido preso ou por ter levado meu segundo tiro, mas por desperdiçar minha cocaína._

- Hey! – ouvi a voz de Kitty. – Hey! Doutor!

Eu abri meus olhos lentamente e a vi sentada na cama. Mesmo com maquiagem seu rosto ainda estava pálido.

- Desculpe, eu dormi. – me ajeitei na poltrona em que antes eu dormia. Meus músculos reclamaram, mas eu os ignorei.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Parecia estar tendo um pesadelo.

- Estou bem. – menti. – E você? Como se sente?

- Dolorida. – ela disse. – Quando vou poder ir pra casa? – ela perguntou.

- Um médico irá te examinar e se tiver tudo bem ele te dará alta daqui a algumas horas. – eu disse.

Já era quase manhã do outro dia.

- Você não é meu médico? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Era... outro médico irá te atender agora. – eu disse.

- Por quê? – ela questionou.

- Rotina. – menti.

Meu pai passou o caso dela pra Luka porque disse que eu estava envolvido emocionalmente com ela.

- Uhmm... – ela murmurou.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa pra você comer, ok? – ela assentiu e eu saí do seu quarto indo até a cantina.

Pedi que fizessem uma canja pra ela, um suco natural e algumas frutas picadas.

Quando tudo estava pronto na bandeja eu voltei ao seu quarto.

- Coma tudo. – eu disse a ela enquanto ajustava a mesa móvel em cima da cama. – Isso ajudará a voltar a cor da sua pele e adiantar sua alta.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

- Apenas coma... – eu sorri.

Ela começou a comer e eu me segurei pra não bombardeá-la de perguntas.

Haviam tantas que eu nem sabia por onde começar.

Mas eu precisava fazer apenas uma. Uma única e eu a deixaria comer em paz.

- Qual é seu nome verdadeiro? – perguntei.

Ela largou a colher na tigela e me fitou.

- Você sabe meu nome Edward. – ela disse.

- Não esse nome. – apontei. – Eu quero saber seu nome de batismo.

- Não confio em você pra te contar meu nome. – ela disse segura. – Ninguém sabe meu nome.

- Meu irmão sabe. – a lembrei.

- Seu irmão? – ela franziu a testa confusa.

- Jasper Cullen é meu irmão mais novo. – eu disse.

- Sério? – agora ela tinha uma expressão de descrença. – Que mundo pequeno!

- Ainda não me disse seu nome. – a lembrei.

Eu sabia que começava com Be. Foi ai que Jasper parou ao ser interrompido por ela.

- Nem direi. – ela voltou a comer. – Você já sabe o suficiente Doutor.

- Me chame de Edward. – eu disse. – Ao contrário de você... eu confio em você.

Ela parou de comer e me encarou incrédula.

Eu realmente confiava nela. Não me pergunte por quê.

- Não deveria confiar assim nas pessoas Edward. – ela disse tomando um gole da sua sopa.

- Por quê? Você não é confiável? – ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- Creio que não terá tempo pra descobri isso. – ela disse ignorando minha pergunta.

- Talvez eu tenha. – a desafiei.

- Talvez não. – ela me encarou também me desafiando.

Ela ficava ainda mais linda quando levantava um das sobrancelhas e fazia aquela cara de superioridade.

- Posso pegar? – apontei pra tigela.

Ela assentiu e empurrou a bandeja na minha direção.

Eu tirei a bandeja e tirei a mesa da sua frente.

- Já volto. – eu disse a ela.

Quando eu estava abrindo a porta, sua voz me parou.

- Porque você se importa? – ela perguntou e eu a olhei confuso. - Comigo? Porque se importa comigo?

Eu me virei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Não sei... – fui sincero. – Eu apenas me importo com você.

- Não estou acostumada com isso, ok? Então pode parar de se preocupar e me tratar por quem eu sou. – ela ergueu o queixo.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – entrei de novo no quarto colocando a bandeja em um móvel. – Eu acho que você tem uma imagem distorcida de você mesmo. Eu não te vejo como você se vê.

- E como você me vê? – lá estava minha feição preferida. As sobrancelhas em desafio.

- Quer mesmo saber? – ela assentiu mordendo os lábios. – Quando eu olho pra você eu vejo uma menina linda num corpo de mulher. Sensível, frágil, mas que finge ser forte. Eu vejo uma pessoa que não teve a oportunidade certa na vida e se meteu no caminho errado por necessidade. Eu vejo uma mulher que merece ser amada e cuidada com delicadeza e paixão... Essa é você no meu ponto de vista.

Eu a conhecia há algumas horas e poderia falar sobre ela por horas.

- Você não me conhece! – ela disse com raiva.

- Eu adoraria te conhecer. – eu disse.

- Você não terá essa oportunidade. – ela rosnou.

- Você precisa descansar menina. – me levantei pegando a bandeja.

- Eu não sou mais uma menina. – ela disse fechando os olhos.

- Quantos anos você tem Kitty? – perguntei.

- 22. – ela respondeu rápido como se estivesse ensaiada praquela pergunta. É claro que a resposta dela foi seguida por um queixo levantado e a bendita sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu não te dou nem 17. – eu ri.

- Pois você se engana. Eu tenho 22. – ela me garantiu, mas não me convenceu.

Eu a encarei e ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Ok, 21. Eu tenho 21. – ela disse irritada.

- Não você não tem 21 Kitty. – falei convicto.

Ela suspirou e estava bem invocada.

- Mais que porra! – ela quase gritou. – O que você quer de mim? Eu já te agradeci por ter me tirado do clube ontem. Você quer uma foda? É isso? – ela estava nervosa. – Espere eu sair daqui e você terá o que foi procurar ontem, apenas me deixe em paz. Que inferno! – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Que inferno! Eu tenho 20, satisfeito? Eu sou uma porra de puta de 20 anos e nem beber legalmente eu posso. Satisfeito? – ela começou a chorar.

Mais uma vez coloquei a bandeja em cima do móvel e fui até a cama. Agora eu estava me sentindo mal por ter deixado ela daquele jeito. Ela já estava debilitada fisicamente e eu ainda a perturbava mentalmente. Eu odiava como ela se via. Eu odiaria quem quer que pensasse assim dela.

Me sentei ao seu lado e puxei suas mãos do seu rosto.

- Hey, está tudo bem. Me desculpe, ok?Eu não queria te magoar... minha intenção não era te deixar nervosa. – eu disse arrependido.

Ela me surpreendeu. Me puxou e me abraçou.

- Me abraça, por favor. – ela pediu.

Ela estava agarrada ao meu pescoço como se dependesse dele pra viver.

A surpresa do seu abraço foi tão grande que eu nem tive tempo de reagir, só vi que não correspondia quando ela me pediu pra abraçá-la.

Eu levantei meus braços hesitantes e passei por sua cintura. Tentando passar segurança pra ela durante aquele abraço.

Ela era tão pequena. Parecia tão frágil...

Eu queria que ficássemos abraçados pra sempre. Eu queria protegê-la do mundo. De Jacob.

- Eu estou aqui... eu quero te ajudar Kitty, mas você precisa deixar. – sussurrei alisando seus cabelos.

Seu cheiro de morango me inebriava.

- Eu não posso. – ela sussurrou. – Eu não posso.

- Por quê? – nos separei do abraço e a olhei.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – ela se encolheu na cama enxugando umas lágrimas.

Eu levei meu polegar ao seu rosto a ajudando a secar algumas.

- Descanse um pouco. – eu disse. – Daqui a pouco vamos pra casa.

Dei um beijo suave em sua testa e a cobri.

Peguei a bandeja e sai do quarto.

Quando voltei ela dormia.

Como meus planos era que ela ficasse lá em casa e fui atrás de Luka pra trocar o plantão com ele. Eu queria ficar em casa cuidando dela.

Não sei por que, mas o babaca grego aceitou pegar meu plantão.

Quando voltei pro quarto dela, me sentei naquela mesma poltrona.

Mas não consegui dormir.

Minha mente vagava por duas palavras ditas por ela.

"Me abraça".

Eu esperava que ela baixasse a guarda.

Eu esperava que ela aceitasse minha proposta e comprasse meus planos.

Eu esperava, simplesmente, que ela quisesse sair dessa vida.

Ou tudo seria em vão.


	5. Cap 3

"_Eu sei que as pontes que eu queimei_

_Ao longo do caminho_

_Deixaram-me com essas paredes e essas cicatrizes_

_Isso não vai desaparecer_

_E a abertura sempre foi a coisa mais difícil_

_Até que você veio_

_Então deite aqui ao meu lado apenas me segure e não solte_

_Este sentimento que eu estou sentindo é algo que eu nunca conheci_

_E eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você_

_E eu apenas não posso tirar meus olhos de você_

_Adoro quando você me diz que eu sou bonito_

_Quando eu acordo_

_E eu amo como você me provoca quando estou mal-humorado_

_Mas nunca é demais_

_Eu estou caindo rápido, mas a verdade é que eu não estou nem um pouco com medo_

_Você quebrou minhas paredes"_

_**Lady Antebellum – Can't Take My Eyes Off You.**_

_****_

Eu não dormi nada o resto da noite.

Primeiro porque minha cabeça estava a mil. Eu ainda podia sentir sua pele na minha e o seu cheiro de morangos ainda estava nas minhas narinas.

Segundo porque Kitty falou a noite toda.

Todas as coisas eram incoerentes. Ela dizia coisas como...

"não, por favor."

"Pare Phil..."

"Não! Charlie era meu pai!"

"Mãe... me ajuda."

"Jake...eu não posso."

E por último ela chamou meu nome.

Sussurrou na verdade e depois um sorriso tímido habitou seus lábios.

Eu fiquei feliz sabendo que ela estava sonhando comigo.

Talvez eu mexesse com ela, como ela mexe comigo.

Assim que o sol nasceu eu peguei meu celular e liguei pra Alice.

- Eu espero que seja uma emergência Edward ou eu juro que mato você. – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- Bom dia pra você também cunhadinha. – ela bufou irritada.

- O que houve Edward? Porque você está me ligando as 6:45 da manhã? – ela perguntou.

Ainda ouvi Jasper ao seu lado falar "Ele está bem?"

- Ali, eu preciso de um favor seu. – eu disse.

- Diga logo. Eu preciso dormir. – ela resmungou.

- Preciso que compre uma roupa feminina pra mim. – eu disse. – Por enquanto é um jeans, uma camiseta, lingerie e sapatos baixos.

- Namorada Cullen? – agora seu tom de voz era divertido.

- Não Brandon. – ela riu ao me ouvir chamá-la pelo nome de solteira. – Uma amiga que precisa de ajuda.

- Qual o tamanho dela? – ela perguntou.

Alice trabalhava com moda e essas coisas que eu nunca entendi muito bem. Logo que falei em compras ela ficou animada.

Eu olhei Kitty dormindo e suspirei.

Como eu poderia passar o que estava vendo a Alice.

- Uhmm... ela deve ter no máximo 1.63 de altura. Pés pequenos... talvez 35. Cintura fina, seios médios e pernas longas e magra. – eu disse envergonhado.

Ela riu.

- O que houve Alice? – perguntei irritado.

- Nada cunhadinho. – ela deu uma risada. – Pra quem é só amigo, você conhece bem o corpo dela.

- Alice... eu a vi nua, mas foi antes de operá-la. – deixei claro.

- Oh sim... me desculpe. – ela disse sem jeito. – Pra quando precisa disso?

- Pode ser antes das nove? – pedi. – Ela terá alta pela manhã e não tem roupas pra sair do hospital.

- Ok, as 10 estarei ai. – ela disse e eu revirei os olhos.

- Nada ostensivo Alice. Não me venha com Valentinos e Victoria Secret's. – pedi. – Ela é uma moça simples.

Olhei mais uma vez pra Kitty.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela disse. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, por enquanto é só. – eu disse. – Mas pode ser que pra semana eu precise que você compre um guarda-roupa completo pra mim.

Ela deu um gritinho.

- Ok, Alice... eu sei que eu pedi a pessoa certa. – nós rimos. – Posso falar com Jasper?

Segundos de silêncio e logo depois a voz do meu irmão ecoou pelo aparelho.

- Edward? – Jasper também estava sonolento, é lógico.

- Irmão, eu estou com Kitty. – eu o avisei. – Ela teve que ser operada Jazz, mas já está bem.

- Vocês estão no Presbiterian? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – eu disse e depois de um suspiro eu o pedi. – Jazz, por favor, me diga o nome dela.

- Não posso cara. – ele disse. – Ela é minha paciente Edward e você meu irmão... você entende como isso me complica?

- Jazz, eu estou te implorando cara. – realmente estava implorando.

- Edward, ela é uma ótima moça e estávamos progredindo na terapia, mas se você continuar com isso vou ter que tirá-la do programa. – ele disse sério.

- Não, por favor... eu não vou pedir de novo. Me desculpe cara. – segurei meus cabelos. – É só que... ela mexe comigo e... chamá-la de Kitty me lembra do clube e do que eu vi... esquece cara, volte a dormir, mais tarde a gente se fala.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Sai do quarto e fui até a cantina comer alguma coisa.

Eu estava com pressa e nem me lembro o que pedi só me lembro de ter engolido ao invés de comer.

Voltei pro quarto dela e ela ainda dormia.

Resolvi ir até a recepção ver os papéis da alta dela e eles já estavam lá. Eu os assinei e voltei pro seu quarto.

Ela estava acordada, meio sentada na cama e uma bandeja na mesa a sua frente.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desarrumado no topo da cabeça e suas bochechas coradas. Isso era bom e só a fazia ficar ainda mais bonita.

Carmem, a enfermeira de plantão, tirava a agulha do dorso da sua mão.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei as duas.

- Bom dia. – elas responderam em uníssono, mas Carmem ainda acrescentou um Dr. Cullen.

- Au! – ela resmungou quando a agulha saiu.

Eu e Carmem rimos.

- Para de rir! – ela disse me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios. – Dói!

- Eu sei que dói! – a garanti. – Coma... sua alta já saiu.

- Nem acredito que vou poder ir pra casa. – ela disse puxando a bandeja.

Eu queria dizer pra ela que íamos sim pra casa, mas pra minha e não pra dela, como ela imaginava.

- Logo. – eu disse me sentando na poltrona.

- Você não come? – ela perguntou depois de mastigar seu omelete.

- Acabei de comer. – sorri. – Comi na cantina.

- Uhm...

Ouvi batidas na porta e mandei que entrasse.

Era Alice.

- Bom dia! – ela disse.

- Bom dia Ali. – a abracei e beijei sua testa.

Quando olhei pra Kitty ela tinha o rosto fechado parecia chateada.

- Bom dia. – Alice se virou pra Kitty. – Você deve ser a Kitty, certo?

- Sim, sou. – ela olhou de mim pra Alice.

- Alice é esposa de Jasper Kitty. – a expliquei. – Ali acredito que Jazz tenha falado que Kitty é sua paciente.

- Sim falou. – Alice sorriu colocando umas sacolas em cima da cama. – Eu trouxe tudo que me pediu Ed, mas o sapato eu trouxe um 35 e um 36, pela altura dela, pode ser qualquer um.

- Pra mim? – Kitty perguntou.

- Sim, você precisa de uma roupa pra sair do hospital. As suas nós rasgamos pra tirá-las do seu corpo. – a expliquei.

- Eu calço 35. – ela disse.

- Perfeito! – Alice disse animada. – Eu preciso ir. Tenho que fazer umas compras pra GAP.

- Obrigado Alice. – ela se despediu de mim e de Kitty e foi embora.

- Não precisava disso. – a voz emburrada de Kitty me chamou atenção assim que Alice fechou a porta.

- Como você ia sair do hospital? – perguntei.

- Eu daria meu jeito! – ela fez sua cara de desafio. – Como eu sempre dei antes de você.

- Kitty... – eu me aproximei dela. – Eu sei que você não está acostumada, que você pode até não gostar, mas eu vou cuidar de você... eu quero cuidar de você.

- E se eu não quiser que você cuide de mim? – ela perguntou.

- Então, eu deixarei você ir. – não pude evitar que as minhas palavras saíssem tristes.

- Olha, você não me conhece. Não sabe o que eu passo ou o que eu passei... então me deixe mesmo ir, ok?

Eu assenti me sentando na cama aos seus pés, mas nossos corpos ainda estavam próximos porque ela estava muito inclinada na cama.

- Me diz seu nome... – pedi num sussurro tocando seu rosto.

Sua pele era tão macia que meus dedos se perderam nela.

- Você já sabe demais... – ela também sussurrou.

Eu olhei pro seus lábios no momento que ela os umedeceu com a língua e não pude evitar...

Toquei os meus lábios nos seus, mas foi questão de dois segundos, porque logo percebi a merda que eu tinha feito.

Eu me afastei e virei de costas pra ela.

- Me desculpe. – pedi. – Eu... eu acho melhor você tomar um banho e se vestir pra irmos.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que ela disse.

Eu não me virei. Eu sabia que talvez ela precisasse de ajuda pra descer da cama, mas eu não conseguia encará-la.

Eu não queria admitir que eu ainda a desejava.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro bater e pude soltar o ar que eu segurava nos pulmões.

Uns 10 minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro vestida com roupa que Alice trouxe.

- Ficou perfeita. – ela disse. Eu me virei pra olhá-la. – A roupa... ficou perfeita em mim.

- Alice trabalha com isso. – eu disse. – Pra ela é como brincar no playground.

Ela sorriu.

- Podemos ir? – ela perguntou. – Estou exausta.

Eu peguei minha jaqueta e abri a porta pra que ela passasse.

Ainda passei na recepção e avisei que estávamos indo embora. Pedi que avisassem ao meu pai também.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento do hospital, eu abri a porta do carona pra que ela entrasse.

Ela se sentou e eu esperei ela colocar o cinto.

Eu já tinha pedido que limpassem o carro. Graças a Deus os bancos são de couro, o que facilitou na hora de tirar o sangue de Kitty do carona.

Entrei no carro e liguei o carro.

- É um belo carro. – ela disse.

Eu a olhei e assenti.

- Você não vai falar mais nada? – eu a olhei mais uma vez e lá estava aquela sobrancelha levantada.

- O que você quer que eu fale? – perguntei.

- Sei lá... – ela deu de ombros. – Você é tão seguro de si e por causa de um beijo vai me evitar... é estranho. – ela olhou pela janela.

- Me desculpe por aquilo... eu... acho que perdi a cabeça. – disse sem jeito.

- Está tudo bem doutor. – ela não me olhou. – Me leve pra casa.

Eu arranquei com o carro e seguimos pra minha cobertura.

- O que estamos fazendo na 7ª avenida? – ela perguntou assim que eu diminuía a velocidade do carro.

- Vamos pra minha casa. – eu disse.

- Eu quero ir pra minha casa. – ela choramingou.

- Preciso conversar uma coisa com você Kitty. – estávamos entrando na garagem do meu prédio.

- Você não vai me fazer transar com você, não é? – ela perguntou. Parecia estar com medo. – O médico disse que eu tenho que ficar 1 mês sem relações... eu... eu sei que Jacob não vai permitir, mas eu achei que você pudesse me liberar hoje... eu estou meio dolorida... – eu a cortei.

- Você está louca? – perguntei irritado e balançando a cabeça negando suas palavras. – Eu fui seu médico hoje, eu sei o que você pode e não pode fazer... – bufei irritado. – É por isso que estamos indo pra minha casa e não pra sua.

- Me desculpe. – seu rosto caiu.

Eu parei o carro na minha vaga e desci pra abrir sua porta.

Nós andamos em silêncio até o último andar do prédio e eu abri a porta do apartamento pra que ela passasse.

- Uau! – ela olhava ao redor da sala. – Isso é imenso!

- Está com fome? – perguntei.

- Não. – ela respondeu. – Mas estou com sede.

- Água?

- Tem refrigerante? – ela fez uma careta.

Eu fui até a geladeira e peguei uma soda pra ela.

Eu a entreguei e me afastei.

- Já volto! – a avisei.

Fui até a varanda que tinha na cobertura e acendi um cigarro.

Eu estava puto. Muito puto.

Como ela teve a coragem de pensar que eu queria transar com ela hoje?

Tudo bem, eu já admiti isso. Ela mexe comigo, eu a desejo, mas por Deus, ela está de resguardo.

Eu sei que ela sente dor pela forma que ela anda. Devagar e arrastando os pés.

Porra! Eu sou a merda de um ginecologista! Eu sei o que ela está passando.

Posso nunca ter sentido isso fisicamente, mas eu já passei por isso com várias mulheres.

Bufei antes de dar mais uma tragada no meu cigarro.

Eu estava tão perdido nos meus pensamentos que não ouvi a porta de vidro correr ao abrir.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que cigarro mata doutor? – ouvi a voz dela atrás de mim.

- Todos nós estamos condenados a morte Kitty. – eu disse amargo.

Silêncio.

- Me desculpe por ter pensando em você daquela forma... eu não estou acostumada a ser tratada bem. – ela suspirou. – Principalmente por homens.

- Não é porque você sempre foi maltratada que significa que eu vou te maltratar. – traguei meu cigarro mais uma vez.

- Eu sei... eu só... não consigo confiar em ninguém. – ela disse baixinho, quase um sussurro.

Merda! Eu não podia culpá-la por ter pensado aquilo de mim.

Quantos traumas essa garota não deve ter passado com apenas 20 anos?

Com quantos homens ela não deve ter tido relações e o pior... quantos desses homens foram gentis com ela?

Pensar nisso fez meu peito se apertar.

- Está tudo bem Kitty! – apaguei meu cigarro no cinzeiro que sempre ficava ali na varanda. – Vamos entrar, eu quero te propor uma coisa.

Eu me virei e passei por ela, sem olhar em seus olhos.

Me sentei na poltrona e apontei pro sofá a minha frente pra que ela sentasse.

Ela sentou e cruzou as pernas.

- Bom... – comecei. – Como você sabe você tem 1 mês de resguardo. – ela assentiu. – Esse resguardo significa que você não pode fazer sexo ou pegar peso, você sabe disso?

- Sim, eu sei, mas... – eu a cortei.

- Isso quem te disse foi o Luka, mas eu, Edward, aconselho minhas pacientes a 3 meses de resguardo após uma curetagem.

- Porque? – ela quis saber.

- Porque uma curetagem é uma agressão muito forte ao útero Kitty e ele não se cura em apenas 1 mês. – expliquei. – Por isso as mulheres que sofrem aborto, ou provocam um aborto, tem que esperar alguns meses pra engravidar de novo.

- Eu não quero engravidar de novo. – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Eu sei que não. – disse.

- Então, qual é mesmo a proposta? – ela quis saber.

- Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo por 3 meses e depois você pode voltar pra sua vida. – eu disse.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sei que se você voltar ao Broklyn e ao clube, Jacob vai te colocar pra trabalhar e isso é errado. – expliquei.

- A sua intenção é boa Edward, mas eu não posso. – ela disse. – Eu tenho contas pra pagar e como você disse, Jacob vai querer que eu trabalhe... eu estou devendo a ele e tenho que trabalhar todos os dias pra pagá-lo.

- Essa questão é outra parte do que eu quero te propor. – eu disse e ela me fitou curiosa. – Eu vou te bancar enquanto você estiver aqui. Vou pagar suas contas e suprir suas necessidades.

- Eu não sei se posso... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Jacob me mataria.

- Deixa que com ele eu me entendo. – eu disse com raiva, mas minha raiva era direcionada a ele.

- Não! – ela gritou. – Por favor, não se meta com ele. Você não tem noção de como ele é perigoso.

- Se acalme, ok? – pedi a ela. – Eu não tenho medo Kitty. Pode não parecer, mas eu já conheci caras bem piores que Jacob. Acredite em mim.

- Como? – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Não estamos falando de mim... nosso foco é você. – desconversei.

- Porque está fazendo isso? Porque quer me ajudar? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Eu já te disse. – passei a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu me preocupo com você. Eu sinto que devo te proteger Kitty e pra isso eu quero que você esteja aqui. – falei. – Eu tenho outro apartamento aqui no centro, se você não quiser ficar aqui pode ficar lá. Eu só quero você longe do Broklyn por três meses.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até o couro do sofá ranger e eu ver que ela se ajeitava desconfortável.

- Deixa-me eu ver se entendi... – ela pediu. – Você me quer aqui por 3 meses, vai me bancar, me sustentar e me pagar por isso, mas sem nada sexual envolvido. É isso?

- Exatamente. – concordei. – Você é livre pra ir onde quiser, menos ao Broklyn. Você pode sair quando quiser e ver quem quiser, desde que... não seja um programa. Você estará proibida de fazer programas quando estiver aqui. – falei. – Você terá seu quarto e Lita, minha empregada, será apresentada a você. Você pode pedir qualquer coisa que quiser a ela.

- E minhas coisas? – ela quis saber.

- Tem algo de importante lá? – perguntei.

- Tem. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Então eu mesmo buscarei. – eu disse. – Amanhã irei a sua casa pegar suas coisas. Na sexta você irá fazer compras com Alice e no domingo iremos almoçar com a minha família na casa da minha mãe. Tudo bem?

- Isso não irá dar certo! – ela passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Não é tão difícil assim Kitty. – a confortei. – Você tem, você deve, continuar sendo a mesma garota, só que estará em um lugar diferente durante 3 meses.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns minutos e finalmente falou.

- Ok. Eu aceito. – ela sorriu.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu meu corpo.

Eu queria protegê-la, mas era mais do que isso. Eu não estava preparado pra ela ir embora.

- Ok. – me levantei. – Vou te amostrar seu quarto.

Ela se levantou e me seguiu.

Eu a levei ao quarto de hóspedes que eu mais usava e por isso Lita o mantinha sempre limpo e pronto pra ser usado.

- Cara! Isso é maior que minha casa inteira. – ela disse de boca aberta.

- É seu. – eu disse. – Tem um banheiro ali. – apontei a porta. – Tv, guarda-roupa e aquecedor. – apontei cada um deles. – O meu quarto é a porta em frente.

- Ok. – ela assentiu.

Eu ia sair do quarto e deixá-la a vontade em seu novo quarto, mas sua voz me parou.

- Edward? – ela me chamou.

Eu parei com a mão na maçaneta e me virei pra encará-la.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Eu não sei por que você quer me ajudar, mas mesmo assim obrigada.

Eu sorri pra ela também.

- Digamos que eu queira fazer com você o que fizeram por mim. – dei de ombros.

- O quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ajuda e oportunidade Kitty. – eu disse. - Fique a vontade agora essa casa também é sua. – eu disse antes de sair.

Eu fui pro meu quarto e decidi tomar um banho.

Um banho quente me ajudou a relaxar. Foi como se todas as minhas preocupações e inseguranças fossem junto com a água pelo ralo.

Depois de alguns minutos embaixo da água resolvi sair.

Coloquei uma bermuda de algodão e só então eu percebi que Kitty não tinha outra roupa a não ser a que vestia.

Eu fui até meu closet e peguei uma camisa minha e uma boxer pra dar a ela.

Saí do meu quarto e bati na porta do seu que estava fechado.

- Kitty? – a chamei. - Kitty?

Eu abri uma fresta da porta e ouvi barulho de água.

- Kitty?

- No banheiro. Entre. – ela gritou.

A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta.

Eu dei duas batidas na porta do seu banheiro e ela mandou que eu entrasse novamente.

Eu acabei de abrir a porta e entrei.

Ela estava dentro da banheira cheia de espuma.

Por um momento amaldiçoei aquela espuma, mas logo me recompus.

Eu dei uma olhada e as curvas dos seus seios estavam amostra. A única coisa que a espuma tampava eram seus mamilos.

Por um outro momento me vi imaginando como eles seriam...

Merda! Eu estava ficando duro.

- Eu... eu trouxe uma roupa minha pra você. – eu disse desviando meus olhos dela. – Amanhã de manhã vou pegar suas coisas, mas por enquanto use isso.

- Pode deixar ai, por favor? – ela apontou pro balcão da pia.

- Tudo bem...hm... eu vou ajeitar o almoço. – deixei a roupa onde ela pediu e sai quase correndo daquele banheiro.

Eu deixei ela terminar seu banho e fui pra cozinha. Hoje era o dia de folga de Lita, mas ela sempre deixava alguma coisa na geladeira.

Eu achei um arroz pronto, fiz uma salada e passei uns bifes na grelha.

- O cheiro está bom. – ouvi sua voz atrás de mim. Ela devia estar parada na porta.

- Obrigado. Sente-se já vamos comer. – eu disse.

Ouvi o barulho do banco sendo afastado da bancada e desliguei a grelha. Colocando os bifes no prato.

Fiz o meu prato e o prato dela me sentando a sua frente no balcão. Escorreguei seu prato pelo mármore e comecei a comer minha comida.

Ela fez o mesmo.

- Uhmmm... – ela soltou um som que parecia um gemido. – Mais uma qualidade do Dr. Edward. – ela sorriu.

E eu também.

- Eu gosto de cozinhar. – eu disse dando um gole no meu refrigerante.

- Eu também. – ela disse. – É meio que uma terapia pra mim.

- Você já não faz terapia? – ela me olhou séria. – Jasper me contou. – dei de ombros.

- Jasper é um bom médico, mas não adianta muito. Nem tudo o que eu vivo eu posso contar. – agora ela que deu de ombros.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – ela assentiu colocando um pedaço de bife na boca. – Não quero que se ofenda. Eu só estou curioso.

- Pergunte Edward. – ela revirou os olhos.

- De quem era o bebê? – ela parou de mastigar e me olhou.

Eu vi o movimento da sua garganta ao engolir o pedaço de bife e logo em seguida ela tomou um gole da sua soda.

- Jacob. – ela respondeu. – O bebê era dele.

- Ele é seu namorado? – perguntei. Eu esperava que ela não me cortasse. Minha curiosidade estava me intrigando.

- Não, mas ele acha que é dono das meninas do clube. – ela respondeu desviando o olhar do meu.

- Então vocês são obrigadas a ir pra cama com ele? – perguntei curioso.

- Algumas sim. – ela suspirou. - Eu nunca tinha ido.

- Ele... te obrigou Kitty? – perguntei com cautela.

- Sim. – ela finalmente me olhou. Vi indiferença em seus olhos. – Se é isso que você quer saber... ele me estuprou.

Meu sangue ferveu.

Por um segundo, apenas um segundo eu desejei ainda ter a pistola que Richard havia me dado aos 11 anos.

Eu queria matá-lo. Fazê-lo sofrer bastante antes de morrer, vê-lo agonizar implorando por misericórdia e depois matá-lo.

- Edward? – ela me chamou.

- Ele te estuprou, te engravidou e te forçou a fazer um aborto... é isso? – perguntei.

- Isso. – ela assentiu.

Porque ela falava aquilo como se não fosse nada?

Talvez...

Talvez ela estivesse acostumada com aquilo.

Oh. Meu. Deus!

- Kitty? – a chamei. Ela pousou sua lata de soda no mármore do balcão e me fitou. – Quantas vezes isso... o estupro... quantas vezes isso aconteceu com você?

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ela empurrou seu prato e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Oh merda!

Minha vida, meu passado, tudo que eu passei... nada valia ao lado do que ela já passou.

Eu precisava ajudá-la mais do que eu achava que era necessário.

Eu precisava mostrar a ela que nem todas as pessoas são iguais as que já passaram na sua vida.

Eu perdi completamente minha fome.

Joguei as latas fora e lavei os nossos pratos.

Fui andando no corredor e parei em frente sua porta.

Eu conseguia ouvir seus soluços do corredor.

Eu só tive um pensamento...

Empurrei a porta e entrei.

Ela estava encolhida no chão em posição fetal, ao lado da cama.

Eu a ergui no meu colo e a coloquei na cama.

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrei alisando seus cabelos.

- Por favor... não me peça pra falar mais sobre isso. – ela pediu.

- Me desculpe, eu não vou pedir de novo. – falei.

Ela se sentou e me encarou.

Nos olhar ficou grudado no do outro e eu fitei seus lábios por 2 segundos. Ela fez o mesmo, desviando seus olhos dos meus para os meus lábios.

Eu pensei em beijá-la. Eu queria beijá-la, mas ela chorava demais.

Então ao invés de beijá-la a puxei pra um abraço.

Eu alisava seus cabelos enquanto sussurrava pra ela que ia ficar tudo bem, que estava tudo bem.

Minha mão que estava nas suas costas se movimentava involuntariamente com a força dos seus soluços.

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrei mais uma vez.

Ainda ficamos alguns minutos abraçados, até ela se soltar dos meus braços.

Foi muito rápido... ela me encarou e no segundo seguinte ela estava tentando abrir o fecho da minha calça.

Ela era boa, antes que eu percebesse ela havia conseguido.

- Kitty? Kitty! Pára! – eu pedi e segurei suas mãos.

- Me deixe... eu... eu preciso te agradecer... – ela soluçou. – Essa é a única forma que eu conheço de te agradar.

Ela tentou soltar seus punhos da minha mão, mas eu a segurei mais forte.

- Você quer parar, por favor! – eu quase gritei e ela me olhou assustada. – Eu não quero isso. Eu não estou te pedindo isso Kitty. – soltei suas mãos e me ergui fechando minha calça. – Eu quero que aqui você seja você e não a Kitty do clube, a Kitty do Jacob.

Coloquei uma mecha da sua franja atrás da sua orelha.

- Me desculpe. – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e eu a abracei de novo.

Foi assim que ela dormiu...

Nos meus braços.

- x -


	6. Cap 4

"_Você tem tido o melhor de ambos os mundos__  
__Você é um tipo de garota que pode derrubar um homem__  
__E levantá-lo novamente__  
__Você é forte mais você é carente__  
__Humilde, mas gananciosa__  
__Baseado em sua linguagem corporal__  
__Seus gritos cursivos eu tenho ouvido__  
__Você tem estilo é quieta e seletiva__  
__No entanto sua mente é um tanto imprudente__  
__Bem eu acho que isso é apenas sugestivo__  
__Que isso é só o que a alegria é___

_Ei, que bonita confusão é essa?__  
__É como catar lixo nas roupas___

_Não há nenhuma vergonha em se tornar maluco,__  
__Dependendo de como você se torna__  
__Estou parafraseando esta relação que encenamos___

_(...)___

_Nós continuamos aqui___

_E que bonita confusão é essa?__  
__É como adivinhar algo quando a única resposta que__  
__temos é sim___

_E através de palavras atemporais e fotos de valor__incalculável__  
__Voaremos com pássaros que não são dessa terra__  
__E as marés mudam e os corações se desfiguram__  
__Mas isso não é preocupação quando nos ferimos juntos__  
__E nós rasgamos nossas vestes e manchamos nossas__camisas__  
__Mas é bom por hoje, a espera foi válida___

_Aqui estamos nós."_

**A Beautiful Mess – Jason Mraz.**

****

Assim que Kitty dormiu, eu saí do quarto.

A cobri e dei um beijo em sua testa antes de sair. Eu esperava que ela acordasse se sentindo melhor.

Assim que cheguei a campainha tocou.

Eu fui rápido até a porta tentando evitar que quem quer que fosse tocasse a campainha mais uma vez e acordasse Kitty.

Abri a porta e Jessica estava parada atrás dela com dezenas de malas.

- Oi Jessie. – a cumprimentei cansado.

- Onde você esteve? – ela perguntou entrando e eu tive que ajudá-la a colocar aquilo tudo pra dentro.

- Ocupado. – respondi. – Tive que socorrer uma amiga e precisei operá-la.

- Nossa. Ela está bem? O que aconteceu com ela? – ela quis saber.

- Ela está bem Jess. – a respondi parcialmente.

Eu não podia falar sobre Kitty pra ela.

Ela sentou no sofá e eu a segui. Com a grande diferença que eu me joguei sobre ele, exausto.

- Você tinha dito que me levaria ao aeroporto. – ela fez um bico.

- Eu sei Jessica, mas eu passei a noite em claro, a maioria do tempo no centro cirúrgico, me desculpe. – esfreguei a nuca fechando os olhos.

- Achei que fossemos nos despedir. – ela alisava minha coxa esquerda.

Quando ela ia subir e tocar meu membro, eu a parei.

- Por favor, Jessie. – pedi.

Ela me olhou triste.

- Desculpe. – ela pediu. – Eu só achei que você pudesse querer se despedir de mim.

- Jessica, eu vou me despedir de você. – segurei sua mão. – Mas não me peça sexo, por favor.

- Tudo bem... – ela sorriu dando um aperto suave na minha mão. – Eu sei que você me deu um fora ontem.

- Eu não te dei um fora Jessica. – a corrigi. – Eu apenas não posso mais te enrolar. – passei minha outra mão pelo cabelo.

- Preciso ir. – ela se levantou. – Meu vôo sai daqui a algumas horas.

- Vai ficar muito chateada se eu não te levar ao JFK? – fiz uma careta.

- Claro que não. – ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

- Você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim, eu sei... – ela suspirou. – Só queria que fosse suficiente.

Me levante e parei a sua frente.

- Me desculpe. – eu fui sincero.

Fiz um carinho em seu rosto e ela deitou sua cabeça na minha palma.

- Posso ganhar um beijo? – ela pediu num sussurro.

Eu não respondi.

Me aproximei mais dela e depositei meus lábios nos seus. Não foi um beijo apaixonado, não usamos nossas línguas e logo acabou.

Assim que nos separamos e ela abriu os olhos ela se espantou.

- Oh...oi. – ela disse olhando por cima do meu ombro.

Me virei e Kitty estava parada na ponta do corredor, meio curvada e um braço abraçando a barriga.

Pra completar, ela ainda deve ter me visto beijar Jessica.

Merda!

- Você está bem? – fui até ela, esquecendo de Jessica completamente.

- Não. – ela gemeu. – Estou com uma cólica forte.

- Ok. – tentei ficar calmo. Aquilo não era normal. – Vamos deitar de novo, tudo bem? – ela assentiu. – E eu vou cuidar de você.

A levei pro seu quarto e a deitei em sua cama.

Quando voltei pra sala Jessica ainda estava ali.

- Essa é a amiga que você disse? – ela me perguntou.

- Sim, preciso cuidar dela. Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou. – eu a levei a porta, nos despedimos e ela se foi.

Eu fui até uma caixa no meu closet. Peguei um remédio injetável pra cólicas e um sedativo fraco.

Quando voltei pro seu quarto, Kitty estava encolhida na cama e gemendo.

- Kitty? – a chamei me sentando ao seu lado na beirada da cama. – Vou te dar uma injeção, ok?

- Umhum.. – ela gemeu.

Eu passei um algodão com álcool na curva do seu braço e apliquei a injeção.

Ela gemeu alto e tentou puxar o braço, mas eu não deixei que ela conseguisse.

- Isso vai deixar sua visão turva. – eu disse. – Por favor, não se levante enquanto isso, ok? – ela assentiu.

Eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Peguei um pouco de água da torneira com um copo que sempre ficava ali e voltei até ela.

- Consegue se sentar? – perguntei.

Eu a ajudei apoiando suas costas com meu braço e ela tomou o comprimido do sedativo.

- Tente descansar. – sussurrei deitando seu corpo na cama de novo. – Se sentir algo diferente, não passar ou piorar me avise, ok?

- Está melhorando. – ela disse fraca e forçou um sorriso.

- Isso é bom. – enxuguei o suor frio em sua testa.

5 minutos depois ela dormia.

Jesus! Que dia!

Voltei pra sala e acendi um cigarro.

Meu celular tocou e era minha mãe.

- Oi mãe. – atendi.

- Olá querido. Como está? – ela perguntou.

- Cansado mãe, muito cansado. – respondi esfregando meu rosto com a palma da mão livre.

- Seu pai me contou sobre a menina. Como ela está? – quis saber.

- Ela ainda sente dor, mas vai ficar bem. – eu disse. – Ela está aqui comigo. Vou cuidar dela até acabar o resguardo.

- Isso é uma boa idéia? – ela me perguntou com cautela.

- Mãe... ela precisa de ajuda e pelo que percebi ela não tem ninguém. – expliquei.

- E o pai da criança?

- Foi um estupro mãe. – quando eu vi já tinha falado. – Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém. – pedi. – Nem papai sabe.

- Não contarei querido, fique tranqüilo. – ela disse. – Eu só espero que você esteja fazendo a coisa certa.

- Eu acho que estou mãe. – falei convicto.

- Você virá domingo não é? – ela quis saber.

- Irei.

- Traga a menina com você. Quero conhecê-la. – nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Apaguei o resto do meu cigarro e deitei no sofá.

Já havia anoitecido e eu não queria dormir pra ficar de olho em Kitty, mas não consegui. O cansaço me venceu.

_- Não adianta fugir garoto. Não adiante estudar. – Richard me dizia. – Você não vê? Você é igual a mim!_

_- Não! Não sou! – eu gritei. – Eu sou médico!_

_- Não, não é! – ele apagou seu cigarro. – Você é um traficante como eu, a merda de um viciado. Seus filhos serão como eu e os filhos deles serão como eu._

_- Não! Pára de dizer isso! – gritei mais uma vez._

_Ele me estendeu um saquinho com cocaína._

_- Vamos Edward... eu sei que você quer... – ele sacudiu o saquinho._

_- Não... – engoli seco. – Não vou fazer isso._

_Ele me ignorou e despejou o pó branco em cima de uma mesa._

_Pegou um cartão de papel e fez 4 carreiras._

_- Vamos Edward... eu sei que você quer... – ele repetiu._

_- Não! – também repeti._

_Ele se aproximou de mim furioso e me puxou rudemente até a mesa. Inclinado minha cabeça sobre a mesa até eu batê-la com força na madeira._

_- Eu sei que você quer essa porra... ande! – ele gritou._

_A cocaína estava a uns 3 centímetros do meu rosto e meu corpo pedia por ela, mas eu só conseguia pensar em Esme._

_- Edward não temos todo o tempo do mundo! – ele ergueu minha cabeça e a bateu contra a madeira de novo. – Eu quero que você faça isso... quero que você perceba onde é o seu lugar. Quero que você pare de bancar o filhinho da mamãe e volte a ser como eu... uma merda... Vamos Edward!_

_Ele esfregou meu rosto em uma das carreiras._

_Aquilo foi o suficiente pra mim._

_Alcancei o cartão de papel que ele usou pra separar o pó e o enrolei._

_Richard me soltou e eu me inclinei, aspirando a primeira carreira. A segunda e logo depois a terceira._

_Meu corpo caiu mole no chão enquanto meu organismo experimentava o frenesi da droga._

_Eu estava entorpecido e excitado._

_Eu precisava de mais._

_- Você que mais não é? – Richard se divertia._

_Eu assenti._

_- Por favor... – o olhei._

_Ele tirou mais um saquinho e separou as carreiras. Dessa vez eu não hesitei me ergui do chão e aspirei as quatro fileiras de pó branco que estavam ali._

_- Esse sim é o meu Edward. – Richard deu uns tapinhas no topo da minha cabeça quando eu me sentei no chão novamente._

_Eu comecei a senti a pele da minha bochecha queimar e achei que fosse por causa da cocaína, mas logo depois eu ouvi uma voz suave me chamar._

_Um anjo._

_Tinha um anjo no meu antigo quarto?_

_- Edward? – sua voz doce me chamava. – Acorde, por favor, Edward._

_Eu devia ter morrido de overdose. Acho que cheirei demais depois de 15 anos limpo._

_Minha mãe me mataria se eu não tivesse morto._

_- Oh meu Deus! – o anjo disse chorosa._

_Eu queria abrir os olhos e vê-la, mas tinha droga demais no meu organismo e eu não conseguia reagir._

_Eu podia sentir a excitação de cada célula do meu corpo._

_- Por favor, por favor, acorde. – senti algo molhado em minha bochecha. – Eu preciso de você, acorde._

_Meu corpo foi sacudido._

_Um, duas, três vezes... com força._

_- Edward você é minha única esperança, acorde. – mais uma sacudida._

Acorde assustado, num pulo, quando ouvi um estalo e meu rosto queimar.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe. – Kitty murmurava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, encolhida contra a mesa de centro.

Eu me encolhi no sofá.

Era um sonho, apenas um sonho.

Mas eu conseguia sentir o efeito da maldita cocaína no meu organismo.

Meu coração estava acelerado, meu corpo tremia, minha boca estava seca, olhos turvos e ouvidos zunindo. Uma sensação ruim de perseguição me dominava e minha vontade era sair correndo dali.

Espremi meus olhos.

_Só um sonho! Só um sonho!_

Eu repetia como um mantra tentando afastar a vontade incontrolável que eu estava de cheirar mais.

- Edward? – Kitty me chamou com cautela.

Eu ergui meus olhos arregalados e a fitei.

Ela estava assustada.

Ela se ergueu e andou de joelhos até onde eu estava. Tentou me tocar, mas eu afastei sua mão com um safanão.

- Está tudo bem, ok? – ela assentiu. – Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem... – ela repetia.

Eu não queria que ela me visse daquele jeito.

Me levantei ignorando minha tontura e fui cambaleando até o banheiro do meu quarto.

Tirei minha camisa e meu sapato e entrei de calça no chuveiro frio.

Deixando meu corpo escorregar pela cerâmica gelada até que eu me sentasse no chão.

_Só um sonho! Só um maldito sonho!_

Agarrei meus cabelos na inútil tentativa de arrancá-los e a dor física substituir a sensação da falsa droga no meu corpo.

Quando abri meus olhos Kitty estava ajoelhada na minha frente.

Eu ainda estava atordoado, mas me sentia culpado por ter batido em sua mão.

A minha camisa que ela vestia estava ensopada por conta da água fria do chuveiro e ela só vestia aquilo.

- Está tudo bem... – ela repetiu tirando meus cabelos dos meus olhos.

Ela estava tão perto e era tão linda.

Eu coloquei minhas duas mãos em sua cintura e a puxei pro meu colo.

Assim que ela entrelaçou suas pernas a minha cintura, sentando em meu quadril, suas mãos abraçaram meu pescoço e eu me agarrei a sua cintura, escondendo meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço, absorvendo seu cheiro delicioso de morango.

- Me desculpe. – sussurrei entre meus soluços.

- Shiii... está tudo bem agora. – ela alisava meus cabelos suavemente enquanto repetia essa frase várias vezes.

Minha mão direita se infiltrou em seus cabelos e assim que eu os segurei afrouxei nosso abraço.

Nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente pra eu olhar pros seus lábios e saber o que eu queria fazer.

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de colar meus lábios nos seus.

A boca dela era deliciosa, assim como seu cheiro também exalava morangos.

Deus! Será que ela era feita de morango?

O beijo era calmo e só depois que ela percebeu que estávamos fazendo eu a invadi com a minha língua.

Nós puxamos o cabelo um do outro com a mesma força, como se nossos movimentos fossem coordenados.

Cada vez que sua língua quente e macia tocava a minha uma vibração era mandada pra uma região do meu corpo que estava acordando.

Pra completar, Kitty gemeu e se mexeu no meu colo, roçando seu sexo no meu.

Eu perdi a cabeça.

A única coisa que eu queria era esquecer aquela maldita sensação e a dor de ter traído minha família.

O beijo se tornou mais rápido e minhas mãos mais urgentes.

Uma delas se infiltrou pela camisa que ela usava e eu toquei seus seios, me fazendo arfar e ela gemeu quando senti seus mamilos endurecidos contra meus dedos.

Nos ergui com ela em meu colo e a pressionei contra a parede.

Minhas mãos estavam por todo o seu corpo. Eu queria apertá-la e tocá-la onde eu conseguisse.

Soltei seus lábios pra poder lamber e sugar seu pescoço em busca de ar.

Soltei uma de minhas mãos, que agora estava em seus cabelos e desci pela sua barriga até achar o cós da sua calcinha.

Quando comecei a sentir seu calor eu percebi o que eu estava fazendo.

A merda que eu estava fazendo.

QUE PORRA EU ESTAVA FAZENDO?

Me afastei dela e me encostei no vidro do Box.

- Oh meu Deus, me perdoe. – eu pedi a olhando, mas ela não me olhava.

Ela mantinha seus olhos baixos e eu não conseguia entender porque.

Provavelmente raiva de mim...

Porque ela não me parou?

Deus! Se eu tivesse continuado eu iria possuí-la em resguardo.

Ok, agora eu me sinto um lixo.

- Me desculpe Kitty. – eu disse mais uma vez.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – ela ainda não me olhava.

- Não me diga que está tudo bem. – eu quase gritei com ela. – Eu... eu... eu ia transar com você Kitty, entende? Você devia ter me parado...

Ela se desencostou na parede e ia saindo do banheiro.

- Kitty? – a chamei. Ela parou e se virou pra mim. – Você está melhor?

- Sim.

Merda! Eu me odeio.

- Anote seu endereço por favor. Eu vou até sua casa pegar suas coisa. – eu disse.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir embora Edward. – ela finalmente me olhou.

- Me desculpe por isso Kitty, não vai se repetir, eu prometo. – fui sincero.

- Ok. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Vou anotar ele pra você.

Ela se virou e saiu.

- Tome um banho quente também. – eu gritei pra que ela ouvisse.

Eu mudei a temperatura da água e tomei um banho quente.

Eu ainda estava excitado e eu sabia que aquilo me renderia uma puta dor nas bolas.

Mas eu não podia me tocar... não depois de quase tê-la.

Seria doentio da minha parte se eu fizesse isso.

Eu não podia fazer.

Pensar que ela passou mal há horas atrás só fez eu me sentir mais mal.

Eu precisava conversar com ela e pedir desculpas mais uma vez.

Saí do banheiro e vesti um jeans, all star e uma camisa branca simples.

Já havia amanhecido. Era outro dia.

Eu dormi a noite toda naquele sofá.

Quando cheguei a sala, ela estava sentada no sofá com a roupa que Alice havia comprado pra ela. Ela assistia desenho animado.

Tive que sorriu ao lembrar que ela cada vez mais parecia uma menina.

- Anotou? – perguntei a ela.

Eu estava com vergonha de encará-la.

- Está aqui. – ela me passou um pedaço de papel.

Eu li. Tinha uma lista das coisas que ela queria também. Guardei o papel no meu bolso. Eu conhecia o endereço.

- Vou deixar o número do meu celular na geladeira, qualquer coisa me liga, ok? – a avisei.

- Ok. – ela também não tinha me olhado.

- Kitty? – a chamei e ela me olhou. – Vamos conversar quando eu voltar.

- Ok. – ela virou pra televisão.

- Fique a vontade. – peguei a chave do meu volvo e fui em direção a porta. – Faça algo pra você almoçar. – ela apenas assentiu e eu saí.

Eu me senti mais mal ainda em deixá-la sozinha, mas de forma alguma a levaria ao Broklyn.

Antes de ir até a garagem fui à portaria. Pedi ao porteiro que entregasse a chave reserva a Kitty pra mim.

Sai do prédio e segui em direção ao meu inferno particular.

Quando eu estava atravessando a ponte aquela sensação de pânico tomou conta de mim, mas eu tive que me controlar.

Eu achei fácil o apartamento de Kitty. O prédio era horrível e não havia um porteiro, sem contar que ficava num dos piores lugares do Broklyn.

Fiquei imaginando, enquanto ainda estava dentro do carro, como ela fazia pra voltar sozinha pra casa a noite.

Desci do carro e subi dois lances de escada. Abri a porta com a chave que ela me deu e entrei.

Era um único cômodo, úmido e mofado, mas muito organizado. Sorri ao imaginar minha menina fazendo de tudo pra deixar aquele local habitável.

Fui ao seu pequeno guarda-roupas e peguei a bolsa que ela havia descrito no papel. Fui procurando as coisas que estavam na lista e as arrumando dentro da bolsa.

Peguei coisas de higiene pessoal, roupas, sapatos – a maioria tênis, mas quando chegou nas lingeries eu parei.

Eu não queria que ela usasse mais aquilo. Tudo que ela tinha era vulgar demais e eu tenho certeza que era o que ela usava no clube ou pros seus clientes.

Peguei apenas algumas calcinhas de algodão que estavam ali, umas que pareciam com um pequeno short e joguei o resto no lixo.

Eu esperava que ela nunca mais precisasse usar aquilo.

Tinha uns 20 minutos que eu estava ali quando eu ouvi batidas na porta.

Na verdade, não eram batidas... alguém esmurrava a porta.

Eu fiquei indeciso entre abrir e deixar que a pessoa fosse embora, mas minha indecisão durou pouco... apenas o tempo da porta ir ao chão.

- Ora, ora... – ele sorriu com cinismo. – Veja quem está por aqui.

- O que faz aqui Jacob? – minhas mãos já tremiam.

- Eu que deveria perguntar... o que faz aqui doutor? – ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

Jacob era alto, forte e tinha porte, mas ainda conseguia ser um pouco mais baixo que eu e meus ombros eram mais largos.

- Vim fazer um favor a Kitty. – eu disse.

- Cadê minha garota? – ele sorriu.

- Ela não é sua garota! – falei entre os dentes.

- Oh sim... ela é! – ele assentiu enquanto tinha um sorriso nojento no rosto. – Onde ela está?

- Segura... e bem longe de você. – respondi.

- Seu tempo com ela acabou Cullen. – seu sorriso desapareceu. – Se ela não voltar até hoje a noite eu vou ficar bem bravo... porque vou perder bastante dinheiro. Ela é a melhor.

- Ela não vai voltar. – eu o garanti.

- Então eu vou buscá-la. – ele sorriu de novo. – Onde aquela puta está? – ele se alterou.

Eu me aproximei dele e ele pegou um canivete, o apontando pra mim.

Eu tive que rir...

Um canivete? Sério? Amador...

- Primeiro... não se refira a ela assim. – eu disse. Minhas palavras saíram carregadas de ódio. – Segundo ela não vai voltar e seu eu souber Jacob que você encostou um dedo nela eu mesmo farei questão de matá-lo, estamos entendido?

Agora ele que riu.

Eu dei mais um passo a frente.

- Não me ameace seu filho de uma puta... – ele rosnou. – Eu poderia matá-lo agora se eu quisesse.

Eu ri de novo.

Levantei a barra da minha camisa o suficiente pra que ele visse minha cicatriz.

- Sabe o que é isso? – apontei pra minha cicatriz. – Um tiro de 9mm Jacob. Agora me responda... você quer me ameaçar com isso?

- Eu não tenho medo de você doutor. – ele levantou o queixo.

- Deveria Jacob. – eu sorri. – Se você soubesse meu passado não estaria na minha frente agora.

- Tudo isso por uma puta? Sério? – ele gargalhou. – Ela nem vale tanto assim Cullen, não serve nem pra uma chupada.

Eu voei em cima dele e ele passou o canivete no meu braço.

Eu senti meu braço arder e sabia que ele tinha me cortado, mas eu não ligava.

Eu ainda consegui segurar seu braço que estava com o canivete e o imobilizei.

Meu antebraço direito imprensava sua garganta e minha mão direita segurava a sua com o canivete em seu pescoço.

- Eu vou te avisar pela última vez Black. – disse entre os dentes. – Fique. Longe. Dela.

- Ela me deve e se eu pegá-la eu vou matar aquela piranha. – ele rosnou.

Eu apertei meu braço na sua garganta.

- Não... consigo... respirar. – sua voz saiu sufocada.

- Essa é a intenção Black! – eu disse. – Quanto ela te deve?

- 6 mil. – ele disse ainda com a voz sufocada pelo meu aperto.

- Eu vou te pagar e você some, estamos combinados? – afrouxei meu braço em sua garganta, mas o canivete ainda estava em sua pele.

- Se você me pagar sim. – ele disse.

- Amanhã de manhã estarei aqui com o seu dinheiro. – eu disse. – Esteja aqui às 10 Black e depois esqueça a Kitty.

- Ok. – ele assentiu.

- Solte. – apontei pro canivete. Ele soltou e eu peguei.

Logo em seguida tirei meu braço de sua garganta.

- Jacob eu já morei no Broklyn e conheço caras bem piores que você, então se você tem amor a sua vida... não fiquei no meu caminho ou no de Kitty. – o avisei.

Eu odiava ter que usar meu passado pra isso, mas eu precisava fazê-lo sentir medo.

Fui até a cama e peguei a bolsa que eu havia acabado de arrumar segundos antes de Jacob entrar.

Quando eu estava passando pela porta eu o ouvi murmurar.

- Tudo isso por uma puta...

Eu não me contive mais.

Soquei tanto a cara dele que o deixei desacordado quando sai de lá, até os nós dos meus dedos doíam.

Depois que passei pela ponte eu fui até uma loja de eletrônicos.

Eu tinha consciência que meu braço sangrava e que minha blusa estava rasgada, mas eu precisava comprar um celular novo pra Kitty.

Todos na loja me olhavam desconfiados e eu saí de lá assim que paguei pelo aparelho.

Quando o elevador chegou ao meu andar e eu fitei a única porta no corredor, eu tive medo.

E se ela tivesse ido embora?

Eu não estava pronto pra isso.

Dei alguns passos e alcancei a maçaneta.

Meu coração acelerou e se acalmou no mesmo instante em que pude ouvir sua gargalhada atrás da porta.

Eu sorri como um idiota. Ela estava ali.

Usei minha chave e entrei.

Assim que ela me viu sua risada diminuiu.

- Hey! – ela disse.

Ela ainda via desenho.

- Almoçou? – perguntei.

- Sim. Fiz Chilli. – ela sorriu. – Espero que goste.

Eu coloquei sua bolsa atrás do sofá.

- Eu gosto, mas não precisava ter cozinhado. – falei.

Ela fez uma careta e olhou minha camisa branca vermelha de sangue.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está sangrando! – ela quase gritou.

- Não foi nada. – eu sai da sala e fui até o meu quarto.

Eu precisava de um curativo e um anti-séptico.

Sabe lá onde aquele filho da puta colocou aquele canivete.

- Onde você tem um estojo de primeiros socorros? – Kitty entrou no banheiro atrás de mim.

- No banheiro social. – eu disse entrando no meu banheiro.

Olhei o corte no espelho... ele estava feio.

- Senta ai. – ela apontou pro vaso sanitário e se ajoelhou no chão em frente a ele com a caixa de primeiro socorros na mão. – Senta! – ela ordenou.

Eu sentei... fazer o que.

Seus dedos finos e pequenos tocaram a pele do meu abdome quando ela segurou a barra da minha camisa e a puxou.

Ele me olhou sem camisa e mordeu os lábios suavemente.

Eu tive que desviar meus olhos.

Ela pegou um pacote de gaze e abriu, começando a limpar o sangue em volta do corte.

- Deveríamos ir ao hospital. – ela disse. – Você precisa de pontos aqui.

- Eu estou bem. – lhe assegurei.

Eu gemi e fiz uma careta quando ela passou algo que ardia no corte.

Logo depois eu me acalmei...

Eu vi seu rosto se aproximar do meu ombro. Ela fez um bico, fechou os olhos e assoprou o ferimento pra aliviar meu desconforto.

Eu fiquei assistindo atônito.

Será que ela sabia como mexia comigo?

Eu sorri quando ela abriu os olhos e me fitou.

- Obrigado. – pedi.

- Uma mão lava a outra doutor. – agora ela passava uma pomada.

- Você sairia uma boa enfermeira Kitty. – eu disse.

Ela deu uma risada tímida e gostosa.

- Sue sempre me diz isso. – ela disse triste.

- Quem é Sue? – perguntei colocando uma mecha que se desprendeu do seu coque atrás da sua orelha.

- Uma amiga da minha cidade natal. – ela disse enquanto colocava gaze pra fechar o corte. – Ela me dizia isso quando eu cuidava do meu pai no hospital.

- O que houve com seu pai Kitty? – perguntei com cautela.

- Ele morreu... tem dois anos. – vi seus olhos marejarem.

- Eu sinto muito. – sussurrei.

- Eu também. – ela forçou um sorriso.

Ela encarou minha cicatriz e a traçou com os dedos.

Merda! Eu não gostava que ninguém as visse.

Nem eu gostava de vê-las.

- Que cicatriz é essa? – ela perguntou ainda a traçando com o indicador.

A cicatriz era pequena e redonda. Uma típica cicatriz de bala pra quem conhecia.

- Isso é de... – eu a cortei.

- Não é nada. – me levantei a deixando ajoelhada no chão do banheiro. – Pode me fazer companhia no almoço, eu preciso falar com você.

- Claro. – ela se levantou e pegou a caixa no chão, depois de ter guardado tudo que usou.

Eu fui pra cozinha e ela foi até o banheiro guardar a caixinha.

Eu estava nervoso porque pra explicar minha reação hoje no final da manhã eu teria que contar a ela uma parte do meu passado.

- x -


	7. Cap 5

_"Quanto tempo eu estive nessa tempestade?  
Tão impressionado com o oceano sem forma  
Está ficando mais difícil andar na água  
Com essas ondas quebrando sobre minha cabeça_

Se eu pudesse apenas ver você  
Tudo estaria bem  
Se eu pudesse ver você  
Esta escuridão se tornaria luz

Refrão: E eu caminharei na água  
E você me pegará, se eu cair  
E eu me perderei nos seus olhos  
Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo  
Eu sei tudo está bem

Eu sei que você não me trouxe aqui para me afogar  
Então por que eu estou a 10 palmos de profundidade e de cabeça para baixo?  
Apenas sobreviver se tornou meu propósito  
Porque eu estou tão acostumado a viver debaixo da superfície

Se eu pudesse apenas ver você  
Tudo estaria bem  
Se eu pudesse ver você  
Esta escuridão se tornaria luz"

.

_**Lifehouse - Storm.**_

_**[N/A: Por favor, por favor, ouçam a música! =D]**_

_**x**_

Eu me servi do Chilli que Kitty havia feito e me sentei em um dos bancos da bancada da cozinha.

Quando eu comecei a comer ela entrou na cozinha e se sentou a minha frente.

- Então? – ela fez a minha feição preferida.

- Está uma delícia. – eu disse apontando pra minha pequena tigela com Chilli.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sei que sim, mas eu não estava me referindo a comida. – ela disse.

Eu também sorri.

- Eu só queria te pedir desculpas de novo por mais cedo. – eu disse.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – ela ia se levantar.

- Eu não acabei. – apontei pro banco.

Ela revirou os olhos e se sentou.

- Kitty, eu sei que a gente não se conhece direito, eu não sei nada sobre você ou você sobre mim, mas como eu te disse ontem no hospital... eu quero muito conhecer você. – falei. – E quero que você me conheça também, por isso eu vou te explicar o motivo de eu ter reagido daquela forma quando você me acordou.

Ela me encarou.

- Você usa drogas? – ela perguntou sem nenhuma hesitação na voz.

- Não. – falei. – Mas já usei... muito. Eu sou um ex-viciado.

- Em qual? – ela quis saber.

- Cocaína. – falei.

- A quanto tempo você está limpo? – ela perguntou.

- 15 anos, mas ou menos. – respondi.

- Jesus! Quantos anos você tem? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- 27.

Eu percebi que ela contava mentalmente.

- Você usava desde os 12 anos? – perguntou incrédula.

- Não... eu parei com 12 e me viciei com 10. – respondi.

Ainda ouvi ela murmurar um "Jesus!".

Eu ainda não contaria sobre Richard ou os "serviços" que eu fazia pra ele.

- Se você não usa a 15 anos porque estava agindo como se você tivesse usado hoje de manhã? – perguntou curiosa.

Como ela sabia?

- Você já usou cocaína Kitty? – perguntei com cautela.

- Uma vez, mas não usei mais. – ela disse. – Eu não uso nada que me tire do ar. Eu não confio nas pessoas e no que elas podem fazer comigo enquanto estou "fora".

- Que bom! – dei um gole no meu suco. – É um maldito vicio.

- Eu sei... – ela suspirou.

- Sabe?

- Minha mãe... er... era viciada. – agora ela estava hesitante.

- Onde está sua mãe Kitty?

- Morreu... – ela deu de ombros. – Overdose de cocaína.

- Eu sinto muito. – lamentei.

- Não sinta... – ela disse rápido. – Eu mesmo não sinto.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Voltando a hoje de manhã... eu tive um sonho. Na verdade eu tenho ele freqüentemente. – eu disse. – Nesse sonho eu volto a usar cocaína e sempre acordo desse jeito. – passei a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu não sei explicar porque, mas eu acordo com a sensação da droga no meu corpo, acordo com vontade de usá-la, com vontade de voltar ao Broklyn e cheira toda cocaína colombiana que eu encontrar. – suspirei. – Por isso, fiquei agressivo e perdi o controle... você devia ter me parado.

- Não se preocupe Edward. – ela disse. – Está tudo bem. Você me paga pra ficar aqui e seria normal se utilizasse meus serviços.

Eu a olhei pasmo.

Não! Eu realmente não tinha ouvido isso.

- Você é absurda! – eu quase gritei. – Como você pode se ver assim? – neguei com a cabeça. – Você. Não. É. Um. Objeto! Você é uma mulher Kitty! Você tem sentimentos, sonhos, desejos... e... ah! Deixa pra lá! Eu vou ficar aqui a porra da minha vida toda falando bem de você, sobre você e pra quê? Nem você mesma acredita...

Peguei minha tigela e a joguei na pia. Pelo barulho ela quebrou.

Sai da cozinha bufando. Parecia que cada poro do meu corpo exalava raiva.

Entrei no escritório que tinha no meu apartamento e tranquei a porta.

Acendi um cigarro e peguei uma dose de whisky puro.

O estrago nela estava maior que eu imagina.

Pelo tom da sua voz eu tinha certeza que ela tinha problemas com a mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava do pai.

Eu precisava ir devagar com ela.

Eu precisava pedir uns conselhos a Jasper pra isso, afinal ele era o profissional nisso e não eu.

A porra do meu celular tocou me dando um baita susto.

- Fala irmão. – atendi. Era Emmett.

- Fala ai. Está ocupado? – ele quis saber.

- Não Emm, só... puto. – bufei.

- O que houve cara? – perguntou.

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

- É aquela garota do clube? A prostituta? – meu sangue ferveu.

- Emmett, cara, por favor, não fale dela assim. – pedi derrotado e irritado.

- Por quê? Não me diga que está com ela? – ele riu.

- Não estou com ela Emm, mas ela está morando comigo. – falei.

- TÁ MALUCO? A mina é uma puta Edward! – eu desliguei na cara dele.

Olhei o relógio e já eram 5 horas. Eu queria beber toda a garrafa de whisky, mas eu tinha plantão hoje.

Seria bom ficar um tempo longe dela.

Por outro lado eu odiava trabalhar no domingo.

Destranquei a porta e sai do escritório.

Eu a vi sentada na sala lendo um livro – uns dos que eu trouxe da sua casa – quando eu passei pela sala.

Ela abaixou o livro quando me viu.

- Posso falar com você? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Escuta... – parei de andar e olhei pra ela. – Se você se diminuir, desmerecer seu valor, me dizer que nasceu pra isso ou qualquer porra desse tipo... não perca seu tempo.

- Edward, me desculpe, ok? – ela se levantou. Parecia irritada. – Eu só já te disse... eu não estou acostumada a ser tratada bem... principalmente por homens. Essa tem sido minha vida nos dois últimos anos.

- Eu já te falei que não sou igual às pessoas que já passaram na sua vida Kitty e eu não quero que você seja comigo o que foi com eles. – passei a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu quero ser seu amigo, quero te conhecer, quero te ajudar... só isso. – ergui minhas mãos e as soltei causando um estalo quando bateram na lateral do meu corpo. – Eu não estou pedindo nada em troca Kitty... apenas pra você ser você, seja lá quem você for, e não a Kitty do clube.

- Me desculpe. – ela pediu outra vez.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar. Estarei de volta às 7 da manhã. – dito isso eu fui pro meu quarto me arrumar.

Tomei uma ducha quente e coloquei uma roupa confortável.

Quando passei pela sala ela estava na mesma posição de antes, sentada lendo seu livro.

Eu estava tão irritado que não me despedi dela.

Peguei a chave do meu carro e saí.

O plantão foi uma merda e eu só via a hora de ir embora.

Emmett me ligou até as 3 da manhã, mas eu não o atendi.

Meu irmão não tinha nada a ver com os meus problemas ou com Kitty.

Eu aproveitei o plantão e pedi que um clínico desse uma olhada no meu corte. Ele colocou uns grampos ao invés de suturar e eu sorri ao ouvir ele dizer que quem cuidou de mim fez um bom trabalho.

Eu fiquei extremamente feliz quando deu 6:50 da manhã e eu pude ir pra casa.

Exausto...

Eu não dormia decentemente há dois dias. Desde que Kitty entrou na minha vida.

Cheguei em casa 7:15 da manhã.

Já era segunda e Lita deveria estar lá.

Eu tive uma surpresa ou entrar na sala.

Kitty dormia no sofá. Ela vestia uma camiseta justa ao corpo e uma daquelas calcinhas short que eu vi em seu apartamento.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen. - Lita sussurrou vindo da cozinha. – Ela está assim desde que cheguei. – ela disse me vendo observar Kitty no sofá. – Acho que dormiu ai a noite toda.

- Bom dia Lita. Eu vou levá-la pra cama, obrigado. – eu coloquei minha bolsa em cima da poltrona e me inclinei sobre Kitty.

No momento que eu passei meu braço por trás dos seus joelhos ela suspirou pesadamente e sussurrou.

- Não Phil...

- Sou eu Kitty. – sussurrei passando minha outra mão por suas costas e a erguendo.

- Edward? – ela me chamou.

- Estou aqui querida. – ela se agarrou ao meu pescoço.

- Me desculpe, eu dormi... eu... eu estava esperando você chegar pra me desculpar por ser tão estúpida. – suas palavras saiam emboladas e incoerentes.

- Durma Kitty, ainda é cedo. – a coloquei na cama.

Ela se ajeitou e se aninhou a um travesseiro.

- Pode ficar aqui? – ela pediu. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

Eu tirei meus sapatos e me deitei ao seu lado.

Ela soltou o travesseiro e se aninhou a mim.

Ela colocou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e passou preguiçosamente o nariz por ele, me causado arrepios e me deixando excitado.

- Você cheira tão bem. – ela murmurou.

Considerando que havia 13 horas que eu não tomava um banho... com certeza ela estava dormindo ou sonhando com um pseudo-cheiro meu.

- Durma Kitty. – comecei a fazer cafuné nos seus cabelos, mas quem apagou depois de poucos minutos fui eu.

Acordei com meu celular tocando, mas não foi isso que me deixou de mal humor.

Eu estava sozinho na cama.

Peguei o aparelho no meu bolso e atendi.

- Alô.

- Edward seu filho da puta porque não me atende? – Emmett gritou.

- Porque você só fala merda Emmett. – respondi.

- É isso? Você vai virar as costas pra mim, pra sua família por causa de uma puta? – perguntou irado.

- Emmett eu juro que irei desligar se você repetir essa merda de novo. – me sentei.

- Ok... a porra da vida é sua... vá em frente e a joguei no lixo outra vez. – provocou.

- Emmett, eu amo você cara, mas pára de se meter na minha vida, ok? – pedi. – Eu sou adulto e vacinado, se eu me fuder eu deixo você me falar "eu te avisei". – fiz uma falsa imitação da sua voz grossa e alta.

- Vá pro inferno então! Não quero mais saber... – ele disse. – Nossos pais sabem sobre ela?

- Apenas o papai... – eu disse. – Mamãe não, a menos que ele tenha contado pra ela.

- Uhm... – ele murmurrou.

- Vê se não vai abrir a porra da boca Emmett. – pedi.

- Relaxa. – ele disse.

- Eu preciso falar com você e Jasper. Podemos almoçar juntos? – perguntei.

- Sempre. – ele disse. – Vou marcar com ele e te ligo.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Quando eu olhei o visor depois que desliguei a ligação eu vi à hora. 9:30.

Porra! Eu tinha que estar no Broklyn com o dinheiro as 10 e contando com o transito na ponte e o fato de eu ter que ir ao banco sacar o dinheiro... eu não conseguiria.

Nem tomar banho e me trocar eu teria tempo.

Sai do quarto de Kitty do jeito que estava e fui até a cozinha.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen. – Lita me cumprimentou outra vez. – Fiz o seu café.

- Não vou tomar café Lita, mas obrigado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kitty perguntou preocupada.

- Só atrasado. – eu disse. – Ainda tem seu aparelho antigo? – perguntei a ela.

- Sim, por quê? – quis saber.

- Eu quero que você me dê o telefone de Jacob e me dê o aparelho pra jogá-lo fora. – expliquei.

Ela deu um pulo do banco.

- Como assim você quer o número dele? – perguntou nervosa. – Edward você não está pensando... – a cortei a puxando pra sala.

- Apenas me dê Kitty. – pedi.

- Não. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Não sem antes você me dizer por quê.

Teimosia... mais uma pra série de "Defeitos e Qualidades da Kitty".

- Eu marquei com ele hoje às 10 Kitty. Estou indo pagar sua dívida com ele. – expliquei.

- Não! Não, não e não! – ela disse irritada. – Eu sei me cuidar, ok? Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não sou uma menina indefesa.

- Eu não estou te pedindo autorização Kitty, estou te pedindo o telefone dele. – falei.

- Seu arrogante filho de uma ... – tapei sua boca.

- Hey! Não xingue minha mãe. – disse irritado.

Ela afastou sua mão da minha boca com um tapa.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir vê-lo. – ela disse alterada. – Ele é perigoso Edward, você não tem ideia.

- Eu estive com ele ontem Kitty. – sua boca abriu. – Quando eu fui pegar suas coisas... ele esteve por lá.

Ela se aproximou de mim, levantando a manga da minha camisa olhando meu curativo.

- Foi ele quem fez isso? – ela sussurrou.

- Foi, mas não se preocupe eu sei me defender. – eu disse baixinho, quase foi um sussurro.

- Eu não quero que se machuque por minha causa. – ela ainda sussurrava.

Ela estava tão perto de mim que eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro fresco de morangos.

- Eu só vou dar o dinheiro a ele Kitty e você estará livre dele. – expliquei. – Eu vou te ligar pra dizer que está tudo bem.

- Não vá. – ela me olhou e sua mão livre tocou meu outro ombro.

- Eu preciso ir... me dê o telefone. – pedi. – Eu não quero que ele pense que eu não vou e venha procurar por você.

- Eu dou. – ela soltou meus ombros.

Saiu da sala e entrou no corredor.

Quando ela voltou me deu seu antigo aparelho.

Eu o jogaria fora. Não queria que ela tivesse ligação com clientes antigos e o pior... com Jacob.

Busquei o número dele enquanto Kitty me olhava apreensiva e roia as unhas.

- Não faça isso. – a repreendi tirando seus dedos da boca.

Ela sorriu nervosamente e passou a esfregar uma mão na outra.

- Eu sabia que minha garota não desistiria. – Jacob atendeu. É claro que eu estava ligando do antigo número de Kitty.

Jamais ele saberia meu número.

- Sou eu Black.

- Ah... – ele disse decepcionado.

- Estou ligando pra avisar que vou me atrasar. – eu disse. – Estarei lá as 11.

- Tudo bem doutor. Vou te esperar ansiosamente. – ele disse carregado de sarcasmo.

- Não apronte nada Black ou seu dinheiro vai parar em alguma instituição de caridade. – o avisei.

- Eu não falei que iria aprontar, falei? – ele ainda estava se divertindo.

- 11 horas Black. – depois disso eu desliguei.

Como agora eu tinha tempo, eu fui tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Durante todo esse tempo Kitty estava sentada na minha cama apreensiva.

Ela vestia um vestido solto no corpo e estava descalça.

Fazia frio em NY, mas o aquecedor estava ligado.

- Hey! – a chamei enquanto secava meu cabelo. – Relaxa, eu estarei bem.

- Ele já matou pessoas Edward, eu sei que já. – ela começou a chorar. – Me leve com você, por favor.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – me ajoelhei a sua frente. – Eu estou indo lá pra te manter segura e se eu te levar comigo isso será em vão.

- Não vá. – ela suplicou me olhando.

Eu a puxei da cama fazendo com que ela se ajoelhasse no chão também e a puxei pra um abraço.

- Eu estarei bem Kitty. Vou te ligar assim que sair de lá, ok? – falei enquanto ela molhava minha camisa cinza com suas lágrimas. – Shiii... está tudo bem.

Depois que eu a acalmei, eu sai de casa.

Prometendo mais uma vez que eu ligaria pra ela assim que eu saísse de seu antigo apartamento.

Eu pedi pra ela ligar pra polícia caso isso não acontecesse em meia hora. Sei lá, só por precaução.

Antes de ir para o Broklyn eu passei ao caixa eletrônico e saquei o dinheiro que teria que dar a Jacob.

Aproveitei pra jogar o celular no lixo numa daquelas lixeiras de coleta seletiva.

Cheguei ao apartamento 5 minutos adiantado, mas Jacob já estava lá.

- Pontual hein doutor. – ele zombou.

- Sem conversa Jacob. – o adverti. – Tome seu dinheiro e suma.

O entreguei o bolo que eu carregava no bolso.

Eu esperei pacientemente ele contar cada nota.

- Eu gosto de homens de palavra Cullen. – ele disse.

Seu rosto estava, digamos, bem machucado depois de ontem.

- Se manda. – eu disse. – Se voltar a procurá-la eu mesmo acabo com você, entendeu?

- Sempre ameaçando... tsc tsc tsc. – ele balançava o bolo de notas se divertindo.

Quando me virei pra sair do apartamento – ainda sem porta. – dei de cara com um homem alto e loiro. Ele não me era estranho.

-Vamos ter uma festinha Black? – perguntei cínico.

- Oh que indelicadeza. – ele deu um tapa na testa. – Esse é James um amigo meu, nós pensamos em retribuir isso Cullen. – ele apontou pro seu rosto.

Eu ri.

- Não se garante Black? – perguntei. – Não é capaz de me apagar sozinho?

- É só garantia. – ele deu de ombros.

Senti os braços fortes de James me segurarem, apertando-os ao redor da minha cintura.

Eu não tinha chance de sair daquele aperto.

- Não bate na cara dele chefe. – James disse.

Logo em seguida Jacob começou uma série de socos no meu abdome.

Eu tentei de todas as formas me livrar de James e as vezes conseguia atingir Jacob com as minhas pernas, mas estava difícil.

Eu já estava quase inconsciente.

O filho da puta estava usando um soco inglês pra me atingir.

Quando eu estava quase apagando... ouvi a voz do meu anjo.

- Jake! Pára! PÁRA, POR FAVOR!

Mas que porra ela estava fazendo aqui?

- Ahh...agora sim nossa reunião está completa. – ele disse a olhando por cima dos meus ombros.

Eu não conseguia vê-la, mas eu conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue que eu regurgitava a cada soco.

- Por favor, pára! – sua voz estava fraca.

- Kitty, vá embora. – eu pedi.

James me largou e eu caí fraco no chão. No mesmo momento Kitty se jogou no chão ao meu lado, afagando meu rosto.

Jacob agarrou meus cabelos me fazendo encará-lo.

- Aproveite sua puta doutor... coma ela bastante, se divirta... porque quando ela cansar de você é pra mim que ela vai voltar. – ele disse com escárnio. – Ela nasceu pra ser uma puta Cullen...

- Vá pro inferno! – rosnei.

Ele me deu um soco no rosto e saiu. Levando James com ele.

- Você está bem? Consegue andar? Oh meu Deus Edward. – sua voz mostrava seu desespero.

- Estou bem Kitty, mas decepcionado por ter me desobedecido. – falei.

- Você é louco! Só pode! Se eu não apareço por aqui ele ia te matar! – ela quase gritou.

- Não, não ia. – cuspi o sangue que se acumulou em minha boca. – A quem mais ele pediria dinheiro daqui a alguns dias?

- Depois eu que sou absurda. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Quanto deu a ele?

- 6 mil. – eu disse. – Foi o que ele me disse que você devia a ele.

- Edward! Eu não devo nem 2 mil a ele. – ela disse irritada.

- Eu não estou preocupado com dinheiro Kitty. – a olhei. – Eu me preocupo com você.

Ela tirou o lenço que usava ao redor do pescoço e passou sobre meus lábios, tirando o sangue dali.

Seu gesto foi tão carinhoso. Ali eu vi que ela também se importava comigo.

- Obrigado. – dei um sorriso débil a ela.

- Você não tem que me agradecer Edward. – ela disse tirando o lenço dos meus lábios. – Eu também me preocupo com você. Você acha que é forte, mas não é... e também não é indestrutível. – eu ri. – Eu... eu quero cuidar de você como você cuida de mim.

Ela sorriu e eu a segui. Era quase impossível não retribuir um sorriso dela.

Eu juro por Deus que se eu não estivesse regurgitando sangue eu a beijava agora.

- Temos que ir. – eu tentei me levantar mais não consegui.

- Fiquei ai. – ela se levantou. – Eu vou aproveitar que estamos aqui e pegar mais algumas coisas.

Eu assenti e joguei minha cabeça pra trás, encostando-a na cama.

Um tempo depois ela voltou pro meu lado no chão e começou a colocar umas coisas dentro de uma bolsa.

A maioria eram caixas e livros, mas o último item era um porta retrato.

- Quem é? – perguntei apontando o porta retrato.

- Meu pai. – ela me passou a foto.

Seria possível ela ser ainda mais bonita? Era visível que ela era mais nova do que agora, mas seus cabelos continuavam os mesmos e a mesma feição de menina.

- Você parece com ele. – entreguei o porta retrato a ela.

- Eu sei. – ela disse orgulhosa. – Ele era tudo pra mim. Às vezes eu me culpo por ter deixado ele ir.

- O que aconteceu Kitty? – perguntei receoso.

- Ele foi assaltado em Seattle e reagiu. – ela olhava a foto com o olhar longe. – Ele não queria ter ido. – ela disse. – Era a final de um jogo importante e Charlie era vidrado em futebol, mas aquele dia... ele não queria ir. Disse que ficaria em casa comigo porque ele me deixava muito sozinha. Eu insisti pra que ele fosse e disse que sairia com Lauren e que ele não precisava se preocupar. – ela fungou. – Ele era o xerife da nossa cidade e simplesmente reagiu ao assalto e não resistiu.

Eu a puxei e a abracei o mais apertado que consegui.

- Me desculpe fazer você falar sobre isso. – eu disse aspirando o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem. – ela disse segurando minha nuca. – Eu gosto de lembrar de Charlie. Gosto de pensar que eu o curti antes disso acontecer e que eu era feliz quando estava com ele. – ela suspirou. – Eu tinha uma família, um namorado que eu amava, uma casa, um carro que era meu xodó, eu tinha me formado dias antes dele morrer... ele queria que eu fosse professora de literatura por causa da minha paixão por livros.

- Você ainda pode ser professora. – eu disse a soltando do abraço pra encará-la.

- Não, não posso. – ela se levantou. – Minha vida foi estragada demais pra que eu pense em fazer algo bom com ela.

- Não... não diga isso, por favor. – pedi.

Ela ficou em silêncio e colocou a bolsa sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Ela me ajudou a levantar e fomos até meu carro.

Eu deixei que ela dirigisse, eu estava dolorido demais pra pensar em dirigir.

Assim que ela subiu na ponte eu decidi quebrar o silêncio.

- O que aconteceu depois que seu pai morreu? – perguntei.

- Eu tinha acabado de fazer 18, então tive que ir pro Arizona morar com a minha mãe. – ela olhava a estrada.

- Quem é Phil Kitty? – quando minhas palavras acabaram de sair eu a vi segurando o volante com força e prender o ar nos pulmões.

- Kitty? – a chamei.

Ela soltou o ar e o aperto no volante.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – ela disse.

- Me desculpe. – pedi.

O resto do caminho até o apartamento ficamos em silêncio.

Assim que eu cheguei liguei pra Emmett e pedi que ele levasse Rose ao almoço e pedisse pra Jasper levar Alice.

Eu iria levar Kitty comigo.

- Devíamos ir ao hospital. – ela disse quando ouviu meu gemido ao sentar no sofá.

- Eu estou bem. – lhe assegurei.

- Pode ter alguma costela quebrada Edward. – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Vamos sair pra almoçar com meus irmãos. – a avisei. – Saímos daqui a 30 minutos.

- É uma boa ideia?

- Sim. – respondi.

Ela se levantou e saiu.

Quando voltou segurava um copo e me deu um comprimido.

- É um relaxante muscular. – me disse.

Eu tomei o comprimido e fechei os olhos por dois segundos encostando minha cabeça no encosto do sofá.

Eu estava suando de nervoso.

Meus irmãos conheceriam Kitty e eu estava ansioso pra caralho.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu precisava que minha família aceitasse Kitty e não a julgasse.

- x -


	8. Cap 6

"_Quando a noite tiver vindo_

_E a terra estiver escura_

_E a lua será a única luz que nós veremos_

_Não, eu não vou ficar com medo_

_Não vou derramar uma lágrima_

_Contanto que você fique, que você fique bem aqui_

_Se o céu que vemos lá em cima_

_Desabar e cair_

_Ou a montanha desmoronasse e caísse no mar_

_Eu não chorarei_

_Não, eu não derramarei uma lágrima,_

_Contanto que você fique, que você fique aqui"_

_**Stand by Me – Jonh Lennon.**_

__

- Edward. – sua voz doce me chamava.

- Uhm? – murmurei.

- Vai se atrasar pro almoço com seus irmãos. – podia sentir que ela sorria.

- Vamos... – a corrigi.

Ouvi ela bufar e abri os olhos.

Eu estava deitado no sofá e devo ter cochilado.

- Que horas são? – perguntei a ela. Minha voz saiu rouca.

- Meio dia e meio. – ela disse.

Merda! A gente ia se atrasar.

Eu me levantei com cuidado, mas ainda sim tive que gemer de dor.

- Vem... – ela passou o braço pela minha cintura me apoiando. – Deixa eu te ajudar.

Eu não estava tão ferido assim. Ela não precisava me escorar, mas não seria pecado se eu me aproveitasse do seu calor.

- Vai tomar banho? – ela perguntou quando chegamos ao meu quarto.

- Sim, eu estou cheirando a sangue. – eu tentei tirar minha camisa mais minhas costelas doíam demais.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Humildade é uma virtude Edward. – lá estava aquela cara de desafio. – Você não seria menos durão se pedisse minha ajuda.

Eu tive que sorrir.

Ela era danada!

- Kitty? Você pode me ajudar? – pedi fazendo bico.

Ela se aproximou e puxou minha camisa. Fazendo-a bagunçar ainda mais meus cabelos.

- Obrigado. – sussurrei sentindo o calor dela. Ela estava tão perto.

- De nada. – ela pousou as mãos no meu abdome e deslizou até meu peito.

A palma da sua mão parecia seda e aquilo me deixou louco.

Meu homem das cavernas se debatia dentro de mim querendo se libertar.

Ela se aproximou mais.

Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu curativo e em seguida seu indicador traçou minha cicatriz.

- Isso foi um tiro? – ela sussurrou.

- Sim. – também sussurrei.

- Como? – eu não respondi. Não queria responder.

Ela me olhou. Deve ter sentido meu desconforto e não insistiu.

Ao invés de falar ela subiu suas mãos e tocou meu rosto.

- Vai fazer a barba? – ela olhou nos meus olhos.

Eu não sei como explicar o tom da sua voz. Era uma mistura de doce e sexy.

Eu já estava duro.

- Não dá tempo. – respondi. – Estamos atrasados.

- Eu gosto dela assim. – ela disse escovando minha barba com a ponta dos seus dedos.

Eu fechei meus olhos sentindo seu toque.

Uma fração de segundo depois seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Era um beijo suave e molhado. Não era um selinho, mas também não era um beijão.

Ela movimentava seus lábios abertos nos meus me fazendo sentir seu gosto e desejando que ela usasse sua língua na minha. Ela dava beijos molhados em meus lábios, um de cada vez. Primeiro no de cima e depois no de baixo, mas foi quando ela o sugou que eu perdi o controle.

Eu só pensava em possuí-la.

Merda!

Tive que me afastar.

- Precisamos ir. – eu disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Não queria encará-la e ver sua feição, mas também não queria que ela se sentisse rejeitada.

Como explicar a ela que eu parei o beijo senão eu a atacaria?

- Vou te esperar na sala. – eu abri os olhos e ainda pude vê-la sair do meu quarto.

Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida e me vesti.

Coloquei um jeans preto, um tênis puma e uma camisa gola V bege.

- Está pronta? – perguntei a Kitty assim que entrei na sala.

- Pronta e faminta. – ela se levantou animada.

- Gosta de comida japonesa? – perguntei pegando a chave do carro.

- Nunca comi. – ela fez uma careta. – É bom?

- Você vai gostar! – garanti a ela.

Fomos pra garagem e seguimos até o restaurante japonês que havia marcado com Emmett.

Não ficava longe de casa, mas com a dor que eu sentia nas costas e nas costelas nem fudendo eu iria a pé.

Logo chegamos ao restaurante. Deixei meu carro no pequeno estacionamento que havia nele e antes de sair de lá eu já sabia que meus irmãos já tinham chegado.

O jipe de Emmett e o Porshe de Alice já estavam ali.

Eu passei a mão pelas costas de Kitty a guiando pra dentro do restaurante e já na porta avistei meus irmãos e minhas cunhadas.

E tinha um adicional. Minha princesa tinha vindo.

- Tio Eeeeeddd! – ela correu e se jogou em mim antes que eu pudesse pensar.

Todos do restaurante nos olharam e eu gemi com a dor que eu sentir ao pegá-la no colo.

- Oi princesa. – beijei seus cabelos. – Quem você é hoje?

- Eu sou a Ariel. – ela disse animada. – Você pode ser o Sebastian quando formos brincar.

- Ok. – apertei seu nariz minúsculo. – Eu adoro ser o Sebastian.

- Olha. – ela apontou pros seus lábios e fez um bico enorme.

- Ficou lindo em você. – eu disse.

- E a mamãe nem ligou. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas ela disse alguma coisa sobre capar você.

Kitty engasgou atrás de mim.

- Oi. – Alicia sorriu pra ela. – Eu sou Alicia.

- Eu sou Kitty Alicia. – Kitty retribuiu o sorriso.

- Ela é bonita. – Alicia sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Você vai casar tio?

- Não. – sussurrei no seu de volta.

- Mamãe sempre fala que você está sobrando. – ela riu.

- Sua mãe fala demais querida. – eu também ri.

- Alicia! – Rosalie a chamou.

Ela pulou do meu colo e voltou correndo a mesa.

Eu comecei a andar, mas Kitty ficou parada, tensa.

- O que houve? – perguntei a ela.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Kitty... Jasper, Alice e Alicia você já conhece... falta só Emmett e Rose. – apontei. – Eles não são tão ruins assim.

Ok, Rosalie pode ser. – pensei.

- Ok, vamos. – ela disse fazendo menção de caminhar.

Eu novamente pousei minhas mãos em suas costas e a guiei até a mesa.

- Desculpem o atraso. – eu disse quando chegamos. – Tive um compromisso de manhã que me tomou mais tempo que eu imaginava.

- Oi Kitty! – Alice levantou e a abraçou. – Venha sente-se aqui. Esse é o lado das mulheres. – ela apontou pro sofá onde Rose e Alicia estavam sentadas.

Emmett estava sentado na frente de Rose e Alice de Jasper.

- Rose, Emm... essa é Kitty. – eu apontei pra ela. – Kitty esse é meu irmão Emmett e minha cunhada Rosalie.

Emmett se levantou e estendeu a mão pra Kitty.

- Prazer. – eles se cumprimentaram. – Edward fala muito de você.

- Sério? – ela me olhou divertida. – Ele também fala muito na família dele.

- Sente-se. – Emmett apontou o lugar que antes Alice tinha a convidado pra sentar.

Eu lancei um olhar de agradecimento a Emmett e ele sorriu dando de ombros como se dissesse "foda-se".

Rosalie não a cumprimentou e eu até a agradeci por isso. Não gostaria dela e de Kitty juntas.

O garçom trouxe os cardápios e Kitty disse que iria comer o que eu pedisse pra mim

Pedi sashimi de salmão e água sem gás.

- Então... – a voz de Rose quebrou o silêncio da mesa. – Seu nome é Kitty mesmo?

Kitty me olhou.

- Na verdade é um apelido. – ela disse tensa.

- Apelido... – Rosalie murmurou. – Então qual o seu nome?

- Rose! – Jasper a repreendeu.

- Ué? É crime? Ela deve ter um nome oras. – ela fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

Kitty estava tensa e eu sentia que a vontade dela era de sair correndo dali.

- Eu sei o nome dela. – Alicia disse dando um gole em sua coca-cola.

- E qual é querida? – Rose a incentivou.

- Você é como a Hello Kitty não é? – Alicia perguntou a Kitty. – Você parece com ela, mas a Hello Kitty não tem boca, então eu acho que você tirou o Hello pra disfarçar já que você tem uma boquinha.

Todos a mesa riram da chuva de palavras da pequena.

Até Kitty riu.

Depois eu teria que agradecer a Alicia por descontrair o ambiente.

Alice puxou um assunto sobre moda, roupas e afins com Kitty e é claro que Rosalie se meteu no meio. Futilidade devia ser o nome do meio de Rosalie Hale-Cullen.

- Vai pra praia esse final de semana, não é? – Emmett perguntou.

- Vamos. – olhei pra Kitty e no mesmo minuto ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Mamãe deve te ligar. – Jasper disse. – Acho que nós vamos na sexta pela manhã.

- Eu sou vou poder ir sábado de manhã Jazz. Tenho plantão. – o avisei.

- Troca. – Emmett disse. – Você sempre troca.

- Eu troquei o de domingo. – falei. – Eu vou sábado de manhã e vou voltar segunda a tarde.

- Uhmm... – Emmett murmurou com malícia.

Nossos pedidos chegaram e nós começamos a comer.

Kitty fazia uns sons engraçados enquanto comia e eu fiquei satisfeito em saber que ela estava gostando da minha escolha.

- Eu já volto. – avisei quando todos acabaram de comer.

Eu fui até a varanda que tinha no restaurante e acendi um cigarro.

- Como vocês estão? – ouvi a voz de Jasper atrás de mim.

- Quem? – perguntei voltando meu olhar pra cidade de NY.

- Você e Kitty? – ele disse.

- Não existe "vocês" Jazz. – apontei. – Eu só estou ajudando ela com uns problemas.

- Você a tirou do clube? – assenti tragando meu cigarro. – E vocês não... – eu o cortei.

- Ela está de resguardo por causa do aborto Jasper. – quase revirei os olhos.

- Mas isso não significa que você não quer, certo? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu estaria mentindo pra você se eu te dissesse que não a desejo. – olhei pra ela pelo vidro que dava pro restaurante. Alicia estava em seu colo e elas riam de algo que Alice dizia. Eu sorri. – Eu penso nisso em cada maldito segundo que estou ao lado dela, mas não posso. – traguei meu cigarro mais uma vez.

- Vai devagar com ela Edward. Kitty tem um coração enorme, mas foi muito machucada nos últimos anos. – ele pediu.

- Eu vou descobrir Jazz. Aos poucos ela está me contando seu passado. – apaguei meu cigarro em um cinzeiro. – E eu sei que uma hora ela irá me dizer seu nome.

- Eu sei que sim. – ele deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Ouvimos batidas no vidro e nos viramos.

Alice acenava nos pedindo pra entrar.

- Tenho que ir baby. – ela disse a Jasper. – Meu horário de almoço acabou.

- Nós já vamos também. – eu disse a eles.

Seguimos os três a mesa onde o restante estava e chamei Kitty pra ir embora.

Nos despedimos e voltamos pra cobertura.

- Se importa se eu for deitar? – perguntei assim que entramos no apartamento.

Eu já não conseguia disfarçar minha dor. Até pra andar doía.

- Não. – ela disse. – Vou pegar outro remédio pra você.

Eu assenti e fui pro meu quarto. Ao passar pela cozinha ainda pude ver Lita de costas.

Me deitei de bruços na minha cama e fechei os olhos.

- Tome. – eu abri os olhos e Kitty se mantinha inclinada a minha frente.

- Obrigado. – me sentei e tomei o comprimido.

- Tire a blusa. – ela pediu. – Vou fazer você se sentir melhor.

Será que ela ainda não tinha entendido?

- Kitty, você... – ela me cortou.

- É apenas uma massagem Edward. – ela sorriu sacudindo uma garrafa transparente com um líquido rosa dentro.

Eu tirei minha camisa e deitei de bruços. Os braços colados ao meu corpo e minha cabeça pro lado.

Gemi ao sentir o líquido gelado em contado com a minha pele quente e logo em seguida o cheiro de morangos me atingiu.

Eu nunca mais na minha vida veria morango com os mesmos olhos.

Acho que nunca mais eu conseguiria comer um morango.

- Se eu te machucar me avise, ok? – ela pediu.

- Umhum... – murmurei.

Eu tentei clarear minha mente. Tentei pensar em doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, uma cirurgia de 8 horas, tentei até pensar na recepcionista barbuda de 120kg do 3º andar do hospital, mas nada, nada do que eu pensasse conseguiria tirar os pensamentos impuros que eu estava naquele momento.

_É só uma massagem Cullen. Você deveria relaxar._

Não dá!

Eu estava de bruços, vulnerável a pequena mulher sentada em meus quadris e serpenteando precisamente suas mãos na extensão das minhas costas.

Mais uma pra série de "Qualidades e defeitos da Kitty"... massagem.

Eu estava usando todas as minhas forças pra não virar e agarrá-la.

Senti a ponta dos seus dedos na minha outra cicatriz. Aquela que o tiro entrou pelas costas e saiu pela barriga.

- É outro? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – me limitei a responder.

- Quantos você tem? – perguntou curiosa.

- Só dois. – respondi.

- Só? – ela deu uma risada. – Você não era um simples viciado não é? – perguntou séria.

- Não.

- Quer me contar? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Não.

- Tudo bem. – ela tirou suas mãos de mim. Antes que eu pudesse soltar um muxoxo ela disse.

- Vire-se.

- O quê? – abri meus olhos os arregalando.

- Vire-se Edward. – ela pediu de novo. – Os golpes foram na sua barriga, preciso massagear ali também.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – apontei.

Na verdade... isso não seria bom pro meu controle e com certeza ela sentiria minha ereção.

- Não acredito. – ela riu. – O grande e inabalável Edward Cullen com medo de duas mãos. Anda!

Ela se ergueu um pouco nos seus joelhos e eu virei de barriga pra cima.

Quando eu a encarei ela mordeu os lábios e voltou a sentar em meus quadris.

Eu podia senti seu calor pelo nosso jeans.

Eu não tive como evitar e soltei um gemido no mesmo momento que espremi os olhos.

O líquido gelado no meu peito me fez arfar e eu quase gozei quando senti suas mãos na minha barriga, muito próxima da onde eu as queria.

- Está doendo? – ela perguntou divertida.

Ela estava se divertindo me torturando, me provocando.

Eu neguei.

- Me diga o que está sentindo então Edward. – ela sussurrou. Suas mãos serpenteando meu peito e minha barriga.

_Tesão. Serve?_

- Acho que você consegue adivinhar. – disse com a voz rouca.

- Uhmm... – ela gemeu. – Acho que sim.

Puta merda! Ela estava friccionando seu quadril no meu. Rebolando em cima de mim, arrastando seu quadril pra frente e pra trás.

- Kitty... – a chamei. Eu juro que ia gozar se ela continuasse. – Pára Kitty. – pedi.

- Não. – ela disse com uma voz arrastada. Sexy pra caralho. – Eu não _quero_ parar.

Eu abri meus olhos e a fitei.

Seus olhos chocolates ardiam em mim, sua boca estava entreaberta e suas mãos espalmadas em meu peito.

- Pára. – supliquei.

- Você quer que eu pare Edward? – ela mordeu os lábios.

Não! Por favor, não!

Eu não consegui responder.

Eu agi.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu quadril. Uma de cada lado e apertei sua pele por cima do jeans. Ela soltou um gemido e sorriu.

Minhas mãos ganharam vida e subiram pela lateral do seu corpo. Toquei seus seios por cima da camiseta, os apertando com desejo e isso fez seu sorriso se abrir.

Quando eu ia tirar sua camiseta, ela me parou.

- Não tire. – ela olhou em meus olhos. – Por favor.

Eu soltei a barra da sua camiseta e voltei a acariciar seu corpo por cima das suas roupas.

Ela estava me enlouquecendo, ainda rebolava em cima de mim com precisão e a cada apertão que eu dava em sua pele seus movimentos se intensificavam me fazendo chegar na beira do precipício.

Eu me ergui e me sentei com ela ainda em meu colo.

Beijei e lambi seu pescoço. Seu cheiro de morango me acertando como uma faca afiada.

Beijei seu colo e abaixei sua blusa quando escorreguei uma das alças pelo seu ombro.

Ela não usava sutiã e aquilo facilitou pra eu alcançar seus seios perfeitos.

Seu mamilo era como eu imaginava. Sensível, macio e rosa. Perfeito.

O puxei por entre meus dentes e ela soltou um gritinho jogando sua cabeça pra trás.

Enquanto eu me deliciava com seu seio minha mão se infiltrou por dentro dos seus cabelos e eu não resisti, a puxei pra um beijo.

Esse beijo foi diferente de todos que nós já demos. Nele imperava o desejo, era carnal.

Ela suspirou e agarrou meus cabelos quando minha língua tocou a dela. Uma de minhas mãos ainda acariciava seus seios.

Ainda nos beijávamos quando eu tirei minhas mãos do seu corpo pra abrir seu jeans.

Ela levantou e tirou a calça ficando apenas com uma calcinha minúscula de renda preta.

Puta merda! Ela queria me matar!

Eu inverti nossas posições e deitei em cima dela, me apoiando na cama com uma das mãos pra não pesar sobre ela.

Voltei a morder seus mamilos, ela gemeu mais alto e eu senti uma dor aguda no meu couro cabeludo.

- Uhm... – ela gemeu umedecendo os lábios. – Edward...

_Isso baby... meu nome._

Eu a queria! Deus, como a queria! Só minhas bolas sabiam como eu a queria, mas ela só tinha 3 dias de resguardo, eu não podia fazer isso...

Mas eu podia dar prazer a ela. Eu podia fazer ela se sentir como nunca se sentiu... eu podia proporcionar isso a ela.

Desci os beijos por sua barriga quando eu ergui um pouco sua camiseta.

Beijei e mordisquei seu colo, seio, barriga... até chegar a sua calcinha.

Eu dei um pequeno beijo ali e a vi arquear as costas.

Puxei suavemente aquela pequena peça de renda alisando suas coxas perfeitas no caminho.

Beijei seus pés, tornozelos, coxas e lambi sua virilha.

Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação. Eu podia imaginar o quanto ela estava molhada e esperando por mim, mas isso ia ter que esperar.

Eu queria mostrar pra ela que sexo não é um produto. Que sexo é prazer, é entrega.

Queria mostrar a ela que o seu corpo não era um objeto pra ser usado e descartado.

Queria que ela visse o quanto ela é linda.

Passei dois dedos por sua entrada e quase morri. Ela estava encharcada.

Eu não sei como, mas consegui ficar mais duro ainda.

Ela gemeu e empurrou o quadril na direção das minhas mãos.

Eu passei minha língua suavemente por sua extensão.

- Oh meu Deus! Mais, por favor. – ela murmurou.

Ela era deliciosa. Como eu imaginava que seria.

Depois de alguns minutos em que eu a estava lambendo e sugando, suas pernas prenderam minha cabeça entre as suas pernas e seus dedos se contorceram nos meus cabelos, no mesmo momento que se corpo se contorcia em espasmos e ela gemia alto.

Eu a lambi uma última vez e sai do abraço de suas pernas.

- Oh meu Deus! Isso foi... – sua voz não saiu.

Eu sorri ao ver o que eu havia feito com ela.

Minha menina.

- Eu sei anjo. – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado na cama.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e me encarou.

- Tire a calça. – ela ordenou.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – deixei claro.

- Eu sei que não. – ela se ergueu e em dois segundos já abria meu zíper. – Mas eu preciso retribuir Edward. – ela falava nervosamente. – Eu estou aqui pra isso e você me deu eu quero dar pra você.

_Eu estou aqui pra isso_... sua voz ecoou.

Mais que merda Kitty!

- PÁRA! – eu gritei tirando suas mãos de mim. – Eu não quero sexo com você Kitty!

Bom, era uma mentira parcial, visto que, eu a desejava, mas não queria que ela se sentisse obrigada a me satisfazer, como agora.

- Edward, me deixe fazer. – ela suplicou quando eu levantei da cama.

- Não! Não enquanto você se ver como um objeto. Eu não te trouxe pra minha casa pra transar com você quando eu quisesse por 3 meses Kitty. Você está aqui porque eu quero que se cure, porque eu quero te proteger. Eu não sou seu cliente Kitty.

- Mas eu preciso te agradecer por tudo que tem feito por mim e essa é a única forma que eu sei. – ela agarrou o cós da minha calça me puxando, tentando abrir o zíper que eu já tinha fechado.

- MAIS QUE PORRA! PÁRA! – gritei de novo.

Ela começou a chorar.

- Me desculpe, eu não sei... eu... ninguém tinha feito isso comigo e... eu queria te retribuir. – ela disse entre soluços.

- Eu não pedi que retribuísse. – fui grosso.

- Me desculpe. – ela se cobriu com um travesseiro.

- Me deixe sozinho, por favor. – pedi.

Ela pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto murmurando um "eu sinto muito".

A única coisa que me restou foi um banho quente e me aliviar no banheiro.

Eu esperava que minha raiva e frustração escorressem junto com a água pelo ralo, mas isso não aconteceu.

- x -


	9. Cap 7

"_Todo mundo precisa de inspiração,__  
__Todo mundo precisa de uma música__  
__Uma linda melodia__  
__Quando a noite é longa__  
__Porque não há garantia__  
__De que essa vida é fácil___

_Quando o meu mundo está desmoronando__  
__Quando não há nenhuma luz para quebrar a escuridão__  
__É aí que eu__  
__... eu olho para você__  
__Quando as ondas inundam a costa__  
__E não consigo mais encontrar o meu caminho para casa__  
__É aí que eu__  
__... eu olho para você___

_(...)_

___Você apareceu simplesmente como um sonho para mim__  
__Como as cores de um caleidoscópio__  
__Que provam para mim,__  
__Que tudo de que preciso__  
__Cada respiração que eu dou__  
__Você não sabe__?  
__Que você é maravilhosa__"_

_** Miley Cyrus – When I Look At You.**_

_****_

Eu acordei sem nem saber que eu tinha dormido.

Graças a Deus foi um daqueles sonos que eu não sonhei com nada.

Acredite, é raro isso acontecer.

Olhei o visor do meu celular e marcava 8 da manhã.

Só então eu percebi o quanto eu havia dormido.

Deveria ser umas 5 da tarde quando eu expulsei Kitty do meu quarto.

Eu dormi mais de 12hs seguidas e sem pesadelos.

Acho que o mundo está acabando.

Me levantei e fui procurar Kitty. Eu devia desculpas a ela por ter sido tão grosso.

Eu sei que ela está acostumada com isso, com as pessoas se aproveitando dela e também sei que será difícil ela se livrar dessa "imagem" que ela tem dela mesma.

Eu precisava deixar claro, mais uma vez, o porque de ela estar aqui.

Segurança e proteção.

Fui até seu quarto, mas ela não estava lá.

Olhei em todos os cômodos da casa e nada.

Fui até a cozinha e Lita estava sozinha por lá.

- Bom dia Lita! – a cumprimentei.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

- Você viu a Kitty? – perguntei a ela.

- Vi sim. Ela saiu senhor. – me respondeu.

- Ela disse pra onde ia?

- Não. Apenas disse que era pra eu avisar o senhor que ela havia saído. – ela disse.

- Obrigada Lita.

Tomei meu café-da-manhã por obrigação.

Meu coração estava inquieto.

E se ela tivesse ido embora?

E se ela me odiasse por ontem à noite?

Merda!

Saí da cozinha deixando minhas torradas e meu café quase pela metade e fui até o quarto pegar meu celular.

Ela não me atendeu.

Perdi as contas de quantos cigarros eu fumei e quantas doses de whisky eu bebi às 11 da manhã.

Tentei me acalmar tocando piano, mas nem ele conseguiu essa façanha.

Meu celular tocou.

Eu atendi tão eufórico achando que era ela que nem olhei o visor pra confirmar.

- Kitty? – atendi.

- Não. – ela riu. – É a mamãe querido, sinto muito.

- Ah...hum...oi mãe. Eu não olhei antes de atender. – disse sem graça.

- Onde está a Kitty pra você achar que é ela? – quis saber.

- Não sei... eu... nós meio que discutimos ontem e eu fui um grosso e agora ela sumiu. – disse triste.

- Edward! – ela me repreendeu. – Não foi pra isso que eu lhe criei, as mulheres merecem respeito. – ela disse séria.

- Eu sei mãe, foi justamente por isso que brigamos. – eu disse. – Ela acha que não tem valor.

- Vocês iram a Coral Way no final de semana? – quis saber.

- Vamos mãe, mas só vou poder ir no sábado pela manhã. Tenho plantão na sexta. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem querido, nos vemos lá então, certo?

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Chegou à hora do almoço e eu almocei sozinho.

Tentei mais uma vez ligar pra ela, mas não obtive resposta.

Resolvi mandar uma SMS.

"_Anjo, onde você está? Me desculpe por ontem."_

Também não tive resposta.

Eu toquei piano, fumei, bebi, revi uns prontuários, fumei, bebi, transcrevi umas receitas, fumei, liguei pra Emmet, bebi... nisso se resumiu minha tarde.

Jessica me ligou também. Disse que não tinha ligado antes porque queria me dar espaço.

Eu resolvi ir atrás dela.

Eu iria procurá-la. Não sei como, mas ia.

Quando eu estava me arrumando um frio percorreu a minha espinha ao pensar que Jacob podia ter pegado ela.

Agora além de preocupado eu estava desesperado.

Lita já tinha ido embora, já estava anoitecendo quando cheguei a sala e peguei minha carteira e a chave do meu carro.

Quando eu estava colocando minha carteira no bolso de trás da calça a porta abriu.

- Oi. – ela estava séria.

Entrou colocou sua bolsa no sofá e prendeu os cabelos em um coque.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Estou. – ela pegou de novo sua bolsa e foi pro corredor.

Eu a segui.

- Eu sei que você não me deve satisfações, mas... onde você estava? – mordi meus lábios me achando um idiota por ter perguntado.

- No Broklyn. – ela respondeu.

- Kitty... eu pedi pra você não ir lá. – eu disse decepcionado.

- Eu sei, mas hoje era dia da minha terapia e eu não podia falta ou saio do programa. – ela finalmente me olhou.

- Você não precisa mais ir lá, ok? – ela ficou quieta. – Vou pedir pra Jasper te atender no centro e te digo o novo dia da consulta.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar a terapia Edward. – ela disse. – Por isso vou continuar indo nela no Broklyn.

- Kitty, Jasper é meu irmão e ele não nos cobraria pra te atender no centro. – a lembrei. – E mesmo se ele cobrasse eu pagaria pra você.

Ela ficou em silêncio fitando os pés.

- Como foi a terapia? – perguntei curioso.

- Legal, mas como sempre não me serviu pra muita coisa. – ela disse. – Jasper é um médico maravilhoso, mas o problema é comigo, não com ele. – ela suspirou. – Falamos sobre você.

Ela me olhou.

- Bem? – perguntei divertido.

Ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios.

Eu me ajoelhei a sua frente. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama.

- Kitty, me perdoe por ontem. Eu perdi o controle, por raiva. – passei a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu... eu odeio quando você se refere como objeto. Eu fico com raiva quando você pensa isso sobre mim, me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – ela disse triste.

- Não, não está. – eu disse. – Você é maravilhosa Kitty, só precisa ver isso. Só precisa se sentir assim. Não é que eu não deseje você... eu desejo, mas eu quero que você me veja como Edward e não como um cliente. Eu quero te ver como meu anjo e não como Kitty, entende?

Ela assentiu.

- Eu não quero mais te chamar de Kitty. – falei. – Eu quero que você enterre a Kitty. Eu não quero mais que você seja a Kitty, mas você também tem que querer isso. Eu não posso lutar contra isso sozinho...

- Eu sei... – ela sussurrou.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado e a abracei.

- Eu quero que você seja a menina que você era a 2 anos atrás. Eu quero que você seja a filha do xerife da cidade. Eu quero que você seja a amiga da Sue ou a professora de literatura, menos a Kitty...

- Me desculpe por fazer tudo errado, você é tão bom pra mim. – ela fungou.

- Vamos começar de novo, ok? – a olhei. – Me diz seu nome... – pedi.

- Eu tenho medo... – ela mordeu os lábios.

- De mim? – perguntei magoado.

- De tudo. Eu tenho medo de confiar nas pessoas e... – sua voz morreu.

- Hey! – ergui seu queixo fazendo ela me olhar. – Sou eu, Edward, lembra? Eu não vou te machucar anjo, não vou te forçar a nada, ok?

Ela assentiu mais uma vez.

- Está de saída? – ela perguntou.

- Estava. – sorri. – Eu ia atrás de você.

- Me desculpe. Eu fui a terapia e depois liguei pra Angela, viemos pro centro, conversamos por algum tempo e perdi a hora.

- Porque não me atendeu? – perguntei colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

- Porque eu estava magoada com você. – mordeu os lábios.

- Me desculpe, ok? – ela assentiu. – Prometo não gritar com você se você prometer parar de falar aquelas coisas.

- Prometo! – ela sorriu.

Eu dei um beijo em sua testa e levantei.

- Vamos jantar. – eu disse.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ela também se levantou. – Estarei lá em 10 minutos.

Eu saí do seu quarto e fui esquentar a comida que Lita havia deixado na geladeira.

Enquanto ela tomava banho eu liguei pro celular do meu gerente no banco.

Pedi a ele outro cartão múltiplo no meu nome. Disse pra ele manter a mesma senha que eu uso e ele disse pra eu passar lá amanhã no final do dia pra pegá-los. Quando ela me dissesse seu nome, eu passaria o cartão pro nome dela.

Kitty precisaria do cartão pra fazer compras na sexta. Ela iria precisar de roupa de banho e de frio na viagem do final de semana.

Miami tem um tempo louco. De dia faz 24º e a noite 7º. Então, ela teria que estar preparada pra passar 3 dias por lá.

- Quer ajuda? – Kitty perguntou entrando na cozinha.

Ela vestia uma camiseta branca e justa e um short jeans minúsculo.

Aquilo me deixou nervoso apesar de eu já ter visto ela seminua.

- Não, só estou esquentando o que Lita deixou. – eu disse.

Ela sentou num banco, eu coloquei seu prato no balcão e me sentei de frente pra ela.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Claro.

- Como você conseguiu essas cicatrizes de tiro? – ela apontou pro meu ombro.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Kitty. – fui sincero.

- Tudo bem. – ela voltou a comer.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo, até eu me incomodar e falar com ela.

- Vamos pra Miami no sábado. – comecei. – Lá faz sol e frio. Eu pedi um cartão do banco pra você hoje e sexta você fará compras com Alice. Gaste quanto for preciso e compre coisas necessárias pra viagem, tudo bem?

- Eu não preciso fazer compras Edward. – ela franziu a testa.

- Apenas faça Kitty. Você também precisa de lingeries. – a avisei. – Eu joguei algumas suas fora.

- É... eu percebi. – ela riu.

Mas silêncio.

Eu me levantei quando acabamos de comer e recolhi os pratos.

- Pode deixar que eu lavo. – ela pulou do banco.

- Eu lavo.

- Então eu vou secar. – ela insistiu.

Tive que revirar os olhos. Teimosa.

- Ok, tem uma toalha na primeira gaveta. – apontei pra gaveta.

Ela foi até lá e pegou a toalha, enxugando os pratos que eu lavava.

Quando acabamos nos sentamos na sala e ela escolheu um filme pra assistirmos.

- Jason x Freddy? – perguntei me segurando pra não gargalhar.

- É um clássico do terror! – ela disse animada sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas estilo borboleta.

Eu peguei um cigarro e acendi.

Ela se afastou de mim.

- Te incomoda a fumaça? – perguntei balançando o cigarro.

- Humm... não. A fumaça não. – ela gaguejou um pouco pra falar.

- Porque se afastou de mim então? – perguntei confuso.

- Eu... eu não gosto de cigarros. – ela mordeu os lábios.

Sua expressão lembrava um animal acuado, encurralado pelo seu caçador.

- Quer que eu apague? – ela assentiu. Eu puxei o cinzeiro e apaguei o cigarro. – Pronto.

- Obrigada, mas eu me sinto horrível por fazer isso, a casa é sua e... – eu a corrigi.

- A casa é nossa anjo. – ela sorriu.

Nós começamos a assistir o filme e logo ela estava agarrada a mim com medo. Morria de rir quando ela dava um gritinho e escondia o rosto no meu peito.

Ela tentava interagir com a televisão. Hilário.

Ela dizia coisas como...

"Não! Não entra ai!"

"Ele está ai dentro!"

"OMG! Ela vai morrer agora"

"Corre menino"

E eu só ria. Cada vez mais.

Até que ela ficou em silêncio e eu senti seu corpo relaxar nos seus braços.

Desliguei a TV e a peguei no colo.

Tive todo o cuidado do mundo pra não acordá-la e a coloquei em sua cama.

A cobri com uma colcha e sai, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Quando voltei pra sala acendi o cigarro que eu havia apagado por causa dela e liguei pra Jasper.

- Fala mano. – ele atendeu.

- Oi Jazz. Ocupado? – perguntei.

- Não, estava passando a limpo as anotações das consultas de hoje. – ele disse.

- Kitty me disse que esteve lá hoje. – falei.

- Sim, ela esteve. Ela vai todas as quartas.

- Ela disse que vocês falaram sobre mim. – mordi meus lábios.

- _Ela_ falou de você. – ele riu. – Eu apenas ouvi.

- Falou bem? – eu me detestava por perguntar essas coisas a ele, mas era mais forte que eu.

- Edward, você sabe que eu não posso contar o que os meus pacientes me falam. É antiético. – ele me lembrou.

- Eu sei... – suspirei derrotado.

- Ela falou bem Edward. – ele disse e eu não pude conter um sorriso.

- Obrigado Jazz.

- Preciso desligar. – ele disse.

- Na verdade eu liguei pra te pedir um favor. – falei.

- É só falar.

- Queria pedir pra você encaixar Kitty no consultório do centro, eu não quero que ela vá mais ao Broklyn. – eu disse. – Já conversei com ela e ela está de acordo. Dê a vaga dela no programa pra quem precisa.

- Ok, mas você sabe que vou ter que confirmar com ela antes de tirá-la do programa, certo?

- Pode ligar pra ela amanhã. Ela está dormindo agora. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem, amanhã eu falo com ela. Eu tenho um horário livre na sexta a tarde, talvez ela se interesse. – ele disse.

- Reserve pra ela. – eu disse. – Ela vai querer.

Nos despedimos, eu mandei que ele desse um beijo em Alice por mim e desliguei.

Eu tinha fumado dois cigarros enquanto conversava com Jasper.

Eu estava sem sono e todo o trabalho que eu tinha pra fazer eu fiz a tarde enquanto estava preocupado com o sumiço de Kitty.

Eu resolvi tocar. Meu piano me acalmava como nenhuma outra coisa fazia.

Não que eu estivesse nervoso, mas meu coração ainda estava acelerado por conta do susto que ela deu em mim hoje.

Eu estava tocando uma música que adorava. Era Kiss the Rain do Yiruma.

Foi uma das primeiras que Esme me ensinou. Era simples e fácil de ser tocada e me dava paz a cada nota que eu tocava.

Me servi de whisky e sentei ao meu piano.

Fechei os olhos absorvendo cada nota e instantaneamente meu coração se acalmou.

O medo que eu havia sentido durante todo o dia passou.

Ela estava em casa.

Quando eu toquei a última nota dei um gole no meu whisky e meu corpo gelou.

Mas não foi pela temperatura da bebida e sim pela voz dela.

- Eu achei que ele fosse apenas parte da decoração. – sua voz suave ecoou pelo cômodo.

Eu sorri. Eu podia sentir da onde eu estava o seu cheiro.

Me virei no banco pra ficar de frente pra ela.

- Não, às vezes eu toco. – sorri sem jeito.

- Foi lindo! – ela assentiu. – Nunca tinha escutado nada tão... lindo.

- Obrigado.

Então eu reparei nela. Ela estava com a mesa camiseta branca, mas tinha tirado o short e ficado somente com uma calcinha rosa com branco.

- Não vai deitar? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Estou sem sono. – respondi.

Ela se aproximou e colocou suas duas mãos nos meus cabelos, massageando meu couro cabeludo e minhas temporas.

Tem certeza que estava ronronando como um gato manhoso.

Ergui minhas mãos e pousei nas suas coxas. Deslizando por elas até chegarem na sua cintura.

- Isso é bom. – sussurrei.

- Eu sei. – ela também sussurrou. – Vem deitar comigo.

Eu tirei minhas mãos da sua cintura e segurei seus braços, fazendo com que ela parasse a massagem.

Me levantei e a peguei no colo.

Quando coloquei ela na cama do meu quarto, eu me afastei e tirei minha roupa, ficando só com uma boxer preta.

Deitei ao seu lado e nos cobri.

- Boa noite Edward. – ela disse me olhando nos olhos.

- Boa noite meu anjo.

Dei um beijo suave na sua testa e logo ela dormiu.

Eu ainda fiquei um tempo acordado.

Eu estava deitado de frente pra ela e seu rosto sereno enquanto dormia estava a centímetros do meu.

Cada vez que ela expirava seu hálito me invadia, me acalmando e relaxando meu corpo.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando seu rosto perfeito. Seus cabelos ondulados e castanhos, metade espalhados pelo travesseiro e metade caídos em seu ombro.

Eu desejei que as coisas fossem diferentes pra ela.

Por mais que eu fosse egoísta e quisesse que ela ficasse aqui comigo. Eu desejei que seu pai não tivesse morrido e que ela estivesse na sua cidade pequena do interior, cursando faculdade pra ser professora de literatura.

Um dia ela seria amada por uma pessoa e formaria uma família.

Se por um milagre ela pudesse ter tudo de volta eu abriria mão de tê-la comigo, eu abriria mão de ter conhecido ela.

Se tudo fosse como antes, seu corpo não teria sido agredido de tantas formas e ela não precisaria ser protegida.

Sua alma estaria intacta e não partida como agora.

E se eu pudesse, eu daria minha vida pra que a dela fosse como a 2 anos atrás.

- x -


	10. Cap 8

_"Todos os dias são tão maravilhosos, e de repente, fica difícil respirar_  
_De vez em quando, eu me sinto inseguro de toda a dor_  
_Fico tão envergonhado_

_(...)_

_Para todos os seus amigos, você é um delírio_  
_Tão consumida pela sua condenação._  
_Esforçando-se para preencher o vazio, a paz foi embora..._  
_Deixa o quebra-cabeça incompleto, é assim que deve ser?_

_Você é bonita, não importa o que eles digam_  
_Palavras não vão te fazer cair._  
_Você é bonita de todas as maneiras_  
_Sim, palavras não podem te fazer cair._  
_Então não me deixe cair hoje."_

_**Beautiful – Christina Aguilera.**_

__

Eu acordei naquela quinta-feira abraçado a Kitty.

Ela estava virada pra janela e eu estava deitado atrás dela. Um braço abraçava sua cintura, meu rosto em seu pescoço e minha perna direita em cima da dela que estava esticada na cama.

Eu sabia que ela ainda dormia por conta da respiração profunda, então me dei o luxo de ficar mais um tempo abraçado a ela, sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor.

- Pára! – ela sussurrou e suspirou. – Mãe... o Phil...

Eu a apertei mais no abraço que eu dava.

Sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante e ela fazia uns barulhos como se chorasse sem lágrimas.

Ela estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Kitty? – a chamei baixinho pra não assustá-la.

- Tá... tá me machucando. – ela sussurrou enquanto esfregava uma perna na outra fazendo com que eu tirasse a minha dali. – Mãe!

Eu soltei meu abraço dela e me sentei ao seu lado.

Dei uma sacudida suave no seu ombro.

- Kitty? Acorde... é só um sonho. – eu disse.

Em 2 segundos ela abriu os olhos, me empurrou com força e já estava em pé ao lado cama enquanto gritava.

- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! – ela abraçou o corpo.

Me quebrava vê-la daquele jeito e naquele momento eu quis matar cada filho da puta que encostou nela.

Principalmente o tal do Phil.

Eu não sabia o que ele tinha feito a ela, mas eu sabia que não tinha sido nada bom.

Fiquei de joelhos na cama e ergui minhas mãos.

- Sou eu Kitty, Edward. – disse baixinho. – Eu não vou machucar você.

Ela passou a mão trêmula pelo cabelo.

- Vem cá. – estendi minha mão pra ela.

Ela se aproximou hesitante de mim e segurou minha mão.

- Está tudo bem agora. – a puxei e a abracei. – Shiii... está tudo bem meu anjo. – eu disse quando ouvi seus soluços. – Tudo bem.

- Me desculpe por bater em você. – sua voz saiu abafada pelo meu peito.

- Desculpada. – ela deu um risinho. – Quer conversar? – perguntei com cautela.

- Phil era meu padrasto. – ela disse. – Meu pai odiava ele, sempre odiou e eu achava que era ciúmes da minha mãe. – ela soluçou. – Eu achava que ele tinha ciúmes de Phil por nunca ter esquecido Renee, mas eu estava tão enganada Edward... ele sabia e eu não via o que meu pai via.

- Você era uma criança Kitty. – eu disse. – Crianças não percebem a malícia dos outros.

Acredite, experiência própria.

- Eu devia ter visto... eu devia ter aceitado o convite de Sue e ter ficado na reserva. – ela chorava.

- Está tudo bem agora Kitty, ninguém mais tocará em você. – a abracei mais forte. – Eu não vou deixar.

Ficamos em silêncio. O único som no quarto eram os soluços do seu choro.

- Ele te machucou? – eu perguntei depois de algum tempo.

- Sim... – ela sussurrou.

- Como? – nos afastei e a olhei. – Como ele te machucou Kitty?

Ela mordeu os lábios e não disse nada.

- Sua mãe sabia que ele te machucava?

Ela fechou os olhos fazendo com que as lágrimas pulassem deles.

- Por favor... – ela suplicou. – Não me faça falar sobre isso.

Eu a abracei de novo.

- Me desculpe.

Ficamos um bom tempo abraçados enquanto eu a acalmava.

Eu percebi uma coisa quando toquei a parte lombar da sua coluna. Ela tinha cicatrizes nas costas.

Eu senti quando passei a palma da minha mão pela sua pele e percebi como ela ficou tensa quando eu toquei aquela região.

Será que era por isso que ela não quis tirar a camiseta aquele dia?

Eu queria perguntar sobre as cicatrizes, queria muito perguntar, mas eu sabia que agora não era a hora.

Ela se levantou saindo dos meus braços e foi pro seu quarto dizendo que ia tomar um banho.

Eu fui fazer o mesmo, mas antes de entrar no chuveiro eu liguei pro banco e pedi pro meu gerente mudar os planos.

Eu ainda ia pegar o cartão que pedi pra ele providenciar ontem, mas eu queria que ele fosse de uma outra conta e pedi pra ele transferir dois mil dólares da minha conta para a conta nova.

Ela seria de Kitty e eu cumpriria o que eu disse a ela, de dar o dinheiro que ela precisaria pra pagar suas contas e fazer suas coisas.

Eu confirmei que iria passar por lá antes do banco fechar e fui tomar um banho.

Nós tomamos café em silêncio enquanto Lita adiantava o almoço.

Eu queria levá-la pra sair. Queria levá-la a Coney Island, eu sabia que ela se divertiria, mas hoje eu tinha plantão e não ia dar.

Eu trabalharia dois dias seguidos, já que eu troquei meu plantão de domingo pra amanhã. Só assim eu conseguiria passar o final de semana com a minha família.

Eu a levaria a Coney Island durante a semana que vem. Levaria Alicia junto... minha princesa adora ir lá.

- Eu vou trabalhar hoje. – avisei Kitty enquanto almoçávamos.

- Ok.

Desde que acordamos ela mal falou comigo. Parecia envergonhada.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim Kitty. – eu disse.

- Eu não tenho vergonha de você. – ela me olhou. – Eu tenho vergonha de mim.

- Por quê? – minha voz saiu num fio.

- Se você soubesse tudo sobre mim também sentiria. – ela disse com raiva.

- Eu jamais sentirei vergonha de você. – falei com a raiva contida.

Ela bufou e largou seu talher.

- Coma. – pedi.

- Estou sem fome. – ela virou o rosto.

- Mas você precisa comer... – ela me cortou.

- Virou meu pai agora Dr. Cullen? Inferno! – ela se levantou furiosa e sumiu no corredor.

Ela estava chateada.

Talvez por achar que me contou demais hoje de manhã ou talvez por eu ter sentido suas cicatrizes.

Eu assisti um pouco de TV e estudei enquanto a tarde passava.

Kitty ainda estava trancada em seu quarto quando eu fui me arrumar pra ir trabalhar.

Quando eu estava pronto eu fui até a porta do seu quarto e bati.

- Entra Edward! – ela gritou.

Eu entrei e a vi deitada na cama lendo um livro.

- Eu já vou. – a avisei.

- Bom trabalho. – ela disse sem emoção e sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu quero um favor, pode ser? – perguntei.

Ela fechou o livro com força e me encarou fazendo um gesto com as mãos pra que eu prosseguisse.

- Eu quero o sobrenome do seu padrasto. – pedi.

- Dawyer. – ela disse - Por quê?

- Obrigado! – eu saí do seu quarto e fechei a porta.

Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Achei que ela ia criar um caso enorme por causa do meu pedido, mas ela simplesmente falou.

Agora eu só precisava dos serviços de alguém como J. Jenks.

Ele com certeza estranharia quando eu procurasse por ele, mas só ele podia fazer isso por mim. Fazia anos que não nos falávamos e eu esperava que seu telefone fosse o mesmo.

Coloquei meu celular no viva-voz enquanto dirigia até o hospital.

- Jenks falando. – ele atendeu.

- Olá Jenks. É Edward. – eu disse.

- Edward? – ele perguntou confuso. Não se lembrava de mim.

- Edward Masen.

Ahhhh como eu odiava usar o sobrenome de Richard. Me fazia lembrar da onde eu vim, quem eu era.

E eu era um Cullen agora, mas Jenks não saberia quem eu era se eu desse o sobrenome de Carlisle.

- Ora, ora... quem é vivo sempre aparece. – ele disse divertido. – Há quanto tempo garoto.

- Sim, muito tempo Jenks. – eu disse. Na verdade, são 15 anos, pensei. – Você ainda faz aquele tipo de serviço?

Jenks se dizia advogado, mas era só um escritório de fachada, pra esconder seu verdadeiro "negócio".

- Pra você? Sempre. – ele disse.

- Ótimo. – disse animado. – Eu quero que você levante a ficha de uma pessoa pra mim. O nome dele é Phil Dawyer. Eu quero tudo que você conseguir sobre ele Jenks.

- Pode deixar. – ele disse. – Pra quando você precisa?

- Pra ontem. – respondi.

- E o que vamos fazer depois? – ele perguntou animado como uma criança no natal.

- Ainda estou decidindo Jenks.

- Ok, me ligue amanhã nesse mesmo horário.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

O plantão se arrastou naquela quinta e a única coisa que me animou foi a quantidade de partos que eu fiz.

Parecia que todos os bebês resolveram chegar no mesmo dia.

Era indescritível, imensurável o prazer que eu sentia em ajudar a colocar uma vida no mundo.

Eu me sentia pleno quando pegava aqueles bebês pela primeira vez, mas logo me sentia vazio... eles não eram meus e logo iam embora.

E eu ficava me perguntando quando chegaria minha hora.

Talvez ela tivesse passado e eu não sabia. Talvez minha chance tivesse sido com Jessica e eu desperdicei a mandando embora.

Tudo bem que eu só tinha 27, mas eu sentia falta de ter uma família pra chamar de minha.

Eu amava crianças, tanto que Alicia era tudo pra mim.

Meus irmãos me encarnavam dizendo que eu fiquei pra titio e aquilo me deixava puto.

Até minha mãe ficou sem graça quando me disse que com a minha idade ela já era casada com meu pai e já tinha Emmett.

Emmett tinha Rose e Alicia.

Meu pai e minha mãe eram um só.

E Jasper além de ter Alice estavam programando um bebê.

E eu? O que eu tinha?

Nada.

Tinha dinheiro e os bebês dos outros que passavam pelas minhas mãos por 5 segundos.

É uma porra de conclusão frustrante.

Eu cheguei em casa cansado e derrotado na manhã de sexta-feira.

Aquela quinta cansativa me fez pensar na proposta de Jasper em abrirmos um consultório juntos.

De repente seria bom trabalhar com normalidade. Eu amava emergências, mas estava cansado dessa vida de morcego.

Dei uma passada no quarto de Kitty e ela dormia como um anjo.

Meu anjo.

Ela estava virada de costas pra porta e vestia a roupa que ela gostava de dormir.

Camiseta e calcinha short.

Uma coisa me chamou atenção. Eu vi algo preto perto de seu cóccix, parecia ser a ponta de uma tatuagem.

Eu perguntaria a ela depois.

A cobri e deixei seu quarto indo em direção ao meu.

Tomei um banho e apaguei assim que deitei na minha cama.

Acordei com uma gargalhada vindo de fora do meu quarto.

Olhei o visor do meu celular e era 11 da manhã.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

Passei uma água no rosto, escovei os dentes e aproveitei pra fazer minha barba.

Minha mãe me mataria se eu chegasse barbudo em Miami amanhã.

Segundo ela homem com barba parece mendigo.

Quando cheguei a sala eu vi e ouvi as gargalhadas que me acordaram.

Era Kitty vendo TV. Em uma das mãos tinha uma barra de chocolate Hershey's e na outra uma lata de coca-cola.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu te acordei não foi? – ela ficou surpresa quando me viu, mas a sua voz estava num tom divertido. Ela ainda ria enquanto falava.

- Se divertindo? – apontei pra TV.

- Oh sim... eu amo Family Guy! – ela riu. – Já viu?

Eu neguei.

- Venha... você tem que ver. – ela me chamou com a mão.

- Me dê um minuto, ok? – pedi.

Ela assentiu e voltou sua atenção pra TV.

Eu fui até a cozinha e cumprimentei Lita.

Peguei umas panquecas e uma caneca de café e me sentei ao lado de Kitty no sofá.

O desenho era muito bom e eu dei boas gargalhadas assistindo ele.

Tudo bem que na maioria das vezes eu nem prestava atenção no desenho, mas a gargalhada de Kitty me fazia rir.

Será que ela tem noção do quanto ela fica linda sorrindo?

Será que ela tinha noção que ela é linda?

Eu só percebi que a olhava embasbacado quando eu a vi me encarar e morder os lábios.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Você é... – eu queria dizer que ela era linda. A mais linda que eu já havia visto. Queria dizer que a queria e que seu gosto ainda estava na minha língua. – Você vai se atrasar. – falei. – Daqui a pouco Alice virá te buscar.

Ela me olhou e assentiu mordendo os lábios mais uma vez.

- Vou me arrumar. – ela se levantou e entrou no corredor.

Eu fiquei onde estava assistindo ao desenho que antes assistíamos juntos.

E quando a campainha tocou eu me levantei pra atender, eu sabia que era Alice.

- Olá cunhadinho preferido! – ela entrou no apartamento.

- Olá Alice! – dei minha bochecha pra receber o beijo que ela me dava.

- Então? Cadê minha boneca? – ela colocou as duas mãos na cintura e ergueu o corpo se balançando.

Como Alice conseguia ser tão pequena? Jesus!

- Se arrumando, já vem. – eu fui andando até a mesa de vidro e peguei minha carteira. – Toma... – entreguei meu cartão a ela. – Não economize Alice. Ela irá fazer birra e dizer que não precisa de nada, mas se ela gostar você compra ok? – ela assentiu pegando o cartão em minhas mãos. – Compre tudo que ela precisa... todas essas coisas de mulher.

- Oh meu Deus! Você está me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do mundo hoje. – ela disse animada.

- Se controle Alice, as compras são pra Kitty. – eu ri e ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei estraga prazeres, mas compras são sempre compras. Independente pra quem eu estou fazendo. – se defendeu.

- Ok coisa pequena. – beijei sua testa. – Vou ver Kitty.

- Arghhh não me chame assim Edward. – ela bateu o pé. – Eu não sou pequena, vocês que são grandes demais... e Esme é quase do meu tamanho. – ela apontou.

- Alice minha mãe é nanica. – nós rimos. – E ainda sim você é menor que ela.

- Idiota! – ela me bateu enquanto eu saia e ia ao quarto de Kitty.

Dei duas batidas e ela mandou que eu entrasse.

- Está pronta? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ela respondeu saindo do banheiro.

Ela estava linda!

Seus cabelos estavam mais lisos do que ondulados, uma maquiagem leve e discreta no rosto, um suéter marrom colado no corpo, justo como a calça jeans que ela vestia, um decote generoso na blusa e uma bota de salto fino.

- Você está muito bonita. – eu disse.

- Obrigada. – ela mexeu no cabelo. – Alice chegou?

Ah sim! Alice. Eu tinha vindo aqui pra avisá-la, certo?

- Sim.

Ela pegou uma bolsa de couro marrom e saímos do quarto.

Nos despedimos e antes delas saírem de casa Alice me deu uma piscadela.

Assim que elas saíram, eu me permiti virar um inválido.

Eu estava cansado pra caralho e ainda teria que encarar mais um plantão de 12hs daqui a pouco.

Tomei uma ducha quente e me joguei na cama, mas antes coloquei meu celular pra despertar às 5.

Eu precisava passar no banco pra ver a conta da Kitty e ainda tinha que ligar pra Jenks.

Pra mim, me pereceram minutos, mas como o despertador tocava eu sabia que eram 5 horas e eu tinha dormido mais de 6.

Andei pela casa e Kitty ainda não tinham chegado.

Fui até a cozinha e pedi que Lita fizesse uma bolsa de roupa pra eu levar pra Miami.

Eu comi o que ela havia feito pro almoço e ela disse que aquela refeição era um almoço/janta.

Quando sai da cozinha liguei pra Jenks.

- Sr. Masen? – ele atendeu.

- Me chame de Edward Jenks. – pedi meio irritado.

Eu odiava de verdade esse sobrenome.

- Eu acho que o senhor ficará contente com o que eu consegui. – ele disse.

- Me diga tudo Jenks e depois me passe esse dossiê por fax. – pedi.

- Bom, o nome dele é Phillipe Stuart Dwayer. 37 anos. Viúvo... sua esposa morreu de overdose de cocaína, segundo pessoas próximas a ele, ele entrou em depressão quando sua esposa morreu a mais ou menos 1 ano atrás e eles disseram também que hoje a única coisa que o mantém é a carreira. Ele é ex-viciado também em cocaína e já teve duas overdoses. – isso era bom. Ponto pra mim. – Mora em Phoenix e é quarterback do Arizona Cardinals. Eles estão se preparando para o superbowl. – ele pausou. – Uma informação importante Edward... ele está pra fazer antidoping daqui há alguns dias.

Perfeito!

- Jenks, me mande o número da sua conta e o valor que eu te devo. Eu ainda vou precisar de você de novo. – eu disse.

Ele me passou os dados que eu pedi e desligamos a ligação.

Não poderia ser mais perfeito.

Na verdade, minha vontade era matá-lo, mas como isso vai contra os meus princípios e contra tudo que minha família prega, eu jamais faria isso.

Mas... isso não significa que eu não possa acabar com a única coisa que ele tem.

Ele não pensou em acabar com a vida da minha menina.

Eu não pensaria em acabar com a dele.

Me arrumei e fui até o banco. Conversei com o gerente, peguei o cartão de Kitty e as informações da sua conta e depositei o dinheiro de Jenks.

Minutos depois ele me agradeceu pela "generosidade" com um SMS.

Quando estava indo para o hospital liguei pra Alice.

- Oi cunhadinho. – ela atendeu.

- Estão se divertindo? – perguntei.

- Muito. Kitty é uma pessoa fantástica. – ela disse animada e deu uma risadinha.

_Eu sei._

- Já compraram tudo? – quis saber.

- Algumas coisas... – ela riu de novo.

- Sei... você está falando comigo Alice... conheço bem esse algumas coisas... – agora eu que ri.

- Você disse que podíamos gastar. – ela me lembrou.

- Eu não estou reclamando coisa pequena. – impliquei.

- Arghhh como te odeio. – ela bufou.

- Deixe-me falar com Kitty. – pedi.

- Oi. – sua voz soou tímida.

- Como está sendo seu dia? – perguntei sorrindo. Sua voz tinha esse efeito sobre mim.

- Maravilhoso, mas cansativo. Alice me fez comprar quase o shopping inteiro e minhas pernas doem. – ela riu.

- Que bom que está se divertindo. – eu disse feliz.

- E você? O que fez o dia todo?

- Dormi. – ela riu. – Estou indo trabalhar.

- Oh... eu... eu tinha me esquecido que você tinha plantão hoje. – ela disse. Parecia triste.

- Sim, tenho, mas amanhã de manhã vou passar em casa pra te pegar. – eu disse. – Esteja pronta as 8.

- Vou estar. – ela deu uma risada.

- Sua missão é arrumar sua mala, ok?

- Ok, já fez a sua? – ela perguntou. – Se quiser posso fazer...

- Lita fez pra mim, mas mesmo assim, obrigado.

- Tudo bem... – ela suspirou. – Eu e Alice vamos ao cinema agora.

- Divirtam-se.

- Tchau Edward.

- Tchau meu anjo.

Pelo simples fato de ouvir a voz dela meu humor mudou.

O plantão foi tranqüilo e passou rápido.

Fiz alguns partos, dois dele cesáreo. 3 curetagens, o que me fez lembrar de Kitty e atendi algumas emergências ginecológicas.

Meu pai também estava de plantão. O que nos rendia boas conversar enquanto estávamos desocupados.

Eu estava na sala dos médicos tomando um café as 4 da manhã quando meu pai entrou acompanhando por uma mulher.

Ela era alta, magra, branca de sardas marrons, olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados quase ruivos.

Ela era linda, mas eu não estava procurando por ninguém.

- Edward? – meu pai me chamou. – Quero que conheça Victoria Petterson, ela é a nova médica da emergência.

Eu nem sabia que estávamos precisando de médicos na emergência.

Eu estendi minha mão a ela e ela segurou, me cumprimentando.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Edward, seu pai me falou muito sobre você. – ela disse.

- Eu sei que sim. – sorri pro meu pai. – E o prazer é meu Victoria.

- Victoria é filha de um grande amigo meu Edward. – meu pai disse. – Dr. Styler lembra?

- Claro que eu lembro. – eu disse a ele. – Seu pai foi um grande médico. – eu disse a Victoria.

- E homem também. – Carlisle afagou as costas de Victoria.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Bom, eu convidei Victoria pra ir a Miami conosco, mas ela está indecisa. – meu pai disse fazendo a moça sorrir e corar. – Já disse a ela que sua mãe adoraria revê-la.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – eu disse. – Deveria vir com a gente Victoria.

- Bom, talvez eu dê uma passada por lá sábado a noite. Eu tenho um congresso perto de Miami, eu já tinha falado isso com seu pai... foi daí que surgiu o convite.

- Então está decidido. – meu pai disse animado. – Te esperamos lá no sábado.

Ela sorriu e saiu assim que seu Pager tocou.

- Você não deveria estar em Miami? – perguntei a ele.

- Sim, mas você sabe como é difícil pra mim me afastar daqui. – ele sorriu. – Sua mãe foi com seus irmãos.

Isso significava que a essa altura eles estavam em Miami e Kitty dormia sozinha no apartamento.

Pensar nela me deu vontade de largar tudo e ir pra casa.

Eu queria deitar do seu lado e abraçá-la até dormir sentindo seu cheiro.

Tinha dois dias que eu não a tocava e aquilo me fazia falta.

Consegui sair do plantão as 5:30. Honras de ser filho do diretor.

Marquei no aeroporto com meu pai já que agora ele iria com a gente.

Eu tinha muitas expectativas pro final de semana, mas eu não podia imaginar em apenas 3 dias as coisas mudariam.

- x -


	11. Cap 9

A primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei em casa, foi tirar minha roupa e deitar ao lado de Kitty, mas eu não me contentei e colei meu corpo por trás dela.

- Humm... – ela gemeu. – Estou muito atrasada? – ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Não meu anjo, durma. – sussurrei.

- O que faz em casa? – seus dedos escovavam o dorso da minha mão que estava espalmada em sua barriga.

- Cheguei cedo... durma. Eu estou aqui...

- Uhmmm... – ela assentiu preguiçosamente.

Acordei com meu celular despertando. Eram 7 horas e nós tínhamos que levantar e ir pro aeroporto.

Eu me levantei e deixei Kitty dormindo.

Sorri ao ver suas malas cor de rosa arrumadas no canto do quarto. Com certeza coisa de Alice.

Fiz um café, algumas torradas e comi, deixando os de Kitty dentro do forno pra quando ela acordasse.

Fui até meu quarto e tomei um banho. Fiz a minha barba mais uma vez e me vesti.

Coloquei um adidas preto, calça jeans escura e uma camisa azul claro.

Eu precisava, mas não queria, acordar Kitty ou íamos perder o vôo.

Fui até o seu quarto e quando abri a porta ouvi o barulho de água caindo, ela devia estar tomando banho.

Eu abri a porta e entrei, mas quase cai pra trás quando dei uns três passos a frente.

A porra da porta do banheiro estava aberta e eu tive a visão do seu corpo perfeito completamente molhado. Seus longos cabelos castanhos grudados em suas costas, quase chegando a sua cintura fina e delicada.

Eu tive um vislumbre da sua tatuagem. Parecia um tribal ou ramos de flores e tinha roxo nela. Era bem abaixo das covinhas das suas costas e tinha algo escrito, mas eu não consegui identificar porque no momento que ela percebeu estar sendo observada ela virou pra porta, ficando de frente pra mim.

- Me desculpe. – eu pedi me virando num impulso. – Me desculpe Kitty... não era minha intenção... eu vim... você estava... desculpe.

Eu ouvi sua risada e o chuveiro ser desligado.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – ela disse ao passar por mim segundos depois da minha crise de adolescente que foi pego no flagra vigiando a vizinha nua.

- Me desculpe. – pedi mais uma vez.

- Preciso me vestir. – ela sorriu e apontou a porta com a cabeça.

Eu assenti e sai do seu quarto me sentindo um completo idiota.

_Você já a viu nua imbecil!_

Tudo bem, já vi, mas nem esse pensamento me acalmou.

Eu interfone pra portaria e pedi que o porteiro chamasse um táxi pra mim.

- Já tomou café? – sua voz ecoou pela sala e eu me virei.

- Sim, deixei algumas coisas no forno pra você. – a avisei.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e seguiu pra cozinha.

Eu deixei que ela tomasse seu café e fui até o escritório.

Liguei pra Jenks e avisei a ele o que eu queria fazer com Phil. Ele me disse que seria fácil como beber água e aquilo me deixou animado pra caralho. Eu queria aquele filho da puta na merda.

Jenks me deu seu preço e eu o avisei que na segunda eu depositaria a metade, assim claro, que ele me dissesse que tinha iniciado meu plano.

Eu gostava dele... era um cara discreto.

Quando voltei pra sala Kitty terminava de colocar sua malas ao lado da minha bolsa.

- Não me culpe. – ela ergueu as mãos. – Foi Alice. – ela apontou para as três malas rosas na sala.

- Eu imaginava. – eu ri.

- Vamos? Eu estou pronta. – ela disse.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar. – peguei minha carteira tirando o cartão dela de lá. – É seu, está no meu nome, mas a conta é sua. É cartão de crédito também, quero que você fique a vontade pra usá-lo e já depositei o dinheiro que combinamos do seu primeiro mês.

Ela mordeu os lábios e hesitou em pegar o cartão.

- Pegue! – falei. – Foi o que combinamos, certo?

- Certo. – ela pegou o cartão. – Só vou pegar porque preciso pagar umas coisas Edward, senão eu não aceitaria.

- Boa menina. – brinquei e ela revirou os olhos.

O porteiro interfonou dizendo que o taxi havia chegado e eu pedi que ele subisse pra nos ajudar com as malas de Kitty.

Seguimos pro aeroporto e meu pai já estava lá.

- Pai! – o chamei.

Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Pai essa Kitty. Kitty esse é meu pai, Carlisle. – ele se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos.

- Oh... é finalmente bom ver você Kitty. – meu pai sorriu pra ela. – Edward estava começando a me preocupar.

- Por quê? – ela também sorriu.

- Ela fala muito em você e eu nunca a conhecia. – ela riu. – Estava com medo de você ser fruto da imaginação dele. – ele sussurrou, mas eu ainda ouvi.

- Pai! – o repreendi.

Nós fizemos o check-in e embarcamos.

Esses vôos curtos em aviões pequenos não têm 1ª classe, então fomos de econômica. Não que eu me incomodasse, só levaríamos 3 horas pra chegar a Miami.

Não me lembro de ter dormido, mas acordei com Kitty me chamando e sua mão alisando meu peito.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou. – Vamos pousar.

- Umhum... – resmunguei.

- Vamos acorde. Eu sei que você consegue. – ela riu.

Quando eu abri meus olhos eu percebi que minha cabeça estava deitada em seu ombro.

- Chegamos? – perguntei confuso.

- Ainda não, só faltam alguns minutos. – ela fechou o livro que lia.

- O que você está lendo? – perguntei curioso.

- Orgulho e Preconceito. – ela me amostrou a capa.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa. – É um bom livro. – se defendeu.

- Não me diga que você é uma daquelas obcecadas pelo Mr. Darcy? – perguntei divertido.

- Fique você sabendo que Mr. Darcy é o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher romântica. – ela defendeu.

- Então quer dizer que você é romântica? – levantei uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- Já fui, hoje não sou mais. – ela disse séria.

Anunciaram que pousaríamos e eu achei melhor encerrar o assunto.

Eu queria saber quando chegaria o dia que nossa conversa não entraria em um assunto proibido...

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto em Miami Jasper nos esperava pra nos levar pra casa.

Depois de uns 15 minutos estávamos chegando a casa dos meus pais em uma área reservada de Miami.

Aquela casa, na minha opinião, foi um dos projetos mais perfeitos que minha mãe fez.

É lógico que tudo que ela projetava ou decorava ficava lindo, mas a casa de praia era especial pra mim.

Eu adorava aquela piscina, o deck e a forma como era simplesmente descer uma escada e já estar na praia, a maresia, a umidade do ar e o mais perfeito era o meu quarto ser o único cômodo do 2º andar.

Me lembro como se fosse hoje quando Esme construiu essa casa. Nenhum dos meus irmãos queria ficar no "sótão" e hoje em dia eles me oferecem até dinheiro pra trocar de quarto comigo.

Chegamos em casa bem na hora do almoço.

Quando Jasper parou o carro na garagem meu pai foi o primeiro a sair, disse que estava morrendo de saudades de Esme.

- Precisam de ajuda aí? – Jasper perguntou enquanto tirávamos as malas do carro.

- Leva essas duas pra mim Jazz. – apontei duas malas pequenas da Kitty.

- Vejo vocês lá dentro. – ele disse se afastando do carro.

- Edward... – Kitty me chamou apreensiva.

- Kitty, é só minha mãe. – eu sorri. – O resto você conhece.

- Eu sei... – ela mordeu os lábios e fitou os pés. – Eu...

- Fala. – a incentivei.

- Deixa pra lá. – ela deu de ombros.

- Vamos, eu estou com fome. – falei pegando as malas de novo e me virando.

Quando estava uns 4 passos longe dela eu ouvi sua voz falar.

- Bella! – ela quase gritou.

Eu me virei e a fitei. Ela chorava.

- O que houve? – eu já estava a sua frente e soltei as malas no chão. – O que foi anjo?

- Bella... – ela soluçou. – Meu nome é Bella.

Eu a abracei.

Eu sabia que o nome dela não era Bella, ninguém se chama Bella.

Eu sabia que era outro apelido, mas devia ser o apelido do próprio nome dela e ela me confiou isso. Eu não poderia estar mais grato por ela confiar em mim.

- Está tudo bem Kitty. – eu acariciei seus cabelos. – Obrigado por confiar em mim.

- Não me chame mais de Kitty Edward, eu odeio ser a Kitty. – eu alisava suas costas tentando acalmá-la. – Eu não quero que sua família me chame de Kitty e desconfie que eu tenho um nome de trabalho. Rosalie desconfia, eu sei que desconfia.

- Ignore Rosalie Bella, eu mesmo ignoro. – ela riu.

- Obrigada por ser paciente comigo, eu não mereço que você seja tão bom pra mim. – ela me encarou.

- Pare com isso, ok? – ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios. Eu pousei minhas mãos em suas bochechas e sequei suas lágrimas. – Vamos entrar, Esme está doida pra te conhecer e eu estou faminto.

Eu fiz menção de andar, mas sua voz me parou de novo.

- Eles sabem sobre mim? – ela perguntou tensa.

- Jasper, Emmett e meu pai sabem. – eu disse. Achei melhor falar a verdade.

- E eles me odeiam por isso? – ela perguntou envergonhada.

- Jamais Bella. – coloquei sua franja atrás da orelha. – Minha família me acolheu. – ela me olhou confusa. – Eu sou adotado Bella e quando Esme me adotou eu achava que estava perdido, mas ela me mostrou que não.

- É por isso que me ajuda? – mordeu os lábios.

- Sim e não. – sorri pra ela e ela retribuiu.

- Porque do não? – ela quis saber.

- Porque eu apenas gosto de você... como Bella. – ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Eu gosto da forma que meu nome sai dos seus lábios. – ela sussurrou.

- Vamos, _Bella_... Estão todos esperando por nós. – peguei de novo as malas.

Eu queria poder segurar a mão dela. Entrelaçar meus dedos nos seus, mas aquelas benditas malas me impediam.

Assim que entramos pela porta de vidro eu deixei as malas por ali.

- É o tio Edddd! – eu ouvi Alicia gritar e 2 segundos depois ela entrar correndo na sala.

- Oi princesa. – a recebi no meu colo quando ela pulou.

- Oi tio. – ela sorriu.

- Quem nós somos hoje? – perguntei.

- Eu sou a branca de neve... – ela disse. – E você pode ser o zangado!

Bella riu.

- Eu prefiro ser o feliz florzinha. – beijei seus cabelos cacheados e encarei Bella que me olhava timidamente.

- Oi Hello Kitty! – Alicia se virou pra Bella.

- Olá Alicia. – Bella a respondeu.

- O nome dela é Bella. – eu sussurrei no ouvido de Alicia.

Ela fez um "o" com sua pequena boca.

- Como a Bela adormecida? – ela perguntou a Bella.

- Isso. – Bella assentiu. – Como a Bela adormecida.

- O que houve com a Hello Kitty? – Alicia fez um bico.

- Nada, mas ela não tinha boca e assim fica difícil de falar. – eu entendi a mensagem da frase de Bella, mas Alicia não.

- Isso é verdade. – Alicia deu uma risadinha gostosa. – Vovó estava esperando por você. – ela disse. – Eu preciso almoçar ou mamãe não me deixar ir pra piscina. – ela fez um bico.

- Então vamos! – eu disse passando Alicia pro outro lado do meu colo e estendi a mão pra Bella. - Vamos?

Ela segurou minha mão e sorriu. E como eu queria, entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

- Olha quem eu achei! – Alicia gritou quando entramos na enorme sala de jantar chamando a atenção de todos. – O TIO ED!

Estavam todos a mesa – incluindo Victoria -, mas ainda não comiam.

- Só faltava vocês! – minha mãe se levantou e veio até nós. – Olá querido. – ela me abraçou.

- Oi mãe. – retribui o abraço ao mesmo tempo em que beijei seus cabelos.

Esme batia em baixo do meu queixo, assim como Bella.

- Você deve ser a Kitty. – ela perguntou a Bella assim que me soltou.

- Bella mãe. – corrigi. – O nome dela é Bella.

Eu olhei pra mesa e Jasper sorriu pra mim.

- Prazer Sra. Cullen, Edward fala muito de vocês. – Bella disse nervosa.

Eu passei o braço por suas costas tentando acalmá-la.

Rose fez um gesto pra que Alicia fosse até ela e ela pulou do meu colo resmungando.

- Ah, por favor. – minha mãe a abraçou. – Me chame de Esme.

- Desculpe. – ela sorriu.

- Não precisa se desculpar querida é só não esquecer da próxima vez. – minha mãe piscou o olho pra ela. – Já conhece a todos?

- Sim, conheço. – Bella respondeu.

- Conhece Victoria? – minha mãe perguntou e Bella negou timidamente com a cabeça. – Venha vou apresentá-la.

Elas se afastaram e de longe vi Bella sorrir pra Victoria e apertar sua mão.

Minha mãe colocou Bella sentada entre ela e Alice e eu sentei entre Victoria e Rosalie.

Tive que revirar os olhos.

Logo minha mãe mandou que Guadalupe servisse o almoço.

Durante toda a refeição eu fiquei aliviado. Bella estava se sentindo a vontade por estar ao lado de Alice e as duas conversavam animadas com a minha mãe.

Minha chateação por não sentar ao lado dela até passou quando vi que ela sorria enquanto comia.

Victoria puxou uma conversa sobre o hospital que eu não prestei muita atenção. Eu não estava a fim de falar de trabalho quando eu tinha 3 dias de descanso.

Mas eu fingi que dei atenção a ela.

Na hora da sobremesa Alicia veio e se sentou em uma das minhas pernas.

Me contou como andava o colégio. Disse que tinha um namorado e que ele se chamava Rick.

4 anos. A menina tem 4 anos e já tem namorado.

Não vou mentir, eu amo crianças, mas às vezes elas me assustam.

Alicia às vezes falava coisas que me deixavam de boca aberta. Tipo "como ela sabe sobre isso?"

- Então _Bella_? – a voz irritante de Rosalie sobressaiu a de todo mundo, fazendo todos olharem pra ela. – Você trabalha em quê?

Bella me olhou nervosa sem saber o que falar.

- Rosalie! – a repreendi, foi quase um sussurro.

Eu fazia ideia que Rose devia saber sobre o passado de Bella, até porque Emmett tem uma língua que não cabe na boca e conta tudo pra ela.

Mas ela não precisava constranger Bella, nem humilhá-la na frente dos outros.

- Eu não estou trabalhando no momento Rose. – sua voz saiu firme.

- O que você faz então querida? – Rosalie insistiu. - Estuda?

Bella me olhou mais uma vez.

- Não. – eu respondi por ela. – Mas ela vai estudar. Ela quer ser professora.

- Isso é maravilhoso querida! – minha mãe segurou a mão de Bella por cima da mesa. – Eu sabia que você era novinha, tem cara de menina, não é Carlisle? – meu pai assentiu. – Quantos anos você tem querida?

- 20. – ela disse. Ainda estava nervosa. De novo ela tinha a feição de um bicho encurralado.

- Tão novinha! – minha mãe sorria pra Bella e ela tentava retribuir.

Todos começaram conversar aleatoriamente e mais uma vez a voz de Rosalie se sobressaiu.

- Como você e Edward se conheceram Bella? – a inconveniente perguntou.

- Aw isso eu quero ouvir. – minha mãe se virou na cadeira e olhou pra Bella.

Eu me levantei saindo do meu lugar e dando a volta na mesa.

- Outra hora pessoal. – eu disse puxando a cadeira de Bella. – Vamos descansar um pouco, o plantão foi puxado.

- Claro querido, vão sim. – minha mãe disse.

- Se importa de ficar sem sobremesa? – perguntei a Bella, sussurrando pra que só ela ouvisse.

- Não. – ela também sussurrou. – Só me tira daqui.

Nos despedimos de todos e saímos.

Antes de deixar a sala eu me inclinei sobre a cadeira de Emmett que estava na ponta da mesa.

- Controle sua esposa Emmett ou qualquer dia ela morrerá com o próprio veneno. – antes que ele pensasse em me responder, eu já estava saindo dali com Bella, a guiando pro meu quarto com a mão nas suas costas.

Subimos a escada estreita que nos levava a uma única porta. A porta do meu quarto.

Os empregados da casa já tinham colocado nossas malas por ali.

Bella se afastou de mim e parou em frente a grande janela de vidro que dava pro mar.

- Quer tomar um banho? – ela negou.

Ela estava parada em frente à janela olhando o mar. Seus braços estavam cruzados na frente do peito e uma vez ou outra ela levava a mão ao rosto.

Ela estava chorando.

Nunca odiei tanto a Rosalie.

Ela podia dizer o que fosse pra mim. Podia me irritar de todas as formas possíveis, mas não atingir Bella.

Ela fez de propósito, na frente de todos. Com a clara intenção de constranger Bella. Até Alice que não sabe o passado de Bella percebeu a agressividade de Rosalie.

Eu tinha que avisar a Bella pra se manter longe daquela cobra.

E assim que eu a visse sozinha... eu teria uma conversa com Rose.

- Bella? – a chamei. Ela não me respondeu.

Eu andei até ela e parei a sua frente.

- Não dê ouvidos a Rose Bella. Ela é assim... comigo, com Alice... com todo mundo. – eu disse. – Ela é amarga...

- Eu não devia ter vindo Edward. – ela passou a mão no rosto. – Eu não pertenço a esse lugar, eu não me encaixo aqui. – fungou. – Devia ter me deixado em NY.

- Bella... você está aqui porque eu te pedi pra vir. – expliquei. – De forma alguma eu viria e te deixaria sozinha em NY.

- Eles vão me odiar Edward, eu sei que vão. – ela finalmente me olhou. – Eu não sei por que você aceitou o que eu faço, mas a maioria não aceita.

- O que você fazia... – a corrigi. – Você não será mais a Kitty, lembra?

Ela assentiu.

- Nunca mais. – afirmei. - Está cansada?

- Um pouco. – ela respondeu secando o rosto. Eu a ajudei passando meu polegar pelas suas bochechas.

- Vamos deitar então. – eu a puxei pra minha cama.

Eu tirei minhas roupas, ficando só de boxer e ajudei ela a tirar as suas, deixando ela de camiseta e calcinha.

Eu deitei e a abracei, como sempre dormíamos.

- Eu não vou mais sair do seu lado se isso te faz se sentir melhor. – eu disse. – Você não ficará sozinha enquanto estivermos aqui, ok?

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou.

Não demorou muito e apagamos.

- x -


	12. Cap 10

"_Estou aqui só imaginando que estou dançando com você_

_Sou seu mastro e você está só usando sapatos_

_Você tem alma, sabe o que fazer para me acender até que eu escreva uma música sobre você_

_E você tem seu próprio jeito envolvente_

_E você tem um talento de dar vida_

_E você deixa minhas calças um pouco apertadas, pode afrouxá-las se quiser_

_Isso se ficar e passar a noite_

_Mas você não dá o braço a torcer, você não desvanece_

_Você consegue tudo o que precisa, principalmente a mim_

_Irmã, você já conseguiu tudo_

_Você me telefona e faz meu dia_

_Na sua mensagem diz meu nome_

_Sua fala é toda a conversa,_

_Irmã, você já conseguiu tudo_

_Dobre seu lábio superior e deixe-me dar uma olhada_

_Passe a língua pelo seu lábio inferior e dê uma mordida_

_E curve suas costas e pergunte àqueles quadris se posso tocá-los_

_Porque eles são o ponto de partida perfeito para se aproximar da sua..._

_Borboleta_

_Você flutua_

_Oh, beije-me com seus cílios esta noite_

_Ou fique bem perto de mim como num beijo de esquimó_

_E vamos animas as luzes e finalmente fazer a coisa certa_

_Mas você não dá o braço a torcer, você não desvanece, você consegue tudo o que precisa_

_Especialmente eu_

_Irmã, você já conseguiu tudo_

_Boneca, eu preciso te ver vestindo suas meias 3/4_

_Deixe-me te sentir de por cima, escorregando pra baixo, pra dentro, pra fora, bem aqui_

_Escalando até minha boca,_

_Agora criança_

_Borboleta, você aterrissou na minha mente_

_Caramba, você aterrissou na minha orelha e então se insinuou adentro_

_Agora te vejo perfeitamente mesmo de olhos fechados_

_Quero voar contigo e não quero mentir pra você_

_Porque eu, porque não consigo lembrar-me de dias melhores_

_Estou chegando pra brilhar na ocasião certa_

_Você é uma dama de mente aberta_

_Você já conseguiu tudo_

_E eu nunca esqueço um rosto_

_Se estou afim dele._

_Tenho meus dias_

_Vamos encarar os fatos aqui, é você quem já conseguiu tudo._

_Você sabe que a fortuna favorece os corajosos_

_Bem, deixe-me ser pago enquanto te faço o café da manhã_

_O resto é com você, você quem manda"_

_**Butterfly – Jason Mraz.**_

_****_

Acordei um pouco menos casado do que quando cheguei a Miami e quando olhei no relógio eu vi que já eram 6 horas da tarde.

Bella ainda dormia ao meu lado.

Eu estava de barriga pra cima e ela de lado virada pra janela, com as costas voltada pra mim.

Eu não resisti. Me virei e cheirei seus cabelos antes de levantar.

Morangos...

Antes que eu fizesse uma besteira como tocá-la e apertar sua pele eu me levantei.

Tomei um banho frio, fazia muito calor em Miami.

Coloquei uma bermuda cargo, uma camiseta branca e chinelos.

Quando sai do banheiro Bella ainda dormia e eu resolvi deixar que ela dormisse mais um pouco.

Deixei um bilhete a avisando que estaria na sala de TV e que quando acordasse era pra me encontrar lá.

Desci e encontrei meus irmãos, suas esposas e Victoria na sala de TV.

- Olha quem resolveu aparecer! – Alice disse animada.

- Oi gente. – cumprimentei a todos me sentando no sofá.

- Plantão difícil? Ou Bella anda te cansando? – Emmett gargalhou.

- Cresça Emmett! – mandei mal humorado.

- Não quer descasar? – perguntei a Victoria. – Você também estava de plantão...

- Eu estou bem. – ela assentiu dando um gole em sua bebida.

- Então... – Alice se levantou falando alto pra chamar a atenção de todos. – Nós vamos sair hoje Edward, está a fim?

- Onde? – olhei pra todos.

- Vamos a La Covacha. – ela disse animada. – Vou dar essa oportunidade de vocês morrerem de inveja do meu homem. – ela se agarrou a Jasper.

La Covacha era um clube latino. Em Miami existem centenas deles, considerando que Miami tem a maior concentração de latinos e imigrantes do país, junto com o Broklyn.

E a animação de Alice se dá por Jasper dançar salsa irritantemente bem, o que a levou a ter que aprender.

Toda vez que estávamos em Miami tinha show deles na Covacha.

Eu devia ter adivinhado que eles iam querer ir pra lá.

- Preciso ver com Bella. – eu disse.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e Emmett sorriu.

- Ver o quê comigo? – a sua voz invadiu a sala e todos viraram a tempo de ver Bella terminando de descer a escada.

- Nós vamos sair hoje. – Alice disse se sentando no colo de Jasper. – Todos nós... inclusive vocês.

Ela apontou pra mim e pra Bella que agora se sentava ao meu lado.

- Está bem? – sussurrei pra ela.

Ela assentiu.

- Gosta de música latina Bella? – Jasper perguntou a ela.

- Está brincando? – ela sorriu. – Eu moro no Broklyn!

Todos riram.

- Quer ir? – perguntei a ela.

- Você quer? – ela retrucou. Sorriu e depois mordeu os lábios.

Mesmo que eu não quisesse ir... teria como recusar a alegria dela? Não!

- Nós vamos. – eu disse a Alice enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros de Bella.

Bella sorriu animada.

- Você também vai, certo Vic? – Emmett perguntou a ela.

- Vou sim. – ela disse.

- Que ótimo! – Alice levantou num pulo. – Vou escolher o que vestir. Quer vir Bella?

Bella me olhou e eu sorri pra ela.

- Claro! – ela levantou e segurou a mão que Alice a estendia.

Assim que elas subiram a escada Rosalie destilou seu veneno.

- Como você tem coragem? Seu imbecil! – ela sussurrava alterada. – Minha filha está nessa casa Edward... e tem que conviver com ela!

Victoria arregalou os olhos e se levantou.

- Eu vou ver se Esme precisa de ajuda. – ela se levantou, pegou sua taça na mesa ao lado do sofá e saiu da sala.

- Rose... pára, amor! – Emmett pedi.

- Rosalie não sei se eu já pedi, mas vou pedir agora. – eu disse calmamente. – Deixe Bella em paz! Seu problema é comigo, então não jogue seu veneno nela.

- Uma vadia Edward! – ela quase gritou. – E o pior... – ela gesticulou. – Ela enfeitiçou Alicia com aquela história ridícula de Hello Kitty.

- Alicia é sensata Rosalie... mais do que você. – apontei. – Devia acreditar na sua filha. – eu disse. – As crianças têm o coração puro e enxergam a alma das pessoas. É por isso que Alicia gosta de Bella, ela a enxerga como ela é e não como você a vê.

Ela se levantou furiosa.

- Afaste essa garota da minha filha Edward ou todos saberão da onde ela veio e quem ela é. – ela disse com ódio.

- Faça o que quiser. – dei de ombros. – Eu a aceitei da forma que ela é. Eu aceitei o passado dela e isso basta. Você acha que minha mãe a desprezaria por quem ela foi? Olhe pra mim Rosalie... Esme me adotou e minha bagagem era pior do que a de Bella, acredite em mim.

- Já te avisei idiota. Se ela encostar na minha filha eu vou fuder com vocês. – ela ia sair da sala, mas eu a chamei.

- Rose? – ela parou e me encarou furiosa com as mãos na cintura. – Eu entendo porque você se sente ameaçada pela Bella. Ela é mais bonita que você e tem uma coisa que você não tem... coração Rosalie. Já ouvi falar?

Ela bufou e olhou pra Emmett, mas ela sabia que ele não ia falar nada. A briga era nossa e ele nunca se metia nas nossas discussões.

- Eu tenho nojo de você Edward. – ela cuspiu as palavras.

- Sério? – eu ri com sarcasmo. – Eu não tenho nojo de você Rose... eu tenho pena mesmo.

Ela bateu o pé no piso de madeira fazendo birra como uma criança e saiu da sala bufando.

- Me desculpe por isso Emm, mas ela me tira do sério. – eu disse a ele pegando um cigarro no bolso de trás da minha bermuda.

- Ed... eu não me meto mais nisso cara. – ele levantou as mãos. – Eu amo vocês dois e por isso vocês têm que se entender ou se matarem sozinhos.

Ele tinha razão. Eu jamais pediria pro meu irmão escolher entre suas duas família, como eu sei que Rosalie faz.

- Edward Anthony Cullen! – a voz da minha mãe invadiu a sala vinda da cozinha. – Estou sentindo cheiro de cigarro aqui da cozinha. – ela gritou pra que eu ouvisse. – Eu sei que isso é fruto da minha imaginação, porque meu filho amado jamais fumaria dentro de casa, estou certa?

Eu e Emmett gargalhamos.

- Estou saindo Sra. Cullen. – gritei pra que ela ouvisse e fui até o deck da piscina aberta.

Me sentei em uma das espreguiçadeira e fumei em paz meu cigarro.

Já havia anoitecido e o céu estava lindo. Havia uma enorme lua cheia e incontáveis estrelas. Isso era bom, significava que amanhã seria um lindo dia de sol.

E eu poderia levar Bella e Alicia a praia.

- Posso te fazer companhia? – Victoria entrava no deck quando a olhei.

- Claro.

Ela se sentou numa cadeira ao meu lado.

- Tem cigarro ai? – eu assenti. – Me dá um?

Eu puxei a cartela do bolso de trás, peguei um cigarro, acendi e dei a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela disse levando o cigarro aos lábios.

Era impressão minha ou ela estava tentando flertar comigo?

- Então quer dizer que você gosta de salsa? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Gosto, mas só assisto. – eu ri e ela me seguiu. – Deixo pra Jasper dar o show.

Traguei meu cigarro e ela fez o mesmo.

- E você? Gosta? – perguntei.

- Nunca fui a um clube latino. – ela disse. – Parece divertido...

- É sim, você vai gostar.

- Eu sei que eu vou gostar... – ela sorriu. – Ainda mais se você dançar comigo.

- Eu não sei dançar Victoria... – eu ri.

- Então faremos um belo par. – ela também riu. – Será bom e você não achará ruim se eu pisar no seu pé.

Nós rimos e tragamos o cigarro ao mesmo tempo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – ela perguntou sem graça.

- Fique a vontade... – fiz um gesto com as mãos.

- Você e Bella... estão juntos?

- Depende do que você quer dizer com juntos... – apontei.

- Ok... – ela riu. – Romanticamente juntos?

- Não. – respondi.

- Sexualmente juntos? – ela estava mais sem graça ainda.

Eu não queria ser grosso com ela então respondi.

- Não Victoria. – infelizmente, pensei.

- Uhmm... – ela tragou seu cigarro e ficamos em silêncio.

- Oh... – a voz de Bella veio da porta da sala que dava pro deck. – Eu volto depois... – ela girou o corpo e ia entrar de novo.

- Bella? – a chamei.

- Você está fumando... – ela apontou pro meu cigarro. – Vou estar na sala.

Eu traguei meu cigarro uma última vez e apaguei.

- Pronto. – sorri.

Ela olhou pra Victoria e mordeu os lábios. Victoria ainda fumava e ela não viria até que o cigarro não estivesse entre os dedos de Victoria.

- Oh... eu vou entrar. – Victoria disse apagando o cigarro. – Vou pedir uma ajuda a Alice.

Ela se levantou e saiu. Quando passou por Bella, Bella lhe deu um sorriso.

- Não precisava apagar seu cigarro. – ela veio andando na minha direção. – Eu podia esperar...

- Está tudo bem anjo. – eu disse. – Senta aqui... – apontei para os pés da espreguiçadeira que eu sentava.

Ela se sentou e eu a puxei, fazendo com que suas costas descansasse em meu peito. Passei meus braços por seu corpo envolvendo sua cintura e afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos.

- Porque você cheira a morangos? – eu finalmente perguntei. Ela riu.

- Todos os meus produtos são de morango... – ela disse. – Shampoo, condicionador, hidratante, sabonete... essas coisas... acho que menos minha pasta de dentes. – ela gargalhou.

- Isso é verdade... sua boca não tem gosto de morango. – brinquei.

Podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Me estiquei pra olhar seu rosto... ela negava discretamente com a cabeça e mordia os lábios.

Ela estava envergonhada.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te constranger. – falei.

- Eu não estou. – me garantiu.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Já decidiu o que vestir? – perguntei pra quebrar o silêncio.

- Já... Alice me ajudou na escolha do vestido. – ela falou. – Ela sabe se vestir pra dançar salsa. – ela riu.

- E tem diferença? – perguntei divertido.

- Claro que tem! – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Não se pode dançar salsa de jeans ou um vestido muito justo.

- Não vejo diferença... – brinquei.

- Você vai ver a diferença quando chegarmos lá. – ela disse.

- Você dança salsa? – quis saber.

- Um pouco. Angela, minha amiga é latina. Ela me ensinou muitas coisas sobre sua cultura... – ela disse. – Foi ela que me ensinou a fazer Chilli.

- Então me lembre de agradecer a Angela, porque aquele Chilli estava uma delicia. – brinquei.

- Mas foi eu que fiz... não se esqueça. – me lembrou.

- Oh... eu não me esquecerei. – nós rimos.

Ficamos um bom tempo no deck, sentados em frente a piscina.

Por incrível que pareça não fazia uma noite fria em Miami, estava um clima agradável e eu estava fascinado com o movimento que a brisa dava aos longos cabelos de Bella.

- Você está cheirando a cigarros. – ela riu.

- E você a morangos... – a lembrei.

- Mas você gosta do meu cheiro... – ela apontou.

- Você está querendo insinuar que não gosta do meu? – perguntei divertido.

- Não... seu cheiro é bom... – ela inspirou profundamente. – Não gosto do cheiro do cigarro, mas o seu é bom...

Como ela conseguia me fascinar mais ainda?

Como ela conseguia ser tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguir se expressar tão bem?

Aquela mulher com rosto de menina estava cada dia mais me envolvendo e eu queria que ela me envolvesse cada vez mais.

- Vou tentar não fumar quando estou com você. – eu disse.

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e puxou mais meus braços, apertando mais meu abraço nela.

- Está com frio? – perguntei.

- Um pouco. – respondeu.

- Vamos entrar... – eu me mexi pra sairmos, mas ela não.

- Não, vamos ficar aqui até que nossos queixos tremam incontrolavelmente. – ela apertou mais meus braços em volta de si.

- Podemos ficar roxos também. – brinquei.

- Hummm... eu gosto de roxo. – ela gargalhou.

Já falei que ela é linda sorrindo?

Que o som da sua risada se tornou meu som preferido?

- Hey! – minha mãe apareceu na porta. – Parem de namorar e venham jantar. – ela riu. – Vocês precisam comer antes de saírem.

Eu e Bella levantamos e eu rapidamente segurei suas mãos entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela.

Eu sabia que não tínhamos nada e que minha família achava que nós tínhamos alguma coisa, mas eu não ligava.

Vai ver que de repente eu queria mesmo ter alguma coisa com ela.

Quando chegamos a mesa de jantar, todos já estavam lá.

Dessa vez eu fiz questão de sentar ao lado de Bella.

Eu decidi evitar Victoria depois do interrogatório no deck.

Uma que eu não queria nada com ela e outra que não queria dar a entender a ela que eu a queria.

Durante o jantar eu assisti fascinado minha mãe e Bella conversando sobre livros e autores. Bella disse a ela que queria se formar em literatura e minha mãe a incentivou.

Naquele momento eu decidi que eu a faria realizar seu sonho e de seu pai.

Em algum momento Alicia veio se sentar em meu colo e Rosalie ficou tensa. Alicia e Bella estavam se dando muito bem e aquilo me agradava, afinal hoje Bella faz parte da minha vida e Alicia... bem, Alicia é uma das coisas mais importantes que eu tenho.

Como eu disse, a única coisa boa que Rosalie fez ao mundo.

Eu esperava que se um dia eu tivesse um filho, ele fosse como Alicia.

Depois da sobremesa nós subimos pra nos arrumar.

- Alicia gosta de você. – eu disse quando chegamos ao nosso quarto.

- Eu também gosto muito dela. – ela disse. – Apesar da mãe dela me odiar.

- Ignore Rosalie Bella. – a lembrei.

- Vou tentar. – ela assentiu sorrindo. – Você vai primeiro... ou eu vou? – ela apontou pro banheiro.

Eu queria dizer que poderíamos ir juntos, mas me contive.

- Pode ir. – eu disse. – Você começando primeiro eu ainda termino antes de você. – nós rimos.

- Claro que sim... – ela assentiu. – Isso é culpa da diferença entre nossas pernas.

Ela passou por mim e entrou no banheiro.

Eu fui até a varanda do meu quarto, que dava pra cidade, e acendi um cigarro.

Ia aproveitar que ela não estava por perto e satisfazer meu maldito vício.

Depois de uns minutos, assim que ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir, eu apaguei o cigarro.

Ela passou por mim sorrindo e foi até o closet.

Eu entrei no banheiro e tomei uma ducha quente e demorada. Ainda tínhamos tempo e eu precisava relaxar meus músculos.

Eu ia fazer minha barba, que já estava um pouco crescida, mas me lembrei que Bella disse que gostava dela assim, então não fiz.

Escovei os dentes, passei desodorante, tentei pentear os cabelos e sai do banheiro.

Quando cheguei ao closet Bella se maquiava vestindo apenas um roupão.

- Vou sair pra você se arrumar. – ela disse se levantando.

- Não precisa se não quiser. – falei.

Juro que falei na inocência. Eu não parei pra pensar se ela entenderia minhas palavras com a intenção que eu as soltei.

Eu só não queria atrapalhá-la.

- Ok. – ela se sentou de novo.

Eu peguei uma das minhas boxer preta na gaveta e me virei de costas pra ela, mas eu sabia que ela conseguia me ver pelo espelho da penteadeira.

Quando eu já estava de boxer eu fui até a minha parte e vesti um jeans preto, uma blusa social preta de manga comprida e sapatos pretos.

- Pode dobrar pra mim? – perguntei estendendo meus braços a ela.

Ela se virou no banco e dobrou minhas mangas.

- Obrigado. – eu sorri pra ela e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Eu passei meu Pacco Rabanne e avisei a ela que estaria esperando por ela lá embaixo.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e desci.

Quando cheguei a sala meus irmãos já estavam por lá esperando suas respectivas esposas.

- Vamos pro deck. – os chamei.

Eu queria fumar e não precisava que Dona Esme Cullen me chamava atenção outra vez.

Os dois bebiam alguma coisa e eu me segurei pra não acompanhá-los já que quem ia dirigir era eu.

- Como está o time? – perguntei a Emmet.

Ela era fisioterapeuta do Giants, o principal time de futebol americano de NY. É claro que isso sempre nos rendia um camarote durante o superbowl.

Nem preciso dizer o orgulho que Carlisle sentia ao ver os três filhos na área da saúde.

- Tudo normal... Estamos nos preparando pro Superbowl. – ele bebeu sua cerveja.

- Nos arrume ingressos. – eu disse. – Quero levar Bella pra assistir um dos jogos.

- Claro... – ele assentiu. – Então o lance de vocês é sério? – ele perguntou. – Quer dizer... eu disse que não ia me meter e não vou mais chamá-la daquilo, mas eu me preocupo com você Edward.

- Bella é uma boa moça Emmett. – Jasper disse. – Alguma coisa na vida dela a levou a isso, mas eu sei que ela quer sair.

- Ela te disse isso? – perguntei surpreso a Jasper.

- Não diretamente ou com essas palavras, mas os olhos dela brilham quando ela fala do pai e das pessoas que ela deixou pra trás.

- Eu sei... – eu já tinha percebido isso.

Só então eu lembrei que tinha saído pra fumar. Peguei um cigarro e acendi.

- Mas então? É sério? Vocês dois? – Emmett insistiu.

- Nós não temos nada Emm... Bella é uma mulher incrível, mas eu só estou ajudando ela em alguns problemas. – eu disse.

- Não parece... – ele deu de ombros. – Vocês estão sempre juntos e grudados um no outro.

- Eu gosto da companhia dela... só isso. – me defendi.

- Estamos prontas! – a voz animada de Alice veio da porta.

Como nós três estávamos encostados no parapeito do deck nos viramos juntos pra olhar e direção as meninas.

Mas eu só via uma.

E ela estava linda.

Ela vestia um vestido azul claro, solto no corpo e decotado. Eu conseguia ver a curva do topo dos seus seios naquele vestido e por um momento desejei ela sem ele. Nos pés uma sandália preta cheia de tiras e seus cabelos estavam puxados pra trás num rabo de cavalo alto.

Perfeita!

Ela estava mais linda do que já é e eu senti uma coisa estranha em mim. Meu coração acelerou frenético no peito e minha vontade era ir até ela e beijá-la até não sobrar mais aquele brilho nos seus lábios.

Eu não sei bem definir o que eu sinto quando estou ao lado de Bella, mas parece um misto de ansiedade e excitação.

Ela me intriga com a timidez dela. Aquele rosto de menina, sua força e independência me fascinam.

Eu acho que posso comparar isso com magnetismo.

É como se eu fosse o metal e ela o imã. Ela me atrai, me puxa pra ela sem que eu nem perceba e eu acho isso incrível.

Como se fosse pra provar minha teoria eu só percebi que tinha me movido quando estava ao seu lado, passando meu braço pela sua cintura e a abraçando de lado.

- Você está linda! – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu abaixando o rosto e corou.

- Você também está. – ela sussurrou no mesmo tom que o meu.

Eu tomei a liberdade e cheirei seu pescoço. Ela relaxou no meu abraço, talvez por perceber que ninguém prestava atenção em nós dois.

Quando seu cheiro me invadiu eu tive que sorrir e me lembrar de depois agradecer Alice por isso.

- Alice disse que você gostava. – ela me olhou com intensidade e mordeu os lábios.

Eu já tinha sentido esse perfume em muitas mulheres, mas em nenhuma Dolce Vita da Dior ficava como em Bella.

A fragrância delicada se adequou a pele de Bella, dando a ela um cheiro único, apesar dos morangos também estarem ali.

- Vamos gente! Pelo amor de Deus! – Alice disse angustiada enquanto revirava os olhos na nossa direção.

Eu soltei meu braço da cintura de Bella e segurei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Fomos em dois carros.

No meu foram Bella, Jazz e Alice. E com Emmett foram Rosalie e Victoria.

Em 15 minutos chegávamos a La Covacha.

Eu já conhecia o lugar, mas toda vez que ia lá ficava encantado.

La Covacha era um grande salão. Tinha um palco central onde ficava a banda, nas laterais inúmeras mesinhas redondas com cadeiras e algumas pilastras.

O bar ficava na lateral direita do salão e era enorme. Sua extensão ia desde uma ponta a outra.

Jasper deu seu nome na entrada e uma mulher nos acompanhou até a mesa que estava reservada pro nosso grupo.

- Tequila? – Alice perguntou e todos concordaram.

Eu pedi a ela que pegasse pra mim uma cerveja. Eu beberia duas no máximo, afinal eu tinha que levar todos sã e salvos pra casa.

- Você não pode beber! – eu brinquei com Bella, a lembrando do fato de ser menor de idade pra consumir bebidas alcoólicas.

- Isso não é problema Ed! – Alice sacudia sua habilitação na minha frente. – Eu peço e Bella bebe. – Alice piscou o olho pra Bella e ela sorriu. – Pare de bancar o pai dela... – ela me repreendeu séria.

Eu tive que rir.

A última coisa que eu queria era ser o pai de Bella.

Jasper acompanhou Alice ao bar e quando voltaram eles tinham uma garrafa de tequila, copinhos de dose, um saleiro e um pires com fatias de limão.

Cada um pegou um copinho e Alice serviu a todos.

- A salsa! – ela ergueu seu copinho e todos a seguiram.

Eu fiquei impressionado com a habilidade de Bella beber tequila. No mínimo ela estava acostumada.

Pensar nisso me fez ver que ainda precisava saber muitas coisas sobre ela.

Ficamos todos a mesa, bebendo e conversando. Um DJ tocava uma espécie de hip hop e eu estava fingindo que não estava sentido Victoria roçar seu joelho na minha coxa direita enquanto Bella estava do meu lado esquerdo.

Em uma certa hora do noite eu desisti de contar quantas doses de tequila Bella havia bebido. Eu deixaria que ela se divertisse e estando sóbrio ela até poderia extrapolar, já que eu estaria aqui pra ampará-la, caso precisasse.

Um homem baixo e careca anunciou a banda no palco e Alice levantou animada.

- Bella, vamos dançar! – ela disse. – Edward você vai?

- Salsa? – questionei.

- Claro! – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Não mesmo. – dei um gole em minha cerveja.

- Vou arrumar um par pra você. – ela disse a Bella e depois saiu da mesa.

Eu não gostei daquela ideia, mas Bella precisava se divertir.

Logo Alice voltou com um rapaz e seus visíveis traços latinos.

- Bella esse é o Juan, Juan Bella. – Alice os apresentou e Bella sorriu pro rapaz. – Ela está com Edward... – apontou pra mim. - Mas ele não quer acompanhar essa bela moça numa salsa. – ela disse indignada.

- Alice! – a repreendi.

- Se importa de me emprestá-la? – o rapaz me perguntou.

- Você quer ir? – perguntei a Bella.

Ela assentiu e eu apenas fiz um gesto pra que Juan fosse em frente.

Ele estendeu a mão e Bella a pegou, levantando da cadeira e o seguindo até a pista de dança de mãos dadas com ele.

Eu estava tentando fingir que aquilo não me irritava profundamente.

A ideia de alguém tocando nela, não importa por que motivo, não me agradava nem um pouco.

- É só uma dança irmão. – Emmett gargalhou se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Vai pro inferno Emmett! – disse mal humorado.

Eu olhei pra pista de dança e Bella estava parada por lá sozinha e quando olhei em volta encontrei Juan em cima do palco conversando com um dos músicos que já tocavam música latina.

A pista de dança fervia e eu consegui achar Alice e Jasper dançando como profissionais.

Vi Juan chegar perto de Bella e cochichar em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu timidamente abaixando o olhar e colocou uma mecha que se desprendeu do rabo de cavalo atrás da orelha.

Aquilo me irritou mais ainda ao lembrar que ela fazia aquilo pra mim.

Que porra estava me dando?

Merda!

- Não quer dançar comigo? – ouvi a voz de Victoria.

- Não. – disse mal humorado.

Ainda ouvi ela bufar antes de Emmett e Rosalie se levantarem e me deixarem sozinho na mesa com ela.

Ela pegou um cigarro em sua bolsa e me ofereceu um. Eu aceitei e esperei que ela o acendesse em meus lábios.

Quase ri na sua tentativa em se sair sexy.

_Não vou te comer Victoria._

De repente a banda parou e uma voz masculina soou pelo ambiente.

- Boa noite señoras e señores. Sejam bem vindos a La Covacha! – todo mundo aplaudiu. – Nossa noite começa oficialmente agora e com um pedido especial do nosso querido Juan Antunes. Ele tem uma parceira especial hoje e nossa primeira música vai pra eles...

Tive que revirar meus olhos. O cara quis chamar atenção de qualquer jeito e ainda por cima com Bella. No mínimo ele deveria ser uma pessoa influente na casa.

Eu traguei meu cigarro com tanta violência que quase me engasguei, coisa que nunca aconteceu em 14 anos de vício.

A música começou rápida e envolvente. As pessoas que estavam na pista de dança abriram espaço pra Bella e Juan e da onde eu estava podia ver o rubor nas suas bochechas.

Eles começaram [http :/ www. youtube. com /watch ?v=p67fxLgD 8IM&feature= related] dançando separados e Bella foi na direção de Juan rodando, fazendo seu vestido levantar e aparecer um short branco minúsculo.

Puta que pariu!

Parecia uma das calcinhas que ela usava pra dormir. Quase toda a pele do seu quadril e seu bumbum estava de fora.

Bem, pelo menos ela foi sensata. Seria pior se ela estivesse com um fio dental.

Agora eu entendi porque ela disse que não se pode dançar salsa de vestido justo ou calça jeans.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos involuntariamente e eu me vi pegando outro cigarro pra acender.

- Você está bem? – ouvi a voz de Victoria, seguida por sua mão no meu ombro.

Eu apenas assenti sem tirar os olhos do meu foco...

Bella arrasando na pista de dança.

Ela parecia profissional. Dançava até melhor que Jasper e Alice juntos.

Seus movimentos eram tão rápidos, que eu mal podia acompanhá-los e eu estava agradecendo mil vezes por eles não estarem tão colados como eu pensei que seria.

Teve uma hora que eu achei que eles se dariam um nó enquanto faziam uma troca rápida e esquisita de mãos e braços. Uma outra hora eu quase morri do coração... Juan a suspendeu no ar e Bella deu uma "estrela" com os braços dele ao redor da sua cintura.

Aquele maldito short branco...

Eu estava pasmo, embasbacado e enfeitiçado por aquela mulher. Enfeitiçado... essa é a palavra certa.

Quando ela pararia de me surpreender?

Eu ainda podia ouvir sua voz no meu ouvido dizendo que dançava só "um pouquinho de salsa".

Ela parou o salão! Não tinha uma pessoa que não olhasse ela e Juan dançando. Todos pararam de dançar, de comer ou beber pra ver o "show" na pista de dança.

Num último movimento, ele a ergueu, a girou atrás do seu corpo e ela parou fodidamente sexy sentada aos seus pés, com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já havia dado em seus lábios e seus olhos estavam em mim.

Assim como todos eu a aplaudi.

Eu a aplaudiria de pé e gritaria seu nome, mas graças a Deus eu me contive.

Juan a ajudou a se levantar do chão e lhe deu um abraço. O filho da puta estava com a cara enfiada no pescoço dela sentindo um cheiro que era meu.

Ela deu de novo aquele sorriso tímido e sua bochecha recebeu um selinho dele.

O mesmo homem baixo e careca disse o nome deles ao microfone e mais uma vez foram aplaudidos. Ele disse que dariam uma pausa e o DJ voltou a tocar umas músicas eletrônicas.

- Ela é boa. – Victoria disse e eu finalmente a olhei.

- Sim, ela é. – eu esperava ter passado pra ela o duplo sentido das minhas palavras.

Quando voltei meu olhar pra pista de dança, Bella e Juan dançavam hip hop tão colados que pareciam um corpo só. Ahhhh agora meu sangue ferveu.

Aquilo foi o suficiente pra mim, me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Eu só precisava sair dali.

Lavei minhas mãos e o rosto. Eu não queria ir ao banheiro, eu só precisava sair dali e parar de ver aquilo. Parar de ver um filho da puta alisando a garota que estava comigo na minha frente.

Mas que porra eu podia fazer?

Ela não era minha. Nós não tínhamos nada... além de uns beijos e um sexo oral.

Então porque eu estava agindo como idiota?

Ela estava se divertindo! Não era essa minha intenção?

Bufei irritado e puto, muito puto.

A culpa era minha... se eu soubesse dançar essa porra de salsa era comigo que ela estaria.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em sair do banheiro e ir tomar meu lugar ao lado da minha menina duas mãos agarraram minha camisa em punho e me jogaram pra dentro de uma cabine.

Victoria colou seus lábios nos meus com tanta violência que eu cheguei a sentir gosto de sangue entre o beijo que ela tentava me dar.

Por um momento eu retribui, foi no exato momento que eu senti sua mão apertando meu membro por cima do meu jeans tentando provocar uma ereção, mas assim que eu percebi que não era aquela boca que eu queria e nem aquela mão em mim, eu a afastei.

- Você está louca? – perguntei irritado.

- Ah qual é Edward? – Victoria sorria se divertindo. Ela fedia a tequila. – É só uma transa, só vamos nos divertir... – ela riu e segurou a gola da minha camisa. – Não estou pedindo que se case comigo.

Ela voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez eu não retribui.

Virei nossos corpos, a afastei de mim e ela caiu sentada no vaso sanitário.

- Victoria não me leve a mal... você é bonita, gostosa, mas eu não estou afim, ok? – antes que ela respondesse eu já tinha saído do banheiro.

Quando voltei pra mesa Bella estava lá com Jasper e Emmett. Ela parecia chateada.

Eu me esqueci e acendi um cigarro e assim que eu cheguei a mesa ela se afastou e foi pra pista de dança.

- Se divertindo Ed? – Emmett riu.

- Foi você que deu esperança aquela louca? – perguntei a ele demonstrando toda a minha irritação com a situação.

Ele não disse nada, só apontou pra Rose que sorria pra mim da pista de dança e acenava com a mão.

Vadia!

Ela dançava ao lado de Alice, mas Alice estava concentrada em Bella e sua cara emburrada.

Desde quando essa porra virou essa zona?

Apaguei meu cigarro, dei um gole na minha cerveja e fui até elas.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntei a Bella segurando seu braço.

- Não, você está fedendo! – ela disse meio embolado.

Ok, sem mais tequila pra Bella.

- A cigarro? – perguntei confuso.

- Não... – ela riu sem humor. – A vadia da Victoria...

Ela não estava pensando que...

- Bella... eu não transei com a Victoria se é isso que você está insinuando. – me defendi.

- Isso não me interessa Edward. – ela deu de ombros.

- Então porque está assim porra? – se ela continuasse me provocando eu ia explodir fácil com ela.

- Porque eu te vi sozinho e fui te chamar pra dançar comigo, mas você tinha sumido e por coincidência aquela idiota também... só isso. – seus olhos estavam pequenos por conta da tequila.

- Ela foi atrás de mim! – eu quase gritei. – Não tenho culpa se ela é uma oferecida!

- Ah sim... coitadinho! – ela zombou.

- O que você quer Bella? – perguntei irritado.

- Eu quero que você vá pro inferno. – ela disse. – Você e esse seu charme idiota, essa sua arrogância charmosa também...

Ela tentou sair mais tropeçou nas próprias pernas.

Eu a segurei com um dos meus braços em sua cintura e minha outra mão segurou sua nuca.

- Repete... – eu disse com raiva. – Repete o que você falou... O que você quer? -Perguntei mais uma vez.

Ela engoliu seco e mordeu os lábios.

- Vamos Bella me diga o que você quer... – instiguei.

- Eu quero que você me beije... – ela sussurrou alto o suficiente pra que eu ouvisse por cima da música alta.

Eu segurei o sorriso que ameaçava sair dos meus lábios.

- Decida Bella... Você quer que eu vá pro inferno ou que eu te beije? – perguntei. – Você não pode ter os dois, anjo.

- Me beije... – ela fechou os olhos e num movimento lento sua língua percorreu seu lábio inferior.

Ah que se foda!

Eu diminui a pouca distância entre nossos corpos e colei meus lábios nos dela, no mesmo momento minha língua invadiu sua boca.

Eu não me importava em quem estava vendo, não me importava se aquilo estava dentro da moral e dos bons costumes... a única coisa que me importava era o beijo e o calor daquela mulher.

Nossas línguas dançavam juntas e minha mão em sua nuca angulava sua cabeça, fazendo nossas bocas se encaixar perfeitamente.

Mesmo com a música alta eu podia ouvir os sons que Bella fazia. Cada gemido, cada arfar do seu peito... aquilo só me levava a pensar em levá-la pro banheiro e invadir seu corpo.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu quero você... – ela sussurrou quando nos afastamos em busca de ar. – Agora Edward!

_Eu também anjo, acredite._

- Bella... – a chamei sorrindo. – Você está bêbada e se fizermos isso tanto eu quanto você nos arrependeremos depois por isso.

- Merda! – ela fechou os olhos e encostou a testa no meu peito. – A porra do resguardo. – ela bufou.

- Isso.

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos chocolates e mordeu os lábios.

- Dança comigo... – ela pediu.

Estava tocando uma música com uma batida boa e eu pensei que não seria tão ruim assim em satisfazer a minha menina.

A puxei pela cintura e colei nossos corpos de novo.

Eu me sentia frio quando ela se afastava.

Nós começamos a dançar embalados pela música e mais uma vez Bella me fascinava ondulando seu corpo no meu enquanto uma de suas pernas estava encaixada entre as minhas.

Ela envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços depois de subir eles sensualmente por meu peito.

- Eu não quero esperar por 3 meses. – ela me olhou nos olhos.

Eu sabia que ela estava desinibida por causa da bebida e que amanhã, se ela lembrasse de hoje a noite, ela estaria envergonhada...

Mas meu lado egoísta estava gostando daquela Bella "solta".

- Posso pensar no seu caso... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela virou de costas pra mim, esfregando seu quadril em minha ereção enquanto suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas.

- Bella... – a repreendi ou então ela me faria gozar ali.

Ela fingiu não me ouvir e passou a mão rápida e discretamente sobre minha ereção.

- Bella... – sussurrei.

Ela virou de frente pra mim.

- Meu corpo está pegando fogo Edward... – ela mordeu os lábios. – E eu quero você...

- Você me terá anjo... – a garanti.

- Agora? – ela fez um bico.

- Não Bella. – eu sorri.

Ela bufou e saiu de perto de mim, me deixando ali sozinho.

Minha única opção foi voltar pra mesa, onde todos estavam sentados e pra onde Bella estava indo.

Durante o trajeto até a mesa eu vi que ela tomou mais uma dose de tequila.

- Acho melhor parar de beber Bella. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Vai me proibir de respirar também? – ela disse irritada e saiu pegando a mão de Alice e indo pra pista de dança.

Eu bufei irritado e esfreguei o rosto com a mão.

- Eu e Victoria estávamos conversando sobre Bella. – Rosalie disse.

- Jura? – ironizei. – Super!

- Estávamos aqui discutindo sobre o trabalho dela. – ela disse. – Eu morro de curiosidade pra saber o que é que ela fazia antes de te conhecer... – ela gargalhou. Também estava bêbada.

Eu fui até ela e a levantei da cadeira a segurando pelo braço.

- Você quer mesmo saber onde Bella trabalhava Rose? – ela assentiu rindo. – Pergunte a seu marido... ele já foi lá algumas vezes.

Soltei se braço a fazendo cair sentada na cadeira.

Eu sei que estava fudendo a vida do meu irmão, mas ver a cara daquela idiota quando ela soube que seu marido freqüentava aquele tipo de lugar... não tinha preço.

- Voltem com Emmett. – eu disse a Jasper.

Ele assentiu e eu fui até Bella.

- Vamos embora! – eu a peguei pelo braço e a guiei até a saída.

Nem tive cabeça pra me despedir de Alice.

- Eu não quero ir! – ela quase gritou quando chegamos a calçada.

- Mas eu estou dizendo que vamos embora. – eu sorri, mas estava com raiva.

Talvez fosse frustração sexual.

Fizemos o caminho até em casa num silêncio absoluto e torturante. Eu pensei que Bella havia dormido, mas assim que parei o carro na garagem ela pulou do carro e entrou.

Ótimo! Essa merda de dia teria quantas horas 36?

Eu me encostei na Mercedes do meu pai e acendi um cigarro.

Parei pra pensar na noite...

Bella dançando.

Victoria me beijando.

Bella me beijando.

Rosalie me irritando.

Eu fudendo com a vida do meu irmão.

E Bella com raiva de mim.

Cheguei a conclusão que foi um balanço negativo.

Assim que meu cigarro acabou eu entrei e subi.

Enquanto subia a escada desabotoei minha blusa, mas ainda a deixei no corpo.

Eu só precisava de um banho quente e de um alívio pra toda aquela tensão...

Mas quando eu cheguei ao quarto eu estaqueei e fiquei ainda mais tenso.

- Bella! O que você está fazendo?

- x -


	13. Cap 11

"_Linda rainha de apenas__** vinte**__ anos_

_Ela tinha alguns problemas com ela mesma_

_Ele sempre estava lá para ajudá-la_

_Ela sempre pertenceu a outra pessoa_

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas_

_E acabei em frente a sua porta_

_Eu tive você por tantas vezes, mas de algum jeito, eu quero mais_

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_

_Do lado de fora, na esquina da sua casa, na chuva caindo_

_Procuro a garota do sorriso partido_

_Pergunto a ela se ela quer ficar por um tempo_

_E ela será amada..._

_Dê um toque na minha janela, bata na minha porta_

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir bonita_

_Eu sei que às vezes sou meio inseguro_

_Não importa mais_

_Nem sempre são arco-íris e borboletas_

_É o compromisso que nos move juntamente_

_Meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta_

_Você pode vir qualquer hora que você quiser"_

_**Maroon 5 – She Will be Loved.**_

**[N/A: Dei uma modificada básica na idade...rs]**

****

Eu pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes pra ver se eu não estava alucinando...

Não, eu não estava!

Bella estava deitada na cama completamente nua. Ela estava apoiada pelos cotovelos, os cabelos longos e soltos caindo pelo lençol branco e suas pernas se esfregavam uma na outra. No rosto ela tinha o sorriso mais safado que eu já havia visto. Ela queria me matar lambendo e mordendo os lábios daquele jeito. Nem uma maldita peça de roupa no seu corpo!

Ela não podia estar mais convidativa do que já estava.

- Bella... – esfreguei a mão no rosto. – Se cubra, por favor! – pedi sufocado.

Sufocado pelo tesão que aquela mulher despertava em mim.

Meu jeans ficou mais apertado e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era o quanto eu a machucaria se transasse com ela.

_Uma semana Cullen! Apenas uma semana! Você vai machucá-la, se controle._

Mas, porra! Custava ela me ajudar?

- Pare de mandar em mim! – ela disse levemente irritada. – Eu não quero me vestir e eu não vou me vestir. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu queria lembrá-la do seu resguardo, só havia uma semana desde a cirurgia, mas ela estava bêbada e não me ouviria.

- Vou te dar um banho frio. – eu disse.

Ela se levantou em um pulo e já estava na minha frente antes que eu me movesse.

- Eu não preciso de um banho Edward... – ela sussurrou a centímetros do meu rosto. – Eu preciso de você. – mordeu meu lábio inferior, o puxando entre os dentes.

- Bella, por ... – ela já me beijava.

Faminta e apressada enquanto suas mãos tiravam minha blusa pelo ombro e seus dedos se encarregavam de abrir meu jeans.

- Bella... – eu tentei falar entre o beijo, mas nossas línguas travavam uma batalha pessoal e eu não conseguia pensar no que eu queria falar.

Eu tentei afastá-la, mas aquilo só piorou minha situação.

Sentir a pele nua dela na minha mão me deixou mais louco e eu a afastei, mas a afastei somente pra jogá-la na cama e arrancar meus sapatos com os próprios pés e chutar a calça das minhas pernas, num puro ato de desespero que quase me rendeu um tombo.

Era a primeira vez que eu a via completamente nua. Todas as vezes que eu havia tocado nela, ela estava de camiseta, ela nunca deixava que eu tirasse.

Com certeza ela estava bêbada o suficiente pra não se lembrar do motivo de nunca tirar sua camiseta, mas nesse momento eu também não me lembrava.

A única coisa que eu via em minha frente. Era Bella nua, sustentada pelos cotovelos, lábios entreabertos, peito ofegante e esperando meu corpo em cima do seu.

Em dois segundos eu me deitava em cima dela, fazendo ela arquear as costas ao sentir meu peso e me puxar pela nuca pra me beijar.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou meu nome quando eu afastei meus lábios dos seus e me encarreguei em dar atenção aos seus seios.

- Você é linda! – eu disse antes de circular seu mamilo com minha língua.

- Oh meu Deus, como eu preciso de você... – ela gemeu.

Entre beijos e lambidas em seus seios, eu desci uma das minhas mãos até encontrar seu sexo.

Ela estava pronta pra mim. Molhada e quente, mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso fazer isso.

Passei dois dedos por ali e espalhei sua umidade e logo depois circulei seu ponto sensível com meu polegar.

- Arghh! Edward, por favor... – ela implorou.

- O que você quer meu anjo? – eu também estava me divertindo.

- Eu quero que você me beije... ai. – ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Aqui? – perguntei a invadindo com meu indicador. Fui lento e gentil pra não machucá-la.

- Hummm... Oh meu Deus! – ela quase gritou. – Eu preciso de um orgasmo!

Eu não consegui conter uma risada.

Minha menina era quente. Tenho que me lembrar de lhe dar uma bebida de vez em quando.

- Sabe, eu posso te dar um... – eu disse a invadindo com outro dedo.

- Agora! Por favor, me dê agora! – ela me encarou.

Eu voltei a deitar sobre ela e a beijei.

Ela estava faminta, sua boca era rude na minha, mas ainda sim deliciosa.

Ela soltou as mãos dos meus cabelos e deslizou pelo meu corpo, as infiltrando dentro da minha boxer e segurando meu comprimento.

Eu arfei em sua boca ao sentir suas mãos quentes e pequenas em mim e ela gemeu. Ela nunca havia me tocado antes.

Eu nunca tinha deixado exatamente por isso, eu não conseguiria me controlar.

Eu só percebi o que ela estava fazendo quando senti a cabeça do meu membro em sua umidade.

Ela tinha me guiado pra ela e eu estava fazendo uma força sobrenatural pra não me enterrar em seu calor.

- Bella... não! – eu gemi.

Suas mãos ainda me acariciavam enquanto eu estava em sua entrada. Um único movimento e eu estaria dentro dela.

- Por favor... – ela gemeu e levantou o quadril me fazendo entrar mais um pouco.

Oh meu Deus! Eu preciso de controle.

Eu nunca ia me perdoar por isso.

Ela era tão quente, tão... molhada.

Eu segurei seu quadril pra que ela não se movesse mais. Seu corpo estava tenso e eu sabia que ela havia sentido dor pelo pouco que havia entrado nela.

Era um pedaço mínimo do meu membro, mas foi o suficiente pra ela sentir dor e me enlouquecer.

Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço e murmurei um "me desculpe" quando tirei meu membro de sua entrada.

Ela suspirou. Não sei se foi de alívio ou de frustração.

- Eu vou fazer você gozar anjo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e desci pelo seu corpo distribuindo beijos onde meus lábios alcançavam.

Quando beijei seus outros lábios ela gemeu alto e agarrou meus cabelos.

Eu a lambi ali. A mordi, a provoquei e me deliciei com seu gosto. Ela estava ainda mais gostosa e eu quase gozei só de ouvir seus gemidos.

Ela apertava suas mãos em meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça pra onde ela queria que eu fosse. Eu deixei que ela me guiasse, afinal o prazer era dela.

Foi quando eu suguei seu clitóris que ela explodiu. Gritando meu nome enquanto seu corpo tremia em espasmos violentos e sua respiração ficava ofegante.

Eu mordi e beijei o interior de sua coxa, logo depois passei minha barba por ali. Eu sabia que ela gostava disso.

Senti Bella relaxar e suas mãos escorregarem dos meus cabelos.

Quando a fitei ela dormia.

Eu tive que rir disso.

Minha Bella dormia como um anjo depois de ter conseguido o que ela queria.

Eu a cobri com um lençol e beijei sua testa.

- Boa noite meu anjo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela se virou e deitou de bruços, ronronando como um gato manhoso.

Só me restou me aliviar no banheiro naquela noite.

Não foi difícil gozar naquela hora. Eu só imaginei tudo que havia acontecido dos últimos minutos e gozei em poucos segundos.

Quando voltei pro quarto, Bella ainda dormia de bruços, mas agora ela estava descoberta.

Eu poderia ter reparado na curva perfeita do seu bumbum, mas o que eu reparei foi nas suas cicatrizes da região lombar.

Aquele era o motivo dela nunca tirar a camiseta...

As cicatrizes eram redondas, pequenas e bem delineadas. Algumas tinham formato de risco num tamanho de 3/4 centímetros, mais ou menos.

Pareciam queimaduras...

Queimaduras de ...

Oh meu Deus! Por isso ela odeia cigarro! Aquilo era queimadura de cigarro!

Eu queria matar que fez aquilo com ela. Se tivesse sido seu padrasto, a sarjeta seria pouco pra ele.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela e toquei algumas das cicatrizes.

Sua pele se arrepiou e ela suspirou, logo em seguida sussurrou meu nome.

Eu fiquei tão impressionado com a descoberta das cicatrizes que não havia reparado na tatuagem dela.

Como eu suspeitava, era uma espécie de tribal, mas feito com ramos de flores e no meio tinha uma borboleta rosa e roxa.

Em baixo do tribal havia uma frase, escrita com letras trabalhadas.

Dizia... "Love is my Freedom".

Eu teria que perguntar o significado dessa frase pra ela, porque eu pensei, pensei, pensei e nada coerente veio na minha cabeça.

Talvez por eu ainda estar impressionado com as cicatrizes em suas costas.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo e eu ainda estava acordado, sentado na poltrona e olhando as costas nua de Bella.

Cada vez que eu me focava em uma cicatriz eu sentia mais nojo do ser humano.

Se aquelas marcas fossem de cigarro, quem fez teria apagado o cigarro na pele dela.

A pessoa teria que ser muito cruel pra fazer aquilo. Com ela ou com qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu resolvi descer, mas antes coloquei dois comprimidos de aspirina na mesinha ao lado da cama e deixei um bilhete pra Bella.

"_Bom Dia..._

_Tome os comprimidos, eles vão te ajudar com a sua cabeça._

_Estarei lá embaixo e lembre-se de nunca mais beber tequila._

_EC"_

Passei pelo bar e me servi com uma dose de whisky puro.

Fui pro deck de sentei em uma das espreguiçadeiras, acendendo um cigarro e bebendo uma bebida de verdade.

Eu devo ter dormido porque quando acordei o sol queimava minha pele e alguém me chamava.

- Querido? – Esme me chamou. - Vamos Edward acorde! – ela me sacudia.

- 10 minutos mãe. – pedi.

Ela riu como ela sempre ria quando eu a pedia isso.

- Vamos meu filho antes que você tenha uma insolação. – ela sacudiu meu ombro de novo.

Eu abri os olhos e só então percebi que tinha dormido sentado na espreguiçadeira.

- Noite difícil? – ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Não... só problemas. – suspirei.

- Quer me contar? – ela alisou meu joelho.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso depois... – eu disse. – Preciso ver se Bella acordou.

- Acho que todos ainda estão dormindo. – ela sorriu.

- Que horas são? – perguntei confuso.

- Não são nem 8 da manhã meu filho... vá deitar em sua cama. – ela se levantou pegando meu copo vazio no chão.

Eu também me levantei e a chamei.

- Mãe? – ela parou e me olhou. – Nós precisamos conversar antes de você ir embora.

Eu precisava falar com ela sobre Bella.

- Eu estarei aqui. – ela sorriu e saiu, entrando pela sala.

Eu resolvi que ia realmente tentar dormir na cama.

Eu só esperava que Bella tivesse se coberto durante a noite. Eu não conseguiria dormir olhando suas costas.

Quando eu cheguei ao quarto, ela dormia virada pra janela e graças a Deus ela estava coberta com um lençol.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado e apaguei.

Não sei bem quanto tempo eu dormi, mas quando acordei estava sozinho na cama.

- Bella? – a chamei. - Bella?

Fui até o banheiro e ela não estava lá.

Eu ia me odiar se ela estivesse sozinha lá embaixo e o pior... com Rosalie.

Tomei um banho frio e rápido. Coloquei uma bermuda preta e uma camisa branca e desci.

- Até que enfim, estava achando que você estava morto! – Alice gargalhou.

Ela estava sentada no sofá com Bella e Jasper jogava videogame com Emmett.

- Nem dormi tanto assim Alice. – falei me aproximando delas.

- Oh não! Sabe que horas são cunhadinho?

- 11? – chutei.

- 4! 4 horas da tarde! – ela e Bella riram.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei a Bella. Ela assentiu e eu beijei sua testa.

Eu me inclinei na direção de Alice e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado por cuidar dela por mim.

Ela não me respondeu, apenas sorriu.

- Estarei na cozinha. – avisei a elas.

Eu estava faminto, nem me lembro a última vez que havia comido.

Guadalupe esquentou a comida do almoço e eu comi no balcão da cozinha.

- Boa tarde dorminhoco! – minha mãe entrou na cozinha e beijou minha bochecha.

- Boa tarde mãe. – sorri pra ela.

- Podemos conversar quando você acabar? – ela perguntou olhando pro meu prato. – Seu pai e eu vamos embora daqui a pouco...

- Eu já acabei. – pulei do banco. – Pode chamar o papai enquanto eu falo com Bella?

Ela assentiu e saiu da cozinha, dizendo que me esperaria com meu pai no escritório.

Eu fui ate a sala, mas só estava Emmett e Jasper, ainda vidrados no videiogame.

- Cadê Bella? – perguntei.

-Na piscina... eu acho. – Emmett nem me olhou ao dizer.

- E Victoria? Já foi? – perguntei curioso.

- Depois do fora que você deu nela... – Emmett gargalhou. – Como ela teria cara de ficar aqui?

- Ótimo! – murmurei antes de sair pro deck.

Ainda pela parede de vidro eu tive um vislumbre de Bella.

Ela estava em pé conversando com Alice que estava tomando sol em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Ela vestia um maiô branco que... putaquepariu.

Sua barriga ficava nua através de uma fenda no tecido e suas costas era estrategicamente coberta.

Eu podia imaginar o cuidado que ela teve ao escolher exatamente aquele maiô pra cobrir suas marcas nas costas.

- Hey! – chamei a atenção das duas quando me aproximava.

Rosalie estava na piscina e Alicia estava com ela, mas Rose não deixou que ela se aproximasse de mim.

Assim que me viram Alice e Bella sorriram pra mim, mas eu pude perceber que Bella estava estranha.

Parecia envergonhada... talvez se lembrasse da noite passada.

Eu pousei a mão nas suas costas e senti ela ficar tensa.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei a ela.

Ela apenas assentiu e desviou o corpo da minha mão.

Ok... nós precisávamos conversar.

- Já volto! – eu disse a elas e segui pro escritório do meu pai.

Quando entrei meu pai e minha mãe já estavam lá.

Esme estava sentada no colo de Carlisle e eles trocavam caricias enquanto minha mãe dava uma risadinha baixa e tímida.

- Ok, já estou aqui. – brinquei.

- Sente-se querido. – minha mãe apontou uma das poltronas e se sentou ao lado do meu pai.

- Mãe, você já sabe que quero falar sobre Bella, certo? – ela assentiu. - Pai? Você já contou sobre Bella pra mamãe? – perguntei a ele.

- Não Edward. – ele disse. – Isso era uma coisa que você devia fazer e não eu.

- Querido há algo errado com Bella? – minha mãe estava séria e preocupada.

- Mãe... eu só decidi contar isso a você porque sei que você tem um coração enorme. – eu disse. – Você me acolheu... – ela pousou a mão no meu rosto e sorriu. – E eu sei que não vai julgar Bella como não me julgou.

Ela olhou pro meu pai e depois voltou seu olhar pra mim.

- Mãe, Bella era uma garota de programa. – ela abriu a boca num gesto de incredulidade. – No dia que a conheci eu tinha ido a um clube com Emmett e Jazz e me interessei por ela, mas antes que pudéssemos ter alguma coisa, ela passou mal e quando a levei ao hospital ela teve que fazer uma curetagem por conta de uma aborto mal feito... Ela não tinha ninguém, nem pra onde ir, por isso pedi que ela ficasse comigo no meu apartamento. Eu sabia que se ela voltasse pro Broklyn ela seria forçada a fazer programas no resguardo, por isso a acolhi.

- Edward... coitada dessa menina. – ela tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Ela foi estuprada mãe e forçada a fazer um aborto. – falei. – O pai dela morreu, a mãe morreu e ela era maltratada pelo padrasto. Eu não sei ao certo a história, mas eu estou esperando ela confiar em mim o suficiente pra se abrir comigo.

- Meu Deus Edward! – ela disse chocada.

- Eu desconfio que ela tenha sido violentada mais de uma vez e que por isso tenha virado garota de programa. – passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você gosta dela meu filho? – meu pai me perguntou.

- Pai, eu só sinto que devo protegê-la. A única coisa que me importa é a segurança dela e que ela não volte mais praquela vida. – falei. – Eu vou ajudá-la a estudar literatura. Eu quero que ela realize seus sonhos, que faça planos pro futuro, que veja esperança em alguma coisa.

- Você terá todo nosso apoio querido. – minha mão segurou minha mão.

- Eu sei mãe, por isso resolvi te contar. – sorri.

Ainda ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo no escritório, até eles terem que ir embora.

Nos despedimos deles e eu sorri orgulhoso ao ver minha mãe se despedir de Bella com lágrimas nos olhos e dizer a ela "conte comigo pro que precisar querida".

Como meus irmãos só iam embora à noite, eles resolveram fazer um luar.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Emmett colocou algumas bebidas em um cooler e pegou meu violão.

Alicia já dormia e eu tinha vontade de esganar Rosalie por ter me afastado dela hoje.

Vi que Bella havia subido e fui atrás dela.

Quando entrei no quarto ela saia do closet com uma muda de roupa.

- Posso conversar com você? – perguntei quando ela passava por mim.

Ela não me respondeu e também não parou. Eu estendi minha mão e segurei seu braço.

- Hey! – a chamei de novo.

- Fala Edward! – ela revirou os olhos enquanto eu ainda segurava seu braço.

- Porque você está fugindo de mim? – quis saber.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você. – ela ergueu o queixo e fez minha cara favorita... desafio.

- Está sim! – insisti. – Eu mal te vi durante todo o dia... e quando eu te toco você se encolhe... está com medo de mim? Eu te machuquei ontem, é isso?

- Edward... eu não estou com medo de você, ok? – ela puxou seu braço, mas eu não o soltei.

- É vergonha então? – questionei.

Ela mordeu os lábios e abaixou o olhar.

- Hey! – levantei seu queixo, fazendo com que ela me encarasse. – Já disse que não precisa ter vergonha de mim Bella.

- Eu te ataquei ontem Edward. – ela sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Esse é o motivo da sua vergonha? – ela mordeu os lábios. – Bella... eu só quis te dar o que você queria...

- Pára... – ela disse num fio de voz.

- Você vai parar? – quis saber.

- Me desculpe... é que ninguém nunca fez aquilo comigo e eu nunca fui tocada como você me toca... isso me incomoda... eu acho. – ela disse timidamente.

- Posso parar se você quiser. – soltei seu braço.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – ela saiu e entrou no banheiro.

Eu desci irritado e fui ajudar Jasper a fazer uma fogueira. Não sei pra que, mas Alice disse que Lual sem fogueira não é lual.

Quando estava tudo pronto eu acendi um cigarro e me sentei ao lado de Emmett, Jasper e Alice.

Era incrível! Eu acendia um cigarro e Bella aparecia.

Ela deu a volta na fogueira e se sentou ao lado de Alice, longe de mim.

- Vamos Ed, cante alguma coisa. – Emmett pediu quando sua esposa se juntou a nós e ela a abraçou.

Eu cantei a primeira música que veio a minha mente. Era She Will be loved do Marron 5.

Ficamos algumas horas sentados na praia ao redor da fogueira bebendo cerveja enquanto eu e Jasper nos revezávamos no violão.

Mas logo chegou à hora deles irem embora e assim que eles foram Bella entrou e me deixou sozinho na praia.

Eu estava frustrado pra caralho.

O que ela queria de mim afinal?

Bufei irritado e acendi mais um cigarro enquanto assistia a fogueira apagar.

Eu tentei, juro que tentei entender sua atitude durante todo o dia, mas não consegui.

A única coisa que me vinha a mente eram as cicatrizes.

Será que ela lembrava que eu tinha visto?

Provavelmente...

Ela não devia estar chateada por eu ter visto ela nua. Eu já tinha visto antes e já tinha feito sexo oral nela antes... merda.

Odeio ficar frustrado!

Passei a mão nos cabelos mais uma vez tentando ajeitar o que o vento bagunçou e me levantei.

Eu ia nadar pra ver se clareava minha mente.

Quando passei pela sala pra subir e ir até o quarto, eu vi que Bella lia um livro sentada no sofá.

Seus olhos nem desviaram do livro pra me olhar e aquilo só me deixou ainda mais irritado.

Eu coloquei uma sunga, peguei uma toalha e desci.

Eu ia nadar na piscina aberta que era maior.

Assim que mergulhei na água fria foi como se todos os meus problemas ficassem lá fora.

A água me trouxe alívio, tanto pro calor quando pra minha mente.

Enquanto eu me concentrava na minha respiração, eu não pensava em mais nada.

Me pareceram horas naquela piscina.

Quando eu emergi em busca de ar eu ouvi a voz de Bella.

- Quer companhia? – ela perguntou.

Ela estava de biquíni. Uma porra de biquíni roxo minúsculo e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que ela estava mostrando as costas.

Mas eu estava tão irritado que só consegui dar de ombros e mergulhar de novo.

Por baixo da água vi quando ela entrou na piscina, apoiou os braços abertos na borda e começou a balançar as pernas suavemente.

Eu mergulhei até a outra ponta da piscina e fiz o mesmo.

- Está fugindo de mim? – ela perguntou alto o suficiente pra que eu ouvisse.

Eu tive que rir.

Porque uma mulher tem que ser tão confusa?

Será que elas não podem simplesmente sentar e conversar?

Olha Edward eu estou chateada com isso... isso... e isso.

Não é difícil, é?

Parece que sim... elas escondem a porra toda e nós temos que ficar adivinhando o que elas querem.

- Não sou eu quem está fugindo aqui. – apontei.

- Então porque se afastou de mim? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Foi você que me evitou o dia inteiro Bella. – passei as mãos nos cabelos. Frustrado... aquele ato dizia.

Ela mergulhou e sem emergir uma única vez chegou até mim.

Quando ela emergiu e tomou fôlego, a única coisa que eu vi foram seus seios quase sendo esfregados no meu rosto.

A água da piscina deixou seus cabelos mais escuros e mais longos. Sua boca estava entreaberta e aquilo não estava me ajudando.

- O que você quer Bella? – perguntei num fio de voz.

Eu já estava duro só de olhá-la daquele jeito.

- Eu quero que você não fique chateado comigo. – ela sussurrou.

Eu ri de novo.

- Então aja como adulta e assuma seus atos. – disse irritado. – Você estava bêbada ontem, mas se lembra perfeitamente do que foi feito... Você me pediu e eu te dei... Somos adultos Bella, acho que podemos encarar isso numa boa. – passei a mão no rosto tirando a água que escorria dos meus cabelos.

- Me desculpe? – ela pediu.

Eu ri de novo.

- Exatamente pelo que está se desculpando Bella? – perguntei com ironia.

- Por ter te ignorado o dia todo... – ela abaixou os olhos.

- Está tudo bem! – uma porra. Eu ainda estava puto.

Apoiei minhas palmas na borda e dei um impulso pra me erguer e sair da piscina, mas ela me impediu.

- Não vá... – ela pediu.

Eu abaixei meu corpo e relaxei na água.

- O que você quer Bella? – perguntei de novo.

- Eu quero que você me beije Edward... – ela se aproximou mais de mim.

- Bella, isso não deu certo ontem, não vai... – ela já me beijava.

O beijo começou rápido assim que ela colou sua boca na minha, mas quando ela percebeu que eu não ia afastá-la e estava retribuindo, ela diminuiu o ritmo.

Eu abracei sua cintura com um dos braços e senti ela se tencionar quando toquei suas costas. Minha outra mão se infiltrou no seu cabelo molhado a puxando mais pra mim.

Seu gosto era incrível e mesmo molhado seu corpo e seu cabelo exalavam morangos me deixando louco por ela.

- Vamos entrar... – ela pediu contra meus lábios.

Eu mordia e sugava seu lábio inferior deixando o beijo mais urgente.

Eu a peguei no colo e sai da piscina.

Não estava me importando com o rastro de água que nós deixávamos no piso da sala ou carpete da escada.

A única coisa que me importava era ela.

Os lábios dela que ainda estavam famintos nos meus enquanto eu tentava encontrar nosso quarto. A pele do seu quadril quase toda exposta e sendo segurada firmemente pelas minhas mãos.

E apenas duas peças de roupa minúsculas que separavam nossa intimidade.

Assim que entramos no quarto a coloquei na cama e a cobri com meu corpo.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios, procurando sua língua e arfando quando a encontrei. Ela era tão deliciosa, tão macia... só fazia me implorar por mais.

- Bella, nós não podemos. – eu disse ofegante contra a pele do seu pescoço.

- Eu sei... – ela agarrou meus cabelos. – Mas eu posso...

Ela forçou seu corpo e nos virou.

Eu segurei seus quadris, apertando sua pele enquanto ela desceu e voltou a me beijar.

Ela se mexia em cima do meu quadril, friccionando nossos sexos e minha sunga já estava quase explodindo.

- Bella... – a chamei. Agora ela que lambia meu pescoço. – Temos que parar... – a lembrei.

- Eu continuo querendo você... – ela sussurrou e segurou minha ereção por cima da sunga.

- Porra... – mais gemi do que falei.

Eu não ia agüentar se ela continuasse com aquela tortura. Eu não ia agüentar mesmo.

A palma da sua mão se esfregava contra meu membro aprisionado. Pra cima e pra baixo, o levando junto ao mesmo tempo em que ele se friccionava na minha própria pele.

- Bella... – eu não sabia se eu estava pedindo, gemendo, a repreendendo, implorando... eu só sabia que ela não podia parar com aquilo.

- Estou aqui Edward... – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e correu sua língua por ele, me fazendo arrepiar e chegar na beira do precipício.

- Por favor... não pare. – ok, agora eu estava implorando.

- Eu não vou parar anjo. – ela me respondeu.

Suas mãos quentes e pequenas pararam de me estimular e puxaram minha sunga. Eu sacudi minhas pernas a jogando em algum canto do quarto.

Ela me beijou sedenta mais uma vez. Sua língua me invadindo enquanto uma de suas mãos estava fechada em punho, parada, no meu membro.

Eu não agüentei. Movi meu quadril pra cima, estocando em sua mão, buscando a fricção que eu precisava pra me libertar.

- Não seja apressado. – ela me repreendeu olhando em meus olhos.

A cretina lambeu os lábios ainda me encarando e mordeu meu peito, minha barriga, até chegar onde eu ansiava.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele sensível, enquanto ela brincava de me torturar.

Eu estava fudendo pra tudo agora.

Eu me tornei um egoísta do caralho e tudo que eu queria naquele momento era sua boca quente e molhada em mim.

Oh meu Deus! Só de pensar eu quase gozei.

Eu ergui minha mão e a fechei em punho nos seus cabelos molhados.

Senti seus lábios se retraírem num sorriso contra a pele na minha barriga e logo depois eu perdi meu controle.

Ela me lambeu... Porra, ela me lambeu.

Ela correu sua língua por toda a minha extensão e rodeou minha glande fazendo minhas terminações nervosas gritarem.

- Bella... – umedeci meus lábios. – Você está jogando sujo.

Ouvi sua risada, mas eu não queria olhá-la. Talvez se eu a olhasse eu perderia a coragem pra deixá-la fazer o que eu queria desesperadamente que ela fizesse.

Então eu não olhei.

Eu apertei meus olhos e o aperto em seus cabelos quando senti sua boca em mim.

Ela me abocanhou e seus lábios desceram lentamente até a base do meu membro enquanto ela brincava com as minhas bolas.

Ela ficou um bom tempo nisso. Alternando lambidas, sucção e seus dentes sendo arrastados em mim.

Eu não demorei muito a gozar. Sua boca era quente, úmida e ela foi perfeita. Não tinha porque prolongar, talvez uma semana de frustração sexual tenha contribuído também.

- Você está bem? – ela me perguntou.

Eu estava de olhos fechados, mas podia imaginar o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Vem aqui. – a chamei pros meus braços.

Ela deitou ao meu lado e se aninhou em meu peito.

Agora que minha consciência havia voltado, eu estava me sentindo um belo de um filho da puta.

Eu a usei pra me dar prazer e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

Eu não queria que ela achasse que tinha essa obrigação. Ela não estava ali pra isso e eu não era o seu cliente.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo, ok? – eu disse.

- Por quê? – ela ergueu a cabeça e me olhou.

- Bella, você não está aqui pra isso... – ela me cortou.

- Mas eu quis... – ela sussurrou. – Eu gostei de fazer em você, eu nunca tinha gostado disso.

- Tudo bem meu anjo, mas não vai se repetir. – insisti. – Eu não quero que você pense que está aqui pra isso Bella. Sua função não é me dar prazer e eu quero que você entenda isso.

- Mas... você faz em mim. – ela disse. Parecia triste.

- Sim, eu faço. – concordei. – Mas eu quero que você sinta prazer como você nunca sentiu. Eu quero que você entenda que quando estamos juntos você não é a Kitty, você é a Bella, o meu anjo.

- Eu fui a Bella agora. – ela sorriu. – A Kitty não aprova sexo oral.

Nós rimos e ficamos em silêncio.

Eu fiquei alisando suas costas, toquei cada ponto das suas marcas, as traçando com a ponta dos dedos.

No início eu senti ela se tencionar, mas logo depois ela relaxou no meu toque.

Quando eu senti sua respiração pesada, eu sabia que ela tinha dormido.

Eu me levantei cuidadosamente pra não acordá-la e tirei o seu biquíni úmido a deixando nua. Eu a cobri com um edredom e sai do quarto.

Tomei um banho no banheiro social e voltei ao quarto pra me vestir. Bella ainda dormia na mesma posição que eu a deixara.

Coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de mangas compridas cinza.

Peguei minha cartela de cigarros e voltei pra onde havíamos feito o luar.

Assim que me sentei na areia acendi meu cigarro.

Enquanto aquela fumaça maldita entrava nos meus pulmões eu parei pra pensar como eu diria a Bella que eu queria pagar sua faculdade.

Ela precisava de um futuro, mas não ia conseguir colocá-lo em prática sozinha.

Ela era teimosa e orgulhosa, não ia querer aceitar minha ajuda, mas eu iria tentar.

Não custava nada tentar.

Me deitei na areia e em algum momento eu adormeci, ainda com o cigarro na mão.

- x -


	14. Cap 12

_**Oiiii, passando pra dizer que AMO o carinho de vcs.**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews e alertas, sem vcs minhas fics não seriam nada.**_

_**Aproveitem o cap... está cheio de emoção.**_

_**Bj**_

__

"_O amor, quando se revela,  
não se sabe revelar.  
Sabe bem olhar pra ela,  
mas não lhe sabe falar._

Quem quer dizer o que sente  
não sabe o que há de dizer.  
Fala: parece que mente.  
Cala: parece esquecer.

Ah, mas se ela adivinhasse,  
se pudesse ouvir o olhar,  
e se um olhar lhe bastasse  
pra saber que a estão a amar! 

_Mas quem sente muito, cala;  
quem quer dizer quanto sente  
fica sem alma nem fala,  
fica só, inteiramente!_

Mas se isto puder contar-lhe  
o que não lhe ouso contar,  
já não terei que falar-lhe  
porque lhe estou a falar.. "

_**O amor quando se revela – Fernando Pessoa.**_

__

Eu perdi a noção do tempo enquanto estava ali na praia, nem ao menos percebi que havia dormido.

Só sei que num momento eu sentia frio e no outro meu corpo estava aquecido.

Já devia ter amanhecido e o sol devia estar me queimando.

Mas eu não sentia a claridade do sol nas minhas pálpebras fechadas ou minha pele sendo castigada pelos raios de sol.

Tinha alguma coisa estranha...

Abri os olhos lentamente e fitei o céu. Ainda era noite e as estrelas pareciam brilhar cada vez mais.

Fiquei ainda mais confuso quando vi o céu escuro. As estrelas pareciam piscar como letreiros de neon e por um momento achei que estivesse alucinando.

Eu tinha bebido?

Não, eu não bebi antes de vir pra praia. Tinha bebido algumas cervejas durante o lual, mas nada que me fizesse distorcer a realidade.

Fui levar a mão aos olhos, talvez se eu os coçasse e abrisse e fechasse mais algumas vezes eu conseguiria focar minha visão...

Mas o meu braço não veio, ele estava preso. Dormente e preso.

Eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes e olhei pro meu braço esquerdo.

Só então eu vi o motivo da dormência, do peso em meu braço e o principal, o calor que esquentava meu corpo.

Bella...

Ela estava deitada em cima do meu braço esquerdo, uma perna e um braço em cima do meu corpo e seu rosto muito próximo do meu pescoço.

Ergui a cabeça e encontrei o edredom que antes a cobria na cama em cima de nós dois.

Eu tive que sorrir com o cuidado dela comigo.

Eu levantei meu braço e a apertei contra meu corpo, fazendo ela se aconchegar mais em mim.

- Hey! – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Bella?

- Uhmm? – ela resmungou.

- Vamos entrar antes que você congele. – eu disse.

- Fique onde está Edward. – ela murmurou. – Estou bem aqui.

Pra afirmar suas palavras ela chegou mais pra cima de mim afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

- Deus! – ela arrastava seu nariz pela minha pele. – Eu adoro seu cheiro.

Eu ri.

- Eu também gosto do seu... – eu disse. – Mas você já sabe disso. – ela riu.

- Vou comprar um shampoo de morango pra você sentir meu cheiro em seus cabelos quando eu for embora. – ela disse com a voz rouca. Me parecia embargada também.

- Você não precisa ir embora Bella. – _eu não quero que você vá embora._

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que eu resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – ela respondeu. – Qualquer coisa...

Eu coloquei minha mão por dentro do seu moletom e toquei suas marcas. Ela se tencionou como se minhas mãos a tivessem dado um choque.

- O que é isso Bella? – perguntei com medo de chateá-la.

- Eu sabia que você não deixaria isso passar. – ela disse triste. – Não pode... esquecer isso?

- Não... – respondi. – Não _tem_ como esquecer isso.

Ela suspirou e escondeu mais o rosto em meu pescoço.

- São queimaduras. – ela disse. Sua voz abafada pela minha pele. – Queimaduras de cigarro.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punho involuntariamente quando eu senti a raiva me tomar.

- Quem fez isso Bella? – perguntei calmamente tentando me controlar.

- Esquece isso Edward. – ela pediu.

- Já falei que isso não vai acontecer. – eu disse. Acho que soou meu grosso. – Quem fez Bella?

- Phil. – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu me mexi embaixo dela e ergui seu queixo, fazendo ela me encarar.

- Por quê? – minha voz saiu num fio.

Nunca, nada do que ela falasse, justificaria essa crueldade.

- Ele fumava... – seus olhos estavam marejados enquanto ela me encarava. – E ele sempre apagava o cigarro em mim depois que... quando me... ele dizia que estava me castigando por ser rebelde. – ela fungou.

Eu a abracei mais forte e ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito.

- Me desculpe te fazer falar sobre isso. – eu disse alisando seus cabelos.

- Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? – ela pediu chorosa.

- Tudo bem. – beijei seus cabelos. – Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Eu não queria ir embora daqui. – ela suspirou.

- Nós podemos voltar quando você quiser. Tem muitas coisas em Miami que não vimos... muitas coisas a serem feitas – eu aproximei meus lábios do seu ouvido e sussurrei. – Eu ainda quero fazer _amor_ com você aqui... na praia.

Ela inspirou e expirou pesadamente.

- Edward... – ela estava me repreendendo, mas parecia um gemido.

- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto. – eu disse rindo. – Outra pergunta?

- Desde que não seja sobre Phil. – ela disse.

Decidi matar minha curiosidade.

- Sua tatuagem? Tem significado? – perguntei.

- Sim e não. – ela riu.

- Agora eu estou confuso... – acompanhei sua risada.

Ela tirou a cabeça do meu peito e a apoiou em seu cotovelo, me encarando com aqueles olhos chocolates.

- Eu fiz quando cheguei a NY. – ela começou. – Eu tinha 18 anos, minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer e eu não poderia em hipótese alguma morrar sozinha com Phil... então eu fugi pra NY, tentei arrumar um emprego, mas não consegui nada. Conheci Angela nas ruas do Broklyn e ela me levou até Jacob. – meu maxilar travou involuntariamente. – Lá no clube eu tive um cliente que era tatuador e ele fez pra mim. - ela deu de ombros.

- Mas porque da frase e da borboleta? – perguntei curioso.

- Promete que não vai rir de mim? – ela fez uma careta.

- Prometo. – fiz um sinal de escoteiro.

- Eu nunca vi coisa mais linda que uma borboleta. – ela sorriu timidamente. – Ela significa basicamente a liberdade. Quando é uma lagarta ela está presa, limitada, mas quando se transforma em borboleta... ela é livre pra ir onde deseja.

- Você é a borboleta? – perguntei com medo da sua reação.

- Acho que ainda me considero uma lagarta. – ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou até seus olhos, como quando era sincero.

- E a frase? – quis saber.

- A frase foi coisa de Angela. – ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Ela disse que quando eu encontrasse uma pessoa... você sabe que me amasse... – ela revirou os olhos. - que essa seria minha liberdade pra vida que vivíamos. Que ele ia me tirar do clube, me amar e blá blá blá... mas acho que nisso eu nunca acreditei. – ela estava triste. – Eu prefiro a metáfora da borboleta a acreditar que um dia alguém poderá amar alguém como eu.

Não pude evitar que meus olhos enchessem de lágrimas.

Até que ponto Bella tinha esperança?

Até que ponto sua vida foi tirada dela?

Será que ela achava que não merecia ser feliz?

Como ela podia achar que uma pessoa maravilhosa como ela nunca teria alguém ao seu lado?

Por um momento eu desejei com todas as forças ser o cara que se apaixonaria por ela e a tiraria daquela vida.

Eu podia tirá-la de lá, mesmo sem ser apaixonado por ela, mas ela tinha que querer minha ajuda, tinha que me permitir ajudá-la.

- Está me achando ridícula, não é? – ela fez uma careta e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Ok, pode dizer que eu sou uma boba romântica e infantil com essa história de paixão e resgate amoroso.

Eu me sentei e a encarei.

- Bella... – a chamei e ela me olhou séria. Talvez o tom da minha voz a tenha alarmado. – Eu posso tirar você de lá. Eu quero tirar você de lá... – falei. – Eu quero pagar a faculdade pra você e te dar meu outro apartamento, mas você tem que me deixar te ajudar.

- Eu ainda não estou precisando de esmolas Edward. – ela também se sentou. Parecia irritada.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria te ofender. – a puxei pra perto de mim. Suas costas encostou no meu peito e eu aspirei o cheiro dos seus cabelos. – Eu só quero uma vida melhor pra você. Quero que você seja normal. Quero que você tenha amor Bella e não que seu corpo seja violado todos os dias.

- Pare Edward. – ela pediu com a voz embargada. – Eu realmente não quero brigar com você de novo, então pare.

- Me desculpe. – eu pedi de novo a abraçando mais forte e enterrando meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

Ela tentava disfarçar, mas os movimentos das suas costas denunciavam seu choro.

- Me desculpe Bella, por favor. – pedi. Minha voz estava embargada por causa do nó em minha garganta. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz anjo. Só quero que você tenha tudo o que você não teve... eu posso te dar o que você quiser Bella.

Ela suspirou e junto saíram alguns soluços do seu choro.

- Não Edward. – ela chorou. – O que eu quero você não pode me dar.

Eu queria discutir com ela. Queria dizer a ela, mais uma vez, que eu queria dar o mundo a ela. Que eu _podia_ dar o mundo a ela.

Eu queria que ela soubesse que o que ela quisesse seria dela, mas ela estava tão frágil que eu me calei e fiquei ali abraçado a ela enquanto lágrimas silenciosas saiam dos meus olhos.

Em algum momento, quando suas lágrimas secaram, ela dormiu nos meus braços.

Eu a peguei no colo e entrei, deixando o edredom esquecido na praia.

Subi com ela e a coloquei na cama.

Quando coloquei seu corpo sobre o colchão suas mãos seguraram com força a minha camisa.

- Não me deixe Edward. – ela sussurrou de olhos fechados, mas ainda sim eu vi uma lágrima solitária sair deles.

- Eu nunca deixaria anjo. Nunca. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela ergueu os lábios num sorriso pequeno e soltou suas mãos da minha camisa.

Eu a cobri e deitei ao seu lado.

Meu coração ainda batia enlouquecido no meu peito com a intensidade e sinceridade das minhas palavras.

Eu nunca a deixaria...

Nem mesmo se ela quisesse ir.

Eu não estava preparado pra que ela fosse embora.

Nem agora e nem daqui a algumas semanas.

Eu estava assustado... não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Não entendia essa dependência que eu tinha de Bella. O vício do seu cheiro que entorpecia meus sentidos como uma droga.

Ela não podia me deixar...

Pensar nisso fez meu peito se apertar e mais algumas lágrimas saírem dos meus olhos.

Mas que porra está acontecendo comigo?

Eu precisava conversar com alguém. Talvez Jasper pudesse me indicar uma nova terapeuta e eu começasse meu tratamento novamente.

Eu precisava disso pra me expressar emocionalmente, pra descobrir meus sentimentos e os expor sem vergonha de mostrá-los a quem fosse.

Eu precisava entender porque quando estou com Bella parece que meu coração não cabe no peito e eu fico olhando pra ela, esperando o momento que ela vai me notar e apenas sorrir pra mim.

Eu bufei frustrado ao mesmo tempo em que Bella sussurrou meu nome.

Eu moldei meu corpo a suas costas e a abracei.

- Eu estou aqui meu anjo. – segurei sua mão. – Sempre estarei por você.

Depois que aquelas palavras saíram dos meus lábios, foi mais fácil dormir.

Eu acordei com a claridade do sol entrando pela janela.

Cocei meus olhos e me espreguicei. Foi nesse momento que eu senti o corpo de Bella ao meu lado.

Ela dormia de frente pra mim e sua feição era de dor. Ela tinha os olhos espremidos e a testa franzida.

- Bella? – a chamei.

Ela estava tendo um pesadelo e precisava acordar.

- Bella, acorde meu anjo.

- Não, por favor. – ela sussurrou quando uma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos. – Mãe... está me machucando...

Eu me sentei em cima dos joelhos e segurei seus ombros.

- Vamos meu anjo acorde... – a sacudi suavemente.

Ela abriu os olhos confusa e me fitou.

- Desculpa, mas você estava tendo um pesadelo. – eu disse.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e umedeceu os lábios.

- Parece que sim. – ela suspirou se sentando na cama.

- Vem cá... – eu a puxei pro meu colo e ela abraçou minha cintura com as suas pernas.

- Quer me contar sobre o sonho? – perguntei fazendo carinho na sua cabeça.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou.

- O mesmo de sempre... – ela disse triste.

- Phil?

- E minha mãe. – ela respondeu.

- Quer me contar Bella? Eu vou te ouvir se você quiser me contar e não vou julgar você. – falei.

- Promete? – ela me olhou.

- Pela minha vida. – respondi.

- Quando meu pai morreu, Sue pediu que eu ficasse com eles na reserva, mas eu insisti em ir pra Phoenix, afinal eu tinha uma mãe, apesar de tudo, de toda a ausência e do abandono... Renee era minha mãe. – ela disse triste. – Eu não vou negar, eu queria muito ter ficado na reserva. A casa de Sue era grande e seus dois filhos eram meus melhores amigos, mas meu padrinho e marido da Sue, o Harry, estava doente e eu não podia ficar lá sabendo que seria mais uma pra se preocupar. – ela mexeu nos cabelos, parecia incomodada. – Quando cheguei em Phoenix, Renee me recebeu com muita alegria, mas eu logo percebi que havia algo errado com ela e seu marido... meses depois eu descobri que era a cocaína porque Phil me obrigara a experimentar... – eu a cortei, era demais pra mim.

O filho da puta fez ela cheirar com 18 anos! Eu imagino a menina pura e tímida que Bella deveria ser e o filho da puta roubou a inocência da minha menina.

- Não precisa falar se isso te machuca. – eu disse.

- Eu quero falar. – ela assentiu e continuou. – Foi horrível, eu fiquei mal e jogada no chão da sala durante todo o dia enquanto eu via minha mãe e Phil cheirarem cada vez mais. Eu não tinha pra onde ir e eu já estava indo pro colégio em Phoenix, era meu último ano e eu precisava acabá-lo bem pra conseguir uma bolsa em literatura. Nunca eu quis tanto ir pra faculdade pra poder sair de lá... – eu mexi em uma mecha do seu cabelo. – Sue ou Leah me ligavam todos os dias e eu mentia dizendo que estava tudo bem, elas acreditavam tão fácil... Eu comecei a faltar a escola pra cuidar de Renee, mas mesmo assim consegui terminar... No meio disso tudo... – ela começou a chorar. – No meio disso tudo Phil começou a me tocar... dizendo como eu era bonita, como eu era adorável... até que o dia ele passou de palavras e toques... – ela soluçou. – Ele me violentou na cama da minha mãe... eu perdi minha virgindade com meu padrasto Edward... ele foi violento e me machucou tanto... – ela se encolheu. – Eu tive um vislumbre da minha mãe nos olhando da porta do quarto, mas os dois estavam drogados demais pra saber o que estavam fazendo...

- Bella... – eu queria que ela parasse. Ela estava sofrendo pra poder me contar aquilo e eu me sentia o pior egoísta do mundo.

- Me deixe... terminar, por favor. – ela pediu. – Ele passou a me violentar todos os dias, as vezes ele me batia e eu gritava pela minha mãe que estava em outro cômodo pra me socorrer, mas ela nunca fez nada pra me livrar dele. – ela enxugou as lágrimas e eu a ajudei. – Até que um dia eu engravidei dele, não era muito difícil de adivinhar já que eu não me protegia e ele sempre estava chapado pra se lembrar de colocar uma camisinha. Minha própria mãe me levou pra fazer um aborto e eu fui se hesitar... eu tinha nojo dele e eu jamais poderia conviver com um filho vendo a cara de Phil nele. Eu sofri durante dias depois do aborto. Eu senti dor, eu sangrei, mas eu não tinha ninguém pra cuidar de mim. No dia seguinte ao meu aborto Phillipe me estuprou e naquele dia eu quase morri de dor e hemorragia... a única coisa que eu pedia era pra viver e sair dali. Ele passou a me queimar com cigarro e me cortar com a gilete que usava pra separar suas carreiras... eu me tornei agressiva e batia nele quando ele me tocava... e ele dizia que aquilo era a forma que ele punia sua "garota rebelde"... é com isso que sonho todas as noites... – ela disse. – Sonho que ele me queima, que ele me corta, me machuca e sempre minha mãe está olhando e não faz nada... – ela fungou. – Acredite em mim Edward, viver no Broklyn e me prostituir foi a melhor vida que eu consegui nos últimos dois anos... eu vim pra cá quando minha mãe morreu e eu virei escrava sexual de Phillipe, suas agressões ficaram constantes... ele me forçava a fazer coisas que doíam demais fisicamente... eu prefiro viver no Broklyn do que ter que voltar pra Phoenix.

- Você nunca irá voltar Bella... pra nenhum dos dois. – eu a abracei. – Eu não vou deixar que ninguém te toque, que te machuquem... – me separei e olhei em seus olhos. – Eu prometo pra você que você nunca será machucada de novo... confia em mim?

Ela assentiu.

- Eu preciso que essa confiança seja de coração Bella... não pode simplesmente falar e não confiar... eu vou te proteger, não importa do que, mas eu vou te proteger.

Ela começou a chorar.

- Por favor... não me odeie por causa do meu passado... por favor. – ela disse entre soluços.

- Bella, eu nunca odiaria você meu anjo... eu... eu... – minhas palavras morreram, eu não sabia o que dizer.

Ela me abraçou e começou a chorar mais forte.

Eu tentava acalmá-la dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem e que ela estava segura.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim e me contar seu passado. – eu disse quando ela havia se acalmado. – Obrigado.

Ela foi se acalmando até dormir sentada no meu colo.

A coloquei cuidadosamente na cama e a cobri.

Eu precisava tomar um banho. Meu cabelo e minha roupa estavam cheios de areia.

Tomei um banho quente e demorado. Coloquei uma bermuda cargo caqui e uma camisa branca com gola v, calcei meus chinelos e desci.

- Bom dia Lupe. – a cumprimentei quando entrei na cozinha.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

- Edward Lupe, Sr. Cullen é meu pai. – a lembrei.

Ela sorriu sem jeito e me serviu com uma caneca de café.

Eu peguei o jornal local que estava em cima do balcão e dei uma olhada nele enquanto meu café esfriava. Eu odiava queimar a língua no café tão quente.

- Bom dia. – ouvi a voz de Bella atrás de mim e larguei o jornal, me virando pra olhá-la.

Ela parecia estar mais linda!

Como ela conseguia?

Cabelos molhados, rosto sem maquiagem, um vestido branco quase virginal no corpo e os pés descalços.

- Bom dia. – eu estendi minha mão a ela e ela pegou. – Está melhor? – ela sabia ao que eu me referia.

- Sim, muito melhor. – ela sorriu.

- O que quer fazer hoje? Temos um tempo até voltarmos pra NY. – eu disse.

- Não sei... – ela mordeu o lábio. – O que você quiser... eu não conheço Miami, qualquer lugar que você me levar, eu vou adorar.

Então eu tive uma ideia. Um lugar que Alicia adorava e que sempre íamos quando ficavamos um tempo prolongado por aqui.

- Já foi a um zoológico? – perguntei.

- Não é meio infantil? – ela fez uma careta.

- Não... – eu disse rindo. – Nós sempre vamos lá, é como um passeio em família.

Ela me encarou com os olhos brilhando.

Eu falei algo errado?

- Podemos ir então... – ela deu de ombros pegando uma torrada.

- Não precisa ir se não quiser. Eu só dei a ideia, nós... – ela me interrompeu.

- Nós vamos Edward e eu nunca fui a um zoológico. Vai ser divertido... eu acho. – ela sorriu.

- Tome seu café então... sairemos em meia hora. – eu disse me servindo de mais café.

Tomamos café em silêncio. Quer dizer... eu estava em silêncio enquanto Bella e Guadalupe batiam o maior papo sobre coisa mexicanas.

Quando acabou, Bella pulou do banco e subiu dizendo que ia se trocar. Eu também fui até o quarto. Coloquei um all star, peguei minha carteira e meus óculos escuros.

E desci pra esperá-la na sala. Eu pensei em acender um cigarro, mas a qualquer momento ela desceria, então desisti.

- Vamos? – me virei pro som da sua voz e a vi descendo as escadas com um vestido longo e verde que voava conforme ela andava se ajustando ao seu corpo e mostrando suas curvas.

- Vamos. – engoli seco e me levantei do sofá.

Ela sorriu pra mim, pendurou sua bolsa no ombro e colocou os óculos escuros no rosto.

Eu a guiei até a garagem, minha mão sempre nas suas costas. Abri a porta pra que ela entrasse e ela me agradeceu envergonhada.

Não demoramos nem 15 minutos pra chegar até o Metrozoo.

Estava um clima agradável em Miami, devia estar fazendo uns 24º. O céu estava limpo e o sol brilhava, mas não estava aquele calor infernal. Era algo suportável.

Assim que parei o carro no estacionamento, eu dei a volta e abri a porta pra que Bella saísse. Peguei sua bolsa e passei pelo meu ombro, a guiando até a entrada com a mão em suas costas.

Eu estava feliz por ela ter se aberto e confiado a mim seu passado, só o fato de eu tocá-la e ela não se retrair, já me fazia sorrir.

O passeio foi ótimo e Bella se divertia como criança.

Nós andamos de camelo, alimentamos girafas, eu segurei uma cobra albina, o que fez Bella ficar a 10 metros de mim, Bella deu mamadeira a um filhote de onça e segurou um coala, que se agarrou a ela e não quis mais sair. Sem contar os micos passeando pelos nossos ombros de olho na banana em nossas mãos.

- Está com fome? – perguntei quando já tínhamos visto a metade do zoológico.

- Um pouco. – ela fez uma careta.

- Venha... – eu a puxei pela mão até uma barraquinha de cachorro quente e comemos sentados em um banquinho de uma praça perto dos elefantes.

- Isso é lindo! – ela olhava em volta enquanto me passava a latinha da coca que dividíamos.

- Eu disse que você ia gostar. – dei uma mordida em meu cachorro quente.

- Eu não me divirto assim a anos Edward, obrigada. – ela me olhou séria.

- Não me agradeça Bella. Eu faço tudo por você... – quando eu vi as palavras já havia saído.

Ela corou e abaixou os olhos.

Nós acabamos de comer em silêncio e depois de jogar o nosso lixo na lixeira, fomos terminar o passeio.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela parou de repente.

- O que foi? – perguntei assustado.

- Eu _preciso_ comer um algodão doce. – ela me olhou e sorriu. – Eu não como um desde os meus... – ela parecia pensativa. – Oh meu Deus! 8 anos!

- Faz tempo! – brinquei.

- Pára! – ela bateu em meu ombro rindo. – É sério... eu _amo_ algodão doce!

- Então vamos comprar um antes que você avance no homem da barraquinha. – depois de receber mais um tapa seu em meu ombro. Nós compramos um algodão doce enorme e azul pra ela.

- Não acredito que vai comer isso tudo. – eu disse.

- Pode me ajudar... – ela deu de ombro arrancando com os dedos um pedaço enorme e colocando na boca. – Uhmmm... – ela gemeu. – Deus! Isso é bom!

- Isso é açúcar puro Bella. – tive que rir com as caretas de satisfação que ela fazia ao comer _aquilo_.

- Vamos Edward... experimente. Eu sei que você quer experimentar... – ela quase esfregava um pedaço daquela coisa na minha boca.

Até eu desistir e provar o bendito algodão doce.

Ela segurava o pedaço de algodão doce com o polegar e o indicador e quando me deu colocou seus dedos em minha boca, fazendo com que minha língua se enroscasse em seus dedos pra pegar o doce.

Aquilo foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi, se você juntar o fato que ao mesmo tempo ela mordia os lábios e seus olhos me devoravam.

Durou pouco tempo e infelizmente ela tirou seus dedos da minha boca. Os levou até seus lábios e os chupou, olhando na porra dos meus olhos.

- Então? – ela sussurrou.

- Uma delícia. – eu esperava que ela soubesse que eu não estava falando daquele monte de açúcar.

Ela sorriu e comeu outro pedaço, brincando com seus dedos como fez com os meus.

Seria muito constrangedor se alguém visse minha ereção enquanto eu estava em um zoológico numa segunda-feira à tarde?

Eu não pensei muito. Me aproximei dela e a beijei.

Eu precisava sentir o gosto de açúcar em seus lábios.

Era um beijo calmo e doce, não só pelo açúcar. Eu dei um selinho demorado em seus lábios, depois beijei o superior o acomodando entre os meus lábios e fiz o mesmo com o inferior. Deu mais um selinho e me separei dela, deixando nossas testas coladas.

Eu a olhava, mas ela estava com os olhos fechados.

- Me lembre de comer algodão doce mais vezes... – ela sussurrou e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Lembrarei... – olhei pros seus lábios onde ela mantinha o sorriso.

Sua mão livre subiu e segurou minha nuca, foi quando ela me puxou e colou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu não queria que nos beijássemos como dois desesperados no deserto. Deus! Estávamos em um zoológico! Apesar de ser uma segunda a tarde ele estava cheio, principalmente de crianças.

Mas esse meu pensamento puritano e coerente evaporou da minha mente assim que sua língua pediu passagem pelos meus lábios.

Eu a abracei pela cintura, a suspendendo pra que ela não tivesse que se apoiar na ponta dos pés e aprofundei o beijo.

A sua mão com o algodão doce também foi parar no meu pescoço e eu sabia que aquele maldito açúcar estava se embolando no meu cabelo, mas eu não me importava.

Bella estava nos meus braços, seus lábios nos meus... eu podia sentir seu calor na minha pele, seu gosto dançava na minha boca...

Eu seria um completo idiota se me importasse com qualquer coisa nesse momento.

Em algum momento nos afastamos, ofegantes em buscar de ar.

Eu fingi não ver os olhos de reprovação de algumas pessoas, mãe principalmente, e abracei Bella, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço com ela ainda suspensa em meus braços.

- Seu cheiro me deixa louco Bella... – sussurrei contra sua pele. – Você não tem noção das coisas que quero fazer com você... você não tem ideia do quanto eu te quero nesse momento... – _do quanto eu preciso de você_. Pensei em completar, mas me calei.

Eu apertei a pele da sua cintura pra que ela confirmasse minhas palavras.

- Eu também te quero Edward... – ela deu um beijo molhado no meu pescoço.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados. O que foi bom já que eu precisava me acalmar.

- Precisamos ir. – eu disse no final da tarde.

Eu estava triste e chateado, não queria ir embora. Não queria deixá-la, mesmo que fosse por uma noite, mas eu ainda tinha plantão hoje e pela hora eu iria direto do aeroporto pro hospital.

- Ok. – ela disse triste.

Eu peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos e voltamos pra casa.

Guadalupe já tinha arrumado algumas das nossas coisas e graças a isso demoramos poucos minutos pra terminar as malas.

Depois que terminamos de guardar tudo. Fomos tomar um banho, Bella primeiro e logo depois eu fui.

Como eu suspeitava, meu cabelo estava melado de açúcar, mas aquilo não me irritou, pelo contrário, me fez sorrir como um idiota pro azulejo da parede.

Nós colocamos uma roupa básica de frio. NY tinha o tempo totalmente diferente de Miami e nós sabíamos que estaria frio por lá.

Lupe chamou um táxi pra que nos levasse até o aeroporto e depois de me despedir dela fomos embora.

Bella estava calada e me parecia meio triste.

Eu segurei sua mão ainda dentro do táxi e ela desviou os olhos da janela pra me olhar.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei a ela.

- Tudo... – ela suspirou. – Eu só não queria que acabasse...

Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer. Ela não se referia só a Miami, ela se referia ao que ela estava vivendo, a nós dois.

- Não precisa acabar se você não quiser. – eu disse apertando sua mão na minha.

Ela forçou um sorriso e virou de novo pra janela.

O vôo pra NY foi tranqüilo e Bella dormiu assim que o avião decolou. Eu me permiti dormir também, já que eu teria 3 horas de descanso pra enfrentar 12 horas acordado.

Quando chegamos em casa eu só tive tempo de tomar um banho, me arrumar e pegar minha bolsa, que sempre me acompanhava ao hospital.

- Não vai comer nada? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu pegava meu celular e a carteira.

- Estou atrasado... eu como na cantina. – eu disse e ela assentiu. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou Edward... – ela revirou os olhos.

- Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok? E não abra a porta pra quem você não conhece... – eu disse. Ok, soava meio paternal e a fazia parecer uma criança, mas eu tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a ela.

Eu não me perdoaria nunca se algo acontecesse a ela.

- Tudo bem pai... – ela brincou.

Eu me aproximei dela e colei meu corpo no seu.

- Errado Bella... se eu fosse seu pai eu não poderia fazer isso... – eu a beijei.

Um beijo faminto e cheio de desejo. Aquela mulher me tirava do eixo, eu perdia meu foco quando estava com ela, não existia mais controle... não existia mais nada.

Eu deixei minha bolsa cair no chão e a suspendi nos meus braços.

Eu estava atrasado, eu sabia disso, mas não tem como recusar Bella.

Assim que eu a ergui, ela abraçou meu quadril com as suas pernas e eu a acomodei no meu colo.

O beijo ficou mais urgente. Meu couro cabeludo gritava com o puxão nos meus cabelos.

Minha mão se infiltrava pela sua camiseta branca tocando seus seios sem nenhuma barreira entre meus dedos e eles.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás, mordendo os lábios e fechando os olhos.

Eu abaixei meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que puxei o decote da sua camiseta pra baixo, deixando seu seio direito exposto pra mim.

Me deliciei com ele, mordendo seu mamilo e o lambendo.

- O hospital... – ela sussurrou. – Edward... você está...oh Deus!

Eu parei o que eu estava fazendo e descansei minha testa no vão dos seus seios.

- Estarei de volta pela manhã. – eu disse ofegante.

- Eu sei que sim... – ela agora massageava meu couro cabeludo.

Aquilo era bom.

Eu a coloquei no chão e ajeitei sua camiseta.

- Descanse e se cuide, por favor. – pedi pousando minha mão no seu rosto.

- Sim, senhor, doutor. – ela riu.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi calmo e envolvente.

- Tchau. – eu disse contra seus lábios.

- Tchau...

Com muito custo eu consegui sair de casa e cheguei 1 hora e 10 minutos atrasado ao hospital.

É claro que isso rendeu um sermão do meu pai, mas eu também não estava ligando pra isso.

O mundo podia acabar naquele momento que eu acho que meu coração ficaria intacto.

Ele estava cheio... transbordando.

Um sentimento que eu nunca tinha sentido.

Uma coisa louca que me fazia querer só ela, pensar nela, querer ela, estar com ela... a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar durante o plantão era uma forma de estar com ela. Onde ela estaria, o que ela estaria fazendo, se estava dormindo, se havia comido, qual livro ela estava lendo...

Fechei meus olhos por 2 segundos e me lembrei do beijo no zoológico, a forma como ela morde os lábios quando esta sem graça, como ela segura os cabelos quando esta chateada, seu jeito tímido, sua inocência que lhe foi roubada, mas que ainda está ali escondida naquele corpo de mulher... seu corpo perfeito, seu gosto, seu cheiro...

- Você está apaixonado meu filho. – ouvi a voz do meu pai e sai do meu transe.

Eu estava durante meu intervalo no hospital sentado na sala de estar dos médicos sorrindo como um idiota pra minha caneca azul marinho.

- Não, não estou. – tomei um gole do meu café.

- Não é pecado Edward, você sabe disso. – ele se sentou na poltrona a minha frente.

- Pai... eu e Bella não temos nada. Eu já disse... só estou ajudando ela a se recuperar. – me defendi. De quê? Eu não sei.

- Edward, você está confuso. Eu sei que você nunca viveu isso. – ele disse. – Mas eu já, sua mãe e seus irmãos também... e todos concordam que você não está querendo apenas ajudar essa moça.

- Eu preciso ir. – me levantei irritado, pousando minha caneca de café na mesa de centro e deixei meu pai sozinho na sala.

Mais tarde, durante a madrugada, vendo os olhares de Victoria pra mim, suas insinuações direcionadas a mim... eu percebi que eu não sentia nada, por ela e nem por outra mulher.

Eu nunca sentiria enquanto tivesse Bella. Enquanto eu pudesse ter Bella.

Meu pai tinha razão...

Eu estou apaixonado.

Quando isso aconteceu?

Quando eu permiti que isso acontecesse?

Será que ela sentia o mesmo?

E se ela fosse embora daqui a algumas semanas? Como eu ficaria estando apaixonado e dependente dela?

Mais uma vez eu estava frustrado...

Eu só precisava dela e eu ia implorar, se for preciso, pra que ela fique.

- x -


	15. Cap 13

"_A partir deste momento a vida começa__  
__A partir deste momento você será o único__  
__Ao seu lado é onde devo estar__  
__A partir deste momento___

_A partir deste momento eu fui abençoada__  
__Eu vivo somente para sua felicidade__  
__E pelo seu amor eu daria meu último suspiro__  
__A partir deste momento___

_Eu dou-lhe minha mão com todo meu coração__  
__não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você, não posso esperar para começá-la,__  
__você e eu nunca nos separaremos,__  
__meus sonhos tornaram-se verdadeiros por causa de você___

_A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver__  
__Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo__  
__Não existe nada que eu não daria__  
__A partir deste momento___

_Você é a razão por eu acreditar no amor,__  
__Você é a resposta das minhas preces__  
__Tudo que precisamos é de um ao outro__  
__Meus sonhos se tornaram realidade por sua causa___

_A partir deste momento e enquanto eu viver__  
__Eu vou te amar, isto eu prometo__  
__Não existe nada que eu não daria__  
__A partir deste momento__  
__Eu vou te amar enquanto eu viver__  
__A partir deste momento..."_

_**From This Moment On – Shania Twain.**_

_****_

**- BELLA POV:**

Angela tinha razão...

O amor seria a chave para a minha liberdade.

Eu não quis dizer isso a Edward quando ele pediu que eu falasse sobre a minha tatuagem pra que ele não descobrisse que eu estava apaixonada por ele. Eu não podia dizer que eu concordava com Angela naquilo. Ele não precisava saber que eu ainda esperava um grande amor que fosse me tirar daquela vida.

Sim, eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Em uma semana eu me apaixonei por Edward Cullen.

Teria como não se apaixonar?

Não, não tem como.

Edward era perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

Ele é lindo, carinhoso, cuidadoso, atencioso, tem uma alma incrível, um caráter invejável e é um amante maravilhoso.

Tudo bem que nós nunca tínhamos transado, mas os orgasmos que ele tinha me proporcionado quase me fizeram perder a razão.

Eu estava sozinha em casa agora.

Eram 9 horas da noite e eu estava me sentindo ridícula por sentir falta de Edward. Não tinha nem 3 horas que ele saiu de casa pra ir trabalhar.

Eu tomei um banho assim que ele saiu. Comi alguma coisa e deitei no sofá pra assistir TV, mas ela não conseguia prender minha atenção.

Meus pensamentos vagavam pelo final de semana em Miami.

Aqueles, sem dúvida, foram os melhores dias da minha vida.

Até agora eu ainda não acreditava que tinha contado a Edward sobre Phil. Aquilo me machucava tanto que eu me sentia sufocada, mas quando eu me sentia assim, eu pensava nas palavras doces do meu pai, em seu bigode que sempre me fazia cócegas quando ele beijava minha bochecha e em suas palavras de amor, que ele sempre me dizia a qualquer momento do dia.

Charlie era tudo pra mim. Meu pai, minha mãe, melhor amigo, porto seguro e companheiro.

Perdê-lo foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Pior até que Phil, porque se meu pai não tivesse morrido eu ainda estaria em Forks, talvez estudando na faculdade de Washington e namorando Mike Newton.

Mas por outro lado não conheceria Edward...

Até 2 anos atrás, eu não tinha raiva de Renee. Na verdade eu não sentia nada por ela, eu não a conhecia. Ela me abandonou com Charlie com 6 dias de vida e fugiu pro Arizona.

Nós nos falamos por telefone ou e-mail algumas vezes, eram sempre feriados ou meu aniversário, mas eu nunca tive interesse em estar com ela.

Até aquele dia que meu pai foi assistir ao jogo em Seattle. Eu vejo muito do meu pai em Edward. Os dois acham que são fortes, que agüentam tudo e pensam que são invencíveis.

Foi assim que Charlie morreu... e Edward precisava parar com isso. Eu não suportaria perdê-lo também.

Quando Sue me deu a notícia eu quis morrer também, eu quis que fosse eu no lugar dele. Charlie era novo e apesar de comer um monte de besteiras, era saudável como um cavalo... palavras dele.

Eu fiquei dias em depressão. Não comia, só bebia. Afastei todos de mim, mas eles nunca me abandonaram.

Seth tentava sempre me animar. Leah e Sam também.

Até o dia que Renee descobriu a morte de Charlie e me ligou, dizendo que iria me buscar.

Eu amava a reserva. Eu amava Forks. Mesmo com todo aquele verde, aquela chuva, a neve incessante em dezembro... eu amava Forks.

Mas eu não podia ficar lá e ser um fardo pra Sue. Harry estava com um problema sério de coração e ele precisava de atenção 24hs. Eu não podia intervir na vida das pessoas assim, eu não tinha esse direito.

Foi quando eu tomei a decisão mais errada da minha vida. Morar com Renee.

Eu me mudei pra Phoenix e ela me matriculou em uma escola pra terminar o ensino médio. No início eu chorava de saudade de Mike, de todos, mas logo isso acabou... assim que minha vida virou um inferno.

Eu sempre desconfiei que tivesse algo errado com minha mãe e Phillipe. Eles viviam pálidos, com as mãos trêmulas, nariz fungando ou sangrando e estavam sempre jogados, ou no sofá ou na cama.

Semanas depois eu descobri o que era.

Cocaína...

Eles estavam cheirando na mesinha de centro. Foi quando Phil me obrigou a experimentar e minha mãe não fez nada.

Hoje eu posso dizer que eu sinto alguma coisa por Renee... ódio.

Ódio por ela me ver no inferno e não fazer nada. Só ela tinha o poder de fazer alguma coisa e ela não fazia nada.

Eu não sei quantas vezes Phillipe usou meu corpo. Perdi as contas durante o tempo.

Mas a primeira vez eu nunca, nunca vou esquecer.

A forma nojenta e doentia que ele me apalpava. Seus dedos entrando em mim e me machucando. Sua boca nojenta me beijando enquanto eu me debatia em baixo do seu corpo e pedia por socorro.

Meu socorro estava a 3 metros de mim, mas ele não vinha.

Phillipe usou meu corpo de todas as maneiras. Ele me fez fazer sexo oral nele e fez sexo anal comigo de uma forma grotesca. Meu lembro de sangrar e não conseguir sentar durante 3 dias.

Eu chorava todos os dias trancada no banheiro ou no meu quarto.

Leah dizia que ia vir me visitar, mas eu pedia pra ela não vir. Eu jamais me perdoaria se Phillipe tocasse nela.

Eu me desesperava quando Renee saia e me deixava sozinha com ele.

Era nessas horas que ele fazia as piores coisas comigo. Como me cortar e me queimar.

Ele passou a fazer isso, me torturar, depois do aborto.

Sim, eu engravidei dele.

E minha mãe agiu na maior naturalidade, me levando pra fazer um aborto de um filho que era do seu marido. Eu só tinha 18 anos na época.

Doeu tanto, meu corpo foi tão agredido...

Tudo que eu queria era meu pai. Tudo que eu queria era ter esperança que eu voltaria a ter uma vida normal.

Mas eu já estava chegando num estágio que eu achava que não tinha mais esperança. Eu estava condenada aquilo.

Um dia quando acordei Renee estava desacordada na sala. Eu tomei seu pulso com meus dedos e vi que ela estava morta. Tentei acordar Phil, mas ele estava apagado. Eu tomei seu pulso na esperança que ele tivesse morrido, mas eu não tive essa sorte. Ele estava vivo.

Eu liguei pra emergência e eles levaram o corpo de Renee.

Depois daquilo Phillipe surtou. Ele me amarrava, me acorrentava, me proibia de ir pra escola, me torturava, batia, violentava e eu não podia fazer nada.

Até o dia que eu encontrei 500 dólares guardado em seu guarda-roupa.

Eu não pensei duas vezes em "roubar" o dinheiro e cruzar o país de trem.

Não sei por que eu escolhi NY. Acho que eu pensava que aqui as oportunidades seriam maiores, que seria melhor estudar literatura e arrumar um emprego.

Mais uma vez eu estava enganada...

Nova York me tragou. Foi como se tivesse sugado minha alma.

Eu vivi dias horríveis aqui, mas nada se comparava ao Arizona.

Quando meu dinheiro acabou eu passei fome e tive que dormir com mendigos em um abrigo.

Até que um dia encontrei Angela por acaso em um café. Eu estava morrendo de fome e ela pagou um café da manhã pra mim.

Nós conversamos. Eu contei minha história a ela e ela me convidou pra morar com ela, mas eu ia ter que ajudar nas despesas e ninguém em NY queria contratar uma menina de 18 anos com notas baixas no último ano da escola.

Foi quando eu conheci Jacob e passei a me vender pra me sustentar.

Jake no início parecia um cara legal. Era atencioso e nos tratava bem. Me arranjou um cliente legal pra minha primeira vez.

Mas quando ele começou com aquele papo de que ele tinha que me aprovar, eu me afastei dele.

Ele foi apenas mais um estupro na minha vida.

Eu não lutei contra ele. Apenas fiquei ali esperando que ele acabasse de fazer o que queria. Era assim que eu funcionava com meus clientes. Era como se eu fosse uma boneca nas mãos deles. Era apenas meu corpo ali, meu espírito já estava perdido. Minha alma vagava tentando voltar pra casa.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu...

Eu me prostituí por um ano.

Consegui enrolar Jacob por quase um ano até ele não agüentar e me forçar.

2 meses depois eu descobri que estava grávida dele e ele me levou pra fazer um aborto.

Não porque ele e eu não queríamos o bebê, mas segundo ele "eu vou perder a minha melhor vadia".

Aquela foi mais uma agressão ao meu corpo.

Hoje eu choro... meu sonho era ser mãe e eu nunca vou poder ter isso na minha vida.

Eu não sou médica, mas não sou burra.

Eu escutei o médico que me atendeu semana passada dizer...

_- Coitada tão nova e não vai poder ter filhos. – um deles disse._

_- Por quê__? Não tem nada concreto Luka. – outro médico disse._

_- Robert... essa garota tem 18 anos, foi estuprada e é o segundo aborto. Você acha que o útero dela ainda agüenta uma terceira gestação? Eu te digo que não._

Depois daquelas palavras eu me forcei a não ouvir mais... eu não queria mais ouvir.

Depois de tudo isso, Edward apareceu na minha vida.

Um anjo de cabelos dourados sentado na mesa que eu deveria servir.

Eu passava tão mal naquele dia. Eu estava sangrando e com cólicas fortes por conta do aborto que eu tinha feito no dia anterior que eu mal o via.

Mas quando ele enfrentou Jacob daquele jeito por mim. Quando ele mandou que eu me vestisse que iríamos embora dali, eu consegui sentir uma pontada de esperança.

_Talvez fosse ele_. – pensei. – _Talvez seja ele._

Ele me chama de anjo, mas o anjo é ele. O meu anjo.

Eu seria louca se não aceitasse sua proposta de ficar aqui em sua casa.

Eu não queria o dinheiro dele. Eu só queria ficar perto dele.

Pelo menos até nosso prazo acabar...

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pelo toque do meu celular.

Era Edward.

Eu sorri pro telefone e enxuguei algumas lágrimas que eu derramei sem perceber.

- Oi.

- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. – Estava chorando Bella? Você está com dor?

- Está tudo bem Edward. – lhe garanti.

- O que houve anjo? – ele perguntou e eu sorri ao ouvir o meu novo apelido.

- Apenas lembranças... – disse baixinho.

- Por favor, se for lembrança ruim pare de pensar nela agora. – ele disse divertido.

- Vou parar. – acabei de secar meu rosto com o dorso da mão.

- Não te quero triste anjo, por favor. – ele pediu.

- Você não devia estar trabalhando? – brinquei.

- Devia, mas algo me mandou ligar pra você. – podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo torto. Meu sorriso favorito.

- Uhmm... além de médico Edward Cullen é vidente. – nós rimos juntos.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Tudo bem.

- Fique bem e qualquer coisa me liga, ok? – ele pediu.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Dois segundos depois meu celular tocou de novo. Pelo toque personalizado eu sabia que era da casa de Sue.

- Oi tia.

- Bella querida, como você está? – ela perguntou. Sua voz parecia triste.

- Bem tia e todos por ai. E o tio? – perguntei.

- Seth está bem, estamos nos preparando pra formatura dele. – ela disse. – Leah e Sam estão pensando em ficar noivos e Harry... ainda está internado.

- Mande um beijo pra Seth e Leah por mim Sue e assim que eu puder vou te mandar o dinheiro do tratamento do Harry. – eu disse.

- Não foi pra isso que eu te liguei querida, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso. – ela chorava.

Me partia o coração ver Sue triste e sofrendo. Ela implicava comigo por ajudá-la a pagar o tratamento hospitalar de Harry e nem imaginava da onde saia o dinheiro que eu a mandava toda semana, mas eu devia tanto a eles que eu precisava ajudá-los.

- Eu sei tia. Eu sei que não aprova que eu mande o dinheiro, mas você sabe que eu faço questão e sabe também que sem o dinheiro que eu mando Harry não teria sobrevivido, então pare de fazer pirraça. – brinquei.

- Ok, querida. Seth e Leah te mandam um beijo e venha nos visitar em breve. Nós amamos você.

- Eu sei tia. Também amo vocês. – eu disse com a voz embargada. – Diga a Leah pra mandar um beijo pros meninos da reserva, ok?

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Desliguei a TV e me deitei no sofá.

Meu peito estava apertado e eu estava me sentindo melancólica.

Eu queria voltar meus pensamentos onde eu havia parado, mas eu não queria mais sofrer. Não queria mais chorar.

Eu estava vivendo a melhor fase da minha vida nos últimos 2 anos.

Edward era tudo que eu tinha hoje e eu não poderia desperdiçar o pouco tempo que eu tinha com ele com pensamentos passados.

Como se ele tivesse adivinhando Edward me mandou um sms.

"_Eu sei que ainda esta pensando nisso. Pare, por favor. Vá deitar e esteja cheirando a morangos as 7. Vou dormir com você pelo resto da manhã. EC"_

Eu não respondi a sua mensagem.

Eu não precisava responder... ela sabia que eu ia fazer o que ele queria.

Eu sempre faria o que ele me pedisse.

Fui pro quarto passei meu hidratante de morango e deitei.

Já passava das 10 e eu estava mesmo cansada.

Dormi pensando no beijo que Edward me deu no zoológico...

... talvez ele fosse minha única esperança.

- x -


	16. Cap 14

"_Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos, preste atenção: pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida.  
Se os olhares se cruzarem e, neste momento, houver o mesmo brilho intenso entre eles, fique alerta: pode ser a pessoa que você está esperando desde o dia em que nasceu.  
Se o toque dos lábios for intenso, se o beijo for apaixonante, e os olhos se encherem d'água neste momento, perceba: existe algo mágico entre vocês.  
Se o primeiro e o último pensamento do seu dia for essa pessoa, se a vontade de ficar juntos chegar a apertar o coração, agradeça: Deus te mandou um presente: O Amor._

Por isso, preste atenção nos sinais - não deixe que as loucuras do dia-a-dia o deixem cego para a melhor coisa da vida: O AMOR."

_**Não deixe o amor passar – Carlos Drummond de Andrade.**_

_****_

Depois que eu liguei pra Bella meu plantão foi uma merda.

Eu só conseguia pensar que ela estava chorando sozinha naquele apartamento enorme.

Tudo que eu queria fazer era ir pra casa, tirar minha roupa e deitar ao lado dela.

Tudo que eu queria era ela...

Eu ainda não acreditava que eu tinha me apaixonado. Eu tinha ficado 2 anos com Jessica e não senti por ela o que eu sinto por Bella em uma semana.

Isso era meio confuso. Muito confuso.

Eu nem acreditei quando deu 7 horas e eu pude ir pra casa.

Eu passei correndo pela sala, cumprimentando Lita de qualquer jeito. Tomei um banho de 2 minutos e me deitei ao lado de Bella.

Ela cheirava a morangos... como eu havia pedido.

Eu deitei atrás dela, moldando meu corpo as suas costas, meu braço esquerdo passou por cima da sua cintura e eu a abracei.

- Que horas são? – ela murmurou.

- Cedo meu anjo, durma... – falei na curva do seu pescoço.

- Eu estou cheirando a morango? – ela disse com a voz arrastada.

Eu esfreguei meu nariz do lóbulo da sua orelha até o seu ombro.

- Sim, está. – respondi. – Eu poderia te comer agora...

- Eu sei que sim... – ela riu e puxou meu braço. Apertando meu abraço na sua cintura.

- Durma anjo... – eu beijei seus cabelos e não vi mais nada.

O cansaço me tomou e eu apaguei.

_- Você acha que tem esse direito Edward? – Richard me perguntou._

_- Do que você está falando? – perguntei confuso._

_- Dela! Eu estou falando dela! – ele gritou._

_- Bella?_

_- Não me importa o nome dela... quem é ela... o que importa é que eu vou tirá-la de você. – ele disse irritado._

_- Você não seria capaz! – a raiva saia dos meus poros. – Fique longe dela ou eu mato você!_

_Ele gargalhou. Aquela risada fria e calculista._

_- Eu estou morto Edward, mas da onde eu estou eu posso ver você. – seus olhos me queimaram._

_- Vá pro inferno Richard! – cuspi as palavras._

_- Eu já estou nele Edward... e estou esperando por você. Pode trazer sua vadia também. – ele gargalhou de novo._

_- NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA! – eu gritei. – Vá embora, por favor! Você não existe!_

_- Eu existo em você Edward... você me mantém vivo enquanto desejar a neve... – sua voz ecoava na minha mente. – Eu sei que você deseja o inverno Edward... inverno traz a neve, mas ela não é fria... ela te esquenta..._

_- Saía Richard! – falei entre os dentes._

_- Me mantenha vivo Edward...me carregue com você. Eu estarei aqui enquanto você não cumprir o que deve ser feito... Você precisa seguir meus passos... eu tenho negócios inacabados e você é meu herdeiro..._

_- Pára! PÁRA! Por favor, eu não quero mais te ver Richard... saí da minha cabeça. SAÍ RICHARD!_

_- Use-a Edward... Use-a e você voltará a ser um Masen... Use-a... – sua voz produzia eco na minha mente._

_De repente tudo ficou escuro. Eu estava assustado. Eu odiava o desconhecido._

_Quem viveu uma vida como a minha não gosta de ficar no escuro._

_Uma luz foi acesa. Uma única lâmpada pendurada em cima de uma mesa._

_Eu me aproximei e vi meu pior pesadelo._

_Era cocaína... Só de olhar a intensidade daquele branco eu sabia que ela era pura._

_Minha boca ficou seca e minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu ia me aproximando da mesa._

_Quando eu olhei de perto haviam várias carreiras na madeira escura._

_Elas formavam uma palavra..._

_MASEN._

_- Use-a Edward... – a voz de Richard ecoou na minha cabeça. – Use-a..._

_Eu agarrei meus cabelos e caí de joelhos._

_- NÃO!_

_- Edward..._

_- Não Richard, por favor..._

_- Edward, por favor._

_- Eu não vou usar, eu não quero, pare..._

_- EDWARD!_

Meus olhos se abriram assim que eu ouvi meu nome ser gritado.

Eu estava ofegante, suado e tremendo.

Quando meus olhos se ajustaram e eu olhei pro lado Bella estava sentada ao meu lado na cama. Sua feição mostrava que ela estava assustada e suas mãos tampavam a boca.

- Me desculpe. – ela pediu. – Você estava tendo um pesadelo e não acordava. Eu tive que gritar.

Eu passei as mãos nos cabelos e fechei os olhos.

Quando eles parariam?

Quando Richard pararia de me atormentar?

Já tinha anos que ele havia morrido naquela prisão, mas mesmo morto ele me perseguia.

- Edward... – Bella me chamou. – Você está me assustando... pode falar comigo por favor?

Eu suspirei e abri meus olhos.

- Está tudo bem Bella. – eu disse. Minha voz saiu áspera sem querer.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou.

- Não.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa por você? – quis saber.

- Não.

- Quer companhia? – ela mordeu os lábios.

Eu não podia tratá-la mal. Foi apenas um sonho e Bella não tinha nada a ver com meus problemas.

Eu não disse nada, apenas estiquei meu braço direito e ela entendeu que era pra deitar ali.

Ela deitou e se aninhou ao meu braço assim que eu a puxei pra mais perto de mim.

Ficamos bons minutos em silêncio.

- Você está tremendo... – ela disse.

- Já vai passar. – lhe garanti.

Eu a apertei mais no meu abraço e ela ergueu a mão pra coçar minha barba crescida.

- Eu gosto dela assim. – ela disse enquanto seus dedos escovavam meu rosto.

- Eu sei que gosta. – beijei seus cabelos. – Que horas são?

- 8 e alguma coisa. – ela disse. – Você deveria dormir mais, precisa descansar.

- Eles vão voltar se eu fechar meus olhos. – eu disse.

- Eu estarei aqui pra te acordar se isso acontecer. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado. – lhe retribui o sorriso.

Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça no meu peito e ficou desenhando com os dedos em minha barriga. Senti seu indicador traçar minha cicatriz e logo depois ela se ergueu e deu um beijo ali.

- Durma Edward. – ela pediu.

Eu me mexi na cama e fiquei de frente pra ela. Nosso rosto estava tão perto que eu conseguia sentir seu hálito fresco de hortelã por causa da pasta de dente.

- Você é linda! – eu disse tocando seu rosto.

- Durma Edward. – ela repetiu revirando os olhos.

Eu subi minha mão que estava na sua cintura e a infiltrei dentro da sua camiseta.

- Edward... – ela me repreendeu.

- Eu só quero te sentir... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Mas eu não agüentei e gemi assim que minha mão áspera tocou a pele sensível do seu seio.

Ela me acompanhou no gemido e eu apertei seu seio delicadamente. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, me provocando.

Eu queria tanto beijá-la que chegava a doer.

Ela pousou sua mão direita no meu peito e a deslizou, subindo até se enroscar nos meus cabelos, dando um aperto suave neles.

Eu empurrei meu quadril contra ela, fazendo minha ereção tocar sua barriga. Eu queria que ela soubesse o que faz comigo, como ela me deixa apenas com palavras ou um simples toque.

- Edward, você precisa descansar.. – ela disse com a voz rouca.

- Eu estou descansando. – olhei nos seus olhos.

- Não, não está. – ela riu. – Você está me excitando e está excitado... isso não é descanso.

- Você quer que eu pare? – belisquei seu mamilo fazendo ela soltar um som baixo da garganta. - Ehn?

- Eu quero que você descanse... você não dormiu nada. – ela tocou meu rosto pra depois passar o braço por baixo do meu pescoço. – Vem...

Ela me puxou pra perto dela e eu me aninhei ao seu peito.

- Posso ficar aqui? – rodeei seu mamilo com a ponta do meu dedão pra que ela soubesse do que eu estava falando.

Ela riu.

- Pode.

Ela começou a coçar minha cabeça e eu não agüentei.

O cansaço da segunda agitada, de 12hs de plantão e de um pesadelo horrível me dominou.

Eu não teria força pra levar nem um beijo adiante.

Quando acordei estava sozinho na cama. Na verdade eu só acordei porque estava sozinho. Eu fui procurar por Bella e não a encontrei.

A cama estava fria e vazia e não posso negar que aquilo me irritou.

Peguei meu celular e vi que era quase uma da tarde.

Levantei, tomei um banho decente, coloquei uma calça de moletom e fui procurar por Bella e alguma coisa pra comer.

- Boa Tarde Lita! – a cumprimentei assim que entrei na cozinha.

- Boa tarde Sr. Cullen. – ela respondeu. – Vai almoçar ou quer tomar um café antes?

- Vou tomar um café puro primeiro Lita. – a respondi pegando o jornal. – Onde está Bella?

- Ela saiu assim que o senhor dormiu. – respondeu.

- Disse aonde ia? – a olhei.

- Não senhor.

- Ela saiu que horas Lita? – perguntei preocupado.

- Umas nove.

Eu tomei meu café e enquanto Lita esquentava o almoço eu resolvi ligar pra Bella.

- Edward? – ela atendeu.

- Onde você está? – perguntei.

- Oi, né? – ela riu.

- Oi Bella. – disse irritado. – Onde você está?

- Nova York? – ela riu.

Eu bufei. Ela estava querendo me tirar do sério?

- Em que lugar de NY Bella? – tentei não soar grosso.

- Estou na Time Square Edward, relaxe, ok? – ela disse divertida. – Eu precisava resolver uns problemas e tive que sair. Acabei de ligar pra casa e Lita disse que você dormia...

- Eu acabei de acordar. – eu disse.

- Ótimo, estou voltando pra almoçarmos juntos. – ela disse e desligou sem nem ao menos se despedir.

Essa garota me deixava confuso.

Eu voltei pra cozinha e abri meu jornal.

Se Bella estivesse mesmo na Time Square, em uns 10 minutos ela estaria em casa.

- Vai esperar a menina Sr. Cullen? – Lita quis saber.

- Vou Lita.

Quando meu café acabou eu me sentei no sofá da sala. Peguei meu celular e liguei pra Jenks.

Avisei a ele que estaria fazendo a transferência da metade do seu dinheiro, mas que eu queria o serviço feito ainda essa semana. Eu queria que Phil pagasse logo por ter se metido com a garota errada.

- Tem certeza que é só isso que quer fazer Sr. Masen? – ele perguntou.

- Cullen Jenks, Cullen. – o lembrei.

- Desculpe, Sr. Cullen. – ele se corrigiu ultrajado.

- E tenho certeza sim, eu sei como isso funciona. O que eu quero fazer é apenas o ponto de partida. – a porta da sala se abriu e Bella entrou por ela. – Nos falamos depois Jason.

Eu desliguei antes que ele se despedisse.

- Viva e inteira dentro de casa! – ela disse apontando pra si mesma.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira Bella. – eu disse sério. – Eu não quero bancar o seu pai, só quero que continue segura.

Ela se aproximou e se sentou no meu colo. De frente pra mim e uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril.

Eu estava chateado, mas minhas mãos traidoras seguraram seu quadril por cima da calça justa e jeans que ela usava.

- Não é como se meia dúzia de mafiosos estivesse atrás de mim Edward. – ela revirou os olhos enquanto tirava o lenço do pescoço.

- Eu sei, mas Jacob pode estar, ou pior, Phil pode estar. – ela se tencionou no meu colo e me olhou séria. Quis sair de cima de mim, mas eu a prendi. – Entende agora a minha preocupação? – perguntei. – Tudo que eu faço é pelo seu bem Bella... não custava nada você ter dito onde ia ou me avisado.

- Me desculpe. – ela fez um bico.

- Só não faça de novo. – a puxei pra um abraço, me entorpecendo com seu cheiro e a ajudando a tirar o sobretudo.

Ela agarrou meus cabelos e começou a beijar meu pescoço, minha orelha, minha bochecha... até colar seus lábios nos meus me beijando sem pudor e com muita vontade.

Sua língua acariciava a minha e eu segurei seus cabelos, inclinando sua cabeça pra que minha boca se encaixasse na dela.

Ela gemia e se mexia no meu colo quando nossas línguas se tocavam. Ela subia e descia se esfregando em mim como se estivéssemos encaixados.

- Uhm... Bella? – a chamei contra seus lábios. – O almoço... – a lembrei.

- Oh sim... o almoço. – ela mordeu meu lábio inferior. – Eu não quero _o almoço_...

- E o que você quer Bella? – provoquei.

- Você... – ela se afastou dos meus lábios. – Dentro de mim... – sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Deus Edward! Eu não vou agüentar 3 meses... – ela jogou a cabeça pra trás.

- 1 mês? – ela me olhou surpresa. – 1 mês, você agüentaria?

- Mas você disse 3? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Bom, eu disse, que eu Dr. Cullen indico 3 as minhas pacientes, mas na verdade é apenas 1. – dei de ombros.

- Seu cretino! – ela deu um tapa estalado no meu ombro.

Eu me levantei com ela no meu colo.

- Vamos almoçar meu anjo. – eu disse depois de lhe beijar.

Eu coloquei ela sentada em um dos bancos da cozinha e nós almoçamos.

Bella tinha uma boa relação com os empregados da casa. Ela tinha uma facilidade pra conversar com eles.

Foi assim com Lupe e estava sendo assim com Lita.

Eu a olhava fascinado enquanto ela conversava sobre receitas com Lita.

O resto do dia, ficamos embolados no sofá, cobertos por um grosso edredom e comendo sorvete enquanto assistíamos alguns filmes e seriados de comédia que Bella escolhia.

Na quarta eu liguei pra Jenks e conversamos com calma enquanto Bella dormia.

Eu expliquei a ele meu plano e ele disse que teria que ser amanhã por causa do antidoping.

Eu apenas dei carta verde a ele.

Naquele dia meu plantão foi uma merda, porque mais uma vez eu só pensava em Bella e tentava me esquivar de Victoria.

Na quinta Jenks me ligou dizendo que o serviço tinha sido feito e era só esperar o resultado.

Depois da sua ligação eu fiquei me sentindo uma criança na véspera de natal.

Feliz e ansiosa.

Eu levei Bella pra almoçar fora e passeamos pela 5ª avenida. Depois de muita insistência ela fez compras pra ela.

Na sexta-feira eu acordei com meu celular tocando.

E eu queria matar o filho da puta porque não eram nem 8 da manhã.

- Alô? – atendi puto, mas sussurrando pra não acordar Bella.

- Sr. Cullen? É Jenks.

- Jenks você tem relógio? Porra é cedo pra caralho! – disse irritado.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... vou desligar então. Eu tinha uma noticia, mas você está muito irritado pra isso. – ele estava se divertindo.

Filho da puta.

- Fala logo Jenks, eu preciso dormir. – olhei Bella.

- Dê uma olhada na primeira página do jornal Edward e bom dia. – ele desligou.

Perdi a porra do meu sono.

Como eu conseguiria dormir sabendo que tinha algo a ser visto no jornal?

Dei um beijo na testa de Bella e sai do quarto.

- Bom dia Lita.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

- Meu jornal? – perguntei.

- Oh...- ela bateu na testa. – Vou pegar, deixei no aparador quando cheguei.

Ela saiu da cozinha e em 5 segundos voltava com meu New York Times nas mãos.

- Obrigado.

Agradeci pelo jornal e o café que ela colocava pra mim no balcão.

Dei um gole no líquido quente e olhei o jornal, mas quase engasguei quando eu vi a manchete gigante na primeira página de um dos principais jornais do mundo.

"Quarterback do Cardinals pego no antidoping. Ex-viciado em cocaína, Phillipe Dwayer é flagrado com a substância no organismo. Segundo o treinador ele estará fora do Superbowl."

Eu tive que rir e Lita me olhava confusa.

Voltei a ler a manchete.

Lá dizia todo o histórico de ex-viciado de Phil e que ele já tinha sido pego em 3 antidoping por causa de cocaína. O presidente do time dizia que o afastaria por tempo indeterminado e que Phil negava ter usado a droga.

Claro que ele não usou! Jenks colocou umas gramas na sua bebida.

Isso devia ter rendido a ele uma boa gastrite.

- O que é tão divertido? – Bella perguntou entrando na cozinha.

Ela vestia uma camisa cinza minha e eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que ela ainda estava com aquela calcinha vermelha minúscula por baixo.

- Nada. – pousei o jornal no balcão tentando conter meu sorriso.

Ela fez aquela cara de desafio e pegou o jornal.

Bingo!

- Sente-se meu anjo. – pedi.

Ela se sentou com o jornal nas mãos e eu me inclinei pra lhe dar um selinho nos lábios.

Ela sorriu e olhou o jornal.

Puta merda eu estava rindo.

Ela começou a ler e ficou séria.

Séria demais pro meu gosto.

- Me diz que você não tem nada a ver com isso Edward.. – ela pediu.

- Eu? – usei toda falsa indignação que eu podia reunir. – Bella o cara é a merda de um viciado. Ele cheira e o problema é meu?

- Porque você ria então? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Bella, eu sei que é feio rir da desgraça alheia... mas esse desgraçado merece coisa pior. Ele merece ser um nada, não ter nada... assim como ele fez com você. – eu disse.

Como ela poderia estar chateada com isso?

Eu estava me divertindo as custas daquele infeliz, só isso.

- Edward, você não é invencível. Pare de fazer as coisas achando que nada tem conseqüência. Eu não quero ter que te socorrer a qualquer momento quando um desses... – ela sacudiu o jornal. – Filhos da puta vierem atrás de você.

- Não será preciso. – eu me levantei irritado.

- Tome seu café Edward. – ela ordenou.

- Pedi a fome. – eu saí da cozinha e fui pro meu quarto.

Eu tirei a roupa ainda no corredor e entrei direto pro banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro na água bem quente e entrei deixando a água tentar me relaxar.

Eu não entendia porque Bella tinha ficado tão chateada com aquilo.

Eu não fiz nada demais. Nada do que eu queria ter feito. Como matá-lo por exemplo.

Aquilo não era nada, eu só ia afundá-lo ao ponto de ele não conseguir mais sair do próprio buraco que cavou.

- Edward? – Bella me chamou.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e virei pra porta, encontrando ela apenas de calcinha parada ali.

Aquela porra de calcinha vermelha.

- Põe uma roupa Bella. – me virei de novo pra parede. – Vá se vestir.

2 segundos depois eu senti seus braços pequenos rodearem minha cintura.

- Eu não fiquei chateada por aquilo anjo. – ela beijou minhas costas. – Eu só tenho medo que alguém venha atrás de você Edward... eu... não posso te perder.

- Bella... – suas mãos que estavam espalmadas no meu peito desceram até a minha barriga e depois até meu membro. – Bella... – gemi.

- Entende como vou ficar sem você anjo? – ela perguntou enquanto alisava meu comprimento. 3 segundos e eu estava duro na mão dela. - Entende?

- Umhum... – eu fechei os olhos e gemi.

- Eu não ligo praquele filho da puta Edward, mas me importo com você, consegue entender? – eu assenti. Se eu abrisse a boca nada coerente sairia dali. – Obrigada.

Eu sabia que ela estava me agradecendo por afundar aquele merda.

Eu decidir esquecer aquele assunto. Pelo menos enquanto suas mãos estivessem em mim.

Eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos em cima da sua e as movimentei juntas.

- Bella... eu não vou agüentar. – disse embolado.

Ela tirou suas mãos de mim, mas antes que eu pudesse reclamar ela me abocanhou e eu gozei na boca dela.

Eu a suspendi pelos ombros e colei minha boca na dela, quase a devorando inteira enquanto o toque da sua língua na minha me deixava duro de novo.

Eu virei nossos corpos e a colei na parede.

Me ajoelhei no chão, puxando sua perna por trás do joelho e a colocando em cima do meu ombro.

Eu passei minha língua por sua entrada e a invadi com dois dedos.

Ela soltou um grito baixo e agarrou meus cabelos enquanto minha língua passeava por seus lábios e seu ponto sensível.

Eu a suguei uma última vez e ela gozou.

Eu sabia que ela gostava disso... era como o tiro de misericórdia.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela fechou os olhos e colocou a mão no peito.

Eu me ergui e a beijei.

Eu estava me segurando pra não tomá-la ali naquela parede fria do Box.

Aquela era nossa rotina de quase todos os dias... provocações, mãos, sexo oral e eu já estava ficando louco pra tê-la pra mim.

- x -


	17. Cap 15

_Você está presa em mim e em meus olhos risonhos__  
__Eu não consigo fingir que tento esconder__  
__Eu gosto de você__  
__Eu gosto de você___

_Eu acho que senti meu coração pular uma batida__  
__Eu estou parado aqui e mal posso respirar__  
__Você me tem__  
__Você me tem___

_O jeito que você pega minha mão é tão doce__  
__E aquele seu sorriso desajeitado__  
__Me derruba___

_Oh eu não consigo me satisfazer__  
__Eu sou uma estopa e preciso me preencher__  
__A sensação é tão boa, deve ser amor__  
__É tudo que eu sonhei__  
__Eu desisto, me entrego. Deixo ir em frente. _

_Vamos começar__  
__Pois não importa o que eu faça__  
__Meu coração está preenchido com você___

_Eu não consigo imaginar como seria__  
__Viver cada dia dessa vida__  
__Sem você __  
__Sem você ___

_Um olhar de você e __  
__Eu sei que você entende__  
__E essa bagunça em que nos metemos está fora de controle___

_(...)___

_Eu espero que a gente sempre se sinta assim__  
__Eu sei que a gente vai__  
__E no coração eu sei que__  
__Você sempre ficará"_

_Colbie Caillat – You Got Me._

_****_

Era 7 e meia da manhã de um sábado e eu estava voltando pra casa exausto.

O plantão hoje não tinha sido fácil.

Além de muito trabalho ainda tinha Victoria. Ela não cansava de levar fora e de tentar de esfregar em mim.

Aquilo só me fazia sentir pena dela por se humilhar tanto por um homem.

E me deixava puto...

Quantas vezes eu ia ter que dizer a ela que eu não queria outra mulher que não fosse Bella?

Pelo visto milhares, já que todo plantão eu a digo isso e ela parece abstrair.

Eu precisava pedir a meu pai pra mudar meu plantão. Já estava quase insuportável trabalhar com Victoria e sua insistência.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto pro meu quarto, mas Bella não estava lá.

Eu tirei minha roupa e tomei um banho rápido. Quando acabei coloquei um short de pijama e fui pro quarto dela.

Eu não dormiria bem sem ela e ela sabia disso.

Ontem à noite nós discutimos por alguma coisa idiota – que eu tinha razão – e agora ela está me fazendo pagar. Eu nem me lembro mais porque discutimos e ela ainda estava fazendo charme.

Quando entrei no seu quarto ela dormia virada pra janela. Uma perna encolhida e a outra esparramada pela cama, assim como seus cabelos castanhos estavam no travesseiro. Ela vestia uma camiseta e suas calcinhas de dormir. Eu podia ver sua tatuagem da onde eu estava e cada vez que eu via aquela borboleta eu tinha vontade de fazer ela voar com os dentes. Aquela mulher me enlouquecia até dormindo. Jesus!

Ela sempre dormia de lado e aquilo facilitava meu trabalho de abraçá-la e me moldar a ela.

- Pra sua cama Cullen. – ela disse assim que eu a abracei. – Eu ainda estou chateada com você.

- Anjo eu estou exausto, você sabe que não durmo sem você. – sussurrei contra a pele do seu pescoço.

Quando eu me cansaria do seu cheiro?

Acho que nunca...

Eu empurrei meu quadril contra ela, já era um movimento automático e involuntário que meu corpo fazia quando sentia o dela.

- Banho frio resolve seu problema. – ela murmurou.

Ela era durona. Estava mesmo invocada por ontem.

- Você resolveria meu problema. – eu gemi arrastando meu nariz por sua pele.

- Pode ficar aqui se ficar quieto. – ela disse.

- Eu fico... – minha mão entrou na sua blusa e pegou seu seio. – Eu vou ficar... quietinho.

- Imóvel Edward. – ela deu um tapa na minha mão e eu tive que gemer de insatisfação quando a tirei de lá.

Ela riu e como sempre fazia puxou meu braço, diminuindo a distância entre nós dois e apertando mais meu abraço nela.

Eu não demorei muito a dormir.

Meu sono foi mais ou menos, eu não tive pesadelos nem nada. Nem sonhar eu me lembro de ter sonhado, mas aquela não era minha cama e pra completar Bella não estava mais comigo.

Eu me forcei a levantar e vi no meu celular que já eram meio dia e 10.

Me arrastei pela casa atrás de Bella e a achei na cozinha.

Ela estava esticada na ponta dos pés tentando pegar uma lata no armário de cima. Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção... O vestido curto que ela usava subia cada vez que ela levantava os braços ou pulava pra alcançar a prateleira revelando uma calcinha azul minúscula que mal cobria o que deveria cobrir.

Eu esfreguei a palma da mão no rosto e evitei murmurar alguma coisa pra que ela não me percebesse ali.

- Merda! – ela praguejava. – Só... – ela se esticava. – Quase... Urghhh! Droga!

Será que ela não tinha pensado em pegar um dos bancos e... apenas subir nele?

Eu estava me divertido...

- Quase... quase, quase, quase... – ela gemeu como se aquilo fosse fazer ela se esticar mais. – Ah qual é? Eu não sou tão pequena assim.

Eu me aproximei sorrindo sem que ela me percebesse e moldei meu corpo atrás do dela.

- Porra Edward que susto! – ela levou uma mão ao coração e tentou se virar, mas eu não deixei segurando forte sua cintura.

Eu dei um passo pra frente, a empresando entre o meu corpo e o balcão da pia e ergui a mão pra pegar a lata.

Coloquei a lata a sua frente e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- E sim, você é bem pequena assim. – apertei sua cintura com as duas mãos. Esfregando meu quadril no dela pra ela ver o que fazia comigo.

Pra ela ver o quanto eu era louco por ela.

- Você está ai há muito tempo? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ela rebolava discretamente na minha ereção e aquilo estava me enlouquecendo mais ainda.

- Tempo suficiente pra ver sua calcinha azul. – eu disse quase engasgado.

Eu suspendi um pouco seu vestido e toquei a pele do seu quadril por dentro dele. A apertei com força ali, talvez ficasse a marca dos meus dedos, mas eu não me importava... ela era minha.

- Gostou? – ela perguntou levantando seus braços e passando por trás da minha cabeça, agarrando meus fios com força do jeito que ela gostava de fazer.

- Vou gostar mais quando você estiver sem ela... – ela gemeu quando minhas mãos desceram o elástico da calcinha e o tecido fino e delicado deslizou por suas pernas.

Minhas mãos serpentearam pelo seu corpo. Quadril, barriga, costelas, seios, colo... O vestido era solto e permitiam que minhas mãos espalmadas se movimentassem livremente.

- Anjo? – a chamei beijando seu pescoço e mordiscando sua pele.

- Uhm? – ela gemeu.

- Sabe que dia é hoje? – perguntei levantando o seu vestido, a deixando nua e exposta pra mim.

- Sábado? – ela perguntou agarrando minha ereção com força e esfregando sua palma rudemente em mim.

- Sim... – eu gemi fechando os olhos. – Hoje é sábado... – belisquei seu mamilo pra devolver a provocação. – E faz exatamente 1 mês e um dia que eu operei você.

Ela gemeu e parou de movimentar sua mão em mim.

Não sei como ela conseguiu sair do aperto das minhas mãos, mas ela se virou e me olhou séria.

- Jura? – seus olhos brilhavam. Eu assenti e voltei a beijar seu pescoço envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços e a suspendendo. Na mesma hora ela abraçou meu quadril com as suas pernas e me fez encará-la, segurando meu rosto entre suas pequenas mãos. – Me faça sua, Edward. – ela pediu. – Oh meu Deus, me faça sua... só sua.

Eu me movi com ela em meu colo, mas não estava vendo muito bem aonde ia. Suas palavras dançavam na minha mente enquanto eu devorava seus seios como um recém nascido faminto. Ouvi algumas coisas caírem no chão, barulho de vidro sendo quebrado e só então percebi que ela já estava sentada na bancada da cozinha comigo entre suas pernas.

Minhas mãos apertavam sua pele fazendo ela gemer enquanto minha língua circulava seu mamilo perfeito e minha boca sugava seu seio com vontade.

- Edward, por favor... eu não posso esperar. – ela disse com a voz sofrida, seus dedos apertando ainda mais meus cabelos enquanto ela mordia e lambia, ora meu pescoço, ora meu ombro.

Eu esperei tanto por esse momento que não podia ser de qualquer jeito.

Quer dizer, por mim eu a teria ali naquele balcão. Minha vontade era me enterrar nela até que não houve mais sentidos em nossos corpos.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela.

Eu a amava e queria que ela soubesse o que é amor... o que é fazer amor.

Várias vezes ela me disse que não sabia o que era isso. Que ela nunca foi tocada como eu a toco. Ela só estava acostumada com seu corpo dando prazer aos outros, hoje eu lhe mostraria que ela _pode_ sentir prazer.

Eu mostraria a ela que ela _deve_ sentir prazer. O prazer que _eu_ dou a ela.

- Paciência, ok? – eu pedi a ela segurando seu rosto e olhando em seus olhos. – Eu quero fazer isso direito Bella, meu foco é você.

Ela me puxou pra um beijo em que nossos corpos quase se fundiam pelos nossos lábios.

- Oh meu Deus eu estou pegando fogo! – ela sussurrou. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu peito até se infiltrarem nos meus cabelos.

- Deita anjo. – eu espalmei minha mão entre seus seios e a empurrei delicadamente pra trás.

Ela deitou na bancada e eu me posicionei melhor entre suas pernas.

Beijei sua boca, saboreando seus lábios, massageando sua língua e ela gemeu de insatisfação quando soltei os soltei.

Mordi seu queixo e toda a linha da sua mandíbula, pescoço... beijei seu colo... cada sarda que ela tinha ali foi beijada, não deixei que meus lábios negligenciassem nem uma pintinha.

Juntei seus seios com as minhas mãos e deixei que minha língua passeasse por eles, saboreando o gosto delicioso da sua pele. Eu suguei seus mamilos rosados e depois puxei cada um deles entre meus dentes.

- Edward... não vou agüentar... – ela rebolava o quadril sensualmente em busca de contato e enquanto eu não chegava até onde ela queria eu passei minha palma direita por ali, sentindo como ela estava molhada e esperando por mim.

Era isso que eu queria. Eu queria que ela estivesse pronta pra me receber e que não fosse desconfortável pra ela. Eu sabia que poderia ser desconfortável por causa da curetagem e eu não sabia se conseguiria me controlar depois que estivesse dentro dela.

- Deus Bella! – eu puxei meus dedos e os olhei, vendo a umidade dela entre eles.

- Por favor Edward... agora. – ela pediu.

Eu me forcei a voltar meu foco e continuei beijando as sardas da sua barriga, das costelas até chegar onde ela ansiava por mim.

Ela tinha se depilado e não tinha uma porra de pêlo ali.

Já disse que ela era minha perdição?

Oh Deus!

- Porra Bella! – eu fiz uma careta e passei meus dedos por ali.

- Gostou? – ela disse ofegante.

- Você não faz idéia... – eu já me inclinava e afastava mais suas pernas com minhas mãos.

Eu fiz do jeito que eu sabia que ela gostava e ela gozou quando eu a suguei uma última vez.

- Deus! – ela agarrou seus cabelos. – Eu não sinto minhas pernas... – ela se apoiou nos cotovelos pra me olhar.

- Oh não... por favor anjo. Eu preciso de você boa das pernas. – disse divertido brincando com seu sexo e vendo seu corpo ainda dar alguns espasmos.

- O que pretende fazer comigo _anjo_? – ela perguntou com a cara mais devassa que eu já vi.

- Ah Bella... – eu a peguei no colo de novo e fui em direção ao nosso quarto.

- Devo ficar com medo de você? – ela mordeu os lábios.

Eu não resistia quando ela fazia aquilo, eu não respondi, apenas devorei sua boca.

Eu precisava me controlar ou machucaria ela.

Mas ela me beijando daquele jeito. Roçando seu quadril na minha ereção. Minha mão na pele nua do seu quadril. Seus lábios me devorando..

Nada isso ajudava na tarefa de domar o homem das cavernas em mim.

Eu deitei ela na cama cuidadosamente, tirei meu short e cobri seu corpo com o meu.

Ela era tão pequena e tão quente, eu estava fazendo um esforço pra me apoiar no cotovelo com medo de esmagá-la.

- Eu quero você. – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios e depois o puxou entre seus dentes. – Agora Edward... por favor.

Eu a beijei mais uma dezena de vezes. Seu corpo inteiro passou pelos meus lábios, eu saboreei cada pedaço da sua pele antes de me deitar sobre ela mais uma vez.

- Bella, eu preciso que me diga se eu te machucar, ok? – pedi fazendo carinho em sua bochecha com meu polegar. – Vai fazer isso por mim?

Ela assentiu.

Ela _me _segurou e _me_ guiou até sua entrada.

Deus como ela é quente!

Eu coloquei apenas uma parte e parei assim que ela se tencionou e espalmou suas mãos em meu peito.

- Vamos parar, ok? – eu disse. – Está te machucando?

- Não. – ela fechou os olhos.

- Hey, olha pra mim. – segurei seu rosto. – Bella, olha pra mim.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou com eles marejados.

- Não precisamos fazer isso Bella. – eu ia sair de dentro dela, mas ela travou suas pernas na minha cintura.

- Apenas... – ela suspirou. – Seja gentil comigo... – uma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos.

Depois dessa eu sai de dentro dela.

- Bella, sou eu Edward...hey, olha pra mim. – ela me olhou. – Eu nunca, jamais, machucaria você meu anjo.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – ela fungou.

- Está tudo bem. – eu deitei ao seu lado e a puxei pro meu peito.

- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi? – ela sussurrou.

- Você não está pronta Bella. Não precisa ser assim. – minha mão que alisava seu cabelo escorregou quando ela se levantou e sentou na cama.

- Eu quero Edward... muito. – ela olhou nos meus olhos. – Deus! Como eu quero você...

Ela sentou no meu quadril sem se encaixar em mim.

- Bella... – a repreendi me sentando e passando meu braço por volta da sua cintura.

- Eu quero você em mim... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e depois passou sua língua pelo contorno da minha orelha.

Eu a apertei mais forte quando um arrepiou percorreu meu corpo, me deixando ainda mais duro, se isso era possível.

Ela se ergueu e quando desceu eu estava nela.

Eu a segurei firme pela cintura pra que ela não se movesse. Eu a deixaria se acostumar com meu tamanho dentro dela.

Ela gemeu e mordeu os lábios até ficarem brancos sem sangue.

- Está bem? – perguntei com a voz engasgada.

Deus sabe o esforço que eu estava fazendo pra não apertar sua cintura e fazer ela se movimentar grosseiramente em mim.

Ela assentiu e me beijou. Um beijo cheio de luxúria e tesão.

Foi no meio do beijo que ela começou a cavalgar em mim. Suas unhas estavam cravadas no meu ombro e ela se mexia tão sensualmente que me doía olhar.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela disse entre gemidos.

Eu estava vidrado olhando a forma como seus seios subiam e desciam enquanto ela se movimentava, quase sendo esfregados no meu rosto. Seu mamilo a centímetros dos meus lábios, eu não agüentei e o prendi entre meus dentes, rolando minha língua por ele enquanto Bella fazia os sons mais sexy que eu já havia ouvido na minha vida.

Eu nos virei sem sair de dentro dela e a coloquei na cama.

Suas pernas voltaram a abraçar minha cintura e ela se movimentava junto comigo me levando mais fundo dentro dela.

Em algum momento eu sabia que tinha que parar, eu precisava colocar uma camisinha, mas meu corpo não me obedecia, eu não conseguia me desafogar daquele calor, dela.

- Está sentindo? – eu perguntei a ela enquanto nos movimentávamos juntos. Ali éramos um corpo só. – Olha pra mim anjo... está sentindo?

Ela gemeu e mordeu os lábios.

Eu já conseguia sentir a ardência nas minhas costas causada pelos arranhões que ela me dava misturado com meu suor, mas eu não ligava.

Eu estava com ela. Dentro dela. E ela era minha agora.

Não importava o seu passado ou quantos tiveram seu corpo. Nenhum tinha feito amor com ela, nenhum a amava como eu amava ela. Nenhum...

Nenhuma olhava sua alma como eu via. Nenhum deles enxergou sua inocência de menina. Apenas eu a via como ela era... Minha Bella.

- Nós estamos fazendo amor Bella... está sentindo? – perguntei meio embolado. O esforço que eu fazia pra não chegar ao limite era imenso.

- Deus Edward! Eu... eu t... – ela fechou os olhos e puxou meus cabelos mais forte.

- Eu também Bella. Eu também... – respondi.

Eu sabia que ela me amava como eu a amava. Não precisávamos de palavras, não naquele momento.

- Vem Bella... – pedi. – Eu estou tão perto anjo...

Eu intensifiquei as investidas nela Segurei sua perna no meu quadril com força e fiquei de joelhos na cama. Aquela posição me impedia de beijá-la, mas a faria ver estrelas.

- Oh Edward...Uhmm... Deus! – ela cravou suas unhas no meu antebraço gemendo alto e investindo seu quadril contra o meu, numa dança sensual e enlouquecedora.

Eu não tive mais como me segurar e investi forte contra ela. Eu estava no paraíso e esperei um mês por ele.

Quando eu senti seus músculos me apertando, me puxando mais pra dentro dela eu não agüentei e me liberei dentro dela enquanto seu corpo tremia embaixo de mim e ela gritava baixo, tentando abafar seus gemidos no meu ombro.

Eu dei uma última investida e deixei meu corpo cair em cima dela, mas eu ainda me apoiava por um dos cotovelos ao lado da sua cabeça.

- Você está bem? – perguntei fazendo um carinho no seu rosto.

Ela estava ofegante e com os olhos fechados, espremidos em uma linha.

- Bella? Olha pra mim amor. – ela abriu os olhos. – Você está bem?

Ela começou a chorar.

- Porque não me disse que estava doendo Bella? – eu me sentei e a coloquei em meu colo. – Deus! Você é absurda! – a abracei.

- Isabella... – ela soluçou.

Eu me separei dela e a olhei confuso.

- Meu nome... é Isabella. – ela disse. – Isabella Marie Swan. – ela sorriu.

Eu retribui o sorriso e tirei uns fios da sua franja que estava em seu rosto.

- Oi Isabella. – ela gargalhou. – Você é linda... a mais linda que eu já vi.

- Pára! – ela bateu no meu ombro.

- Isabella... – eu disse suavemente. O nome dela era lindo. Tudo nela era lindo.

- Me chama de Bella. – ela pediu. – Quando me chamam de Isabella parece que eu ouço Charlie brigando comigo... "Isabella não sobe ai", "Entra agora Isabella". – ela riu.

- Ok... Bella. – eu disse divertido. - Banho?

- Juntos? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Grudados? – brinquei.

- Perfeito! – ela me beijou. Um beijo calmo e suave, mas só de sentir sua língua na minha de novo eu já a queria mais uma vez.

Era um vício, mas esse vício seria bem vindo.

Quanto mais eu a tivesse, mais eu ia querer ela.

Eu me levantei com ela no meu colo.

Nós ainda nos beijávamos quando eu liguei a ducha quente e nos coloquei embaixo do jato de água.

A água quente batia nos cabelos de Bella os deixando negros e o contraste com a sua pele extremamente branca era irritantemente sexy.

Eu voltei a beijá-la embaixo da água e minhas mãos apertavam sua pele com força.

- Eu quero você de novo... – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Oh Deus! Eu sou um egoísta do caralho pro esperar que ela falasse isso.

Eu a encostei na parede beijando seu pescoço e a ergui, fazendo com que nos encaixássemos quando ela desceu.

Nós não duramos muito daquela vez.

Ainda estávamos encaixados enquanto eu fazia carinho no seu rosto e ela sorria pra mim.

Meu peito queria explodir quando eu a olhava. Eu me sentia sufocado pelo que eu sentia por ela, eu queria dizer a ela... eu precisava dizer a ela.

Eu fiz com que ela me encarasse e ela mordeu os lábios percebendo a intensidade do meu olhar.

- Eu amo você Isabella. – eu disse a ela. Eu esperava que a água que escoria pelo meu rosto disfarçasse meus olhos marejados.

Ele me puxou com força, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem e me abraçou.

Eu senti que ela usou toda a força daquele corpo pequeno naquele abraço.

- Eu também amo você Edward. – ela sussurrou agarrando meu cabelo.

Nós ficamos bons minutos abraçados embaixo do chuveiro, até ela lembrar que tinha acabar de fazer o almoço.

Nós acabamos de tomar banho e enquanto ela acabava o almoço eu fui revisar e transcrever uns prontuários.

Almoçamos e passamos o resto do dia enroscados no sofá e vendo TV.

- Edward?

- Uhm? – eu já estava quase dormindo e ela desenhava com o indicador no meu peito nu.

- Me promete uma coisa? – ela pediu.

- Tudo que você quiser...

Ela ainda não tinha percebido que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela?

- Promete que não vai mais se meter com Phil, Jacob ou qualquer louco que possa te machucar? – ela se apoiou no cotovelo e me olhou.

- Bella, eu... – ela colocou o indicador nos meus lábios.

- Você disse qualquer coisa. – ela me lembrou.

Eu revirei os olhos e a olhei.

- Prometo Isabella.

- Argh, sabia que não devia ter te dito! – agora ela que revirou os olhos.

- Desculpa... – eu ri.

- Não sei se merece ser desculpado. – ela deu de ombros.

- Posso fazer você querer me desculpar. – ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

- Você não vai me deslumbrar. – ela franziu a testa.

- Mas eu posso fazer amor com você. – ela tentou segurar o riso. – Isso você não resiste anjo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

Ela não resistiu.

Nós fizemos amor de novo, de novo e de novo.

- x -


	18. Cap 16

"_Eu me lembro do que você usou no primeiro encontro_

_Você entrou na minha vida_

_E eu pensei "Hey você, sabe que isto pode se tornar algo_

_Porque tudo que você faz e as palavras que diz_

_Você sabe que isto tira meu fôlego_

_E agora não tenho nada_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_Existe tanto tempo para descobrir, o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me deixou desiludido_

_E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um_

_Lembro-me de rir, olhando para seu rosto_

_O jeito que você vira os seus olhos, o seu sabor_

_Você faz com que seja difícil respirar_

_Porque quando eu fecho os olhos eu vôo para longe_

_Eu penso em você e tudo fica bem_

_Eu estou finalmente acreditando_

_Porque talvez seja verdade que eu não consiga viver sem você_

_Talvez dois seja melhor que um_

_Existe tanto tempo para descobrir, o resto da minha vida_

_E você já me deixou desiludido_

_E eu estou pensando que dois é melhor que um"_

_**Boys like Girls – Two is better than one.**_

_****_

Eu acordei suado e ofegante.

Mais uma merda de pesadelo pro meu ranking.

Desde a noite que eu tive Bella pela primeira vez eu nunca mais tive um pesadelo, mas agora 1 mês depois, lá estavam eles me assombrando de novo.

Eu não me lembro muito bem com o que sonhei, mas foi alguma coisa relacionada comigo forçando Bella a cheirar, é claro que eu também estava chapado no sonho.

E acordei com aquela sensação familiar da droga no meu corpo.

Meu levante meio trôpego, minha visão estava embaçada, minhas mãos e pernas tremiam e meu estômago estava embrulhado.

- Merda! – praguejei indo pro banheiro.

- Edward? – Bella me chamou da cama.

- Volte a dormir Bella. – eu tropecei e me segurei no portal da porta do banheiro. – Eu estou bem. – lhe garanti.

Entrei no banheiro e liguei o chuveiro na água fria, entrando em baixo da água sem me importar em tirar minha roupa.

Eu sentei no chão do Box e deixei que a água fria despertasse meus sentidos praquela sensação horrível que minha mente induzia e meu corpo idiota reproduzia.

- Edward? – eu ergui meus olhos e Bella entrava pelo banheiro. – Oh meu Deus, você está bem?

- Volte a dormir Bella. – pedi tentando segurar o bolo que subia do meu estômago. – Por favor.

- Me deixe te ajudar Edward. – ela pediu se agachando a minha frente.

- Apenas... me deixe Bella. – eu pedi segurando meus cabelos e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando fazer aquela maldita náusea passar.

- Você... – eu a olhei. – Você usou Edward? – ela perguntou com cautela.

Eu ri.

Quê porra ela entendia pra achar que eu tinha cheirado?

Ela não sabia nada, porque eu não a contava nada.

Simples assim Edward.

- Droga Bella! – eu juro que estava tentando não ser grosso com ela. – Vai deitar, ok?

Quando eu a olhei ela estava com lágrima nos olhos.

- Por favor, não faz assim... – eu pedi fraco. – Não me olhe assim Bella. – segurei os cabelos mais uma vez.

Ela se levantou e saiu do banheiro.

Ótimo Cullen! Agora você magoou a mulher que você ama por causa da merda de um sonho.

Eu me levantei ainda tonto pra ir atrás dela, mas a náusea não deixou. Eu só tive tempo de me abaixar e vomitar no vaso.

Oh Deus! Eu odeio o meu passado! Odeio quem um dia eu fui e odeio essas porras de pesadelos dos infernos!

Eu quase botei minha alma pra fora debruçado naquela cerâmica.

Eu me levantei fraco do chão quando os espasmos no meu estômago haviam passado, lavei minha boca e voltei pro quarto, mas Bella não estava lá.

Merda!

Eu fui até o antigo quarto dela e ela estava deitada virada pra janela, seu corpo encolhido em cima da cama. Ela fungou esfregando o nariz uma ou duas vezes enquanto eu a olhava.

- Bella? – a chamei da porta.

- Vai embora Edward. – ela pediu. Sua voz saía embargada.

- Me desculpe, ok? – eu pedi arrependido. – Anjo, por favor?

- Não me chama assim! – ela quase gritou e se levantou da cama. – QUE PORRA DE DIREITO VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM?

Eu esfreguei as mãos no rosto.

A última coisa que eu queria era brigar com ela. Eu ainda me sentia mal fisicamente e só precisava deitar ao lado dela e dormir.

- Me desculpe. – pedi mais uma vez. – Vamos deitar, por favor?

- Eu não vou deitar com você Edward! EU NÃO CONHEÇO VOCÊ! – ela gritou. – Eu te contei minha vida. Te contei meu passado, te dei meu nome e você? O que você me disse? Hun Edward? – ela andava de um lado pro outro.

- Bella, eu... – eu ia dizer a ela que ainda não estava pronto, não por ela... por mim. Eu não gostava de falar sobre aquilo, não gostava que as pessoas vivessem minhas fraquesas e meus fantasmas. Mas ela não me deixou falar.

- Vai embora Edward, por favor. – ela pediu. – Eu não vou dormir com você até que confie em mim. Eu estou aqui a 2 meses e você não toca no assunto do seu passado, eu vejo você sonhando, passando mal. Eu... eu nem sei... se você ainda...

- EU NÃO USO OK? – eu gritei. – Que inferno Bella! Eu já disse que eu estou limpo há 14 anos.

- Eu não acredito em você. – ela cuspiu as palavras.

- Bella... – a chamei derrotado. – Por favor...

- Saía do meu quarto Edward. – ela pediu apontando a porta aberta. – Amanhã eu vou embora.

- Não, você não vai ir embora. – eu disse firme. – Você mora aqui.

- Não, eu não moro aqui e eu não pertenço a você. – ela disse com escárnio. – Se você não sair eu saio. – ela bateu o pé. – Se você quiser posso ir embora agora também.

- Você está sendo infantil agora Isabella. – apontei.

- Não me chame de Isabella. Você não tem esse direito. – ela disse com raiva.

- Eu vou sair Bella, apenas pra que você se acalme e possamos conversar como adultos. – eu disse calmamente.

Quando eu estava fechando a porta eu ouvi ela gritar...

- Vai pro inferno! – e algo se chocar contra a porta.

Eu estava acabado fisicamente e me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por magoar Bella e omitir as coisas dela.

Eu não conseguiria mais dormir. Não passando mal do jeito que passava e correndo o risco de acordar e não achá-la amanhã.

Eu me joguei no chão da sala. Eu ainda estava encharcado e só agora eu tinha me lembrado disso.

Eu já tinha estragado tudo com Bella, não precisava estragar o sofá também.

Eu dormi pensando na possibilidade de pedir a Jasper uma indicação pra um novo terapeuta. Eu precisava encontrar um jeito de conseguir me abrir com as pessoas.

Deus! Eu confiava minha alma a Bella, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia contar o meu passado a ela.

Eu acordei com uma puta dor nas costas e o telefone de casa tocando.

Era domingo e Lita não estava lá pra atendê-lo.

Eu me arrastei do chão até a mesinha ao lado do sofá e atendi.

- Alô?

- Edward? – era Jasper.

- Pelo amor de Deus Jasper! Que horas são? – perguntei irritado.

- 8? – ele perguntou.

- Fala logo Jazz. – eu pedi.

- Cara! Não sei como Bella te agüenta. – ele disse. – Como você ainda não conseguiu afastá-la também?

- Era só isso? – ironizei. – Você me ligou as 8 da manhã pra me informar sobre a minha vida?

- Edward você precisa de ajuda cara, estou falando sério. – ele disse. É... agora ele estava sério.

- Eu sei Jazz. – disse cansado.

- Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Nós brigamos. – eu disse.

- Me deixe adivinhar... você ainda não contou sobre Richard a ela?

Só de ouvir o nome dele eu me arrepiava.

- Não Jasper. – disse seco.

- Você, definitivamente, precisa de ajuda irmão. – ele disse.

- Está tudo bem? – desconversei.

- Ah sim! Alice pediu que eu ligasse. Ela quer ver Bella, ai pensei em almoçarmos todos juntos. – ele disse animado.

- Pode ser aqui? Não estou a fim de sair. – eu disse e ouvi ele resmungar um "novidade".

- Espera... – eu ouvi ele conversar algo com Alice, mas não entendi. – Ok, mas Alice disse que faz questão de chegar cedo e ajudar no almoço.

- Tudo bem. Ligue pra Emmett e peça pra ele vir. Diga a ele que eu agradeceria se ele trouxesse apenas Alicia. – ele riu.

Eu não podia reclamar, nas últimas semanas Rosalie tem ficada na dela.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei. Dormindo assim que meu corpo encontrou o chão.

O que foi uma merda.

Eu não queria dormir por duas razões: pesadelo e Bella.

Bom, o primeiro eu não tive. Já a segunda opção foi quem me acordou.

- Edward? – senti seu dedo cutucar meu ombro.

Eu abri meus olhos e a procurei.

Ela estava em pé ao meu lado. Um short jeans e uma camiseta justa no corpo.

Eu segurei sua panturrilha e sorri pra ela, mas ela afastou sua perna de mim e não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Vai deitar na cama antes que você nem consiga se levantar daí. – ela disse seca e saiu de perto de mim.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair contra o piso de madeira, fazendo um barulho oco quando eles se chocaram.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas ela não me respondeu.

Eu me levantei e como ela disse, eu quase não consegui fazer isso. Meu corpo inteiro doía. Minhas roupas ainda estavam úmidas e eu sabia que aquilo ia me render um resfriado, no mínimo.

Eu fui direto pro banheiro do meu quarto e assim que eu entrei reparei que as coisas de Bella não estavam lá.

Merda!

Como eu ia fazer pra consertar essa merda!

Eu tomei uma bucha quente e quando acabei fiz minha barba e minha higiene matinal.

Antes de ir pra cozinha, eu passei pelo quarto que era de Bella e como eu suspeitava todas, eu digo todas mesmo, as suas coisas que ficavam no meu – nosso quarto – estavam jogadas em cima da sua casa.

Eu suspirei cansado e fui pra cozinha.

Ela estava sentada no banco, debruçada na bancada, colocando alguma coisa com muita má vontade na boca.

- Anjo... me desculpe. – eu pedi a abraçando por trás e apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro. – Por favor, Bella. – eu respirei fundo absorvendo seu cheiro fresco de morango.

- Tome seu café Edward. – ela apontou pra um prato com torradas e alguns pães.

- Não se você estiver zangada comigo. – apontei. – Bella, por Deus! Como você pode duvidar que eu amo você?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu não duvido que você me ame Edward. Eu disse que você não confia em mim. – ela apontou. – Eu não sei nada sobre você.

- Sabe sim. – a lembrei. – Eu te contei umas coisas.

- Ah sim! Me contou que era ou é viciado... jura? Sério? – ela me olhou de lado. – Ajudou pra caralho.

Aquilo de alguma forma me irritou.

Como ela ainda duvidada que eu não usava aquela porra?

Eu disse a ela que não usava e pela segunda vez ela insinuou que eu ainda uso.

Eu a soltei e soltei o ar irritado.

- Eu estarei aqui quando quiser conversar. – eu disse seco saindo da cozinha.

- Edward? – ela me chamou elevando a voz pra que eu ouvisse.

Eu parei no portal que separava a sala da cozinha e me virei pra olhá-la.

- Seu café. – ela apontou pra uma caneca.

- Estou sem fome. – me virei e sai da cozinha.

Assim que eu cheguei na sala a campainha tocou.

- Cunhadinho! – Alice quase gritou quando abri a porta.

- Oi Alice. – recebi seu abraço. – Jazz... – apertei sua mão.

- Bella? Cadê? – Alice perguntou.

- Na cozinha. – eu disse. Ela saiu resmungando e dizendo alguma coisa, tipo "ué, a cretina já começou."

- Noite difícil? – Jasper perguntou assim que entrou na sala.

Eu fechei a porta e o segui.

- Emmett? – desconversei.

Acredite, eu era mestre em mudar de assunto.

- Vai vir, mas só na hora do almoço. – ele disse se sentando no sofá.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei a ele.

- Edward não são nem 11 da manhã. – ele me lembrou.

Podia ser de manhã ainda, mas eu precisava de uma vodka pura.

Como Jasper não bebeu, eu também me segurei.

- Vou lá fora fumar. – me levantei e peguei minha carteira de cigarros em cima da mesinha.

Eu tinha diminuído o ritmo do cigarro, mas ainda não tinha conseguido parar. Ainda mais como um dia como hoje. Não tinha como não fumar.

Acabei fumando dois.

- Cara, você precisa conversar com alguém Edward. Você precisa contar isso pra alguém. – eu ouvi a voz de Jasper atrás de mim.

- Eu já contei a vocês, então... – eu soltei a fumaça que estava presa nos meus pulmões.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando Edward! – ele me repreendeu. – Nós somos sua família... você precisa se abrir com ela, com um profissional.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo. – disse calmamente.

- Mas tem que se esforçar Edward. Você precisa quebrar esse bloqueio, talvez sua mente pare de enganar seu corpo e melhore seus pesadelos. Você... – eu o cortei.

- Pára de me analisar Jasper! – pedi irritado. – Você não sabe o que eu passo, então pára com essa porra.

Eu apaguei meu cigarro com raiva e me levantei.

- Isso, faça isso! Fuja como você sempre faz. – ele disse. – Quem sabe você também consiga afastar sua família de você.

Foi tudo que eu ouvi antes de deixar a varanda.

Eu me tranquei no escritório e acabei bebendo uma dose de vodka, ou duas, talvez.

Depois de hora lá dentro apenas me afundando na minha própria merda, alguém bateu na porta.

Eu fui até ela e destranquei. Era Bella.

- Seu irmão chegou e Alicia está perguntando por você. – ela disse fria.

- Já vou falar com ela. – eu assenti.

- Você vai falar com uma criança fedendo a vodka? – ela fez aquela cara que eu adoro. Testa e sobrancelhas juntas.

Eu esfreguei meu rosto com a palma direita e a olhei.

- Se você me perdoasse eu não estaria na merda Bella. – apontei.

Eu entrei de novo no escritório, deixando ela na porta.

- Agora a culpa é mim? – ela disse com raiva.

- Eu não estou dizendo isso. – me sentei no sofá. – Eu tenho consciência que a culpa é minha, mas Bella, eu te pedi desculpas por ter sido grosso.

- Edward você pode gritar comigo quando você quiser que eu não vou ligar. – ela disse. – Acredite em mim, eu estou acostumada com grosserias e não é por isso que eu estou chateada com você.

- Eu sei por que você está chateada comigo Bella. – disse derrotado.

- Que ótimo. Bom, meu recado foi dado. – dito isso ela saiu e fechou a porta.

Eu me levantei e voltei pra sala.

Cumprimentei Emmett e Rosalie e assim que ouviu minha voz Alicia veio correndo da cozinha segurando um pedaço de cenoura em uma das mãos.

- Tio Edddd! – ela se jogou nos meus braços e eu a ergui.

- Oi princesa. – beijei seus cabelos. – Quem nos somos hoje? – perguntei a ela.

- Eu sou a Dama e você é o vagabundo. – ela sorriu mostrando todos os seus dentinhos.

- Alicia é esperta! – Emmett murmurou rindo.

Até minha garotinha entendia meu estado de espírito.

- Ok, acho que eu posso ser o vagabundo, mas eu preferia ser um príncipe. – eu disse a ela.

- Mas o vagabundo é o príncipe da Dama tio. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem princesa.

- Posso jogar no seu computador? – seus olhinhos brilhavam.

- Claro que sim. – eu disse. – Rose coloque no site que ela gosta, por favor. – eu pedi.

Alicia pulou do meu colo e foi com sua mãe pro meu escritório.

- Cara, parece que você foi atropelado por um caminhão. – Emmett disse rindo.

- Mais ou menos isso Emm. – eu disse.

- Mamãe está preocupada com você Ed. – Emmett disse sério.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela quando puder. – falei.

- Presta atenção Edward. – Jasper se levantou. – Mamãe será a última pessoa a te deixar e se ela fizer isso... ai sim ninguém nunca conseguirá se aproximar de você. – ele saiu da sala e foi pra cozinha.

- O que deu nele? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

- Ele quer resolver meus problemas. – forcei um sorriso. – Só isso... Jasper pensa que a vida de todo mundo é fácil como a dele.

- Deveria ser Edward. A sua é difícil porque você a complica. – ele apontou.

- Ah, por favor! Você também não Emmett.

- Meninos, hora do almoço! – Alice gritou da sala de jantar.

Eu e Emmett levantamos. Eu fui pra sala de jantar e Emmett foi chamar Rose e Alicia.

Nos sentamos todos a mesa e eu me sentia culpado por aquele clima horrível que tinha se instalado entre nós.

Em algum momento do almoço Alicia veio se sentar em meu colo como ela sempre fazia.

- Acho que está na hora de ter seus próprios filhos Edward. – eu levantei meu rosto de Alicia e fitei Emmett. – Você se sentiria melhor.

Eu tive vontade de tacar minha taça de suco nele, mas o engasgo de Bella fez minha vontade sumir.

- Está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou a ela enquanto dava uns tapinhas nas suas costas.

- Desculpem. – ela pediu secando os lábios com o guardanapo de pano.

- Guarde sua opinião pra você Emmett! – eu disse calmamente a ele.

- Já acabou querida? – Rose perguntou a Alicia.

- Sim mamãe.

- Vá jogar mais um pouquinho, a mamãe já vai, ok? – Alicia pulou do meu colo e foi correndo até o escritório.

- Dá pra vocês se entenderem? – Rose sussurrou irritada. – Que merda! Não conseguimos ficar todos juntos se brigas e insinuações entre vocês 3!

- Seria mais fácil se Edward tomasse jeito! – Jasper apontou.

Alice e Bella assistiam caladas.

- Jasper, Edward é adulto. Um burro e idiota, mas adulto. Acho que ele pode por si só tocar a vida dele! – Rose disse a Jasper.

Rosalie me defendendo? O mundo está acabando!

- Ele só faz merda Rose! – Emmett disse.

- Querem parar! – eu pedi me levantando. – Eu estou aqui! Conseguem me ver? Que inferno! – eu ia sair, mas a voz de Bella me interrompeu.

- Sente-se Edward. – ela pediu calmamente. – Não acabamos de almoçar.

Eu me sentei.

O que aquela mulher me pedia que eu não fazia? Nada.

Eu percebi que todos na mesa seguraram o riso.

- Gente, por favor! – Alice pediu. – Somos uma família, não somos?

- Somos. – respondi.

- Ótimo, então vamos acabar nosso almoço. – ela disse.

A partir daquele momento todos acabaram de comer em silêncio.

Eu nem comi mais, minha fome foi embora assim que tudo começou. Eu só conseguia ver Bella e os olhares que ela me dava sentada a minha frente.

- Porque não saímos hoje a noite? – Alice disse. – Ah vamos gente, não saímos desde Miami!

- Por mim, eu topo. – Emmett disse e Rose assentiu.

- Eu também. – Jasper também disse.

- Eu vou. – Bella disse.

- Edward? – Alice me instigou.

- Tem alguma chance de Bella ir e eu não? – perguntei, mas ninguém me respondeu. – Então eu vou. – eu mesmo me respondi.

- Ótimo! – Alice disse animada. - Salsa?

Todos deram de ombro.

- Salsa só no Brooklyn. – Emmett lembrou.

- Broklyn não, por favor. – eu pedi esfregando o rosto com a palma direita.

Bella se levantou e jogou o guardanapo na mesa. Murmurou um "Me dêem licença" e saiu da sala.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas ela fingiu não me ouvir.

- Ok, pode não ser salsa então. – Alice disse assustada.

- Nós vamos Alice. Escolha o local e à hora, nós vamos a salsa. – eu disse.

Em algum momento Bella voltou. Ela, Alice e Rose tiraram a mesa e foram pra cozinha.

Eu, Jasper e Emmett ficamos na sala conversando sobre alguma coisa que eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

No final da tarde eles foram embora e nós marcamos às 10 na porta da Illusions no Brooklyn .

- Você não precisa ir só pra me acompanhar. – Bella disse assim que fechou a porta.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir até o Brooklyn sozinha Bella. – falei me sentando no sofá.

- Eu sei que esse não é o único motivo de você não entrar lá. – ela falou. Sua voz mostrava sua mágoa.

- Senta aqui do meu lado anjo. – eu pedi usando todo meu poder de persuasão com ela.

Ela se aproximou e sentou do meu lado no sofá, pousando sua mão esquerda na minha coxa.

- Bella... eu amo você. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu também amo você Edward. – ela disse olhando pra TV.

- Hey! – puxei seu rosto pelo queixo pra que ela me olhasse. – Quando eu digo isso eu falo sério, ok? – ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios.

Eu me inclinei e a beijei. Um beijo calmo, eu só queria mostrar meu amor por ela.

Ela infiltrou seus dedos em meus cabelos e os puxou ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua invadia minha boca. Me enlouquecendo com seu calor e fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar com seu toque.

Ela se mexeu no sofá e sentou no meu colo, de frente pra mim.

Eu segurei sua cintura e a apertei quando ela separou nossos lábios e colou sua testa na minha.

- Eu ainda estou chateada com você Dr. – ela disse séria.

- Me desculpe. – pedi sincero.

- Eu só quero que seja verdadeiro e sincero comigo Edward. – ela pediu.

- Eu sou. – me defendi.

- Não, não é. – ela se levantou. – E você sabe disso.

Ela ia saindo quando a chamei.

- Você vai me deixar assim? – olhei pra minha ereção.

- Não vamos transar até que você confie em mim. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e bateu o pé no piso de madeira.

Pior que eu sabia que era verdade. Ela era teimosa e quando cismava, ninguém podia com ela.

Eu joguei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e suspirei.

Eu nem percebi, mas dormi no sofá.

Talvez tenha sido à noite mal dormida, a irritante cobrança dos meus irmãos e meu corpo dolorido por conta do resfriado que ameaçava chegar que me cansou.

Eu acordei com o perfume de Bella em meu nariz. Eu isnpirei profundamente e vi que ela havia passado o Dolce Vita.

Que horas eram?

Abri meus olhos e olhei no telefone. 9:30 da noite.

- Bella? – a chamei me levantando. - BELLA?

- No meu quarto! – ela gritou de volta.

Eu fui até lá e ela acabava de maquiar no banheiro.

- Porque não me acordou? – perguntei.

- Porque você não é obrigado a ir. – ela passava um pincel nos lábios que deixava eles brilhando.

- Mas eu vou. – disse irritado, mas me concentrando nos seus movimentos.

- Ótimo! – ela me olhou. – Você tem 15 minutos pra se arrumar.

Foi só então que eu reparei nela.

Ela estava com um vestido muito, mas muito curto, juro, era muito curto. Uma calça preta justíssima por baixo dele e salto altos.

- Você não pode ir assim. – eu disse. Com certeza minha boca estava aberta.

- Por que não? – e lá estava, a cara de desafio.

- Porque está frio. – eu disse rápido. Ela ergueu mais as sobrancelhas. – Você pode adoecer e... – ela colocou a mão na cintura. – Porra Bella! Isso é curto pra cacete!

Ela riu e ia saindo do banheiro, mas eu a segurei pelo braço e a imprensei no balcão da pia.

- E só eu posso ver isso aqui. – eu alisei seu traseiro perfeito com as mãos espalmadas.

- Não é como se alguém fosse ver. – ela disse passando uma perna pelo meu quadril. – É uma calça e um vestido como qualquer outro.

- Não, não é. – eu beijei seu pescoço e a alisei mais no quadril. – Você está sem calcinha? – perguntei incrédulo a olhando.

- Não, mas digamos que ela seja mínima. – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Oh, por favor, me deixe ver. – eu pedi encostando minha testa em seu ombro.

- Esta implorando? – ela gargalhou.

- Estou... me deixe ver. – pedi de novo.

Minhas mãos já tinham entrado em sua calça e eu podia sentir a maldita calcinha que formava um único fio escondida no paraíso.

- Por favor. – eu pedi empurrando minha ereção contra ela. – Por favor... – a olhei fazendo bico.

Ela se afastou de mim e desceu a calça. Quando ela virou, eu quase engasguei.

Era uma calcinha estampada minúscula, não cobria nem 20% do seu traseiro.

Em um milésimo de segundo eu já estava de joelho no chão mordendo e lambendo a parte exposta do seu bumbum. Uma das minhas mãos descia o elástico da calcinha e a outra abria com precisão o fecho da minha bermuda.

- Porra Bella! – minha voz sufocou quando eu passei a mão pela sua fenda e senti sua umidade. – Eu quero você anjo. – eu a inclinei pra frente, fazendo ela espalmar as mãos no vidro Box e a lambi ali enquanto meus dedos a invadiam.

- Uhmmmm... – ela jogou a cabeça pra trás. A ponta dos seus cabelos quase tocaram a minha cabeça se eu não estivesse tão concentrado em seu bumbum eu perceberia o quanto o cabelo dela ficava sexy daquele jeito.

Eu me ergui e me posicionei em sua entrada. Esfregando meu membro ali e espalhando sua umidade.

- Não Edward... – ela gemeu.

- Você quer. – eu a estimulava. – Eu sei que você quer Bella. Eu estou sentindo...

- Oh meu Deus! – 3 dedos meus estavam nela. – Pára! Eu disse não. – sussurrou.

Ela tentou se abaixar pra subir a calça, mas eu não deixei.

- Por favor, anjo... – supliquei.

Ela tinha noção da dor que eu sentiria se ela me parasse agora?

- Não. – ela disse firme.

- Deixa eu apenas te sentir. – pedi. – Eu juro que vou parar se você quiser.

- Só colocar e tirar? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Isso... por favor Bella, eu tiro assim que você mandar. – eu mordi e lambi seus ombros expostos.

- Tudo bem. – ela se inclinou mais pra frente e eu tirei meus dedos dela.

E a invadi.

Seu calor me cegando e tudo que eu podia pensar é que estava dentro dela.

Eu passei meu braço pela sua cintura, colando seu corpo no meu e ela impulsionava seu quadril pra trás aumentando nosso contato, fazendo o barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando ecoar pelo banheiro.

- Oh meu Deus Bella! – eu investia nela cada vez mais forte. Senti ela me apertar e logo depois seu orgasmo a atingir.

- Pára! – ela pediu.

Eu não parei, eu não podia parar.

Eu estava tão perto.

- Edward, pára! – ela pediu calmamente, mas eu não estava ouvindo ela. Eu investi mais forte e ela se livrou do aperto do meu braço e se afastou.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus! – eu fiquei ali parado no banheiro com meu membro duro como uma pedra enquanto ela me deixava.

A filha da puta ria! Bandida!

Nem preciso dizer que tive que terminar aquilo sozinho e acabei gozando na pia.

Depois disso eu tomei um banho gelado no banheiro dela e fui me vestir no meu quarto.

Coloquei um sapato preto, uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul clara de botões.

- Pode dobrar pra mim? – eu perguntei a ela mostrando minhas mangas compridas.

Ela riu e começou a dobrar.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Vai ter troco Isabella. – a avisei. – E eu não vou te salvar quando ouvir seus gemidos do banheiro.

- Você não escuta meus gemidos quando eu faço isso. – ela disse indignada ainda dobrando minha manga esquerda.

- Acredite, eu escuto. – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Porque nunca foi me ajudar? – ela passou pra direita, me olhando com aquela cara que me deixava louco.

- Não estava a fim. – dei de ombros. – E é bem mais divertido imaginar o que você está fazendo.

- Tarado! – ela me bateu.

- Vamos? – perguntei quando ela acabou de dobrar minhas mangas.

Ela pegou minha mão que eu estendia a ela e fomos pra garagem.

Eu tentava não transparecer a síndrome de pânico que me ameaçava enquanto atravessávamos a ponte pra que Bella não percebesse, mas mesmo assim ela perguntou umas 4 vezes se eu estava bem.

É lógico que chegamos atrasados e meus irmãos já estavam por lá.

Assim que entramos pegamos uma mesa perto da pista de dança e pedimos umas bebidas.

Eu ficaria na cerveja já que estava dirigindo.

A boate era um ambiente agradável, me fazia até esquecer que estava no Brooklyn e tocava todos os ritmos de música.

Alice chamou Bella pra dançar e eu a segurei, a puxando pra sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Sem uma terceira pessoa entre vocês. – eu a avisei.

- Você não vai me deixar dançar com outro homem, é isso? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e lá estava, o desafio.

- Sim, considerando que hoje você é oficialmente minha, nenhum latino vai tocar em você. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Uhmmm... – ela gemeu no meu. – Quando chegarmos em casa eu deixo você colocar uma coleira em mim Dr.

Ela piscou pra mim e saiu de mãos dadas com Alice e Rose ao lado dela.

Essa mulher ainda vai me matar, juro que vai.

Ela dançou o tempo todo, rebolando o quadril sensualmente enquanto me olhava e mordia os lábios.

Eu estava fingindo que não estava vendo as dezenas de homens olhando pra minha mulher.

Aquilo era facilmente ignorado quando eu olhava pra Bella e ela me deixava duro em me provocar daquele jeito.

Eu dancei algumas músicas com ela e ela quase me fez gozar na pista de dança de tanto se esfregar em mim.

A beijei possessivamente pra que todos aqueles babacas vissem que ela estava comigo. Era minha.

Lá pelas 4 nós fomos embora.

Bella tinha bebido alguns drink's estava meio alta por conta deles.

Durante todo o caminho pra casa ela me provocou esfregando sua palma na minha ereção e apertando minhas coxas.

Faltavam uns 2 quarteirões pra chegarmos ao nosso prédio quando ela se ergueu na poltrona do carro e tirou a calça que usava por baixo do vestido.

- O que você está fazendo Bella? – eu ri.

- Uhm... eu quero você. – ela sentou no meu colo de frente pra mim e eu freei.

- Bella assim eu não consigo dirigir. – eu disse rindo entre os lábios dela.

Adorava quando ela me beijava assim. Fúria, desejo e paixão.

- Uhmhum... – ela murmurou abrindo minha calça e me libertando da boxer. – Oh meu Deus eu quero você!

- Fique quietinha. – eu pedi.

Já que ela não saia do meu colo – e eu nem estava reclamando por isso – eu segui o caminho.

2 minutos depois quando eu parei na minha vaga, ela se ergueu e afastou sua calcinha, quando ela desceu eu já estava nela.

Ela cavalgava em mim furiosa, puxando meus cabelos e devorando minha boca com vontade.

Já disse que minha menina é quente? Se adicionar álcool ali pega fogo.

- Eu vou... – ela gemeu. – Ser...uhm... uma boa menina...e...oh Deus!...deixar você gozar. – ela rebolava em cima de mim.

- Você é uma menina má Isabella. – eu disse divertido. – E eu devia te parar agora. – eu segurei seu quadril e parei seus movimentos.

- Edward... – ela bufou irritada.

- Acho que vou deixar você terminar isso... – esfreguei meu polegar no seu clitóris. – Sozinha.

- Oh Deus... por favor, não! – ela pediu tentando investir seu quadril em mim.

- Sim. Eu disse que ia ter troco. – a lembrei.

- Por favor, não! – ela correu a língua pelos lábios.

Ela sabe jogar sujo.

Eu a suspendi e me ergui investindo forte dentro dela.

- Mais Edward... – ela sufocou.

- Está implorando anjo? – perguntei me divertindo com seu desespero.

- Estou... – ela me encarou. – Eu estou quase gozando Edward.

- Eu também estava mais cedo. – a lembrei.

- Você não vai agüentar... eu sei que você não vai agüentar. – ela disse com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Quer pagar pra ver? – perguntei investindo nela mais uma vez.

Ela gemeu alto e cravou as unhas em meus ombros.

- Uhn? – mais uma investida.

- Por Deus Edward! Mais... – ela pediu.

Eu não estava mais agüentando aquela brincadeira.

Eu inclinei o banco até ele estar plano e o afastei do volante o máximo que eu pude.

E voltei a investir nela.

Ela levantou os braços e espalmou as mãos no teto do carro.

- Nós não temos camisinha Bella. – a lembrei.

- Me avise... – ela disse se movimentando contra mim, me levando mais fundo pra dentro dela.

Segundos depois seu corpo tremia em cima do meu enquanto ela mordia os lábios e gemia alto.

- Eu vou gozar Bella. – a avisei quando nossos movimentos se intensificaram.

Ela pulou do meu colo e me colou na boca, segundos depois eu me derramei dentro dela.

- Eu disse que você não ia agüentar. – ela sorriu vitoriosa.

- Você é... é... – eu não conseguia falar.

- Incrível? Eu sei. – ela gargalhou.

- Você é má! – eu disse ofegante.

- Eu também sei. – ela piscou pra mim enquanto fechava minha bermuda. – Vamos fraquinho eu estou com fome.

Ela pulou pra parte do carona e saiu do carro.

Eu ajeitei minhas roupas e também saí, travando o carro em seguida.

Bella comeu alguma coisa na cozinha enquanto eu tomava um banho e depois, sem brigas e sem eu ter que insistir, ela deitou ao meu lado na minha cama.

Dormimos mais uma vez agarrados, mas eu só pensava que eu precisava me abrir com ela.

Ela merecia isso e eu devia isso a ela.

- x -


	19. Cap 17

"_Eu não quero apenas um rosto bonito  
Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar  
Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor  
Eu quero você e sua linda alma  
Você é a única que eu quero perseguir  
Você é a única que eu quero abraçar  
Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado  
Eu quero você e sua linda alma."_

_**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney.**_

_****_

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com uma boca quente, molhada e gostosa distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço e peito.

- Uhm... – eu murmurei de olhos fechados.

Minhas mãos se levantaram, instantaneamente, procurando seu corpo.

- Já acordou? – ela perguntou com sua voz rouca soando sexy em meus ouvidos.

- Quase anjo. – eu sorri ainda de olhos fechado.

Ela estava deitada em cima de mim, suas pernas encaixadas entre as minhas enquanto ela beijava e provava minha pele.

- Uhmmm. – ela beijou meu peito. – Alguém já acordou. – ela disse divertida.

Minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo e eu senti sua pele nua. Eu abri meus olhos e a encarei.

- Bom dia anjo. – ela disse sorrindo cheia de malícia.

Eu nos virei cobrindo seu corpo com o meu.

- Bom dia meu amor. – eu beijei a linha do seu pescoço enquanto minha mão massageava seu seio.

- Tire essa calça Edward. – ela pediu enlouquecida arranhando minhas costas.

- Ainda não anjo, eu quero fala com você. – a olhei.

- Agora? Jura que te que ser agora? – eu assenti. Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás na cama e bufou. – Eu estou nua embaixo do seu corpo e você quer conversar.

- Bella seja uma boa menina. – eu pedi. – Eu tenho até as 7 pra te satisfazer. – sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – ela me olhou emburrada.

Eu saí de cima dela e deixei que ela se vestisse.

Quando ela acabou de colocar sua camiseta e sua calcinha ela voltou pra cama e se sentou no meu colo. De frente pra mim, suas pernas abraçando meu quadril.

- Diga. – ela jogou os cabelos pra trás com as mãos, desnudando seus ombros.

Eu engoli seco e beijei uma sarda que ela tinha ali.

- Eu quero te contar meu passado. – falei olhando nos seus olhos.

- Edward, eu não quero que você me conte por que está se sentindo pressionado. – ela disse. – Ok, eu confesso que realmente estou te pressionando e peço desculpas por isso, mas eu quero que você se sinta a vontade pra me falar e não que esteja fazendo apenas por um desejo meu.

- Eu quero te contar Bella. – lhe dei um selinho. – Eu pensei nisso a noite toda e eu realmente quero te contar tudo.

- Edward... – ela tocou meu rosto com a sua mão. – Eu amo você e não vou deixar de amar por causa do seu passado.

- Eu sei meu anjo. – eu beijei sua palma.

- Você é a pessoa mais doce e carinhosa que eu já conheci, seu coração é lindo e eu amo você por quem você é e não por quem foi. Assim como você fez comigo. – ela sorriu. – Eu nunca vivi o que você me dá, eu nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse ser feliz ou que alguém fosse me amar... – ela suspirou. – Eu acho que... acho que finalmente eu me sinto uma borboleta. – uma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos.

- Eu amo você Bella. – sequei seu rosto com meu polegar e deixei um beijo ali. – Eu também nunca tive o que eu tenho com você, nunca. É como se eu não pudesse mais ficar sem você... eu simplesmente não vou conseguir.

Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e ela ficou me fazendo cafuné.

- Porque não vamos tomar café? – ela perguntou.

Eu tenho certeza que eu ronronava com seu carinho na minha cabeça.

- Eu ainda quero te contar tudo. – passei a ponta do nariz da pele do seu colo e ergui minha cabeça. – Não me odeie quando eu acabar e me prometa que ainda estará aqui. – pedi.

- Eu nunca te odiaria Edward, não tem como e estarei aqui enquanto você me quiser. – ela sorriu.

- Então, isso se resume em pra sempre. – também sorri.

- Por mim está bom. – ela riu. – Pra você?

- Perfeito. – respondi.

Eu a beijei com amor e paixão. Logo senti sua língua invadindo minha boca, me inebriando com seu gosto único e seu toque aveludado. Ela se mexeu no meu colo e eu já estava me animando, então resolvi quebrar o beijo.

- Bella... – a chamei entre o beijo. – Depois. – a lembrei.

- Oh sim, desculpa, tudo bem. – ela sorriu travessa e se ajeitou no meu colo.

_Vamos lá Edward, não será tão ruim assim._

Bella era a mulher da minha vida e eu queria compartilhar tudo com ela.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu inspirei fundo e soltei o ar devagar, tomando coragem junto com o fôlego.

- Bom, primeiro eu preciso te dizer que eu nasci e fui criado no Brooklyn... – ela me cortou.

- Por isso não gosta de ir lá? – ela perguntou.

- Também é por isso. – eu disse ajeitando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Ah desculpa, ouvir e não falar. – ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem meu anjo, pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, ok? – ela assentiu.

- Continuando... – nós rimos. – Eu não conheci minha mãe, ela foi embora logo quando nasci. A única coisa que sei dela é que seu nome era Elisabeth.

- Você sabe onde ela está? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Não, mas acho que morreu assim como Richard. – falei.

- Richard era seu pai? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Ele apenas me colocou no mundo Bella e me criou até os 12 anos. – falei. – Eu não gosto de me referir a ele como "meu pai", meu pai é o Carlisle.

- Desculpe. – ela pediu.

- Tudo bem, eu não estou brigando com você. – sorri pra ela. – Só estou me abrindo, dizendo o que eu penso, ok? – ela assentiu.

- Então eu fui criado por Richard até os 12 anos, mas ele tinha uma forma, digamos... não tradicional de se manter financeiramente.

- O que ele fazia? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Ele era traficante. – falei. – Eu nunca soube da onde ele tirava tanta droga, mas ele a vendia em muita quantidade pra pequenos traficantes no Brooklyn e foi assim que ele me enfiou nessa vida. Ele me usava pra passar despercebido. Desde que eu nasci ele me levava com ele e colocava a droga que ia ser vendida nas minhas roupas, sapatos e quando eu era bebê, na minha manta.

- Por isso os tiros... – ela sussurrou tocando minha cicatriz do ombro.

- Sim, eles são conseqüência do que Richard me mandava fazer. – falei. – Este... – eu apontei pro do meu ombro. – Eu tinha 10 anos quando fui baleado... – sua boca caiu. – Eu fui fazer uma entrega com ele e o cara desconfiou que a cocaína não era pura e mandou que eu cheirasse. Eu disse que não, Richard insistiu e eu não fui, então pra me forçar o outro traficante me deu um tiro.

- Você... cheirou? – ela perguntou chocada.

- Sim, foi a partir daquele dia que eu me tornei um viciado. – falei.

- Deus, você era uma criança! – ela tapou a boca com uma das mãos.

- Eu sei Bella, mas Richard não pensava assim. Ele não era viciado e a partir daquele dia ele passou a bancar meu vicio com a sua própria droga. Pra ele era vantagem quando eu estava chapado. Eu não brigava, não hesitava e como ele dizia, eu me tornava corajoso.

- Edward... eu... eu não sei o que dizer... eu sinto muito. – ela tocou meu rosto.

- Eu sei que sente meu amor. – beijei sua palma.

- E esse aqui? – ela tocou a cicatriz na minha barriga.

- Esse foi no dia em que tudo aconteceu. – eu disse. – Eu tinha doze anos e cheirava em cima de uma mesa na varanda da casa de um dos clientes de Richard. A polícia chegou e na hora do desespero eu corri e o policial pra me parar atirou em mim pelas costas. Naquele dia Richard foi preso e eu fui mandado pra um abrigo. Uma espécie de reformatório e orfanato, foi lá que Esme me encontrou meses depois.

- Como vocês se encontraram? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu ainda era dependente quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Eu estava magro e passando muito mal porque lá dentro meu consumo era resumido, mas ela diz que se apaixonou por mim assim que me viu. – eu sorri pra ela. – Ela fazia uma espécie de caridade por lá e assim que me viu pediu pra me adotar. Quando eu sai de lá, ela e Carlisle me internaram, mas eu confesso que dei bastante trabalho a eles no primeiro ano. Eu era muito novo e a droga fez um estrago muito grande em mim, mas com ajuda dos meus pais eu consegui.

- Você não... você... – ela estava sem jeito.

- Não, meu anjo. Eu não uso há 14 anos. – lhe garanti.

- Então porque às vezes parece que sim? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Eu não sei bem te explicar Bella, mas eu tive um psiquiatra que disse que minha mente imita os efeitos e meu corpo reproduz. – eu disse. – Normalmente isso acontece quando eu sonho que estou consumindo a droga, quando eu acordo é como se ela estivesse realmente ali, circulando no meu sangue.

- Você nunca mais teve vontade? – ela mordeu os lábios. – De usar?

- Se eu disser que não vou estar mentindo pra você Bella. – eu olhei nos seus olhos. – Diversas vezes eu tive vontade, mas eu me lembrei da minha família. Das palavras que Carlisle me dizia quando eu estava na reabilitação e agora... eu tenho você. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto. – Jamais faria alguma coisa pra separar você de mim.

- Eu amo você. – ela retribuiu o toque em meu rosto.

- Eu que amo você. – eu a beijei.

Enquanto nossos lábios ainda se exploravam eu deitei seu corpo na cama e o cobri com o meu.

Minha mão se infiltrou por sua camiseta massageando seus seios e tocando seu mamilo com meu polegar, deixando pequenos círculos nele.

- Isso é tãããão bom! – ela mordeu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que arqueou as costas.

- Você é linda! – eu sussurrei em seus lábios. – Seu corpo é lindo, sua alma é linda. – eu suguei seus lábios. – Você pode não ver, mas eu vejo sua inocência Bella. – eu a olhei. – Ela pode ter sido roubada do seu corpo, mas está na sua alma.

- Obrigada Edward... – seu olhar retribuía a intensidade do meu. – Obrigada por me amar, me aceitar e me deixar amar você.

- Bella... – deslizei a ponta do nariz pela pele do seu pescoço. – Você é tudo pra mim. É a minha vida agora. – seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados. – Não me agradeça por amar você... apenas me permita amar você. Todos os dias... pra sempre.

- Eu deixo. – ela gargalhou.

Eu voltei a beijá-la. Dessa vez minha mão brincava com o elástico da sua calcinha. Ela levantava o quadril na tentativa de fazer minha mão entrar por ali e tocá-la onde ela ansiava.

Eu desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço, beijei a linha da sua clavícula, seu colo. Ela tinha sardas tão lindas ali, eu beijei cada uma delas.

Até sermos interrompidos pelo meu celular.

- Atende. – Bella sussurrou com as mãos agarradas ao meu cabelo. – Edward, pode ser do hospital.

Merda!

Eu atendi irritado. Quem quer que fosse tinha me atrapalhado com Bella e nada me deixava mais irritado do que ficar frustrado.

- Alô? – atendi tentando não soar grosso. Podia ser meus pais né.

- Edward? Oi sou eu, Jessica.

- Jessica? – disse surpreso e instantaneamente olhei pra Bella.

Ela me empurrou e saiu debaixo de mim.

Eu tampei o bocal e a chamei, mas ela me ignorou e se trancou no banheiro.

- Edward? – eu ouvi a voz de Jessica chamar ao telefone.

- Oi Jess, desculpe. – eu disse. – Está tudo bem por ai? Você sumiu.

- Está tudo bem Edward. A Inglaterra é linda, mas ainda não tive muito tempo de ver tudo que eu queria ver.

- Porque sumiu? Nunca me ligou desde que chegou ai. – reclamei.

- Desculpe Edward, mas você não me ligou e eu achei que precisava de espaço, mas hoje eu não agüentei... – ela riu. – Estou com muita saudade de você.

- Eu também tenho saudade de você Jess. – nesse exato minuto Bella saiu do banheiro.

Eu a chamei, mas ela fingiu não me ver.

- Sua voz está diferente... aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela quis saber.

- Aconteceu... – eu sorri como um idiota, mas não podia dizer isso a Jessica. Eu sabia que ela gostava de mim de uma forma diferente e eu não queria magoá-la.

- Uhm... me deixe adivinhar. – ela pausou. – Tem a ver com aquela menina que eu vi no seu apartamento? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Tem. – admiti. – Bella é o nome dela.

- Fico feliz por você Edward, de verdade. – ela suspirou. – Eu estou namorando também. – ela disse. – O nome dele é Gale e ele é incrível.

- Quer dizer que você largou a síndrome de Edward Cullen? – brinquei.

Ela riu.

- Eu sempre vou amar você Edward. – ela disse séria. – Mas eu preciso de alguém, sabe que eu detesto ficar sozinha.

Bella saiu do closet e depois do quarto.

Pela forma que ela bateu a porta devia estar zangada.

Mas eu não podia dizer a Jessica que Bella estava tento uma crise de ciúmes. Jessica é minha amiga e está me ligando do outro lado do oceano, seria uma grosseria dizer que eu tinha que desligar.

- Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém Jess. – eu disse.

- Hey! – ela disse animada. – Nós estamos programando um tour pela Europa daqui a um mês. Você podia vir com Bella. – ela disse. – Paris, Roma, Istambul, Londres, Cataluña... e então?

- Vou ver no hospital se consigo minhas férias. – eu disse.

Não seria má ideia tirar férias na Europa ao lado de Bella.

- Ah qual é Edward? Você tem férias acumuladas que dariam 1 ano inteiro. – ela riu.

- Eu sei. – também ri. Em 4 anos naquele hospital, eu nunca tirei férias. – Vou conversar com Bella e meu pai.

- Ok, te ligo no início do mês que vem pra saber a resposta. – ela disse. – Dê um beijo em todos por mim e diga a Bella pra cuidar bem de você.

- Eu direi.

Nos despedimos e fui procurar Bella.

A encontrei sentada no sofá vendo desenho animado e abraçada ao corpo.

- Hey. – a chamei. – Eu sei que está aborrecida. – falei me agachando em sua frente.

- Porque estaria? – ela perguntou fazendo aquela cara que só ela sabia fazer. O bendito desafio.

- Porque Jessica me ligou. – eu disse simplesmente.

- Eu nem sei quem é Jessica Edward! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Uma amiga. – eu disse e ela juntou as sobrancelhas. – Ok, nós tivemos um caso, mas agora ela é apenas minha amiga.

- Quanto tempo durou esse "caso" ? – ela fez aspas com os dedos.

- 2 anos. – fiz uma careta.

- Uau! – ela assentiu brava se levantando. – Me sinto muito melhor.

Ela saiu e entrou no corredor.

Merda!

Eu fui pra cozinha e depois de cumprimentar Lita, tomei meu café da manhã.

Lita me disse que Bella já tinha tomado o seu.

Quando acabei de comer eu a procurei e a achei no escritório lendo um dos seus livros, sentada no sofá de couro.

- Você tem consulta com Luka hoje. – a lembrei.

- Eu sei. – ela disse seca sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Vai mesmo ficar chateada por causa de Jessica? – perguntei.

- Estou lendo Edward. – ela balançou o livro ainda sem me olhar.

Eu me virei e sai dali.

Eu assisti a algumas coisas na TV enquanto ela estava no escritório. Eu tinha uns prontuários pra revisar e passar a limpo, mas queria dar espaço a ela.

Ela nem me deixava explicar, então eu ia esperar que a crise de ciúmes passasse.

Assim que eu a vi sair do corredor e entrar na cozinha eu fui pro escritório.

Eu abri meu notebook e comecei a digitar alguns prontuários e logo depois os imprimi.

Ela ainda não tinha voltado – provavelmente por eu estar ali – então resolvi tocar.

A música era a de sempre. Ela me acalmava e me trazia paz, não tinha porque eu parar de tocá-la. Acho que isso nunca aconteceria. Também tinha o fato de ela me lembrar minha adolescência com minha família e minha mãe.

Eu ouvi quando Bella entrou de novo na sala e ouvi o couro ranger quando ela sentou no sofá.

Eu parei de tocar e me virei pra olhá-la.

- Não precisa parar. – ela disse finalmente me olhando.

- Não quero te incomodar. – eu disse. – Eu sei que não dá pra ler ouvindo música.

- Eu posso sair se quiser. – ela se levantou. – Volte a tocar...

- Bella? – a chamei. Ela parou e virou pra me olhar. – Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu te disse de manhã cedo?

Ela mordeu os lábios e fitou o chão.

- Eu preciso saber Bella, porque se você não ouviu eu repito cada palavra pra você agora. – eu disse sério.

- Eu ouvi. – ela sussurrou.

- Então, por favor, pare. – eu pedi. – Pare de me ignorar porque uma amiga me ligou. – eu disse. – Por Deus! Eu falei de você pra ela. Ela nos convidou pra viajarmos com ela e o namorado e você nem me deixa explicar... já se aborrece e me ignora.

- Desculpa. – ela ainda olhava o chão.

- Vem aqui anjo. – a chamei. Ela deixou o livro no sofá e veio até mim. Eu a coloquei sentada no meu colo de lado. – O que eu vivi com você em 2 meses, eu não vivi com Jessica em 2 anos Bella. – eu fiz ela me olhar. – Por isso eu a deixei, porque eu não a amava... mas eu amo você, só a você. Consegue entender isso? – ela assentiu. – Diga que consegue Bella.

- Eu consigo Edward. – ela disse emburrada.

- Agora diga que me ama também. – eu pedi fazendo um sorriso brotar dos seus lábios.

- Eu amo você, você sabe disso, só quer ficar se enchendo. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu também amo você Bella... acredite em mim, por favor. – implorei.

- Eu acredito. – ela tocou meu rosto.

- Você sabe que eu não quero que você diga isso da boca pra fora, não sabe? – a lembrei.

- Mas eu não estou. – ela mordeu os lábios e me encarou.

Seus olhos estavam num tom de castanho mais claro e aquilo nublou minha mente. Eu a segurei pela nuca e colei nossos lábios.

O beijo começou calmo e intenso, mas logo ela me beijava do jeito que só ela fazia. A vontade dela pelo meu corpo era quase palpável e ela deixava que eu sentisse por aquele beijo.

Sua língua dançava na minha boca, me fazendo gemer contra seus lábios quando tocava na minha.

- Eu quero você... – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. Eu estava quase sentindo dor com seu aperto em meus cabelos.

Eu não disse nada. Sem descolar nossos lábios eu me ergui com ela no colo e a deitei em cima do piano.

- Aqui? – ela me perguntou cheia de malícia, com um sorriso devasso nos lábios.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos caiam sobre o piano, fazendo um contraste perfeito entre o marrom, sua pele pálida e o preto envernizado.

- Eu quero você aqui. – alisei suas coxas nuas. – Em cima do meu piano. – eu disse com a voz soando rouca.

Eu fechei a tampa das teclas e apoiei seus pés ali. Lita estava em casa e ela não precisava saber o que estávamos fazendo.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela e mordi suas coxas, as alisando pela lateral. Minhas mãos subiram até sua barriga e eu levantei um pouco sua blusa. Mordi e lambi sua barriga plana, contornei seu umbigo com minha língua e a ouvi arfar. Beijei as sardas lindas que ela tinha por ai e a puxei pela mão fazendo ela sentar.

Ela entendeu meu recado e tirou a própria blusa e eu me encarreguei de abraçá-la e tirar seu lindo sutiã de renda preto.

Eu deslizei as alças por seu ombro a deixando exposta pra mim. Minha boca e mãos ganharam vida própria e se encarregaram de tocá-la, a massageando suavemente enquanto meus dentes eram arrastado por sua pele e logo depois eu assoprava o local, fazendo sua pele arrepiar e ela gemeu muito próximo ao meu ouvido.

- Vai me torturar? – ela gemeu.

- Não anjo. – minha língua se enroscou no seu mamilo rosa e perfeito. – Apenas te dar prazer.

Eu a beijei. Um beijo faminto e desesperado, que mostrava todo o desejo que nós dois sentíamos naquele momento.

Minha calça já estava ficando apertada, apesar de eu estar sem roupa intima e eu precisava me livrar logo dela.

Eu soltei seus lábios pra deitá-la sobre o piano mais uma vez. Lentamente abri o botão e o fecho da sua bermuda jeans e ela se ergueu, me ajudando a puxar a bermuda junto com sua calcinha.

- Eu me lembro de algo como "me satisfazer até as sete". – ela disse divertida se apoiando nos cotovelos pra me olhar.

- Bom... – eu esfreguei seu ponto sensível com meu polegar. – Temos algumas horas pela frente. – sorri pra ela.

Ela gemeu e suspirou enquanto eu a estimulava.

- Pode começar agora... – ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Seu quadril rebolava sutilmente ao encontro da minha mão.

Eu me inclinei mais uma vez sobre ela, deixei um beijo molhado em seus lábios e desci meus beijos por seu corpo, até chegar onde eu queria.

Eu passei meus lábios por seu sexo, sem exatamente encostá-los ali.

Deus! Ela estava tão excitada que eu conseguia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação. Imaginar o grau da sua umidade me fez salivar por ela e tudo que eu queria era prová-la, mas também estava a fim de provocá-la.

Eu passei a ponta do meu nariz em seu ponto sensível, deixando que ela sentisse minha respiração quente em sua pele e ela arfou impaciente.

- Por favor... – ela pediu gemendo e agarrou meus cabelos, me prendendo ali.

Como se eu fosse sair dali sem ter terminado com ela...

- O que você quer anjo? – perguntei enquanto passava meus dedos pelo seu sexo, contornando seus lábios, sem tocar onde realmente ela queria.

- Sua língua Edward... por favor. – ela sufocou impulsionando o quadril mais pra borda do piano.

- Aqui? – minha língua correu toda sua extensão e eu suguei seu ponto sensível.

- Oh meeeu Deus! Sim... é... aí... – ela quase gritou.

Eu deixei minha língua brincar em sua extensão, meus dentes também entraram na brincadeira quando eu mordi se ponto e seus lábios e ela arqueou as costas violentamente sobre o piano.

Será que ela tinha noção do quando estava linda nesse exato momento?

Nem Picasso conseguiria retratar algo tão lindo.

Bella ali, deitada nua no meu piano negro... aquilo merecia uma foto e ser emoldurado pra ficar em cima da minha lareira, mas eu me contentaria com uma foto mental e tomá-la em cima dele mais vezes.

Assim que ela soltou um gemido sofrido e seu aperto no meu cabelo se tornou quase insuportável, eu decidi parar de torturá-la.

Minha língua se concentrou em um único ponto enquanto meus dedos a invadia. Ela era maravilhosa e eu me deliciava sedento como um homem no deserto. Assim que ela atingiu seu orgasmo minha língua correu por ali uma última vez e sorri satisfeito contra sua pele ao sentir seu corpo dar os últimos espasmos de prazer.

- Eu juro... – ela disse ofegante. – Que eu vou inventar um prêmio pra melhor sexo oral... e você vai ganhar ele.

Eu ri.

Eu fui seu primeiro e ela não tinha como comparar, mas confesso que inflou meu ego. Digamos que... eu já tinha ouvido isso algumas outras vezes.

Mais uma moeda no porquinho do meu ego.

Eu mordi a parte interna das suas coxas, esfregando minha barba crescida por ali. Aquilo a enlouquecia e eu sabia disso.

Eu a puxei mais uma vez e devorei seus lábios, fazendo ela sentir seu gosto maravilhoso em minha língua e ouvindo seus gemidos quando elas se tocavam.

- Já volto. – eu disse quando separei nossos lábios e me afastei ouvindo ela me chamar irritada e frustrada.

Eu fui até a quarta gaveta na mesa o meu escritório e a abri depois de colocar meu segredo. Peguei um preservativo e voltei até ela.

- Eu quero gozar dentro de você amor. – eu disse mostrando a camisinha a ela e ela me retribuiu com um sorriso enorme.

Puta merda! Ela estava, literalmente, a visão do paraíso.

Nua, sentada numa posição totalmente ereta, seus cabelos castanhos tampando os seios e as pernas abertas a deixando exposta pra mim. Seus pés apoiavam na tampa das teclas na ponta dos dedos, igual uma bailarina.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou confusa e corou.

- Você está linda pra caralho. – eu disse. Com certeza minha boca estava aberta. Eu conseguia até sentir o excesso de saliva na minha boca só de olhá-la.

- Você não vem? – ela mordeu os lábios e balançou as pernas de um lado pro outro.

Eu saí do meu transe eu fui até ela.

Ela desceu minha calça de elástico com os pés e pegou a camisinha da minha mão. A abrindo e deslizando em mim, me fazendo arfar com seu toque e estímulos que ela me deu no processo.

Eu passei meu braço direito pela parte inferior das suas costas, quase tocando seu quadril e a puxei pra mim, assim que ela chegou totalmente a beirada do piano nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Nós gememos juntos e eu senti suas unhas cravarem em meus ombros, junto com seus dentes.

- Forte... – ela disse com a voz abafada pela minha pele.

Eu comecei a me movimentar nela. Investindo dentro dela e me fazendo soltar urros de satisfação quando eu percebi o quão longe aquela posição me levava.

- Mais Edward... – ela me olhou com os olhos faiscando.

Eu a deitei delicadamente no piano e segurei seu quadril. Voltei a me movimentar dentro dela com força e rápido.

- Ahhh Bella! – eu disse ofegante. – Não deveria ter pedido por isso...

Ela riu e me encarou mordendo os lábios.

Eu estocava nela como um animal e aquilo era bom pra caralho. Eu estava me controlando pra não chegar antes dela, mas ela me apertava e aquilo estava acabando com meu controle.

- Goza Bella... – eu pedi sufocado pelo meu prazer.

- Quase... – ela soltou um grito fraco. – Oh Deus! Quase...

Eu não sei como, mas ainda aumentei a força e intensidade das investidas que eu dava nela e poucos segundos depois eu a vi gozar.

A porra da cena mais linda que eu já tinha visto e nunca cansaria de ver. Olhos espremidos, lábios entre os dentes, gemidos e pequenos gritos e a forma que ela mesma apertava um dos seios... aquilo me quebrava.

Como toda vez - eu sempre perdia o controle quando a via em seu ápice, era fodidamente sexy e estimulante – eu gozei segundos depois dela.

Eu me inclinei pra frente, descansando meu peito em sua barriga. Minhas mãos ainda apertavam seu quadril quando eu descansei minha cabeça no vão do seu seio.

Eu esperava ainda ter o mínimo de força pra continuar em pé.

- Sem dúvida... – ela puxou o ar. – Esse virou meu lugar favorito.

Eu ergui minha cabeça e a olhei.

- Você está bem? – perguntei. – Eu te machuquei?

- Eu não definiria meu estado como bem apenas. – ela sorriu e suas mãos começaram a massagear meu couro cabeludo.

Eu sorri de volta pra ela, fechando os olhos e ronronando, como toda a vez que ela fazia isso.

- Eu preciso sair. – ela disse. Eu a olhei de novo. – Vou depois do almoço e estarei aqui pra irmos juntos ao hospital.

Eu queria muito perguntar onde ela ia, mas me contive. Eu não podia sufocá-la daquele jeito. Ela devia ter suas próprias coisas pra fazer.

- Só não vá ao Brooklyn sozinha, por favor. – eu pedi.

- Não irei. – ela sorriu e me deu um selinho.

Eu finalmente saí de dentro dela e meu corpo ainda deu uns últimos espasmos.

Eu a ajudei a sair do piano e tirei o preservativo.

Nós tomamos um banho juntos e depois almoçamos.

Logo depois ela saiu e eu me tranquei no escritório pra trabalhar.

Lá pelas 5:30 da tarde Bella voltou.

Ela estava animada e disse que tinha tomado um café com Alice no final da tarde.

Mas uma vez minha curiosidade gritou. Ela tinha ficado a tarde toda na rua e a única coisa que ela me conta era sobre um café no final da tarde.

Nós tomamos banho juntos de novo, depois que fizemos amor no chuveiro.

Eu coloquei uma roupa confortável pra trabalhar, compatível com o frio de NY e Bella também se vestiu com roupas de frio. Eu sorri internamente ao perceber que todas as suas peças eram novas, as roupas que ela andava comprando com Alice.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa. – eu disse a ela quando chegamos ao hospital. – Quer ir comigo? – ela assentiu.

Eu a levei até a sala dos médicos e a deixei sentada no sofá enquanto eu ia até o vestiário e colocava meu pijama azul de emergência.

- Você não usa jaleco? – ela perguntou quando viu meu pijama.

- Pijama é mais prático. – eu disse guardando minha bolsa no meu armário. – Só quem usa jaleco são os médicos do ambulatório, aqui na emergência é pijama. Bonito não?

Ela riu divertida.

- Está sexy. – ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

- Vou me lembrar de vestir um desses pra você. – eu fui até ela e a abracei. – Mais vou precisar tirá-lo quando eu for foder você _anjo_. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Seu corpo tremeu em meus braços e ela suspirou.

- Pare ou você será expulso do trabalho por conduta ilícita. – ela beijava meu pescoço e seu corpo estava mais colado no meu quando ela se aproximou e agarrou meus cabelos.

- Eu realmente não me importo... – sussurrei antes de beijá-la com desejo e luxúria.

Eu estava quase a jogando naquele sofá e possuindo-a quando a porta da sala abriu e meu nome foi chamado.

- Edward eu fiquei... – sua voz morreu.

- Oi Victoria. – eu sorri pra ela ainda com Bella em meus braços. – Lembra de Bella?

Bella acenou pra ela com a mão e Victoria sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

- Desculpe, é que... – Victoria disse sem graça. – Luka estava te procurando e me falaram que você já havia chegado, mas pensei que estivesse sozinho.

- Tudo bem Victoria. – eu disse a ela. - Vamos? – perguntei a Bella.

Ela assentiu e nós saímos da sala depois de nos despedirmos rapidamente de Victoria.

Essa era a última consulta de revisão de Bella depois do aborto e depois disso ela estaria livre do hospital.

Paramos em frente a sala de Luka e eu dei algumas batidas suaves até que ele nos mandou entrar.

- Boa Noite Srta. Swan. – ele cumprimentou Bella.

Era impressão minha ou os olhos dele brilhavam?

- Boa Noite Dr. Balis. – Bella o cumprimentou e se sentou na cadeira que ele indicava.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora. – eu beijei sua testa e ela segurou minha mão.

- Fica. – ela pediu.

- Você quer que eu fique? – ela apenas assentiu.

Eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado e eu esperava me segurar pra não dizer aquele babaca quando ele fizesse alguma coisa errada ou quando ele simplesmente a tocasse.

Ética Edward, ética!

Eu agüentaria, não agüentaria?

Eles conversaram sobre como Bella se sentia e ela corou quando ele perguntou se ela estava ativa sexualmente.

Ela respondeu que sim e evitou me olhar. E eu claro, tentei conter o sorriso idiota que tentou surgir em meus lábios.

Ele fez uma ultrassonografia transvaginal nela. Eu tive que cerrar as mãos em punhos ao vê-la tão exposta a ele. Tocando em um lugar onde só eu deveria tocá-la.

- Bella, eu quero que ainda se cuide. – Luka disse a ela. – A parede do seu útero ainda está fina e sensível, mas seu corpo está reagindo bem. Você já está ovulando e logo voltará a menstruar. Alguma pergunta? – ele olhou de Bella pra mim.

Eu neguei com a cabeça e Bella suspirou.

- Eu... eu vou poder ser mãe um dia? – ela ergueu os olhos e encarou Luka.

Eu sabia que isso seria difícil, não impossível, mas talvez inviável.

Bella teve muitos traumas e as conseqüências dele foram cicatrizes físicas severas, além das emocionais.

- Por agora não Bella, mas vamos pensar nisso mais pra frente, ok? – ele sorriu tentando disfarçar e eu o agradeci com o olhar por ele não ter desiludido ela.

- Sim, eu não quero ter filhos agora. – ela disse. – Mas um dia... eu poderei ter?

- Nós vamos precisar de exames Bella. – ele disse por fim. – Seu útero foi muito agredido e não é que seja impossível você levar uma gestação a diante, mas seria perigoso, entende?

- Entendo? – ela assentiu tristemente.

A consulta acabou e nós saímos dali.

Bella estava tão triste. Eu não sabia que ser mãe era uma coisa que ela desejava e vê-la daquele jeito me quebrou.

Eu parei no corredor, fazendo com que ela parasse também.

Quando segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o ergui ele estava molhado por suas lágrimas.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito quando chegar à hora Bella. – eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu e me deu um selinho.

- Eu sei que sim. – ela soltou minhas mãos e saiu do hospital.

Eu ainda tinha 12 horas de angustia pela frente e eu tinha certeza que a única coisa que eu pensaria durante esse tempo seria na minha menina triste e sozinha em casa.

Ela não percebeu, mas minha última frase foi uma promessa.

Eu daria um filho a ela. Não importa como.

Eu fui adotado e não me importaria em adotar uma criança também. Eu só esperava que ela concordasse comigo.

Por um momento me peguei imaginando um garotinho com os olhos verdes e cabelos castanho chocolate.

Eu daria um filho a ela... era um sonho nosso e seria realizado quando chegasse a hora.


	20. Cap 18

"_Apenas se lembre o tempo todo_

_Você me pertence..._

_(...)_

_Apenas se lembre: quando um sonho aparecer  
Você me pertence..._

E estarei tão sozinho sem você  
Talvez você também estará solitária

_(...)_

_Apenas se lembre: até estar em casa novamente  
Você me pertence...__"_

_**Lifehouse - You Belong to me.**_

****

Eu sabia que aquele dia seria difícil. Eu senti.

Desde que Bella saiu triste do hospital, eu fiquei angustiado e mal conseguia me focar em qualquer coisa que eu fosse fazer. Meu pensamento estava nela.

Era como se de alguma forma eu pudesse sentir sua angustia e aquilo apertava meu coração quase me sufocando.

Pra completar, só teve casos difíceis no hospital durante a madrugada e eu quase perdi uma paciente na mesa de cirurgia por conta de uma hemorragia.

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais mal. Porque se Bella engravidasse, ela teria uns 70% de chance daquilo acontecer com ela. Seu útero estava fino por conta das "raspagens" do aborto e isso gerou cicatrizes na parede dele. Se ela engravidasse, o útero iria se expandir, ele teria que aumentar pra acolher o bebê, isso era inevitável e seu aumento excessivo poderia causar seu rompimento devido a tantos traumas, assim como o esforço do trabalho de parto.

Eu esperava e acreditava – na verdade minha experiência dizia isso – que daqui a alguns anos ela poderia ter seus próprios filhos. Seu risco de complicação diminuiria pra 30 a 40%, o que seria bom, mas ainda seria considerada a uma gravidez de risco. Tanto pra mãe, quanto pro bebê.

Eu esperava que os seus filhos daqui a alguns anos fossem meus...

Assim que eu saí do plantão fui correndo pra casa.

Bella dormia no nosso quarto e hoje ela estava virada pra porta. O que me fez ver seus olhos inchados e a ponta do nariz vermelho, indícios do seu choro. Ela dormia em posição fetal, os joelhos encolhidos, uma mão por baixo da bochecha e a outra abraçada ao peito, como se estivesse o mantendo no lugar.

Eu tomei um banho quente rápido e coloquei apenas uma boxer, me deitando ao seu lado assim que voltei pro quarto.

Eu deitei de lado, virando de frente pra ela e assim que eu toquei uma mecha do seu cabelo, um sorriso tímido brotou dos seus lábios.

Eu me aproximei mais dela, passando um braço pela sua cintura e ela automaticamente levantou a cabeça, me dando acesso e permissão pra colocar meu braço direito em baixo da sua cabeça. Ela deitou ali, entre meu cotovelo e meu ombro e eu a aninhei em meus braços, a puxando mais pra mim.

- Está melhor? – perguntei num sussurrou.

Ela suspirou e esfregou o rosto em meu peito, arrastando seu nariz por minha pele e aspirando meu cheiro.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, por favor... – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Vamos ter que falar sobre isso uma hora Bella. – eu disse calmamente escovando seus cabelos com meus dedos.

- Por favor... só... agora não. – eu senti algo quente e molhado em meu peito e sabia que ela estava chorando e fazendo o máximo pra que eu não percebesse.

Eu fechei meus olhos, ainda continuando o carinho em seus cabelos e comecei a sussurrar a minha melodia favorita do piano.

Logo nós dormimos.

Eu acordei e Bella ainda dormia ao meu lado.

O que me fez ficar ainda pior porque em dois meses juntos eu contava nos dedos de uma só mão as vezes que ela não tinha acordado antes de mim.

Eu tirei meu braço delicadamente de baixo da sua cabeça e graças a Deus ela não acordou.

Ela suspirou a noite toda. Daqueles suspirou que damos quando choramos muito e descontroladamente.

Eu coloquei uma das minhas calças de flanela e antes de sai beijei sua testa e sussurrei que a amava.

Cumprimentei Lita assim que entrei na cozinha e ela me serviu uma caneca de café.

Como sempre, eu esperei que ele esfriasse um pouco, mas não fiz como os outros dias, lendo o jornal enquanto esperava.

Meus pensamentos estavam longe, não tão longe assim já quem o habitava estava no outro cômodo.

Eu estava pensando em como diria a ela o que ela precisava saber sobre como seria sua gestação. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse culpada por seu corpo ter sido tão violentado e nem por causa da barra forçada que fora os abortos.

- Sr. Cullen? – Lita me chamou e eu saí dos meus pensamentos.

Eu a olhei enquanto pegava meu café.

- Quer que eu pegue seu jornal? – ela perguntou limpando as mãos no avental.

- Não Lita, obrigado. – eu não estava com cabeça pras notícias do mundo.

Já me bastavam os meus problemas...

- Sua mãe ligou senhor. Disse que era pra ligar pra ela assim que acordasse. – ela disse.

- Obrigado Lita, vou ligar pra ela. – eu forcei um sorriso.

Ela saiu da sala e quando voltou trouxe o telefone sem fio da sala e o jornal. Dando o primeiro em minha mão e o segundo foi pousado no balcão.

Eu a agradeci com um sorriso e ela saiu me avisando que estaria na lavanderia caso eu precisasse dela.

Eu disquei o número da casa dos meus pais e logo eu reconheci a voz da minha mãe.

- Edward? – ela atendeu.

- Sim mãe, sou eu. – eu sorri. Era bom ouvir a voz dela e eu me sentia culpado por me afastar e fazê-la sofrer.

- Querido eu juro que eu tento não te sufocar, mas você não me deixa outra alternativa Edward. Eu morro de saudade de você. – ela choramingou.

- Me desculpe mãe. – pedi sinceramente. – Eu não vou mais fazer isso, ok?

- Eu espero. – eu podia imaginar o bico que ela fazia. – E Bella?

- Dormindo ainda... foi um dia difícil ontem. – eu disse triste.

- Vocês estão bem? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Estamos mãe. É só... nós vamos resolver... – disse confiante.

- Ótimo! – ela disse animada. – Sei que isso é coisa de domingo, mas amanhã vou ter que viajar até a Flórida e seu pai vai comigo, então transferimos o almoço de domingo pra hoje. Vocês virão, certo?

Hoje era sábado e eu agradecia mentalmente por não ter que trabalhar hoje.

Eu não podia negar isso a Esme. Tudo bem que todo domingo eu estava lá, mas logo ia embora e quase não tinha contato com ela durante a semana. Carlisle era diferente porque trabalhávamos juntos no hospital, então não tinha como fugir dele.

Eu ouvi passos descalços no piso de madeira e me virei sorrindo porque eu sabia que era Bella.

Ela me deu um sorriso tímido e entrou na cozinha, se sentando num banco ao meu lado no balcão.

- Vamos sim mãe. – eu disse a ela. Bella murmurou ao meu lado "mande um beijo pra ela". – Bella te manda um beijo mãe.

- Ah querido mande outro pra ela. – Esme disse com sua voz maternal.

Bella pegou o jornal no balcão e dois segundos depois o mesmo caiu no piso de madeira com um baque surdo e os olhos de Bella perderam o foco. Pareciam sem vida.

- Mãe, estaremos ai daqui a pouco... – me despedi rapidamente dela e desliguei.

- Bella? – eu desci do banco e parei a sua frente, segurando seus ombros. - Bella?

Ela não me respondeu. Ela olhava um ponto fixo em cima da pia e aquilo estava me deixando angustiado. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha e eu a sacudi suavemente pelos ombros.

- Bella, meu anjo. Por favor, olhe pra mim. – supliquei. - Bella?

Ela piscou algumas vezes e virou a cabeça lentamente na minha direção.

Seus olhos agoniados se fecharam fazendo mais uma lágrima sair deles e então ela sussurrou.

- Me diga que não foi você quem fez isso Edward.

- Anjo? Do que você está falando? Bella... – eu perdi seus olhos novamente.

Então eu me lembrei... o jornal.

O quê quer que ela tenha lido no jornal a deixou assim.

Eu me abaixei e virei o jornal, fazendo com que a primeira página se voltasse pra mim.

Estava escrito em letras grandes e garrafais:

"_Quarterback do Cardinals encontrado morto após uma parada cardíaca. Causa: Overdose" _

Eu ainda li o resto da matéria. Dizia que depois de tanto negar que tinha voltado o vício, Phil tinha morrido por uma overdose violenta de cocaína e o que levou a isso foi uma depressão grave depois do seu afastamento definitivo do time. Ele havia misturado álcool, cocaína e calmantes fortes. Ele teve uma parada cardíaca, ontem sozinho em sua casa no Arizona e só foi encontrado no final da manhã de ontem, quando sua empregada chegou.

Eu joguei o jornal em cima do balcão e segurei o rosto de Bella entre minhas mãos.

- Bella, olha pra mim. – eu pedi e ela assim o fez. – Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isso anjo.

- Não? NÃO! – ela gritou e pulou do banco. – Você mesmo admitiu que fez alguma coisa pra ferrar com ele Edward! Agora você me diz que não? – ela estava nervosa. Nervosa e alterada.

Eu juro que não tinha nada a ver com isso. A única coisa que fiz foi pedir a Jenks que colocasse umas poucas gramas no seu whisky pra que ele não passasse no antidoping.

Tudo bem que eu o queria morto, mas eu não tinha feito isso e nem estava feliz com isso. É lógico que eu não sairia soltando fogos porque alguém tinha morrido, mas posso apenas dizer que o filho da puta mereceu.

- Bella, o que eu fiz foi há semanas atrás e eu só queria que ele fosse pego no antidoping. – me defendi. – O cara é uma merda de viciado, eu não tenho culpa se ele é fraco e se afundou na própria merda.

- Você é hipócrita Edward! – ela disse com escárnio.

Ela passou por mim pra sair da cozinha, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

Como assim ela me chamava de hipócrita e saía como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Como assim ela estava com pena daquele merda do caralho?

Como ela tem coragem de me atingir por causa de um filho da puta sem alma que a violentou sem dó?

Que direito ela tinha de duvidar da minha integridade ao me comparar com aquele merda? Ela quis dizer que eu era hipócrita por ter sido um viciado, é isso?

- Se está com tanta pena dele... – eu disse usando o mesmo tom de escárnio que ela usou. – Devia ter ficado com ele no Arizona enquanto ele te usava pra ele... – o tapa estalado que ela deu no meu rosto cortou minhas palavras.

Eu levei a mão onde ela havia batido tentando acalmar a ardência na minha pele e a olhei. Ela chorava e seu rosto estava corado num tom de vermelho que eu nunca havia visto.

- Eu. Odeio. Você! – ela disse entre os dentes e saiu da cozinha antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Eu estava irado e precisava descontar em alguém. Eu não podia ir falar com ela agora ou eu falaria mais merda ainda. Eu perderia o pouco do controle que me restava e aquilo podia ser irreversível.

A primeira coisa que eu vi foram as coisas em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Com um rosnado irrompendo meu peito eu passei o braço com força por ali, jogando tudo no chão e agarrando meus cabelos com raiva.

Lita veio correndo até a cozinha e ficou assustada com o que viu.

- Me deixe sozinho Lita, por favor. – eu pedi apoiando minhas mãos na beirada do balcão e abaixando minha cabeça com raiva dela e de mim.

Se ela não tivesse me ofendido eu não a teria ofendido também.

Merda! Cadê a porra do controle quando se precisa dessa merda?

Minutos depois eu vi Bella passar pela sala. Ela ia sair, suas roupas me diziam isso.

- Bella! – a chamei. – BELLA!

Eu corri até a sala e a peguei ainda com a mão na maçaneta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei apreensivo.

Ela se virou lentamente, me deixando ver seu rosto molhado e vermelho.

- Fique tranqüilo Edward. – ela disse com ironia. – Eu não posso mais voltar pra Phoenix já que Phil está morto. – ela sorriu sem humor.

- Bella... – esfreguei a palma direita no rosto. – Me perdoe, ok? Eu... eu perdi o controle.

Ela riu, sem um pingo de humor.

- Vamos conversar? – eu pedi. – Por favor, vamos conversar...

O medo de ela me deixar era quase palpável na sala.

Ela se virou e abriu a porta.

- Bella... por favor. – eu pedi mais uma vez, mas ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu fiquei apavorado vendo Bella sair de casa sem saber pra onde ela ia, ou pior, se ela voltaria.

Pelos menos ela não levou malas, pensei amargo.

Eu tentei ligar pra ela inúmeras vezes, mas ela não me atendeu.

Eu avisei a Lita – que estava ali fora do seu horário de trabalho. Ela só trabalhava aos sábados quando tinha muito serviço ou quando eu pedia. – que iria pra casa da minha mãe e mandei que ela avisasse a Bella.

Eu também mandei um sms pra Bella dizendo do almoço na casa dos meus pais, eu nem tinha tido a oportunidade de dizer a ela antes que brigássemos a toa.

Eu tomei outro banho, dessa vez longo e demorado.

Coloquei um jeans claro, uma camisa branca básica e uma blusa azul de botões aberta por cima. Deixei minha jaqueta de couro preta em cima da cadeira e acendi um cigarro.

Havia quase um mês que não fumava por causa de Bella. Eu não sentia muita falta da nicotina, mas hoje, eu tenho certeza que ela me acalmaria.

Não, não acalmou.

Eu liguei pra Bella mais algumas vezes até desistir e ir pra casa da minha mãe.

Eu parei o carro na garagem da casa dos meus pais e entrei pela porta da garagem que dava pra cozinha, encontrando minha mãe ajudando a cozinheira no almoço.

-Edward! – ela exclamou animada quando meu viu.

Eu a abracei apertado e beijei seus cabelos.

- Oi mãe. – tentei soar animado, mas não deu certo.

- Bella? Onde está? – ela olhou atrás de mim.

- Ela... ela não vem. – eu disse indo até o balcão e me sentando em um dos bancos.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou triste. – Vocês brigaram depois que eu liguei?

Eu segurei os cabelos e suspirei.

- Sim... eu disse coisas que não deveriam ser ditas e... ela também. – eu olhei minha mãe.

- Edward... – ela estava me repreendendo. – Bella ama você meu filho e você a ela. O que quer que tenha sido dito se resolverá com uma boa conversa.

- Eu espero que sim mãe. – eu esperava muito que sim.

Eu fiquei ali na cozinha vendo minha mãe cozinhar. Eu estava me sentindo um adolescente de novo fazendo isso. Foi olhando minha mãe que eu aprendi algumas coisas na cozinha.

Estava cedo pro almoço e meus irmãos ainda não tinham chegado. Meu pai se juntou a nós na cozinha e por um momento eu esqueci meus problemas.

Logo Emmett chegou com Rose e Alicia. E pra minha surpresa Victoria estava com eles.

Ótimo! Era mesmo _tudo_ que eu precisava agora.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – perguntei pra que apenas Emmett ouvisse.

- Sei lá. – ele deu de ombros. – Acho que agora ela e Rose são amigas ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Victoria se aproximou de mim, tentando parecer sexy e me cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

- E Bella? – ela perguntou olhando pela sala.

- Ela teve um compromisso. – menti.

- Deve ser importante pra ela ter que faltar o almoço em família. – Rose destilou seu veneno.

- Vai a merda! – somente meus lábios se mexeram já que Alicia estava em meu colo.

Eu sentei no sofá da sala com Alicia deitada em meu colo e ficamos vendo desenho enquanto eu alisava seus cabelos.

Mas uma vez eu estava vivendo de fachada. Eu estava desesperado por dentro. Quebrado, mas pra minha família estava tudo bem.

Há exatos dois meses eu não me sentia assim. Há exatos dois meses eu não precisava dessa antiga máscara.

- Cadê Alice? – perguntei a Jasper.

- Está vindo. – ele assentiu e voltou a conversar alguma coisa com Emmett.

Rosalie e Victoria conversavam e gargalhavam do outro lado da sala.

A campainha tocou e Jasper pulou do sofá dizendo que era Alice. E era mesmo.

Ele a recebeu com um selinho e ela entrou tirando o casaco e pendurando no cabide.

- Boa Tarde família. – ela disse animada.

Todos sorriram pra ela e depois que ela foi cumprimentar meus pais na cozinha se sentou a sala com a gente.

O assunto da conversa variava entre jogos de futebol e a última boneca que fala do mercado.

E mais uma vez eu senti como se eu tivesse ali somente de corpo.

- Crianças venham almoçar! – minha mãe disse na porta da sala de jantar.

Eu vi Alice e Jasper cochichando antes de me levantar com Alicia e eu juro que eles me olhavam com pena.

Eu ia perguntar se eles falavam de mim, mas uma Alicia animada me puxou, me fazendo sentar na cadeira e se sentando em meu colo.

Eu estava triste pra caralho.

Tudo que eu queria era conversar com a minha menina e a ouvir dizer que estávamos bem.

Eu me servi, colocando a comida de Alicia junto com a minha – como sempre fazíamos – e suspirei.

Eu estava sem fome nenhuma, mas eu não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém.

A campainha tocou e Alice deu um pulo da cadeira.

- Vai atender Edward. – ela disse animada.

- Porque eu? – perguntei irritado.

- Cala a boca e vai! – ela sussurrou, mas era uma ordem.

Eu gemi irritado, dei um beijo nos cabelos de Alicia e me levantei.

Quando eu abri a porta ela estava ali.

Linda!

A ponta do seu nariz estava vermelho por conta do frio e ela esfregava as mãos uma na outra.

- Oi. – ela sorriu. – Estou muito atrasada? – ela mordeu os lábios. – Está tudo bem, não é? – ela ficou séria. – Quer dizer, a gente precisa conversar e eu tenho que te pedir... – eu não ouvi mais nada, apenas a puxei pra um abraço a esmagando contra meu peito.

- Me desculpe. – eu pedi aspirando o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

- Só se você me desculpar também. – ela segurou minha blusa azul.

- Nunca mais faça isso... – eu a afastei o suficiente pra que ela me olhasse. – Nunca mais! – pedi. – Eu quase morri de preocupação e culpa Bella.

- Me desculpe, por favor. – ela pediu mais uma vez.

- Eu amo você. – eu sorri pra ela mexendo em uma mecha dos seus cabelos.

- Eu também amo você. – ela assentiu e me beijou.

Um beijo rápido, simples e molhado, mas que mostrava todo nosso amor pelo outro.

Eu peguei sua mão quando nos afastamos, entrelaçando nossos dedos e a puxando até a sala de jantar.

Quando chegamos a sala, minha mãe se levantou e a recebeu com um abraço.

Bella cumprimentou a todos e pediu desculpas pelo atraso.

Nós tivemos que nos reorganizarmos pra que ela sentasse ao meu lado.

O almoço correu tranqüilo e Bella era, simplesmente, Bella.

Graças a Deus, e eu acho a Alice, que ela estava normal.

Nós passamos quase a tarde toda na casa dos meus pais. Entre conversas, gargalhadas e brincadeiras.

Era fascinante pra mim ver Bella brincando com Alicia. Pra mim era importante que a mulher que ia estar ao meu lado pra sempre se desse bem com a minha garotinha.

Também me senti aliviado pelo fato de Victoria respeitar Bella e não se jogar pra cima de mim como uma louca na frente dela.

- Nós vamos indo mãe. – eu disse a ela quando estávamos sozinhos na varanda.

- Ainda é cedo filho. – ela choramingou.

- Eu sei, mas eu e Bella precisamos conversar. – falei.

- Ah sim! Isso é verdade. – ela se levantou e eu a segui até a sala.

- Vamos? – perguntei a Bella.

Ela se levantou e nos despedimos de todos.

- Conversem e se entendam hein. – minha mão disse quando estávamos na garagem.

Bella corou em três tons de vermelho.

- Foi só um mal entendido Esme. – Bella garantiu.

- Eu sei que sim querida, mas eu quero ver vocês sempre assim. – ela segurou uma de minhas mãos e pegou uma da de Bella. – Juntos e felizes.

Bella sorriu pra ela e minha mãe retribuiu.

- Eu sei que você teve problemas Bella, mas você salvou meu filho. – minha mãe disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você o mudou pra melhor e é por isso que eu te tenho como uma filha, assim como Rose e Alice. – Esme a abraçou. – Só cuide bem do meu caçula e o faça feliz, assim como eu espero que ele faça você feliz. – ela fez uma falsa carranca pra mim.

- Ele faz. – Bella sorriu pra mim e pegou minha outra mão.

- E eu não sou o caçula. – lembrei minha mãe emburrado. – Jasper é.

- Você é sim meu caçulinha. – Esme me abraçou de lado. – Você chegou por último é isso que conta...

Nos despedimos da minha mãe na garagem e seguimos pro nosso apartamento.

Bella estava calada e pensativa, encarava a janela fechada do carro, mas deixou que eu segurasse sua mão durante o trajeto.

- Está com fome? - perguntei a ela quando chegamos em casa.

Eu tirei meu casaco e coloquei no encosto da poltrona.

- Um pouco. – ela entortou os lábios.

- Vou fazer alguma coisa pra você. – eu fui até ela e beijei seus cabelos.

A deixei na sala e fui pra cozinha. Eu ouvi passos pela casa, mas não me virei pra saber onde Bella tinha ido.

Eu fiz uma omelete de queijo branco, tomates e manjericão. Tinha uma limonada que Lita havia deixado na geladeira e eu coloquei tudo no balcão.

Quando eu coloquei a omelete no prato, Bella entrou na cozinha. Ela estava vestindo uma calcinha e uma camiseta de algodão. Não tinha nada demais, mas aquilo me deixava louco. Era como se eu estivesse vendo a menina nela. Como ela não fosse mais aquela mulher sexy, provocadora e que se fingia de forte. Era apenas a minha menina.

O que eu quero dizer é que... a maioria dos homens não gostariam de ver sua mulher em uma lingerie de algodão, mas Bella me excitava tanto quanto se estivesse usando uma das suas calcinhas minúsculas de renda vermelha.

- O cheiro está bom. – ela disse se sentando em um dos bancos.

- Coma. Eu vou tomar um banho. – eu tinha reparado que ela havia tomado banho.

Como?

O cheiro fresco de morango assim que ela entrou pela cozinha.

- Não vai comer? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Estou sem fome. – ela assentiu tristemente e voltou sua atenção pro prato.

Eu nem tomei banho apenas tirei a calça e a blusa azul. A calça eu substitui por uma de flanela e a camisa branca continuou no meu corpo.

Quando sai do quarto, ela ainda estava na cozinha.

Ela se levantou e foi até a pia, lavando o prato que antes usava e o colocando no escorredor.

Eu fiquei parado na porta a observando.

Ela se virou e encostou no balcão da pia, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

- Sei que você está pensando que eu me importo com Phillipe, mas não é verdade. – ela disse olhando em meus olhos. – Eu de certa forma estou aliviada. Eu sei... é horrível, mas não posso evitar. Não enquanto eu ficava com medo de encontrá-lo na rua ou que ele me ligasse de novo. – ele ligou pra ela? Quando? – Eu não me importo com ele Edward, nunca me importei... Minha preocupação é você. – ela mordeu os lábios. – Eu não quero você fazendo coisas que te coloque em perigo. Você poderia ter se machucado... eu poderia... ter perdido você e eu não saberia conviver com isso. – ela desviou os olhos dos meus por 2 segundos e depois me encarou novamente. – Uma que você é tudo o que eu tenho e outra é que eu morreria de remorso por saber que alguma coisa ruim te aconteceu por minha causa.

Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas ela me interrompeu voltando a falar.

- Me desculpe por ter magoado você. Eu... simplesmente... – ela suspirou. – Me odeio quando tenho essas crises infantis e idiotas. Eu... você deveria ter uma mulher ao seu lado e não uma garota idiota do interior que é insegura e desconfia de tudo e de todos. Eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo, mas... eu já estava chateada e você me irritou se pondo em perigo a toa... – ela passou a mão nos cabelos. – Só me desculpe... eu prometo que vou tentar ser mais madura por você e aprender a pensar antes de falar alguma coisa que te magoe. – ela assentiu minimamente. – E eu não odeio você...

Eu andei até ela e parei a sua frente.

- Primeiro... – eu disse levantando meu indicador. – Você é perfeita pra mim. Eu não tiraria e nem colocaria nada em você. Assim que você chegou a minha casa eu disse que não queria que você mudasse... e eu estava falando sério Bella. – eu ergui seu queixo pra que ela olhasse em meus olhos. – Não mude. Nem por mim, nem por ninguém. – ela assentiu. – Segundo você me magoou e eu também te magoei, então... me desculpe também. – ela murmurou um "tá desculpado" e sorriu. – E terceiro... eu não vou mais fazer aquilo de novo, eu só queria dar um susto nele e fazer ele perder o que ainda restava na vida dele. Eu só queria que ele tivesse a sensação de se sentir vazio e perdido como ele fez com você. Eu sei que eu não tinha esse direito, mas eu precisava fazer ele pagar Bella. – ela assentiu. – Quarto e último, mas não menos importante... – eu colei meu corpo no dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Você me deixa maluco com essa calcinha.

Ela gargalhou e encostou a testa em meu peito.

Eu passei meus braços pela sua cintura, a abraçando e a prendendo ali.

Eu queria que ela ficasse ali pra sempre e não saísse nunca mais. A sensação de abandono e de perda que ela me fez passar hoje me fez perceber o quanto eu estou dependente dela, o quanto eu a amava e que eu nunca, jamais iria querer me separar dela.

Por nada nesse mundo eu me separaria dela.

Eu a levei pro quarto e a amei calmamente. Me deliciando com seu corpo perfeito, assim como ela fez comigo.

Beijei suas marcas e sua tatuagem, como a muito tempo não fazia e ela também beijou minhas cicatrizes.

Quando Bella dormiu já tarde da noite eu senti vontade de fumar.

Não era algo pra me acalmar nem nada, eu só acho que pelos dois cigarros mais cedo, meu corpo agora sentia falta.

Quando eu acendi o cigarro meu celular tocou.

Era tarde, já passava das 11, mas eu precisava atender. Podia ser uma emergência no hospital ou alguma coisa com a minha família.

Mas quando olhei o visor vi que era um número restrito e logo atendi.

- Alô.

- Olá Cullen. – a voz daquele filho da puta entrou pelos meus ouvidos fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar de ódio.

- Como conseguiu meu telefone Black? – perguntei irritado.

- Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero Dr. Cullen. _Sempre_. – ele deu ênfase a última palavra.

- E o que você quer agora Jacob? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

Eu traguei meu cigarro lentamente e quando soltei a fumaça ele disse:

- 500 mil dólares Cullen. – ele disse.

Eu tive que rir.

Veja bem... quando eu dei o dinheiro a Jacob quando conheci Bella eu sabia que ele não pararia por ali. Eu só não sabia que ele tinha perdido a sanidade mental durante a surra que eu lhe dei.

Na verdade, eu acho que ele até demorou demais pra voltar a me procurar.

- Boa noite Black. – eu disse com ironia.

Eu tirei o celular do ouvido e quando ia fechá-lo a voz dele ecoou pelo alto-falante.

Ele disse muitas coisas, mas a única coisa que eu ouvi foi "Kitty".

Eu voltei com o celular ao ouvido e gritei irado pra ele.

- Repete seu filho da puta!

- Você tem duas coisas que eu quero Cullen. – ele agora ria. – Kitty e o dinheiro. Ou você me dá um deles ou eu vou pegar na marra. – ele ameaçou.

- Eu não vou te dar esse dinheiro Jacob e se você encostar um desses seus dedos imundos em Bella eu mesmo vou matar você, está me ouvindo? – eu disse exasperado.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Se apaixonar por uma puta Cullen. Um homem que pode ter tudo preso a uma piranha. – ele gargalhou. – Quanto você paga a ela pra ser exclusiva sua? Ela já chupou você? Ahhh cara peça pra ela fazer isso... ela é mestre em fazer i...

Eu desliguei o telefone e taquei ele na parede.

A minha intenção era justamente fazer com que ele quebrasse e Jacob perdesse o contato comigo.

Mas logo depois do aparelho ter se partido em mil pedaços e telefone de casa tocou e eu não atendi.

Eu sabia que era ele...

Caiu na secretária eletrônica e depois do sinal a voz daquele imundo ecoou pelo cômodo vazio.

- Que feio Cullen! – ele riu. – Eu só estava sendo gentil contigo cara, contando os dotes da nossa garota. Ela é quente! – ele gargalhou. – Mas isso não me importa também, eu quero que aquela puta se foda! Eu te dou uma semana pra me dar o dinheiro ou eu pego a minha garota de volta. Uma semana Cullen. A garota me faz falta e os melhores clientes sentem falta dela. 500 mil ou a garota... – a mensagem foi cortada por um piiiii.

Eu agarrei meus cabelos, tentando achar alguma coisa na sala que eu pudesse tacar longe ou socar até os nós dos meus dedos sangrarem, mas antes de eu encontrar um objeto pra descontar minha fúria eu ouvi a voz do meu anjo.

- Eu vou voltar. – eu me virei e a vi parada na entrada do corredor.

Os cabelos bagunçados pela cama e os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

- Eu vou voltar pro clube amanhã. – ela assentiu.

Sua voz me indicava que ela estava quase chorando.

- Não diga uma merda dessa Isabella. – pedi irritado. – Você não vai sair dessa casa.

- Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso Edward. Ele não vai parar. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Eu não vou fazer isso Bella. – a olhei. – Eu não vou dar a ele esse dinheiro.

- Então eu vou voltar. – ela repetiu.

- PÁRA! Pára de dizer essa porra! – eu gritei com ela.

Ok, eu não queria gritar, mas ela estava me irritando. Eu nunca a deixaria voltar lá.

Ela começou a chorar.

Eu bufei... irritado, furioso, frustrado, arrependido... cansado.

Me levantei e fui até ela.

- Bella, não há chance alguma, nada nesse mundo que me faria te deixar voltar lá. – ela me olhou e mordeu os lábios. – Por favor, entenda... Nem que pra isso a gente tenha que mudar de país... – eu toquei seu rosto. – Eu não deixaria que você voltasse pra lá... eu não posso te imaginar lá. Seu lugar é aqui... aqui é a sua casa, por favor, pare de falar isso.

Eu abaixei meu rosto colando sua testa na minha.

- Eu não quero que se prejudique por minha causa Edward. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu não vou se você estiver ao meu lado. – eu abri os olhos e a olhei. – Você é tudo que eu preciso Bella. Se eu precisasse dar tudo o que eu tenho pra ter você... eu daria sem nem ao menos pensar. Eu não vou dar o dinheiro a Jacob porque eu sei que ele nunca irá parar enquanto eu der corda a ele e não porque você não vale a pena... Eu... eu daria minha própria vida por você.

- Eu também daria minha vida por você. – ela sorriu e me beijou.

Nós fomos pro quarto e logo Bella dormiu. Como um anjo.

O meu anjo.

Eu não dormi aquela noite.

As palavras de Jacob estavam dançando na minha mente e o ódio circulava como oxigênio pelo meu corpo.

Eu não daria o dinheiro a ele... e em Bella ele jamais encostaria.

E se fizesse...

Ah se ele fizesse, ele iria conhecer Edward Masen.

- x –


	21. Cap 19

"_Ama-se pelo cheiro, pelo mistério, pela paz que o outro lhe dá, ou pelo tormento que provoca._

Ama-se pelo tom de voz, pela maneira que os olhos piscam, pela fragilidade que se revela quando menos se espera."

_**Arnaldo Jabor.**_

_****_

Fazia quase 2 semanas que Jacob havia ligado e até agora ele não tinha voltado a ligar.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido que tinha amor a própria vida, ou talvez fosse porque eu mudei o número do telefone aqui de casa.

Eu conversei com meus pais uns dias atrás e Carlisle me deu 3 dias de folga no hospital.

Eu estava saindo do meu plantão e indo pra casa.

E todo dia depois daquela maldita ligação era assim... eu ficava apenas de corpo no trabalho. Eu ligava pra Bella de meia em meia hora... e tudo que eu queria quando chegava em casa era ver que ela estava bem.

Eu cheguei em casa e fui direto tomar um banho rápido e quente.

As passagens já estavam compradas e nós iríamos pra Miami.

Uma que eu queria ficar somente com Bella e outra que eu queria afastá-la de NY.

Eu deitei ao seu lado na cama, mas não podia dormir, nós tínhamos que nos arrumar pra ir pro aeroporto ou perderíamos o vôo.

Eu deslizei minha mão pelo seu corpo a acariciando e dando beijos suaves onde minha mão passava. Ela suspirou e se espreguiçou lentamente.

- Bom dia. – eu disse a ela.

- Bom dia. – ela sorriu. – Não vai dormir? – sua voz estava rouca e arrastada.

- Não. – me apoiei no cotovelo pra olhá-la melhor. – Nós precisamos arrumar as malas.

Ela se virou e ficou de frente pra mim.

- Aonde vamos? – ela franziu a testa.

- Viajar... 3 dias. – ela sorriu. – Só eu e você.

- Uhm... – ela sorriu com malícia. – Parece bom...

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito e subiram até se enroscar em meus cabelos.

- Então vamos preguiçosa, nosso vôo sai no início da tarde. – eu disse divertido.

- Há quanto tempo planeja isso? – ela me olhou.

- Uns dias... – respondi.

Ela me beijou e se levantou.

- Não vai ter mais ninguém por lá? – perguntou indo pro banheiro.

- Não, apenas nós. – peguei uns travesseiros e me acomodei na cama.

Eu ouvi o barulho de água correndo e depois não vi mais nada, eu apaguei.

Eu acordei com sua mão pequena me fazendo carinho e sua voz doce me chamando.

- Edward... – ela me chamava.

Eu abri meus olhos e a olhei.

- Você dormiu. – ela sorriu.

- Que horas são? – perguntei confuso.

- Quase meio dia. – ela mordeu os lábios. – Não brigue comigo, você precisava dormir.

Eu precisava mesmo, mas íamos nos atrasar. Eu ainda precisava pegar minhas coisas e...

- Eu já fiz sua mala. – ela disse com se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. – Tudo que tem que fazer é dar uma olhada pra ver se tem tudo que precisa.

Eu sorri.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo dorminhoco, mas precisa se levantar. – ela me estendeu uma mão. – Estava esperando você pra almoçar e irmos.

Eu segurei sua mão e me levantei.

Dei um beijo rápido nos seus lábios e a abracei.

Como ela era tão perfeita? Em tudo?

Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido que a amava e fui até o banheiro.

Fiz minha higiene pessoal e a barba. Quando sai do banheiro Bella não estava mais ali e eu fui até o closet vestir uma roupa.

Coloquei um jeans preto, tênis e uma camisa cinza. Minha jaqueta já estava na poltrona do quarto.

Eu olhei em cima do sofá e encontrei minha mala aberta. Dei uma olhada como Bella pediu e estava perfeita.

Como tudo que ela faz.

Depois que eu fechei a mala, fui até a cozinha e nós almoçamos juntos.

Nos despedimos de Lita e fomos pro aeroporto.

Em 3 horas estávamos em Miami alugando um carro e dirigindo até a praia isolada onde ficava a casa dos meus pais.

- Está cansada? – perguntei a Bella quando desliguei o carro já parado na garagem da casa.

- Um pouco. – ela fez uma careta.

- Vou te deixar no quarto e quero que você descanse. – eu disse a ela. – Vamos sair pra jantar a noite.

Ela assentiu e saiu do carro.

Eu peguei as duas malas no porta-malas e entramos.

Depois que cumprimentamos a todos os empregados, eu fui com Bella e a deixei deitada na cama do nosso quarto.

Ela estava deitada apenas de lingerie, de bruços e aquilo, sem dúvida era uma puta tentação, mas eu iria deixar que ela descansasse.

- Estarei lá em baixo, ok? – sussurrei pra ela.

Ela assentiu sonolenta e abraçou mais o travesseiro entre seus braços.

Eu dei alguns beijos em suas marcas nas costas e contornei sua tatuagem com a ponta do meu indicador.

- Bons sonhos minha borboleta. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Quando eu tive certeza que ela estava dormindo eu desci. Dispensei os empregados – que eu disse a minha mãe que não seriam necessários – e me joguei no sofá, mas antes acendi um cigarro.

Eu nem sei que programa eu assistia, só sei que em algum momento depois que o cigarro acabou eu adormeci sentado.

Acordei sentindo um peso bem vindo em meu colo, o peso ia e vinha e se esfregava deliciosamente em mim.

Eu conhecia aquele corpo melhor do que o meu próprio. Era a minha menina provocadora.

Sem abrir os olhos eu levantei minhas mãos e pousei em seu quadril, apertando sua pele com força e sendo recompensado por seus gemidos.

- Acordou? – ela perguntou. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu sentia a sua malícia.

- Quase. – eu sorri.

Ela beijou a linha do meu maxilar, minha orelha... a prendendo entre os dentes, meu pescoço e voltou a minha orelha sussurrando.

- O que eu quero já acordou...

Pra provar suas palavras ela esfregou seu quadril na minha ereção, a fazendo se movimentar e criar um atrito em minha própria pele.

- Então pegue anjo... – a provoquei.

Ela sorriu e saiu do meu colo se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas e se ocupando em abrir minha calça.

Eu ergui meus quadris pra ajudá-la a puxar o tecido e assim que a calça chegou aos meus tornozelos as mãos de Bella seguraram meu membro em sua base.

- Bella... – eu a chamei, mas saiu meio que um gemido rouco.

- Shii anjo, não tem ninguém em casa. – suas mãos começaram a se movimentar em mim e eu tive que fechar os olhos buscando controle.

Suas mãos eram tão pequenas e quentes. Seu toque parecia seda na minha pele sensível e aquilo acabava comigo.

Era como se alguém dissesse "Vamos lá Edward, libere o ogro dentro de você!".

Eu sabia que ela gostava quando eu a tomava fortemente, mas eu tinha medo de machucá-la. Ela era tão pequena e eu me sentia realmente um ogro do lado dela.

Por mais que eu gostasse de foder ela, fazer amor era muito mais prazeroso.

Cada toque, cada gesto, os carinhos, seu gosto na minha boca ou o meu na dela, que ela sempre me fazia experimentar depois de me ter na sua boca.

Eu gostava de mostrar pra ela como eu amava durante o sexo. Eu sabia que ela foi muito maltratada nesse quesito e eu ainda tinha em mente que eu tinha que fazer tudo diferente com ela.

Mas também não posso negar que transar com ela como louco sem nem ao menos nos importarmos em tirar a roupa tinha seu valor, um grande e enorme valor.

Eu gemi quando senti sua boca em mim e infiltrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, os segurando em uma única mecha enquanto sua boca deslizava em mim.

Os gemidos que ela dava enquanto sua boca estava em mim mandavam vibrações pelo meu corpo inteiro e eu tive que me segurar pra não gozar como um virgem de 14 anos e sua ejaculação precoce.

Ela me provocava. Ela sugava meu topo e me olhava com os olhos queimando de desejo.

A minha gota d'água foi quando ela deslizou a língua lentamente pra fora e a correu por todo o meu topo. Eu gemi alto quando ela voltou com seus lábios em torno de mim e meu corpo já tremia com o orgasmo maravilhoso que aquela mulher – a minha mulher – me proporcionava naquele final de tarde.

Eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás a encostando na parte alta do sofá e soltei seus cabelos.

- Deus! Bella... – eu disse ofegante.

Ela riu e sentou no meu colo.

- Que horas saímos? – ela perguntou animada como uma criança.

Eu olhei o relógio em cima da lareira e vi que já eram 6:20.

- Assim que você estiver pronta. – eu levantei minha cabeça e a olhei.

Ela me beijou. Um beijo que devia ser proibido. Sua língua invadiu minha boca assim que nossos lábios se encontraram, mas durou pouco. Ela logo se afastou.

- Você é fraquinho. – ela saiu do meu colo rindo.

- Vou te amostrar o fraquinho quando voltarmos Isabella. – prometi.

- Uhm... vou cobrar Sr. Cullen. – ela subiu a escada rebolando – propositalmente – aquele traseiro perfeito somente de lingerie.

Já disse alguma vez aqui que aquela mulher era minha perdição?

Ela é!

Eu subi e ela estava saindo do banho. Eu tirei minhas roupas ainda no quarto pra tomar um banho também.

- O que devo vestir? – ela perguntou pra mim, mas encarando sua mala.

- O que você se sentir bem vestindo. – eu disse.

Ela me olhou com a testa franzida e revirou os olhos.

- Por Deus Edward! Coloque uma roupa! – ela pediu.

Eu olhei pra baixo – pra onde ela olhava, ou seja, meu membro. – e voltei a encará-la.

- Está com vergonha agora? – perguntei divertido.

- Não! Não é vergonha... é só que... então não chega perto de mim. – ela disse séria. – Ou não saímos de casa hoje. – ela advertiu.

- Você me diverte Bella. – eu disse rindo.

- Bom saber. – ela assentiu. – Mas ainda prefiro saber o que tenho que vestir e PUTA MERDA VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ME AJUDANDO!

- O que eu fiz? – encolhi os ombros e perguntei confuso, mas ainda me divertindo. A expressão dela ela hilária.

- Vai tomar seu banho Edward! – ela ordenou. – Ao invés de... ficar esfregando _isso_... – ela abanou a mão na direção do meu membro. – Na minha cara. – ela fechou o cenho.

Eu joguei a cabeça pra trás e soltei uma gargalhada. Só parei quando um maldito de um salto alto atingiu meu peito.

- Eu juro que jogo a mala da próxima vez. – ela levantou as sobrancelhas quando eu a olhei.

Eu me virei e entrei no banheiro.

Tomei um banho quente e depois fiz minha barba. Eu passei meu desodorante, perfume e loção pós-barba. Eu sabia que a combinação dos três enlouquecia Bella.

Quando eu sai do banheiro de toalha, Bella ainda olhava a mala como se ela fosse um tabuleiro de xadrez. Sua testa estava vincada e ela bufava iritada.

- Meu anjo, você pode ir de jeans se quiser. – eu disse a abraçando por trás.

- Seu cheiro também não está me ajudando Edward. – ela jogou o pescoço pro lado, me dando livre acesso a ele. Eu o beijei e arrastei meu nariz por ali. – Não consigo pensar com você tão perto assim. – ela disse com a respiração começando a ficar ofegante.

- Bom saber que eu causo isso em você. – eu ri contra sua pele.

- Como se você não soubesse. – eu aposto que ela estava revirando os olhos.

- Coloque o que te deixar a vontade meu amor. Só vamos jantar. – eu a soltei e fui até minha mala.

- Ah sim, se eu te conheço vamos a um restaurante cinco estrelas como aquele que fomos em NY. – ela disse encarando a mala.

Ela tinha razão. Eu a levaria no melhor restaurante de Miami. O Quattro. Um dos melhores restaurante italianos da Flórida.

Eu a deixei se concentrando na sua roupa e fui me vestir.

Coloquei uma calça preta, sapato social preto, uma blusa de botões preta de mangas compridas e um blazer cinza por cima.

- Vou te esperar lá embaixo. – eu lhe dei um selinho. – Bella, você poderia ir de toalha e ainda sim ficaria linda.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

- Desço em 10 minutos. – ela disse. – Eu juro... 10 minutos.

Eu a beijei de novo e desci.

Eu ainda fumei 2 cigarros e tomei uma dose de whisky no deck, até ouvir barulho de salto no piso de madeira e me virei pra ver Bella.

Meu coração deu um salto no peito, mas ele logo se acalmou ao lembrar que ela era minha.

Ela estava ainda mais linda. Como ela conseguia? Aquilo não era possível!

Seus cabelos estavam mais volumosos e ondulados, suas ondas caiam pelos ombros nus que o vestido não cobria. A maquiagem no seu rosto era quase imperceptível, apenas os olhos estavam bem marcados.

Ela usava um vestido vinho tomara que caia e curto, um pouco acima dos joelhos. Sapatos de salto preto alongando suas pernas brancas e mostrando a curva dos músculos da sua coxa torneada. Uma bolsa preta pequena nas mãos e um casaco preto pendurado nos braços.

- Vamos? – ela estava corada.

Eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão feminina e tão fodidamente sexy desse jeito.

A única coisa que eu pensava era em tirar a roupa dela e possuí-la no piso de madeira do deck. Descobrir o que ela usava por baixo e...

- Edward? – eu a olhei de boca aberta. – Eu estou pronta, vamos?

Eu engoli o excesso de saliva na minha boca antes de falar.

- Eu preciso dizer o quanto você está linda. – eu me aproximei dela. – Como você consegue ficar ainda mais linda? – perguntei mais pra mim mesmo. – Eu preciso que você tenha consciência do quanto você está linda agora Bella.

Ela corou e mordeu os lábios.

- Bom... se você fala, eu acredito. – ela sorriu timidamente.

Eu a beijei. Eu precisava beijá-la.

Os lábios dela estavam com gosto de cereja e se eu pudesse eu a comeria.

Minha língua invadiu sua boca sem hesitação da parte dela. As suas mãos foram postas atrás do meu pescoço e as minhas transpassaram sua cintura, a puxando mais pra mim enquanto nossos lábios se devoravam e nossas línguas brigavam por espaço entre elas.

- O que você passou nos lábios? – perguntei contra seus lábios.

Eu notei que ela usava o perfume que eu gostava também.

Eu estava me perguntando de 2 em 2 segundos se realmente tínhamos que sair de casa.

Merda!

- Gloss. – ela respondeu ofegante agarrando meus cabelos.

- É uma delicia. – eu sussurrei. – Passe mais vezes, por favor. – pedi.

- Você ficou sujo. – ela riu e passou a ponta do dedão direito no canto dos meus lábios. – Está brilhando também.

- Eu não me importo. – eu colei meus lábios nos seus de novo.

Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo com vontade, força e desejo. Eu arfava em sua boca enquanto minha ereção comprimia sua barriga e quando ela gemeu eu agarrei seus cabelos da nuca, inclinando mais o seu rosto pra que nossos lábios se encaixassem perfeitamente.

- Edward... – ela me chamou entre o beijo. Eu parei e colei minha testa na dela. – O jantar.

Eu bufei irritado.

- Merda! – eu me separei dela e peguei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e a guiando até a garagem.

Eu a ajudei a colocar seu casaco e fomos pra garagem.

Nós entramos na Mercedes do meu pai que sempre ficava ali em Miami e fomos pro restaurante.

Eu não tinha feito reserva e isso me fez ter que dar uma "gratificação" ao maitre pra nos arrumar uma mesa reservada.

Nós pedidos uma vitela e vinho tinto.

- Eu não posso beber. – Bella me lembrou sussurrando.

Eu quase nunca me lembrava que ela ainda era menor de idade pra isso.

- Ele não sabe sua idade e você está comigo. – eu disse. – A não ser que queira beber outra coisa. Você pode pedir o que quiser.

- Eu quero vinho. – ela sorriu e assentiu.

Quando nosso prato chegou Bella se espantou.

- É branca? – ela parecia chocada.

- É porque é carne de bezerro Bella e ele foi alimentado somente com leite. – lhe expliquei.

Ela hesitou em comer, mas quando comeu adorou.

Realmente, a carne estava divina.

Enquanto comiamos conversamos sobre muitas coisas.

Bella me contou mais sobre seu pai, sua infância, história de adolescentes no ensino médio, como ela era péssima pra esporte e como ela corria da aula de biologia quando o professo cismava de fazer tipagem sanguínea.

Mas ela também estava me provocando. O tempo todo me provocando!

Ela saiu em algum momento pra ir ao banheiro e quando voltou seus lábios brilhavam. Ela tinha passado o maldito negócio de cereja, o que deixava seus lábios ainda mais avermelhados por causa da cor da fruta.

Eu tentei. Juro que eu tentei!

Tentei, tentei, tentei...porra, tentei pra caralho!

Mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar e visualizar era aquele par de lábios vermelhos e brilhantes ao redor da minha ereção enquanto ela me...

- Edward? – a voz de Bella me resgastou dos pensamentos impuros que fez ter uma ereção em pleno jantar.

- Sim. – engoli seco e a olhei.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou. – Você parece... meio preocupado.

- Está tudo bem. - lhe garanti.

Bella ainda comeu um Tiramisù de sobremesa, enquanto eu tomava um café expresso.

- Vamos? – perguntei a ela depois de pagar a conta.

Ela assentiu e eu puxei a cadeira pra que ela se levantasse.

Nós pegamos nossos casacos na recepção e eu a ajudei a colocar o dela.

- Podemos dar uma volta se quiser. – eu disse a ela. – Ou você prefere ir pra casa?

- Você que sabe. – ela disse enquanto entrava no carro.

Eu fechei sua porta e dei a volta, entrando no carro em seguida.

- Bella, eu quero saber o que você quer fazer. Eu faço o que você quiser. – deixei claro.

- Eu... a gente podia... Você está cansado? – ela perguntou e depois mordeu os lábios.

- Não, nem um pouco. – fui sincero. – Por quê?

Não era nem 10 da noite.

- A gente podia ir dançar. – ela disse animada. – Não dançamos há semanas Edward.

- Então vamos sair pra dançar. – eu disse dando partida no carro e já sabendo nosso próximo destino.

Eu iria levá-la a LIV, uma boate dentro de um dos melhores hotéis da cidade.

Tinha uma fila enorme na entrada, mas graças a mais uma "gratificação" eu e Bella entramos direto.

Eu perguntei a ela se ela queria ficar na pista ou queria ir pra área vip, mas ela preferiu a pista.

- Isso é enorme Edward! – ela olhava em volta da boate. As luzes azuis e roxas quase ofuscavam a visão. – Como descobriu esse lugar?

- Eu já vim aqui algumas vezes com meus irmãos. – respondi.

- Jessica estava com você? – ela perguntou. – Você já a trouxe aqui?

- Bella, por favor... – pedi.

Sim, Jessica havia ido comigo inúmeras vezes a LIV e digamos que... conhecíamos o banheiro da área vip como ninguém, mas Bella não precisava saber disso.

Ela assentiu e virou seu olhar pra frente.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, você quer? – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido por causa da musica alta.

Ela apenas assentiu e voltou a sacudir a cabeça no ritmo da música.

Eu fui até o bar. Peguei uma long neck de Heineken pra mim e pedi um drink pra Bella.

Era de morango, champagne e leite condensado e segundo o barman se chamava Strawberry Dream.

Bella estava parada no lugar que eu a deixei, mas agora ela mexia seu corpo no ritmo da música.

Eu ignorei os olhares masculinos pra ela e me aproximei colocando o copo em sua frente.

- Morango e champagne. – eu disse quando ela pegou a taça.

Ela bebeu e fez uma careta.

- É forte... mas um delícia. Obrigada. – ela deu mais um gole.

Eu pegaria no máximo mais um pra ela, visto que ela bebeu quase três taças de vinho no restaurante.

Eu me encostei em uma espécie de muro baixo que havia ali e a puxei com minha mão livre, colando seu quadril no meu.

Meu rosto foi automaticamente ao seu pescoço, absorvendo seu cheiro enquanto minha mão apertava seu quadril por cima do tecido fino do vestido.

A música mudou e Bella passou a se mexer ainda mais, se esfregando mais em mim.

- Eu _amo_ essa [http: / www. Youtube .com/ watch ?v=nmnjL26OBcY &feature =player_ embedded] música! – ela disse levantando os braços e rebolando seu quadril contra o meu, me fazendo revirar os olhos de tesão com aquele contato entre nossas intimidades.

- Rock that body, come on, come on rock that body... – ela cantava impulsionando seu quadril contra minha ereção.

Eu deixei minha cerveja em cima do muro e segurei seu quadril com as duas mãos a fazendo parar de rebolar contra meu corpo.

- Bella... – eu a chamei, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Mais algumas dessas e eu vou gozar aqui na frente de todo mundo... Você está me deixando louco.

Ela riu jogando a cabeça pra trás. Seus cachos roçaram no meu rosto e seu cheiro de morango me invadindo, me alucinando, me deixando perdido.

Ela virou de frente pra mim e colocou sua taça vazia ao lado da minha garrafa.

- Eu tenho um lugar melhor pra você gozar anjo! – ela passou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Ainda tocava a mesma música e agora ela ondulada seu corpo sensualmente com os braços presos no meu pescoço e me encarando. O movimento do seu corpo fazia seu baixo ventre movimentar minha ereção, a levando pra cima e pra baixo dentro da boxer.

Eu espalmei minha mão direita em suas costas, a esquerda entrou em seus cabelos e a puxei, colando nossos lábios com urgência e sem delicadeza alguma.

Ela arfou enquanto eu espaçava mais minhas pernas, a encaixando entre ela e diminuindo a minha altura pra que ela não precisasse ficar na ponta dos pés pra me beijar.

Cedo demais ela se separou de mim e me encarou.

- Pega outro pra mim? – ela piscou os olhos inocentemente enquanto me amostrava a taça vazia.

Porra! Eu não queria sair de lá, mas como eu faço tudo por ela, eu fui né, fazer o quê.

Eu demorei um pouco porque o bar estava cheio e quando voltei algum idiota teve a coragem de ir falar com a minha garota.

Eu pesei duas opções:

A primeira eu iria até lá e quebraria a cara dele.

A segunda eu olharia da onde eu estava pra ver a reação de Bella a um cara cantando ela.

Eu dei um gole no seu drink e esperei.

O babaca sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido dela e ela tentava se afastar ao máximo dele. Dava uns sorrisos nervosos e olhava em volta, talvez me procurando.

Quando o sem-amor-a-vida pegou em sua cintura contra a vontade dela eu resolvi que era hora de me aproximar.

Eu fiz como antes... me aproximei e coloquei a taça a sua frente, mas dessa vez ela se assustou e me olhou apreensiva.

- Ela está com você? – o garoto perguntou.

- Sim, é _minha_ mulher. – eu disse possessivo e puxei Bella pro meu lado pela sua cintura.

- Foi mal cara, eu pensei...

- Pensou errado. – eu dei um sorriso vitorioso a ele.

- Desculpa ai... Tchau Bella. – Bella acenou pra ele e ele saiu.

Eu a soltei e parei a sua frente.

- Você disse seu nome pra ele? – perguntei irritado.

- Qual o problema? – ela perguntou meio confusa. – Ele se apresentou e eu fiz o mesmo... o nome disso é educação Edward. – ela revirou os olhos.

- É... mas acontece que quando _eu_ te conheci você não me disse seu nome. – eu disse alterado.

- A situação era diferente, você sabe disso. – ela me encarou séria.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – eu a deixei ali sozinha e fui em direção ao banheiro que eu sabia que tinha ali.

Joguei uma água fria no rosto e acendi um cigarro.

Eu tava fudendo se podia ou não.

Eu estava com raiva. Não de Bella, ela realmente não correspondeu aquele babaca, mas ele havia tocado ela. Havia tocado sua cintura perfeita e porra! Ela disse o nome dela a ele e não disse a mim.

Eu passei a porra de um maldito mês a chamando por aquele apelido idiota.

Quando eu acabei o cigarro eu resolvi voltar até ela. Eu não responderia por mim se aquele babaca voltasse a falar com ela enquanto eu não estivesse lá.

Quando me aproximei, eu a vi encostada no muro, no mesmo lugar onde estávamos antes.

Eu parei a sua frente e sem falar nada a puxei pela nuca e colei nossos lábios.

Era um beijo possessivo, que mostrava pra quem quisesse ver que ela era minha. Só minha.

Era quase como um cachorro de rua mijando de poste em poste pra marcar seu pedaço.

Minha!

Eu tinha vontade de gritar... só minha!

- Você é minha Bella. – eu disse segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a encarando. – Só minha... minha Bella, meu anjo.

Ela sorriu e colocou suas mãos em cima das minhas.

- Só sua Edward... – ela sussurrou. – Só sua...

Eu a beijei de novo.

Meu corpo já estava voltando a queimar de desejo por ela e minha ereção já estava se tornando dolorida e apertada naquela calça.

Eu queria a possuir ali, mas eu ainda tinha um pouco de coerência na mente.

Quando nosso ar ficou escasso nos separamos com a respiração ofegante.

Bella me abraçou forte e eu senti seu hálito quente em meu ouvido.

- Eu queria que sentisse o que você faz comigo. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. – O quanto eu estou pronta e molhada pra você Edward... só você... – sua língua quente percorreu o contorno da minha orelha. – Deus! Eu posso sentir minhas coxas escorregadias de tesão por você... – ela agarrou meus cabelos. – Me tome aqui Edward... agora.

- Bella... – eu a chamei com a voz estrangulada. – Vamos... embora, por favor.

Ela me soltou do abraço e assentiu.

Nós não ficamos nem duas hora na boate, mas a nossa necessidade falou mais alto e nós precisávamos sentir um ao outro.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento, eu a joguei contra o carro e devorei sua boca, a penetrando ali com minha língua enquanto minhas mãos apertavam sua coxa e sua cintura.

Eu passei a mão por seu sexo, o estacionamento estava movimentado, mas eu não estava ligando eu precisava ver do que ela falava lá dentro.

E assim que eu passei a minha palma por ali eu vi que ela tinha razão.

Sua calcinha estava encharcada com a sua excitação e meus dedos saíram de lá úmidos.

- Puta merda Bella! – eu gemi antes de levar os dedos a boca e chupá-los, sentindo seu gosto maravilhoso ali.

Ela puxou minha mão e também chupou meus dedos, quase me fazendo gozar com aquilo.

Eu fui até a porta do carona e a abri. Ela andou lentamente até onde eu estava e entrou no carro.

Eu fiz o mesmo, mas quando eu entrei ela passava aquele gloss de cereja nos lábios se olhando no espelho.

Ela fechou o espelho a sua frente e guardou o tubinho plástico na bolsa.

- Você tem boa concentração Edward? – ela perguntou com aquele sorriso devasso nos lábios.

- Por quê? – perguntei querendo saber onde ela queria chegar.

- Dirija! – ela ordenou.

Eu liguei o carro e ela se ocupou em abrir minha calça.

- Bella... o quê...

- Dirija Edward. – quando ela acabou de falar isso eu já estava na boca dela e meu sonho do restaurante foi realizado.

Lá estavam seus lábios brilhantes e vermelhos me envolvendo e me enlouquecendo.

- x -


	22. Cap 20

"_Eu não pude esconder a minha reação_

_Quando ela olhou fixamente para mim_

_Quando eu olhei para ela eu me senti bem_

_Mas por dentro eu senti minhas reais necessidades._

_Eu não podia respirar, eu não podia pensar_

_Como eu colocaria esse sentimento para fora ..._

_Bem, você me ama, e você precisa de mim_

_E nós vamos estar juntos para todo o sempre._

_E então, as folhas caem e neve nos toca,_

_Porém nossas mãos estão quentes._

_Eu não podia ver ninguém a minha volta,_

_Os meus olhos estavam fixamente olhando os seus._

_Bem, você me ama, e você precisa de mim_

_E nós vamos estar juntos para todo o sempre_

_E, eu te amo e eu preciso de você._

_Eu não sei mais o que faço_

_Eu não sei mais o que dizer_

_E eu sinto como em um dia nublado_

_Eu não sei nada mais, nada, nada, nada._

_Bem, você me ama, e você precisa de mim_

_E nós vamos estar juntos para todo o sempre_

_E, eu te amo e eu preciso de você."_

_**Hana Pestle – Together Forever.**_

_****_

Meia hora depois de Bella me proporcionar o segundo orgasmo daquele dia, estávamos chegando em casa.

Eu saí apressado do carro. Eu a queria. Eu ainda precisava sentir ela. Estar dentro dela...

...E provar pra ela quem era o fraco entre nós.

Quando eu abri a porra da porta onde ela estava. Me surpreendi com uma Bella calma e tranqüila com aquele tubinho plástico na mão passando em seus lábios de uma forma dolorosamente sexy.

- Meu anjo, quer, por favor, sair? Eu preciso de você aqui fora. – eu disse estendendo minha mão a ela.

Ela nem me olhou, apenas guardou o tubinho na bolsa e lentamente colocou uma perna pra fora do carro e depois a outra.

- E o que você pensa em fazer meu anjo? – ela perguntou com aquele sorriso devasso que só ela sabia dar nos lábios.

- Eu vou foder você _anjo_... e te provar quem é fraco aqui. – antes que ela tivesse uma reação, minha boca já devorava a dela.

Eu não fui gentil com seus lábios, minha necessidade gritava e por mais que eu tivesse tido 2 orgasmos durante o dia, nada se comparava a estar dentro dela.

Seu calor, sua umidade e seus músculos me apertando... me estimulando a chegar junto com ela onde só amantes enlouquecidos chegavam.

- Edward... – ela gemeu quando a peguei no colo, a imprensando contra o metal do carro.

Em algum momento a porta foi fechada, mas eu não vi quando ou como.

Tudo que eu me concentrava era a boca de cereja dela na minha, a pele da sua coxa em minhas mãos grossas, seu vestido justo subindo até sua cintura e seu calor sendo passado por mim pela peça íntima extremamente fina que ela usava.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela arfou jogando a cabeça pra trás, me dando acesso ao seu colo exposto. – Deus! Edward... por favor... agora.

Eu soltei minha mão que estava em seu cabelo e abaixei a parte do busto do seu vestido, deixando exposto um sutiã estampado, parecia uma espécie de zebra.

Eu murmurei como ela estava linda antes de abaixar o sutiã também e devorar seus seios, os juntando e me deliciando com o gosto da sua pele. Mordiscando seus mamilos endurecidos e a ouvindo gemer meu nome enquanto rebolava seu quadril em minha dolorosa ereção.

- Edward... eu quero agora. – ela disse ofegante. – Por favor... agora... – sua voz falhou quando eu me movi com ela.

Ela estava tão jogada sobre o teto do carro, tão relaxada, que eu tive que apoiar suas costas pra que ela não caísse.

Eu andei com ela no meu colo até o capô do carro e a sentei lá.

Eu tirei meu blazer enquanto seu olhar me queimava.

Ela tinha entendido minha intenção... eu a teria ali, em cima da Mercedes do meu pai. E olhá-la lá, sentada ofegante, as pernas abertas me dando uma visão da sua calcinha estampada assim como o sutiã, rosto corado e lábios maltratados pelos seus dentes... aquilo me pareceu mais certo que nunca.

Eu joguei meu blazer em algum canto daquela garagem e a coloquei de pé.

Desci o zíper do seu vestido a deixando somente de lingerie. Eu levei meu tempo pra tirar a sua calcinha e quando ela finalmente a tirou, eu a levei em meu rosto e a cheirei.

O cheiro da sua excitação me deixando louco e me fazendo desesperado pelo seu gosto em minha boca.

Eu deixei sua calcinha no chão e ainda agachado a sua frente alisei suas pernas longas, que estavam maravilhosas com aqueles saltos altíssimos.

Eu subi lentamente serpenteando minhas mãos por suas pernas, sua pele macia me fazendo querer mais dela.

Quando estava de pé na frente dela, eu beijei seus lábios, o gosto de cereja ainda estava ali e se eu pudesse espalharia aquela coisa melequenta por todo seu corpo e a lamberia até não sobrar mais nada dele ali.

- Você está me torturando? É isso? – ela disse com a voz rouca quando nossos lábios se separaram.

Eu não disse nada, tirei seu sutiã e apenas sorri pra ela com malícia e a deitei no capô no carro novamente.

- Eu sei que você quer me torturar... – ela impulsionava seu quadril pra frente.

Ela precisava de atrito tanto quanto eu.

Eu peguei uma de suas pernas por trás do joelho e a beijei, logo depois tirei seu sapato, fazendo o mesmo com o outro pé e apoiei seus tornozelos no pára-lama do carro.

- Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome quando eu massageava com força suas coxas nuas. Minhas mãos subiam e desciam em suas coxas, meu polegar brincava com seus lábios evitando tocar no seu ponto mais sensível e ela gemia de frustração quando eu a provocava sem tocá-la onde ela queria.

Eu me inclinei pra frente, abaixando um pouco e suguei seu ponto sensível. Minha língua brincou em sua entrada e eu fui presenteado com seus dedos apertando meus cabelos e seu quadril sendo impulsionado no meu rosto.

- Pressa anjo? – perguntei calmamente enquanto esfregava meu polegar no seu ponto.

- Porra Edward... estou ficando sem paciência. – ela agarrou seus próprios cabelos e me encarou. – Faça, por favor... – ela fez um biquinho.

- O que exatamente que você quer Bella? – a provoquei. – É só pedir...

- Eu... – ela engasgou quando fui mais rude em seu sexo. – Eu quero que você faça... o que você disse...

Ahhh Bella... brincando com fogo.

- E o que eu disse anjo? – ela soltou um grito e mordeu os lábios com força.

Eu tirei os meus sapatos com os próprios pés e minha mão livre abriu minha calça.

Assim que ela deslizou pelas minhas pernas, eu a chutei pra fora do corpo.

Minha ereção saltou assim que minha boxer preta tomou o mesmo destino que a calça e eu rocei meu membro pela sua entrada.

- Isso... – ela gemeu.

- Isso o quê? – provoquei.

Eu a puxei fazendo ela sentar na beirada do capô e a beijei. Nossos lábios quase se devorando e quando nos afastamos ela olhou em meus olhos e sussurrou...

- Me fode Edward... por favor... não agüento mais.

Meu membro se contorceu com as suas palavras e em dois segundos eu estava dentro dela.

Ela jogou seu corpo pra trás voltando a deitar no metal frio enquanto eu estocava dentro dela sem delicadeza, a fazendo gritar de prazer.

- Quem é o fraco aqui... Bella? – perguntei ofegante.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

- Você... – um sorriso sacana brotou nos seus lábios e eu fui mais fundo nela. – Oh Deus! Você! – ela gritou.

Ela queria brincar... e eu estava num bom dia pra brincadeiras hoje.

Eu saí de dentro dela e a puxei, mas antes que ela pudesse sentir minha falta dentro dela, eu a virei a jogando com força contra o capô. Ela deu uma risada sexy e empinou o traseiro pra mim.

Eu apertei a pele do seu quadril, uma mão de cada lado e a invadi mais uma vez.

Seu corpo se movia junto com o meu e o barulho da sua pele escorregando pelo metal ecoava pela garagem.

- Fraco ainda Bella? – perguntei me movimentando rudemente contra ela.

O barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando passou a ser audível.

- Fraquinho... – ela disse com a voz engasgada. – Muuuuito... – ela gemeu. – Fraquinho... uhmm Edward!

Eu parei. Ela descolou a bochecha do metal e olhou pra trás pra me encarar.

- Porra! Porque você parou? – ela disse irritada.

Eu a puxei pelo quadril e a virei de frente pra mim.

Minha mão rude se infiltrou em seus cabelos a fazendo ela me encarar e sua cabeça inclinar pra trás rudemente.

- Anjo... – eu suspirei. – Eu não quero te machucar...

- Você nunca me machucaria, mas continua sendo fraquinho... – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e riu.

Eu a joguei contra o capô de novo e uma de suas pernas eu apoiei em meu ombro.

- Fraco? – eu gemi sentindo como eu ia fundo nela e ainda me movimentando de uma forma continua e forte.

- Oh Deus! Não... – ela espremeu os olhos. – Nunca... Você é... tudo... Oh por favor, não pare!

Ela gritou quando eu investi uma última vez nela e segundos depois nós dois tínhamos sido arrebatados e jogados em um abismo, juntos e ainda conectados.

Meu corpo cansado caiu em cima do dela e ela me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Você está bem? – perguntei contra a pele do seu pescoço.

- Ótima... – ela ainda estava ofegante. – Mas acho que não tenho mais colo do útero.

Nós dois gargalhamos juntos.

Eu me ergui e olhei em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo tanto. – meu polegar acariciou a pele macia da sua bochecha.

- Eu também amo você.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez.

Dessa vez foi doce e calmo. Nosso amor exalava entre nossos lábios, o gosto de cereja ainda estava ali e sua língua quente me enlouquecendo enquanto me tocava.

- Vamos entrar. – eu disse saindo de dentro dela.

Nós gememos juntos quando sentimos a falta um do outro e eu peguei nossas roupas no chão.

Assim que entramos no quarto, nos jogamos na cama ainda nus e exaustos.

Só então eu lembrei... esquecemos a camisinha.

Merda!

- Bella? – a chamei. Pela sua respiração ela devia estar dormindo. – Anjo?

- Uhm? – ela murmurou sonolenta.

- Está dormindo? – quis me certificar. Bella falava muito dormindo.

- Quase. – ouvi sua risada baixa.

- Você já está menstruando? – quis saber.

- Não. Por quê? – perguntou.

- Nós não nos protegemos. – eu disse.

- Uhm... não ainda não veio.

- Durma então meu anjo. – eu beijei seus cabelos e logo em seguida ela respirava pesadamente em meu peito.

Uma curetagem é como se fosse um parto o esquema é sempre o mesmo.

As mulheres sempre demoram alguns dias pra voltar a ter seu ciclo normal, só que as que têm um parto de verdade demoram a menstruar mais por conta da amamentação.

E isso me deixou tranqüilo, porque se Bella ainda não tinha seu ciclo não corria o risco de engravidar.

Não que eu não quisesse um filho dela. Eu queria... e muito.

Mas agora seria colocar a vida dela em risco e por isso nosso bebê de olhos castanhos poderia esperar.

Quando acordei estava sozinho no quarto e não posso negar que aquilo me irritou um pouquinho.

Me levantei e tomei um banho quente, colocando uma sunga e uma bermuda em seguida.

Eu desci e fui procurar Bella. A encontrei na cozinha, juntos com o cheiro de bacon e café fresco.

- Bom dia! – eu a abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço.

Ela estava mexendo ovos no fogão, de costas pra porta.

- Você tem que parar de me assustar assim. – ela disse colocando uma mão por cima da minha que estava espalmada em sua barriga.

- E você tem que parar de me deixar dormindo sozinho. – choraminguei.

Ela desligou o fogo do fogão e despejou os ovos em um parto de porcelana.

- Eu não gosto de te acordar. – eu a soltei pra irmos até o balcão. – Você já dorme tão pouco... e quando dorme é como um anjo.

Nos sentamos, um do lado do outro, na bancada da cozinha.

Eu me inclinei pra ela e beijei seu pescoço mais uma vez.

- Não. Você é meu anjo. – a lembrei.

- Você também é o meu. – ela assentiu. – Você me salvou Edward... quando ninguém poderia ter feito... você me salvou.

Eu a puxei pra mim e a abracei.

- Eu amo você Bella e nada nesse mundo mudará isso algum dia. – eu disse com a voz embargada.

- Eu também amo você Edward... pra sempre. – ela apertou seus braços pequenos em volta do meu pescoço.

Ainda ficamos uns bons minutos abraçados, até nossa fome vencer o momento e nos separarmos pra comer.

Depois que terminamos o café, Bella foi se trocar. Nós iríamos a praia e comeríamos o almoço por lá.

- Estou pronta. – ela anunciou da escada.

Eu me levantei do sofá e peguei com ela meus chinelos e a camiseta branca que eu havia pedido que ela pegasse pra mim.

Dei um beijo suave em seus lábios, mas eles não tinham mais o gosto de cereja.

- Eu gosto da cereja. – eu disse a ela fingindo estar chateado.

- Ooooh... sim. Eu sei. – ela riu e foi até o sofá. Apoiou sua bolsa na parte mais alta do mesmo e tirou o bendito tubinho plástico de lá.

Meu sorriso se alargou quando ela passou aquilo nos lábios, me encarando enquanto me provocava.

Eu vi seus lábios se esfregarem um no outro quando ela terminou e serem afastados com um sonoro "pop".

Cretina!

- Satisfeito? – me perguntou com malícia.

- Ficarei mais tarde. – sorri pra ela espalmando a mão nas suas costas e beijando sua têmpora.

Ela estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. No corpo um vestido branco até os joelhos e eu podia ter um vislumbre de algo vermelho por baixo.

- Está de biquíni? – perguntei deslizando minha mão na lateral do seu corpo, sentindo o tecido.

- Maiô. – ela mordeu os lábios e me olhou.

Claro. Suas cicatrizes.

- Meu anjo, você não precisa se esconder. – eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Edward, ninguém precisa ficar olhando praquilo e me julgando pelo que seria... eu detesto quando me olham diferente. – ela disse um pouco chateada.

- Mas você é diferente Bella. – eu sorri pra ela. – Você é maravilhosa e isso te faz ser diferente.

Ela suspirou e abaixou os olhos.

- Meu passado e minhas marcas podem não ser repulsivos pra você Edward, mas pra muitas pessoas seria. – ela não me olhou enquanto falava.

- Você não deveria se importar com que os outros vão pensar de você Bella. Isso realmente não tem importância. – eu disse.

- Vamos? – ela mudou de assunto. – Está um dia lindo lá fora.

Ela pegou sua bolsa em cima do sofá e saiu da sala.

Bella não podia regredir. Nós estávamos indo tão bem... há meses ela não tocava no assunto "passado" e nunca mais se importou com suas marcas enquanto estava comigo.

Mas eu entendia perfeitamente sua aflição em mostrá-las a outros.

Quando eu saí a encontrei no deck. Sem falar nada peguei sua mão e fomos pra garagem.

Eu a levei até South Beach.

Estava sol, mas o vento gelado impedia que ficasse calor. Por isso, apenas curtimos o mormaço na areia e não entramos na água.

Por incrível que pareça, a praia estava bem movimentada.

Por volta de uma da tarde nós fomos almoçar.

Já que estávamos com roupa de praia, eu resolvi levá-la ao News Café. Um restaurante na beira da praia, muito movimentado, mas simples. Quer dizer, nada comparado ao restaurante de ontem.

E como eu imaginava, Bella se sentiu muito mais a vontade ali.

Ela sorria animada como uma criança enquanto lia o cardápio e no final escolheu um sanduiche de peito de peru com algumas batatas fritas e eu pedi um Döner kebab. O melhor Döner kebab que eu já tinha comido na minha vida.

Nossos pedidos chegaram rápido e só então percebi como eu estava com fome.

Eu só parei de comer pra admirar Bella ao ar livre.

O vento levava seus cabelos, um pouco mais avermelhados por causa do sol, e suas bochechas estavam coradas por conta do mormaço.

Era incrível como ela era tão mulher e ao mesmo tempo tão menina.

Nesse momento ela era minha menina... comendo sanduíche e bebendo coca-cola.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou limpando a boca em um guardanapo. – Edward?

Eu saí dos meus pensamentos e a olhei.

- Nada... eu estava pensando. – eu disse dando um gole na minha coca.

- Em...? – ela fez um gesto com as mãos, me estimulando a falar.

- Em como você é linda e em como eu tenho sorte de ter você. – eu disse.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e corou ainda mais. Nos lábios aquele sorriso tímido que eu amava.

Eu dei um beijo suave em seus lábios e acabamos de comer.

Quando saímos do restaurante, eu deixei o carro por ali e fomos andar pela Ocean Drive.

Nós fizemos algumas compras, tomamos sorvete e andamos de patins.

Quando percebemos, já estava no final da tarde e a expressão de Bella me dizia que ela estava cansada.

- Vamos pra casa? – perguntei a ela depois de alguns minutos sentados num banco do calçadão vendo o pôr do sol.

- Estou cansada. – ela riu encostando sua cabeça no meu ombro e colando ainda mais suas costas em meu peito.

Eu me inclinei e nos levantei no banco. A abracei de lado pela cintura e andamos de volta pro carro.

Bella estava calada e pensativa e eu atribuí isso ao cansaço. Se ela não voltasse ao normal depois de um cochilo eu teria que perguntá-la o que estava havendo.

Assim que chegamos fomos tomar um banho. Eu a ajudei a lavar os cabelos e massageei seus ombros embaixo da água quente.

- Deus! Isso é bom! – ela disse com a voz arrastada.

Eu sorri e desliguei a água.

Depois que nos secamos, ela deitou na cama de bruços e eu fiz uma massagem completa em suas costas com seu creme de morangos.

- Isso está me excitando... – ela disse sonolenta. – Se eu tivesse forças eu ia querer você...

Eu ri e saí de cima das suas costas. A cobrindo e dando um beijo suave em sua testa.

- Durma meu anjo. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Nem cinco minutos depois ela dormia.

Eu vesti uma bermuda de algodão, uma camisa de mangas compridas e desci.

Então eu percebi que não tinha nada pra fazer.

Eu podia nadar, mas não estava a fim.

Tv... não prendia minha atenção.

O piano eu só gostava de tocar pra extravasar... tensão ou depressão.

O que me restou foi pegar minha cartela de cigarros e ir a praia.

Eu me sentei na areia e soube que não ficaria ali por muito tempo. O vento frio que minha do mar quase me fazia bater os dentes.

Demorei uns bons minutos pra conseguir acender meu cigarro.

O mar estava calmo e me trazia uma melancolia filha da puta.

Eu pensei em tudo enquanto estava sentado ali, o que me fez até esquecer o frio.

Meus pensamentos estavam todos em Bella.

Em como ela havia mudado desde que fiz a proposta de ficar lá em casa a ela. Como ela se abria comigo cada vez mais. Em como confiamos ao outro nossa própria vida.

Eu tinha certeza que Bella era a mulher da minha vida. Era ela que eu queria pra sempre.

Era seu rosto de menina que eu queria que fosse a última coisa a ver antes de dormir e a primeira assim que acordasse.

Era com ela que eu queria ter meus filhos. Dezenas deles se eu pudesse... mas por causa dos seus antigos abortos eu me contentaria com apenas um pra não colocá-la em risco.

Uma criança linda de pele pálida e olhos chocolates. Se fosse menino teria que puxar minha altura, mas se fosse menina teria que puxar a delicadeza do corpo pequeno de Bella. Os cabelos também teriam que ser castanhos avermelhados, o nariz perfeito de Isabella e sua boca rosada...

...tinham que puxar somente a ela.

Isso me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Pensei em Jacob e sua ameaça de tirá-la de mim. Eu o mataria se encostasse o dedo nela e eu juro que não estou falando no sentido figurado.

Eu o mataria com as minhas próprias mãos.

Só de pensar nas mãos de Jacob na minha menina um gosto amargo se instalou na minha boca e eu me senti enjoado.

Ninguém mais encostaria nela além de mim.

A não ser se um dia ela resolvesse me deixar... eu não posso nem pensar nessa possibilidade que um ataque de pânico ameaça a surgir.

Mas é claro que ela era livre pra ir. Eu só esperava que ela nunca quisesse isso.

Eu pensei em como minha família a recebeu. Como Esme adotou Bella como sua própria filha, a deixando a vontade em um meio que ela não tinha costume de estar. Meus pais e meus irmãos sempre a tratando como da família... e isso enchia meu peito de um sentimento maior que amor que eu ainda não conseguia explicar.

Eu só sabia que eu precisava dela. Mais do qualquer coisa eu precisava dela.

Eu conseguiria sobreviver ainda por alguns minutos se me faltasse o ar.

Poderia viver alguns dias sem água ou comida.

Poderia viver eternamente sem todo meu dinheiro ou um salário limitado.

Mas eu não sobreviveria a um dia se eu soubesse que ela havia me deixado pra sempre.

Isso eu não suportaria...

Deus! Ela sai durante a tarde e eu já fico nervoso sem ela.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, sentado na praia, mas quando eu percebi minha cartela estava quase vazia e uma voz doce de anjo preencheu minha alma.

- Você não tinha parado de fumar? – sua voz veio de trás de mim.

Eu apaguei imediatamente meu cigarro e virei meu tronco pra olhá-la.

Cristo! Ela estava linda!

Ela usava um pijama de frio florido. Os botões da sua barriga estrategicamente abertos e um grosso edredom jogado em seus ombros.

- Apenas diminuído. – eu disse.

Ela murmurou um "uhm" e mexeu o pé inquieta enquanto seus olhos olhavam o movimento deles.

- Vem cá. – eu estendi minha mão a ela.

Ela terminou de descer alguns degraus do deck e parou ao meu lado.

Eu afastei minhas pernas e sem dizer nada ela sentou no meio delas, apoiando suas costas em meu peito.

- Toma. – ela me deu o edredom. – Você está gelado.

Foi só quando sua pele quente encostou na minha fria, que eu percebi que estava com frio.

O edredom era grande, então eu o passei pelos meus ombros e a abracei, cobrindo nós dois com o tecido.

- Problemas? – ela perguntou fitando o mar.

- Não, apenas pensando. – arrastei meu nariz pela pele do seu pescoço tentando absorver seu cheiro de morango.

- Sabe que não deve se preocupar com Jacob Edward. – ela disse. – Eu sei que viemos pra cá por causa dele e sei também que você está preocupado caso ele me encontre. – ela puxou mais meus braços ao redor dela. – Eu sei me cuidar... – ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua voz morreu.

E eu não quis perguntar o que era. Ela não estava confortável em falar.

Nós ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio...

Até o amor que eu sentia por ela querer irromper pelo meu peito e eu me vi sussurrando em seu ouvido...

- Eu quero me casar com você. – eu sussurrei, mas minha voz saiu firme.

Eu não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso.

Eu sei que eu a conhecia apenas a 2 meses, mas era como se fosse uma eternidade e eu não tinha dúvida que era ela, a mulher que estava agora em meus braços, que eu queria pra sempre comigo.

Porra! Eu também já tinha quase 30 anos. Até Jasper que é tecnicamente mais novo que eu já é casado.

Eu estava cansado de ficar sozinho. Eu, minha solidão e a maldita depressão.

Aquele era meu momento... o momento de me deixar ser feliz e fazê-la feliz. Porque era pra isso que eu viveria agora. Eu poderia estar morrendo que apenas um sorriso de Bella me daria vida.

Ela parou de respirar por alguns segundos e ficou tensa em meus braços.

- Anjo, eu não estou dizendo que tem que ser agora, mas eu quero que se case comigo. – eu disse inseguro. – Eu quero que isso... – eu fechei mais meu braço em seu corpo. – Seja pra sempre.

Ela se mexeu e eu soltei meus braços dela.

Ela se voltou pra mim, ficando de joelhos a minha frente.

- Eu me casaria agora com você Edward. – seus olhos estavam marejados. – Sem pensar, sem hesitar... eu me casaria com você quando quisesse, quantas vezes quisesse e... – eu a cortei colando meus lábios nos seus e a puxando pro meu colo.

Assim que ela sentou no meu colo, de frente pra mim, eu a abracei com o edredom nas mãos, a cobrindo pra que ela não sentisse frio.

- Faça amor comigo Edward. – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Me ame incondicionalmente como eu amo você. Me diga que sempre estará aqui por mim como eu estarei por você.

- Bella, você é minha vida agora e eu sou seu... eu nunca irei a lugar algum sem você ou deixarei que você vá sem mim. – ela me beijou dessa vez.

Eu nos virei na areia, cobrindo seu corpo pequeno com o meu.

Nossas roupas foram tiradas em segundos e eu fiz amor com ela na areia.

Lenta e deliciosamente eu amei aquela mulher com a minha alma e meu coração, enquanto nos protegíamos do frio enrolados no tecido grosso do edredom.

Em algum momento nós dormimos na areia. Nossos corpos enroscados um no outro enquanto nos protegíamos do frio.

O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento... a sensação que eu tinha era de paz e missão completada.

Finalmente eu era feliz. Bella me fazia feliz.

Eu acordei com a claridade do sol no meu rosto.

Bella não deve ter percebido porque ela estava toda tampada pelo edredom.

Eu tirei meu corpo de baixo do seu cuidadosamente pra não acordá-la e vesti minha bermuda.

Eu a enrolei no edredom e a peguei no colo.

Ela só acordou quando eu a coloquei na cama.

- Edward... – ela suspirou.

- Durma meu anjo, ainda é cedo. – eu beijei seus cabelos e ela voltou a dormir do jeito que eu a coloquei na cama.

Eu tinha perdido meu sono, então resolvi tomar um banho e preparar o café-da-manhã dela.

Eu fiz ovos com cheddar, bacon e café.

Eu tentei esperá-la, mas eu estava com muita fome e decidi que não ia esperar que ela acordasse.

Ainda eram 8 da manhã e eu deixaria que ela dormisse mais um pouco.

Quando acabei meu café eu fui até o quarto e coloquei minha sunga. Hoje eu estava com vontade de nadar.

Estava sol e não tinha vento, o que deixava o clima quente e abafado.

Eu nem sei quantas voltas eu dei, mas parei quando eu vi um par de pernas na beirada da piscina.

Eu submergi próximo a ela e a olhei. Ela agachou pra que eu não ficasse com o pescoço muito virado e depositou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu beijo simples e doce.

- Posso reclamar por você ter me deixado acordar sozinha? – ela perguntou divertida, me imitando como ontem.

- Você até pode, mas me dará o direito de te dizer que você realmente dormia como um anjo. – eu sorri.

Ela murmurou um "bobo" antes de me beijar novamente e se levantar.

- Pegue seu café e venha me fazer companhia. – eu pedi.

Ela se levantou e saiu. Da piscina eu a via se movimentando na cozinha.

Ela estava com uma calça azul de tecido fino no corpo e a parte de cima de um biquíni branco.

Ela voltou com um prato em uma das mãos e um copo de suco na outra. Se sentou numa espreguiçadeira embaixo do sombreiro e começou a comer.

Mas ela comia sem vontade alguma.

- Está ruim? – fiz uma falsa careta.

- Não... está uma delícia. – ela sorriu. – Eu acho que estou indisposta, só isso.

- O que você está sentindo? – perguntei preocupado.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – ela revirou os olhos. – É só uma vertigem ou algo do tipo.

Ela colocou o prato quase intacto em cima da mesa ao seu lado e deixou o suco entre as mãos.

- Deve ter sido por causa do sol hoje de manhã. – eu disse. – Não devíamos ter dormido na praia.

- É... deve ter sido. – ela deu de ombros.

- Toma o suco. – eu apontei pro copo. – Se for isso vai melhorar se você se hidratar direitinho.

Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez e bebeu todo o suco, deixando o copo ao lado do prato quando acabou.

Nós ficamos quase a tarde toda na piscina. Eu dentro e Bella tomando sol do lado de fora. Quer dizer, nem tomando sol, já que ela estava na sombra e ainda de calça quando dormiu na espreguiçadeira.

Mas infelizmente eu tive que acordá-la.

O mundo real nos chamava e precisávamos voltar pra NY hoje.

Eu não queria ir embora e sei que Bella também não.

Era como se eu tivesse a sensação que quando saíssemos daquela casa a magia acabaria... a carruagem viraria abóbora e só me restaria algo dela pra me lembrar que um dia ela foi real.

Eu sacudi a cabeça irritado, tentando afastar aquela sensação estranha e ruim de mim, mas só consegui isso quando estava beijando Bella e sussurrando o enquanto nos amávamos.

O vôo foi tranqüilo e em 3 horas chegamos no aeroporto de NY.

Jasper e Alice nos pegaram e acabamos saindo pra jantar juntos.

Comemos comida japonesa. Desde aquele dia em que Bella conheceu oficialmente meus irmãos e Alicia, ela tinha se viciado em comida japonesa.

Chegamos em casa já eram quase 10 horas da noite e tudo que eu queria era deitar ao lado da minha mulher e dormir até amanhã, mas precisamente, até a hora do almoço.

Eu tinha plantão, então eu tinha que descansar pra não fazer alguma besteira no hospital.

Quando chegamos em casa só tivemos o trabalho de tirar nossas roupas e deitar na cama.

Eu enrosquei meu corpo no de Bella, por trás do dela. Meu peito em suas costas e meus braços a abraçando apertado.

- Eu amei nossa viagem. – ela disse baixinho.

- Vamos fazer mais vezes. – eu disse. – Eu ainda tenho uns dias de férias pra tirar no hospital... nós podíamos ir até sua cidade. – eu disse. – Sue ficaria feliz de te ver.

Bella falava de Sue como uma filha falaria de sua mãe e faziam 2 anos que elas não se viam. Desde a morte de Charlie.

- Ela vai adorar te conhecer. – ela disse desenhando com seu indicador no dorso da minha mãe que deslizava por sua barriga. – Deus! Eu estou tão cansada... – ela resmungou. – Eu dormiria 3 dias seguidos.

Nós rimos juntos e eu beijei seu ombro nu.

- Boa noite borboleta. – eu sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu me sinto uma borboleta. – ela assentiu de olhos fechados e um sorriso lindo nos lábios. – Você faz com que eu me sinta uma... você me deu essa liberdade Edward.

- Eu amo você anjo, é só por isso. – minha voz saiu embargada.

Toda vez que ela falava do seu passado um nó se formava na minha garganta. E saber que eu fui responsável por resgatar os sonhos e desejos da minha menina fazia meu peito inflar de orgulho e amor por ela.

Logo Bella dormiu e eu me lembrei que daqui a 3 dias fariam 3 meses que Bella estava comigo.

Se a proposta ainda existisse ela iria embora e eu nunca mais a veria.

Mas eu não contava que eu fosse me apaixonar pelo coração mais lindo do mundo.

E nem que eu fosse ser amado.

Eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa como eu, com um coração duro e fechado, pudesse sentir esse tipo se sentimento.

É claro que eu sabia o que era o amor...

...Mas o amor materno e fraternal...

Não o amor carnal, o amor por uma mulher. Um amor que me fazia querer parar de respirar se fosse preciso pra vê-la sorrir.

Um amor que me fazia querer voltar pra um passado que eu tentei enterrar durante 15 anos. Que me fazia desejar matar quem quer que a faça mal.

Um amor incondicional, verdadeiro e o melhor... correspondido.

- x -


	23. Cap 21

_**Olá meninas, prontas para o drama? Rsrs**_

_**Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e todas as reviews que vocês tem me mandado.**_

_**Se eu não respondi me desculpe, mas eu estou sempre fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo...rsrs**_

_**Bjs e espero que gostem do cap.**_

_****_

"_Quando vejo seu sorriso  
Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar  
E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri...  
Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente minha alma  
E eu sei que descobrirei no meu íntimo que posso ser o primeiro_

Nunca deixarei você cair  
Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre  
Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso  
Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu

Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem  
As estações estão mudando  
As ondas se quebrando  
Todas as estrelas caem por nós  
Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem  
Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro

Nunca deixarei você cair  
Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre  
Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso  
Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu

Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração  
Por favor, não o jogue fora  
Por que eu estou aqui por você  
Por favor não se vá  
Por favor diga que você vai ficar, ficar

Me use como você quiser  
Me use sutilmente só por emoção  
E eu sei que ficarei bem  
Embora meus céus se tornem cinza

Nunca deixarei você cair  
Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre  
Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso  
Mesmo que salvar você me mande pro céu."

Your Guardian Angel - _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_.

****

**- Bella POV:**

Faziam 3 dias que havíamos chegado de Miami e sem dúvida aqueles foram os melhores dias da minha vida até hoje.

Estar apenas com Edward não tinha preço.

Tudo bem que ficávamos a maior parte do tempo sozinhos em casa, mas em Miami foi diferente... era como mágica.

E até hoje eu me arrependo de ter voltado de lá.

Se dependesse de mim, e eu sei que de Edward também, ainda estaríamos lá.

Nos amando na praia ou na piscina... cada toque que Edward me dava era como se fosse o primeiro e eu ficava arrepiada só de pensar.

Hoje fazia 3 meses que eu estava em Manhattan com Edward.

Ele nunca verbalizou sua vontade de que eu ficasse, mas eu sabia que essa era a nossa vontade, por isso, nem passou pela minha cabeça em algum momento, ir embora.

Eu suspirei ao lembrar que ele havia me pedido em casamento. Foi tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intenso, tão romântico.

Eu nunca, na minha vida, amaria uma pessoa como eu amo Edward.

Rolei na cama atrás do seu corpo, mas não o achei.

Levantei minha cabeça e vi que ele não estava no banheiro também.

Eu vesti meu roupão e fui até a cozinha.

- Bom dia Lita. – a cumprimentei. – Edward?

- No escritório dele Sra. Cullen, desde manhã cedo. – ela respondeu.

Eu tentei esconder meu sorriso bobo ao ser chamada de Sra. Cullen, mas não consegui. Tenho certeza que ele iluminou a cozinha inteiro.

- Obrigada Lita. – ela sorriu de volta e eu entrei no corredor pra ir até o escritório de Edward.

Eu vi, quando passei pela sala, que ainda não eram nem 9 da manhã.

Por Deus! O que Edward fazia fora da cama uma hora dessas? Ele tinha plantão hoje à noite e sabia que tinha que descansar.

Eu parei em frente à porta do seu escritório e vi que ela estava entreaberta. Eu ia entrar quando ouvi a voz firme e irritada de Edward ecoar pelo corredor.

- Emmett... não existe eu e ela... esquece isso. – ele disse. Parecia irritado. - Emmett não aconteceu nada entre eu e ela. Coloca isso na sua cabeça. Eu. Não. Quero. Ela e ponto. Entendeu? – ele pausou. - Eu sei que ela é gostosa Emm, mas é maior vagabunda e você sabe que eu não gosto de mulher assim. Nunca gostei. Esse tipo igual a ela... o tipo que é tímida e envolvente, mas quando quer te arrasta pro inferno, esse é o pior tipo de puta que existe. Não obrigado, não tenho interesse. – eu levei a mão a minha boca tentando prender o grito que queria sair pela minha garganta. - Claro que sim. Ela me basta. – ele pausou - Não Emmett. A partir de hoje ela não é nada pra mim. Eu vou dar um gelo pra afastá-la lentamente e sem que ela perceba e fique magoada comigo. Além de coisas que a boa educação manda... eu não quero mais nada dela. Acabou o joguinho que ela faz comigo... tentando me envolver e me jogar na dela. Eu não vou cair. – ela pausou novamente - Caralho Emmett! Porque você está insistindo nisso? – sua voz estava áspera e rude. Ele estava irritado ao falar com seu irmão. - Eu não a amo Emmett. Nunca amei... eu acho que só estava enrolando ela esse tempo todo...

Eu não quis mais ouvir. Eu não precisava ouvir aquilo.

Nesse momento eu já chorava.

Eu saí do corredor lentamente, na ponta dos pés pra que ele não me percebesse ali e fui pro quarto.

Eu estava chocada e incrédula. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre mim, mas eu não queria acreditar nisso... eu não podia acreditar nisso.

Ele nunca tinha se referido a mim daquela maneira. _Uma puta_, ele disse.

Ele nunca havia me condenado ou me julgado pelo meu passado e pelo que eu era e agora isso.

Tudo de uma vez só... eu não podia acreditar que era de mim que ele falava.

Oh Deus! Não podia ser!

Eu precisava pensar.

Me troquei rapidamente colocando uma roupa de frio qualquer e sai. Sem nada. Não levei bolsa, nem ao menos meu celular.

Eu tinha marcado com Seth na NYU, mas eu não tinha condições de ir. Seth não podia me ver chorando e nervosa desse jeito.

Ele tem sido um irmão pra mim desde que veio morar em NY pra cursar educação física na NYU e com certeza ele contaria a Sue.

Sue estava tão feliz com a minha felicidade. Ela disse que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz desde que sai de Forks.

Eu contei a ela sobre Edward e que estávamos planejando visitá-los, mas isso não vai mais acontecer.

Eu pensei no pedido de casamento que Edward havia me feito em Miami. As inúmeras vezes que ele disse que me amava. A forma como ele fazia amor comigo, uma forma que nenhum outro havia feito... só com ele eu tinha sentido prazer. Eu gostava de imaginar que foi com ele que eu perdi minha virgindade, com meu amor...

Como eu posso voltar pra ele se ele pensa aquelas coisas de mim. Ele disse uma puta... pro irmão dele!

Deus! Quantas vezes ele não deve ter falado mal de mim pelas costas? Rido de mim quando me ouvia dizer que o amava?

Que estúpida e ingênua que eu fui... imaginar que alguém como Edward poderia me amar de verdade.

Pensar que um dia um homem fosse querer meu coração ao invés do meu corpo.

Pensar que eu merecia ser amada...

A quem eu queria enganar?

Minha vida era suja.

Meu passado é imundo. Meu presente não existe e eu não tenho futuro...

Eu fiquei horas andando nas ruas de NY até eu tomar a minha decisão.

Quando deu 8 horas eu voltei pra casa de Edward e fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

Graças a Deus nem ele e nem Lita estavam em casa.

Eu joguei minhas coisas numa bolsa de viagem. Somente as coisas que ainda eram minhas. As que Edward havia me comprado eu deixaria ali. Quem sabe sua próxima puta não vestisse o mesmo número que eu.

Peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal e também as coloquei dentro da bolsa.

Eu vi uma foto nossa que tiramos numa daquelas máquinas de fotos instantâneas quando fomos ao parque em Coney Island.

Eu a tirei do porta-retrato e coloquei dentro da bolsa.

Eu precisava de alguma coisa que me provasse que ele foi real. Que o conto de fadas que eu vivi durante 3 meses foi real.

Eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer, mas ele não me queria. Eu tinha ouvido isso da sua boca, suas próprias palavras.

Eu ia deixar o cartão de crédito em cima do criado mudo, mas eu precisaria dele pra comprar minha passagem pra Forks.

Não tinha outro lugar que eu queria estar senão lá.

Depois eu daria um jeito de avisá-lo sobre o cartão e dizer a ele que eu não usei nem 20% do dinheiro que tinha na conta que ele me deu.

Eu não queria nada dela. Nunca quis...

Tudo que eu queria era o seu amor, mas ele era falso e agora nem isso existia mais.

Eu peguei meu celular e liguei pra Seth, assim que me acalmei.

- Bella! – ele atendeu preocupado.

- Oi Seth, está no campus? – perguntei.

- Sim, onde você está? – ele perguntou. – Você não veio na hora que marcamos e eu te liguei, me desculpe, mas Edward atendeu e ele parecia meio irritado por eu ter te ligado. Eu tentei explicar a ele quem eu era, mas ele desligou o telefone.

- Isso não importa mais Seth. – eu disse segurando o nó na minha garganta. – Eu posso ir pro seu apartamento? Roger vai se importar? É só até eu conseguir uma passagem pra Forks.

- Vocês brigaram? – ele perguntou com cautela.

- Nós terminamos Seth. – eu já chorava.

- Por minha causa Bells? – ele perguntou triste.

- Não, não. Só problemas. – eu o tranqüilizei. – Eu não posso ir pro meu apartamento.

Falei pensando em Jacob.

Tudo que eu menos precisava era que ele me encontrasse.

- Venha Bella, vou te esperar na portaria. – ele disse.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Eu tinha que me despedir de Edward. Ele podia não me amar, mas eu o amava como a minha própria vida.

Eu fui até seu escritório e escrevi uma carta pra ele.

A deixei em cima da cama e sai.

Eu chorava copiosamente quando sai do prédio, fazendo o porteiro e o taxista me perguntarem diversas vezes se eu estava bem.

Não, eu não estava bem!

Minha vontade era gritar pra quem quisesse ouvir!

Eu estava quebrada...

Meu coração partido em mil pedaços e espalhados ao vento...

Meu corpo doía e meu estômago dava voltas na minha barriga me fazendo sentir o gosto amargo da bile em minha boca.

Eu não demorei muito até chegar ao alojamento de Seth. Ele teria que me manter escondida ali até eu ir embora.

Ele não me perguntou o que houve apenas me deixou chorar em seu abraço como fazíamos antigamente.

Seth era um ano mais novo que eu e era o irmão que eu nunca tive. Assim como sua irmã Leah.

Em algum momento eu adormeci na cama de Seth e tudo que eu queria era acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

Que Edward estaria ao meu lado alisando meus cabelos e dizendo que me amava.

Se não fosse pesadelo, sinceramente, eu preferia nem acordar.

**- Edward POV:**

Não eram nem 7 da manhã e eu já estava de pé.

Na verdade, eu nem me lembro de ter dormido naquele dia.

Eu estava ansioso pra caralho pra que o dia amanhecesse.

Eu olhei o relógio durante toda a madrugada e como se soubessem, os ponteiros me passavam pra trás, rodando cada vez mais lentos.

Até que eu não agüentei mais e resolvi levantar.

Eu fui até o closet e abri minha caixa de medicamentos. Uma que eu mantinha em casa, pra se usar em caso de emergências.

Eu peguei a caixinha preta de veludo que eu tinha deixado lá dentro e abri.

Os anéis de ouro branco que eu tinha comprado pra dar a Bella reluziram em contraste com a luz fluorescente do closet e meu peito se apertou de insegurança.

Eram dois. Um era um solitário e o outro uma aliança. Eram pra ser usados juntos... simbolizando eu e ela.

Eu os peguei e li mais uma vez o que eu havia mandado que gravassem dentro deles.

No solitário tinha sido gravado_..."Always be my butterfly..."._

E na aliança_... "...my Angel."_

Eu sorri enquanto as digitais do meu polegar passavam pelo metal frio. Ela sempre seria minha borboleta, meu anjo... sempre.

Eu sei que ela já tinha aceitado se casar comigo, mas fazer o pedido formalmente, usando um anel desse jeito me deixava inseguro.

E tudo que eu queria, era que ela se jogasse nos meus braços depois que eu deslizasse o anel por seu dedo.

Eu me ajoelharia se ela quisesse... eu faria tudo que ela quisesse.

Bastava ela me pedir... e seria dela.

Eu deixei pra fazer o pedido hoje porque era um dia especial e de certa forma irônico.

No dia que ela teria que ir embora porque seu prazo havia acabado eu pediria a ela pra ficar pra sempre.

Alice e minha mãe já estavam avisadas e animadas com o nosso casamento.

Bastaria Bella definir a data e tudo estaria pronto. Eu esperaria o tempo que ela quisesse... desde que durante esse tempo ela ficasse aqui comigo.

Eu guardei os anéis na caixa de novo e sai do closet.

Depositei um beijo nos cabelos da minha Bella adormecida e fui até a cozinha.

- Bom dia Lita. – a cumprimentei pegando um copo de água.

- Bom dia Sr. Cullen. – ela sorriu. – Seu irmão, o Emmett, ligou cedo e pediu que o retornasse assim que acordasse.

- Obrigado, eu vou ligar pra ele. – eu saí da cozinha e fui pro meu escritório.

Eu tinha que revisar uns prontuários antes do plantão de hoje e ainda não tinha aprontado nada.

Quando eu comecei a mexer nos meus prontuários, meu celular apitou num alerta de mensagem.

"_Preciso falar com você viado! É sobre a Vic!"_

Era Emmett e só pelo fato dele ter citado Victoria eu desisti de ligar pra ele.

Mas meus planos foram por água a baixo quando ele me ligou não uma, mas cinco vezes seguidas.

Na quinta eu atendi.

- Fala Emmett. – atendi mal humorado.

- Que porra seu viado! Porque você não me atende? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Porque eu não estou a fim de falar o que você quer ouvir. – expliquei calmamente.

- Sobre você e a Vic? – ele perguntou.

- Emmett... não existe eu e ela... esquece isso. – pedi.

- Mas Edward, a mulher esteve aqui em casa e eu ouvi o que ela contou pra Rose sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês no hospital. – ele disse.

Ele se referia ao fato de eu acordar plantão passado com Victoria nua em cima de mim e tentando me beijar. Assim que eu acordei a joguei no chão assustado e tivemos uma discussão feia trancados na sala de estar dos médicos. Depois que os ânimos se acalmaram eu disse a ela calmamente que eu amava Bella e que iria me casar com ela.

- Emmett não aconteceu nada entre eu e ela. Coloca isso na sua cabeça. Eu. Não. Quero. Ela e ponto. Entendeu? – perguntei com ironia.

- Porque cara? Ela é maior gostosa e fica se esfregando em você. É por causa de Bella? Vocês estão tão sérios assim.

- Eu sei que ela é gostosa Emm, mas é maior vagabunda e você sabe que eu não gosto de mulher assim. Nunca gostei. – falei. – Esse tipo igual a ela... o tipo que é tímida e envolvente, mas quando quer te arrasta pro inferno, esse é o pior tipo de puta que existe. Não obrigado, não tenho interesse.

- Mas é por causa de Bella? – me perguntou de novo.

- Claro que sim. Ela me basta. – disse simplesmente.

- Victoria não tem chances então? – perguntou divertido.

- Não Emmett. – revirei os olhos. – A partir de hoje ela não é nada pra mim. Eu vou dar um gelo pra afastá-la lentamente e sem que ela perceba e fique magoada comigo. Além de coisas que a boa educação manda... eu não quero mais nada dela. Acabou o joguinho que ela faz comigo... tentando me envolver e me jogar na dela. Eu não vou cair.

- Nenhuma outra mulher? Jessica? – ele perguntou.

- Caralho Emmett! Porque você está insistindo nisso? – eu disse irritado.

- Por nada cara, eu só achava que você amava Jessica. Vocês ficaram tanto tempo juntos e... – eu o cortei.

- Eu não a amo Emmett. Nunca amei... eu acho que só estava enrolando ela esse tempo todo. – eu disse triste. Eu odiava me lembrar como eu usei Jessica.

- Então é somente Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Só ela Emmett. Nunca mais existiu outra. – eu disse sorrindo ao me lembrar de Bella. – Eu vou pedi-la em casamento hoje.

- Já? – ele engasgou. - Não está cedo demais?

- Não. – eu disse firme. – Eu tenho certeza que eu a quero pra sempre e o sentimento é mútuo. Vou fazer o pedido amanhã quando chegar do plantão.

- Boa sorte então e eu prometo não ficar tentando te empurrar nenhuma outra mulher. – ele gargalhou.

- Eu te agradeceria. – também ri.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Depois que coloquei meu celular em cima da mesa eu sabia que não ia conseguir me concentrar nos prontuários.

Eu precisava ver Bella. Nem que fosse vê-la dormindo.

Mas quando eu cheguei ao quarto ela não estava lá e seu celular estava em cima do criado mudo.

Eu perguntei e Lita por ela, mas ela simplesmente me disse "Saiu Sr. Cullen."

Eu sabia que ela ficaria bem e pelo centro. Ela não iria ao Brooklyn sozinha, ela sabia que isso me aborreceria e que a colocaria em perigo. Talvez estivesse com Alice ou Ângela.

Liguei pra Alice e com ela Bella não estava.

Como eu não tinha o telefone de Ângela, eu resolvi esperar ela voltar.

Eu ouvi o celular dela tocar e corri até o quarto pra atendê-lo. De repente era ela.

Mas era um número não identificado.

- Bella? – um homem perguntou assim que eu abri o aparelho.

- Não, não é a Bella. – falei tentando conter minha raiva por um homem estar ligando pra ela.

- Oh me desculpe. É porque marcamos a uma hora atrás e ela não veio. Fiquei preocupado com ela. – ele disse.

Marcou? Como?

- Ela não está. – eu disse sendo grosso e esperando que Bella chegasse e me explicasse logo aquela merda.

- É Edward? Eu sou... – eu o cortei antes que eu não gostasse nem um pouco do que ele iria falar.

- Olha, a Bella não está. Liga mais tarde, ok? – e desliguei a ligação com vontade de jogar o celular longe.

Eu não consegui fazer mais nada depois daquela ligação.

O lado negro da minha consciência gritava pra mim que poderia ser algum cliente, novo ou antigo, mas eu logo afastei esse pensamento.

Eu confiava cegamente em Bella.

Logo deu o horário do meu plantão e eu tive que sair de casa.

Eu sabia que seria mais uma noite/madrugada de merda.

Além de não ter notícias de Bella, tinha Victoria e a maldita ligação daquele homem.

Mas graças a Deus o plantão passou rápido e logo eu estava voltando pra casa.

Minha única vontade era deitar ao lado dela e dormir abraçado ao seu corpo quente e pequeno.

Quando entrei no apartamento, Lita estava inquieta na sala.

- Algum problema Lita? – perguntei a ela.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas logo a fechou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela estava começando a me assustar. – Cadê Bella Lita? Onde ela está?

Eu me movi pra ir em direção ao corredor, mas sua voz me parou.

- Sr. Cullen? – eu virei e a encarei. – A senhora não está no quarto. – ela disse angustiada.

- Ela saiu? – perguntei surpreso. – Tão cedo.

- Ela não dormiu em casa Sr. Cullen. – ela disse triste.

- Como não? – eu fui até o quarto e vi a cama feita, intacta. – Ela disse onde ia? Você a viu ontem? – perguntei a ela quando voltei a sala.

- Não, mas... eu... eu achei isso em cima da cama. – ela me estendeu uma folha de papel.

Eu a olhei confuso e peguei a folha. Notando a caligrafia perfeita de Bella ali.

- Me desculpe, eu li. – Lita disse chorando. – Estava aberto em cima da cama e quando eu fui ajeitar as coisas... me perdoe Sr. Cullen.

- Está tudo bem Lita. – a tranqüilizei.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela murmurou antes de sair da sala em direção a cozinha.

Eu fui pro meu escritório e me tranquei lá.

Eu deixei a carta de Bella, com a escrita voltada pra baixo, em cima da mesa e me sentei na poltrona.

Eu olhava aquela folha de papel com medo.

Eu estava com medo do que estava escrito ali.

Bella havia sumido desde ontem no final da manhã, ou seja, já fazia um dia que ela tinha ido embora e nem um telefonema.

Lita disse que sentia muito quando me deu a carta e isso fez meu peito apertar com o coração louco batendo dentro dele.

Eu acendi um cigarro e peguei a carta. Minhas mãos tremiam, mas eu precisava ler. Eu precisava entender o que Bella estava fazendo.

"_Edward, se você está lendo isso agora é porque eu já não estou mais na sua vida. Desculpe-me por ser fraca e ter ido embora sem me despedir de você, mas eu não conseguiria olhos nos seus olhos e ver a mentira que os últimos 3 meses foram em minha vida. Me dói saber que tudo que vivemos não passou de uma mentira. Eu queria acreditar que não, mas eu descobri ser verdade. Eu vivi meus melhores dias ao seu lado e não me arrependo de nenhuma deles, mas saber o que você pensa de mim me quebrou. Eu não estava pronta pra saber sobre isso, talvez meu desejo fosse continuar vivendo uma farsa... eu não sei. Você me ensinou muitas coisas e uma delas eu aprendi hoje. Não existe contos de fadas, nem príncipes que salvam princesas, não existe amor correspondido mutuamente... não existem borboletas na nossa história. Eu não fui feita pra estar ao seu lado e me perdoe por isso. Eu queria muito, muito mesmo merecer o seu amor, mas meu coração não é puro, meu corpo não é puro. O seu dinheiro está na conta, eu não usei. Eu nunca o quis, desde quando você fez aquela proposta eu já sabia que não era seu dinheiro que eu queria... e por 3 meses você me deu o que eu precisava, mas agora acabou. Tudo acaba e nada, nunca é pra sempre. Eu espero que você seja feliz. Que você encontre uma mulher integra que seja merecedora do seu amor..._

_Eu sei que eu não tenho esse direito, mas eu amo você._

_Isabella Swan."_

Que merda ela tinha feito?

O que ela queria dizer com "mentira nos últimos 3 meses"?

Eu nunca menti pra ela, nunca!

Será que ela ficou sabendo das investidas de Victoria e tinha interpretado tudo errado?

Eu jamais faria isso com ela... Bella era minha vida.

- O que você está fazendo Bella? – sussurrei pra mim mesmo agarrando meus cabelos.

Eu me levantei e peguei a chave do carro no aparador da sala.

Eu dirigi como um louco até o Brooklyn. Pela primeira vez eu não senti medo de entrar lá.

Eu só tinha uma coisa na mente... achá-la e levá-la de volta pra casa.

A nossa casa!

Quando cheguei até o seu antigo apartamento, ele estava vazio e ainda sem porta.

Do mesmo jeito que ele estava quando eu estive com Bella aqui a 3 meses atrás.

Eu me sentei em sua cama e esfreguei a palma no rosto.

Derrotado, frustrado... abandonado.

Eu peguei meu celular enquanto pensava em um lugar que ela pudesse estar.

Até pra casa da minha mãe e de Alice eu tinha ligado, mas ela não estava lá.

Então eu liguei pra minha única solução.

Jenks.

- Sr. Cullen? – ele atendeu.

- Bom dia Jenks. Eu preciso de um serviço seu. – falei.

- É só dizer e será feito Edward. – ele disse divertido.

- Eu preciso que você procure uma pessoa pra mim. Revire NY se for preciso, eu quero saber onde ela está pra ontem. – eu suspirei. – O nome dela é Isabella Marie Swan, mas podem chamá-la de Kitty.

- Algum lugar específico? – ele perguntou.

- Bares e boates, principalmente no Brooklyn. – eu disse nervoso. – Procure nas casas de prostituição também Jenks.

Deus! Como me doía falar isso.

Bella estaria fincando uma faca no meu peito se tivesse voltado praquela vida.

Eu me despedi de Jenks e desliguei.

Eu voltei pra casa e assim que cheguei tive que ligar pra minha mãe e explicar o motivo de estar procurando Bella.

Como eu iria explicar a ela que Bella foi embora, se nem ao menos eu sabia o motivo?

Eu fui até o closet olhar o anel e perdi a vontade assim que eu vi que ela levou todas as coisas que ela trouxe do seu apartamento no Brooklyn.

- Por favor, meu anjo, não faça isso. – eu supliquei em vão.

Eu não sei como, mas em algum momento eu dormi jogado em minha cama.

Se passaram 4 dias e eu não tinha uma única notícia de Bella.

E aquilo estava me enlouquecendo... literalmente.

Eu acordei naquele dia com meu celular tocando estridente no criado mudo.

Eu peguei irritado e atendi sem nem ao menos olhar o visor.

- Alô? – atendi mal humorado.

- Eu a achei! – a voz de Jenks ecoou pelo aparelho e eu me sentei num único movimento.

Em um milésimo de segundo e eu tinha despertado.

- Onde? Onde ela está Jenks? – perguntei desesperado.

- Ela está trabalhando em um clube no Brooklyn. – ele disse e meu peito se apertou com as suas palavras. – Ela está atendendo pelo nome de Kitty como você disse e está lá todos os dias depois das 10 da noite.

Eu anotei o endereço do tal clube e desliguei.

A ansiedade me corroeu durante todo o dia, até finalmente anoitecer e eu ir atrás dela.

Eu a traria de volta custe o que custar.

Eu cheguei ao clube por volta das 10:30 e não era o clube de Jacob. Era outro.

Eu entrei, meus olhos procurando por ela em toda a parte, mas eu não a vi.

Me sentei e pedi um whisky.

- Kitty trabalha aqui? – eu perguntei a garçonete que anotava meu pedido.

- Sua preferência é ela? – eu senti malícia na sua voz.

- Não... eu apenas preciso falar com ela. – eu disse.

- Devo anunciar quem? – ela perguntou mascando vulgarmente seu chiclete.

- Diga que é Edward.

Ela assentiu e saiu da mesa.

Minutos depois voltou com uma dose pura de whisky e disse que tinha avisado Bella pra mim.

Eu devo ter esperado ela por horas, até ela aparecer em minha mesa linda como sempre.

Ela vestia o mesmo vestido de couro, justo e curto, que as outras garçonetes também vestiam.

- Edward... – eu a cortei.

- Eu vi te buscar Bella e não me diga que você não irá comigo. – eu disse sério e firme.

- Meu nome não é Bella. – ela disse me encarando.

- Eu não vou chamá-la por aquele apelido ridículo Isabella. O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei alterado.

- Trabalhando. Não vê? – perguntou com ironia.

- Você não precisa trabalhar. Eu te dou tudo que você quiser, só... vamos embora, ok? – eu disse cansado.

Eu estava com raiva por ela estar ali, mas não queria perder a oportunidade de conseguir levá-la pra casa.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Edward. Eu preciso trabalhar. – ela mudou o apoio do corpo, se apoiando na outra perna. – Se você não vai pedir nada, então me dê licença.

Ela ia sair, mas eu me levantei e a segurei pelo braço.

- Vá pegar suas coisas Isabella. Nós precisamos conversar. – eu disse entre os dentes. Tentando não descontar minha raiva nela.

- Você... está me... machucando. – ela disse também entre os dentes.

Antes que eu pudesse soltá-la e pedir desculpas, eu recebi uma gravata no pescoço e fui jogado na rua.

- Ela não é uma puta imbecil! Portanto, ninguém toca nela! – um cara negro, alto e forte gritou pra mim. – E vai andando antes que eu te leve a sala do chefe. Você não vai gostar de ir pra lá.

Eu não fui embora. Eu não podia ir.

Bella me devia uma explicação. Uma explicação que eu demorei quatro dias pra ouvir.

Eu devo ter ficado cerca de umas 4 horas sentado do outro lado da calçada. Vigiando a entrada principal e o beco onde ficava uma entrada dos funcionários, a mesma porta por onde me escorraçaram.

Lá pelas 4 da manhã Bella saiu.

Ela vestia roupas normais agora. Um jeans justo no corpo, algumas blusas de frio, botas de couro e uma mochila nos ombros.

- Bella! – a chamei.

Ela fingiu que não ouviu e passou a andar mais rápido.

Eu corri até ela e a segurei pelo braço.

- Você não acha que me deve uma explicação? – eu perguntei. – Não fuja de mim, nós precisamos conversar.

- Eu não te devo nada Edward. – ela puxou seu braço da minha mão.

- Me deixe te levar em casa então. – pedi. – São quase 5 da manhã.

Ela parou e suspirou. Quando se virou ela disse.

- Eu vou aceitar, mas só porque estou cansada e não tenho dinheiro pra um taxi. – ela voltou até mim e nós andamos até o meu carro.

Nós ficamos em silêncio durante todo o caminho.

Eu queria falar. Eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas agora não era a hora. Eu ia esperar que estivéssemos em seu apartamento.

Assim que chegamos eu abri a porta pra ela como eu sempre fazia e subi com ela.

O apartamento continuava o mesmo, mas agora a porta estava no lugar.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntei triste. – Porque você foi embora Bella?

Ela jogou a mochila na cama e se virou pra me encarar.

- Essa é fácil Edward, nosso tempo acabou. – ela deu um sorriso irônico. – Sua proposta era de 3 meses... nosso relacionamento tinha prazo de validade.

- Você sabia que eu não pensava assim... – falei num fio de voz.

- Não, eu não sabia Edward. Eu era apenas uma puta... – ela fez aquela cara de desafio.

- Você nunca foi isso pra mim. – me defendi. – Eu am... – ela me cortou.

- Não diga isso. – ela me advertiu. – Não diga, por favor.

- O que está acontecendo Bella? Eu juro que não estou entendendo. – eu disse desesperado. – O que quer que eu tenha feito ou falado, eu te peço perdão, mesmo sem saber o que é... eu só quero que você volte pra casa anjo.

- Não me chame assim Edward. – ela fechou os olhos. – E a minha casa é aqui!

- Não, não é! – eu disse irritado. – Sua casa é comigo!

- Vai embora, por favor. – ela pediu se sentando na cama.

Ela ficou pálida de repente e eu me culpei por estar discutindo com ela.

- Você está se vendendo de novo Bella? – eu fiz calmamente a pergunta que mais me torturava.

- Agora não. – ela me olhou. – Eu não tenho me sentido bem, então Carl está me deixando apenas servir, mas quando eu melhorar isso é bem provável de acontecer.

- Você está me castigando é isso? – me joguei de joelhos ao chão perto dela. – Me diga o que eu fiz Bella, seja o que for eu vou consertar.

- Você não fez nada Edward, apenas acabou nosso tempo e eu fui requisitada por outros clientes. Eu precisava de dinheiro. – ela disse sem me olhar.

- Você tinha clientes quando estava comigo? – perguntei chocado.

Ela assentiu.

- Tinha, já falei que precisava de dinheiro. – ela me olhou.

- Eu te dava dinheiro Bella e você nunca usou. – eu disse esgotado.

- Eu me envolvi com você Edward e isso nunca deveria ter acontecido. Eu me deixei levar porque eu nunca tinha sido "puta de luxo" de ninguém e acho que por causa do tempo que ficamos juntos acabei me confundindo.

- Então, era só dinheiro? – eu assenti furioso. – O tempo todo era dinheiro?

- O sexo também era bom. – ela disse.

Ela estava me matando. Lenta e dolorosamente cravando uma faca no meu peito.

- Você disse que me amava Bella. – a lembrei com a voz embargada.

- Edward... – sua voz saiu carregada de sarcasmo. – O que você espera quando uma pessoa te diz uma coisa dessas? – eu a lhei incrédulo. – Eu só retribuía a sua expectativa. Quando você dizia que me amava, eu era obrigada a lhe dizer o mesmo.

Uma lágrima idiota escorreu pelo meu rosto e eu deixei ela fazer o seu caminho. Eu não estava com vergonha de chorar, ela estava me tirando tudo que eu tinha a sangue frio e sua feição me mostrava que ela não se importava nem um pouco.

Eu me levantei e sem dizer uma palavra saí do seu apartamento.

Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Tão cego?

Eu dirigi de volta a Manhattan sendo cegado pelas lágrimas grossas em meus olhos.

Quando cheguei em casa tomei 5 comprimidos de calmante e em meia hora eu estava apagado.

Eu só esperava que eles fizessem o efeito que eu esperava e não que me fizesse apenas dormir.

**- Bella POV:**

Eu caí no chão, entorpecida e arrependida de todas as mentiras que eu acabara de dizer a Edward.

Nem uma palavra do que eu disse a ele era verdade e dizê-las acabou comigo.

Mas eu precisava me afastar dele e só encontrei esse jeito... o ferindo.

Eu não queria que ele voltasse pra minha vida e continuássemos a viver a farsa que o nosso "amor" era.

Não existia amor. Não da parte dele.

Minha vontade era de correr atrás dele e dizer que tudo era mentira, que eu o amava, mas que suas palavras me feriram.

Deus! Eu precisava dele! Tanto que doía fisicamente.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu corri pro banheiro pra vomitar. Todo o lanche que eu fiz no clube indo embora pela descarga.

Na verdade, vomitar tinha virado como uma rotina pra mim. Isso já estava me cansando. Isso e Ângela dizendo que eu precisava de um médico.

Eu tinha voltado a trabalhar porque eu precisava voltar pra Forks, mas não queria usar o dinheiro de Edward e ser apenas mais um motivo pra ele dizer alguma coisa sobre a "sua puta". Por isso, eu trabalharia no clube até conseguir o dinheiro da passagem e chegando em Forks eu me viraria por lá.

Mas eu jamais me prostituiria de novo. Eu deixei isso bem claro a Carl quando ele me contratou.

Eu podia não ter a liberdade de uma borboleta, mas nunca mais seria como uma lagarta.

Eu lavei meu rosto e voltei pro quarto.

Eu peguei minhas malas, que já estavam prontas e esperando o momento que eu poderia ir pra Forks, e saí.

Eu ia engolir meu orgulho e usar o dinheiro de Edward pra comprar a passagem. Eu só precisava sair dali, de NY e quando eu tivesse o que eu gastei, eu sabia a sua conta, eu devolveria.

Eu chamei um taxi na rua e pedi que antes do aeroporto ele parasse no banco. Eu saquei a quantia da passagem, quebrei o cartão e o joguei na lixeira.

Eu ainda consegui uma passagem pro mesmo dia e avisei Sue que estaria voltando pra Forks. Passei o horário pra ela e ela disse que Leah me pegaria em Seattle.

Eu não estava me sentindo bem e o vôo foi dolorosamente ruim.

Minha cabeça doía com a pressão e meu estômago se contorcia de dor e náuseas.

Eu tinha que me preparar para as perguntas que viriam assim que eu chegasse a Forks.

Eu tinha que dizer a Sue que Edward jamais viria.

E o pior.

Dizer a eles, minha família, porque nós tínhamos nos separado.

- x -


	24. Cap 22

**Olá meninas *corre das pedras***

**Trouxe um cap fresquinho pra dar uma amenizada no drama. =D**

**Espero que gostem. ;)**

**Bjs**

****

_"Eu não tenho bastante certeza de como respirar  
Sem você aqui  
Eu não tenho bastante certeza se eu estou preparado pra dizer adeus  
Para tudo que fomos_

Esteja comigo  
Fique comigo  
Apenas por agora  
Deixe o tempo decidir quando eu não precisarei de você

Minha mão procura pela mão  
Em um quarto escuro  
Eu não encontro você  
Me ajude  
Você está procurando por mim?

Posso sentir... nunca mais  
Minta para mim, estou caindo  
Não posso derrubar você  
Me diga que não preciso de você

Minha mão procura pela mão  
Em um quarto escuro  
Eu não encontro você  
Me ajude  
Você está procurando por mim?

Coloque isso dentro do meu cérebro pra mim  
Me diga como eu devo me sentir  
Aonde tudo irá  
E como eu serei sem você do meu lado

Minha mão procura por sua mão  
Em um quarto escuro  
Eu não encontro você  
Me ajude  
Você está procurando por mim?"

**Need – Hana Pestle.**

****

Eu acordei com vozes no meu quarto.

Mas eu não queria abrir os olhos e deixar que minha família me visse daquele jeito.

Meu corpo doía por ter dormido na mesma posição durante tanto tempo e sinceramente, eu não me importava.

- Carlisle? – minha mãe o chamou. – Acho que ele está acordando.

Houve um silêncio no quarto. Apenas os soluços baixo de Esme eram ouvidos pelo quarto.

- Edward? – meu peito foi sacudido. – Vamos filho, acorde. – ele pediu.

Eu abri meus olhos contra minha vontade e encarei os olhos azuis do meu pai.

- Oh Deus! Graças a Deus! – minha mãe disse aliviada.

- Você está bem? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Estou. – minha voz saiu rouca por causa da garganta seca.

- Tome. – Jasper me estendeu um copo de água e eu me sentei na cama. Ignorando as minhas dores musculares e a minha própria vontade de ficar deitado mais um pouco.

Esme me abraçou quando eu acabei de beber a água e Carlisle se sentou na mesa.

- O que aconteceu meu filho? – meu pai perguntou preocupado.

- Ela foi embora pai. – o nó se formou na minha garganta. – E eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, não vamos falar sobre isso agora. – ele disse. – Quantos você tomou? – ele perguntou me amostrando o frasco do calmante.

- Uns 4 ou 5. – eu disse massageando minhas têmporas. – 5 eu acho.

- Você bebeu? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, uma dose de whisky. – respondi.

- Você tomou isso com a consciência que essa associação poderia te matar Edward? – seu tom de voz era severo.

O que eu poderia dizer?

Mentir e dizer que não?

Eu sabia que calmante e álcool não se misturam, mas eu realmente não me lembrei disso ontem.

Ou eu poderia dizer ele que minha intenção era realmente essa...

- Me desculpe pai. – eu olhei nos seus olhos.

Quando olhei Esme, ela chorava e tapava a boca com a mão.

- Me desculpe mãe... eu... eu só queria esquecer. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Se matando? – Jasper disse nervoso. – Além de todas as merdas que você passou na vida agora você vai adicionar suicídio ao seu currículo Edward? – ele alterou a voz. – Você dormiu por quase dois dias imbecil e eu juro que se você deixar a mamãe no estado que ela ficou eu mesmo mato você.

- Jasper! – meu pai o repreendeu.

- O quê? – ele perguntou irônico. – Por isso que ele é assim! Vocês sempre passam a mão na cabeça dele. Ele precisa acordar pai! Qual é? Ele vai parar quando? Quando a mamãe tiver um enfarto por causa de tanto se preocupar com ele? – ele me encarou e apontou o dedo pra mim. – Eu espero que você cresça Edward. – eu senti o ácido na sua voz. – E parabéns... você acabou de afastar mais um da sua vida. Eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo sua desgraça de camarote.

Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele querido. – minha mãe me abraçou de novo. – Ele está nervoso e ficou muito preocupado com você.

Eu suspirei derrotado.

Que merda eu estava fazendo com a minha vida? Com a minha família?

Isabella não merece isso. Nem meu ódio ela merece.

Ela merece ser esquecida e tudo o que vivemos apagado.

- Ele está certo, mãe. – eu a olhei. – Me desculpe, isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Querido você precisa se cuidar. – ela disse com lágrima nos olhos. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu antes de você tomar os remédios, mas o que quer que seja pode ser consertado. Vocês se amam tanto Edward...

- Ela não me ama mãe, nunca me amou. – eu disse triste.

Então eu contei pra ela as coisas que Bella havia me falado.

Ela e meu pai ouviram chocados e a única coisa que minha mãe conseguiu dizer foi "Eu não acredito que Bella tenha feito isso".

Eles me disseram que foi Lita que chamou eles quando percebeu que eu não acordava.

Depois de uma longa conversa, minha mãe achou a carta de Bella e chorou ao lê-la.

Ela também me permitiu que eu chorasse um pouco em seu colo.

No final da tarde, eu já estava de banho tomado e alimentado.

Jasper e meu pai tinham ido embora e minha mãe disse que ficaria comigo, pra me fazer companhia.

Mas eu sabia que ela queria me vigiar pra que eu não cometesse mais alguma "loucura".

No outro dia pela amanhã acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça e meu celular tocando.

Era Jessica.

- Oi Jess. – atendi com a voz arrastada.

- Ah merda! Eu sempre esqueço o fuso horário. – ela riu.

- Tudo bem, eu já ia levantar. Você não me acordou. – menti.

- Estou te ligando pra saber se você e Bella viram pro nosso tour? Se lembra? – ela perguntou animada.

Oh Deus!

Eu queria gritar com Jessica e dizer a ela que não proferisse aquele nome, mas me contive.

- Nós não estamos mais juntos Jess. – falei.

- Como não? O que houve? – seu tom de voz mudou pra um preocupado.

- Uma longa história que eu te conto quando chegar a Inglaterra. – eu disse.

- Oh meu Deus! Você vem? – ela quase gritou.

Sim, eu iria.

Seria bom me afastar um pouco e pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias.

Pensar em como minha família vinha sempre antes de qualquer mulher que eu me envolvesse.

Nenhuma merecia ser posta na frente da minha família.

Eu desliguei a ligação depois de dizer a ela que iria amanhã pra Inglaterra. E marcarmos dela e Gale me pegarem no aeroporto de lá.

Eu avisei minha família que estava viajando.

Pedi minha demissão no hospital, mas meu pai não quis me dar. Ele disse que eu voltaria a trabalhar lá logo e apenas me deu as minhas férias que estavam acumuladas.

No dia seguinte meus pais me levavam ao JFK. Meu destino era a Europa.

- Prometa que irá se cuidar meu filho, por favor? – minha mãe pediu.

- Eu vou ficar bem mãe. – dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Nos avise quando chegar, ok? – meu pai pediu.

Eu abracei os dois e embarquei.

O vôo durou quase 7 horas e eu cheguei exausto em Londres.

Jessica e Gale me esperavam no aeroporto e fomos direto pra casa deles. Tudo que eu queria era um banho quente e cama.

Fazia um frio anormal em Londres e eu que sempre achei que o inverno em NY era severo.

Jessica quis conversar, mas eu apenas a disse o básico. Que eu não estava mais com _ela_.

Eu não gostava de falar sobre isso. Eu me forçava a não pensar sobre _ela_ ou o que tivemos juntos.

Ela não tinha o direito de habitar minha mente e invadir meus pensamentos.

Nosso "tour" durou um mês.

Nós conhecemos as principais capitais da Europa e viajar me revigorou. Eu estava me sentindo um adolescente novamente viajando de trem e com apenas uma mochila nas costas. Sem destino, sem perspectiva... onde nós parávamos, ficávamos.

Conhecemos Roma, Paris, Cataluña e Madrid, Lisboa, Atenas, Praga, Frankfurt, Dublin, Istambul e Budapest.

Mas o que mais me encantou foi a região da Toscana na Itália e Frankfurt.

Lá eu comi o melhor _döner kebap da minha vida. E eu achando que o melhor estava em Miami. Nada como um legítimo alemão._

_Quando nossa viagem acabou voltamos pra Londres._

_Eu estava feliz de ver a felicidade de Jessica. Gale era um bom homem pra ela e eles pareciam estar apaixonados._

_Depois de umas semanas em Londres eu me inscrevi em um curso em Oxford._

_Um curso de aperfeiçoamento em gravidez múltipla de alto risco. Fazia tempo que eu queria fazer esse curso e uma das melhores universidades do país me proporcionou isso._

Quando eu percebi já estava na Europa a 3 meses e eu não tinha a menor intenção de voltar a NY.

Eu era feliz em Londres e quase nunca pensava nela.

Seu gosto foi esquecido, assim como seu cheiro. Eu não suportava mais morango ou cereja e assistir comédia me dava náuseas. Eu não queria nada que me lembrasse ela.

Era como se ela nunca tivesse existido...

Eu estava sozinho em casa um dia quando meu telefone tocou.

Era o meu pai. Eu não sabia, mas aquela ligação de apenas alguns minutos mudaria minha vida.

Pra pior ou pra melhor... eu que tinha que decidir.

- Oi pai. – atendi.

- Meu filho! Como está? – ele perguntou animado.

- Bem e todos por ai?

- Bem também. – ele suspirou. – Estamos com saudade Edward. Quando volta?

- Eu não sei pai. – fui sincero. – Ainda vai demorar um pouco. Eu estou gostando de Londres.

- Que bom filho, mas eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer. – ele voltou a ficar animado.

- Pai, se for pra voltar a NY nem adianta. – eu disse.

- Bom, é pra voltar, mas não é NY. – ele disse.

- O que seria então? – perguntei curioso.

- Descobrimos uma gestação múltipla, são gêmeos e sianemes. – ele disse. – O caso foi passado ao Presbiterian como transferência, mas a gravidez é de alto risco e ela não pode ser transferida, então vamos mandar uma equipe até lá. – ele disse. – Já temos um ortopedista, um neurocirurgião infantil, pediatras e só nos falta o obstetra... Como queremos o melhor... Você foi escolhido.

Aquilo era o sonho de qualquer médico. Um caso raro e complicado em suas mãos. Uma responsabilidade que eu me sentia seguro em pegar graças ao curso em Oxford.

Eu não precisava nem pensar. Se fosse em NY eu me viraria, engoliria meus medos e receios e voltaria pra lá.

Ela não merece que eu me prive disso também.

- Eu aceito pai. – disse com a voz firme e animado pra voltar e pegar o caso.

- Eu sabia que aceitaria meu filho, mas você precisa voltar logo. A gravidez já está avançada e iremos depois de amanhã até lá.

- E onde é essa cidade? – perguntei.

- Forks em Washington. – respondeu.

Eu senti um arrepio pelo meu corpo e minha mente idiota projetou o cheiro _dela_ em minhas narinas.

- Edward? – meu pai me chamou.

- Oi pai... me desculpe.

- Quando vem? – ele quis saber.

- Vou resolver agora com a companhia aérea e já te aviso. – eu disse.

- Ótimo! Eu só preciso te avisar uma coisa. – ele disse com cautela. – A ortopedista da equipe é Victoria, algum problema?

- Não pai, nenhum. Victoria é excelente no que faz. – isso eu não podia negar.

Nos despedimos e eu liguei.

Jessica chorou quando eu fui embora e na noite seguinte eu estava entrando na minha cobertura em NY.

Milhares de lembranças assaltando minha mente.

Eu podia ouvir a gargalhada dela ecoando na sala enquanto ela assistia uma comédia qualquer.

Ou imaginá-la nua em cima do piano enquanto eu a tomava ali.

Ela cozinhando descalça na cozinha...

Merda!

Por isso eu não queria voltar pra NY. Ela estava ali naquele apartamento.

Sua presença era quase palpável ali e eu tive que me esforçar pra não quebrar de novo.

Acendi um cigarro e fui até meu closet trocar de roupa.

Quando eu entrei lá a primeira coisa que eu vi foram suas roupas. As roupas que ela tinha comprado depois que chegou aqui.

Eu peguei uma de suas blusas e cheirei.

O cheiro de Dolce Vita ainda estava forte ali e aquela merda fez meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Que merda de homem eu sou?

Nem a mim mesmo eu consigo enganar... eu a amo como se ela ainda fizesse parte da minha vida. Como se ela estivesse ali, na cama, dormindo como um anjo.

O meu anjo.

Eu peguei a caixa de medicamentos e dentro dela a pequena caixinha de veludo preta.

Eu abri e olhei os anéis dentro dela. Meu peito se apertou sabendo que ela nunca saberia deles.

Meu indicador correu pelas letras gravadas e aquilo só me deu mais certeza que eu nunca mais amaria alguém.

Eu não conseguiria substituí-la. Jamais conseguiria.

Eu saí do closet com a caixa de veludo nas mãos.

E enquanto eu fazia minhas malas pra ir pra Forks, ela estava em cima da cama.

Quando acabei, não sei por que, eu senti uma necessidade de levar aquilo comigo.

Talvez os anéis fossem a garantia que ela existiu quando eu olhasse pra eles.

Talvez fosse um meio de lembrar o seu rosto, seu cheiro, seu gosto... tudo que eu achava que eu tinha esquecido, mas que eu estava mentindo pra mim mesmo durante todo esse tempo.

Minha família esteve aqui na manhã seguinte e graças a Deus eu e Jasper estávamos bem.

Eu amava demais meu irmão e ouvi-lo dizer aquelas verdades pra mim só me fez acordar. Ele fez como havia dito, se afastou de mim durante um bom tempo, mas logo ele percebeu que eu havia mudado e voltamos a ser como éramos antigamente.

Eu me despedi deles e embarcamos.

Eu, meu pai e a equipe que estava indo assistir a tal gestante no fim do mundo.

O vôo durou longas 6 horas, afinal era na outra costa do país.

Chegamos de noite em Forks, uma van do hospital foi nos buscar em Seattle e assim que eu cheguei ao hotel que nos reservaram eu apaguei na cama.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, tomei um banho quente e segui pro pequeno restaurante.

Eu estava morrendo de fome e precisava tomar no mínimo um café antes de ir pro hospital e conhecer a paciente.

Quando eu entrei no restaurante eu vi que só tinha uma pessoa lá.

E era Victoria.

Eu pensei em voltar pro meu quarto e esperar mais alguns minutos pra voltar pro restaurante, mas ela já tinha me visto e o pior, me chamou.

Eu andei até ela e a parei a sua mesa.

- Bom dia Victoria.

- Bom dia Edward, pode sentar? Eu queria conversar com você. – ela disse.

Eu assenti, mas antes de me sentar com ela eu me servi com um café da manhã colonial que estava servido no restaurante e voltei a mesa.

- Na verdade, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz nos últimos meses. – ela começou. – Deus! Só de lembrar eu me sinto uma vadia e morro de vergonha de olhar pra você.

- Tudo bem Victoria, vamos esquecer isso, ok? – eu pedi. – Nós precisamos trabalhar juntos pra salvar aquelas 3 vidas e agora é isso que importa.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Nós conversamos sobre amenidades enquanto comíamos e logo o restante da equipe se juntou a nós no restaurante.

A mesma van do hospital que nos pegou no aeroporto nos levou até o hospital depois do café da manhã.

Nós tivemos uma reunião com a equipe e com o obstetra do hospital local, que me passou o caso de Lauren e seus bebês.

O caso era complicado, mas não impossível. Os bebês eram siameses, mas tinham tudo separado. A única coisa que os ligavam era o osso da pelve e o crânio. Eles dividiam certa de 30% desses ossos. E alguns músculos e nervos estavam envolvidos.

Era ai onde Victoria e Alec, o neurocirurgião infantil, entravam.

- Nós precisamos definir se eles vão ser separados assim que nascer. – Alec disse.

- Eu aconselharia que não. – Peter, um dos pediatras disse. – Eles vão nascer prematuros e com o sistema imunológico muito baixo, eu aconselho esperar no mínimo um mês pra separarmos.

- Eu concordo com Peter. – eu disse. – Nós vamos fazer o parto daqui a um mês. Os bebês terão apenas 37 semanas, acho muito arriscado separá-los de imediato.

- Então resolvemos isso? – Carlisle quis saber. – Edward fará o parto daqui a 1 mês e todos estarão presentes pra avaliar os bebês assim que nascerem. Depois que ganharem peso e se fortalecerem nós os separamos.

Todos assentiram e nós fomos finalmente conhecer Lauren.

No quarto dela tinha um rapaz loiro. Ele vestia um jaleco com o emblema do hospital, mas conversava com a menina como se fossem íntimos.

- Boa tarde! – os cumprimentei. Ela sorriu e o garoto levantou da cama dela. – Meu nome é Edward e eu vou fazer seu parto, ok?

Ela assentiu.

- Alguma pergunta Srta. Moore? – eu olhei pra ela.

- Não, eu estou apenas com um pouco de medo. – ela fez uma careta. – Por eles... – ela acariciou seu ventre dilatado.

O homem loiro segurou sua mão e eles sorriram um pro outro.

Eu não pude conter a inveja que eu senti deles.

Lauren era um ano mais velha que Bella e o garoto loiro também não ficava atrás dela na idade.

- Você precisa relaxar Lauren. – o garoto loiro disse. – Eles vieram de NY pra cuidar de você querida. Você está em boas mãos, fique tranqüila.

- Esse é Mike. – Lauren disse. – Mike Newton, ele é o pai dos bebês. – ela sorriu.

- E futuro esposo dela. – ele esticou a mão pra mim e eu o cumprimentei com um aperto de mãos.

Toda a equipe foi apresentada a Lauren e a Mike e cada um falou sua parte, a parte que exerceriam na vida de Lauren e dos bebês.

Nossa prioridade era salvá-los, mesmo que eles precisassem ficar unidos o resto da vida.

Nós fizemos todos os tipos de exames, mesmo Mike reclamando que ela os havia feito há pouco tempo.

Mike era residente de medicina no hospital, justamente em obstetrícia. E eu não sei por que, mas achava que ele, em alguma hora, me atrapalharia.

Eu estava estudando o prontuário de Lauren na sala dos médicos.

Ela era residente aqui de Forks, 22 anos e seus bebês eram dois meninos...

A porta foi aberta e eu vi Alec entrar na sala.

- Vamos jantar em um restaurante aqui perto, está a fim? – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Não sei Alec, estamos o dia inteiro nesse hospital e eu estou exausto. – eu disse deixando o prontuário de lado e esfregando o rosto.

- É só um jantar cara, não é uma balada. – ele riu. – E além do mais o restaurante de Sue foi super recomendando.

Eu o olhei surpreso.

- De quem? – perguntei.

- Me disseram que o nome da dona do restaurante é Sue. Sue Clearwater. – ele deu de ombros.

Quantas Sues eram possíveis existir no mundo?

Meu coração deu um pulo no peito e eu fui invadido por uma onda de esperança que quase me derrubou.

Eu me lembro de quando ela me disse que seu pai morreu em Seattle e Forks ficava perto de Seattle, uma hora mais ou menos.

Forks era uma cidade do interior, como ela chamava sua cidade...

E de repente tudo se encaixou.

- Ela está aqui! – eu sussurrei encarando fixamente o pé da mesa.

- Oi? – Alec estava confuso.

Deus! E se Forks fosse a cidade do interior que ela tanto dizia?

Ela nunca tinha mencionado o nome da cidade, mas eu sabia que era Forks. Eu sentia.

- Cara, tá me assustando! – Alec passou a mão na frente do meu rosto.

Eu o olhei e disse.

- Eu vou ao restaurante.

- Ótimo! – ele se levantou. – Estaremos lá fora em 15 minutos.

Assim que ele saiu, eu me levantei e fui até a recepção.

- Oi? – chamei a menina que ficava ali. – Pode me dar uma informação?

- Claro Dr. Cullen. – ela sorriu amavelmente.

- Charlie Swan e sua filha são daqui? – perguntei.

Eu tentava controlar a tremedeira em minhas mãos e o suor na minha testa.

Eu a odiava nesse momento, mas a possibilidade de vê-la mais uma vez rasgava meu peito idiota.

- Sim. – ela disse. – Mas infelizmente o Chefe Swan não está mais entre nós. – ela disse triste. – Ele era um bom homem...

Qual a probabilidade de isso acontecer? Digo, eu acabar indo parar em um fim de mundo onde ela estava?

Se me perguntassem há 2 dias atrás eu diria que essa chance era nula, mas aqui estava eu, na cidade natal dela.

- A... a filha dele... – eu engoli seco. – A filha dele... está na cidade?

Ela assentiu.

- Está sim. – ela disse. – Ficamos muito felizes de Isabella ter voltado depois de tanto tempo.

Eu precisei me escorar no balcão da recepção.

Eu queria perguntar mais a ela. Perguntar onde _ela_ estava, como eu fazia pra encontrá-la, se _ela_ estava bem... mas a equipe chegou e eu fui arrastado da recepção por pessoas animadas e famintas.

- O que houve? – meu pai perguntou quando entramos na van.

- Ela está aqui. – eu disse angustiado. – Ela mora aqui nessa cidade pai. Você me mandou pra cidade natal dela.

Eu não o estava culpando, apenas dizendo.

- Bella? – perguntou chocado. – Bella, mora em Forks?

Eu assenti agarrando meus cabelos e abaixando a cabeça.

- Edward... eu... eu não sabia. – ele gaguejou. – Eu juro que não sabia que ela estaria aqui... – eu o cortei.

- Está tudo bem pai. Eu só não esperava por isso. – disse nervoso.

- Eu estou vendo. – ele disse preocupado. – Isso mexeu com você.

Eu o olhei. Havia lágrima nos meus olhos.

- Eu a amo pai... como não mexeria? – balancei a cabeça. – Eu não a vejo a exatos 4 meses... como não mexeria saber que eu posso estar no mesmo quarteirão que ela ou que ela pode estar nesse restaurante que estamos indo?

A van parou.

- O que você está dizendo meu filho? – perguntou confuso.

- Esse restaurante é de uma tia dela. – falei. – Sue... é tia dela.

O queixo dele caiu e ele afagou as minhas costas tentando me confortar.

- Vocês vêm ou não? – Alec nos chamou da porta da van.

Meu pai me lançou um sorriso encorajador e saímos.

O restaurante era pequeno, simples e o toque rústico que ele tinha o deixava totalmente acolhedor.

Mas aquilo não estava me ajudando...

Eu estava nervoso pra caralho e tudo que eu queria era encontrá-la ali.

Eu sei que ela não me amava e que ainda tenho raiva dela por tudo que ela me disse, mas por Cristo! Eu só precisava vê-la.

Meu maldito lado masoquista gritava pra vê-la.

- Podemos comer no hotel se quiser. – meu pai disse quando chegamos a porta.

Na certa ele estava sentindo minha tensão.

- Não... eu quero ficar. – eu assenti.

Meus olhos varrendo o local, mas eu não a vi.

Até que uma mulher se aproximou do nosso grupo. Ela era morena, tinha fortes traços indígenas e seus longos cabelos negros chegavam quase a sua cintura.

- Olá, boa noite! – nos cumprimentou. – Meu nome é Sue, queiram me acompanhar. Eu reservei uma mesa pra você quando me avisaram que vinham.

Nós a seguimos e nos sentamos em uma longa mesa no local.

Eu não tinha fome nenhuma, a única coisa que eu sentia era meu estômago doer de nervoso.

Uma mulher mais jovem veio até nossa mesa e nos deu os cardápios.

Eu disse que iria comer o que o meu pai pedisse.

Meus olhos ainda varriam o local e eu não queria desviá-los pra olhar o cardápio.

Alguns rapazes pediram cerveja e quando me ofereceram eu apenas assenti.

Todos conversavam animados a mesa e até Victoria que era a única mulher entre nós estava participando, mas eu não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que eles diziam. Eu so sabia que eles falavam por causa dos seus lábios se mexendo.

- De quem são as cervejas? – meu corpo congelou no exato minuto que aquela voz doce de anjo entrou pelos meus ouvidos.

Eu senti a mão de Carlisle apertar meu braço e eu me estiquei pra olhá-la. Eu estava no final da mesa, há uns 4 metros dela.

Deus! Ela continuava linda e meu coração ainda batia frenético no peito por ela.

Ela sorria enquanto colocava as canecas de cerveja na mesa. Ela sorria com os olhos.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam tão vivos, tão... iluminados.

Ela estava feliz, isso qualquer um veria.

Ela perguntou a Peter de quem era a outra cerveja e ele apontou pra mim.

Quando ela olhou pra onde ele apontava, seus olhos morreram e ela levou à mão direita a boca deixando a caneca cair no chão. Surpresa, talvez chocada de me ver ali.

Mas foi sua mão esquerda que me chamou atenção. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela tapou a boca com uma delas a outra pousou em seu ventre... _dilatado_.

Ela estava grávida?

Ela estava visivelmente grávida e pela minha experiência estava de 5 a 6 meses.

Ela usava um vestido florido que acentuava sua barriga e um casaquinho azul claro por cima dele.

O maldito magnetismo que existia entre nós me fez levantar e querer ir até ela, mas quando eu fiquei em pé meu pai segurou firme o meu braço, me puxando pra que eu sentasse de novo e Sue a tirou dali.

- Edward? – meu pai me chamava. – Meu filho?

- Ela está grávida! – sussurrei chocado.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu vi. – seu aperto ainda estava forte em meu braço.

Eu sabia que tinha possibilidade daquele bebê não ser meu. Afinal se nós nos descuidávamos, ela provavelmente deveria se descuidar com seus outros clientes também.

- Eu preciso falar com ela. – me levantei soltando o braço do meu pai do meu e saí dali.

Ela ainda me chamou e tentou me segurar novamente, mas me desvencilhei dele.

Ela me devia explicações, muitas na verdade.

Eu cheguei até a calçada, mas não a vi.

- Merda! – praguejei segurando meus cabelos com força.

- Sr. Cullen? – uma mulher me chamou. – Será que podemos conversar? – quando me virei eu vi Sue.

Eu assenti e entrei.

Ela me levou até um pequeno escritório e se sentou.

- Sente-se. – ela apontou uma cadeira.

- Não obrigado. – tentei não soar rude demais.

Quando Sue ia dizer alguma coisa a porta foi aberta com violência.

Era uma garota, devia ter a idade de Bella, mas seus traços indígenas também eram bem marcados. Deduzi ser Leah, filha de Sue.

- Seu babaca! Que direito você pensa que tem de vir até aqui? – ela gritou comigo me empurrando pelo peito. – Seu merda! Eu quero que você saia dessa cidade! Agora! Eu juro que se acontecer alguma coisa a Bella eu mato você desgraçado!

- Leah! – Sue não a repreendeu, apenas a chamava. – Espere lá fora que eu preciso conversar com o Sr. Cullen.

- Idiota! – ela murmurou antes de sair.

- Me chame de Edward, por favor. – eu pedi a Sue esfregando a palma no rosto.

- Antes de mais nada Edward eu quero saber o que está fazendo aqui em Forks? – ela perguntou calmamente. – Não me leve a mal. Eu não tenho nada contra você, mas Bella é como uma filha pra mim e eu viro uma leoa quando o assunto são meus filhos.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu senti a necessidade de me abrir com ela.

- Eu não sabia que ela estaria aqui Sue. – comecei. – Eu fui chamado pra cuidar de Lauren e os gêmeos e hoje a tarde eu fiquei sabendo que Bella morava aqui.

- Uhm... eu fiquei sabendo que uns médicos viriam cuidar da menina Moore, mas eu não sabia nomes. – ela disse pensativa. – Então, você não está aqui por causa de Bella?

- Não. – respondi. – Quer dizer... não até a tarde de hoje. Agora eu realmente preciso conversar com ela.

- Escuta Edward. – a calma na voz dela me irritava. – Eu não gosto de julgar as pessoas e sempre achei que minha menina agiu errado ao sair daquele jeito de NY. Ela devia ter conversado com você ao invés de escutar atrás da porta e interpretar da maneira que ela queria. Como Bella se sentia suja, ela achou que você estava se referindo a ela... – eu a cortei.

- Conversa? – perguntei confuso.

- De acordo com ela, foi uma conversa que ela ouviu você ter que a fez vir embora. – Sue disse. – Ela disse que você a chamava de puta e que nunca a amou.

Então eu me lembrei... a conversa que eu tive com Emmett ao telefone no dia que ela foi embora.

Porque ela simplesmente não me perguntou de quem eu estava falando?

Meu Deus Bella!

- Eu não estava falando dela Sue. Eu jamais me referiria assim a Isabella. Eu a amava... – me defendi.

- Amava? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu assenti. – Ela me contou tudo o que se passou com ela desde que ela saiu daqui Edward e primeiramente eu devo lhe agradecer pelo que fez com Phil. Se você não fizesse, eu faria. – ela assentiu confirmando suas palavras. – Quero que você saiba que eu soube o que a minha menina fazia pra ganhar a vida em NY e mais uma vez vou te agradecer por ter tirado ela de lá. – ela puxou o ar. – Agora eu te perguntou... você a ama?

Eu levantei minha cabeça e a olhei.

- Não estou querendo me meter na sua vida meu filho. Eu só estou querendo acabar com o sofrimento da minha menina.

- Ela não me ama Sue, porque estaria sofrendo? – o ácido na minha voz amargou minha boca.

- Edward, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. – ela disse. – Isabella ama você. Acredite! Minha menina chegou destruída a Forks e semanas depois descobriu que estava grávida. Foi isso que a manteve viva... a menina que ela carrega é a esperança dela agora. Você sabe que a gravidez dela é de risco certo? – eu assenti.

Bella esperava uma menina. No mesmo instante eu imaginei uma menina pequena e com olhos chocolates incrivelmente profundos, como os da mãe.

- Ótimo, por isso vou pedir que você não a procure ainda. Ela saiu nervosa e abalada daqui agora e eu nem sei o que aconteceria a ela se ela perdesse aquela menina.

- Eu posso vê-la? Eu preciso vê-la Sue. Eu... eu não quero que ela perca o bebê. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Vocês foram inconseqüentes, Edward. Deviam ter se protegido, sabiam que ela não poderia engravidar agora, mas isso já não importa. – ela fez um gesto com as mãos. – O que importa é que Bella deseja essa menina mais que tudo e só nos resta pedir a Deus por elas.

Eu sentei derrotado na cadeira que ela havia mandado que eu me sentasse minutos atrás.

- Eu preciso saber se ela é minha Sue. – Deus! Como eu desejava que essa criança fosse minha. – Me diga onde ela está, eu só preciso saber isso. Eu posso até deixar Forks depois...

- A menina é sua, Edward. – eu a olhei e não consegui mais segurar as minhas lágrimas.

Eu não me importava de chorar na frente de uma estranha.

Eu ia ser pai... eu teria minha própria filha e Bella me negligenciou meses do início da vida dela.

- Sei que Bella te disse que esteve com outras pessoas, mas isso também é mentira. – Sue me disse. – Ela mentiu pra se defender quando pensava que você não a queria mais.

Eu levantei meu rosto molhado e a fitei.

- Porque está fazendo isso por mim? – perguntei tentando conter alguns soluços.

- Porque Bella te ama e você é o pai da filha dela. Vocês foram inconseqüentes e precipitados e precisam se acertar porque essa menina precisará de um pai caso aconteça alguma coisa a Bella.

Meu peito doeu por saber que alguma coisa podia acontecer a Bella.

Eu podia ser o pior egoísta do mundo, mas no momento eu não me arrependia de não termos nos protegido.

Nós iríamos ter uma filha! Nossa filha... nosso anjo.

E tudo daria certo. Eu mesmo cuidaria de Bella agora.

- Eu preciso voltar a trabalhar. – Sue disse se levantando.

Eu também me levantei.

- Obrigado Sue. – pedi sinceramente.

- Não me agradeça ainda meu filho. – ela me abraçou. – Não diga a Bella as coisas que eu te disse. Eu disse apenas na intenção que esses mal entendidos acabem e vocês definam o que querer fazer. Juntos ou não essa menina precisa dos pais... de você e de Bella.

Eu retribuí o abraço que ela me deu e saímos da pequena sala.

Eu saí do restaurante sem me despedir de ninguém. Peguei um taxi que passava na rua e fui direto pro hotel.

Eu me sentei na poltrona do meu quarto tentando processar tudo que Sue havia me dito e quanto mais eu pensava, mas eu sentia necessidade de encontrar Bella e esperar que ela tivesse uma explicação lógica pra em algum momento ter duvidado que eu a amava.

Eu rodava a caixinha com os anéis em meus dedos pensando em como um mal entendido pode estragar duas vidas.

E se eu não tivesse vindo pra Forks, estragaria 3 vidas, porque minha filha nunca conheceria o pai.

Eu estava confuso com tudo isso.

Eu estava com raiva de Bella por ter duvidado de mim, por ter mentido pra mim e ter escondido minha filha.

Eu agradeci mentalmente meu pai por ter me escolhido pra essa equipe, se não fosse isso eu nunca saberia que tinha uma filha.

Pensar nisso só fazia meu sangue ferver ainda mais...

Sue tinha razão... eu não podia encontrar Bella agora. Eu estava com muita raiva dela e acabaria a deixando nervosa e ela não podia se aborrecer estando grávida.

Eu não dormi aquela noite...

Minha mente me lembrava as palavras de Bella quando eu estive em seu apartamento no Brooklyn...

Minha mente projetava imagens da minha filha...

Me dizia que eu perderia Bella por causa da gestação...

E me lembrava de todos os motivos que eu tinha pra odiar Isabella Swan.

Mas quando isso acontecia, meu coração idiota gritava o quanto a amava.

E o coração sempre vence a razão.

- x -


	25. Cap 23

_"O coração tem razões, que a própria razão desconhece"_

_Pensées – Blaise Pascal._

****

O dia amanheceu e minha cabeça ainda estava uma confusão sem fim.

Eu resolvi ligar pra Esme assim que se passaram as primeiras horas da manhã.

- Edward? – ela atendeu.

- Oi mãe.

- Oi querido, está tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos. – fui sincero.

- Seu pai me disse o que aconteceu ontem. – ela disse. – Eu sei que você não está bem meu filho.

- Não, eu não estou. – disse cansado.

- Aposto que não dormiu e não come nada desde ontem. – ela disse.

- Acertou. – falei triste. – Como eu poderia dormir mãe? Bella aparece na minha vida, 4 meses depois de acabar comigo e carregando uma filha minha.

- É uma menina? – ela perguntou animada.

- Sim e até onde eu sei, é minha. – falei.

- Você duvida disso Edward? – seu tom era de repreensão.

- Mãe, eu já nem sei mais o que pensar. Ela mentiu tanto... omitiu minha filha. Eu... eu estou com tanta raiva dela nesse momento que só consigo pensar em coisas negativas.

- Vocês ainda não conversaram? – ela perguntou com cautela.

- Não. Eu não pude me aproximar dela. Eu preciso me acalmar antes de vê-la, ela não pode se aborrecer por causa do bebê e sua gravidez é de risco por causa dos abortos.

- Mas, ela parecia bem quando a viu?

- Ela estava feliz... pelo menos até me ver. – respondi.

- Ah meu querido, eu espero que vocês se entendam e que Bella volte com você pra casa. Eu sinto falta de vocês por perto e quero conhecer minha netinha.

- Eu não sei se Bella voltara comigo mamãe, mas a sua netinha você irá conhecer. – garanti.

- Edward não vá fazer besteira ouviu? Essa criança precisa tanto de você quanto de Bella. – lá estava sua voz de repreensão de novo.

- Eu não vou tirá-la de Bella mamãe. Não se Bella colaborar e me deixar participar da criação da nossa filha, mas se for preciso... sim, eu a tomarei dela. – _ela não pensou em me esconder a menina até sabe Deus lá quando_, pensei em completar, mas me calei.

- Tudo bem meu filho. Só pense antes de agir pra não se arrepender depois. Dê um beijo nela por mim quando encontrá-la e lhe diga que estou com saudades.

- Eu direi mãe.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Tomei um banho quente e coloquei uma roupa de frio.

Forks era frio, úmido e vivia garoando.

Ou seja, uma merda de cidade do interior.

Fui até o restaurante do hotel e tomei meu café. Algumas pessoas da equipe estavam por lá, mas eu me sentei sozinho.

Eu tinha a ligeira impressão que só a nossa equipe estava hospedada naquele hotel minúsculo.

- Eu não te culpo por não ter dormido. – a voz do meu pai chegou a mim. – Mas precisamos trabalhar.

Eu me virei a tempo de vê-lo se juntar a mim na mesa.

- Está tão evidente assim? – perguntei mexendo meu café na caneca.

- Está estampado. – ele forçou um sorriso. – Ainda temos um tempo até irmos pro hospital, vá descansar.

- Eu não quero pai. Eu não conseguiria fechar os olhos com tantos problemas. – eu soltei a caneca e cruzei os braços em frente o peito.

- Quer conversar? Me dizer o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou com cautela.

Eu contei a ele tudo o que eu conversei com Sue ontem.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – ele quis saber.

- Eu preciso conversar com ela primeiro pai. Eu preciso saber por que ela fez isso tudo, porque escondeu o bebê de mim. – esfreguei o rosto com a palma da mão. – Ela sabia que meu sonho era ser pai... eu não entendo porque ela fez isso.

- Ela deve ter os motivos dela Edward. – meu pai a defendeu.

- Nada do que ela me disser vai justificar isso pai. Eu aceito que ela não me ame mais, que ela tenha me traído e me usado, mas não que tenha escondido minha filha de mim.

- Eu te entendo meu filho. – ele afagou minha mão por cima da mesa. – Vá descansar um pouco. O dia vai ser puxado com Lauren.

- Eu não vou conseguir. – disse derrotado.

- Já volto. – ele se levantou e saiu.

Minutos depois ele voltou e me deu um comprimido e um copo de água.

- Agora você vai conseguir. – ele sorriu e deu uns tapinhas no meu ombro.

Eu tomei o comprimido sem hesitar e 40 minutos depois eu estava apagado na cama do meu quarto.

Quando acordei já era depois do almoço e todos da equipe já estavam no hospital.

Eu peguei minha mochila e segui pro hospital, mas antes pedi ao taxisista que parasse no restaurante de Sue.

- Sue? – a chamei quando a vi, atrás de um balcão.

- Edward! Não deveria estar no hospital? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, mas... eu queria ver se conseguia ver Bella. – fui sincero.

- Ela não vem hoje, não está se sentindo bem. – ela me olhou e eu vi pena em seus olhos.

- O que ela tem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Apenas cólica, mas como a gravidez é de risco, o médico dela pediu que não deixássemos passar nada. – ela explicou.

- Ela está no hospital? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Ela esteve lá Leah a levou du... – eu já não ouvi mais nada.

Eu saí correndo do restaurante e fui a pé até o hospital.

Eu entrei correndo pela recepção, sem me preocupar em cumprimentar alguém ou colocar meu jaleco e procurei por ela como um louco na maternidade do hospital.

- Isabella Swan esteve aqui? – perguntei ofegante a uma enfermeira.

- Sim, ela foi liberada há uns 30 minutos atrás. – ela disse. – O senhor está bem?

- Ela passou mal? Digo, o bebê... está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Desculpe Dr. Cullen, mas não posso lhe passar essa informação. O senhor sabe disso. – ela disse com pesar.

Eu li seu crachá.

- Rosa, eu sou o pai daquele bebê, por favor, me diga como ela estava e o que estava sentindo, por favor. – pedi.

Sua boca abriu em um pequeno "o" de increduliddade e ela assentiu.

- Ela estava sentindo cólicas e tomou um buscopan intravenoso. – ela disse. – O Dr. Jones a liberou assim que o efeito colateral passou. Leah a levou pra casa.

- Você pode me dar o endereço dela? – pedi.

- Eu sinto muito Dr. Cullen, isso eu não posso fazer. – ela me olhou triste e eu assenti.

Eu avistei meu pai no final do corredor e andei até ele.

- Pai? – o chamei.

- Conseguiu descansar? – ele perguntou com sua atenção voltada pra uma prancheta que ele assinava nas mãos de uma enfermeira.

- Sim, obrigado.

- Bella esteve aqui. – ele disse animado.

- Você a viu? Como ela está? – eu estava quase eufórico.

- Bem, tecnicamente bem. – ele fez um gesto com a mão pra quem andássemos pelo corredor.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei confuso.

- Nós conversamos muito Edward e sobre você. – ele disse enquanto caminhávamos. – Ela está feliz por conta do bebê, talvez a palavra certa seja radiante, mas ela não conseguiu esconder de mim a tristeza que ela carrega... vocês precisam conversar meu filho. Bella está triste e arrependida de algumas coisas e vocês dois devem perdão um ao outro.

Depois da pequena conversa com Carlisle nós fomos ver Lauren e pra nossa surpresa, pra não dizer o contrário, Mike estava lá.

- Então quer dizer que você é o pai do bebê de Bella? – ele perguntou na frente de todos quando eu acabava de examinar Lauren.

- Sim. – me limitei a responder.

- Que mundo pequeno! – ele riu.

- Eu achava que aquela criança não tinha pai. – Lauren disse. – Bella nunca falava sobre você e todos já estavam desconfiando.

- _Aquela criança_ tem um pai Lauren e sou eu. – eu tentei não soar grosso com a minha paciente.

- Não ligue pra ela Dr. Cullen ela não gosta de Bella, tem ciúmes. – Mike disse.

Então eu me lembrei de Bella ter dito algo quando nos conhecemos sobre ter um namorado antes de Charlie morrer. Mike era esse namorado.

Talvez isso explicasse minha antipatia por ele.

- Porque vocês foram namorados? – perguntei e Mike e olhei Lauren.

Só então percebi que estávamos apenas nós três agora no quarto.

- Paixão de adolescente. – ele sorriu sem graça.

Ouvi Lauren bufar irritada.

- Amanhã virei vê-la novamente Lauren. – a avisei.

- Eu não posso ir pra casa? – ela fez um bico.

- Não, queremos mantê-la aqui caso algo aconteça até o parto. – eu disse escrevendo seus sinais e medidas no seu prontuário. – Não é tão ruim assim e logo quando os bebês nascerem você irá pra casa.

- Eles poderam ir junto com Lauren? – Mike perguntou.

- Não, eles vão ter que ficar na incubadora durante um tempo, até operarem eles. – esclareci.

Eu me despedi deles e sai do quarto de Lauren.

Foi quando estava guardando o prontuário dela no armário de fichas que eu tive uma ideia.

Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- S, s, s, s... – eu murmurava correndo meus dedos pelas fichas até chegar na letra S.

Até que eu achei. Isabella Marie Swan.

Eu anotei o endereço no meu celular e fui até a sala dos médicos pegar minha mochila.

Assim que eu guardei meu jaleco eu saí.

Já anoitecia e caia aquela bendita garoa, mas os trovões escondidos por nuvens negras diziam que vinha chuva grossa por ai.

Eu peguei um taxi e fui pro hotel.

Minha intenção era tomar um banho quente e rápido e ir até o endereço que estava anotado no meu celular.

Mas quando eu comecei a me vestir, meus planos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

Eu gritei que já estava indo e vesti rapidamente uma calça jeans. Eu não podia atender a porta somente de boxers.

Eu peguei a toalha branca e continuei secando meus cabelos enquanto seguia até a porta.

Mas quando eu abri a toalha caiu da minha mão. Junto com meu queixo e meu coração, que nesse momento devia estar em algum lugar pelos meus pés.

- Oi. – ela sorriu pra mim. Eu não conseguia falar, não conseguia me mover. – Me... desculpe aparecer sem avisar, mas é que...ham... Sue disse que você esteve no restaurante me procurando... ai eu pensei em vir aqui.

Eu apenas a olhava. Ela estava tão linda que parecia uma miragem.

Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam mais escuros porque estavam molhados. Suas bochechas levemente coradas e o seu sorriso derreteu meu coração.

Eu era e pior espécie de idiota que existia no mundo.

Ela estava ali na minha frente e de repente nada do que vivemos nos últimos meses me pareceu existir.

Tudo o que eu queria era abraçá-la e acariciar sua barriga que carregava confortavelmente nossa filha.

Ela usava uma calça preta justa ao corpo e um vestido de frio xadrez por cima.

Só então eu reparei que ela estava ensopada.

Quando havia começado a chover?

- Me desculpe. – ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu... eu não devia ter vindo.

Ela fez menção de sair, mas eu segurei seu braço. Sem usar força, apenas queria que ela entendesse que não era pra ir embora.

Eu queria aquela conversa tanto quanto ela. Talvez até mais.

- Me desculpe Edward, eu achei que a gente poderia conversar, mas... outra hora talvez. – ela parecia confusa.

- Entre. – foi a única palavra que eu conseguir fazer sair pela minha garganta seca e embargada.

Eu dei espaço na porta pra que ela passasse e assim que ela entrou eu fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Ela sentou na poltrona que havia ali e antes que ela começasse a falar eu disse.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa pra você vestir. – eu já mexia em minha mala.

- Não precisa. – ela já batia o queixo de frio.

Eu peguei uma blusa de malha e mangas compridas e uma boxer.

- Se troque Isabella. A última coisa que você precisa é de uma pneumonia. – lhe estendi as roupas.

Ela pegou sem hesitar e se trancou no banheiro.

Poucos minutos depois ela saiu de lá. Minha blusa batia quase em seus joelhos e eu reparei que ela colocou a boxer em cima da cama.

Ela voltou a se sentar na poltrona e eu fiz o mesmo, me sentando na cama.

Um silêncio torturante se instalou no quarto enquanto eu me ocupava em não olhar pra ela.

- Sue... me disse sobre a conversa de vocês. – ela disse e eu a olhei.

- Não fiquei chateada com ela. Acho que ela só quis ajudar. – defenfi Sue.

- Eu não estou chateada com ela Edward, na verdade estou agradecida. – ela sorriu timidamente.

Aquele maldito silêncio de novo durou uns bons minutos, até eu resolver quebrá-lo.

- Até quando você ia me esconder ela? – a encarei.

Ela não disse nada, mas sua reação me disse tudo. Ela suspirou e abaixou os olhos pro chão.

- Nunca, não é? Eu desconfiava disso. – assenti amargamente.

- Edward eu... – eu não a deixei falar.

- Você imagina quantas vezes eu imaginei ser pai Isabella? – perguntei friamente. – Ser pai de um filho seu?

Ela assentiu e ficou calada.

- Eu posso aceitar qualquer coisa que você tenha feito, mas isso... eu não sei. – a olhei. – Eu lidei bem com sua raiva, com suas mentiras, mas isso...

Ela soluçou baixinho e desviou os olhos dos meus.

- Eu entendo que você me odeie, eu mereço seu ódio e seu desprezo, mas eu estava com tanto medo. – ela enxugou umas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Eu realmente saí de NY achando que você nunca me amou e quando a descobri... – suas mãos pousaram em seu ventre e eu senti inveja disso por nunca ter sentido minha filha. – Foi como se eu tivesse voltado a viver, era você comigo... através dela.

- Porque não me contou? – perguntei. – Você sabia onde eu morava, sabia de cor o telefone de uma casa que um dia foi sua... Porque não me procurou pra me falar que estava grávida?

- Eu tive medo Edward. – seus olhos me suplicavam pra que eu a entendesse. – Medo de você me odiar mais ainda, medo de que você a tirasse de mim, medo de perdê-la de qualquer forma... medo de você rejeitá-la. – eu a olhei incrédulo. Eu jamais rejeitaria minha filha. – Não me olhe assim Edward. Eu saí de lá achando que você pensava que eu era apenas mais uma puta pra você... o que você queria que eu fizesse enquanto eu achava que uma prostituta engravidou do seu cliente?

Eu tive vontade de sacudi-la até meus braços cansarem.

- Eu nunca te vi como uma prostituta Isabella. – disse cansado. – Durante 3 meses você foi tudo que eu tinha. Toda minha vida estava em você.

Ela abaixou os olhos mais uma vez e disse sem me encarar.

- Seu pai... ele me contou que você... – eu completei sua frase.

- Tentei me matar? – perguntei e ela levantou seus olhos até os meus. – Tentei uma vez, mas pensar foram inúmeras vezes.

- Me desculpe Edward. – suas palavras foram sinceras.

Mas eu não conseguiria perdoá-la. Pelo menos até a raiva por ela ter me escondido o bebê passar.

Jesus! Eu perdi 5 meses da gestação dela.

Se estivéssemos juntos eu estaria ao seu lado quando ela enjoasse, faria massagem em seus pés quando eles estivessem inchados e cansados, realizaria seus desejos e caprichos e seria o primeiro a sentir quando o bebê se mexesse nela pela primeira vez.

Eu só percebi que estava chorando quando algo quente cruzou meu rosto.

- Não me peça isso Isabella. – pedi segurando meus cabelos entre os dedos e abaixando a cabeça quando apoiei meus cotovelos no joelho. – Deus! Você não sabe o que sua insegurança fez comigo. Eu me arrastei nesses quatro meses, eu não conseguia pronunciar seu nome, eu não conseguia estar com outra mulher sem ver seu rosto nela... eu morri quando você me deixou sem nem ao menos me explicar porque estava indo embora. – eu levantei meu rosto e a fitei. – Como você pôde? – ela soluçava cada vez mais. – Como você pôde duvidar que eu te amasse Isabella? Eu dei minha vida a você, eu te pedi em casamento, nós nos apoiamos e esquecemos nosso passado juntos... fomos a única esperança do outro. Como você pôde? – dessa vez eu murmurrei perguntando pra mim mesmo, tentando buscar uma explicação praquilo.

Ela não falava nada e aquilo estava me deixando angustiado. Eu esperava que ela me respondesse e me explicasse, mas ela apenas chorava e muito.

- Sue sabe que está aqui? – perguntei a olhando.

Ela negou.

- Fique aqui, eu já volto. – me levantei e vesti uma blusa pra sair do quarto.

Eu fui até a recepção e pedi a mulher de lá que ligasse pra casa dos Clearwater e avisasse que Isabella estava no hotel comigo. Pedi também algumas coisas pra comer e um suco natural de laranja pra ela.

Quando eu voltei pro quarto ela ainda chorava e estava sentada na mesma posição de quando eu havia deixado o quarto.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Fisicamente sim. – ela falou sem me olhar.

- Eu quero que se acalme Isabella, isso não faz bem pro bebê. – eu disse me sentando de novo na cama, mas ela chorou mais ainda.

- Porque está me chamando de Isabella? – me perguntou angustiada.

O que ela queria? Eu não conseguia chamá-la de Bella. Ela não era mais a _minha_ Bella, mas sempre seria meu anjo. Sempre.

Graças a Deus ou as batidas na porta, eu fui impedido de verbalizar o que eu pensava a ela.

Eu atendi a porta e era a comida.

O cheiro da sopa me assaltou e só então eu percebi que estava faminto. E me lembrei que não tinha comido absolutamente nada hoje.

Eu peguei a bandeja e coloquei em cima da mesa e a chamei pra comer.

Nós comemos em silêncio. O único barulho no quarto eram os soluços de Isabella que estavam se alcalmando.

- Eu já vou. – ela disse quando acabamos de comer. – Sue vai ficar preocupada e amanhã tenho que trabalhar.

- Eu já avisei a Sue que está aqui e você não irá trabalhar amanhã. Você não precisa e não pode trabalhar. – deixei claro.

- Mas eu preciso. – ela disse firme. – Sue precisa de ajuda para o tratamento do tio Harry e as despesas da casa, eu não posso deixar de trabalhar.

- Isabella... – eu respirei fundo. – Eu sei que você não quer perdê-la, eu não sou seu médico, mas estou dizendo que é arriscado e imprudente você trabalhar. – expliquei a ela. – Eu vou cuidar de você, pelo menos até ela nascer... – ela abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi. – Não estamos discutindo isso, ok? Eu vou cuidar de você enquanto estiver grávida e ajudar Sue, depois que a neném nascer você faz o que quiser.

Ela assentiu derrotada.

Ela sabia que eu tinha razão, por isso não discutiu.

- Eu já vou, não quero te incomodar. – ela se levantou com dificuldade da poltrona por causa da barriga.

- Você não vai. – eu disse. – Durma aqui. Está chovendo muito e eu não vou deixar que dirija nessa chuva.

- Mas é perto e eu já estou acostumada a dirigir na chuva. – ela disse. – Em Forks chove o ano inteiro. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Sim, mas... fique, por favor. – na verdade, eu não queria que ela fosse.

Eu não estava preparado pra deixá-la ir.

- Esta cansada? – perguntei a ela desfazendo a cama.

- Um pouco. Trabalhei a tarde hoje e nesse momento eu deveria estar ajudando Sue no restaurante. – ela disse.

- Vamos resolver isso amanhã e vamos arrumar alguém pra ajudar Sue. – falei. – Venha deitar.

- Você não precisa fazer isso Edward. – ela disse se deitando.

- Não discuta Isabella, por favor. – eu pedi a cobrindo. – Me deixe cuidar de você até ela nascer, depois eu te deixo em paz.

- E se eu não quiser que você me deixe? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Durma Isabella. – eu disse indo até a poltrona e sentando de frente pra ela.

Ela estava deitada de lado, de frente pra mim, quando colocou um travesseiro em baixo da barriga.

Ela me encarava com os olhos marejados e por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos seus. O marrom dos seus olhos me cegava e tudo que eu queria era deitar ao seu lado e abraçá-la, sentir nossa filha e dizer o quanto a amava. O quanto eu precisava dela.

- Será que um dia você irá me perdoar? – uma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos. – Eu espero que você possa, porque é tão difícil sem você. – ela soluçou. – Eu sei que eu errei Edward, não uma, mas várias vezes. Eu provei diversas vezes que não sou madura o suficiente pra você, mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse ser tão difícil. Eu devia ter te perguntado sobre aquela conversa, mas a minha insegurança e meu passado falaram mais alto na minha consciência e a única coisa que eu pensei foi ir embora antes que eu ouvisse aquelas coisas enquanto olhava nos seus olhos.

- O que mais me machucou foi você pensar que eu falava de você Isabella. Eu nunca me referiria a você daquele jeito. Eu estava conversando com Emmett sobre uma funcionária do hospital que estava se atirando insistentemente em mim. – expliquei. Eu não queria dizer que era Victoria e deixá-la preocupada pela mesma estar na cidade. – Era sobre ela que eu falava... das investidas frustadas que ela dava pra cima de mim. Se você tivesse ficado atrás da porta mais 10 segundos... se tivesse ouvido até o final... você me ouviria dizer a Emmett que eu te amava e ia te pedir em casamento naquele dia.

- Você já tinha me pedido em casamento. – ela sorriu.

- Sim, mas naquele dia eu... te daria um anel de noivado e conversaríamos sobre datas, mas quando eu cheguei só tinha uma carta em cima da cama.

Ela abaixou os olhos.

- Me desculpe.

- Tente descansar, amanhã nós conversamos. – eu disse.

- Vai ficar ai? Na poltrona?

- Não estou com sono. Na verdade, eu preciso resolver umas coisas. – menti.

Ela assentiu e se aconchegou aos travesseiros.

Logo ela dormiu e eu precisei sair dali.

A presença dela me inebriava, me sufocava por não poder fazer o que eu queria.

Eu queria ela nos meus braços enquanto nos amávamos e demostrávamos isso um ao outro.

Mas a minha razão travava uma maldita guerra contra o meu coração.

E assim que eu fechei a porta minhas pernas cederam e eu escorreguei pela parede até estar sentado no chão.

Lágrimas invadiram meus olhos com violência enquanto eu pensava em tudo que havíamos vividos.

Nos planos que eu tinha pra nós dois e que agora não passavam de planos frustrados de um futuro que nunca existiu.

- Edward? – eu ouvi a voz do meu pai e enxuguei o rosto rapidamente. – O que houve?

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no chão.

- Bella... ela está lá dentro. – apontei pra porta do meu quarto.

- E pressumo que a conversa de vocês não foi tão boa. – ele disse com pesar.

- Não... eu que... - suspirei - É tão difícil pai. Eu a amo tanto que dói vê-la e não poder tocá-la ou ter ela pra mim. Eu só queria que tudo fosse diferente e que estivéssemos curtindo esse momento juntos, como deveria ser.

- Venha, vamos beber alguma coisa. – ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar do chão.

Nós tomamos uma cerveja enquanto conversávamos.

Ele disse que mamãe estava vindo pra Forks.

- Ela disse que está com saudade de mim, mas sei que é por causa de Bella e nossa netinha. – ele riu.

Disse também que logo precisaria ir embora e eu fiquei angustiado com a notícia. Eu teria que ficar ainda 1 mês naquela cidade e sem meu pai seria mais difícil.

- Eu sou o diretor do Presbiterian filho e um clínico como eu, não tem muita utilidade no caso de Lauren, por isso preciso voltar.

Mas de certa forma eu estava feliz que minha mãe viesse até aqui. Eu não havia matado a saudade dela do tempo que fiquei na Europa.

- Eu vou voltar. – disse me levantando. – Não quero que ela acorde em algum momento e não me veja por lá.

Me despedi de Carlisle e segui pro meu quarto.

Quando eu cheguei ao quarto, Bella ainda dormia como um anjo.

Meu anjo...

Eu sorri com aquele pensamento e sem pensar muito me ajoelhei ao seu lado na cama.

Eu precisava tocá-la de alguma forma e talvez ela não acordasse e visse o que eu estava fazendo, mas...

Eu só precisava sentir a maciez e o calor da sua pele. Sentir o _nosso_ bebê.

Eu ergui minha mão direita e pousei em sua barriga coberta pelo lençol. No mesmo instante o bebê se agitou dentro dela e aquilo me fez sorrir como um bobo. Um pai bobo e apaixonado pela mãe da sua filha.

Bella se mexeu um pouco e eu puxei minha mão.

Durou pouco, mas foi tão mágico...

A umidade nos meus olhos aumentou com a sensação da minha filha se mexendo na minha palma e como tinha acabado tão rápido.

- Por favor, continue. – Bella disse de olhos fechados.

Eu não sabia se ela estava sonhando ou falando mesmo comigo, então fiquei imóvel.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, o movimento das suas pálpebras fez uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Bella tirou o lençol do seu corpo, puxou a camisa até um pouco abaixo dos seus seios e pegou minha mão, pousando-a na pele nua da sua barriga.

- Sinta ela. – ela disse com a voz embargada. – Nossa pequena cutucadora.

Eu sorri com meus olhos presos no dela enquanto lagrimas de emoção saia dos meus olhos por estar sentindo nossa filha.

O bebê parecia se embolar no ventre de Bella conforme eu a acariciava e sussurrava _Kiss the rain_ pra ela.

Eu me sentei ao chão, pra ficar mais confortável e encostei minha testa em sua barriga, sem tirar minhas mãos.

- Eu queria que fosse tudo diferente. – Bella disse entre soluços. – Eu queria que você ainda me amasse e que fossemos uma família juntos.

Eu beijei sua barriga e a olhei.

- Eu amo você Bella. Eu nunca deixei de te amar... mas eu preciso de um tempo. Eu preciso de um tempo pra te entender. Entender os motivos que nos levaram até isso... até aqui. – eu disse entre os meus próprios soluços.

- Eu só quero que saiba que eu nunca deixei de te amar e que dizer aquelas coisas pra você quando esteve no Brooklyn foi a pior coisa que eu fiz na minha vida. – ela disse triste.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella. – eu voltei a deitar minha cabeça na sua barriga enquanto a acariciava. – Não vai bebê? Eu sou seu pai. – sussurrei pra sua barriga.

Bella riu enquanto o neném fazia uma estripulia.

- Eu acho que ela já sabia disso assim que você a tocou. – Bella disse rindo. – Deus! Isso faz cócegas.

Em algum momento Bella dormiu enquanto eu ainda acariciava a pele da sua barriga e eu não queria sair dali nunca mais.

Eu já tinha sentido milhares de bebê, assistido um zilhão de gestantes, mas nada se comparava a sentir a _minha_ filha.

Amanhã eu precisava que Bella me dissesse informações sobre a gravidez.

Eu queria saber se nossa garotinha estava bem, se estava saudável. Queria saber o peso e as medidas dela, queria vê-la em um ultrassom e tentar adivinhar se ela tinha algum cabelo. Ver os dedinhos dos seus pés se movimentarem e ver se ela chupava dedo como alguns bebês das minhas pacientes.

Essas informações eu não consegui quando olhava o prontuário dela escondido.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela e sussurrei em seu ouvido que a amava.

E eu dormi ali...

Sentado no chão, com a cabeça e uma das mãos apoiadas na barriga de Bella.

Eu não me importava em como eu ia acordar no dia seguinte.

Eu só não queria sair dali...

_Nunca mais._

- x -


	26. Cap 24

_**Oi meninas, me desculpem a demora, mas estava com visitas em casa.**_

_**Não pude nem escrever, nem postar.**_

_**Espero que gostem do cap.**_

_**E obrigada por todas as Reviews lindas!**_

_**Bjs.**_

_****_

"_Quando você ama alguém tão profundamente_

_Elas se tornam parte de sua vida_

_E é fácil sucumbir a medos opressivos internos_

_Cegamente eu imaginei_

_Que poderia te manter dentro de um vidro_

_Agora eu entendi que para ter você_

_Eu preciso abrir minhas mãos_

_E ver você subir_

_Abra suas asas e prepare-se para voar_

_Porque você se tornou uma borboleta_

_Oh, voe livremente rumo ao sol_

_Se você voltar para mim,_

_Nós verdadeiramente éramos para ser_

_Então abra suas asas e voe..._

_Borboleta_

_Eu aprendi que a beleza_

_Tem que florescer na luz._

_Cavalos selvagens devem correr livres_

_Ou seus espíritos morrem._

_Você deu-me a coragem_

_Para ser tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis_

_E sinceramente eu sinto que o seu coração irá_

_Conduzí-lo de volta para mim quando você_

_Estiver pronta para pousar_

_Abra suas asas e prepare-se para voar_

_Porque você se tornou uma borboleta_

_Oh, voe livremente rumo ao sol_

_Se você voltar para mim,_

_Nós verdadeiramente éramos para ser_

_Então abra suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta_

_Eu não posso fingir que estas lágrimas_

_Não estão caindo sem parar_

_Eu não posso evitar essa dor_

_Que está me consumindo_

_Mas eu suportarei e direi adeus_

_Porque você nunca será minha_

_Até que você aprenda a voar_

_Abra suas asas e prepare para voar_

_Porque você se tornou uma borboleta_

_Voe livremente para o sol_

_Se você voltar pra mim_

_Nós verdadeiramente éramos para ser_

_Então abra suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta_

_Assim tremule pelo céu_

_Borboleta_

_Abra suas asas e voe_

_Borboleta"_

_**Butterfly – Mariah Carey.**_

_****_

O que me fez acordar naquela manhã foi a sensação de dedos pequenos escovando meus cabelos.

Minha garganta emitia uns sons estranhos e involuntários e eu não queria abrir os olhos, porque eu sabia que ela tiraria sua mão dali.

O bebê se mexia embaixo da minha bochecha que ainda estava apoiada a barriga de Bella e aquilo só estava melhorando a sensação que eu estava tendo.

A sensação de estar em casa de novo.

Eu abri meus olhos e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma imensidão chocolate.

- Bom dia. – ela sorriu pra mim.

E graças ao bom Deus, continuou o carinho na minha cabeça.

- Bom dia.

- Ainda é cedo, vem deitar aqui. – ela pediu.

Eu queria ir, mas de novo aquele merda de batalha interna me dizia pra não fazer aquilo.

Mas eu também não podia recusar e magoá-la.

Eu me levantei contra os protestos do meu corpo dolorido e percebi que a pele pálida de Bella tinha ficado vermelha onde minha bochecha a pressionava.

- Me desculpe. – pedi apontando a mancha.

- Tudo bem. – ela me passou um travesseiro sorrindo e eu me deitei.

Ela se virou pro meu lado na cama e eu deitei de barriga pra cima fitando o teto.

- Seu pai me disse que estava viajando? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Sim, estava. Eu fiz aquela viagem que planejávamos fazer juntos. – falei.

- Na Europa? – perguntou.

- Sim, fiquei quase 4 meses por lá. – respondi.

- Com Jessica? – mordeu os lábios.

- Eu estava na casa dela...

Ela assentiu e desviou os olhos.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por alguns minutos até sua voz quebrá-lo novamente.

- Eu tenho consulta daqui uma semana.

- Estão sendo de 15 em 15 dias? – a olhei e ela assentiu.

- Se você quiser ir... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Vamos fazer uma ultra. Dá última vez eu vi todos os dedinhos do pé dela. – ela sorriu.

- Isso é bom. – também sorri. – Ela vai ser perfeita.

- Eu espero que ela pareça com você. – ela disse. – Não só fisicamente... eu quero que ela tenha o seu caráter e sua personalidade.

- Eu espero que a personalidade dela seja um pouco mais branda que a minha. – nós rimos. – Eu quero que ela tenho o seu tamanho... que seja pequena e delicada como você. Ah! E seu jeito de menina... foi isso que me chamou atenção em você.

Ela sorriu triste e desviou os olhos de mim.

E lá estava ele de novo...

Silêncio.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti sua mão pequena deslizar pelo meu peito e seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos meus que estavam ali.

Eu continuei com os olhos fechados, talvez se eu os abrisse, ela percebesse o que estava fazendo e tiraria sua mão da minha. Eu apenas permiti que ela o fizesse e segurei sua mão, tentando passar a ela a segurança que eu não a deixaria sair da minha vida. Nunca mais.

A palma dela estava sobre meu peito e com certeza ela podia sentir meu coração alucinado assim que sua pele tocou a minha.

Foi assim que eu dormi mais uma vez.

E acordei com batidas na minha porta.

Eu olhei o visor e eram 10:31 da manhã. Devia ser meu pai.

Mas era minha mãe.

- Mãe! – eu esfreguei meus olhos cansados.

Ela me puxou em um abraço e me apertou com seus braços pequenos.

- Oh querido, vai ficar tudo bem. – ela disse.

Eu a abracei também e beijei seus cabelos.

- Papai disse que você só viria daqui a alguns dias. – eu disse.

- Eu vinha, mas ele me ligou ontem e disse como você estava. Eu precisei vir cuidar do meu caçulinha. – ela apertou minha bochecha suavemente.

- Eu não sou o caçula mãe. – revirei meus olhos a dando passagem pra que ela entrasse no quarto.

Ela parou quando viu que Bella dormia em minha cama.

- Vocês...? – ela olhava de mim pra Bella.

- Não. – respondi. – Ela veio conversar ontem e chovia muito, não a deixei ir embora.

- Mas vocês vão...? – ela sussurrou.

- Não sei mãe. – me sentei na beirada da cama.

Meu pai apareceu na porta, que estava aberta e também parou o que ia falar ao ver Bella ali.

- Vamos deixá-la dormir. – minha mãe sussurrou indo pra porta. – Nos falamos depois querido. – ela beijou minha bochecha e meu pai me lançou um sorriso.

Depois que eles saíram e eu fechei a porta, eu fui tomar um banho.

Eu ainda tinha minha rotina no hospital e precisava ver Lauren.

Eu tomei um banho longo e quente, enrolando uma toalha na cintura pra fazer minha barba.

Quando eu estava guardando o aparelho Bella entrou correndo pelo banheiro.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu preciso fazer xixi! Agora Edward! – ela ria, me fazendo rir do seu desespero. Ela sacudia o corpo e suas mãos estavam em baixo da barriga, como se segurasse sua bexiga.

Eu larguei meu barbador em cima da bancada e saí de lá antes que ela me matasse pra usar o banheiro.

Eu aproveitei que ela estava no banheiro e me vesti.

Coloquei um jeans escuro, um sapato preto e uma blusa de mangas compridas e botões.

- Me desculpe, mas o xixi da manhã é sagrado. – ela saía do banheiro. Parecia envergonhada. – Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com isso.

- Bella, eu sei bem como isso funciona. – a lembrei.

- Aham... você teve 1kg empurrando e espremendo seus órgãos e te fazendo ir ao banheiro de 10 em 10 minutos. – ela disse divertida pegando suas roupas. – Merda! Minha blusa está molhada.

- Use a calça e a minha blusa. – eu disse. – E tem uma escova de dente nova no banheiro, pode usar se quiser.

- Posso tomar um banho? – ela fez uma careta.

- Não acredito que me pediu isso. – revirei os olhos e ela continuou parada. – Vá! – eu disse rindo e apontando pro banheiro.

Ela pegou a sua calça e entrou no banheiro.

Eu tentei ajeitar meus cabelos – uma coisa que eu sempre fazia em vão – e passei perfume e loção pós-barba.

- Bella? – ela gritou um "oi?" de dentro do banheiro. – Quer tomar café aqui ou lá embaixo?

- Aqui! – ela gritou.

- Vou buscar, ok? – a avisei e sai do quarto.

Eu fui até o restaurante e fui avisado que já estavam todos no hospital.

Eu peguei algumas coisas que eu sabia que Bella gostava e voltei pro quarto.

Quando cheguei lá, ela estava sentada na cama vendo TV.

- Não tinha café? – ela fez uma careta olhando a bandeja.

- Você não devia beber café. – a lembrei.

- Eu sei. – outra careta. – Mas o Dr. Jones liberou que eu bebesse apenas um pouquinho por dia.

Ok, vejo que vou ter problemas com esse médico.

Talvez eu devesse procurá-lo hoje no hospital e ele me desse umas explicações como: dar café a uma gestante, ou deixar que ela trabalhe quando sua gravidez é de risco.

Talvez que me esquecesse da ética também.

- Me lembre de conversar com seu médico. – eu disse bebendo meu suco.

Eu queria café, mas como eu sabia que ela ia querer, eu não podia beber na frente dela.

- Ele é um bom médico Edward. – ela disse.

- Você podia ficar em NY comigo até o bebê nascer Bella. – falei. – Lá tem mais estrutura e Luka poderia cuidar de você.

- Você odeia o Luka, Edward. – ela me lembrou com um tom divertido na voz.

- Odeio mesmo, mas eu admito quando vejo um bom médico. – engoli meu orgulho.

Na verdade eu mesmo queria cuidar dela, mas a merda da ética não deixava.

- Não sei se quero voltar pra NY. – ela disse. Parecia triste. – Tenho muitas lembranças ruins de lá... é melhor eu ficar em Forks.

- Você não gosta de Forks Bella. – a lembrei. Ela já tinha me dito isso inúmeras vezes, mas tinha um carinho enorme pela cidade.

- Eu sei, mas é minha casa agora. – ela assentiu me olhando.

- Mas você tem que admitir que em NY você teria uma assistência melhor. O hospital daqui não tem estrutura pra uma gravidez de risco. – falei. – Nem uma UTI neonatal decente tem.

- Eu sei que lá seria melhor. – ela admitiu.

Eu peguei sua mão, olhando em seus olhos.

- Então, por favor, considere a possibilidade de voltar pra lá, pelo menos até a pequena nascer, por favor. – pedi.

- Vou pensar. – ela sorriu e beslicou um pãozinho.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, mas ele logo foi quebrado quando Bella deu um gemido baixo e levou a mão a barriga.

- Você está bem? – eu me levantei e me agachei na frente dela.

Minhas mãos já estavam na sua barriga.

- Estou. – ela soltou o ar que prendia. – Ela só... se mexeu rápido demais.

Eu acariciei sua barriga e ela sorriu.

- Colabore com a sua mãe _meu anjo_. – eu sussurrei contra sua pele.

Quando eu olhei pra Bella, ela chorava.

- O que houve? – perguntei preocupado. – Está sentindo dor?

- Deus! Eu daria tudo pra que você me chamasse de novo de "meu anjo". – ela soluçou.

- Bella... – seu nome saiu sussurrado dos meus lábios.

- Está tudo bem Edward. – ela enxugava as lágrimas com pressa. – Me desculpe por isso.

Eu me levantei e estendi minhas mãos a ela.

Ela pegou sem hesitar e deixou que eu a ajudasse a levantá-la.

Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria e tocaram seu rosto, uma de cada lado, fazendo os meus olhos se perderem nos seus.

- Você sempre será o _meu anjo_ Bella. Sempre. – minha voz saiu rouca e embargada.

- Me beije Edward. Eu sei que eu não tenho esse direito, mas me beije.

Eu não pensei antes de fazê-lo. Eu queria aquilo desde que soube que ela estava na cidade.

Deus! Eu queria aquilo a 4 meses!

Seus lábios se repuxaram num sorriso quando se encontraram com os meus.

E eu mesmo me vi sorrindo contra sua pele.

Foi um beijo calmo e tranqüilo.

Eu queria ser gentil com ela e apenas relembrar seu gosto e seu toque macio. Ver se eles ainda faziam jus as minhas lembranças.

Nós gememos juntos quando a língua dela percorreu meus lábios e eu dei passagem a ela pra que entrasse em minha boca. Desejando que eu tivesse mais dela quando nossas línguas se tocaram, causando o familiar choque elétrico.

Uma de suas mãos estava emaranhada em meus cabelos e a outra segurava minha camisa, me prendendo a ela com possessividade e naquele momento minha mente gritou "eu sou seu Bella", desejando que ela ouvisse e entendesse o que aquele beijo significava.

Sim, eu estava me rendendo.

E não estava me sentindo um idiota por amá-la e desejá-la pra sempre em minha vida.

Tudo que me importava era ela.

E se eu a tivesse, o resto poderia ter esquecido.

Nós esquecemos nosso passado uma vez, nós esqueceríamos uma segunda vez.

Cedo demais ela se afastou de mim quando meu celular começou a tocar.

- Você precisa atender. – ela sussurrou com seus lábios ainda nos meus.

- Não, estou bem aqui. – ela sorriu contra os meus lábios e eu voltei a beijá-la.

O telefone voltou a tocar.

Merda!

Podia ser do hospital. Eu precisava atender.

Eu me afastei dela, segurando sua mão na minha e peguei meu celular.

Não, eu não atenderia.

- Não vai atender? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – disse devolvendo o celular a mesa.

- Quem é? – ela quis saber.

Eu a olhei, pensando por um momento se eu dizia ou não a ela que era Jessica.

- Já entendi. – ela puxou sua mão da minha. – Eu vou te deixar sozinho pra atender da próxima vez que tocar.

Ela deu alguns passos em direção a porta, mas eu a impedi segurando seu braço.

- Não é o que você está pensando. – deixei claro.

Merda! Eu devia ter dito logo que era Jessica, mas eu sabia que ela ficaria com ciúmes e agora eu piorei a situação.

- Eu não estou pensando nada Edward. Você não me deve explicação. – ela disse seca.

- Não? – perguntei um pouco irritado. – E o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Ela abaixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio.

- Quem era? – ela perguntou sem me olhar.

- Era Jessica Bella e eu não a atendi porque preferia ficar com minha boca na sua ao invés de falar com ela. – eu disse.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e eu a puxei pra mim.

- Eu amo você Bella, quando vai acreditar que eu estou sendo sincero? – perguntei colando minha testa na sua.

- Eu acredito em você Edward... eu só... tenho ciúmes e... acho que... inveja dela. – ela disse sem me olhar. – Ela te teve por tanto tempo, vocês tem uma história juntos e isso me incomoda.

- Anjo... você me deu coisas que ela jamais havia me dado em 2 anos. O que eu sinto por Jessica é carinho... não precisar sentir ciúmes dela. E nós vamos fazer nossa própria história.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu e fez um carinho no meu rosto.

Eu colei meus lábios nos seus novamente. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais urgente, era regido pelo desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro, mas o celular tocou de novo.

- Ela é insistente. – Bella disse quando eu me deliciava com seu pescoço. Meus sentidos sendo aguçados e assaltados pelo seu cheiro de morango.

O celular tocou. Não uma, mas incontáveis vezes.

- Argh Edward, atende logo. – ela pediu irritada.

Ela estava sentada no meu colo somente de calça e sutiã.

Nos levantamos e eu atendi sem nem me dar o trabalho de olhar o visor.

- Alô? – atendi mal humorado. Quem quer que fosse tinha atrapalhado a amasso que eu estava dando na mulher da minha vida.

- Eu sei que você está feliz e empolgado, mas você é médico Edward não pode se dar ao luxo de não atender o celular. – meu pai me advertiu.

- Pai? Me desculpe, eu... aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei sem graça.

- Nada. – ele disse com ironia. – Se você considerar que uma equipe de 8 pessoas espera por você e sua paciente está tendo contrações... nada aconteceu.

- Estarei ai em 5 minutos. – eu desliguei a ligação e peguei minha mochila. – Me desculpe. – pedi a Bella. – Lauren não está bem e eu devia estar no hospital a duas horas atrás.

Ela se levantou e vestiu a minha blusa que ela usava.

- Tudo bem. – entrelaçou nossos dedos. – Acho que vou ter que me acostumar de novo com a rotina do Dr. Cullen. – ela me deu um selinho. - Vamos eu te levo.

Ela me guiou até onde seu carro estava e eu entendi porque ela falava com tanto carinho daquela Chevy. O carro era uma relíquia.

Só precisava ser cuidado, mas ainda sim uma relíquia.

Em 5 minutos chegamos no hospital.

Eu dei um beijo longo e demorado nos lábios de Bella e disse que a amava.

- Hoje vai ter fogueira na reserva. – ela disse quando separamos nossos lábios.

- Fogueira? – perguntei confuso.

- É uma espécie de festa deles. – ela explicou. – Nos sentamos a beira de uma enorme fogueira, comemos besteiras e ouvimos os anciãos contarem histórias antigas das tribos.

- Parece legal. – falei.

- E é. – ela sorriu. – Apesar de eu já saber as histórias de cor. – ela revirou os olhos. - Quer ir?

- Você quer que eu vá?

- Sim. – ela corou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos. – Eu poderia te apresentar meus amigos.

- Então eu vou com você. – falei sorrindo pra ela.

- Venho te pegar então. – eu a beijei mais uma vez e sai do carro.

Quando entrei no hospital a equipe estava agitada.

- Porque demorou tanto? – Peter me abordou assim que eu entrei.

- Como ela está? – pergutei a ele ignorando sua pergunta.

- Acho que em trabalho de parto. – respondeu.

Nós já andávamos até o quarto de Lauren enquanto eu vestia meu jaleco.

- Não, não pode. Ainda não. – murmurei preocupado.

Quando cheguei ao quarto de Lauren, Mike, meu pai e um homem o qual eu não conhecia estavam lá.

- Desculpe a demora. – disse assim que entrei. – Como se sente Lauren?

- Com dor. – respondeu.

Eu vi que os aparelhos necessários já estavam a monitorando.

- Ela tem contrações de 3 em 3 horas. São leves, mas preocupantes. O colo do útero ainda não dilatou mais creio que isso logo aconteçerá. Administrei Dactil intravenoso e corticóides. – ele pausou. – Brian Jones. – ele me estendeu a mão.

- Então você é o Dr. Jones? – perguntei. O médico de Bella e ainda por cima se metendo nos assuntos da _minha_ paciente.

- Sim e o senhor é o Dr. Cullen? – eu apertei sua mão.

- Isso. – disse simplesmente.

- Isabella me falou sobre você. – ele assentiu. – Sei que não foi adequado tratar sua paciente, mas seu pai me autorizou.

Eu olhei pro meu pai e ele assentiu discretamente.

- Claro que sim. – disse sem humor.

Depois daquilo o clima ficou presado na sala e graças aos medicamentos as contrações de Lauren pararam.

Era choramingou querendo ir pra casa, mas eu expliquei a ela que agora mais do que nunca ela teria que ficar internada.

Ela teria que ficar no soro e usar os medicamentos pra segurar o parto até o dia que a sua cesárea estava marcada.

Eu olhei algumas pacientes a pedido do Dr. Jones – que estava achando que era meu amigo agora ou que fazíamos parte de alguma dupla infalível. – e preenchi o formulário de Lauren com os dados que eu havia colhido hoje.

Lá pelas 6 meu nome foi anunciado no alto falante e eu odiava aquilo com todas as forças.

Eu nunca sabia se era meu pai ou eu e sempre acabava que ia os dois conferir.

Mas quando eu cheguei a recepção, meu pai conversava com Bella encostados no balcão. A equipe e minha mãe também estavam por ali.

- Reunião? – perguntei me aproximando.

Eu dei um beijo suave na testa de Bella depois de acariciar sua barriga.

- Vamos a fogueira! – minha mãe disse animada.

- Todos vão. – Bella disse. – Tio Harry pediu que eu chamasse todos vocês, ele diz que é bom que os visitantes conheçam nossa história. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas. – eu lhe dei outro beijo e fui até meu armário.

Tirei o jaleco e o guardei na minha mochila.

Eu fui com Bella na caminhonete e meus pais e a equipe foram na van.

A reserva ficava a meia hora de Forks, mas demoramos um pouco mais pra chegar porque a Chevy de Bella não passava de 50 por hora.

- Não a odeie! – Bella pediu fingido estar indignada quando eu reclamei do carro. – Chevy me acompanha há 4 anos.

- Eu poderia te dar um carro melhor. – eu pousei minha mão em sua coxa e a alisei.

- Eu gosto da minha menina e não preciso de outro carro. – ela fez um bico e me olhou por 3 segundos.

- Você é tão teimosa! Jesus! – eu ri.

- Reze pra que ela não puxe a nossa teimosia. – ela disse. – Você é tão teimoso quanto eu.

- Eu não sou teimoso! – agora eu que fingia indignação.

- É sim! – ela assentiu me provocando.

- Não sou Isabella!

- Está vendo. – ela apontou pra mim. – Você é!

Ela parou o carro próximo a uma praia e a alguns metros de nós estavam algumas pessoas.

Nós fomos de mãos dadas até onde as pessoas estavam em volta de uma grande fogueira.

Meus pais e a equipe estavam lá e Bella foi direto cumprimentar Esme.

Bella me apresentou Harry, Billy o "velho" Quil e seus amigos... Paul, Sam, Emily, Claire, Rachel e Quil.

Ela também me apresentou Leah e eu fingi que ainda não tínhamos nos conhecido no incidente no restaurante.

Sue ficou muito animada com a nossa presença na "festa".

Nós comemos cachorro quente e comemos marshmallows assados na fogueira enquanto Bella estava sentada encaixada entre as minhas pernas.

- Me ajuda a levantar? – ela pediu. Eu me levantei e a puxei pelas mãos. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Aonde é? – perguntei andando ao lado dela.

- Na casa do tio Billy.

Eu a acompanhei até a entrada da casa, minha mão sempre nas suas costas.

- Vou te esperar aqui, ok? – ela me deu um selinho e entrou.

Eu esperava Bella do lado de fora da casa quando ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim.

- Você tem noção do que fez a ela? – eu me virei e vi Leah parada, encostada em uma das pilastras finas de madeira na varanda da casa.

- Do que exatamente você está falando? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

Ela riu sem humor soltando o ar dos pulmões e se aproximou de mim.

- Você destruiu a vida dela Edward. Você não faz ideia de como Bella voltou destruída a Forks. – ela disse com raiva. – Você não estava aqui cada vez que ela passou mal por causa do bebê e você nunca entenderá como ela se sentiu em relação a isso.

- Seja mais espcífica Leah, não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar. – eu realmente não estava entendendo.

- Eu vou ser específica então. – ela se aproximou mais. – Bella não queria e nem podia engravidar e você sabia disso. – ela me jogou as palavras. – Como você fez pra enganá-la sobre isso? Sim, porque ela me contou que o seu grande sonho era ser pai, aí você vai e a engravida sabendo que ela corria risco e por egoísmo você ignorou isso.

Eu ia me defender e dizer a ela que não fizemos de propósito. Bella sempre me dizia que ainda não tinha seu ciclo e por isso eu ficava tranqüilo quando nos descuidávamos.

- Bella e eu... – ela me cortou.

- Ela tem 20 anos Edward! 20 merdas de anos e corre risco de vida por causa do seu egoísmo! Eu não sei se eu já disse, mas eu _odeio_ você! – ela jogou seu veneno em mim. – E só pra você saber, ela não queria esse bebê agora, ela mesmo me disse isso.

Sua última frase me atingiu como uma faca.

Era mentira. Eu tinha que acreditar que era mentira.

Ela riu vitoriosa sabendo que tinha plantado aquela maldita semente em mim e nesse exato minuto Bella saiu da casa.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou do topo da pequena escada. – Leah?

Eu fui até ela e a ajudei a descer os degraus.

- Tchau Bells. – Leah se virou e saiu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Bella me olhou.

Eu desviei meus olhos dos dela e neguei com a cabeça.

Nós voltamos a fogueira e ainda ficamos por lá quase uma hora.

Quando resolvemos ir embora, Bella e minha mãe combinaram de fazer compras pro bebê amanhã em Port Angels, uma cidade vizinha a Forks.

A equipe voltou na van e depois de muita insistência – da parte dela – eu deixei que Bella me levasse ao hotel.

No caminho de meia hora eu pensei nas palavras de Leah e as associei com uma lembrança de Bella dizendo a Luka que queria ter filhos, mas não agora.

Mas Sue tinha me dito, quando conversamos no restaurante, que Bella tinha ficado feliz com o bebê.

Que inferno! Eu odeio ficar frustrado, ainda mais por causa de dúvidas.

Eu também não podia perguntar isso a ela, porque com certeza ela diria que Leah estava mentindo.

Ela já havia mentido pra mim algumas vezes, talvez mais essa não fizesse diferença.

Talvez ela tenha se sentido obrigada a ter o bebê, porque seu organismo não agüentaria mais um aborto.

Eu só reparei que havíamos parado quando Bella me chamou e sua mão pequena tocou meu ombro.

- Edward?

Eu desviei meus olhos da janela e a fitei.

- Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Nada. – forcei um sorriso e abri a porta.

- Hey! – ela segurou meu braço me impedindo de sair do carro. – Foi Leah?

- Nos vemos amanhã Bella. – eu beijei sua testa e sai.

Quando eu fechei a porta e me debrucei na janela ela falou magoada.

- Pensei que fosse me pedir pra ficar com você essa noite.

Eu passei a mão nos cabelos e respondi.

- Hoje não Bella. – eu soltei minhas mãos do carro. – Amanhã a gente... eu te ligo.

Ela assentiu triste e eu nem fiquei ali pra vê-la ir embora. Logo eu entrei e fui direto tomar um banho quente.

Eu coloquei uma calça de flanela e liguei a TV, mas antes de sentar pra assisti-lá eu acendi um cigarro.

Quando ele acabou eu acendi o segundo na esperança de que ele me acalmasse, mas não adiantou.

Tudo que eu pensava era nas palavras de Leah e no rosto magoado de Bella ao ir embora daqui agora a pouco.

Fui resgatado dos meus pensamentos por batidas na porta.

Eu coloquei o cigarro no cinseiro e fui abrir a porta. Devia ser minha mãe, já que desde que ela chegou não conversamos direito.

Mas era Bella.

- Você pode me contar o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou exasperada.

Eu saí da porta pra que ela passasse.

Ela tirou sua parka e colocou em cima da poltrona.

- Eu sei que algo que Leah te disse causou isso Edward. – ela apontou.

- Esquece isso Bella. – eu passei a palma da mão pelo rosto. – Está com fome?

- Eu estou bem. – ela estava bem irritada. – Vou ficar melhor se você me contar o que houve. Eu fui em casa e Leah não quis me contar... só disse que te disse umas verdades.

- Verdades... – murmurei sentando na cama.

- Estou vendo que eu fiz uma grande merda vindo aqui. – ela pegou seu casaco e eu segurei o seu braço.

- Eu posso ficar com ela depois que ela nascer, você não precisa se prender a isso. – eu não sei o que me levou a dizer aquilo.

Eu sei que eu devia ter conversado com ela e acreditado no que quer que ela me dissesse, mas minha razão me fazia acreditar em Leah.

- O que você está falando? O que _isso_ quer dizer? – ela balançou a cabeça enquanto fechava o cenho.

- A neném. Eu posso ficar com ela se você não a quiser. – minha voz saiu como um sussurrou.

- Você acha...? Que merda...? – ela respirou fundo. – Foi Leah que te disse isso? – eu apenas assenti. – E você acreditou...

- O que você queria Bella? – eu a olhei pela primeira vez. – Eu me lembro de você ter dito inúmeras vezes que não queria filhos agora.

- E não queria, mas eu sonhava em ser mãe e isso independe de época e idade Edward. – ela parecia mais calma. – A única coisa que disse a Leah foi que deveríamos ter nos protegido porque eu não podia engravidar agora, mas aconteceu... ela está aqui... – ela pousou a mão na barriga. – E eu não amo nada nesse mundo mais do que ela.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

O que eu poderia dizer? Eu estava muito, muito errado.

- Eu não entendo como você acreditou nisso. – ela vestiu o casaco. – Depois você me julga por ter mentido pra você.

- Bella? – ela ia em direção a porta.

- Você nem ao menos me perguntou! – ela gritou. – Você podia ter me questionado, me sacudido, me xingado... mas você preferiu me acusar Edward.

Quando ela alcançou a porta eu me levantei e a segurei pelo braço.

Ela se voltou pra mim e me olhou. Seus olhos chocolates brilhavam pela umidade neles.

- Me perdoe, por favor. – eu pedi com sinceridade.

- Quando vamos parar com isso Edward? – ela sussurrou. – Quando vamos confiar e acreditar no outro sem dúvidas ou questionamentos?

- Podemos começar agora. – eu sorri e colei minha testa na sua. – Fique, por favor.

Ela suspirou.

- Me dê um bom motivo pra ficar Edward. – ela olhou em meus olhos.

Eu diminuí a distancia, minúscula, entre nossos corpos e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Eu te amo anjo. Isso basta? – ela sorriu e me encarou.

- Por agora sim. – ela disse. – Mas ainda vamos conversar sobre isso...

Eu encostei meus lábios nos seus e logo suas mãos estavam infiltradas nos meus cabelos, me puxando mais pra ela e colando nossos lábios.

- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou entre o beijo.

Logo depois sua língua invadiu minha boca. Quente e ágil, do jeito que ela sabia como eu gostava.

Sua língua explorava meus lábios, minha língua e o interior da minha boca e a minha fazia o mesmo com ela.

Eu desci minhas mãos pelos seus braços e abri o fecho da parka. Enfiei minhas mãos por dentro do casaco, pelos seus ombros e o fiz deslizar até cair no chão.

Eu deixei seus lábios pra beijar seu pescoço. Ela cheirava a morangos e algo que era só dela.

- Eu te quero anjo... – sussurrei contra sua pele.

Ela apertou mais os dedos no meu cabelo e inclinou a cabeça, me dando um acesso melhor a pele deliciosa do seu pescoço.

Eu massageei seus seios por cima da sua blusa de frio e em dois segundos ela já havia a tirado.

Eu brinquei com o tecido do sutiã, puxando o elástico com os dentes e o soltando, arracando gemidos e gritos baixos da sua garganta.

Ela gemeu alto quando eu mordi seu mamilo por cima do tecido fino e sussurrou.

- Tira, por favor... tira. – ela ofegou.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu. Eu sempre faria o que ela me pedisse.

Eu tirei seu sutiã branco de algodão com bolinhas azuis e não pude evitar de sorrir ao perceber que era um sutiã próprio pra gestantes.

Seus seios estavam bem maiores e eu iria aproveitá-los ao máximo antes que uma certa baixinha os roubassem de mim por um longo tempo.

Eu tomei meu tempo me deliciando com sua pele sensível e seus mamilos rosados e endurecidos de desejo. Eu juntava seus seios um ao outro e corria minha língua pelo seu topo, às vezes sugava sua pele e mordiscava em seguida ou prendia seus mamilos entre os dentes e os puxava suavemente.

- Edward... eu vou ter um orgasmo se continuar fazendo isso. – sua respiração apressada me dizia que ela não estava brincando quando disse aquilo.

E tudo que eu mais queria era que ela explodisse com um simples toque meu.

Eu sabia o que os hormônios estavam fazendo com ela e eu sabia que podia dá-la um orgasmo apenas se eu continuasse a provar sua pele.

Eu subi meus lábios, através de beijos, até o seu ouvido e sussurrei.

- Goza anjo...

Ela arfou quando minha boca voltou aos seus seios e minha mão esquerda apertava seu quadril por cima da calça preta de tecido que ela usava.

Eu tirei minha mão dali e a infiltrei dentro da sua calça por trás, meus dedos apertando a pele do seu bumbum perfeito e brincando com a parte de trás da sua calcinha.

Ela ficou mais ofegante. Sua respiração quente sendo jogada em forte lufadas de ar próximo ao meu ouvido e eu estava vendo a hora da minha própria calça explodir, mesmo sem eu estar usando roupa intima.

O aperto de seus dedos ficou quase insuportável em meus cabelos e eu tirei minha mão direita, que massageava seus seios e prendi uma de suas mãos acima de sua cabeça.

Ela impulsionou o colo pra cima me dando ainda mais acesso aos seus seios fartos e eu fiz o que ela desejava.

- Oh meu Deus Edward! Me toque por favor... eu estou quase lá... – ela gemia e ofegava ao mesmo tempo.

A mão que apertava seu bumbum foi pra parte da frente de sua calça e eu a coloquei dentro da sua calcinha...

E _putaquepariu_ ela estava encharcada.

- Porra Bella. – eu a olhei.

Nossos olhos ardiam por conta do desejo e eu precisava beijá-la.

Enquanto meus dedos a estimulavam e nossos lábios se devoravam, ela enfiou a mão dentro da calça e segurou meu membro.

Sua pequena mão, a que estava solta do meu aperto, envolveu a base do meu membro e ela começou a deslizá-la ali rudemente e depois de alguns segundos eu percebi que se ela continuasse fazendo aquilo, ela não gozaria sozinha encostada naquela porta.

Eu soltei seus lábios e joguei a minha cabeça pra trás grunhindo como um animal com o prazer que sua mão quente e pequena me proporcionava.

Mas ela parou...

- Oh Deus! Por que... – minha voz morreu.

Ela mordeu os lábios e tirou sua mão da minha calça.

- Bella... – gemi frustrado.

- Ainda não Edward. – ela falou meio embolado, meus dedos ainda trabalhavam nela. – Eu ainda quero você ai... – ela abaixou os olhos e apontou pra minha mão dentro da sua calça com a cabeça.

Eu também tirei minha mão da sua calça e antes que ela reclamasse a puxei até a cama.

Ela se deitou de costas pro colchão e se ergueu pra me ajudar a tirar aquela maldita calça preta que parecia estar grudada ao seu corpo.

Sua calcinha branca de bollinhas azuis tomou o mesmo destino da sua calça no chão do quarto.

Eu devorei seus lábios com os meus e desci os beijos, os distribuindo por sua pele, beijando suas sardas como eu gostava de fazer... até chegar onde eu queria.

Onde ela queria...

Ela agarrou meus cabelos entre os dedos de uma mão e pediu...

- Por favor... – seu quadril foi erguido e ela corou quando eu a olhei.

- Aqui? – pressionei seu ponto sensível.

- Não Edward, por favor, não me torture. – ela engasgou. – Deus! Tem noção de como eu estou? Grávida e há 4 meses sem sexo... me torture amanhã, daqui a duas horas... agora... só faça. – ela ergueu seu quadril de novo.

Eu deitei de bruços na cama, encaixado entre suas pernas abertas e dobradas.

Ela estava tão vulnerável, tão exposta, tão linda...

Eu corri minha língua por ali, espalmada, absorvendo toda sua excitação pra mim e sendo presenteado pelo seu quadril sendo movimentado suavemente contra minha boca.

Ela sabia que isso me enlouquecia. Ela ditava o ritmo e o lugar onde queria que minha língua fosse e aqui só excitava ainda mais.

Ela não demorou muito dessa vez e logo seu corpo tinha espasmos violentos de prazer enquanto seu orgasmo a arrebatava.

- Jesus! – ela segurou os cabelos e fechou os olhos. – Acho que tinha me esquecido de como isso era...

Eu beijei e acariciei sua barriga que estava um pouco endurecida por conta do orgasmo – orgasmos estimulam algumas contrações. – e cheguei aos seus lábios após beijar seus seios, colo, pescoço e uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

- Você está bem? – perguntei olhando nos seus olhos e fazendo um carinho no seu rosto.

- Estou. – ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso que chegava aos olhos. – Mas minha barriga está um pouco dura.

- Isso é normal. – a beijei suavemente. – O orgamos estimula a liberação de ocitocina que é o hormônio responsável pela contração uterina. Já vai passar... – eu fiquei acariciando sua barriga por alguns segundos até perceber que voltava ao normal.

- Passou. – ela sorriu largamente.

- Sim, passou. – a beijei novamente.

- Então... podemos continuar? – mordeu seus lábios.

- Sim, minha pequena insaciável. – ela gargalhou e me ajudou a tirar minha calça. – Me avise se eu te machucar anjo ou se sentir alguma coisa.

- Anda Edward! – pediu impaciente. – Você fala demais.

Eu me posicionei entre suas pernas e sentei em meus tornozelos. Puxei seu quadril pra que se encaixasse em cima do meu e suas pernas ficaram por cima das minhas dobradas. Coloquei um travesseiro embaixo da suas costas pra que ela ficasse confortável e finalmente a invadi.

Ela cravou suas unhas no meu antebraço e meus dedos apertaram ainda mais a pele do seu quadril.

Ela estava ainda mais quente e se apertava cada vez mais em volta de mim, me puxando mais pra dentro dela, me fazer chegar a beira do precipício.

Ela arqueou as costas enquanto eu mantinha um ritmo contínuo e irritantemente lento dentro dela. Seus olhos foram espremidos e seus lábios torturados por seus dentes.

- Fraquinho... – ela cantarolou com aquele sorriso devasso nos lábios.

- Anjo... – a repreendi, mas aumentei o ritmo.

Eu estava quase gozando e precisava que ela viesse junto comigo. Eu posicionei meu polegar em seu ponto mais sensível e comecei a fazer pequenos círculos ali, a estimulando e ouvindo seus gemidos e gritos agora abafados por um travesseiro que ela colocou no rosto.

Eu tirei o travesseiro e o joguei longe.

- Eu quero ver você gozar. – eu disse a ela intensificando o ritmo e fazendo nossos corpos chegarem ao máximo de prazer juntos.

Ela estava corada, de olhos fechados e o rosto levemente brilhante por conta do suor.

- Você está bem? – eu pousei minhas mãos na sua barriga.

O bebê estava agitado, mas não estava tão dura quanto no seu primeiro orgasmo.

- É normal? – ela perguntou se referindo ao bebê.

- É sim meu anjo, seu corpo libera vários hormônios, seus batimentos aceleram, logo ela se agita... seu sangue é o que a alimenta.

- Eu amo que você seja médico. – ela riu.

Eu a beijei e deitei ao seu lado, nos cobrindo com uma colcha.

- Quando orgamos uma grávida pode ter? – ela me encarou com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Aquele que já me dizia o que ela queria.

- Não existe uma regra pra isso. – eu ri.

- Isso é bom. – ela se levantou e sentou em meu quadril.

Depois que eu me recuperei dei mais dois orgamos a ela. Seu corpo estava sensível e qualquer toque a deixava acesa.

Logo depois ela dormiu, exausta, do meu lado.

O dia tinha sido difícil e eu também logo a acompanhei.

Mas eu dormi com um pensamento...

Eu precisava colocar os anéis no seu devido lugar.

- x -


	27. Cap 25

"_Quando estou perdido na chuva __  
__Nos teus olhos sei __q__ue vou encontrar a luz para iluminar o meu caminho __  
__Quando tenho medo de ficar para trás __  
__Quando o meu mundo está enlouquecendo _

_Você consegue torná-lo normal __  
__E quando estou pra baixo você está lá __  
__Para me ajudar a levantar __  
__Estás lá sempre para me dar tudo o que tens ___

_Para um abrigo da tempestade __  
__Para um amigo __  
__Para um amor que me proteja e aqueça __  
__Eu volto para você__  
__Para ter força e agüentar __  
__Para ter vontade de continuar __  
__Para tudo o que faz __  
__Para tudo o que é verdade __  
__Eu volto para você__  
__Eu volto para você___

_Quando perco a vontade de vencer __  
__Basta chamar por você __  
__E consigo alcançar o céu novamente __  
__Posso fazer tudo __  
__Porque o teu amor é espantoso __  
__Porque o teu amor me inspira __  
__E quando preciso de um amigo __  
__Estás sempre do meu lado __  
__A dar-me esperança __  
__A guiar-me pela noite. ___

_Para um abrigo da tempestade __  
__Para um amigo __  
__Para um amor que me proteja e aqueça __  
__Eu volto para você__  
__Para ter força e agüentar __  
__Para a vontade de continuar __  
__Para tudo o que fazes __  
__Para tudo o que é verdade __  
__Eu volto para você__  
__Eu volto para você._

___Para os braços que me protegeram __d__a chuva que cai __  
__Para a verdade que nunca mudará __  
__Para alguém em quem me apoiar __  
__Para um coração em quem posso confiar __  
__Para aquele com quem posso ir ter"_

_**I Turn To You – Christina Aguilera.**_

_****_

Hoje era a consulta de Bella e eu estava ansioso pra acompanhá-la e ver nossa filha pela primeira vez.

Havia uma semana que eu estava em Forks e uma semana que Bella praticamente morava comigo no hotel. Até as coisas pessoais e roupas dela estavam por aqui. Nós dormíamos e acordávamos juntos e aquilo me deixava feliz e realizado.

Eu ainda tentava convencê-la a voltarmos pra NY quando minha "missão" em Forks acabasse, mas ela ainda estava hesitante. Ela tinha medo do seu passado lá, medo de não darmos certo novamente e, principalmente, de Jacob.

Eu expliquei mais uma vez que ele jamais tocaria nela, mas novamente discutimos por ela achar que eu me metia em coisas perigosas demais.

O que ela não entendia é que, eu defenderia e a protegeria com minha própria vida se fosse preciso.

Ela e nossa filha eram as pessoas mais importantes no mundo pra mim e nunca, jamais, alguém encostaria nelas.

Na verdade eu não me importava muito em voltar ou não... É claro que eu tinha minha cobertura, minha família e meu emprego por lá, o que me rendia um bom saldo no final do ano, mas Bella era mais importante que tudo isso e eu largaria tudo se Bella quisesse morar em Forks.

Eu compraria uma casa grande pra nós três por aqui e trabalharia em um hospital em Forks, em Port Angeles ou Seattle. Não importa... o que me importava era que fôssemos uma família agora... eu, Bella e nossa filha.

- O que você acha do Queens? – perguntei a ela.

Estávamos deitados na cama do meu quarto de hotel, abraçados um ao outro, nossas pernas entrelaçadas enquanto eu acariciava sua barriga e recebia a sensação dos movimentos do bebê.

Eu sabia que ela estava acordada. Nós havíamos acordado há alguns minutos e ficamos apenas trocando carinhos enquanto a manhã se arrastava preguiçosamente.

- Eu nunca fui ao Queens. – ela disse.

- Podíamos mudar pra lá. – falei. – Fica próximo de Manhattan e do Presbiterian. Tem boas casas por lá.

- Edward... – seu tom era de reprovação. – Já conversamos sobre isso, por favor.

- Bella você não tem assistência aqui. – me apoiei no cotovelo pra olhá-la e ela virou o rosto pra mim. – Nós também já discutimos isso e você concordou com o meu ponto de vista.

- Sim, eu concordei. – ela disse.

- Anjo, não precisa ter medo. – fiz um carinho no seu rosto. – Ninguém tocará em vocês, eu prometo Bella.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Edward. – ela virou seu rosto pra frente pra não me olhar.

- Tudo bem. – eu beijei seus cabelos e me levantei. – Então vamos procurar uma casa e eu vou procurar um hospital que esteja precisando de um ginecologista.

Ela se virou na cama e me fitou.

- O que está falando? – perguntou num misto de choque e confusão.

- Estou dizendo que precisamos de uma casa pra morar. – falei vestindo minha calça de flanela que foi jogada em algum canto daquele quarto na noite passada. – Vamos ter um bebê e precisamos de espaço, não podemos morar o resto da vida em um hotel Isabella.

- Você vai ficar? Em Forks? – ela se sentou.

- Em algum momento você achou que eu ia deixá-la sozinha aqui Bella? – perguntei ficando irritado. – Se você quer, _nós_ vamos ficar.

- Você não vai gostar de viver aqui. – ela disse.

- Meu lugar é onde você está. – deixei claro. – É claro que eu quero voltar pra NY e que você tenha a assistência necessária pro neném nascer, mas se você quer viver aqui, nós vamos viver aqui.

- Você não seria feliz aqui Edward. – ela passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Você quer que eu vá e te deixe aqui? – perguntei irritado.

- Claro que não! – disse ultrajada.

- Então não discuta mais comigo Isabella. Eu vou fazer sua vontade. – eu coloquei uma camisa.

- Mas Edward... – eu não a deixei completar.

- Vou buscar nosso café. – eu calcei meus chinelos e saí do quarto.

Bella conseguia me irritar toda a maldita vez que tínhamos essa discussão.

Eu nunca sabia o que ela queria e ela sempre me fazia acreditar que não queria que eu ficasse em Forks e também não iria pra NY comigo.

Mais uma vez eu estava frustrado.

Eu coloquei algumas coisas numa bandeja e voltei pro quarto.

Ela já estava vestida e sentada na cama.

- Vem comer. – eu disse colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa e fui em direção ao banheiro.

Tirei toda a minha roupa e entrei embaixo da ducha quente.

Eu fiquei ali bons minutos esperando que aquela água escaldante levasse minhas frustrações e preocupações junto com ela, mas isso não aconteceu.

Quanto mais eu pensava, mas frustrado eu ficava.

- Eu não quero que você pense que eu quero me afastar de você. – a voz de Bella veio da porta e eu não virei pra olhá-la.

- O que você quer que eu pense então Bella? – perguntei.

- Eu não estou segura de voltar pra lá Edward, eu tenho medo que algo aconteça a ela... eu jamais me perdoaria. – ela disse. – E não me venha dizer que nada acontecerá, você não pode controlar isso.

Não, eu não podia, mas eu podia evitar e protegê-la.

- E eu sei que você não se adaptará aqui, por isso, disse aquilo sobre Forks. – ela continuou. – Eu não posso me imaginar mais sem você Edward, seja aqui, em NY ou qualquer lugar do mundo.

Eu senti suas mãos nas minhas costas e logo depois seus braços pequenos rodearam minha cintura.

- Eu te amo anjo e estou disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa com você. – ela sussurrou contra a pele das minhas costas. – O Queens me parece um bom lugar. – ela riu.

- Nós podemos ficar aqui Bella. Eu falo sério quando digo isso. – eu me virei pra ficar de frente pra ela.

- Eu sei que sim. – ela sorriu. Suas mãos pequenas no meu peito. – Mas tem todos... seus pais, seus irmãos... Alicia. Eu não posso afastar você de todo mundo... da _nossa_ família. Eu não tenho mais ninguém aqui a quem me prender Edward, mas em NY eu descobri uma família... você me deu uma família.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a vocês Bella. – eu a abracei. – Eu juro.

- Eu acredito em você.

Nós nos beijamos, mas logo o celular tocou e eu sabia que era meu pai, me lembrando que eu tinha que ir pro hospital.

Nós tomamos um banho juntos e vestimos nossas roupas.

Bella iria até a casa de Sue e eu ficaria no hospital.

Lauren e os bebês estavam estáveis e as contrações de uma semana atrás pararam completamente. O que era bom já que conseguiríamos seguir com os planos do parto daqui a 3 semanas. Onde os bebês já estariam prontos pra nascerem ou prontos o suficiente para sobreviverem fora do útero.

Bella me deixou no hospital e nos despedimos com um beijo.

Ela voltaria às 5 pra sua consulta.

Minha mãe já tinha ido embora e antes de ir deixou 3 malas só com coisas do bebê com Bella. Elas se divertiram fazendo compras pro bebê e por mais que Bella detestasse fazer compras, pra nossa garotinha ela não achou ruim.

Esme havia prometido voltar antes de irmos embora de Forks. Ela disse isso porque Bella deixou claro que ficaria em Forks, mas agora eu precisava avisá-la que nós iríamos voltar a NY juntos... como uma família. Meu pai ainda ficaria por uma semana em Forks.

Também não poderíamos ficar por muito tempo por aqui. Assim que Lauren recebesse alta, dois dias depois do parto, nós teríamos que partir.

Até lá Bella já teria 7 meses e algumas semanas e gestantes não devem viajar depois do 8º mês de gestação.

Eu fiz minha rotina no hospital. Examinei Lauren e fiquei irritado com a presença de um tagalerante e irritante Mike Newton ao lado da sua cama.

Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com ele... mas não, eu não me acostumei.

Quando deu 4:45 me chamaram a recepção e eu já sabia o motivo. Bella deveria ter chegado.

Eu larguei o prontuário de Lauren, que antes eu preenchia com os dados do dia, e segui pra recepção depois de guardá-lo no seu devido lugar.

Quando eu cheguei à recepção minha linda e futura esposa me esperava encostada ao balcão, enquanto suas mãos pequenas acariciavam nossa filha.

- Está tudo bem? – eu pousei minhas mãos em sua barriga e lhe dei um beijo suave na testa.

- Está sim. – ela sorriu.

Eu agradeci a recepcionista por me chamar e guiei Bella, com a mão nas suas costas, até a ala do hospital onde ficava a maternidade.

Depois de alguns minutos em uma sala de espera o nome dela foi chamado e entramos.

Eu tirei meu jaleco pra entrar ali e me sentei ao lado de Bella, segurando sua mão na minha.

Eu tinha que me lembrar que quem estava ali não era o Dr. Cullen e sim Edward, pai e marido de uma gestante.

Eu esperava que eu conseguisse me controlar.

A consulta foi tranqüila. Nós ouvimos o coraçãozinho dela bater forte e acelerado. As medidas de Bella estavam normais pra idade da sua gestação e quando acabou a consulta, nós fomos pra sala de ultrassom.

Bella fez uma careta por conta do gel gelado em sua barriga e apertou mais a minha mão que segurava a dela.

Nossos olhos estavam conectados enquanto Dr. Jones passava o aparelho de um lado pro outro em sua pele, procurando o melhor ângulo do bebê.

Eu vi tantas coisas em seus olhos, mas a principal foi amor... puro e simples. Fácil como respirar. Eu sussurrei que a amava, passando a ela a segurança que seu sentimento era muito mais que correspondido. Eu teria que me lembrar de dizê-la mais tarde como minha vida e meu coração dependiam dela.

- Deêm uma olhada aqui. – a voz de Dr. Jones nos fez desviar nossos olhos e olhar a tela.

E lá estava ela... tão linda e tão pequena. Escondida por uma imagem chamuscada. Eu não sabia se era a experiência em tantas ultrassons que eu havia feito ou se era um sentimento de pai reconhecendo seu próprio filho, mas eu a via perfeitamente. E eu podia jurar que ela era Bella inteirinha.

Ela ainda era tão pequena, mas já estava tudo ali... seus pézinhos perfeitos com todos os dedinhos, suas mãos também com os dez dedinhos ali, seus olhinhos estavam abertos e uma de suas mãos respousava embaixo da bochecha, eu podia ver uns poucos fios de cabelos no topo da sua cabeça e eu rezei pra que fossem castanhos chocolate, o formato do seu nariz perfeito, suas duas orelhinhas estavam no lugar e sua boquinha abria e fechava como um peixinho dourado no aquário. Ela soluçava durante o exame, nos fazendo ri com os espasmos do seu pequeno corpinho.

- Ela é linda! – eu disse com lágrima nos olhos.

Bella desviou os olhos da tela e me fitou.

- Obrigado. – eu pedi, me inclinando sobre ela e tocando seus lábios com os meus. – Ela é perfeita... obrigado anjo.

Bella sorriu e enxugou minhas lágrimas enquanto Dr. Jones limpava o gel em sua barriga. Eu fiz os mesmo com as suas que molhavam suas bochechas coradas.

Nossa filha tinha apenas 25cm e pesava quase 600 gramas, mas eu garanto que já era a criança mais amada que já existiu.

E eu não via a hora de conhecê-la e pegá-la no colo.

Bella voltou sozinha pro hotel e eu fui dar uma olhada em umas pacientes que Dr. Jones me pediu.

Eu estava sozinho na sala dos médicos tomando um café quando meu pai entrou.

- E a consulta como foi? – ela me perguntou.

- Ótima. – eu tenho certeza que eu estava sorrindo como idiota. – Bella e o bebê estão bem. – falei. – O útero de Bella ainda esta mais fino que o normal, mas eu e Dr. Jones achamos que ficará tudo bem. Nossa filha é linda e perfeita pai.

- Estão animados com esse bebê, não é? – perguntou divertido.

- Muito. – respondi. – É como se ela e Bella fossem tudo pra mim agora. – supirei.

- Eu sei como está se sentindo meu filho. – ele disse. – Eu e sua mãe passamos por isso e apesar de sua mãe ser até mais jovem que Bella quando engravidou de Emmett, ainda sim nós amamos e curtimos vocês. Todos vocês... mesmo você não sendo gerado em sua mãe, mesmo você chegando "atrasado" em nossa família... nós sentimos a mesma emoção quando você chegou. Sentimos porque era mais um filho que nascia, mesmo que ele já tivesse quase 13 anos. – ele sorriu.

- Eu vou sempre ser grato a vocês por isso. – eu disse a ele emocionado. – Se Esme não tivesse um coração tão puro, eu não estaria aqui hoje. Não seria médico, não conheceria Bella e não estaríamos esperando nossa filha... talvez eu nem estivesse vivo e tivesse o mesmo fim que Rich...

- Hey! – ele me chamou atenção. – Estamos em um momento feliz aqui! – ele disse animado. – Você vai ser pai meu filho... – ele sorriu. – Pai... e por mais que ela não tenha sido planejada, como os seus irmãos, eu sei que você e Bella a amam e a desejam assim como eu e sua mãe fizemos quando tivemos a mesma notícia. – ele segurou minha mão. – Eu sei que não é fácil meu filho. Sua mãe engravidou com 17 anos por um descuido nosso. Era a nossa primeira vez e estávamos empolgados com aquilo. Eu tinha 20 e na nossa época as coisas eram muito diferentes. A sociedade era conservadora e eu tive que casar com sua mãe as pressas antes que a barriga dela crescesse e a cidade falasse mal dela. Sim, porque a culpa e a fama cairía somente nela... mas quando Emmet nasceu Edward. - seus olhos brilharam com a lembrança. - Aquela pele extremamente clara, os cabelos castanhos quase pretos... nós nos apaixonamos por ele. E eu posso te garantir... eu não me arrependo de não ter me protegido aquele dia com a sua mãe. Se tivessemos nos cuidados há 30 anos atrás, não teríamos seu irmão... vocês. E nada nesse mundo é mais importante pra nós que vocês três.

Eu o abracei e não me importei em molhar seu jaleco com as minhas lágrimas.

- Obrigado pai.

Ele se afastou de mim e olhou em meus olhos.

- Construa sua família meu filho. Peça Bella em casamento se essa for a vontade do seu coração e não porque se sinta obrigado a isso. Ame-a todos os dias, ajude-a a criar sua filha... a instrua e a eduque como fizemos com vocês e um dia quando você tiver a minha idade, você estará dizendo isso a ela e aos seus outros filhos. Isso é ser pai Edward. Um filho não precisa ser planejado, ele precisa ser amado e acima de tudo desejado... o resto você e Bella construirão conforme ela for crescendo.

Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas quando ele disse que tinha que ir e graças a Deus conseguir fazer aquilo a tempo, antes de Peter entra na sala.

- Vamos jantar no restaurante de Sue, topam? – ele perguntou a mim e a Carlisle.

- Eu vou... tem dias que eu não como a comida da Sue. – meu pai respondeu.

- Eu preciso ver com Bella. – eu disse.

- Liguei pra ela. – Peter disse. – Estaremos lá as 6.

Ele e meu pai saíram da sala e eu peguei meu celular pra ligar pra Bella.

- Olá. – ela atendeu.

- Oi anjo. Como vocês estão?

- Eu estou bem, mas acho que essa menina vai ser hiperativa. – ela riu. – Ela se mexe o dia inteiro Edward, não consigo nem tirar um cochilo. – eu sabia, eu podia jurar, que Bella fazia um bico nesse momento.

- Converse com ela Bella. – eu ri ouvindo suas risadas. – Ela te ouve e pode apostar que reconhece sua voz.

- Eu já pedi, mas acho que ela sofre de algum tipo de surdez seletiva. – nós rimos. – Eu falo "querida, mamãe precisa de meia horinha de sono", mas aí ela se mexe mais ainda e quando estou fazendo alguma coisa, ou seja, não preciso que ela pare... ela simplesmente pára. – ela fingiu indignação. – Você precisa conversar com ela Edward, ela te ouve... Jesus! Essa menina já me deixa de cabelo branco sem nem ter nascido.

- Espere até ela nascer e começar a trocar o dia pela noite. – eu disse divertido a fazendo ficar séria.

- Não teve graça! – ela tentava segurar o riso. – Não teve a mínima graça! – eu ria mais ainda. – Ri seu chato, se isso acontecer eu vou chamá-lo às 4 da manhã pra ficar com ela.

- Eu iria com maior prazer meu anjo. – eu disse sério. – Você sabe que eu faria tudo por você.

- Faria? – outro bico, com certeza.

- Sem nem pensar... faria.

- Uhmm... será que então você poderia me levar ao restaurante da tia Sue? Minha boca enche d'água só de pensar naquela batatinha com queijo. – ela pediu como uma criança mimada.

- Eu não deveria... – ela gemeu de frustração. – Mas vou levá-la... por três motivos.

- Quais?

- Primeiro: Eu não quero que minha filha tenha cara de batata frita com queijo. – ela gargalhou e murmurou um "bobo". – Em segundo lugar: eu te chamei exatamente pra te avisar que vamos jantar lá. Esteja pronta às 6 anjo...

- E o terceiro?

- O terceiro é que você só tem 3 semanas pra comer essas batatinhas. – ela riu. – Deus me livre se você sentir desejo das batatas da Sue quando estivermos em NY. Aí sim ela terá cara de batata com queijo.

- Eu te amo e te vejo lá as 6. – ela disse.

- Vai direto pra lá? – perguntei.

- Vou sim. Fica melhor pra mim e pra você.

- Ok, te vejo as 6 então.

- Não está esquecendo nada Dr. Cullen? – perguntou divertida.

- Eu amo vocês Isabella. – eu sorri sozinho naquela sala.

- Agora sim... Tchau anjo.

Eu me despedi dela e desliguei.

Graças a Deus já era quase 6 horas e o pouco que faltava até lá passou voando.

Eu tirei meu jaleco e o guardei na mochila.

Fomos de van até o restaurante e eu precisava logo alugar um carro. Aquele elefante branco com 8 pessoas dentro estava me sufocando.

Quando paramos o carro no estacionamento, eu vi o elefante vermelho – desbotado – de Bella sendo estacionado.

Eu fui até ela e abri sua porta assim que o carro parou.

- Olá linda! – eu dei a minha mão pra que ela saísse da cabine.

- Oi. – ela parecia emburrada. – E só você mesmo pra me chamar de linda.

E lá estavam eles. Os maravilhosos hormônios da gestação.

Uma hora e dez atrás ela ria e brincava comigo ao telefone e agora estava possuída pelo famoso espírito "grávidas ficam gordas como uma porca" ou "não é você que carrega 2kg" ou "nada cabe em mim".

Eu vivo com esses fantasmas horripilantes há 4 anos.

Sinceramente?

Eu nunca vi uma mulher mais linda do que uma grávida. Além do momento ser mágico, todas as mudanças favorecem a ela.

É claro que eu sempre instruo bem as minhas pacientes. Moderação e controle... é tudo que elas precisam numa gravidez.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntei quando ela bateu a porta e passou por mim, me deixando plantado ali sozinho. – Bella?

Ela parou e virou pra mim.

- Podemos...apenas comer e ir embora. Por favor? – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Não. – eu disse. – Não vamos nem entrar enquanto você não me dizer o que está acontecendo. Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não. – ela disse simplesmente.

Eu me aproximei dela e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

- Bella, sou eu. Olha pra mim. – pedi.

- Eu estou me sentindo estúpida, só isso. – ela deu de ombros.

- Por qual motivo nesse mundo você se sentiria estúpida? Não encontro nenhum. – falei.

- Eu estou gorda Edward. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Gorda, grande, pesada e inchada. Você quer que eu liste mais alguns? Ah e tem a estria que eu achei essa tarde na minha cintura... pra fechar o pacote. – ela fez um gesto unindo suas duas mãos.

- Bella... – eu segurei sua cintura, uma mão de cada lado nela. – Você não está gorda... está grávida. São duas coisas totalmente diferentes. O peso extra é do bebê e o inchaço é normal... a estria.. bem todas as mulheres tem e até alguns homens... então, eu realmente não vejo motivo pra você estar nervosa com isso.

- É fácil você dizer. – ela fez um bico. – Você continua lindo, magro... gostoso e cheio de músculos... – ela apertou meus braços e suspirou. – Oh meu Deus! – ela fechou os olhos e suas mãos subiram pelo meu braço até encontrarem meus cabelos e seus dedos os castigarem.

Eu me aproximei mais dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Isso anjo... é disso que eu estou falando. Você vê? – eu perguntei a ela enquanto minhas mãos rodeavam sua cintura aumentada e pousavam sobre o seu bumbum. – Você quer reclamar sobre isso também? – eu sabia que ela estava excitada. – Eu juro Bella que quando chegarmos aquele hotel eu vou fazer você esquecer cada palavra que você me disse há 3 minutos atrás.

- Como? – ela sussurrou contra meu peito. Sua voz sendo abafada pelo tecido grosso do casaco que eu usava.

- Eu vou usar uma coisa a seu favor. Uma coisa que te deixa assim... – minha mão agarrou seus cabelos da nuca. – Uma coisa que te dá orgamos múltiplos quando estou dentro de você... – ela estremeu e eu corri minha língua no contorno da sua orelha. – Quando eu sugo você... Eu tenho certeza que essa parte da gravidez você nunca irá reclamar.

- Oh Deus! – suas mãos agarraram meu casaco. – Eu poderia gozar só de te ouvir falar essas coisas Edward.

- Mais tarde meu anjo. – eu beijei seu pescoço e ela gemeu, talvez de insatisfação.

Nós entrelaçamos nossos dedos e entramos no restaurante.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – ela disse antes de irmos pra mesa. Me puxou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Preciso me limpar... se é que me entende.

Sua voz saiu tão fodidamente sexy que juntando ao que ela disse que iria fazer no banheiro, eu fiquei duro. Na hora.

Deus! Até grávida minha menina é quente!

- Vou estar na mesa. – eu beijei seus cabelos e ela se afastou.

Quando eu cheguei a mesa fui recebida por uma animada Sue que anotava os pedidos.

- Olá querido! – eu beijei sua bochecha. – Bella? – quis saber.

- Foi ao banheiro. – respondi me sentando.

Eu pedi a ela as batatas que Bella queria e eu comeria junto com ela, mas também pedi bifes e uma salada pra mim.

Quando Bella chegou a mesa cumprimentou Sue com um abraço e a todos da esquipe com um sorriso. Apenas meu pai ganhou um beijo na bochecha.

De longe eu pude ver Leah no balcão e eu pedi mentalmente – dezenas de vezes. – pra que ela não viesse servir nossa mesa.

Depois do episódio da fogueira, ela e Bella não estavam se dando muito bem. Uma vez elas discutiram e Bella até passou mal.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntei pra que só ela ouvisse, quando ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Sim, está. – ela sorriu docemente. – Apesar de estar precisando de outra calcinha. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu apertei os dedos da mão que estava repousada em sua coxa e quase engasgei.

- Algum problema meu filho? – meu pai desviou da conversa que tinha com Victoria e Peter e se voltou pra mim.

- Não papai, está tudo bem. – eu olhei Bella que ainda mantinha aquele sorriso inocente nos lábios.

Alguns pedidos chegaram e entre eles as batatas de Bella, que logo ficaram prontas porque eu havia dito a Sue pra quem eram.

Bella gemia de satisfação enquanto comia. Resultado: Ela comeu tudo sozinha e eu precisei pedir outra porção pra mim.

Eu fiz um gesto pra Sue vir até a mesa e me virei pra Bella. Tinha ketchup no canto da sua boca e eu a limpei com meu guardanapo de pano.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo _senhor_? – oh merda!

Me virei e vi Leah parada quase ao meu lado com um bloquinho e uma caneta na mão.

- Talvez o senhor queira pedir por umas verdades, mas eu indicaria a coerência no seu caso e no caso dela... – ela apontou pra Bella. – Eu posso trazer um pouco de vergonha na cara.

- Leah! – Bella a repreendeu indignada.

- Coma! – eu ordenei a Bella antes de me levantar e puxar Leah pelo braço.

Eu estava fudendo pra quem tivesse olhando. Eu estava era de saco cheio daquela garota mimada que ficava se intrometendo na nossa vida.

E se algo acontecesse a Bella e a nossa filha por causa dela, eu juro que a mataria.

Eu a levei até a sala onde eu tinha conversado com Sue há uns dias atrás e a empurrei lá pra dentro.

- Grosso! – ela gritou assim que eu tranquei a porta.

- O que você quer Leah? – perguntei a ela irritado. – O que realmente você quer fazendo isso tudo?

- Eu quero a felicidade de Bella! – ela disse alterada.

- Não você não quer! – cuspi as palavras. – Se você quisesse a felicidade dela, você a deixaria em paz comigo. Bella está feliz e só você não percebe.

- Bella não é feliz com você! – ela cuspiu as palavras.

- Já perguntou isso a ela? – questionei, mas ela ficou calada e desviou os olhos de mim. – Não, não é? – instiguei. – Leah, você é muito importante pra Bella e ela está realmente chateada por você está fazendo isso com ela, com a gente. É a escolha dela... somente dela. Eu não a estou forçando a ficar comigo ou com o bebê quando nascer... ela quis assim. Eu a amo, mas ela é livre, ela não pertence a mim. Então pare com isso antes que você ganhe a inimizade dela.

- Se preocupa comigo? Que comovente! – ela ironizou.

- Não, eu não me importo com você. – falei. – Eu me importo com a minha mulher e minha filha e eu não vou admitir que ninguém faça mal a elas, mesmo que esse alguém Bella considere como da família.

- Está me ameaçando? – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Não Leah, estou te avisando. Guarde seu veneno pra você ou use-o apenas comigo, deixe Bella fora disso.

- Edward, abra essa porta! – o grito de Bella veio de fora da sala.

- A deixe fora disso Leah. – a avisei mais uma vez. – Nós vamos embora daqui a umas semanas e eu espero – e quero – que Bella continue vendo você como a irmã que ela não teve.

- Edward! – ela gritou mais uma vez seguido de murros na porta.

- Você não vai levá-la. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso é ela quem decide. – eu abri a porta. Bella e Sue estavam paradas ali.

- O que foi isso? – Bella entrou nervosa na sala. Ela estava muita nervosa. Suas mãos tremiam e a voz também saía trêmula.

Sue foi até Leah e sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não entendi a ela.

- Fique calma meu anjo. – pedi a ela.

- Me diga o que houve aqui! – ela quase gritou.

Sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante e eu via, nitidamente, que ela respirava com dificuldade.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas ela parecia não ver nada a sua frente. – Bella, respire meu anjo. Se acalme e respire, por favor.

Em dois segundos eu tive que amparar seu corpo que caía desmaiado pra que ele não caísse ao chão.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – eu gritei pra Leah enquanto pegava Bella no colo e saía de lá com ela.

Eu passei quase correndo pelo centro do restaurante e coloquei Bella deitada na caminhonete.

Eu peguei a chave no bolso da calça jeans que ela usava e dirigi até o hospital.

Entrei com ela correndo pelo hospital e logo um dos enfermeiros veio com uma cadeira de rodas.

Eu o ignorei e fui com ela até a sala de emergência. O mesmo enfermeiro me seguiu até a sala.

Eu deitei Bella cuidadosamente na maca e regulei o oxigênio, colocando uma máscara em seu nariz em seguida.

Eu coloquei um aparelho que a monitoraria em seu dedo indicador.

- O que está esperando? – gritei para o enfermeiro. – Vá chamar o plantonista!

Ele saiu correndo e logo voltava com um médico a sala.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou já examinando Bella.

Eu me odiava por não poder atendê-la, mas eu sabia que ela tinha desmaiado por nervosismo, um ataque de pânico talvez... e falta de oxigênio. Bella as vezes esquecia de respirar, principalmente depois de um orgasmo.

- Ela ficou muito nervosa... uma discussão...e... e desmaiou. – eu tentei explicá-lo o que aconteceu. – Ela não respirava direito...

Eu sabia que não era uma complicação da gravidez, mas ainda sim me deixava angustiado e impotente ver Bella daquele jeito.

Eu vi meu pai, Sue e a merda daquela porra de garota do lado de fora da sala.

Eu juro que se não estivesse segurando a máscara de oxigênio de Bella e alisando seus cabelos eu esqueceria que Leah era mulher e socaria a cara dela, até _ela_ estar desacordada.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – ele disse. – Vamos dar o tempo que ela precisa pra acordar sozinha e enquanto isso eu vou fixar isso ai pra que não fique com a mão doendo. – ele sorriu e apontou pra minha mão que segurava a máscara.

- O bebê? – perguntei.

- Está bem também. 145 bpm. – eu sorri pra ele e deixei que ele passasse o elástico por trás da cabeça de Bella.

Ele saiu da sala e me deixou sozinho com Bella.

Eu levantei as grades de aço pra que ela não caísse da maca e puxei uma cadeira que estava por ali. Sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão com uma das minhas.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – ouvi a voz do meu pai na sala.

- Eu sei. – disse sem desviar os olhos dela.

- O que ela teve? – agora era Sue.

- Por favor Sue, mantenha sua filha longe de Bella ou eu mesmo farei. – eu disse.

- Me desculpe por isso Edward, mas ela está tão preocupada quanto você. – Sue disse.

- Tenho certeza que não. – disse amargo.

- Vamos Sue, vou levá-las até o restaurante. – meu pai disse.

Eu encostei minha cabeça na maca e acabei cochilando.

- Edward? – a voz rouca de Bella me chamou. – Edward?

Eu levantei a cabeça e a encontrei de olhos abertos tentando tirar a máscara do rosto.

- Não, não tire anjo. – pedi segurando a máscara ali.

- O que houve? – perguntou confusa. – O bebê?

- Está tudo bem Bella, fique calma... – pedi.

- O que houve? – ela repetiu.

- Você ficou nervosa demais, só isso. – eu sorri pra ela e ela me deu um meio sorriso.

- Estou com sede. – ela umedeceu os lábios.

- Não se mova. Vou pegar água pra você e chamar o médico, ok?

- Você é médico. – ela disse divertida.

- O seu médico. – beijei sua testa e saí da sala.

Eu encontrei o médico na recepção e seguimos até a sala, nas mãos eu segurava o copo de água que a recepcionista me dera.

Meia hora depois nós íamos pro hotel. Foi só o tempo do soro que ela tomava acabar e seu oxigênio voltar ao normal.

Eu a ajudei a tirar a roupa assim que entramos no quarto e ela logo se deitou, somente de calcinha.

- Deus! Como é possível que eu ainda tenha sono? – sua voz saía arrastada.

3 minutos depois ela dormia.

Meu pai ainda esteve no quarto e eu expliquei a ele o que havia acontecido naquela sala do restaurante.

Ele só me disse o que eu já sabia...

Que eu precisava afastar Bella de Leah.

Eu acabei dormindo sentado na poltrona. Minha intenção era vigiar Bella durante a noite, mas logo fui vencido pelo cansaço.

Amanhã eu diria a ela sobre meus planos. Eu só esperava que ela não se opusesse a eles.

- x -


	28. Cap 26

**Olá meninas, me desculpem a demora pra postar outro cap, mas vida de mãe/dona de casa/esposa/filha/nora/e botando currículo não é fácil.**

Enfim...saiu! *sai correndo e rebola*

**Aviso Básico: Pra quem é Robsten (assim como eu! 4ever!), minha próxima fic será sobre eles. Vai ser um romance adolescente com tudo um pouco. Drama, comédia e tudo mais.**

Se alguém se interessar me avise que eu posto o link dá onde ela vai ser postada, já que o querido Fanfiction não aceita fics Robsten.

Até o próximo cap girls.

Baci nel cuore!

_****_

"_Seus lindos olhos__  
__Olham bem nos meus olhos__  
__E às vezes eu penso em você até tarde da noite__  
__Eu não sei por que__  
__Eu quero estar em algum lugar__  
__Onde você esteja__  
__Eu quero estar onde...___

_Você está aqui__  
__Seus olhos estão olhando os meus__  
__Então baby me faça voar__  
__Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes__  
__Eu estou olhando em seus__  
__Eu estou olhando em seus olhos___

_Eu percebo que estou vivo__  
__Em apenas um momento__  
__Eu chorarei__  
__Porque você é a minha canção de ninar__  
__Então baby, venha me abraçar__  
__Porque eu...__  
__Eu quero ser tudo o que você precisa__  
__Eu quero estar onde...___

_Você está aqui__  
__Seus olhos estão olhando os meus__  
__Então baby me faça voar__  
__Meu coração nunca se sentiu isso antes__  
__Eu estou olhando em seus__  
__Eu estou olhando em seus olhos___

_Enquanto você for minha__  
__Eu serei o seu tudo essa noite__  
__Deixa eu te amar, te beijar__  
__Baby me deixe sentir saudades__  
__Me deixa ver seus...__  
__Sonhar com...__  
__Sonhar com...__  
__Sonhar com seus olhos__  
__Lindos olhos"_

_**Beautiful Eyes – Taylor Swift.**_

_****_

Eu acordei cedo no dia seguinte. Acho que ainda eram as primeiras horas da manhã.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa confortável de frio. Fui até o restaurante e fiz uma bandeja com o café da manhã de Bella.

Quando cheguei ao quarto, a deixei em cima da mesa e deitei ao lado de Bella.

- Anjo? – sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Bella?

- Uhm? – ela murmurou.

- Vamos meu amor, abra os olhos. Eu preciso que você ouça o que eu vou falar.

Ela se espreguiçou e virou de frente pra mim.

- Que horas são Edward? – perguntou sonolenta tateando meu corpo. – Vai sair? – seus olhos se abriram mais um pouco quando sentiu minhas roupas.

- Vou. Por isso te acordei. – eu disse. – Quero que fique aqui até eu voltar, ok? Seu café está na mesa e eu volto assim que resolver uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – ela se aproximou mais de mim. Seu rosto estava na curva do meu pescoço agora.

- Uma surpresa pra você. – beijei seus cabelos.

- Você sabe que eu odeio surpresas. – resmungou contra minha pele.

- Mas eu acho que vai gostar dessa. – a beijei mais uma vez e me levantei. – Por favor, espere eu chegar.

- Vou esperar. – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo suave em sua bochecha e outro na sua barriga descoberta.

Eu rodei aquela cidade a manhã inteira.

Minha missão?

Achar uma casa pra alugar, onde eu e Bella ficaríamos até podermos voltar pra NY.

Depois de ontem eu não poderia deixar Bella ficar mais na casa de Sue. Não pela Sue, mas por Leah.

Bella não ficaria mais na mesma casa que ela sentindo o veneno que aquela idiota exalava por inveja dela.

E também, eu não podia deixá-la no espaço limitado de um quarto de hotel.

Quando deu umas 10 e pouca de manhã, meu celular tocou. Era meu pai.

- Oi pai.

- Onde você está Edward?

- Está no hospital? Lauren está bem? – perguntei preocupado.

- Não estou no hotel com Bella e... – eu o cortei.

- Ela está bem? – parei até de andar quando perguntei isso a ele.

- Perfeitamente bem, mas assim como eu preocupada com você. – ele disse.

- Daqui a pouco estarei em casa pai. – falei. – Diga pra Bella arrumar as coisas dela.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou curioso.

- Vamos sair do hotel, mas não diga isso a ela. – pedi.

- Ok, vou tranqüilizá-la. – ele disse.

- Vou chegar atrasado ao hospital. Se acontecer alguma coisa com Lauren me liga.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

A tarde chegava em Forks e eu ainda andava naquela bendita cidade atrás de uma casa que fosse perfeita pra nós três.

Eu liguei pra Bella e mandei que almoçasse sem mim. Ela quis dizer onde eu estava mais eu só disse que ela saberia assim que eu chegasse.

Quando eu achei uma casa, ela não estava pra alugar e sim a venda.

Então eu a comprei.

Considerando que Forks é a cidade natal da minha futura esposa e que pessoas importantes pra ela vivem aqui, seria bom ter um lugar nosso pra ficar quando viéssemos pra cá visitar Sue e seus outros amigos.

A casa tinha 3 quartos, mas não era muito grande. Seus cômodos eram na medida certa e já estava mobiliada. O que me pouparia um dia de compras em Port Angeles até conseguir colocar tudo que fosse necessário ali dentro ou pelo menos o básico.

Por fora a casa era estilo colonial, branca de madeira e telhado na cor cinza. Era térrea, o que seria melhor pra Bella agora, eu não gostaria e nem ela deveria fazer esforço subindo e descendo escadas o tempo todo. Era nova e não tinha o mesmo padrão das casas velhas e de madeira escura de Forks.

Eu esperava que Bella gostasse.

Quando entrei fiquei apaixonado.

A sala era clara e arejada. A cozinha era menor do que a da cobertura, mas mesmo assim convidativa. Ficava em um cômodo só dela e era toda branca com granito preto na bancada e no balcão.

O quarto que seria nosso era simples, mas aconchegante. Ele dava pro quintal dos fundos e seus móveis eram de madeira escura. Uma grande King size no centro chamava atenção com um colcha estampada de branco e um tom suave de vermelho, ou rosa...sei lá.

Os outros dois quartos estavam vazios e ainda tinha a lavanderia, o quintal gramado na parte de trás, a garagem na frente da casa e o sotão.

Não era espaçosa e luxuosa como a cobertura, mas ainda seria nosso lar.

Pensar nisso me fez lembrar que eu precisava contactar meu corretor em NY pra ver uma casa no Queens pra mim, talvez Long Island que ficava mais próximo de Manhattan.

Eu acompanhei o corretor até seu escritório e fechamos o negócio. A casa ficaria no nome de Bella, era dela. Dela e da nossa filha. Como estava mobiliada, limpa e pronta, apenas esperando um dono, eu já saí de lá com as chaves na mão.

Dentro dela agora... só faltava a minha família.

Eu voltei pro hotel exausto. Meus pés e meu estômago doíam. Eu estava andando desde as 6:30 da manha e já eram quase 5 da tarde e nesse tempo só havia bebido água.

E merda! Eu ainda tinha que ir pro hospital.

Assim que cheguei ao corredor, eu ouvi as gargalhadas de Bella.

Eu sorri comigo mesmo ao me lembrar de como eu amava aquele som e como lutei pra esquecê-lo até uns dias atrás.

Eu era tão burro e insano! Eu jamais poderia esquecê-la, jamais.

Eu espero que nossa pequena tenha uma risada como a de Bella.

Quando abri a porta... lá estava, a minha menina.

Um moleton cinza no corpo, os cabelos presos numa grande desordem e sentada com as pernas cruzadas na cama em frente a TV. Nos vão entre suas pernas cruzadas, uma grande bacia de pipocas.

- Se divertindo? – perguntei tirando meu casaco e me inclinando na cama pra beijar seua cabelos.

- Family Guy. – respondeu. - A gente faz o que pode quando tem que ficar o dia todo sozinha. – ela ficou séria.

- Bella... – eu gemi deitando na cama.

Ela começou a falar, mas eu não ouvi mais nada. Apaguei.

Quando eu acordei já eram 7 da noite e Bella não estava no quarto, mas eu ouvi barulho de água vindo do banheiro.

- Bella? – a chamei, mas ela não me respondeu. – Anjo?

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

Ela estava na ducha, de costas pra mim. Seu quadril perfeito, um pouco mais largo por causa da gravidez, me convidando e seus longos cabelos cor de chocolate que batiam na sua cintura com a inclinação da sua cabeça pra trás.

- Anjo?

Ela deu um pulo e virou de frente pra mim.

- Que susto Edward! – ela levou as mãos ao peito.

- Desculpe, mas eu te chamei 3 vezes. – me defendi.

Ela desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha branca que estava pendurada no Box.

E saiu do banheiro sem ao menos me olhar.

- O que houve Bella? – perguntei me sentando na poltrona e vendo ela vestir uma lingerie.

- Eu que deveria te perguntar isso Edward. – ela parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou. – Com quem você estava?

- Ninguém. Eu não estava com ninguém. – respondi.

_O corretor de imóveis serve? Bom, uma boa parte do dia eu passei com ele._

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso? Sério? – ela estava irritada. – Eu espero que não tenha sido uma das minhas amigas.

Que merda ela...?

- Você está mesmo pensando que eu estava com outra mulher? – me levantei irritado e ofendido.

- O que você quer quer eu pense? – ela quase gritou fazendo aquela cara de desafio pra mim. – Você some quase a porra de um dia inteiro, chega aqui exausto e dorme assim que caí na cama... e pra completar eu estou enorme e não fazemos mais as mesmas coisas de antes. Eu sei que sente falta disso Edward, mas eu não vou tolerar... – eu a calei com um beijo.

Calmo e intenso. Minha língua percorreu seus lábios macios antes de invadir sua boca e ela partiu seus lábios me dando livre acesso.

Eu prendi meus dedos da mão direita em seus longos cabelos molhados e minha mão esquerda desceu a única peça de roupa que ela vestia, sua calcinha.

- Nunca mais fale ou se quer pense sobre isso Isabella. – sussurrei entre seus lábios. Meu aperto em seu cabelo ficou mais forte, virando seu rosto pra cima pra que ela me encarasse. – Nunca mais, ouviu?... não existe no mundo mulher pra mim a não ser você. – eu beijei seus lábios de novo. – Corpo que não seja o seu... – a apertei mais em mim. – Sim, eu sinto falta de_ foder_ você Isabella... insanamente. – sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Mas eu _amo_ fazer amor com você... calma e irritantemente lento. Fazendo você gemer e pedir por mais enquanto sussurra meu nome... Consegue sentir? – coloquei sua mão pequena em minha ereção. – Assim que você me deixa só de pensar em você Bella... eu perderia um dia inteiro na cama com você... fazendo amor com você.

- Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome agarrando seus dedos em minha camisa.

- Anjo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Quando nossa pequena nascer você estará tão fodidamente perdida. – mordi seu lóbulo esquerdo. – Eu vou te colocar de quatro Isabella e você não vai lembrar nem seu nome... muito menos que um dia desconfiou que eu fui de outra mulher.

Ela soltou um gritinho quando minha mão esquerda correu toda a extensão do seu sexo e ela estava tão pronta pra mim. Eu não tinha a intenção de tê-la naquele momento, mas eu precisava.

Nós precisávamos.

Meu jeans ficou mais apertado só de pensar na umidade em meus dedos, parecia que eu ia entrar em combustão.

Eu a empurrei gentilmente até a cama e me encaixei entre as suas pernas, me inclinando por cima da sua barriga pra beijá-la.

Uma de minhas mãos massageava seu seio e ela gemia enquanto sua língua se enrosacava na minha.

Eu tirei minhas roupas com pressa, Bella me ajudava atrapalhada nessa tarefa e se não estivéssemos tão cegos de desejo teríamos rido da situação.

Eu a invadi sem que ela esperasse e comecei a me movimentar dentro dela.

- Oh meu Deus! Edward... – ela falou com a voz sufocada. – Eu quero de quatro anjo... – ela pediu olhando nos meus olhos.

- Mais tarde Bella... – minha própria voz estava sufocada pelo prazer que seu calor me dava. – Os hóspedes vão achar que eu estou te matando se eu te pegar de quatro agora.

Ela riu jogando a cabeça pra trás e movimentou seu quadril contra o meu enquanto seus gritos e gemidos saiam engasgados pelo prazer.

Logo nós dois chegamos ao limite do prazer. Primeiro ela e eu logo em seguida.

Tomamos um banho juntos e eu pedi que ela colocasse uma roupa adequada pra sairmos.

- Você vai me dizer aonde vamos? – ela perguntou quando acabava de colocar suas coisas em uma mala que ela trouxe da casa da Sue.

- Ainda tem coisas lá, na casa da Sue? – perguntei a ela.

- Algumas, por quê? – quis saber.

- Depois vamos lá pegá-las.

- Edward, se você estiver me levando pra um hotel 5 estrelas eu juro que mato você. – ela disse invocada.

Eu peguei nossas coisas e fomos até o estacionamento.

Eu as deixei na caçamba da caminhonete e avisei Bella que já voltava.

Fui até a recepção e fechei minha estadia no hotel. Era tudo pago pelo Presbiteriano, então não precisei pagar nada.

Quando voltei pro carro uma Bella impaciente me esperava lá.

- Só pra constar... eu odeio surpresas! – ela disse como uma criança emburrada.

- Quietinha meu anjo. – eu beijei sua bochecha e dei partida no carro.

O caminho não demorou nem 10 minutos. A cidade era um ovo e isso facilitava você ir de um lugar pra outro em poucos minutos.

Quando eu parei o carro e olhei Bella, eu vi uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

- O que houve? – perguntei escorregando no banco e a abraçando de lado, pelo seu ombro.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – ela olhava a rua.

- Você vai saber, vem. – eu fiz menção de sair do carro, mas ela continuou ali.

- Bella? – a chamei preocupado. – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Eu morava nessa rua. – ela me olhou. – Com Charlie... eu morava ali. – ela apontou uma casa branca de 2 andares no final da rua.

- Eu não sabia. – disse colocando uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

- Porque me trouxe aqui? – mais lágrimas descerram dos seus olhos.

Oh merda! Tanta casa que eu vi e justo essa?

- Não gosta daqui? – perguntei alisando seu rosto, secando algumas lágrimas.

- Gosto, não é isso... é que... eu evitava vim aqui, são... muitas lembranças. – ela olhou de novo a rua pela janela.

- Vamos embora. – eu voltei ao banco e liguei o carro.

Sua mão pequena tocou a minha que segurava a chave na ignição.

- Porque me trouxe aqui Edward? – ela parecia tão triste.

- Me desculpe meu amor. – eu desliguei o carro e segurei sua mão. – Eu achei que fosse melhor nós ficarmos juntos num canto só nosso, por isso comprei uma casa aqui, mas eu não sabia que seu pai mor...

- Você o quê? – ela quase gritou.

- Eu comprei uma casa pra você aqui. – eu disse acuado. Ela me olhava e parecia furiosa.

- Está louco? Como assim...? Foi isso que fez o dia todo? – perguntou nervosa.

- Bella se acalme... lembre do que aconteceu ontem meu anjo. – eu pedi.

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente e saiu do carro.

Eu fiz o mesmo, só que não bati a porta como a violência que ela bateu.

- Podemos conversar? – pedi.

Ela se voltou pra mim e apenas se aproximou.

- Vamos entrar, por favor. – eu pedi estendendo minha mão a ela.

Ela não segurou minha mão, passou por mim e parou na porta da casa.

Eu peguei a chave no meu bolso e abri a porta.

Eu tentei esconder o chaveiro de borboleta que eu havia comprado numa lojinha perto do hotel, mas não consegui.

Ela segurou o chaveiro e revirou os olhos, antes de entrar na casa.

- Bella, me desculpe, ok? – pedi chateado. Como ela podia não gostar de uma coisa que eu fiz por ela? – Eu só queria te tirar de perto da Leah. Depois do que aconteceu ontem eu...

- Cala a boca Edward! – ela apontou o dedo pra mim, mas seus olhos varriam a casa. – Essa casa era dos Willians. – ela disse. – Eu sempre tive curiosidade de entrar aqui, mas Charlie não gostava de Mark.

Eu me sentei no sofá e fiquei esperando o momento que ela resolvesse conversar comigo.

- Devia ter me falado. – ela parou a minha frente.

- Eu sei. Eu ia te trazer comigo, mas eu achei que seria cansativo demais pra você. – eu disse encarando o chão.

- Me desculpe pelo show. – ela ergueu meu rosto. – A casa é linda, mas ainda digo que não precisava.

Eu a puxei e ela sentou de lado no meu colo.

- Bella, eu só quero que você fique confortável até voltarmos pra NY e isso não seria possível naquele hotel. – falei. – E pra casa de Sue você não volta mais, não enquanto Leah estiver lá.

- Eu amo você. – ela disse escovando meus cabelos que estavam caídos na testa pra trás.

- Eu também amo você meu anjo. – sorri pra ela antes dela me beijar.

Nós nos beijamos por alguns minutos, até ela se afastar.

- Não tínhamos combinado de voltar pra NY? – ela perguntou.

- Nós vamos voltar. – falei. – Essa casa é nossa e sempre que voltarmos a Forks teremos onde ficar, mas ela é sua e dela. – pousei a mão na sua barriga.

- Você é impossível! – ela sorriu.

- Eu faço o impossível _por você_, já te disse isso. – também sorri pra ela.

- Me sinto uma idiota nesse momento. – ela escondeu o rosto no vão do meu pescoço.

- Eu que devia te ter contado. Eu sei como você fica quando é supreendida anjo, me desculpe. – ela levantou a mão e tapou minha boca.

- Não. Me. Peça. Desculpas. Dr. Cullen. – ela deu uma risada contra minha pele.

- Vai olhar a casa. – bati no seu bumbum. – Eu vou até o mercado comprar umas coisas, não temos nada na despensa.

Ela levantou animada do meu colo e correu pra cozinha.

Eu peguei a chave do carro e gritei da porta que estava saindo.

Dirigi até o mercado, na velocidade que a Chevy me permitia andar.

Quando cheguei lá peguei um carrinho e conforme ia passando pelo corredor, ia pegando as coisas que eu precisava.

Ou seja, tudo.

Coloquei no carrinho desde produtos de limpeza até higiene pessoal.

Eu não estava acostumado com isso. Lita fazia isso pra mim e NY, mas eu sempre sabia o que ela comprava quando fuçava a despensa atrás de alguma besteira pra comer.

Quando eu entrei no último corredor que faltava eu vi Leah.

Ela usava um uniforme do supermercado e arrumava uma prateleira de lata.

Por incrível que pareça eu não senti nada por ela. Absolutamente nada.

Eu pensei que teria que me freiar quando a visse. Que minha vontade seria voar no pescoço dela, mas... nada.

Eu fui até ela e a chamei.

Ela deu um pulo ao ouvir minha voz e ficou branca. Talvez fosse medo, mas eu acreditava que era remorso.

- Avise sua mãe que Bella está morando comigo. Amanhã de manhã iremos vê-la e conversar com ela.

- Morando com você? – ela disse irônica. – Você vive num hotel, idiota! Se enxerga...

- Eu comprei uma casa pra Bella Leah. A antiga casa dos Willians... talvez você devesse ver Bella agora pra entender o que é felicidade. – eu me inclinei e falei no seu ouvido. – Nós fomos pra _nossa_ casa depois que eu fiz amor com ela... – eu ajeitei minha postura quando vi o corpo dela congelar. – É isso não é? Você tem inveja da sua amiga por ela ter a mim e ser amada Leah? – ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada. – Eu te entendo, é realmente difícil ver quem você ama com outra pessoa... – falei me lembrando de quando Bella me contou sobre o triângulo Leah, Sam, e Emily. – Eu vou deixar você apreciar de camarote Leah, porque isso é o mais perto que você vai chegar de sentir um amor como o meu e de Bella.

Eu segurei meu carrinho e passei por ela. Deixando-a plantada no lugar enquanto sua boca ainda e fechava e seus olhos pisacavam freneticamente.

Depois que eu paguei as compras, eu as coloquei ao lado das malas na caçamba da caminhonete.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, e depois de colocar tudo pra dentro, eu fui procurar Bella.

- Bella? – gritei.

- No nosso banheiro! – ela gritou de volta.

Eu deixei a chave e minha carteira em cima do aparador da sala e fui até o banheiro da nossa suíte.

Ela estava deitada na banheira. Seu cabelo preso no topo da cabeça e por fora da grossa espuma branca apenas sua barriga e seus seios fartos.

- Olá. – ela me deu um sorriso inocente.

- Devia ser classificado como um oitavo pecado capital você ser tão linda. – eu disse abobalhado.

- Eu estava aqui pensando... – ela mexeu na espuma da banheira. – Imaginando umas coisas... e acho que essa banheira deveria ser um pouco maior.

- E o que exatamente você estaria pensando Isabella? – me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

- Uhm... – ela gemeu, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira. – Nesse momento você estaria tirando sua roupa... – eu sorri mesmo sem que ela me visse. – Entraria aqui comigo e me puxaria pro seu colo... – ela gemeu alisando os seios e _putamerda_ eu já estava duro só de olhar aquilo. – Eu me encaixaria facilmente em você, sabe por quê?

- Uhm? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da minha garganta.

- Eu estava me tocando antes de você entrar aqui e... eu estou tão molhada Edward. – ela abriu os olhos e me encarou.

Que poder é esse que ela tinha?

Cristo!

Eu me levantei e tirei minha roupa. Enquanto eu fazia isso, eu vi sua mão que estava em seu seio descer, descer... e ela começou a gemer, me enlouquecendo com aquilo.

- Anjo?

- Uhm? – ela arqueou as costas e eu não sei dizer se aquele som era um gemido ou se ela estava me respondendo.

- Porra Bella! Você está se tocando? – um pé já estava na banheira.

- Nesse exato momento anjo, mas devo confessar que seus dedos são melhores que os meus.

Quando eu ia me sentar na maldita banheira, meu celular tocou.

Bella bufou e abriu os olhos.

- Vá atender. – ela ordenou.

E merda!

Eu precisava. Eu não fui ao hospital hoje e podia ser alguma coisa com Lauren.

E era meu pai ligando.

- Oi pai.

- Edward, está tudo bem?

- Sim e por ai. Está no hospital? – perguntei.

- Sim, mas já estou indo pro hotel. Só te liguei pra perguntar se pode olhar Lauren, nada demais, apenas rotina. Eu não quero que as pessoas fiquem falando de você. – ele disse.

- Claro, eu vou. – falei. – Pode fazer companhia a Bella?

- Claro que sim! Ela está no hotel? – perguntou.

- Não, estamos em casa. – eu expliquei a ele que tinha comprado a casa e dei o endereço a ele.

Cerca de uns 8 minutos depois a campainha tocava.

Bella estava emburrada por conta do episódio frustrado da banheira e eu prometi compensá-la depois.

Carlisle adorou a casa e eu infelizmente tive que deixá-los pra ir ao hospital.

Examinei Lauren e hoje, graças a Deus, Mike não estava por perto. Depois de todas as medidas e sinais anotados eu voltei pra casa.

Quando abri a porta eu pude ouvir as risadas de Bella e Carlisle vindas da cozinha.

E um cheiro incrível de carne assada estava pela casa.

_Bella estava cozinhando._

A primeira coisa que vi quando entrei pela cozinha foi ela.

Os cabelos molhados e soltos. Um vestido de algodão solto em seu corpo e os pés descalços. Um deles pousava na panturrilha da outra perna enquanto ela ria com Carlisle e gesticulava com uma colher na mão.

Eu cumprimentei meu pai e abracei Bella por trás, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei. Ela assentiu e beijou minha bochecha. – Onde vocês arrumaram comida? – perguntei a meu pai.

- Compramos aqui perto. – meu pai disse.

- Você demorou, não dava pra esperar anjo. Estou faminta. – Bella disse.

Eu sorri e beijei seus cabelos.

- Como foram as compras? – ela me perguntou.

- Acho que consegui tudo. Depois da uma olhada. – ela assentiu.

Enquanto ela acabava de cozinhar, eu coloquei as malas no quarto e guardei as compras nos armários da cozinha enquanto conversava com meu pai.

Quando estava pronto, nos sentamos no balcão da cozinha e comemos os três juntos.

Eu estava feliz em ver como Bella estava a vontade na nossa casa.

- Já pensaram em um nome pra ela? – meu pai perguntou enquanto comiamos.

Eu olhei pra Bella e ela me olhou.

Como eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso?

Jesus! Que tipo de pai eu sou!

- Não, ainda não. – Bella respondeu.

- Vocês precisam resolver isso logo. – ele disse. – Não podemos ficar pra sempre nos referindo a ela como "ela" ou bebê.

- Ele tem razão. – eu disse a Bella.

- Bom... – ela corou. – Eu... meio que pensei em alguns. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior me encarando.

- Quais? – perguntei antes de colocar um pedaço de batata na boca e começar a mastigar.

Carlisle também a encarava em expectativa.

- Eu pensei em um nome composto, já que ela terá apenas Cullen como sobrenome ou podemos por um nome simples e colocar Swan-Cullen.

- Faremos como você quiser meu anjo. – eu segurei sua mão e depositei um beijo em seu dorso.

- Seria legal Bella, se o bebê tivesse o nome do seu pai. Eu sei que ele foi importante pra você. – meu pai sorriu pra ela e os olhos dela marejaram.

- Eu também acho uma boa ideia. – eu disse a ela. – Charlie estaria orgulhoso de você se estivesse aqui.

- Vocês vão me fazer chorar! – ela fez um bico e sorriu.

- Ok, vamos parar com isso. – meu pai riu. – Nomes?

Ela se ajeitou no banco e sorriu docemente.

- Então... – ela disse nervosa. – Eu adoraria homenagear meu pai, mas também tem outra pessoa importante pra nós... – ela pegou minha mão. – Primeiro, eu tinha pensado em Hope... – ela me olhou. – Eu acho perfeito que o nome da nossa filha seja esperança... é o que você e ela significam pra mim. – eu sorri e lhe dei um selinho nos lábios. – Então ficaria Hope Swan-Cullen, mas... – ela levantou um dedo. – Eu inventei um nome. – disse orgulhosa.

Nós três rimos.

- Como assim inventou? – meu pai perguntou curioso e eu a olhava intrigado.

- Inventei. – ela sorriu orgulhosa. – Seria Carlie.

- CarlY? – perguntei.

- Não... – ela revirou os olhos. – Car. LI. E. – ela enfatizou o IE no final.

- Gostei. – meu pai disse dando um gole em seu suco.

- Eu também, mas da onde você tirou isso? – perguntei.

- Carlie é a junção de duas pessoas importantes pra nós... como eu disse. – ela falou. – Car de Carlisle e Lie de Charlie... Carlie.

Os olhos do meu pai brilharam.

- Eu acho perfeito. – falei. – Eu nunca teria pensado em algo tão perfeito assim.

Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

- Como já vai ter homenagem aos nossos pais no próprio nome dela, não vai precisar do Swan e terá que ser um nome composto.

- Carlie Hope Cullen? – peguntei.

- Exatamente. – ela bebeu do seu suco de morango.

- Pai? – o chamei querendo sua opinião. Ele estava parado com a mesma feição desde que Bella disse o nome do bebê.

- Bella, isso... eu nem sei o que dizer. – ele gaguejou.

- Não precisa dizer nada pai. Eu acho muito justo! – falei.

Ele se levantou do seu banco e abraçou Bella, depois a mim.

- Esme vai morrer! – ele gargalhou.

- Eu sei que vai. – concordei.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu espero que eu não tenha disseminado a discórdia nessa família. – Bella também gargalhou.

Nós terminamos de comer e eu arrumei a cozinha enquanto meu pai e Bella conversavam sobre Carlie na sala.

Carlie Hope...

Perfeita como a mãe.

Só mesmo Bella pra pensar em algo tão perfeito e homenagear nossos pais. Eu nunca conseguiria chegar a isso sozinho.

E eu concordava com ela. Bella foi durante meses a única esperança que eu tive de ter uma vida sã e normal.

Há meses eu não tenho um pesadelo e há uma semana eu não fumo um único maldito cigarro.

E eu não sinto falta de nenhum dos dois.

- Acabou por aqui? – ouvi a voz de Bella e me sobresaltei por conta do pequeno susto que ela me deu.

- Fiscalizando? – peguntei divertido.

- Não seu bobo. Eu ia te ajudar. – ela se aproximou e me abraçou.

Seus pequenos braços ao redor da minha cintura e sua cabeça repousada em meu peito.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê? – ela me olhou.

- Por tudo. – eu disse. – Por estar aqui comigo, pela Carlie e por ter feito meu pai se emocionar. – brinquei.

Ela deitou a testa em meu peito.

- Sua mãe vai me odiar, não é? – perguntou.

- Ninguém nesse mundo seria normal se odiasse você Bella. – eu disse. – Esme vai ficar tão emocionada quanto meu pai.

Nós ficamos alguns minutos abraçados, até meu pai entrar pela cozinha.

- Já vou indo. – ele disse. – Está tarde.

- Obrigado por ter vindo pai. – eu e Bella o companhamos até a porta.

- Sempre que precisarem. – ele sorriu. – Nos hospital as 9 Dr. Cullen. – ele apontou pra mim.

- Estarei lá.

- Obrigado querida, eu estou muito honrado com a minha netinha. – ele abraçou Bella.

Ela sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

- Que tal aquele banho de banheira? – perguntei a ela depois que eu tinha trancado a porta.

- Só um banho? – ela fez uma careta. – Eu estou exausta.

- Prometo. – beijei meus dedos como um escoteiro. – Só um banho.

Ela sorriu e me estendeu a mão.

Nós fomos até nosso quarto e enquanto ela tirava a roupa no quarto, eu pus a banheira pra encher e coloquei os sais de espuma.

Eu tirei minha roupa ainda no banheiro e coloquei um roupão que tinha ali.

Bella veio andando nua do quarto até o banheiro e eu tive que repetir como um mantra... só um banho, só um banho, só a porra de um banho. Se controle.

Ela me beijou e entrou na banheira, não sem antes dar um sorriso cheio de malícia quando minha ereção tocou a sua barriga.

- Não vai entrar? – ela perguntou quando se sentou.

- Já venho.

Eu saí do banheiro e peguei a caixinha de veludo dentro da minha mala.

Estava mais do que na hora de dar aqueles anéis a ela.

Eu tirei o roupão quando entrei no banheiro, mas o deixei no chão ao meu lado, afinal a caixinha estava no bolso dele.

Bella se inclinou pra frente pra que eu sentasse atrás dela.

Eu fiz uma massagem nas suas costas antes de começar a acariciar sua barriga. Meus antebraços roçavam nos seus seios enquanto eu alisava seu ventre e aquilo estava me fazendo ficar mais duro ainda e rolar meus olhos de desejo por ela.

- Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome. – Você está me excitando.

- Me desculpe anjo. – eu parei minhas mãos e as deixei paradas no topo da sua barriga.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás, deixando-a deitada em meu ombro. Segurou uma de minhas mãos e a levou até seu seio direito.

- Bella... – a repreendi.

- Oh meu Deus! Estou me sentindo uma depravada! – ela riu. – Eu estou tão cansada, mas eu quero tanto você. – ela pôs minha outra mão em seus seios. – Me toque Edward... – ela pediu quando percebeu que minhas mãos continuavam paradas em concha em seus seios. Eu comecei a massagear seus seios, os unindo e beliscando seus mamilos e fazendo ela gemer.

Eu mordi e lambi seus ombros, subindo até o pescoço e ouvindo ela gemer e soltar uns risinhos de cócegas.

- Não era só um banho? – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Nunca vai ser _só_ um banho com você. – ela disse cheia de malícia.

Eu a ergui pelo bumbum e quando ela desceu já estava encaixada em mim.

Ela chegou bem primeiro que eu e por isso, quando eu gozei ela teve seu segundo orgasmo.

- Jesus! Quando eu vou me cansar disso? – ela perguntou ofegante.

- Eu espero que nunca. – nós rimos.

Ela relaxou o corpo no meu peito e encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Eu me inclinei um pouco pro lado, o suficiente pra alcançar o bolso do roupão e coloquei a caixinha na sua frente.

- O que é isso? – ela virou somente o rosto pra me olhar.

- Eu te falei que tinha comprado um anel pra te dar. – sorri. – Ele está atrasado 4 meses, mas ainda acho que há tempo.

Ela deu um sorriso enorme e pegou a caixinha da minha mão.

- Ah Edward é lindo! – ela os pegou com uma mão e a outra tampou a boca. – Eu não me mereço você.

- Você merece muito mais meu anjo. – beijei seu ombro nu. – Você merece tudo.

Ela se virou de frente pra mim e sentou novamente em meu colo.

- Eu te amo tanto. – ela tocou meu rosto.

- Eu também Bella. – pousei minha mão em cima da dela. – Pegue-os, tem algo escrito dentro.

Ela pegou o anel e a aliança e os olhou dentro.

Quando seus olhos voltaram pra mim, ela chorava.

- Não chore anjo. – eu enxuguei suas lágrimas.

- São lindos Edward! – ela fungou.

Eu os peguei da mão dela e segurei sua mão esquerda.

- Isabella Swan, você me daria a extraordinária honra de se casar comigo? – perguntei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Sim. – ela assentiu e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

Eu deslizei os anéis em seu dedo anelar esquerdo. Primeiro o solitário e depois a aliança.

- Você é oficialmente minha noiva e futura minha esposa. – eu disse.

- Eu gosto de como isso parece. – ela se aproximou mais do meu rosto. – Carlie também gostou. – ela olhou pra sua barriga.

Eu acariciei seu ventre antes de segurar seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Eu prometo fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance pra fazer você feliz Bella. Eu prometo tentar ser o melhor pai e marido que alguém já pôde ter... Eu prometo te amar enquanto você me quiser na sua vida.

Ela mordeu os lábios e sorriu.

- Deus! Eu acho que o amor que eu sinto por você vai explodir dentro do meu peito. – ela fez uma careta suave.

- Então somos dois, meu anjo. – eu puxei seu rosto e dei um beijo doce e suave nos seus lábios.

Em algum momento – acho que foi quando a água ficou fria. – nós saímos da banheira e deitamos depois de apenas nos secarmos.

Bella estava aninhada em meus braços e encarava os anéis em seu dedo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Eu vou ser sua mulher. – ela disse animada.

- Você já _é_ minha mulher. – a corrigi.

- Não oficialmente... digo, como esposa. – ela me olhou. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão feliz Edward. Quer dizer... eu só tenho 20 anos.

- Você... se arrepende? Você não precisa se sentir obrigada Bella, nós podemos esperar até você estar um pouco mais velha e... – ela colocou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios, me calando.

- Shii... – ela franziu a sobrancelha. – Eu nunca pensei isso. Não existe idade pra felicidade Edward. Eu me casaria com você mesmo se tivesse 16 ou 94 anos. – nós rimos.

- Eu não me casaria com você se você tivesse 94. – gargalhei.

- Olha quem fala! Você vai fazer trita baby... 3.0. Está quase entrando na idade da loba. – dessa vez ela que gargalhou.

Jesus! Eu me senti um velho ao lado dela.

- Cristo! Eu acho que estou praticando pedofilia. Você é uma menina Bella! – disse sério.

- Acredite... eu passo longe de ser uma menina. – ela sorriu com malícia.

- Não sério! – eu me mexi na cama pra olhar pra ela melhor. – Quando eu tiver 40, você vai ter 30. E porra! Eu provavelmente vou estar careca ou grisalho e você... vai continuar sendo você.

- Edward, idade é só um número. Se valesse alguma coisa você seria condenado a forca por coagir uma menina de 20 anos. – ela bateu os cílios.

- Oh sim, eu que te coagi... – disse irônico.

- Quem mais? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Anjo, não sou eu que gostaria de passar o dia inteiro transando sem parar, sou? – ainda usei ironia. Eu estava me divertindo.

- É a gravidez. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ah sim, é! – a puxei mais em meus braços. – Minha pequena insaciável.

- E você pra um trintão fraquinho ainda dá pro gasto. – ela riu.

- Hey! Agora me ofendeu. – eu fiz ela me olhar.

- Desculpe Sr. Cullen. – ela zombou. – Vou reformular minha frase. – ela olhos em meus olhos. – Você tem 30 anos, mas colocaria qualquer garotão no chinelo Dr. Cullen. Sexy, gostoso, quente... – sua mão espalmada alisava meu abdome. – e muito, muito disponível. - Eu tive que rir.

Eu nos virei rápido na cama e me inclinei sobre ela.

- Eu estou disponível agora Sra. Cullen. Quer testar sua teoria dos 30?

E acabamos nos amando mais uma vez naquele dia.

- x -


	29. Cap 27

"_Caminhando através de um sonho..._

_Eu vejo você._

_Minha luz na escuridão respirando a esperança de uma vida nova._

_Agora eu vivo através de você e você através de mim._

_Encantador..._

_Eu rezo em meu coração para que este sonho nunca termine._

_Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos_

_Vivendo a vida e voando alto_

_Sua vida ilumina o caminho para o paraíso_

_Então eu ofereço minha vida como sacrifício_

_Eu vivo através do seu amor_

_Você me ensina a ver tudo que é belo_

_Meus sentidos tocam suas palavras eu nunca imaginei_

_Agora eu te dou minha esperança_

_Eu me rendo_

_Eu rezo em meu coração para que este mundo nunca termine_

_Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos_

_Vivendo a vida e voando alto_

_Seu amor ilumina o caminho para o paraíso_

_Então eu ofereço minha vida_

_Eu ofereço meu amor pra você_

_Quando meu coração estava fechado_

_(e meu espírito estava preso)_

_Para o mundo que você tem me mostrado_

_Mas meus olhos não podiam distinguir_

_Todas as cores do amor e da vida para sempre..._

_E sempre._

_Eu me vejo através dos seus olhos_

_Voando alto_

_Seu amor ilumina o caminho para o paraíso_

_Então eu ofereço a minha vida como sacrifício_

_Eu vivo através do seu amor_

_Eu vivo através da sua vida"_

_**I See You – Leona Lewis.**_

_****_

Eu não dormi nada na noite que antecedia a cesárea de Lauren e quando o dia amanheceu eu resolvi levantar.

Dois motivos me tiraram o sono. A ansiedade de um evento importante no qual havia muita espectativa, que era a cesárea de Lauren. E de uma forma estranha eu não queria deixar Forks. Era como se a mágica fosse ser deixada ali e Bella e Carlie passassem a não existir mais na minha vida.

Eu me lembrei de Miami quando fomos lá pela última vez. Eu tive a mesma sensação e dias depois Bella me deixou. Um frio percorreu minha espinha com esse pensamento e eu precisei tocar Bella pra lembrar que ela estava mesmo ali, que era real.

Meu corpo já estava dolorido de ficar tanto tempo parado na mesma posição sem fazer nada. Eu apenas velei o sono de Bella a noite toda e ficava olhando a pele do seu ventre se movimentar com os movimentos de Claire dentro dele. Já era visível as travessuras da nossa pequena e eu olhava fascinado.

Por um momento eu me perguntei como as mulhers conseguiam dormir com uma criança se movendo dentro delas, mas eu logo cheguei a conclusão que elas eram perfeitas e nasceram pra isso.

Instinto talvez.

Talvez seja milagre. Coisas que só Deus explicaria.

Eu beijei a bochecha de Bella, quase sem encostar meus lábios em sua pele. Levantei, fiz minha barba e minha higiene pessoal.

Voltei pro quarto e Bella ainda dormia em nossa cama, seminua. No corpo dela um top curto vermelho, que deixava toda sua barriga a mostra, e uma das suas calcinhas short. Ela estava deitada de lado e usava uns quatro travesseiros juntos. Um na cabeça, um apoiando as costas, um apoiando a barriga e outro entre as pernas.

Eu sorri ao lembrar que na primeira semana que viemos pra nossa casa tivemos que comprar correndo todos esses travesseiros pra que ela dormisse confortavelmente.

Ela estava ainda mais linda e eu me segurei pra não acordá-la e tomá-la novamente naquela cama. Ela precisava de descanso depois da noite passada. Minha menina estava se tornando cada vez mais uma "pequena insaciável" e pedi mentalmente – umas mil vezes. – que aqueles hormônios nunca mais a abandonasse. Nunca.

Sua barriga estava ainda maior, ela dizia que não, mas eu sabia que estava. Eu via que estava.

Eu admirava encantado às mudanças do seu corpo. Por quatro anos eu vi isso acontecer várias e várias vezes, mas ver a minha mulher... não tinha preço.

Bella continuava baixinha e magra, quem a olhasse de costas nunca diria que ela estava grávida, talvez seu quadril um pouco aumentado a denunciasse, mas eu me arriscava a dizer que ela ainda estava mais gostosa do que era antes.

Eu acho que os meus hormônios estavam tão excitados quanto os dela. Bom, dizem que os maridos ficam grávidos junto com as esposas, talvez o meu nível de testosterona acreditasse nisso. Eu não sabia se era porque ela queria sexo toda hora. Eu mal tinha tempo de me recuperar entre uma e outra, mas Jesus! Eu queria tanto quanto ela e às vezes até me esquecia que ela tinha que se alimentar enquanto eu saboreava sua pele com a minha língua.

Estávamos com quase 7 meses de gestação.

Na última consulta Carlie estava com 40 cm e pesava quase 1kg e meio. Essas medidas me fizeram suspirar de alívio porque se acontecesse alguma emergência, nossa menina já tinha um bom peso. Mas nós acreditávamos que estava tudo bem. Eu e Dr. Jones estávamos confiantes com o parto de Bella, que infelizmente teria que ser cesáreo. Seu útero ainda estava fino e nós temíamos que ele não fosse agüentar durante a força do parto e as contrações e se rompesse. Era melhor não arriscar.

Bella era precisosa demais pra mim, assim como Carlie, e eu nunca colocaria a vida dela em risco dessa forma. Eu cuidaria dela depois da cirugia, talvez contratássemos alguém pra ajudá-la com Carlie nos primeiros meses ou mamãe poderia ajudá-la. Mas tudo ficaria bem.

Como Bella podia dizer que a sua barriga não havia crescido?

Pra mim, era visível.

Ao olhá-la eu só tive a confirmação de como _elas_ eram importantes na minha vida e como eu não via à hora de conhecer a nossa garotinha e segurá-la em meus braços.

Deus! Quantos bebês eu segurei pela primeira vezes!

E agora seria o meu bebê. Meu e de Bella.

Eu seria a primeira pessoa do mundo a segurá-la e meu coração inchava só de pensar nisso.

Eu esperava que Bella quisesse mais filhos.

Eu queria meia dúzia deles.

Todos com os olhos e cabelos cor de chocolate. Timidos como ela e que suas bochechas corassem quando fossem surpreendidos ou quando estivessem envergonhados. Que tivessem nossa mania de passar a mão nos cabelos ou puxá-los quando estivessem nervosos.

A meiguice de Bella e seu eterno estado de espírito de menina, que eu amava e admirava tanto quando a mulher forte que ela era.

Eu queria que ela fizesse literatura depois que Carlie nascesse. Eu ainda realizaria o sonho dela em ser professora. O sonho de Charlie.

Eu não me contive e toquei seu rosto.

Ela se mexeu um pouco e deu um meio sorriso.

Quando abriu os olhos ela resmungou.

- Você fez a barba. – fez uma careta.

- Fiz sim. – disse alisando seus cabelos. – Desculpa ter te acordado. Durma, ainda está cedo.

- Que horas são? – ela se esticou.

- Não são nem 7 meu anjo, durma. – beijei seus cabelos.

- Como posso dormir sem você aqui? – ela fez um bico.

- Eu perdi o sono. – disse nervoso.

- Você nem dormiu Edward. – ela revirou os olhos. – Eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você está ansioso demais pra dormir.

- Eu não dormi. – admiti olhando pra ela.

- Vem cá. – ela esticou um braço pra mim e eu me deitei mais na cama. Eu estava meio sentado antes.

Eu deitei e ela se aninhou ao meu braço, sua barriga estava quase em cima do meu abdome.

Eu dormi.

Bastou Bella coçar suavemente meus cabelos, ou escová-los com os dedos que eu dormi.

O efeito calmante que ela exercia em mim era supreendente e fascinante.

- Meu anjo... – o _meu anjo_ sussurrava pra mim. – Vamos gatão, está na hora.

Sua risada invadiu meus ouvidos.

Eu me espreguicei e abri meus olhos.

- Que horas são? – perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Quase duas amor. – ela sentou na cama.

A cirurgia era as 4. Eu ainda tinha tempo pra tirar mais um cochilo e...

Meu pensamento morreu quando eu vi que Bella estava apenas de roupão sentada na cama.

O nó estava bem fechado, mas a curva deliciosa dos seus seios sobresaltava no decote do roupão.

- Você está tentando me seduzir? – perguntei apontando pros seus seios.

Ela olhou pro topo deles com uma cara de inocente e sorriu cheia de malícia.

- Oh, isso? – ela abriu o roupão. – Não, me desculpe, foi apenas um descuido meu.

Eu sorri torto pra ela.

- Tudo bem. – fiz um gesto de desdém. – Eu mal tinha reparado.

Ela se levantou no colchão e tirou toda a porra do roupão.

- Ops, eu estou muiiiiito descuidada hoje. – mordeu os lábios.

Eu sentei rápido e desajeitado na cama e a segurei pelo quadril.

- Eu acho que devo te lembrar de como ser uma boa menina meu anjo. – distribui beijos pela pele do seu baixo ventre enquanto minha mão direita deslizava pelo seu sexo úmido.

- Faça isso... – ela sussurrou.

Eu afastei suas pernas e ataquei seu sexo com a minha boca, até ela explodir ainda em pé cama.

Ela me empurrou com o pé pra que eu deitasse na cama e eu me joguei de costas no colchão, ela sentou em meu quadril e me recebeu dentro dela, fazendo eu me perder no seu calor e perder meus sentidos por alguns segundos.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos por baixo do seu quadril, a ajudando a subir e descer em mim.

Mal tínhamos começado e seu primeiro orgasmo a atingiu. Quando o meu chegou, ela me acompanhou mais uma vez.

Ela estava tão ofegante, ainda comigo dentro dela, que a cada respiração sua barriga se contraia.

- Respire anjo. – eu pedi alisando seu quadril suavemente.

- Estou... tentando. – ela fez uma careta.

- Te machuquei? – minhas mãos agora acariciavam seu ventre.

- Você acabou comigo. – ela riu.

- Foi você quem pediu por isso. – a lembrei.

Ela saiu do meu quadril, fazendo com que eu me sentisse sozinho e vazio sem seu calor em volta de mim e deitou ao meu lado.

- Precisamos nos arrumar. – ela disse quando se aninhou a mim.

- Aonde você vai? – quis saber.

- Vou ao hospital com você. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu prefiro que não vá. – falei.

- Porque não? – ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou ofendida.

- Meu anjo, um hospital não é lugar pra uma mulher grávida. – falei. Deus me livre se ela pegasse alguma doença ou infecção por lá.

- Eu sei que não é, mas meu futuro marido fará uma grande operação hoje à tarde e eu quero estar lá pra apoiá-lo quando ele precisar. – ela disse calmamente.

Eu sorri e tirei uma mecha da sua franja que caira em seus olhos.

- Como não amar você Isabella Swan? – perguntei mais pra mim mesmo.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

- Vamos Dr. Cullen, precisamos de um banho. – ela se levantou nua e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Perdição... seu quadril gritava.

Nós tomamos um banho juntos. Eu a ensaboei e lavei seus cabelos enquanto ela gemia e resmungava que eu a estava excitando.

Nos vestimos com roupas de frio adequadas a Forks e fomos pro hospital na caminhonete.

Eu insisti em comprarmos um carro novo, mas Bella disse que só iria se desfazer da Chevy quando ela morresse e eu estava pensando seriamente em adiantar o processo de falecimento do museu ambulante.

Eu não insisti mais. Eu sabia que a casa já tinha sido uma surpresa de bom tamanho e como quase não viríamos a Forks, deixaríamos a Chevy na garagem. Talvez eu tivesse sorte de quando voltar a Forks ela não ligasse mais e eu também deixei pra comprar um carro pra ela em NY.

O volvo era nosso, mas agora iríamos comprar algo como uma minivan já que éramos uma família.

Meu pai não estava mais em Forks e eu desejei que ele estivesse hoje, seria bom tê-lo por perto no centro cirúrgico, mas ele tinha suas obrigações no Presbiterian e teve que ir.

Quando chegamos ao hospital eu fui direto a sala dos médicos. Vesti meu pijama verde e guardei minha mochila.

Eu nunca deixava de notar os olhares curiosos das pessoas em mim e Bella. Principalmente nela.

As pessoas se perguntavam como a filha do chefe Swan volta pra cidade depois de dois anos, mãe solteira e do nada eu apareço e um anel surge no seu dedo anelar.

No início Bella se sentia mal por ser alvo de fofocas, como nos primeiros dias que ela ficou comigo do hotel e não saía do quarto nem pra comer. Eu que levava suas refeições até ela.

Eu a entendia. Cidade pequena, o que mais as pessoas querem é uma fofoca.

De uns dias pra cá eu percebi que ela não ligava mais pra isso. Ela andava orgulhosa exibindo sua barriga e de mãos dadas comigo aonde íamos em Forks.

Eu a levei comigo até o quarto de Lauren. Nossos dedos sempre entrelaçados.

Mike e os pais de Lauren estavam lá.

Eu os cumprimentei e Bella os abraçou. Quando ela abraçou Mike minha vontade era arrancá-la dos braços dele, mas me contive.

- Como se sente? – perguntei a Lauren.

- Ansiosa. – ela esfregava uma mão na outra. – Vai dar tudo certo não vai? – ela perguntou a mim.

- Faremos o possível Lauren. O que depender de mim dará sim tudo certo. – a tranqüilizei. – A equipe já está esperando a hora que os seus bebês nascerem, eles estarão em boas mãos.

- Você também está querida. – Mike disse a ela. – Dr. Cullen é o mais indicado pra fazer isso.

Ela começou a chorar.

Eu resolvi sair e deixar que sua família a confortasse.

Eu pedi licença a eles e avisei que dentro de 20 minutos viriam buscá-la pra levá-la ao centro cirúrgico.

- Eu preciso ir. – eu disse a Bella quando saímos do quarto. – Não vou ficar tranqüilo com você sozinha por aqui anjo.

- Edward... – ela me repreendeu. – Eu vim pra justamente te deixar calmo meu amor, vai dar tudo certo e eu estarei te esperando aqui fora.

- Eu sei que sim. – encostei minha testa na sua.

- Vai agora. – ela disse. – Eu estarei aqui, não se preocupe, ok?

Eu sorri pra ela antes de beijá-la e voltei a encostar minha testa na dela.

- Daqui a 2 meses seremos nós. – eu disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Eu não vejo a hora. – ela retribuiu o mesmo sorriso bobo.

Anunciaram meu nome no alto falante dizendo que a equipe me aguardava no centro cirúrgico.

- Não quer mesmo ir pra casa anjo? – perguntei a ela. – Vai demorar algumas horas.

- Eu vou te esperar. – ela sorriu.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez. Um beijo doce e casto.

E fomos andando até a porta do centro cirúrgico. Tinha uma sala de espera por ali, onde a família dos pacientes esperava a cirugia acabar e foi ali que eu a deixei.

Quando eu passei por aquela porta eu deixei todos os problemas lá fora.

Eu sabia que Bella estaria bem. Estávamos no hospital e nada de ruim aconteceria a ela. Até se ela passasse mal, eu sabia que ela teria a assistência que precisaria.

Eu cumprimentei a equipe e fui até o tanque. Fiz a "esterilização" das minhas mãos junto com Alec, Peter e Victoria que também estavam ali se preparando.

Até Dr. Jones me ajudaria no parto e estranhamente eu estava me sentindo mais seguro com ele ali.

Quando cheguei a sala, Lauren já estava anestesiada, mas acordada e a sua mãe a fazia companhia. Eu pensei em perguntar por que Mike não estava ali e o pior, onde ele estaria.

Eu abstraí o fato de provavelmente ele estar na sala de espera com Bella.

A cirgurgia foi um sucesso. Eu tive que fazer um corte de cesárea maior que o habitual pra que os bebês não sofressem nenhum tipo de dano nos membros.

Depois que eu os tirei, os dois choravam muito, eu os entreguei pra um auxiliar e ele os levou a incubadora que tinha ali.

Agora os gêmeos eram responsabilidade do resto da equipe e minha prioridade era Lauren.

Eu fechei seu corte, camada por camada e finalmente encerramos a cirurgia.

Durou quase 6 horas.

Quando tudo acabou eu só pensava em Bella sozinha na sala de espera.

- Acabamos. – eu avisei a Lauren, enquanto a equipe de enfermeiros e técnicos a limpavam.

- Obrigada Dr. Cullen e os bebês? – ela quis saber.

- Com os pediatras. – falei. – Já, já você irá vê-los.

Ela assentiu e eu fui dar uma olhada nos bebês.

Eles eram lindos e separá-los não seria tão difícil. Pelo menos pelo que eu pude ver.

Eu finalmente tirei todos meus adornos. Máscara, touca, propé, luvas e saí da sala.

Eu precisava de um banho antes de ver Bella, mas eu só avisaria a ela e Mike que acabou e a levaria comigo até a sala dos médicos.

Eu estava faminto também.

Eu segui animado pelo corredor. Lauren e os bebês estavam bem e isso significava que minha missão havia sido cumprida.

Quando eu cheguei a sala de espera eu estaqueei.

Que porra era aquela?

Bella estava agarrada a Mike, quase no colo dele. Ela alisava aquela porra de cabelo loiro dele como ela fazia com o meu, escovando com os dedos. A cabeça dele estava no vão do pescoço dela e ele tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Meu sangue subiu todo pra cabeça e a touca que eu segurava em uma de minhas mãos quase virou pó de tanto que eu a apertei.

Quanto tempo se passou desde que eu cheguei?

2 minutos.

Meia hora.

1 hora.

Ele não ia soltar ela?

Aquilo era demais pra mim. Eu decidi sair de perto senão eu quebraria a cara dele.

Que inferno! A mulher dele acaba de ganhar os bebês e ele agarra a minha?

Quando eu ia me virar, Mike – que estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Bella que dava pra mim – me viu.

Oh, sim, desculpe. Eu existo porra!

- Eles estão bem. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Eles ainda nem haviam se separado e eu já tinha saído dali.

- Edward! – eu ouvi Bella me gritar e andei mais rápido.

Eu esperava que ela não cometesse a loucura de correr atrás de mim.

Eu não fui pra sala dos médicos, fui pro terraço, mas antes me certifiquei que ela não me seguia.

Quando eu cheguei lá, tinha um rapaz. Pelo uniforme, era enfermeiro. E – obrigado Deus! – ele fumava.

- E Lauren? – ele perguntou puxando assunto.

- Está bem. Deve estar descendo pro quarto agora. – falei.

Ele tragou o cigarro e quando soltou a fumaça, aquela maldita nicotina me invadiu.

- Me arruma um? – pedi sem graça.

Eu nunca tinha pedido um cigarro a alguém, em 15 anos de vício. Eu odiava não ter meus próprios cigarros, mas eu estava parando por causa de Bella e Carlie.

Mas hoje, agora, eu precisava fumar.

- Pode ficar, está acabando. – ele me passou uma cartela e dentro tinha 3 cigarros.

Vai ver que ele viu minha cara de viciado desesperado.

Ele acendeu um pra mim antes de sair do terraço.

Eu fiquei ali, fumando e sentindo a leve tontura que aquelas malditas 4.000 substâncias químicas causava em mim por estar tanto tempo sem fumar.

Eu já fumava o terceiro. Eu precisava acender um com o outro já que não tinha isqueiro.

Eu encarei o cigarro e o traguei mais uma vez.

- Maldito vício. – murmurei encarando aquilo que eu sabia que um dia ia me matar.

- Você tinha largado ele. – eu não precisava me virar pra ver quem era.

Eu reconheceria aquela voz mesmo se estivesse surdo. Ela devia estar na porta, a uns 4 metros de mim. Ela não entraria enquanto eu estivesse fumando.

Eu não respondi.

- Fiquei sabendo que correu tudo bem... – ela disse.

Não respondi e também não me virei pra encará-la.

- Eu vi os bebês, são lindos. – sua voz me passava angustia, mas mesmo assim não respondi.

Eu traguei meu cigarro mais uma vez rezando pra que ele não acabasse. Eu queria ficar sozinho e se ele acabasse Bella se aproximaria.

- Edward... – eu a cortei.

- Me espere lá embaixo Isabella, eu já desço. – pedi. Eu pude ouvir a espereza na minha voz.

- Eu não vou sair enquanto não me ouvir. – eu traguei o cigarro e o apaguei no chão.

- Então curta o frio de Forks sozinha. – eu passei por ela e saí.

Eu estava cego de ciúmes.

Alguém tinha tocado o que era meu.

E o pior...

Alguém que teve ela antes de eu conhecê-la.

Isso só fez meu ciúme aumentar e minha vontade era socar a cara de Mike Newton por um dia ele ter beijado Bella como eu beijo ela.

Tocado na pele dela como eu toco. Saber seu ponto fraco e onde ela gostava de ser tocada...

Eu fui andando furioso até a sala dos médicos, peguei minha mochila e entrei no vestiário.

Eu tomei uma ducha quente e coloquei a roupa que eu tinha usado pra vim pro hospital.

Quando eu saí do vestiário, Bella estava sentada no sofá da sala.

- Será que você pode agir como homem e conversar? – ela perguntou fria.

- Eu não quero conversar com você. – disse guardando minhas coisas de higiene pessoal na mochila. – Podemos ir? Eu estou com fome e você precisa comer. – disse sem emoção.

Ela revirou os olhos e nós saímos.

Já era um pouco mais de 10hs da noite e não tinha nada aberto, então eu resolvi ir direto pra casa e comer qualquer coisa que tivesse por lá.

Eu deixei minha mochila no sofá e fui pra cozinha.

Fiz dois sanduiches de geléia de uva que eu sabia que Bella gostava e a chamei.

- Isabella vem comer.

- Estou sem fome. – ela gritou da sala.

- Eu não vou chamar de novo. – deixei que ela percebesse o quanto eu estava irritado pelo meu tom de voz.

A TV foi desligada.

Ela apareceu na porta da cozinha com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e apoiadas em cima da barriga.

- Eu não quero comer e não vou comer Edward. Você não manda em mim. – ela jogou as palavras.

- Mas você carrega a minha filha e enquanto ela estiver ai... – apontei sua barriga. – Você deve se cuidar.

Ela ficou quieta e respirou fundo.

- Sente-se e coma Isabella. – disse frio.

- Pára. De. Me. Chamar. Disso. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Até onde eu sei é seu nome. – eu larguei meu sanduíche no prato e a encarei. – Você não gosta quando eu te chamo de Isabella, ou é uma regra geral? Sim, porque eu já ouvi Mike te chamar assim e você não reclamou.

Ela corou, mas dessa vez foi de raiva.

- Eu odeio você! – ela gritou. – Odeio essa sua prepotência de dono da razão. Você sequer me ouviu Edward! Que inferno! – ela ainda gritava.

- Coma. – ordenei calmamente.

- Pro inferno você e seu sanduíche. – ela se virou e saiu da cozinha.

Eu ainda acabei de comer meu sanduíche e tomei um copo de água.

Coloquei um copo de suco pra ela e fui até o quarto.

Ela estava deitada de lado, virada pra janela e seus soluços ecoavam pelo quarto.

- Seu sanduíche está aqui. – eu disse.

Eu ainda estava muito puto e realmente, naquele momento, não importava dela estar chorando. Eu nem sequer sei se eu queria uma explicação praquilo que eu vi no hospital.

- Me deixe... Ed-ward. – ela soluçou.

Eu deixei.

Saí do quarto com meu travesseiro e deitei no sofá.

Talvez o cansaço de 6 horas de tensão em pé me fez adormecer rápido.

Eu acordei tarde e a sensação de estar livre de obrigações era maravilhosa. Eu só precisava dar uma olhada em Lauren e seus pontos hoje e amanhã e voltaríamos pra NY.

Eu ainda estava deitado no sofá, dolorido por ele não comportar meu corpo inteiro, quando vi Bella passando de um lado pro outro na sala.

Ela ia e voltava entre o banheiro social, a cozinha e nosso quarto.

Eu me levantei e fui até o quarto, onde ela estava agora, eu devia desculpas a ela por ter deixado que ela chorasse sozinha ontem, mas eu não pediria enquanto ela me desse uma explicação convincente sobre o que eu vi ontem na sala de espera.

- Isabella? – eu a chamei preocupado quando entrei no quarto e vi apenas uma bolsa de viagem em cima da cama.

Ela saiu do banheiro – me ignorando completamente. – e jogou algo que estava em suas mãos dentro da bolsa, a fechando com violência.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei irritado.

Ela se virou e me olhou.

- Estou indo pra casa de Sue. – ela disse. – Ela já está avisada.

- Não, eu acho que você não vai. – eu cruzei os braços na frente do peito.

- Eu acho que eu já te disse que você não manda em mim Edward. – ela falou meio alterada.

- Pode ser que sim, mas você não vai a lugar algum. – disse firme. – Não enquanto carregar a minha filha.

- Você é a porra de um hipócrita! – ela gritou. – Cadê aquela merda de conversa de "você não me deixou explicar" ou "precisávamos ter conversado". Você me julgou e está fazendo o mesmo que eu.

Eu andei pelo quarto e me sentei na poltrona que tinha ali. Meus braços ainda cruzados.

- Vá em frente. Se tiver uma explicação pra o que eu vi, eu vou te ouvir. – falei calmamente.

Ela passou a mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e sentou na cama.

- Mike é meu amigo Edward. – ela levantou os olhos e me fitou.

- Amigo Bella? – sorri sem humor. – Vocês namoraram por quanto tempo? – perguntei.

- Quase 3 anos. – ela respondeu. – Mas isso não significa nada! Ele não é nada pra mim há 2 anos Edward. Pelo amor de Deus!

- Como você se sentiria se fosse o contrário Isabella? – perguntei. – Como você se sentiria se me visse abraçado a Jessica com ela quase em meu colo enquanto eu alisava a PORRA DO CABELO DELA? – eu gritei.

Ela ficou quieta e fitou os pés.

- Bom, seu silêncio já me diz tudo. – me levantei da poltrona. – Desfaça essa bolsa e arrume suas malas. Amanhã vamos pra NY.

- Eu não sei mais se quero ir. – ela me olhou. – Você não acredita em mim, não me deixa nem explicar... o que eu vou fazer em NY?

- Isabella faça a porra das suas malas e não discuta, ok? – pedi com raiva.

- Como você acha que eu me senti quando me disse que estava com Jessica nos últimos 4 meses? – ela quase sussurrou.

- Nós não estávamos juntos nos últimos 4 meses. – eu disse.

- Você dormiu com ela? – ela me olhou. Seus olhos estavam tristes agora.

- Não. – me limitei a responder.

Dormir, no sentido literal da palavra, eu não tinha.

- Você _transou _com ela Edward? – ela enfatizou.

- Bella... – eu esfreguei a palma direita no rosto.

- Que direito você acha que tem de me condenar por um abraço em um ex, se enquanto estávamos separados você comia a _sua_ ex Edward? Você é hipócrita! – sua voz estava seca e agressiva.

- Eu não transei com a Jessica, ok? – deixei claro.

Foi quase, mas quando eu estava quase dentro dela e vi o rosto de Bella, eu percebi a merda que eu estava fazendo.

- Eu não acredito em você. – ela disse com escárnio.

- Porque você estava abraçada a Mike Bella? – perguntei calmamente.

- Oh... – ela fingiu suspresa. – Agora você quer saber? – ela foi irônica.

- Sim. – me limitei a responder.

Ela revirou os olhos e se ajeitou na cama.

- Mike é meu amigo Edward, nem sei desde quando. Erámos amigos muito antes de namorados e ele estava num momento difícil. Estava preocupado com os seus filhos e Lauren... e eu só estava tentando confortá-lo.

- Sentando no colo dele? – agora eu perguntei com ironia.

- Você é um idiota! – ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu a deixei sentada na cama e me tranquei no banheiro.

Tomei um banho e quando voltei pro quarto ela não estava lá.

Eu me arrumei pra ir ao hospital e liguei pra Sue.

Eu pedi a ela que viesse ficar com Bella por algumas horas. Eu sabia que ela era teimosa e orgulhosa o suficiente pra não me avisar se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela ou Carlie.

Quando Sue chegou, eu saí.

Eu fiz minha rotina com Lauren e graças a Deus ela estava se recuperando bem. Vi os bebês e os médicos decidiram operá-los daqui a 15 dias.

Quando cheguei em casa, Sue via televisão na sala sozinha.

- Como ela esta? – perguntei a Sue depois que fechei a porta.

- Agora está dormindo, mas ela chorou a tarde inteira Edward. – ela se levantou do sofá. – Veja bem o que você está fazendo meu filho. Bella é louca por você e você por ela, mas você está deixando um ciúme sem sentido te cegar.

- Você não viu o que eu vi Sue. – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Eu já vi várias vezes meu filho. – ela disse. – Bella é muito apegada e carinhosa demais. Ela é assim com todos desde de Seth que é como um irmão pra ela até os meninos da reserva. Ela é inocente Edward e as vezes não percebe a malícia das pessoas, mas seu coração enorme a faz agir por impulso.

- Eu sei Sue. – eu sabia que ela estava certa. Bella tinha um coração enorme e eu já tinha visto ela abraçar Jasper com intimidade demais.

Talvez fosse paranóia minha.

Eu estava vendo coisas que não existem?

Talvez eu esteja ficando louco.

Eu esfreguei a mão no rosto e fitei Sue.

- Obrigado por ficar com ela. – eu disse. – Talvez amanhã já podemos ir pra casa.

- Ela me disse que não vai, mas eu sei que ela quer ir. – Sue deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ela enjoou e vomitou algumas vezes hoje e eu vou te pedir pra não ser tão agressivo com ela Edward. Conversem com calma e não deixe nada atrapalhar o amor de vocês.

Eu a acompanhei até a porta quando ela disse que tinha que ir pro restaurante e nos despedimos, depois que eu a agradeci mais uma vez.

Eu fui até o quarto e Bella dormia virada pra janela.

Eu parei a sua frente e era impossível não perceber seus olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho, assim como uns pequenos espasmos de soluço que seu peito ainda dava.

Eu me senti um monstro. Por ter sentido um ciúme tão doentio, por não ter a escutado, por não me importar que ela chorasse, por deixar que ela dormisse sozinha e fazê-la pensar que eu transei com Jessica.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei uma calça de flanela.

Quando retornei ao quarto eu deitei atrás dela e moldei nossos corpos, passando um braço por sua cintura e descansando minha mão em seu ventre.

Nós não dissemos nada, mas eu sabia que ele tinha acordado quando ela voltou a soluçar.

- Eu queria que você acre-ditasse e-em mim. – ela disse entre os seus soluços.

- Eu acredito meu anjo. Me desculpe. – pedi escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço, absorvendo seu cheiro fresco de morango.

- Eu amo você Edward e você duvidou de mim. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Me desculpe Bella, mas eu senti um ciúme louco quando te vi abraçada a ele. – me defendi.

- Pelo menos você sabe agora como me sinto em relação à Jessica. – ela disse.

- Eu não tive ninguém nesses 4 meses Bella. – eu disse. – Se eu disser pra você que eu não tentei, eu estaria mentindo. Eu tentei, mas nenhuma era você anjo. Nenhum corpo era como o seu, nenhuma tinha o seu cheiro ou seu gosto... eu só queria você e isso, nenhuma delas podia me dar.

Ela virou e ficou de frente pra mim.

- Me desculpe por ter sido um grosso. – pedi. - Sue disse que passou mal...

- Enjôo. – ela disse.

Eu a abracei, a aninhando em meu braço.

- Está tudo bem, não está? – perguntei. Eu me referia a nós dois.

- Vai ficar. – ela levantou a mão e começou a escovar meu rosto onde, até ontem, estava minha barba.

- Eu gosto da sua barba crescida. – ela sussurrou.

- Vou deixar crescer de novo. – eu sorri antes de beijar seus cabelos.

- Só um pouquinho. – ela deu uma risada.

- Só um pouquinho.

Nós dormimos abraçado um no outro e acordamos na mesma posição.

Bella ficou em casa fazendo as malas enquanto eu ia fazer minha rotina no hospital.

Lauren já estava bem e eu dei alta a ela.

Quase no final da tarde Bella foi me buscar e nós nos despedimos da equipe de NY e do Dr. Jones, que nos deu o prontuário de Bella e todos os seus exames pra que entregássemos a Luka em NY.

Devo confessar que eu senti um pouco de culpa quando Bella se despediu friamente de Mike.

Nos despedimos de Sue e sua família também. Alguns amigos de Bella da reserva estavam por lá e fizeram uma grande festa de despedida pra Bella. Ela chorou como uma criança.

A van do hospital nos levou até o aeroporto em Seattle e depois de algumas horas por lá, embarcamos rumo a NY.

Estávamos voltando pra casa e Bella estava feliz.

Mas aquela sensação me acompanhava durante a viagem.

Eu abracei mais o corpo de Bella naquela poltrona da primeira classe esperando que aquela sensação fosse embora enquanto minha mente repetia "_ela está aqui, nada vai acontecer_".

- x -


	30. Cap 28

_**Olá meninas, mil perdões pela demora, mas esse foi o maior cap da história das minhas fics... rs**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem...**_

_**Esse é o penúltimo cap... estamos na reta final.**_

_**Pra quem tem Orkut, comunidade das minhas fics:**_

_**http: / www. orkut. Com .br/ Main# Community ?cmm= 106663009**_

__

"_Talvez seja intuição_

_Mas algumas coisas você apenas não questiona_

_Como em seus olhos_

_Eu vi meu futuro em um instante_

_E lá encontrei meus melhores amigos_

_Eu penso que encontrei meu melhor amigo_

_Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco_

_Mas eu acredito..._

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

_Eu acho que sonhei com você toda a vida_

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te conhecer_

_E eu tenho esperado por isso toda minha vida_

_Não há nenhuma rima ou razão_

_Somente este sentido de completude_

_E em seus olhos_

_Eu vi o que faltava_

_Eu estou procurando_

_E acho que encontrei meu lugar_

_Eu sei que pode soar um pouco louco_

_Mas eu acredito._

_(...)_

_Mil anjos dançam em torno de você._

_Eu estou completo agora que eu a encontrei"._

**Savage Garden – I Knew I Loved You.**

****

A viagem de volta a NY foi horrível, longa e turbulenta.

Bella passou mal durante as quase 7 horas de viagem e eu me amaldiçoei por fazê-la viajar aos 7 meses de gestação. Fora que a briga que tivemos mais cedo tinha deixado um clima ruim entre a gente.

Nós pegamos um taxi no aeroporto e fomos pra casa.

O porteiro me ajudou a colocar as malas na portaria e eu as deixei por lá, pra levar Bella no colo até a cobertura.

- Eu ainda acho que devemos ir ao hospital Bella. – eu disse assim que a coloquei na cama.

- Está passando Edward, é apenas um enjôo. – ele fechou forte os olhos e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Já volto! – eu beijei sua testa e sai do quarto.

Eu fui até a cozinha e peguei uma jarra de suco que tinha na geladeira. Lita sabia que íamos voltar hoje e deixou tudo arrumado pra nossa volta.

Eu voltei pro quarto e encontrei Bella na mesma posição.

- Meu anjo? – a chamei.

Ela abriu os olhos e me fitou.

- Eu não quero. – ela gemeu olhando pra jarra.

- Bella você vomitou demais e não comeu nada, precisa se hidratar, por favor. – pedi.

Depois de muita luta e insistência eu consegui fazer com que ela bebesse 3 copos de suco e graças a Deus o seu estômago segurou.

Já era quase de madrugada e se ela não melhorasse iríamos até o Presbiterian.

É melhor pecar pelo excesso.

Eu nem preciso dizer que não dormi nada naquela noite.

Nada mesmo. Eu estava tão preocupado e me sentindo tão culpado que nem sono eu tive.

Eu sabia que tinha sido a pressão negativa e a turbulência do avião, mas meu lado masoquista acreditava que a culpa era aquela minha maldita crise de ciúmes.

Eu não me permiti deitar na cama, eu tinha medo de acabar adormecendo e não estar alerta caso ela precisasse, então eu fiz um café forte na cafeteira e me sentei na poltrona embaixo da janela, ela me deixava de frente pro rosto de Bella.

O dia amanheceu e eu ainda estava sentado, acordado e com uma caneca vazia nas mãos.

Meus olhos pesavam e merda! Eu precisava dormir.

Meu corpo clamava por descanso, mas eu não cedi.

Eu só fiquei tranqüilo quando seus olhos foram abertos e aquela imensidão chocolate me encarou. Nos seus lábios meu sorriso tímido favorito.

- Ficou ai a noite toda, não é? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Sim. – eu tentei sorrir, mas acho que minha mente débil projetou uma careta. – Como está se sentindo?

Me levantei e agachei ao seu lado na cama.

- O enjôo passou, mas meu corpo está dolorido. – ela acariciou a barriga.

- É normal meu anjo. – alisei seus cabelos. – Seu corpo fez muito esforço ontem durante as crises de vômito.

Ela suspirou.

- E acho que estou com fome também. – ela fez uma careta.

- Vou fazer algo pra você comer. – eu levantei e fiquei um pouco tonto.

- Você devia deitar e descansar Edward, eu me viro. – ela ia levantar, mas eu a parei.

- De forma alguma. Eu vou pegar. – eu saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha.

Fiz uns ovos mexidos com queijo e tomate que eu sabia que ela gostava, fiz umas torradas e peguei um copo de leite puro.

- Coma tudo. – eu coloquei a bandeja em cima das suas pernas. – Tem cereal também, Lita abasteceu a despensa.

- Froot Loops?– ela sorriu.

- É... eu acho que eu o vi dentro do armário. Quer? – ela assentiu animada enquanto devorava os ovos.

Eu fiz duas tigelas com aqueles aneizinhos coloridos e leite, e voltei pro quarto.

Eu também estava com fome, depois de horas sem comer e uma noite em claro.

Nós comemos o cereal juntos e quando acabamos eu coloquei a bandeja ao lado da cama.

- Ainda estou com sono. – ela disse se aninhando aos travesseiros.

- Durma, ainda está cedo. – falei.

- Só se dormir comigo. – ela pediu. Eu hesitei e ela continuou... – Eu estou bem Edward, juro. Você precisa descansar anjo.

Eu deitei ao seu lado e ela se aconchegou em mim.

- Eu estou me sentindo tão culpado por você estar mal. – confessei.

- Por quê? – ela levantou a cabeça do meu peito e me olhou.

- Aquela briga idiota... – suspirei. – Eu não devia... – ela colou o dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

- Eu estou bem. – ela disse. – Nós estamos bem. Por mais que você tenha aumentado o que viu naquela sala de espera, eu não tiro sua razão. Eu acho que sentiria o mesmo se fosse o contrário e te peço desculpas por isso.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse olhando eu seu olhos.

- Eu também. – ela sorriu e dormimos abraçados, um no outro.

Eu dormi pelo que me pareceram dias e só acordei porque um calor estava sendo espalhado em meu corpo.

Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando senti minhas bochechas queimarem... meu pescoço, peito, abdome e meu membro.

O calor se concentrou ali e por um momento eu achei que estava sonhando porque o calor me envolvia enquanto me apertava me deixando duro e me fazendo grunhir de desejo.

Oh Deus... eu ia gozar a qualquer momento.

E eu precisava despertar daquele sonho ou ia gozar nas calças como um pré-adolescente entrando na puberdade.

Mas eu estava tão perto... talvez se eu...

Quando eu levei minha mão pra me tocar eu senti algo que não deveria estar ali.

Uma mão... e não era a minha.

Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei Bella com suas mãos segurando meu membro – que já estava fora da calça. – e ela tinha aquele sorriso devasso nos lábios.

- Que feio Edward. – ela sorriu com malícia e bateu na minha mão que estava em cima da dela.

- Bella? O que...? – eu joguei minha cabeça pra trás quando ela voltou a movimentar a mão na base do meu membro. – Bella... – seu nome saiu dos meus lábios como um gemido.

E então eu senti sua boca em mim. Sua língua macia e quente me envolvendo enquanto sua mão estimulava a parte que não cabia na sua boca.

- Oh Deus! – eu segurei os cabelos dela em uma única mecha.

Eu dei algumas estocadas em sua boca, levantando meu quadril, mas parei e a afastei quando me lembrei que ela passou mal a noite passada.

- O que houve? – ela parecia chateada.

- Não podemos fazer isso. – minha voz saía rouca demais até pra mim. – Você não está bem Bella.

- Eu digo que estou. – ela se sentou.

Nua! Ela estava nua na cama, ao meu lado enquanto eu estava duro como pedra e precisando de um orgasmo desesperadamente.

Minha mão traiçoeira se levantou e tocou seu seio farto. Nós gememos juntos quando nossa pele entrou em contato e ela se aproximou mais de mim colando nossos lábios enquanto eu massageava seus seios sem delicadeza.

Ela pegou minha mão livre e levou ao seu sexo.

- Me toque... – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios. – Sinta como eu te quero Edward.

Eu fiz o que ela pediu.

Passei a mão espalmada em seu sexo, meus dedos brincando com seus lábios e em sua entrada. Meu polegar circulando seu ponto mais sensível e espalhando sua umidade que era tão intensa que me fazia querer prová-la até não haver mais nada ali.

- Deita anjo. – eu pedi me erguendo e nos virei na cama, deitando ela de costas no colchão.

Eu distribuí beijos pelo seu corpo. Beijei suas sardas... as dos ombros, colo, as que ficavam eu seu ventre e que agora estavam maiores por conta da pele esticada. Uma que ela tinha no baixo ventre... nas coxas...

- Edward, por favor... – ela gemeu agarrando meus cabelos em seus dedos e me guiando onde ela me queria.

Eu lambi sua coxa e depois sua virilha. Seu quadril ergueu um pouco e sua intimidade tocou minha bochecha esquerda. O cheiro da sua excitação me invadindo, me deixando louco como um animal faminto e com uma presa fácil a sua frente, a sua mercê.

Eu a beijei ali, como beijaria sua boca. Minha língua simulando uma penetração em seus lábios, em sua entrada. Suguei seu ponto e depois corri minha língua de um lado pro outro, pra frente e pra trás.

Ela rebolou o quadril e gemeu alto, em seguida eu fui presenteado com seu orgamos em minha boca. Os espasmos do seu corpo me alucinando, enquanto suas costas saiam do colchão com violência e eu agarrava seu seio nos seus últimos espasmos de prazer.

Eu mordi suas coxas e estiquei as pernas dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntei acariciando sua barriga.

Estava um pouco mais dura do que das vezes anteriores e isso me preocupava. Teríamos que conversar com Luka sobre isso. De forma alguma Bella podia entrar em trabalho de parto e se isso significasse abstinência sexual, eu passaria por isso com um sorriso no rosto.

Não deve ser tão ruim ficar 3 meses sem sexo. É?

- Estou. – ela suspirou e abriu os olhos. – Mas eu quero mais... – mordeu os lábios. – Oh Deus! Bem mais... meu corpo está pegando fogo Edward.

Ela rebolava o quadril na minha direção e massageava o seio direito com as próprias mãos.

Tão erótico aquilo! Caralho! Eu precisava dela, estar dentro dela, mas eu tinha medo dela estar mentindo pra mim.

E se ela não estivesse bem?

- Mova-se Edward. Agora! – ela ordenou.

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de me encaixar entre suas pernas e puxá-la pra cima de mim por trás dos seus joelhos, ela ainda estava deitada e ficava em uma posição que me permitia invadi-la sem pressionar sua barriga, mas também não podia beijá-la.

Eu a invadi dois segundos depois e ela gemeu quando eu deslizei facilmente pra dentro dela por conta da sua excitação.

Eu me movimentava nela lentamente, mas com força. Seu corpo se movia junto com o meu e os seus seios saltavam a cada investida minha, me fazendo desejar colocá-los em minha boca e rodear minha língua em seus mamilos, mas a barriga me impedia e isso teria que ficar pra depois.

- Mais Edward... por favor, mais. – ela pediu com a voz sufocada.

- Anjo, não quero te machucar.

- Porra Edward, eu estou pedindo... – ela me olhou com os olhos queimando de desejo.

Eu aumentei o ritmo e a força das investidas e Bella gritava a cada investida que eu dava em seu corpo.

Ela estava tão quente, me apertava tanto que eu sabia que se não a estimulasse eu chegaria antes dela... e ela me mataria por isso.

- Anjo, vem comigo. – eu pedi mantendo o ritmo constante contra seu corpo.

- Quase... uhmm... – seus olhos estavam apertados e seu lábio inferior foi torturado pelos dentes.

Eu pressionei seu ponto sensível com meu polegar o esfregando em movimentos circulares e assistindo seu segundo orgasmo a atingir com violência.

Eu aumentei a velocidade das investidas, prolongando o prazer dela e me derramando dentro dela. Uma porra de calor que quase me sufocou.

- Nós... – eu ofeguei. – Nós temos que parar com isso meu anjo.

Eu disse sentando melhor na cama. Minhas pernas já doíam de ficar sentado em cima dos tornozelos.

- Não diga isso nem brincando. – ela me olhou séria e depois riu. – Sério, não brinca assim.

- Não estou brincando Bella. Isso pode levar você a um trabalho de parto meu amor e isso não pode acontecer. – lhe expliquei o que ela já sabia.

- Eu estou bem Edward. Você se preocupa demais. – ela revirou os olhos.

Meu celular tocou e eu pedi que ela atendesse pra mim, já que ela estava mais perto do criado mudo.

- Oi Esme. – ela sorriu pra mim. – Sim, chegamos bem. – ela pausou ouvindo minha mãe. – Ele está aqui. Quer falar com ele? – ela riu. – Vamos sim, daqui a pouco estaremos ai. Ok, tchau. Eu dou sim.

- Sua mãe lhe mandou um beijo. – ela disse me passando meu celular.

- Era o mínimo já que ela nem quis falar comigo. – fingi indignação.

Ela levantou da cama.

- Você sabe que agora eu sou a caçulinha da família, não é? – ela estava me provocando. – Não fique assim Eddie, sua mãe ainda te ama.

Eu gargalhei ao ouvir meu mais novo apelido que eu já odiava.

Nós tomamos um banho juntos e nos arrumamos pra ir almoçar na casa da minha mãe. Ela já tinha marcado de almoçarmos todos juntos quando voltássemos e tinha acabado de ligar pra nos lembrar do almoço.

Como já era quase meio dia, foi o tempo de tomar um banho e ir. Antes de sairmos de casa, Bella comeu um sanduiche de queijo e suco de laranja.

Quando chegamos a casa dos meus pais, todos já estavam lá.

Alice e Jasper deram um longo abraço em Bella e Alice ficou meia hora falando com Carlie com uma voz que fez todos na sala rirem. Menos uma pessoa, Rosalie.

Alicia já estava no meu colo e estava super curiosa em relação à barriga de Bella.

Nós avisamos a ela que em breve ela teria uma amiguinha com quem brincar e ela ficou super animada, mas disse que somente ela podia ser a branca de neve e que não abriria mão dos seus anões nem mesmo por Carlie.

Esme, Carlisle e Emmett também nos cumprimentaram, mostrando-nos seu amor e saudade por nós.

Rosalie nem se aproximou, se limitou apenas a nos jogar um sorriso forçado e eu lhe lancei um olhar que dizia a ela pra guardar seu veneno.

E eu esperava que ela se sufocasse com ele.

Nós ficamos conversando na sala até o almoço estar pronto.

Alicia e Alice paparicavam Bella e o sorriso que ela mantinha no rosto era impagável. Eu tinha certeza que iluminava a sala.

Rosalie estava sentada próxima a Emmett e eu e meus irmãos conversávamos sobre minha viagem e Forks.

Eu contei pra eles como foi com Lauren e como sem querer fui parar justamente na cidade natal de Bella.

- Caramba! – Emmett exclamou. – Parece coisa do destino. – ele riu.

- O nome disso é amor Emm. – Jasper disse. – Edward e Bella se amam demais pra ficarem separados e, além disso, Carlie os uniu.

- Ela foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos meses. – eu disse bobo olhando pra Bella, que me retribuiu o mesmo sorriso.

- Vocês nem se conhecem direito. – Rosalie disse olhando suas unhas. – Eu demorei anos pra ter um filho com Emmett. Vocês se conhecerem e em 3 meses...bam. – ela juntos as mãos, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo.

- Não me lembro de você estar participando da conversa Rose. – eu também usei o meu sarcasmo e dei um gole em minha cerveja.

- Eu não preciso da sua autorização pra falar. – ela disse irritada.

- Não, realmente não precisa. – eu sorri sem humor. – Mas se você fosse minha esposa andaria com uma fita adesiva na boca.

- Seu machista idiota. – ela se alterou e Emmett a repreendeu colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Ele sabia que ela estava errada e por isso nunca intervia.

- Diga mais uma palavra ofensiva a minha noiva, Rosalie e eu mesmo te escorraço dessa família, você ouviu? – a ameacei.

- Olha quem diz... seu bastardo! – ela sorriu e eu senti seu veneno preencher toda a sala enquanto aqueles lábios preenchidos falsamente eram repuxados num sorriso repulsivo.

Ela não me atingiu com aquilo. Nunca me atingiria. Eu nunca me senti um bastardo naquela família. Eu nasci um Cullen... eles só demoraram pra me encontrar.

- Você tem raiva por não ser uma Cullen. – eu sorri vitorioso pra ela.

- Eu. Sou. Uma. Cullen. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Não, não é. – falei. – Você é apenas uma Hale que casou com um Cullen. – expliquei. O sorriso nos meus lábios por estar irritando ela só aumentando.

- Então Alice é "apenas uma Brandon"? – Jasper ficou rígido ao ouvir o nome da sua esposa, mas eu quem respondi a ela.

- Não Rose. – disse o seu nome com uma careta. – Alice é uma Cullen. Apenas pessoas que merecem carregam esse nome. – dei um gole na minha cerveja. – Bella é uma delas.

- Seu bastardo filho de uma pu...

- Rosalie! – a voz da minha mãe a repreendeu com veemência. – O que é isso? – ela perguntou ultrajada. – Acho que não devo te lembrar que você está na minha casa, devo?

- Esme... – ela estava sem graça. – Foi ele quem começou... eu... – minha mãe a cortou.

- Venha comigo Rose. – dito isso Esme virou e saiu.

Rose se levantou furiosa e foi atrás da minha mãe, mas não sem antes murmurar um "Você me paga idiota!".

Eu dei mais um gole em minha cerveja enquanto elas saíam em direção ao escritório do meu pai e quando olhei Bella, ela me encarava com o cenho franzido.

Eu sorri pra ela, mas sua expressão não suavizou. Eu me levantei e fui até ela. Me agachei a sua frente, apoiando minhas mãos em seus joelhos.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei a ela e depois olhei Alice.

- O que foi aquilo? – eu podia sentir uma pontada de mágoa em sua voz.

- Bella, você sabe com Rosalie é. – eu tentei suavizar a situação, sem que Alicia percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela estava falando de mim, é isso? – ela perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Alicia, porque não amostra a tia Bella sua coleção de barbies que fica aqui na casa da vovó? – eu olhei minha sobrinha.

Alicia ficou animada e subiu correndo, mas Bella ainda me encarava.

- Me responda Edward? – ela pediu calmamente. Sua voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

- Era sobre mim meu anjo. Esme ouviu e a chamou pra conversar. – menti parcialmente.

- O que ela disse sobre você? – ela quis saber.

- Bella, deixa isso pra lá. – Alice pediu. – Rosalie é apenas... Rosalie.

- O que ela disse Edward? – ela perguntou outra vez.

- Me chamou de bastardo Bella. – eu disse.

Ela soluçou e abaixou os olhos.

- Porque ela me odeia? – disse baixinho. – Não que eu me importe com o que ela pense, mas sempre que estamos juntos fica esse clima... – ela fez um gesto apontando a sala. – Eu não devia ter vindo.

- Ela que não devia ter vindo Bells, não você. – Alice disse afagando as costas dela.

Depois disso eu sentei ao lado de Bella e pousei minha mão em sua coxa esquerda. Eu não a deixaria mais sozinha.

Como eu disse, eu não me importo com o veneno de Rosalie, mas Bella não merece e não vai experimentar dele.

Minutos depois que minha mãe e Rose saíram do escritório, nós fomos chamados pra almoçar.

Sentamos todos em volta da grande mesa de jantar retangular da casa dos meus pais e o almoço foi servido.

Bella estava ao meu lado direito e Alicia no meu lado esquerdo. Alice e Jasper sentaram de frente pra nós e Bella e Alice conversavam animadas sobre nosso casamento – no qual Alice fazia questão de ajudá-la com os preparativos – e as coisas de Carlie que ainda precisavam ser compradas.

Nós comemos conversando aleatoriamente, coisas sem muita importância e algumas besteiras. Nos divertimos e demos várias risadas juntos durante o almoço.

Principalmente das pérolas de Alicia.

Bella ria e se divertia como todos e eu lhe lancei um olhar que dizia "Viu? É só ignorá-la". Todos a ignoravam.

- Pra quando pretendem marcar? – Jasper perguntou se referindo a data do nosso casamento.

- Ainda não sabemos. – Bella me olhou. – Mas eu estava pensando em depois que Carlie nascer.

- Pra mim está ótimo meu anjo. – eu beijei o dorso da sua mão que eu segurava.

- Quem escolheu esse nome? – todos viraram pra ponta da mesa onde Rosalie estava sentada. – Da menina? De onde vocês tiraram esse nome?

- É uma homenagem aos avôs dela Rose. – meu pai explicou quando viu que nem eu e nem Bella a responderíamos.

Minha mãe já olhava Rose com repreensão no olhar.

- A você e o pai dela? – ela apontou pra Bella.

- Sim. – meu pai se limitou a dizer.

- Rose, pare já! – minha mãe ordenou.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada Esme. – ela bebeu da sua água. – Só tirei uma dúvida.

- Eu espero mesmo que você não tenha nada em mente Rosalie. – minha mãe disse. – Eu espero que o que conversamos lá dentro tenha servido pra alguma coisa.

Rosalie levantou furiosa da sua cadeira, ignorando a mão de Emmett que tentava segurá-la pelo braço e explodiu.

- É ISSO? – ela gritou. Bella se encolheu ao meu lado enquanto Rose ainda gritava. – VOCÊS VÃO FICAR CONTRA MIM POR CAUSA DESSA VADIA? - Alicia chorava e repetia "Pára mamãe, pára". – EU CHEGUEI NESSA FAMÍLIA PRIMEIRO... AI EDWARD TIRA ESSA VADIA DA RUA E TODOS SE VIRAM CONTRA MIM?

- CHEGA ROSALIE! – minha mãe também gritou.

Rosalie ficou calada ainda com a boca aberta quando teve que engolir algumas palavras.

- Ela precisa saber o que está fazendo Esme! – Rosalie disse depois de alguns minutos. – Ela precisa que está desunindo nossa família.

- Bella é da família Rose. – Emmett disse. – Sente-se e fique quieta.

Ela continuou em pé.

- Até você Emmett! – ela perguntou irritada. – Eu sou sua esposa, mãe da sua filha...

- Mas está passando dos limites Rose. SENTA NA PORRA DA CADEIRA... AGORA! – ele gritou.

Ela sentou contrariada.

Eu tentava me controlar pra não arrebentar Rosalie como eu faria com um homem. Como eu faria com Jacob se fosse ele ali, mas quando eu ouvi o soluço engasgado de Bella ao meu lado, eu perdi o controle.

- Vá embora Rosalie. – eu disse ainda controlado.

- A casa não é sua, eu não vou sair daqui por causa dessa piranha. – ela disse com escárnio.

Aquilo foi demais, eu me levantei furioso e voei nela por cima da mesa, mas Emmett me parou e eu acabei acertando o soco que daria em Rosalie no meu irmão.

- ME SOLTA EMMETT! – eu gritei furioso ainda tentando acertar aquela vadia, mas meu irmão tinha me imobilizado e ela saiu de perto de mim.

- JÁ CHEGA! – minha mãe gritou. – Rosalie eu quero que vá embora da minha casa.

- Mas Esme... – ela começou, mas minha mãe a cortou.

- Pra sempre Rosalie. Eu não quero mais você aqui ou onde minha família estiver. Eu não posso escolher com quem meus filhos se casam, mas posso escolher quem vai freqüentar minha casa e minha vida. Essa... – ela apontou pra todos a mesa. – É minha família e Bella agora é parte dela. Todos nós a amamos e a única que não se encaixa aqui é você, então eu peço que se retire. Faça isso enquanto estou sendo educada Rosalie, por favor, ou então eu posso esquecer que estamos em família e fazer com você o que Edward quer fazer nesse momento.

- Um bastardo... – Rosalie murmurou.

- Ele pode ser um bastardo Rosalie e Bella ter tido um passado da qual não se orgulha, mas eles valem muito mais que você. Você veio de uma boa família, tem uma boa educação, mas sua mãe esqueceu de te ensinar a ter um coração, a sentir amor ao próximo ao invés de ser uma narcisista fútil e infantil. – minha mãe disse.

Emmett ainda me segurava e assistia calado minha mãe colocar sua mulher no lugar dela.

- Emmett você vai deixar ela falar assim comigo? – ela se fingiu de magoada encarando meu irmão.

- Você passou dos limites Rose. Não posso fazer nada. – ele disse triste.

Me doia ver que só agora meu irmão reparava a merda de mulher que ele tinha escolhido.

- Você vai me pagar garota. – ela ameaçou Bella.

- Vai embora Rosalie. – eu rosnei. – AGORA!

- Vamos Alicia. – ela chamou sua filha.

Alicia ainda chorava encolhida a Bella, que também chorava e mantinha seus braços ao redor do corpo pequeno de Alicia.

- Eu quero ficar com a vovó. – Alicia disse com a voz trêmula.

- Então fique. – ela jogou os cabelos por cima do ombro. – Vamos então Emmett.

Ela fez menção de sair, mas a voz de Esme a parou.

- Você fica Emmett. – minha mãe ordenou. – Vamos continuar nosso almoço em família.

Rosalie bufou e finalmente foi embora murmurando que todos nos pagaríamos a ela por isso.

- Me solta porra! – eu pedi a Emmett que ainda me segurava.

Ele soltou meus braços e eu fui até Bella. Todos estavam em volta dela.

- Vamos embora, ok? – eu disse alisando seus cabelos enquanto ela soluçava descontroladamente.

- De forma alguma vocês saíram daqui agora. – minha mãe disse. – Bella está muito nervosa Edward e você alterado demais.

Merda!

Ela tinha razão.

Mas eu precisava ficar sozinho com Bella e acalmá-la. Ela já estava ofegante e com a respiração difícil.

Eu tinha medo que ela desmaiasse como na discussão com Leah.

Eu a peguei no colo. Um braço nas suas costas e o outro atrás dos joelhos e avisei minha mãe que a levaria até um quarto de hóspedes.

Eu subi as escadas do duplex e entrei no primeiro quarto de hóspedes que eu vi.

Eu a coloquei na cama e ela tremia, não só por conta dos espasmos do soluço.

- Meu anjo, olha pra mim. – eu segurei seu rosto. – Shii Bella, por favor, se acalme, por favor.

A abracei e a embalei em meus braços.

Ela não falava nada e aquilo estava me angustiando. Eu precisava que ela dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Eu só precisava ouvir a voz dela.

- Bella, fala comigo meu anjo, por favor. – seus olhos suplicantes me olhavam, mas eu não entendia o que eles me pediam.

A porta do quarto foi aberta.

- Edward eu trouxe um chá de camomila, vai ajudá-la a se acalmar. – minha mãe disse.

- Liguei pra farmácia mãe. – eu pedi. – Peça pra entregarem um Pasalix* de 70mg, diga que é urgente.

*Calmante fitoterápico usado em gestantes.

Ela assentiu, me deu a xícara e saiu do quarto.

- Beba, por favor. – eu pedi a ela.

Ela negou e fez uma careta.

- Bella, beba o chá meu anjo. – pedi mais uma vez.

- Est-tá doen-do. – ela disse entre seus soluços colocando as mãos na barriga.

Não, não, não e não!

Eu vou matar Rosalie se algo acontecer a Bella ou a Carlie.

- Deita aqui. – eu ajeitei um travesseiro pra que ela deitasse. – Eu já volto.

Eu desci correndo e ainda peguei minha mãe no telefone com a farmácia. Eu pedi a ela que me deixasse falar e pedi a atendente que me entregasse um Dactil OB *.

*Anti-espasmódico que pára as contrações uterinas.

- Por favor, me entregue o mais rápido possível. – pedi a atendente. – Eu sou médico e minha esposa está entrando em trabalho de parto prematuro.

5 minutos e o remédio chegou. Eu estava no quarto abraçado a ela quando minha mãe entrou no quarto com os dois comprimidos e um copo de água.

Ela tomou sem hesitar – eu tinha explicado a ela o que estava acontecendo. – e deitou.

Segundo ela a dor havia passado, mas eu ficaria ao seu lado pra contar o tempo entre uma e outra, caso ela sentisse de novo.

- Não é melhor levá-la ao hospital Edward? – meu pai perguntou. – Posso ligar pra Luka e pedir que ele nos encontre lá.

Bella segurou forte minha mão e me suplicou com o olhar.

- Vamos esperar um pouco pai. – eu disse. – Se a dor voltar e o intervalo for considerável, aí nós vamos ter que ir meu anjo. – eu disse a ela. – Eu não posso colocar vocês em risco, ok?

Ela não disse nada. Nem assentir, ela assentiu.

20 minutos depois ela dormiu sobre o efeito do calmante.

E aquela, graças a Deus, foi a última vez que vimos Rosalie.

Dois meses depois e estávamos numa correria sem fim. Eu com o meu trabalho e Bella com os preparativos do casamento e o quartinho de Carlie. Eu a ajudava sempre que podia e quando estava em casa.

Bella insistia em fazer os preparativos do nosso casamento. Ela marcou pra 45 dias depois do nascimento de Carlie. E eu achei ótimo porque seu resguardo já teria acabado.

Eu não a impedi de se ocupar - junto com Alice - com os preparativos, ela estava animada e aquilo me deixava feliz. Ela estava sempre sorrindo, apesar de sempre ocupada. Estava sempre na rua com Alice e sempre que pedia minha opinião ou companhia eu estava presente.

Nós decidimos que a decoração seria com rosas vermelhas e que casaríamos na Trinity, na Wall Street.

Tudo bem que foi um sacrifício convencê-la. Ela queria um casamento simples em uma igrejinha em Long Island, mas eu insisti que fosse na Trinity.

Bella adorava a Wall Street e toda vez que ia lá voltava falando fascinada sobre aquela igreja.

Eu consegui convencê-la a nos casarmos lá depois de dizer a ela que nos casaríamos apenas uma vez na vida, então teria que ser um bom casamento. Além de concordar comigo, ela cedeu.

Bella estava um pouco irritada. Estávamos no final da gravidez, sua cesárea estava marcada pra daqui a alguns dias e tudo a irritava e a incomodava.

Depois daquela briga com Rosalie na casa dos meus pais nós também não estávamos mais fazendo amor. Eu conversei e expliquei a ela que os orgasmos e o atrito do meu membro dentro dela estimulam as contrações e ela entendeu, mas eu tenho quase certeza que a falta de sexo por 2 meses a estava matando, assim como a mim.

Eu parecia um adolescente pervertido quando me masturbava umas 4 vezes por dia.

E mesmo assim não apagava meu desejo por ela. Eu já estava quase dormindo em um quarto separado do dela.

Devido aquele episódio com Rosalie, ela também não saía mais sozinha de casa. Quando Alice não podia ir com ela, Lita largava o serviço de casa e ia, às vezes minha mãe também a acompanhava.

Pro casamento faltavam apenas alguns detalhes, mas as piores coisas estavam fechadas. Como a cerimônia e a festa que seria no próprio salão de festa da igreja.

Rosalie nunca mais foi vista, por nós, é claro, Emmett e Alicia ainda tinham contato com ela.

Emmett pediu o divórcio a ela uma semana depois de minha mãe expulsá-la da família.

É claro que ninguém ficou feliz com isso, Emmett a amava e estava sofrendo. Também não demos força pra que ele fosse em frente, mas ele disse que era a coisa certa a fazer e que ele não podia ter uma pessoa ao seu lado que não gostava de sua família.

Nossos pais sempre nos ensinaram isso. Família em primeiro lugar. E por mais que você case e construa a sua própria família... os seus pais sempre serão a sua família, sempre.

Nós nos mudamos também. Um mês depois de chegarmos de Forks e quando Bella estava mais animada depois de quase ter entrado em trabalho de parto, nós nos mudamos pra Long Island.

Eu sei, eu disse que nos mudaríamos pro Queens, mas Bella não gostou muito do bairro e acabamos vindo pra cá.

Long Island era um bom bairro. Tinha a parte comercial que ficava mais pro centro e a área residencial.

Nossa casa ficava no subúrbio de Long Island. Era um bairro bom e seguro, perfeito pra uma família morar. A casa tinha 4 quartos, 2 andares e no 3º ficava o sótão. Um quintal enorme na parte de trás e uma ampla garagem na frente antes do caminho de pedras que levava a porta principal. Tinha uma piscina nos fundos também e eu tinha que me lembrar de mandar o técnico instalar o equipamento de aquecimento da água. Não dava pra tomar banho frio de piscina em NY.

Bella e minha mãe decoraram a casa e Esme estava super animada em exercer sua antiga profissão. Ela pediu pra que uma decoradora, sua amiga, ajudasse.

Duas semanas depois da compra da casa, nós nos mudamos.

Como Bella não podia ficar sozinha e andar a pé, eu deixava meu volvo com ela e ia trabalhar de táxi. Eu tinha que arrumar um tempo logo pra ir comprar outro carro.

Logo Carlie chegaria e o volvo não é um carro confortável pra um bebê.

O quarto de Carlie também já estava pronto esperando por ela e a ideia do móbile de borboletas foi minha, lógico que Bella adorou e ficou encantada quando o viu na loja.

Hoje era uma segunda e eu tinha plantão.

Eu me odiava por ter que deixar Bella sozinha e ir trabalhar. Eu já tinha conversado com Jasper sobre o consultório e ficamos de ver isso depois do meu casamento.

Eu queria um emprego normal, num horário normal e que desse pra eu cuidar de Bella e curtir minha filha quando ela nascesse.

Quando eu levantei Bella não estava na cama.

A procurei pela casa e nada. Lita me avisou que ela havia saído.

Eu peguei meu celular e liguei pra ela.

- Oi. – ela atendeu.

- Oi anjo. Onde você está? – perguntei coçando meus olhos.

- Wall Street, em 10 minutos estarei em casa. – ela disse.

- Com que você está? – perguntei.

- Sozinha... – ela disse. - Oh merda!

- Bella, você está dirigindo? – perguntei preocupado.

- 10 minutos Edward. – ela desligou a porra da ligação.

Ótimo!

Sozinha na rua, dirigindo e uma gravidez de alto risco nas costas.

Quando ela ia perceber que a vida dela estava em risco?

Eu perdi a fome pro café da manhã e decidi que iria deixar pra almoçar, já que já eram quase meio dia.

Eu tomei um banho quente e fui pro escritório transcrever uns prontuários que estavam com alguns erros.

Em algum momento Lita veio me chamar pra almoçar, mas eu disse que esperaria Bella e quando ela viu que Bella demorava me trouxe um copo de suco.

- Me desculpe. – a voz de Bella veio da porta do escritório.

- Você disse 10 minutos Bella. – eu disse sem tirar meus olhos do notebook.

- Eu sei, mas a ponte estava um inferno. – ela entrou no cômodo e se sentou com dificuldade no sofá de couro que havia ali.

Sua barriga estava no limite e se sua cesárea não estivesse marcada pra amanhã eu pediria pra Luka fazê-la logo, eu tinha medo de Bella entrar em trabalho de parto.

- Você pode me olhar e falar comigo? – ela perguntou irritada.

Eu fechei o notebook e a encarei.

- Você tem noção de como me deixou preocupado? – perguntei calmamente.

- Você é exagerado. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Exagerado? – eu assenti. – Você acha exagero que eu me preocupe com você Isabella? E com a nossa filha?

- Edward eu estou aqui... e bem. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas podia não estar. – apontei. – E se algo tivesse acontecido? Como eu iria te socorrer sem carro? Sem ao menos saber onde você estava?

- Eu fui até o Buffet. Me chamaram lá por conta de um erro em relação a festa, só isso. – deu de ombros.

- Não podia ter me chamado? Chamado Alice? – perguntei irritado.

-Alice estava ocupada e você precisava descansar. – ela me olhou.

- Você é absurda. – eu saí do cômodo e a deixei ali.

Eu estava faminto e agora que ela havia chegado podíamos almoçar.

Segundos depois que eu sentei a mesa, ela se juntou a mim.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Eu preferia ficar quieto a acabar brigando com ela no estado que ela estava.

Mas ela tinha que admitir que foi absurda e imprudente.

Luka e eu havíamos a alertado que ela não podia mais dirigir. Não era nem mais confortável por causa da barriga, mas era Bella, e sua teimosia está acima de qualquer coisa e pessoa.

- Eu espero que você tenha ciência que eu estou sendo chato e insistente pela sua saúde e de Carlie. – eu quebrei o silêncio. Minha voz num tom de advertência.

- Eu sei Edward. – ela revirou os olhos e se levantou. – Vou deitar, meus pés estão inchados e doendo.

Eu terminei de comer sozinho e quando terminei fui até o quarto.

Ela estava deitada virada em direção a janela e uma dúzia de travesseiros a sustentava por todos os lados.

Eu me sentei na cama, aos seus pés e comecei a massagear o seu pé esquerdo.

Ela ronronou e sorriu suavemente.

- Você está me excitando Edward. – ela riu.

- É só uma massagem, meu anjo. – eu também ri. Minhas mãos agora massageavam o seu pé direito.

- Deus! Eu estou com tanta saudade de você. – ela me olhou.

- Eu também meu amor.

- E ainda temos 1 mês de resguardo pela frente. – ela fez uma careta.

- 40 dias. – a corrigi e ela revirou os olhos.

- Esta me deixando com sono. – ela disse com a voz arrastada.

- Está com sono ou excitada? Precisa se decidir meu anjo. – brinquei.

- Estou excitada, mas você não irá me dar o que eu quero, então... só me resta dormir.

Nós rimos e eu beijei seus cabelos, parando a massagem em seus pés pra que ela dormisse.

Quando eu cheguei a sala o telefone de casa tocou. Eu avisei Lita que iria atendê-lo e quando o fiz, vi que era Emmett.

- Como você está? – perguntei a ele.

- Indo... – ele disse triste. – O divórcio saiu hoje e decidimos que Alicia ficará comigo.

- Isso é bom Emm. – eu disse. – Você sabe que Alicia é louca por você.

- Eu sei... mas ela disse que se ficasse com a mãe, Rosalie não deixaria ela ver o tio Ed e a vovó. – ele riu.

- Ela é esperta. – eu disse. – E eu mataria Rosalie se não me deixasse ver Alicia.

- Ela seria bem capaz disso Edward. – ele disse triste.

- Emmett, tem certeza que é isso que você quer cara? – perguntei preocupado com ela. – Eu sei que eu e ela nos odiamos e ela não gosta de Bella, mas você a ama cara e está sofrendo.

- Rose precisa crescer Edward. – ele disse com a voz embargada. – E eu cansei de ficar sentado ao seu lado esperando que isso aconteça... talvez se um dia ela mudar e se arrepender de algumas coisas, nós podemos dar certo.

- Eu sinto muito cara. – fui sincero.

Eu odiava ver o meu irmão sofrer, isso só me fazia odiar ainda mais Rosalie.

- Está tudo bem Ed, vai ficar. – me garantiu.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Bella dormiu a tarde inteira e eu não tive coragem de acordá-la quando tive que sair pra trabalhar.

Devido o sucesso no caso de Lauren e a separação bem sucedida dos bebês, o conselho do Presbiterian devolveu meu cargo.

Mas eu esperava em breve sair de lá e abrir meu próprio consultório. Eu ia ganhar um pouco menos, mas em troca teria tempo pra minha família.

Eu coloquei uma roupa pro frio de NY e minha jaqueta de couro por cima de tudo.

Minha mochila já estava pronta, na verdade eram sempre as mesmas coisas que eu tinha ali.

Eu dei um beijo na testa de Bella e sussurrei que a amava.

Quando passava pela sala, vi Lita na cozinha.

- Ainda não foi Lita? – perguntei pegando um copo de água na torneira.

- Não Sr. Cullen. Preciso colocar as roupas da menina em dia. A Sra. Cullen me pediu elas pra amanhã e ainda falta passar algumas. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse. – Depois nós acertamos, ok? – ela assentiu sem jeito. – Avise Bella quando ela acordar que precisei ir trabalhar e não a deixe extrapolar Lita, por favor. – pedi.

- Eu estarei de olho nela enquanto estiver aqui Sr. Cullen. – ela me garantiu.

- Diga a ela pra me ligar se acontecer alguma coisa. – pedi.

Eu me despedi dela e saí de casa, depois de pegar minha mochila.

Eu peguei meu carro e dirigi até o hospital. Não adiantava deixá-lo com Bella. Uma que ela não ia sair de casa e outra que se ela passasse mal não conseguiria dirigir.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu plantão, eu me cerifiquei que meu celular estava ligado e carregado.

Eu ligaria algumas vezes pra Bella durante a noite.

O plantão foi difícil e eu perdi uma gestante que teve uma crise de pressão alta muito grave. Aquilo me destruía e eu só consegui pensar na minha mulher grávida em casa, sozinha.

Era quase 11 horas da noite quando isso aconteceu e eu precisei ligar pra ela.

- Oi anjo. – ela atendeu sonolenta.

- Oi meu amor, desculpe te acordar.

- Tudo bem, eu precisava mesmo comer alguma coisa.

- Como você está? – eu quis saber.

- Bem, só com fome. – me respondeu.

- E nossa garotinha? – perguntei.

- Querendo mais espaço. – ela riu. – Lita ainda está por aqui. Você pediu que ela ficasse?

- Não anjo, ela disse que precisava terminar de arrumar as roupas de Carlie. – expliquei a ela.

- Só um minuto Edward. – ela pediu. – Daqui a pouco te ligo, vou acompanhar Lita até a porta e acertar com ela essas horas, ok?

- Tudo bem anjo, se cuide e tem dinheiro na terceira gaveta do escritório. – a lembrei.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.

Meu coração estava apertado e eu sabia que era por causa da perda de horas atrás. Eu quase nunca perdia uma vida e aquilo realmente acabava comigo.

Eu estava andando pelo corredor, sem um rumo na verdade, quando meu nome foi anunciado no alto falante.

Oh Deus! Como eu odiava aquilo.

- Dr. Cullen. – Sara, a atendente, me chamou. Só podia ser eu, meu pai não estava ali. – Uma gestante chegando em 2 minutos, 7 meses, inconsciente.

Eu assenti pra ela e fiquei na porta principal esperando a chegada da ambulância.

Como Sara havia dito, 2 minutos a ambulância chegava. A paciente estava desacordada e precisávamos tirar o bebê por meio de uma cesariana.

Quando passei pela recepção, eu gritei que Sara mandasse chamar Luka e levei a paciente pra sala de trauma.

Meu celular vibrava insistentemente em meu bolso e naquele momento eu não podia atendê-lo. Eu imaginei que fosse Emmett bêbado mais uma vez me ligando quase de madrugada pra afogar suas mágoas por Rosalie.

Nós levamos a paciente, que foi identificada com Vivian, pro centro cirúrgico e eu e Luka nos preparávamos pra operá-la.

Meu celular vibrou mais uma vez e dessa vez não pude atender porque estava com as mãos esterilizadas.

Eu corri até uma enfermeira que ainda não tinha se preparado e a chamei.

- Hey! Pode atender meu celular, por favor? – eu pedi. Podia ser Bella e mesmo que ela quisesse ouvir apenas a minha voz, eu precisava atendê-la.

Ela enfiou a mão no meu bolso sem jeito e colocou o aparelho no meu ouvido.

- Alô. – eu atendi sem saber quem era.

- Ah Deus! Graças a Deus Sr. Cullen! – Lita disse aliviada.

- Lita? O quê..?

- Sr. Cullen... Isabella. Ela está sangrando... – eu ouvi um grito agudo de Bella e tomei o celular da mão da enfermeira.

- Lita, se acalme. – eu já estava desesperado. – O que houve?

- A Sra. Rosalie esteve aqui... ela discutiram muito, gritavam... e a menina começou a passar mal... ela está sangrando muito Sr. Cullen... eu temo pela vida da menina.

Eu me virei pra sair dali e ir pra casa, mas dei de cara com meu pai.

Sua expressão me dizia que ele já sabia o que acontecia. Nas suas mãos, a chave do seu carro.

- Vai. – ele disse apenas me estendendo a chave.

Eu corri até o estacionamento. Saindo do hospital de luva, toca e pijama.

Eu não me importava. Isabella estava em trabalho de parto e pelo que Lita me contou com hemorragia. Todos os meus medos vindos a tona de uma única vez.

E o nome de Rosalie dançando na minha mente. Ela me pagaria caro se fosse a culpada por isso.

Eu dirigi como um louco até em casa. Já era quase de madrugada e as ruas de NY não estavam tão cheias. Em 10 minutos eu já estava em Long Island entrando em casa.

Eu parei bruscamente na frente de casa e desci correndo o máximo que minhas pernas permitiam.

- Bella! – eu gritei assim que abri a porta de casa. – LITA? BELLA?

Um grito agudo e forte veio do andar de cima e eu subi as escadas correndo, tropeçando nas minhas próprias pernas. Indo de porta em porta até achá-las no nosso quarto.

Bella estava deitada de lado na cama. Seu corpo se contorcendo e sendo balançado por ela. Suas mãos seguravam protetoramente o ventre e no seu rosto uma careta acentuada de dor.

Mas foi quando eu olhei o lençol que eu fiquei horrorizado. Sangue. Muito sangue.

Deus! Há quanto tempo ela sangrava?

- Quando isso começou Lita? – perguntei me aproximando da cama e de Bella.

- Edward... – Bella sufocou.

- Estou aqui meu anjo, respire. – pedi. – Nós vamos pro hospital agora Bella. Lita... – eu a olhei. – Pegue as coisas de Bella e do bebê.

- Não a deixe ir Edward... por favor, não a deixe ir. – ela chorou crispando seus dedos em meu pijama.

- Ninguém irá a lugar nenhum Bella, se acalme. – eu pedi tentando manter a calma.

Lita saiu do quarto correndo e eu peguei Bella em meu colo.

Ela estava fraca e sonolenta, com certeza causas da perda excessiva de sangue.

- Ela não se mexe Edward. – ela soluçou. – Faça ela se mexer... urghhhhh...

- Não faça força Bella, não faça força agora. – eu pedi desesperado.

Lita já nos esperava na sala com as duas malas pequenas e nós fomos pro carro.

Eu coloquei Bella no banco da frente do carro do meu pai, sem me importar se o sujava ou não. Prendi o cinto ao seu redor e fomos pro hospital.

- Fica comigo Bella. – eu pedi desesperado quando ela fechou os olhos. Ela os abriu com muito esforço e me olhou. Seus olhos reviravam e eu sabia que suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais. – Abra os olhos anjos, vamos, fique comigo, ok?

Ela gemia e gritava de dor quando chegamos ao hospital.

Meu pai e Luka já nos esperavam com uma maca na porta principal do Presbiterian.

- O que aconteceu? – meu pai veio até nós no carro. Ele estava tão desesperado como eu.

- Eu não sei. – eu disse tirando Bella do carro no meu colo. Ela já estava desacordada. – Lita disse que Rosalie esteve lá...

Nós corremos com a maca até o elevador, rumo ao centro cirúrgico.

Mas quando chegamos lá em cima eles não me deixaram entrar com Bella.

- Isso é um absurdo! – eu gritei, mas fui ignorado por eles e quem estava por ali.

Eu decidi ficar quieto, a prioridade era Bella e eu não queria causar problemas.

Mas eu também precisava ficar ao lado dela.

Talvez...

Talvez... esse fosse nosso último momento juntos.

Oh Deus, não, por favor!

Eu agarrei meus cabelos engolindo o nó que se formou na minha garganta e abaixei a cabeça pedindo e rezando pra elas ficassem bem.

Eu me levantei e caminhei até a porta do centro cirúrgico, mas não consegui ver nada.

Até que meu pai saiu de lá.

- O que houve? – segurei seus ombros.

- Conseguimos reverter o choque... – ele disse. – Mas ela está com uma hemorragia muito severa Edward. A artéria uterina foi rompida e você sabe como isso é grave.

- Não pai, por favor. – pedi fracamente. – Me deixe ficar com ela...

- Eu vou deixar que entre meu filho, mas eu preciso que se controle. – ele me alertou.

Eu assenti e me foi passado uma máscara pra entrar no centro cirúrgico.

Luka já estava fazendo a insisão na barriga de Bella pra que Carlie nascesse.

Quando me aproximei de Bella eu vi seus olhos achocolatados aberto encarando o teto enquanto lágrimas grossas rolavam por suas têmporas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo. – eu sentei ao seu lado, me inclinando o suficiente pra que ela me visse ali.

Ela deu um sorriso débil e me encarou.

- Me desculpe. – ela pediu chorando mais.

- Shiii Bella. – eu alisei seus fios que saíam da touca. – Nós vamos conhecê-la... finalmente.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. Na verdade, ela tentou sorrir.

- Eu estou com tanto sono. – ela fechou os olhos.

- Bella, fique comigo, ok? Olha pra mim. – eu pedi já deixando algunas lágrimas escapar dos meus olhos.

- Eu te amo Edward. – ela disse com a voz embolada. – Deus! Como eu amo vocês dois.

- Meu anjo, você está indo bem. Agüente só mais um pouco baby, por Carlie. – eu pedi engolindo meus soluços.

Nesse momento um choro forte e agudo ecoou pela sala.

Nosso sonho tinha nascido. Nossa esperança...

- Ela nasceu. – eu avisei Bella que agora chorava mais ainda.

- Eu... eu quero... vê-la Edward. – ela pediu fracamente.

- Vão trazê-la aqui meu anjo. – eu disse.

- Eu... quero vê-la... antes de...

- Não diga isso Bella. – eu encostei minha testa na sua. – Como pode pensar em nos deixar? Não diga isso...

_- Sucção... Tem muito sangue aqui!_

- Eu preciso dormir Edward. – sua voz era mais baixa que um sussurro.

- Não... você tem que ficar comigo. Olhe pra mim... eu não vou deixar você ir Bella.

- Eu sempre vou... ser sua _borboleta_. – ela sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos.

Eu ainda ouvia o choro forte e estridente de Carlie ecoar pela sala. Ela era durona e não estava gostando de ser tão manipulada. Eu queria tanto conhecer minha filha, mas eu não conseguia sair do lado de Bella.

Aquela estranha força que existia entre nós dois me deixava grudado na cadeira ao lado dela.

Eu me inclinei mais um pouco e encostei a testa em sua bochecha, me concentrando no "bip" fraco que vinha do monitor e que me garantia que Bella ainda estava viva. Fraca, mas viva.

Meu coração batia tão louco e acelerado que por um momento eu desejei que ele pudesse ejetar sangue por dois corações. Eu daria o meu se ela precisasse, daria a minha vida a ela pra que ela vivesse.

- Vamos meu anjo, por favor. – eu sussurrava em seu ouvido repetida vezes esperando que ela me ouvisse, que ouvisse Carlie e reagisse.

_- Pinça? – eu ouvi Luka pedir a alguém. – Pendure mais uma bolsa O+._

Em algum momento Carlie parou de chorar e me coração se apertou ainda mais.

Eu levantei meus olhos e fitei a enfermeira que estava cuidando dela na incubadora.

- Ela está bem. – ela me garantiu. – Vamos levá-la ao berçário.

Eu apenas assenti incapaz de me levantar e deixar Bella sozinha. Eu não podia deixá-la e agora que sabia que Carlie estava bem quando saísse do centro cirúrgico eu iria vê-la.

_- Sucção aqui Raven. – Luka pediu. – Vamos lá pessoal, eu me recuso a fazer uma histerectomia__*__._

_* Retirada dos órgãos reprodutores femininos._

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, sentado ao lado de Bella, meu rosto encostado no seu, contando os malditos "bips" daquele aparelho e pedindo desesperadamente que eles não parassem.

Eu só saí do meu transe quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

Eu ergui meu rosto contrariado e fitei um Luka exausto e suado, que me encarava com olhos cansados e angustiados.

- Acabamos Edward, ela vai ficar bem. – ele sorriu.

Eu nem sabia que prendia o ar em meus pulmões. Só descobri isso quando o ar saiu pelas minhas narinas numa lufada violenta.

- Ela está bem? – perguntei querendo confirmar suas palavras.

- Sim. – ele assentiu. – Graças a Deus o útero não rompeu, mas você sabe, a artéria uterina é de grande calibre e foi uma hemorragia intensa. – ele tirou sua touca e passou a mão nos cabelos. – E também não precisamos tirar nem uma parte da anatomia dela. – ele disse. – Eu só não aconselho mais filhos Edward, não seria seguro.

- Obrigado Luka, muito obrigado. – eu estendi a mão a ele e depois que nos cumprimentamos eu fitei o rosto pálido de Bella.

Ela estava pálida, com seus lábios sem cor. Uma fina camada de suor em sua testa e seus braços tremiam por conta do efeito da anestesia que estava acabando.

Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- Obrigado anjo, obrigado por ficar comigo Bella. Eu te amo tanto meu anjo, tanto. – eu sussurrei pra ela enquanto alisava seus cabelos.

Depois que acabaram de limpá-la e a transferiram de maca, a levaram pro quarto que foi reservado a ela.

Minha família chegou pouco tempo depois que saímos do centro cirúrgico.

- Ah querido! – minha mãe me abraçou forte assim que me viu, ainda no corredor.

Eu me permiti chorar e soluçar em seu ombro como uma criança.

- Shiii meu amor, está tudo bem. Bella está bem Edward. Shiii. – ela me acalentava e me embalava em seus braços pequenos de mãe.

- Eu quase a perdi mamãe. Eu fiquei tão perdido. – confessei. – Deus! Eu não saberia viver sem ela mãe... e Carlie... – eu voltei a chorar.

- Já passou cara! – Jasper afagava meu ombro. – Logo ela vai acordar e sua garotinha é linda.

- Vocês a viram? – eu me soltei dos braços de Esme e fitei Jasper enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas.

- Vimos. – foi Alice que respondeu. – Ela é Bella todinha. – ela disse meio boba.

- Venha. – minha mãe me estendeu a mão. – Vamos vê-la querido.

- Mas Bella... – eu apontei o corredor que ficava o quarto onde ela estava.

- Bella está bem querido, seu pai está com ela e ela precisa descansar agora. – Esme passou seu braço pela minha cintura, me guiando até o berçário onde estava Carlie.

Eu conhecia aquele caminho de cor, mas depois de tudo o que passamos no início daquela madrugada, seria difícil que eu me lembrasse meu próprio nome.

Quando chegamos em frente a imensa janela de vidro, todos pararam ali, menos eu. Eu trabalhava ali e eu queria entrar lá e ver minha filha, minha esperança.

A enfermeira abriu a porta assim que me viu e me passou um avental que precisava ser usado por funcionários do berçário. Ela nem precisou me apontar o bebê pra me dizer qual era Carlie.

Devia haver no mínimo uma meia dúzia deles ali, mas Carlie me atraiu. Assim como sua mãe fazia comigo, havia um magnetismo nela que me puxou até o seu pequeno berço e eu não pude evitar que minhas lágrimas caíssem ao olhar nosso pequeno milagre.

A pequena Bella. Nossa borboletinha.

Carlie Hope Cullen era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto no mundo inteiro. Não seria diferente, era uma incrível mini Bella bem a minha frente, _minha_ mini Bella. Ela era tão rosada e ao mesmo tempo tão branquinha. Suas bochechas coradas como as de Bella, quando estava envergonhada. Seus lábios grossos e rosados assim como os de Bella formavam um bico lindo. Alguns fios chocolate em sua cabecinha perfeita fechavam as características que ela havia puxado de sua mãe. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso bobo em meus lábios quando eu vi que ela vestia um macacão que eu havia escolhido pra ela, numa das vezes que eu fiz compras com Bella. Nem estava escrito "princesa". Nossa princesa.

- Eu preciso que o senhor lave as mãos antes de pegá-la Dr. Cullen. – a enfermeira me fez perder o contato com minha filha.

Eu a olhei e assenti.

Depois que eu lavei minhas mãos eu a peguei.

Meu peito foi tomado por uma emoção que eu nunca havia sentido em minha vida. Um amor maior que eu. Puro, simples e direcionado a uma pessoa tão pequena que cabia no meu antebraço esquerdo. Agora eu e Bella tínhamos alguém que dependia de nós. Nós teríamos que amá-la incondicionalmente, educá-la e cuidar dela enquanto crescesse, pro resto da vida.

Como se ela soubesse quem eu era, ela abriu seus olhos e lá estavam... duas orbes chocolates me encarando e olhando tudo ao redor dela. Reconhecendo o mundo. Reconhecendo o seu pai.

- Oi meu anjo. – eu sorri pra ela. Minha voz embargada pela emoção de finalmente conhecer minha filha.

Eu fiz um carinho com o dorso do meu indicador em sua bochecha e ela abriu a boquinha em um pequeno "o" buscando meu dedo, num simples reflexo de que aquilo fosse se alimento.

Eu sorri bobo enquanto ela sugava meu dedo pensando ser o seio de sua mãe e olhei pra fora da janela de vidro.

Minha família assistia emocionada. Meu pai e Emmett haviam se juntado a eles e Esme chorava.

Eu sorri pra eles e voltei minha atenção a minha pequena borboleta.

- Está com fome uhn? – pra me responder, ela cansou de sugar meu dedo e parou, chorando irritada quando percebeu que não saía nada dali. – Desculpe meu anjo.

Eu a embalava enquanto sorria como um bobo pra ela.

- Ela precisa ser alimentada Dr. Cullen. – a enfermeira disse ao meu lado me amostrando uma mamadeira.

- Isabella ainda não acordou? – perguntei a ela.

Seus braços estavam estendidos a mim, me pedindo Carlie silenciosamente, mas eu não fiz menção de dar minha filha a ela.

- Parece que não. – ela me respondeu. – O senhor quer fazer isso? - ela sacudiu a mamadeira e eu a peguei.

Caminhei com Carlie em meus braços até uma poltrona branca de couro e me sentei, a acomodando em meu braço esquerdo pra que ela ficasse confortável e encaixando a mamadeira minúscula em sua boquinha.

- Isso é do banco? – perguntei a enfermeira.

- É sim. – ela sorriu. – Fique tranqüilo, é leite materno.

- Obrigado. – eu sorri pra ela e voltei minha atenção a Carlie.

Ela sugava com tanta força, tanta vontade...

Eu fiquei triste por não se em Bella que ela tivesse mamando, não ser o seu leite a alimentá-la...

Assim que Carlie terminou, eu a levei até o corredor pra que minha família a visse.

Emmett estava calado e quase não se aproximou. Eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo mal por Rosalie ter feito o que fez.

Na verdade, eu ainda precisava saber o que realmente aconteceu.

- Eu vou ver Bella. – eu disse ainda com Carlie nos braços.

- Posso ficar com ela? – minha mãe perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro, mãe. – eu sorri passando a pessoa mais importante da minha vida pros seus braços. – Posso falar com você? – perguntei e Emmett.

Ele assentiu e eu apontei o corredor com a cabeça pra que fossemos andando.

- Edward, eu... – ele ia começar, mas eu o cortei.

- Emmett, não quero que se sinta culpado por isso, ok? – eu parei e coloquei a mão em seu ombro. – Eu direciono minha raiva a Rosalie nesse momento. Você é meu irmão e não tem nada a ver com o que ela fez. – deixei claro.

- Eu sei, mas... mesmo assim eu preciso te pedir desculpas cara. – ele disse. – De uma certa forma eu me sinto culpado por ter colocado ela na nossa família.

- Deixa isso pra lá Emm, já passou. Bella e Carlie estão bem e eu ainda vou ter meu acerto de contas com Rosalie.

Depois de mais algumas palavras ele voltou até onde nossos pais estavam e eu entrei no quarto de Bella.

Eu a vi assim que entrei. Ela estava um pouco mais corada. Um soro e uma bolsa de sangue penduradas no suporte de ferro ao seu lado e o dorso da sua mão castigado por um acesso.

Eu sentei ao seu lado na cama e fiz um carinho no seu rosto.

- Você precisa acordar meu anjo. – beijei sua mão. – Nossa pequena é linda e está doida pra te conhecer. – falei. – Eu a alimentei agora e ela vai ser bem gulosa, pelo que eu vi. – eu sorri mesmo sabendo que ninguém via. – Nossa família está aqui Bella, todos querem ver e saber de você... eu vou deixar você descansar... sei que no momento certo você irá acordar. – beijei sua mão mais uma vez.

Eu ouvi a porta ser aberta e quando a olhei, meu pai entrava no quarto.

- Sua mãe e seus irmãos estão indo. – ele disse. – Eu disse a eles que Bella demoraria a acordar. – eu assenti sem tirar meus olhos da minha mulher. – Devia ir tomar um banho meu filho e descansar um pouco.

- Eu quero ficar com elas pai. – eu disse.

- Eu sei que sim Edward, mas você está de pijama ainda. Tem um pouco de sangue nele... e você sabe que não é adequado pegar Carlie ou estar com Bella enquanto está tão frágil desse jeito.

Ele tinha razão. Bella estava debilitada demais pra eu estar tão "sujo" ao seu lado e eu nem devia ter pegado Carlie no colo de pijama e sujo com o sangue de Bella.

- Eu vou. – me levantei. – Eu tenho uma roupa no meu armário, vou tomar banho por aqui mesmo.

- Durma um pouco por lá. Te aviso se Bella acordar.

- Não pai, eu vou voltar pra cá. – disse firme.

- Ok, faça como quiser. – ele sorriu e nós saímos juntos.

Eu fui pra sala dos médicos e assim que peguei minha mochila, fui direto pro vestiário.

Tomei um longo banho quente e vesti a roupa de frio que eu tinha vindo pro hospital na noite anterior.

Eu passei no quarto pra ver Bella e ela ainda dormia. Uma enfermeira estava verificando os sinais dela e eu aproveitei que ela estava ali.

- Como ela está? – perguntei.

- Bem. – ela sorriu. – Dr. Baelis disse que deve acordar em breve, os sinais estão bons, mas... – ela apontou pros seios de Bella. – Acho que a pequena terá fartura.

A camisola de Bella tinha duas manchas escuras do seu leite que estava vazando.

- Obrigado. – eu agradeci a enfermeira e beijei a testa de Bella, sussurando que a amava.

Eu fui até a sala de espera e me despedi da minha família. Eles prometeram voltar no final da manhã, quando talvez, Bella estivesse acordada.

Quando eles foram embora, eu fui até o berçário e Carlie estava sendo alimentada outra vez.

A enfermeira me ensinou a colocá-la pra arrotar e depois disso eu a levei até o quarto de Bella, pra que ficássemos por lá até sua próxima mamada.

Eu deitei ao seu lado na cama e coloquei Carlie em cima do meu peito, deitada de bruço.

- Diga pra sua mãe acordar borboleta. – eu disse a Carlie. – Eu já pedi, mas ela não me ouve. – ela fez um barulho engraçado. – Sim, eu sei. Diga isso a ela. – eu ri. – Diga a ela que você quer o leitinho dela... só o dela. Diga amorzinho, talvez ela acorde.

Ela olhou todo o quarto com seus olhos chocolates e logo dormiu.

Eu adormeci em seguida.

Eu estava inseguro com ela em meus braços e ia apenas tirar um cochilo.

Já era quase de manhã e o movimento da madrugada tinha me deixado exausto.

Eu acordei com um resmungo de Carlie. Ela devia estar com fome e antes que ela chorasse, resolvi levá-la ao berçário.

Mas quando fiz menção de levantar a voz do meu anjo ecoou pelo quarto.

- Onde pensa que vai? – ela me perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Olá Bella adormecida. – eu tenho certeza absoluta que ficaria com dor no meu maxilar por conta do tamanho do meu sorriso.

- Sinto que dormi uma semana inteira. – ela sorriu debilmente.

- Foi apenas uma noite meu anjo, mas me deu um baita susto. – eu disse triste.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Deus! Ela é tão linda! – seus olhos marejaram no momento que ela tocou a bochecha de Carlie.

- Pegue-a meu anjo. – eu me ergui um pouco, lhe dando Carlie e ela a recebeu em seus braços enquanto suas lágrimas manchavam seu rosto.

- Oh meu Deus Edward! – ela riu nervosa. – Ela é nossa! Nossa garotinha!

Carlie despertou ao sentir o cheiro do leite que estava na camisola de Bella e começou a chorar.

- O que houve? – Bella me olhou angustiada.

Eu ri e apontei pra mancha de leite em sua camisola.

- Ah anjinho, está com fome? – Bella perguntou a Carlie com um sorriso nos lábios. – Me ajuda? – ela me pediu.

Eu segurei Carlie pra ela poder tirar a alça grossa da camisola e passei nossa filha pra ela quando ela conseguiu tirar.

Carlie abocanhou o seio de Bella com vontade. O barulhinho gostoso dos seus lábios sugando o seio de sua mãe ecoava pelo quarto enquanto Bella fazia uma careta.

Eu fui até o banheiro e peguei uma toalha de rosto.

Quando voltei pro quarto, me sentei ao lado de Bella na cama, apoiando minhas costas na cabeceira elevada.

- Vai doer no início meu anjo, mas daqui a alguns dias isso passa. – ela assentiu mordendo os lábios e eu passei meu braço direito por cima do seu ombro, segurando a pequena toalha no seu seio direito, que vazava muito enquanto Carlie sugava o esquerdo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ela está aqui. – ela me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ela está Bella. Vocês estão... – eu disse sério. – Eu quase te perdi meu anjo, por pouco eu não fiquei sem você Bella. – só de lembrar o nó na minha garganta se formou. – Eu não sei o que eu...

- Não... não vamos falar sobre isso. – ela pediu com o dedo nos meus lábios. – Nós somos uma família agora Edward. Eu estou aqui e nós vamos ser felizes enquanto estivermos juntos.

Ela voltou seus olhos pra Carlie por alguns segundos e me encarou.

- Me beije... – ela pediu. – E diga que me ama, por favor. Eu preciso saber que isso é real.

Eu pousei minha mão esquerda na sua bochecha e a beijei. Nossas línguas dançando calmamente uma com a outra. Nosso gosto se misturando enquanto eu sorria ao ouvir o barulhinho da sucção de Carlie.

- Eu te amo Edward. – Bella sussurrou contra meus lábios.

- Eu te amo tanto Bella, tanto! – eu disse afagando seu rosto.

Nós ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas abraçados e sua cabeça descansando em meu ombro.

- Eu fui tão estúpida Edward. – Bella quebrou o silêncio. – Eu comecei a me sentir mal assim que eu acordei ontem e mas eu devia ter manda Rosalie embora sem ouvi-la. Eu devia ter deixado que Lita te ligasse quando tudo começou a acontecer.

- Já passou meu anjo. – beijei seus cabelos. – A única coisa que me importa agora é vocês Bella, mas você ainda terá que me contar o que Rosalie te disse.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Edward. – ela ficou tensa.

- Nem eu quero que você fale meu anjo. – ela me olhou e eu lhe dei um selinho. – Coloque ela no outro seio. – eu disse tirando a toalha do seu seio direito.

- Ela não solta. – Bella riu.

- Tem que ser assim meu anjo... você coloca o mindinho no canto da boquinha dela. – eu fiz com meu dedo. – Ela vai largar o seio pra sugar seu dedo. – lhe expliquei. – Isso evita que machuque seu bico e que ela engula ar.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Já disse que eu amo que você seja médico? – seu sorriso ainda estava ali.

- Algumas vezes... – eu sorri pra ela enquanto Carlie já sugava seu outro seio.

Bella ficou 3 dias no hospital com Carlie e eu aproveitei esses três dias pra comprar o carro que estávamos precisando.

Bella não reclamou do carro por saber que era pro conforto de Carlie e dela.

Toda a nossa família nos esperava em casa naquela manhã e todos queriam a atenção de Bella e um pouquinho de Carlie.

Alicia estava fascinada com sua nova amiguinha – palavras dela. – e ficou emburrada quando dissemos que ela ainda não poderia pegá-la.

- Meu Deus! Ela é você todinha! – eu ouvi Alice cochichar com Bella.

- Não deixe Edward ouvir você dizer isso. – ela brincou me olhando.

- Eu não me importo, ok? – me defendi. – É a minha mini Bella. – todos nós rimos.

Estávamos felizes por Bella estar bem e Carlie ser saudável.

E estávamos em casa.

Literalmente...

Eu tive que segurar minhas lágrimas ao ver os dois motivos da minha existência ali e minha família ao redor delas.

Eu acho que nem conseguiria nomear aquele sentimento.

Era algo maior que amor... Amor se tornava minúsculo para o que eu estava sentindo.

Tinha fortes traços de admiração, veneração, entrega e fidelidade. Uma mistura de carinho e paixão. Desejo na medida certa. Confiança e companheirismo sempre unidos...

... e o amor...

Aquele amor...

Aquele louco e furioso no meu peito que me tornava obsessivo por elas. Que queria protegê-las de tudo e de todos que pudesse fazer mal a elas.

Naquele momento eu prometi e mim mesmo que ninguém destruiria a minha família que estava se formando naquele momento.

E aquele era apenas o começo dela.

– x –


	31. Cap FINAL!

"_Meu amor,_

_Somente há você em minha vida_

_A única coisa que é brilhante_

_Meu primeiro amor,_

_Você é cada fôlego que eu tomo_

_Você é cada passo que eu faço_

_Eu quero compartilhar_

_Todo meu amor com você_

_Ninguém mais irá fazer..._

_E seus olhos_

_Seus olhos, seus olhos_

_Eles me contam o quanto você se importa_

_Oh sim, você sempre será_

_Meu infinito amor_

_Dois corações,_

_Dois corações que batem como um_

_Nossas vidas acabaram de começar_

_Para sempre_

_Eu segurarei você perto em meus braços_

_Não consigo resistir aos seus encantos_

_E amor_

_Oh, amor_

_Eu serei um tolo_

_Por você,_

_Tenho certeza_

_Você sabe que eu não me importo_

_Oh, você sabe que eu não me importo_

_Porque você,_

_Você significa o mundo para mim_

_Eu sei_

_Eu sei_

_Eu achei em você_

_Meu infinito amor_

_E amor_

_Oh, amor_

_Eu serei aquele tolo_

_Por você,_

_Tenho certeza_

_Você sabe que eu não me importo_

_Oh você sabe_

_Eu não me importo_

_E, SIM_

_Você será o único para mim_

_Porque NINGUÉM pode negar_

_Desse amor que eu tenho dentro de mim_

_E eu darei tudo para você_

_Meu amor_

_Meu amor, meu amor_

_Meu infinito amor"_

_**Endless Love – Glee.**_

****

45 dias...

Haviam se passado 45 do dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas também o mais angustiante.

Só de pensar que eu quase perdi Bella aquele dia o nó na minha garganta se forma e meu peito aperta.

Bella era minha vida. Há um ano ela era minha vida, minha esperança de que tudo não estava perdido ou que em algum momento tudo ia desmoronar. Era ela que me segurava no mundo, ela que me dava o que eu precisava pra viver e não apenas existir, como eu fazia antes de conhecê-la.

Eu não tinha mais pesadelos desde que estava com ela e ela também nunca mais havia sonhado com Renee ou Phil. O nosso passado foi esquecido e todos os nossos fantasmas afastados definitivamente.

E tinha uns bons meses que eu não fumava, na verdade nem vontade eu tinha. E quando via alguém fumando ou sentia o cheiro daquela maldita fumaça de nicotina, eu pensava no meu anjinho. Eu nunca pegaria Carlie no colo cheirando a cigarros ou fumaria na presença dela, jamais.

A saúde e vida da minha família eram muito mais importantes do que um vício idiota e Bella ainda odiava cigarros. Eu não sentia mais falta dele. Hoje, meu tempo era ocupado com duas coisas preciosas e que eram tudo pra mim.

Carlie era um doce de menina. Ela não havia mudado muito, fisicamente, nesse 1 mês e meio que se passara, mas ela estava bem mais esperta. Seus olhos estavam sempre vidrados em tudo ao seu redor, ela estava sempre atenta, reconhecendo o que seus olhos registravam. Ela já sorria... o sorriso sem dente mais lindo do mundo e babava bastante também. Ela gostava de agarrar coisas, como os cabelos longos de Bella ou os nossos dedos. Seus olhos definitivamente serão castanhos e seus cabelos chocolate, que eram poucos quando ela nasceu, agora fazia curvas nas pontas, indicando que também seriam ondulados como os de Bella.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Eu ia me casar com a mulher da minha vida hoje e minha filha dormia tranqüila e saudável no quarto ao lado.

Nesse último mês aconteceram tantas coisas que nos deixaram até meio atordoados.

Bella teve que correr como louca atrás de um vestido de noiva, já que ela não podia comprar um antes porque estava grávida e ela ficou irritada com o fato de que eu só a deixei sair de casa 10 dias depois do parto, quando tiramos seus pontos. Ela ainda estava frágil e dolorida. O pós-operatório da sua cirurgia foi muito difícil, mas eu estava aqui pra cuidar dela e segundo ela "ninguém melhor que você pra cuidar de mim meu anjo".

Essa mulher me fazia derreter só de falar. Tudo nela fazia efeito em mim. Era incrível o poder que a voz dela tinha. O poder de me trazer paz e me acalmar quando eu precisava ou de me enlouquecer de excitação e desejo quando ela queria.

3 malditos meses sem tocá-la como eu queria.

E estávamos ficando loucos... juntos.

Estávamos ficando irritados e estressados com isso. A única coisa que tínhamos eram beijos intensos e alguns amassos, mas porra! Nada se comparar a estar dentro dela, naquele calor que me cegava e só me fazia enxergar ela no mundo. Naquele momento a gravidade me abandonava e só ela me prendia na Terra, só ela fazia com que eu existisse.

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha quando minha mente projetou a sensação de estar dentro dela e fiquei duro em 3 segundos.

Eu tinha que parar com isso ou teria que ir ao banheiro. Eu não agüentava mais me "aliviar" sozinho. Eu precisava dela... do calor dela.

Merda!

Eu disse que ia parar de pensar nisso.

Hoje eu a teria... Não podíamos ter uma lua de mel "normal" porque Carlie ainda era muito novinha e se alimentava somente com o leite de Bella, mas hoje a noite seriamos só nós dois. Estávamos nos preparando há 3 dias pra isso, Bella tirava leite com uma bomba e congelava pra Carlie tomar até amanhã no final da manhã, que é quando estará com a minha mãe.

Eu precisava me controlar ou ia machucá-la hoje à noite. Ela devia estar sensível do parto ainda e tinha o fato de não transarmos há 3 meses. Eu tinha que me controlar... porque se eu deixasse meu desejo e saudade me guiar, eu tomaria ela como um animal enlouquecido.

Mas hoje a noite seria especial... eu faria amor com a minha esposa e isso eu nunca tinha feito.

Não que um papel importasse, Bella era minha mulher há um ano. Desde quando eu a vi naquele clube, eu sabia que era ela, que tinha que ser ela.

Pra confirmar meus pensamentos, o corpo pequeno dela se aproximou mais do meu. Sua mão pequena espalmada em meu peito se moveu, me alisando, e sua perna macia, alva e perfeita em cima do meu quadril se esfregou em cima da minha ereção.

Sua respiração quente sendo jogada em suaves lufadas contra a pele do meu pescoço enquanto ela ronronava no meu ouvido.

Era muito doentio ficar excitado com a sua mulher enquanto ela apenas... dormia?

Bella era quente como o inferno mesmo sem querer. Até dormindo ela me provocava e tudo que eu queria fazer agora era me enterrar em seu calor enquanto sua boca devorava a minha do jeito faminto que só ela sabia fazer.

Ela se mexeu um pouco, acho que sua intenção era virar, mas eu segurei seu corpo mais firme contra o meu. Ela já gostava de dormir de lado, segundo ela depois da gravidez ela acostumou a só dormir assim.

Ela não achou ruim o aperto contra meu peito e se aninhou mais ao meu corpo, quase deitando em cima de mim.

Será que ela tinha noção do que fazia comigo nesse exato momento?

_Não, claro que não. Ela está dormindo imbecil._

Eu me forcei a pensar nos acontecimentos do último mês.

Como por exemplo, nosso anjinho crescendo rápido e saudável, linda e esperta... minha mini Bella.

A família ainda ficava agitada quando ela estava por perto. Carlie era uma novidade recente e sofria nos almoços de domingo por ter que passar de colo em colo. Ela ficava invocada com isso. Assim como Bella ela franzia o cenho e demonstrava sua frustração do único jeito que ela sabia... chorando.

Alicia já tinha se acostumado que a atenção que antes era só dela, agora tinha que ser dividida entre ela e Carlie. Minha garotinha sofreu por causa das "loucuras" da sua mãe. Rosalie sumiu. Segundo Emmett ela havia viajado a mando do seu terapeuta, pra espairecer, mas eu sabia que sua viagem só tinha um motivo... fugir de mim e do que eu podia fazer a ela.

Hoje, sinceramente, eu não odeio Rosalie. Eu só tenho pena de Alicia por ter uma mãe como ela, que abandonou a filha e se "retirou" pra alguma ilha quente e afrodisíaca pra fugir dos seus problemas.

Isso me fez lembrar o coração enorme que Bella tem. Ela estava recém operada e Carlie tinha apenas alguns dias quando Alicia pediu chorando pra ficar aqui em casa conosco. Bella, apesar de todos os seus problemas, a acolheu como filha nas duas semanas que Alicia ficou aqui com sua babá.

Uma noticia boa foi Jacob. Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse me proporcionar um momento de tanta alegria.

** FLASHBACK **

**Eu resolvi fazer minha barba aquele dia.**

**Bella gostava dela um pouco crescida, mas ela já estava em um limite em que Bella não gostava, então... como faço tudo por ela... eu precisava me barbear.**

**- Edward? – Bella sussurrava meu nome do quarto. – Edward!**

**Eu só a escutei porque tinha desligado o philishave.**

**Eu fui até o quarto e descobri porque ela sussurrava, Carlie havia dormido enquanto mamava em seu seio.**

**- Seu celular... – Bella ainda sussurrava. – Está vibrando. – ela apontou pra ele em cima da mesa de cabeceira.**

**- Obrigado. – eu também sussurrei e dei um beijo em sua testa e um na testinha de Carlie.**

**- Alô? – atendi com pressa sem olhar e voltando pro banheiro, antes que a pessoa desistisse. Já tocava há algum tempo.**

**- Olá Sr. Cullen. – ele disse com sua voz grave. – Eu espero não estar lhe incomodando.**

**- De forma alguma Jenks. – falei. – Só estou surpreso, tanto tempo que não nos falamos.**

**- Isso é verdade. – ele riu. – Bom, eu tenho boas notícias... eu acho.**

**Eu pensei por um momento se eu havia pedido algum favor a Jenks, mas não consegui me lembrar.**

**Bella entrou nesse momento no banheiro, tirando suas roupas pra tomar um banho.**

**- Diga Jenks. – pedi.**

**- É sobre o Sr. Black. – ele disse.**

**Ah sim. Eu tinha pedido Jenks pra "monitorá-lo" desde quando ele ligou pro antigo apartamento ameaçando Bella.**

**- O que tem ele Jason? – perguntei curioso.**

**- Problemas? – Bella me perguntou baixinho, eu balancei minha cabeça em sua direção negando, enquanto tentava prestar atenção no que Jenks dizia.**

**- Ele foi encontrado morto Sr. Cullen. – ele disse.**

**- Como assim? – perguntei exasperado. Não que eu estivesse triste, mas eu ainda idealizava matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.**

**Bella parou o que fazia e antes que ela falasse alguma coisa eu ergui meu dedo pra que ela esperasse.**

**- Jenks, como isso aconteceu? – perguntei quando senti a ausência da sua voz.**

**- Me desculpe... – eu ouvi um barulho, mas não consegui identificar. – Então, eu estou sabendo disso há alguns dias, mas só consegui falar com você agora.**

**- Me diga? O que houve Jenks? – Bella me olhava apreensiva quando abaixou meu dedo que ainda estava erguido.**

**- Segundo a investigação da policia ele foi morto por agiotas. – ele disse. – Uns caras que ele devia quando fugiu de Minnesota. Descobriram que ele estava em NY e vieram atrás dele.**

**- Quanto ele devia? Você sabe? – perguntei curioso pensando na quantia que ele havia me pedido a meses atrás.**

**- Cerca de 500 mil. – ele respondeu.**

**Como eu previra.**

**- Ele me chantageou pedindo essa quantia. – eu disse.**

**Bella deve ter percebido que falávamos de Jacob, porque sua feição mudou de apreensão pra choque.**

**- O que houve? – ela perguntou alarmada. – O que houve Edward? Por Deus!**

**Eu tapei o telefone.**

**- Só um minuto meu anjo, já te digo. – coloquei o telefone no ouvido outra vez. – Jenks, você tem certeza disso?**

**- Absoluta Sr. Cullen. – ele disse. – Eu não te ligaria se eu mesmo não tivesse confirmado isso pessoalmente.**

**- Ok, obrigado Jenks. Depois nós acertamos o que eu lhe devo. – eu disse.**

**- Tudo bem Edward. Você sabe minha conta.**

**Nos despedimos e eu desliguei.**

**Quando eu me virei pra Bella, suas mãos tampavam sua boca e ela deu dois passos pra trás quando eu a olhei.**

**- O que você fez? – ela perguntou. Sua voz abafada pelas suas mãos.**

**- Eu não fiz nada meu anjo. – me aproximei dela. – Senta aqui.**

**Eu estendi minha mão a ela e depois de um pouco de hesitação, ela a pegou.**

**Eu a coloquei sentada no balcão da pia e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.**

**- Jacob está morto Bella, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – deixei claro.**

**- Quem tem então? – me perguntou confusa.**

**- Uns agiotas que ele devia em Minnesota. – respondi. – Segundo Jenks eles o acharam aqui em NY, ele havia fugido de Minnesota por causa da divida.**

**- Meu Deus! – ela voltou a tapar a boca com as mãos.**

**- Bella eu juro! – eu fiz ela me encarar.**

**Ela assentiu e começou a chorar.**

**Eu sabia que ela não sentia por Jacob e que ela tinha medo que algo acontecesse a mim, mas eu precisava passar pra ela que agora ela estava segura.**

**Eu a abracei o mais forte que eu conseguia e a embalei em meus braços.**

**- Acabou Bella. – eu disse a ela. – Você não precisa mais temer meu anjo, acabou.**

**Ela começou a soluçar contra os meus braços e eu a soltei pra que ela respirasse e me olhasse.**

**- Deus é testemunha de como eu me sinto por ter desejado isso Edward. – ela disse tentando conter os soluços. – Eu pensava nele colocando as mãos em Carlie a cada maldito dia desde que eu a descobri. Eu sonhava com isso... sonhava com ele te matando e agora a única coisa que consigo sentir é alívio... por saber que vocês não correm risco por minha causa, por causa do meu passado. Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com vocês por minha causa.**

**Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos depois de secar algumas das suas lágrimas.**

**- Acabou meu anjo. Não existe mais nada que possa nos ferir. – eu disse. – Jacob e Phil não podem mais te tocar Bella e se eles pudessem eu mesmo os mandaria pro inferno.**

**- Não diga isso! – ela se agarrou a mim. – Prometa que nunca vai cometer alguma loucura em que eu possa te perder Edward. Prometa.**

**- Eu prometo meu anjo. Nada nesse mundo vai nos separar. – eu beijei seus cabelos. – Nós três agora somos um só.**

** FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Nós éramos um só...

Uma família... e estávamos apenas começando.

Bella sabia do meu desejo de ter mais filho e nós até discutimos isso durante esses dias.

Ela estava de acordo comigo com a adoção.

É claro que esperaríamos um tempo. Talvez uns anos, mas o irmão ou irmã de Carlie um dia chegaria.

Eu não era egoísta ao ponto de colocar a vida de Bella em risco por causa do meu desejo de ter mais filhos.

Eu nunca faria isso.

Mas um dia tudo voltaria ao normal. Bella ainda era muito jovem e como, graças a Deus, seu útero não precisou ser tirado, talvez possamos gerar outro filho daqui a uns 10, 15 anos. Ou até menos, talvez.

Deitado com ela ali em meus braços, eu me lembrei de quando ela me contou daquela maldita conversa com Rosalie. A conversa que quase a matou.

** FLASHBACK :**

**- Eu quero te contar. – Bella disse enquanto eu desforrava a cama pra deitarmos.**

**- O que meu anjo? – eu fiz como ela, parei de tirar as cobertas e a fitei.**

**- Sobre Rosalie... e... aquele dia. – ela mordeu os lábios.**

**- Bella... não precisa fazer isso agora ou apenas por mim. – falei. – Eu posso esperar quando isso não te machucar mais.**

**- Eu quero falar Edward e eu sei que você quer saber. – ela disse.**

**Eu me sentei na cama, com as costas apoiada na cabeceira e a chamei. Ela gemeu ao engatinhar sobre a cama e se aninhou ao meu peito.**

**- Ainda dói? – perguntei alisando sua barriga plana.**

**- Um pouco. – ela disse. – Na verdade repuxa. – ela sorriu pra mim.**

**Nos ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ela alisava meu peito e eu seus cabelos.**

**- Eu não quero que se vingue dela Edward. – ela finalmente falou. – Eu sei que Rosalie tem inveja de você. Por você ser quem você é. Por ter passado por tudo que você passou e se manter forte. Por sua família amar você incondicionalmente e ela não ter isso.**

**- Eu não vou fazer nada com ela Bella. – deixei claro. – Eu só a quero a um raio de 2km de você e nossa filha.**

**- Eu também não a quero perto de Carlie. – ela disse.**

**- Ela está segura Bella, você estão. – beijei seus cabelos.**

**- Naquele dia eu já não estava bem, desde que voltei do Buffet mais cedo. – ela começou. – Eu achava que tinha sido o sol ou que tinha andado muito, mas não tinha percebido que havia chegado a hora.**

**- Não foi culpa sua meu anjo. – a tranqüilizei.**

**- Eu sei, mas eu devia ter te contado assim que eu cheguei da rua ao invés de ir deitar e deixar você pensar que estava tudo bem. – ela disse. – Quando você ligou pela última vez eu já sentia uma cólica e quando Lita disse que ia te ligar, eu a impedi dizendo que não era nada e logo passava. – ela suspirou. – Ela disse que precisava ir embora e eu a acompanhei até a porta, mas quando a abrimos Rosalie estava parada ali. Bêbada e totalmente descontrolada. Lita deve ter percebido o perigo da situação e desistiu de ir embora, então Rosalie entrou e me agrediu com palavras e até tentou fisicamente, mas Lita a impediu.**

**Eu fiquei tenso com aquilo e suas mãos passaram a alisar meu peito mais firmes.**

**- O que ela te disse Bella? – perguntei.**

**- O de sempre... – ela deu de ombros. – Que eu era uma vadia de rua e que você me colocou dentro da sua casa só pra te servir, pra você ter um corpo "fácil" quando precisasse... – ela suspirou. – Me acusou de ter roubado a atenção da sua família que era dela, disse que me jogaria na rua de novo. Eu não liguei pra uma só palavra que ela disse Edward, mas foi quando ela colocou Carlie no assunto que eu me alterei.**

**- O que ela disse? – perguntei novamente.**

**- Ela disse que estaria por perto e que quando Carlie crescesse, ela contaria a nossa filha quem eu fui e como nos conhecemos. – ela disse triste. – Eu comecei a gritar pra que ela saísse e nos deixasse em paz, mas ela começou a dizer coisas ruins do tipo que nada ia dar certo e que você não me amava... e foi quando tudo começou. Uma dor insuportável me atingiu e comecei a sangrar. Ela deve ter percebido o que estava acontecendo e na mesma hora foi embora. Lita me ajudou a subir e assim que eu me deitei ela te ligou.**

**- Eu sinto muito por não estar aqui naquele dia Bella. – fui sincero.**

**- Não sinta meu anjo. Você não pode estar em todos os lugares e salvar a todos Edward. Se eu tivesse que morrer naquele dia, eu morreria feliz. – ela me olhou.**

**- Não diga isso, por favor. – pedi tocando seu rosto.**

**- Por quê? – ela sussurrou. – Carlie havia nascido saudável... eu a ouvi chorar o tempo todo e eu tinha certeza que você a amaria, mesmo eu não estando aqui. Era como se minha missão tivesse sido cumprida.**

**- Mais ainda não foi. – eu disse. – Carlie ainda precisa muito de você... eu preciso de você.**

**Ela se esticou um pouco e me beijou.**

**- Eu também preciso de você.**

**Foi a última coisa que ouvi naquela noite.**

** FIM DO FLASHBACK **

Só de lembrar a angustia de Bella ao me contar e da raiva que eu tenho de Rosalie, eu sinto o gosto amargo da vingança na minha boca, mas eu não podia fazer isso. Por Bella e por Carlie.

- Está acordado? – a voz de Bella me resgatou.

- Há algum tempo. – beijei seus cabelos.

- Preciso do senhor bem disposto hoje Dr. Cullen. – ela disse com a voz arrastada.

- Eu estarei. – sorri, mesmo que ela não estivesse me vendo.

Ela se virou e apoiou o queixo em meu peito.

- Problemas? – ela perguntou.

- Só pensando...

- Ansioso? – ela sorriu.

- Demais. – também sorri. – A sensação que eu tenho é que te conheci ontem e que você vai fugir de mim depois de ter aceitado um pedido louco de casamento.

Ela riu e beijou a pele exposta embaixo do seu queixo.

- Eu jamais fugiria de você. – ela disse. – Tudo que eu mais quero é ser a _sua_ Sra. Cullen.

Eu sorri antes de me inclinar pra frente e beijá-la.

Um beijo calmo, mas intenso e molhado.

Nós fomos interrompidos por um chorinho forte e agudo vindo do aparelho da babá eletrônica.

- Deixa que eu pego ela. – eu disse contra os seus lábios.

Ela assentiu sorrindo e se ajeitou na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

Eu fui até o quarto de Carlie e a encontrei chorando no berço. Ela mexia os braços e as pernas e seu pequeno rosto estava corado de tanto chorar.

- Hey anjinho! Qual o problema uhn? – eu a peguei no colo. – Está com saudade da mamãe ou é sujeira?

Eu a coloquei no trocador em cima da cômoda e troquei sua fralda que estava suja.

Ela parou de chorar, mas ainda estava agitada.

- Ok, agora vamos tomar um leitinho, não é? – eu disse a ela enquanto a suspendia a minha frente.

Eu voltei pro quarto, com Carlie nos braços, e Bella ainda estava sentada na mesma posição. Era mais confortável pra ela amamentar Carlie daquele jeito.

- Eu a troquei. Não sei como uma coisinha tão pequena consegue fazer tanto sujeira. – eu disse passando Carlie a ela.

- É porque eu como muito papai. – Bella fazia uma voz boba e Carlie se derretia em sorrisos pra ela enquanto tentava "conversar". – É sim, diz pra ele anjinho. Fala... eu só como e durmo, não é?

- Ela é fascinada por você. – eu disse olhando o jeito que Carlie se derretia por Bella.

- Eu sou a sua fonte de alimento Edward. – ela revirou os olhos. – Eu que sou fascinada por você, sabia? – ela segurou as mãozinhas de Carlie e ela sorria e babava pra sua mãe.

Logo Carlie cansou da brincadeira e chorou pedindo pra ser alimentada.

Bella a colocou em seu seio e eu fiquei ali, assistindo deslumbrado, a minha mulher alimentar nossa filha.

- Eu amo vocês Bella. – eu disse depois de um tempo, quando o único barulho no quarto era o da sucção de Carlie e sua respiração rápida e ofegante enquanto mamava.

Bella desviou os olhos de Carlie e me fitou.

- Nós sabemos disso. – ela sorriu. – E também amamos você.

Eu me inclinei pra frente e a beijei. Um beijo casto e suave. Eu só queria mostrar meu amor a ela.

- Você não tinha que sair? – perguntei quando voltei a posição de antes.

- Eu vou sair. Alice deve chegar a qualquer momento pra me levar ao salão. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não faça assim meu anjo. Eu quero você linda no final dessa tarde. – alisei sua coxa que estava próxima a mim.

- Sabe que podíamos ter feito algo mais simples, não sabe? – me perguntou.

- Sei, mas você merece o melhor. – sorri pra ela.

- Pare de sorrir e me deslumbrar desse jeito Dr. Cullen. – ela fingiu indignação.

- Eu ainda te deslumbro Isabella? – perguntei com malícia.

- Até mastigando. – ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

Eu a beijei mais uma vez.

- Vou tomar um banho. – me levantei da cama. – Eu não vou a um salão, mas preciso estar lindo, a sua altura, naquele altar.

Ela riu.

- Como se fosse possível você ficar ainda mais bonito. – ela disse fingindo descaso.

Eu sorri pra ela e entrei no banheiro.

- Não se barbeei! – ela gritou do quarto.

Eu sorri pro reflexo no espelho, reparando que minha barba estava do jeito que ela gostava.

Eu cheguei até a porta do banheiro e a fitei.

- Meu anjo, hoje é nosso casamento. – a lembrei. – Eu tenho que estar apresentável.

- Você fica lindo assim. – ela sorriu. – Sexy!

Eu retribuí o sorriso e balancei a cabeça.

- Sabe que minha mãe vai implicar se eu não tirar a barba, não sabe? – perguntei divertido.

- Eu sei. – ela fez manha. – Mas o que mais vai arranhar minhas coxas hoje à noite? – ela piscou os olhos fingindo inocência. – Eu preciso da sua barba hoje amor. – ela fez um bico e assentiu fazendo charme.

Minha menina quente e provocadora!

Eu fui até ela e lhe dei um beijo quente, cheio de desejo. Se Carlie não estivesse sendo alimentada, eu a jogaria naquela cama e arranharia toda a sua pele macia com a minha barba.

- Vá tomar seu banho. – ela sussurrou quando nossas testas se encontraram.

- Pode fazer um favor pra mim? – perguntei.

- Sempre.

- Use aquele negócio de cereja hoje à noite. – pedi.

Ela deu um sorriso cheio de malícia.

- O nome daquilo é gloss Edward. – ela disse revirando os olhos. – E pode deixar que eu vou usar pra você. – ela piscou o olho pra mim.

- Obrigado! – deu mais um beijo calmo nela e fui finalmente tomar meu banho.

Ainda era cedo, então me permiti demorar um pouco mais no banho.

A água quente batia nas minhas costas enquanto eu apoiava minhas mãos espalmadas no azulejo frio da parede. Eu sorri irônico... quantas vezes eu desejei que aquela mesma água quente levasse meus medos e preocupações e hoje, ali, embaixo daquela água escaldante, eu não tinha uma única coisa na minha vida que me tirasse o sono.

Minha vida estava perfeita. Se eu tirasse ou adicionasse alguma coisa, talvez a estragasse.

- Carlie voltou a dormir. – eu ouvi a voz de Bella atrás de mim.

Quando me virei pra olhá-la eu quase caí pra trás. Ela estava nua na minha frente e era uma visão clara da perfeição. Seus seios fartos estavam tampados pelos seus longos cabelos chocolate, sua barriga já estava plana e reta, mas seu quadril tinha ficado maior como na gravidez, na medida certa.

- Meu anjo, por favor. – supliquei.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho pra sair Edward, você está ai há horas. – ela tentou soar inocente, mas eu percebi a malícia em seus atos e palavras.

Eu já estava duro quando abri a porta do Box a convidando pra entrar.

Ela andou lentamente até mim, tão sexy que me fez engasgar, e quando entrou no Box esbarrou na minha ereção propositalmente.

_Só um banho. Só um banho. Só um banho._ – eu repetia como um mantra.

Bella riu enquanto se molhava na água quente, virando de costas pra mim e esfregando seu quadril no meu.

- Bella.. – eu respirei fundo.

Ela fez mais uma vez e aquilo foi suficiente pra eu jogar a porra toda pro alto.

Eu segurei seu quadril com as minhas duas mãos, a prendendo colada ao meu quadril e sussurrei pra ela.

- Pare de me provocar Isabella.

- É só um banho meu anjo. – ela empurrou seu quadril na minha ereção.

Eu afastei o cabelo do seu pescoço e devorei sua pele dali enquanto minhas mãos já estavam em seus seios fartos, os apertando com vontade enquanto ela gemia e se esfregava mais em mim.

- Oh meu Deus Edward! Por favor... eu preciso de você! – ela implorou.

Eu a virei de frente pra mim e a joguei contra a parede, colando nossos lábios.

Nossas bocas devorando a do outro sem pudor, sem hesitação. Nossas línguas brigando entre elas por espaço enquanto meus dedos se embolavam em seus cabelos e eu os puxava um pouco pra trás, me dando acesso a seu colo e seus seios.

Eu lambi e beijei sua pele dali, bebendo da pouca água do chuveiro que ainda escorria por sua pele.

Ela envolveu meu quadril com uma das suas pernas e eu levei minha mão a ela. Apertando a pele da sua coxa e puxando a outra perna por trás do joelho, até ela estar no meu colo.

A campainha tocou... uma, duas, três vezes, mas nós ignoramos.

Bella se suspendeu em meu colo e quando abaixou um pouco eu senti que a ponta do meu membro já estava nela.

Eu gemi ao saber o que me esperava e alcancei seus seios, torturando sua pele dali com vontade.

_Seja gentil Edward, pode ser dolorido_. – minha mente me alertou, mas meu corpo mandava eu me enterrar nela rudemente. Mandava eu ir fundo nela e alcançar lugares que nunca tinha ido antes.

Bella, desceu mais um pouco e eu a parei.

- Por Deus Edward! – ela disse irritada.

Eu não podia fazer aquilo enquanto o homem das cavernas dominasse meu corpo.

Eu não queria machucá-la, eu queria que fosse especial... eu queria fazer amor com ela e não "comer" ela no chuveiro.

Quando eu finalmente decidi... bateram na porta.

- Posso entrar? – era a voz de Alice.

- Merda! – Bella murmurou.

- Só um minuto Alice. – eu gritei.

Ela riu do outro lado da porta.

- Ok, vou dar uma olhada em Carlie. – sua voz já se afastava.

- Faça Edward, por favor, faça! – Bella pediu.

- Mais tarde meu anjo, você precisa sair. – eu disse afagando seu rosto.

Ela foi traiçoeira e desceu seu corpo por completo, se encaixando em mim perfeitamente.

- Mova-se Edward... – ela ordenou subindo e descendo desajeitada em meu colo.

- Anjo... – eu tentei repreendê-la, mas saiu um sussurro.

Ela rebolava seu quadril em mim, seu calor me sugando pra um buraco negro e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi segurar seu quadril firmemente e investir contra seu corpo.

- Isso... – ela quase gritou. – Oh Deus!

- Shiii Bella. – pedi me lembrando que Alice estava no quarto ao lado.

Eu ainda dei mais umas 3 investidas contra seu corpo antes de ouvir o choro forte de Carlie e Alice gritar por Bella.

- Carlie... – ela sussurrou.

Eu diminuí meus movimentos até parar. Alice a gritou mais uma vez e Bella saiu desesperada do banheiro antes de murmurar um "Me desculpe" pra mim.

Eu terminei sozinho meu banho e quando saí do banheiro fui preocupado até o quarto de Carlie.

- O que houve? – perguntei vendo Bella sentada na poltrona amamentando Carlie. Ela ainda estava de roupão.

Dei um beijo na testa de Alice e ela sorriu pra mim.

- Acho que ela está com cólica. – Bella fez um careta ao ver que Carlie não se acalmava e também não aceitava seu seio.

- Me dê ela. – eu estiquei meus braços e Bella colocou Carlie ali. – Vá se vestir eu cuido dela.

- Eu não sei... – eu a cortei.

- Vá meu anjo, está tudo sobre controle. – eu sorri e lhe beijei.

Ela levantou hesitante e voltou ao nosso quarto.

- Me desculpe, acho que exagerei. – Alice ria sem graça. – Mas quando eu a peguei ela começou a chorar angustiada.

- Está tudo bem Lice, é normal na idade dela. – a tranqüilizei.

Eu coloquei Carlie em cima de um travesseiro da cama que tinha ali e a embrulhei no macio do algodão, a apertando bem pra que ela ficasse aquecida sem ser esmagada e a coloquei contra o meu peito, sua barriga estava voltada pra mim.

Cerca de 3 segundo Carlie se acalmou e dormiu.

- Meu Deus! – Alice sussurrou. – Você tem que ensinar isso ao seu irmão. Com certeza ele lidará com um bebê melhor que eu.

- Alice, cuidar de um bebê é instinto. – falei. – Os animais não fazem curso de gestante pra cuidar dos filhotes... é instinto.

- Isso que você fez não é instinto. – ela apontou pra Carlie.

- Não, não é. – eu ri. – Aprendi ao longo da profissão.

- Como ela está? – Bella perguntou aflita quando entrou no quarto, mas quando viu que Carlie dormia, sussurrou. – Você dopou ela? – ela perguntou divertida.

- Não. – eu tive que rir. – Bebês com cólica precisam ser aquecidos e de calma, você estava nervosa... logo ela ficou nervosa. Os bebês sentem os sentimentos, principalmente os da mãe.

Bella tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios quando olhou Alice e disse.

- Adoro quando ele banca o médico. – Alice riu.

- Pelo menos foi preciso agora. – Alice apontou.

- Eu amo você. – ela se inclinou e me beijou.

- Também te amo, mas você precisa ir. Não quero que se atrase e me deixe esperando no altar. As pessoas sempre olham pros noivos como se eles tivessem sido abandonados quando as noivas se atrasam. – brinquei.

- Não tem chance alguma de eu te abandonar Edward. – ela disse sorrindo docemente.

- Eu sei meu anjo.

- Se eu não fosse casada e meu marido me amasse loucamente eu ia desejar um amor assim, mas como eu já tenho, me limito a babar em vocês dois. – Alice riu.

Depois de mais algumas brincadeiras, Bella foi se arrumar e eu ajeitei Carlie, porque Bella levaria ela e Dulce, nossa enfermeira-babá, iria acompanhá-las. Minha mãe também estaria lá.

Eu as acompanhei até o carro com a bolsa de Carlie e ela sentadinha no bebê conforto. Eu prendi sua cadeirinha no banco traseiro depois de colocar sua bolsa por ali.

- Cuida da sua mãe anjinho. – eu beijei sua testa e me inclinei na janela do carona do carro de Alice.

- Se acontecer de novo, lembre-se do que eu te ensinei ok? – Bella assentiu. – Se ficar nervosa, dê ela a Esme, minha mãe sabe como fazer isso. – eu beijei sua testa.

- Você irá ficar bem? – Bella perguntou.

- Lita está em casa meu anjo e logo meus irmãos chegaram. – a tranqüilizei.

Ela me puxou pela camisa e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você ainda está me devendo, eu não esqueci.

Eu assenti e lhe dei um selinho antes de ver o carro deixando a garagem de pedra da nossa casa.

Quando eu entrei avisei Lita que não precisava fazer nada muito elaborado pro almoço e me deitei um pouco. Eu não tinha dormido nada durante a noite e somando ao fato de que Carlie acordou umas 5 vezes durante a noite... isso era o motivo do meu cansaço.

Eu não sei que horas eu acordei, mas acordei com a campainha tocando e uma puta dor nas bolas por causa da "brincadeira" no chuveiro.

Eu fui até a sala e cheguei lá a tempo de ver Lita abrindo a porta para os meus irmãos.

- Fala cara! – Jasper veio até mim e me deu um abraço.

- E ai irmão. – Emmett, bruto como sempre, me deu um soco no ombro. E ele estava feliz, nitidamente feliz.

A semanas atrás ele ainda andava triste pelos cantos por causa de Rose e agora ele não estava mais.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ele.

- Nada. Porque? – ele deu de ombros colocando a sacola com meu terno em cima do sofá.

- Você está feliz. – apontei e olhei pra Jasper, que estava assentindo.

- Eu sou feliz. Eu hein. – ele balançou a cabeça e se sentou no sofá.

Eu e Jasper fizemos o mesmo.

- Eu sei que você é feliz, mas nos últimos meses você não estava feliz. – apontei lembrando da sua separação a 3 meses atrás.

- Que porra Emm, conta logo. – Jasper parecia uma mocinha fofoqueira.

Emmett riu e sacudiu a cabeça, fingindo que prestava atenção na TV.

- Que porra digo eu. – arranquei o controle da sua mão e desliguei. – O que aconteceu?

Jasper e Emmett se olharam e eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu meio que conheci alguém. – Emmett finalmente disse.

- Como assim? – perguntei surpreso.

- Ela é coreógrafa das líderes de torcida. – ele disse. – E nós saímos umas duas vezes nas últimas semanas.

- Me conta cara. – pedi quase quicando no sofá.

Eu não me importava de estar parecendo uma garota fofoqueira.

Meu irmão estava feliz e Porra! Livre da Rosalie.

- Eu já a conhecia, mas nunca tinha me interessado por ela. – ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Cara, ela é tão... perfeita. Ela linda e inteligente, doce e tão... meiga.

Depois disso ele me contou que seu nome era Jennifer, ela tem 30 anos, morena e tinha se separado recentemente também.

Eu esperava, sinceramente, que desse certo e meu irmão fosse feliz sem limitações. Pelo brilho nos olhos dele... acho que já estava dando certo.

- Você não se importa né? – ele perguntou. – Quer dizer eu sou o padrinho e ela...

- Claro que não Emm. Eu estou feliz por você. – falei. – E ansioso pra conhecer minha nova cunhada.

- Devagar cara pálida. – nós três rimos. – Jen e eu estamos nos conhecendo ainda.

Logo Lita nos chamou pra almoçar e nós sentamos no balcão da cozinha pra comer.

O resto do dia passou voando e entre conversas amenas, boas gargalhadas e algumas cervejas, chegou a hora de nos arrumarmos.

Mas antes eu precisava ouvir a voz dela.

- Oi meu anjo. – ela atendeu com sua voz doce me fazendo derreter e tirando aquela ansiedade idiota de mim.

- Oi meu amor. Como vocês estão? – quis saber.

- Bom, meu cabelos estão sendo puxado de um lado pro outro e eu estou me concentrando pra não ter uma dor de cabeça... e Carlie dorme no bebê conforto. – ela disse e depois murmurou um "Au!".

- Não quero você com dor de cabeça anjo. – eu disse.

- Eu sei amor. – ela disse melosa.

- Carlie não sentiu cólica de novo? – perguntei.

- Não, dormiu quase o dia todo, só acordou pra mamar. – outro "au!".

- Ok, vou deixar você acabar de ser torturada. Nos vemos daqui a uma hora? – pergunta idiota.

- Estou pensando séria mente em desistir de você Doutor. – ela riu.

- Por favor, não faça isso. Você arruinaria minha vida por toda eternidade. – brinquei, nem tanto assim, ok.

- Eu te amo mocinho inseguro. – ela disse.

- Eu também te amo mocinha segura.

Ela riu e nós nos despedimos, desligando em seguida.

Eu tomei um banho e fui me arrumar, meus irmãos foram fazer o mesmo.

Coloquei o fraque cor de chumbo que eu e Bella tínhamos escolhido, meu perfumei e passei desodorante.

- Não vai se barbear. – Emmett perguntou entrando no meu quarto.

- Bella pediu que eu não fizesse. – disse sem graça.

- Oh sim. – ele riu.

- O que é? – perguntei rindo e batendo em seu ombro.

- Rosalie também tinha dessas coisas. – ele riu mais. – Ela gostava da minha barba... er... você sabe.

- Você é nojento Emm! – eu gargalhei quando Jasper entrava no quarto.

- Porque ele é nojento? – Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Edward está de barba. – Emmett apontou. – Bella que pediu. – ele voltou a rir.

- Ah sim. – foi a única coisa que Jasper disse antes de começar a rir também.

- Vocês querem parar! – eu também ria.

- Ed, relaxa mano, Alice também tem essa tara por barba. – Jasper disse.

- Como se coloca a porra de uma gravata! – perguntei irritado já quase desistindo de colocar aquele maldito acessório.

Jasper ainda ria quando veio até mim e me ajudou a colocar aquela gravata cinza em volta do meu pescoço.

Meu pai ligou quando estávamos todos prontos avisando que estaria passando aqui pra nos pegar.

Lita já havia ido embora pra se arrumar pro casamento, já que ela era nossa convidada.

Sue e Seth também viriam. Harry estava muito doente, por isso não ia poder vim e Leah não viria por motivos óbvios já que ela e Bella ainda não se falavam.

Angela, amiga de Bella, também viria.

Quando chegamos a Trinity, havia poucas pessoas por ali e meu nervosismo era nítido.

Nós chegamos cerca de 20 minutos adiantados e aquela espera estava me matando.

Eu via cada vez mais pessoas chegando e eu cumprimentava a todas querendo ver apenas uma, mas eu sabia que eu só a veria na hora certa.

Em algum momento a cerimonialista que Bella havia contratado nos chamou pra entrar. Eu entrei crente que havia chegado à hora e que finalmente veria Bella, mas não... era apenas mais espera.

Meia hora e nada de Bella. Minha mãe estava ali e Alice também.

E onde estava Bella?

- Carlie... ela quis mamar justo agora. – Alice me informou quando veio até nós no altar.

Ela saiu em algum momento que eu também não percebi e só fiquei aliviado quando me chamaram pra entrar com a minha mãe, que por sinal estava linda num vestido azul Royal.

- Onde está Carlie? – sussurrei pra ela. Se Bella já ia entrar, Carlie já havia sido alimentada e deveria estar com alguém.

- Deve estar com Alice querido. – nós continuamos nosso caminho até o altar.

Logo depois Emmett entrou com Jennifer e ela vestia um vestido vermelho, que foi uma escolha de Bella para as madrinhas.

Quando Alice entrou com Jasper eu me desesperei.

Jesus! Com quem minha filha estava?

- Carlie, cadê? – perguntei a Alice assim que ela parou do meu lado direito.

- Não sei, ela estava com a sua mãe. – ela disse.

Eu a segurei pelo braço.

- Não! – balancei a cabeça. – Esme disse que ela estava com você.

- Não, eu não a vi depois que Bella a amamentou. – ela disse.

Eu soltei seu braço pra passar minha mão pelos cabelos e fitei minha mãe angustiado.

Ela apenas sorriu. Como?

Eu ouvi _Kiss the Rain_ tocar e me surpreendi. Eu ainda fitava minha mãe quando ela apontou pra porta da igreja e eu vi meu anjo.

Ela estava linda num vestido branco tomara que caia, cheio de brilho na parte superior e um tecido brilhante e branco descia da sua saia como uma calda. Uns poucos fios dos seus cabelos estavam presos com presilhas brilhantes e longos cachos chocolate caiam por seus ombros, fazendo uma cascata até suas costas.

Mas foi seu braço esquerdo que me chamou atenção. Carlie estava ali, deitada em seus braços, dormindo alheia a tudo e vestida com um vestidinho vermelho cheio de babados e um tecido tão brilhante quanto o de Bella. Nos seus poucos fios duas presilhas douradas adornavam a cabeça do meu anjinho.

Meu pai segurava o braço direito de Bella e a conduzia até mim.

Eu não pude evitar duas coisas... sorrir e chorar.

Nesse momento eu entendia porque Bella não havia escolhido o buquê e porque eu nunca fiquei sabendo a música que ela entraria na igreja.

Bella sorria enquanto andava lentamente em minha direção e naquele momento nada mais existia. Era aquele momento, em que meus olhos estavam grudados nos seus, que eu percebi o valor de pequenos gestos e atitudes. Que por mais que a pessoa que viva ao seu lado saiba do seu amor... isso não basta. O mundo precisa saber. Seu amor precisa ser mostrado, retribuído e eternizado.

O percurso era curto, mas pareceu uma eternidade até finalmente ela chegar a mim. Se dependesse da minha ansiedade, eu teria andado até ela e tomado ela em meus braços.

- Só vou te pedir uma coisa Edward. – meu pai disse me passando a mão de Bella. – Trate-a como ela merece.

Eu assenti e sorri pra ele.

Assim que meu pai soltou a mão dela, ela a ergueu e enxugou minhas lágrimas, eu fiz o mesmo com as dela.

Eu dei um beijo suave em seu rosto e beijei a testinha de Carlie, antes de Bella entregá-la a minha mãe.

- Você está linda! – eu disse a ela e ela ficou ainda mais porque corou com meu elogio.

Nossos braços se entrelaçaram e nós diminuímos a pequena distancia até onde o padre nos esperava.

A cerimônia foi a mais tradicional possível e como Bella não tinha uma religião, apenas acreditava em Deus, nós resolvemos satisfazer a minha mãe que é católica e a mim mesmo, já que Esme me criou nesse religião.

Nós fizemos os votos tradicionais e trocamos as alianças. Bella chorava como criança e por mais que eu soubesse que era de felicidade, me partia o coração.

Se bem que, eu tenho certeza que a emoção que eu transparecia estava no mesmo nível que a dela.

- Pode beijar a noiva. – o padre declarou.

Eu me aproximei mais dela e reparei que seus lábios tinham um tom suave de vermelho. Eu sorri ao saber que ela tinha feito aquilo por mim e dei um beijo molhado e de boca aberta em seus lábios, sem usar nossas línguas... eu deixaria isso pra mais tarde.

- Cereja. – eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

Ela sorriu e esfregou um lábio no outro enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

Bella pegou Carlie novamente e nós passamos por todo aquele processo de cumprimentos e felicitações.

Quando acabamos de cumprimentar todos os convidados, nós fomos pro salão de festa que ficava apenas a alguns metros da igreja.

O salão de festa tinha ficado do jeito que Bella queria. Vermelho com dourado e flores variadas.

Eu reparei no seu sorriso quando ela entrou no salão e eu apertei sua mão mais na minha pra deixar que ela soubesse que eu estava feliz em vê-la feliz.

Nós tivemos a primeira dança e não podia ser outra música se não _Kiss the rain._

- Eu tenho certeza que vou pisar no seu pé. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto eu a conduzia pela pista de dança.

- Meu anjo, você dança perfeitamente bem. – eu disse beijando seu rosto.

- Valsa não. – ela fez uma careta.

- Isso tudo depende de quem é seu par. – pisquei pra ela.

- E eu estou com o melhor. – ela sorriu.

Eu parei de nos mover com a música e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Eu te amo Bella.

- Me beije Edward. – ela pediu.

Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de diminuir a pequena distancia entre nossos corpos e pousar meus lábios nos seus.

Eu não me importei com quase 100 pessoas nos olhando. Nem o lugar onde estávamos ou regras de bons costumes...

Eu a beijei como eu queria. Sugando seus lábios e os prendendo entre meus dentes, em seguida minha língua invadiu sua boca e se encontrou com a dela, fazendo aquela conhecida sensação de eletricidade me dominar e eu gemer contra seus lábios.

Em algum lugar eu ouvi uma garganta ser limpa e interrompi aquele beijo delicioso que eu dava na _minha esposa._

- Você está monopolizando a noiva filho. – meu pai disse divertido com a mão no meu ombro.

Bella dançava com meu pai enquanto eu dançava com Esme.

Depois disso eu dancei com as minhas cunhadas e Bella com os meus irmãos e Seth.

Eu sei que não deveria, mas fiquei com ciúmes dele por ter tanta intimidade com Bella.

Em algum momento da noite, nós finalmente conseguimos sentar a mesa onde nossa família estava.

- Ed essa é Jennifer. Jen esse é meu irmão Edward. – Emmett me apresentou a Jennifer assim que chegamos a mesa.

- Bem vinda a família. – eu apertei sua mão e ela corou. – Já conhece minha esposa? – apontei Bella que pegava uma Carlie desperta do bebê conforto.

- Ah sim. Nós fomos apresentadas antes... – ela sorriu. – Ela que me disse sobre a cor do vestido.

- Ela sabia de... vocês? – apontei pra ela e Emmett.

- Há algumas semanas. – Emmett fez uma careta.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria me...

- Tudo bem Jennifer. – eu sorri pra ela. – Só que vocês deviam ter me contado. – apontei pra Emmett enquanto bebia do meu champanhe.

- Me chame de Jen. – ela pediu.

Eu fui até Bella e sentei ao seu lado enquanto amamentava Carlie. Eu pedi ao garçon que nos servisse o jantar. Todos haviam comido, menos eu e ela.

Ela ainda ficou segurando Carlie depois de alimentá-la e eu fui encarregado com a difícil tarefa de dar a comida em sua boca.

E ela usou isso contra mim, me provocando com a sua boca e a sua língua e no mesmo minuto minha calça de tecido fino ficou mais apertada, e a dor nas minhas bolas quase insuportável.

- Tem noção do que está fazendo comigo nesse exato momento? – perguntei no seu ouvido pra que só ela ouvisse.

- Não. – ela disse cheia de malícia. – Você pode me dizer?

Eu sorri pra ela com o mesmo nível de malícia e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você está me deixando louco só de te olhar. – falei. – De imaginar o que tem embaixo do seu vestido ou ver esses lábios vermelhos em volta de mim... anjo... eu preciso de você.

Ela olhou em volta, talvez reparando que algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora depois de horas de festa.

- Será que perceberiam se fossemos embora agora? – ela perguntou.

- Com certeza perceberiam, mas os noivos sempre saem mais cedo anjo. Vamos, por favor? – agora eu implorava.

- Esme? – ela chamou minha mãe. – Nós já vamos.

Depois que nos despedimos da nossa família e alguns convidados, nós fomos pro carro que nos esperava na porta da igreja e a maioria dos convidados nos seguiu.

Nos despedimos mais uma vez da nossa família e Bella chorou ao se despedir de Carlie.

- Meu anjo, podemos voltar e pegá-la Bella. – eu disse quando o carro em que estávamos começou a se movimentar.

- Não... est-á tudo be-m. – ela soluçava.

- Pare o carro, por favor. – eu pedi ao motorista.

- Não, Edward. Eu esto-ou bem. – ela assentiu.

- Amor, eu não quero te ver triste, vamos voltar e pegá-la. Está tudo bem. – eu beijei cada uma de suas bochechas.

- É só uma noite não é? – eu assenti. – Vamos, pode ir. – ela disse ao motorista.

Eu tinha uma surpresa pra ela. Nós não íamos pra casa, nosso destino era a suíte presidencial do Sheraton no centro.

- Onde estamos indo? – Bella perguntou confusa quando o carro parou.

- Vamos ficar por aqui essa noite. – eu disse. – Vamos ficar até mais perto de Carlie.

- Edward nós podíamos ter ido pra casa. – ela revirou os olhos saindo do carro. – Está todo mundo olhando pra nós.

- Pra você. – a corrigi. – Você é a noiva mais linda que já passou por aqui.

Nós entrelaçamos nossos dedos e eu dei meu nome na recepção do hotel, pegando o cartão em seguida. Eles me indicaram a suíte que eu tinha separado e nós seguimos pro elevador.

- Eu não tenho nada aqui. Como vamos almoçar na casa da sua mãe amanhã? De noivos? – ela resmungou.

Eu me aproximei dela e colei nossos corpos.

- Tudo que você precisa está aqui. – ok, eu não queria que aquilo tivesse um duplo sentido, mas pelo sorriso em seus lábios ela interpretou da maneira mais sacana possível.

Ela mordeu os lábios e passou uma perna por trás das minhas pernas.

- Me beije Edward. – seus dedos se infiltraram em meus cabelos, os puxando como ela sabia que eu gostava. – Por Deus, me beije!

Eu a beijei com fome, vontade e desejo. Ela devorava meus lábios como só ela sabia fazer, me enlouquecendo e tornando minha ereção ainda mais dolorosa e sofrida contra o tecido fino daquela calça.

Eu ia tomá-la ali no elevador, mais um apito suave nos indicou que havíamos chegado ao nosso andar.

Eu puxei sua outra perna pra que ela subisse em meu colo e quando saímos do elevador, os lábios de Bella ainda estavam nos meus. Famintos e desejosos.

- Bella... eu preciso... ver... – ela devorava os meus lábios enquanto eu tentava achar a bendita porta do nosso quarto.

Ainda fui e voltei duas vezes naquele corredor e entre beijos e amassos contra a parede, eu consegui achar a porta do quarto que estava reservado pra nós dois.

Eu a joguei contra a porta assim que a fechei com o pé. Nossos lábios nunca se separavam, mas nossa respiração ofegante dizia que tínhamos que nos separar em busca de ar.

Eu desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço até alcançar o topo dos seus seios, que estavam marcados e firmes contra o decote do vestido, me permitindo um acesso livre a eles.

- Edward... – Bella ofegou em meu ouvido. – Eu não vou agüentar preliminares anjo, eu quero você agora.

Eu não a respondi. Por mais que meu instinto e desejo gritassem pra que eu a possuísse, eu precisava fazer amor com ela, até porque eu não queria machucá-la.

Eu nos movi até a lateral da cama e a coloquei no chão. Ela me ajudou a tirar seu vestido e quando ele se reduziu a um monte de pano branco a seus pés eu babei por aquela mulher.

Ela estava com uma espécie de maiô, branco e de renda transparente, somente seu seio e seu sexo cobertos estrategicamente.

- Deus! Como você é linda! – ela corou e mordeu os lábios antes de nos beijarmos novamente. – Vira anjo.

Ela fez o que eu pedi, virando de costas pra mim.

Eu me encarreguei em soltar o fecho do seu maiô e deixei que ele se juntasse ao seu vestido no chão.

A perdição estava ali na minha frente. Curvas e mais curvas me chamando, me convidando pra explorá-las e prová-las, e só de pensar no gosto de Bella minha boca se encheu de água.

- Edward... – ela murmurou impaciente.

- Shiii anjo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois afastei seus cachos dos seus ombros.

Beijando sua pele exposta dos dois ombros e descendo os beijos por suas costas.

Minhas mãos serpenteavam seu corpo, deslizando por sua pele e parando em seu quadril somente pra apertá-la ali e fazê-la gemer pra mim.

Eu desci os beijos até atrás do seu joelho e quando acabei, tirei seus sapatos.

- Pare de me torturar Edward... por favor. – ela mexeu seu quadril impaciente quando minhas mãos subiram deslizando por seu corpo, meus polegares "esbarraram" em seus lábios e foi quando ela reclamou. – Oh Deus! Vou morrer de tesão, eu sei que vou.

Eu ri antes de chegar ao seu ouvido e sussurrar pra ela.

- Eu quero seu tesão anjo... – ela arfou. – Eu quero seu prazer... – lambi seu pescoço exposto. – Eu quero que você grite meu nome Bella... só o meu.

- Só o seu... – ela engasgou no sussurrou.

- Apóie as mãos na cama anjo. – eu pedi.

Ela se inclinou pra frente e espalmou as duas mãos em cima do colchão.

Eu poderia gozar só de vê-la daquele jeito. Eu fui tirando lentamente minhas roupas enquanto a observava.

Suas pernas longas, totalmente esticadas pra alcançar a cama. Suas costas reta formando um L com suas pernas me davam uma visão privilegiada da sua tatuagem e do seu sexo totalmente exposto pra mim. A curva perfeita do seu bumbum me convidando a acariciá-la e apertá-la como eu sabia que Bella gostava. Forte sem machucá-la. Rude, mas carinhoso.

Eu não resisti. Me inclinei e me deliciei com a pele das suas costas enquanto minhas mãos massageavam seus seios, tracei sua tatuagem com a minha língua e beijei cada uma das suas cicatrizes enquanto ela gemia e impulsionava o quadril na minha ereção.

- Pressa anjo? – minha mão que antes estava espalmada em seu quadril escorregou até o seu sexo e eu arfei quando eu vi como ela estava pronta pra mim.

- Tesão Edward... muito tesão. – ela disse com a voz embolada, jogando sua cabeça pra trás e eu fiz o que ela queria, os segurei entre meus dedos e os puxei. – Argh Edward, agora por favor.

Eu desci os beijos e me ajoelhei no chão. A centímetros do meu alvo eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação e aquilo me deixou faminto por ela.

Eu corri minha língua por sua extensão e eu senti Bella perder a firmeza nas pernas por alguns segundos.

Eu a torturei lentamente enquanto ela gritava e gemia meu nome como eu havia pedido. Até ela explodir na minha boca e eu limpá-la com a minha língua.

- Me beije. – ela pediu.

Eu me inclinei sobre ela e puxei seu rosto pro lado, deixando que minha língua com seu gosto invadisse sua boca e ela a sugasse absorvendo seu próprio gosto.

Eu peguei uma camisinha que eu tinha pedido pro hotel providenciar e a coloquei. Eu não podia mais arriscar Bella e por Deus! Carlie só tinha 1 mês e meio.

Ela implorou mais um pouco por mim quando sentiu meu corpo colado atrás do seu ainda inclinado sobre a cama.

Eu segurei seu quadril com uma das mãos e com a outra me guiei até ela.

E perdi todos os meus sentidos por alguns segundos. Bastou eu sentir seu calor em volta de mim e ela me apertar de propósito.

Eu ainda estava parado, todo dentro dela, quando ela gemeu e impulsionou seu quadril contra o meu. Eu deixei que ela se divertisse porque era o tempo dela, o ritmo dela. Se eu fizesse do meu jeito, eu a machucaria.

- Pode... por favor... se mover. – ela pediu ofegante.

- Eu não quero te machucar Bella. – eu disse a ela.

Ela parou e virou de frente pra mim, segurando meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

- Anjo... – respirou fundo. – Eu estou bem e você não está me machucando. – ela sorriu. – Agora pode, por favor, fazer do jeito que eu quero? – ela bateu os cílios.

Eu sorri antes de jogá-la na cama e devorar seus lábios.

Eu puxei suas pernas até meus ombros e a invadi de novo, mas forte e mais fundo.

- Oh Deus! Isso Edward... – Bella gritou agarrando a cabeceira da cama com as suas mãos.

- Goza Bella... – eu pedi.

Eu estava tão perto, tão perto, mas eu não seria egoísta ao ponto de não esperá-la.

E quando seu orgasmo chegou o meu veio junto. Forte, violento... arrebatador.

Meu corpo caiu exausto em cima do seu enquanto ainda sentíamos os últimos espasmos de prazer.

- Era pra eu ter feito amor com você Bella. – resmunguei.

- Podemos fazer amor quantas vezes você quiser agora. – ela disse ofegante.

Eu ri e beijei seus lábios.

Nós tomamos um banho juntos e nos amamos mais algumas vezes naquela noite. Talvez foram dezenas de vezes... eu realmente não contei.

A única coisa que eu me lembro foi que na manhã seguinte eu fui acordado pela minha menina insaciável enquanto cavalgava em meu quadril.

Então se foram dezenas, com aquela chegava quase a uma dúzia.

- Estou morrendo de saudade dela. – Bella quicava como uma criança no banco do taxi.

Estávamos indo pra casa dos meus pais naquela manhã.

Íamos almoçar por lar e depois ir pra casa com Carlie.

E foi ela quem nos recebeu na porta, no colo de sua avó.

Bella logo a pegou no colo e a beijou como se estivéssemos longe a 2 semanas.

Eu beijei os cabelos da minha mãe e nos sentamos a mesa pra comer. Meus irmãos já estavam por lá, incluindo Alicia e Jen.

- Vocês precisam ir, ou irão se atrasar. – meu pai disse quando acabamos de almoçar.

- Atrasar? – Bella perguntou confusa olhando do meu pai pra mim.

- Nosso presente de casamento. – ele disse. – Te dei 4 dias de licença e temos passagens pra Miami. Os três. – ele disse.

Bella ficou super animada com o presente e a oportunidade de voltarmos a Miami, agora levando nossa filha.

Nós só tivemos tempo de fazer rápido as malas e fomos pro aeroporto.

- Me dê ela. – eu pedi Carlie a Bella quando entramos no avião. Bella estava quase dormindo. – Você precisa descansar.

Ela sorriu e me passou Carlie sem hesitar, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro e em 5 minutos sua respiração me indicava que ela havia dormido.

Eu não a culpava, depois da noite agitada, até eu precisava descansar.

Carlie também dormia e eu a coloquei deitada sobre meu peito. O seu peito voltado pro meu.

Eu encostei minha cabeça na de Bella, sentindo seus fios macios e seu cheiro de morangos que eu tanto amava.

Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento único e verdadeiro... amor.

Puro e simples... Sentimento forte e verdadeiro que só os puros de coração conseguem sentir.

Eu tinha uma família agora. Eu tinha um lar. Bella tinha me dado isso.

Um dia... a única coisa que eu tive, foi esperança.

Esperança de que tudo ia dar certo, esperança de que feridas cicatrizassem e fantasmas fossem esquecidos, esperança da certeza de que eu podia ser alguém melhor... que eu podia ser quem eu queria e não quem meus fantasmas queriam que eu fosse. Esperança que eu pudesse amar e ser amado, que eu pudesse ouvir meus filhos me chamarem de pai e sentirem orgulho de mim. Esperança de ser um filho melhor e o melhor pai do mundo.

Hoje, eu posso dizer que não preciso mais desse tipo de esperança.

Eu a tenho!

Ao alcance das minhas mãos... e ela tem nome... dois na verdade.

Isabella e Carlie Hope Cullen.

***** FIM *****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Até o Epílogo Girls! ;)


	32. EPÍLOGO!

**Meninas, chegamos ao final de mais uma fic! *chora no cantinho***

**Muito Obrigada a todas as Reviews lindas que vocês me mandaram, se eu não respondi me perdoe, mas nem sempre consigo responder a todas.**

**Obrigada por estarem comigo durante a fic e pelo carinho de vcs.**

**Segunda estréio uma fic Robsten e pra quem gosta, add a comu das minhas fics e acompanhe por lá. ;)**

**Bjs.**

****

Finalmente um sábado. Eu poderia ficar em casa com as crianças e minha esposa.

Engraçado como a gente nunca está contente com o que tem. Quando eu dava plantão eu ficava angustiado querendo abrir meu consultório e agora que tenho meu consultório tudo que eu queria era ficar em casa com a minha família.

Eu sei, eu era um filho da puta de um mal agradecido, mas fazia isso tudo pela minha família.

Eu e Jasper tínhamos - finalmente - aberto o consultório. Era no centro de NY e tinha duas salas amplas. Uma era minha como ginecologista/obstetra e outra dele como psicólogo e terapeuta.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz, apesar de ter quase 40 anos, eu tinha tudo que qualquer pessoa quer ter.

Minha esposa estava ao meu lado, em tudo. Bella continuava a perfeição em pessoa, no auge dos seus 28 anos. Eu ainda tinha que me controlar quando a visitava na escola e aqueles adolescentes cheios de hormônios ficavam babando na "gostosa da professora de literatura". Acredite, eu já ouvi dezenas deles falando isso e me segurei pra não socar um deles no corredor do colégio.

Bella se formou há alguns anos atrás e trabalhava numa escola publica em Nova Jersey dando aulas de literatura, o que sempre foi seu sonho e sua paixão.

Eu me encho de orgulho de vê-la trabalhar, de saber que eu pude proporcionar isso a ela e o modo como ela diz "minha carreira" somada a aqueles óculos de armação dourada que ela usa pra ler é... é sexy pra caralho. Credo! Eu continuo um pervertido quando o assunto é _ela_.

8 anos de casamento não conseguiram apagar o desejo exacerbado que eu sentia pela minha mulher. Pelo contrário, eu sempre tinha que ter minha dose diária de Bella ou então eu sentia que nunca conseguiria sobreviver a aquele dia. Eu nunca me cansaria dela.

Eu rolei na cama atrás do seu corpo, mas não o achei.

Olhei o relógio da mesa de cabeceira e vi que ainda eram 6:40 da manhã. Tudo bem que Bella tinha que ir até o colégio, mas precisava ser tão cedo?

- Anjo? – a chamei com a voz rouca. – Bella?

Ela não me respondeu.

Eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

- Bella? – eu mexi na maçaneta, mas estava trancada.

Quando Bella passou a trancar a porta do nosso banheiro?

- Eu já... só um minuto Edward, já saio. – ela disse de dentro do banheiro.

Eu voltei pra cama coçando meus olhos cansados e me sentei nela.

Uns 10 minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro.

- Porque a porta estava trancada? – eu quis saber.

- Não sei... eu... – ela deu de ombros. – Eu preciso sair Edward.

- Eu sei, você tem reunião hoje, mas ainda está cedo. – falei. – Podemos dormir mais um pouco? – fiz um bico. Sempre funcionava com ela.

- Eu vou preparar o café. – ela disse sem me olhar passando por mim.

Eu segurei seu braço e ela parou, ainda sem me olhar.

- O que houve anjo? – perguntei me levantando e segurando seu queixo pra que ela me olhasse.

- Nada. – ela deu de ombros. – Estou cansada e ainda preciso ir até o colégio, só isso.

- Certeza? – segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

Ela assentiu e me deu um beijo que mal tocou seus lábios nos meus, saindo do quarto em seguida.

O que será que eu tinha feito pra Bella ter mudado da noite pro dia?

Será que eu tinha machucado ela ontem?

Eu pensei, tentei puxar na minha memória, mas nada me veio a mente.

Eu também saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha.

Ela fazia panquecas encostada no fogão... e lá estava minha menina. Descalça, uma camisa minha, grande e folgada, nela e um pé apoiado na outra perna.

Eu a abracei por trás e depositei um beijo no seu pescoço.

- O que eu fiz anjo? Me diga que eu irei consertar... – eu pedi.

- Não... é vo-você Edward. Esqueça. – ela estava chorando?

Eu a virei de frente pra mim e fiz com que ela me encarasse.

- Porque está chorando? – perguntei secando suas lágrimas.

- Não é nada. – ela secou suas lágrimas mais rápido do que eu.

- Como nada! – eu disse preocupado. – Ninguém chora por nada Bella.

- Me deixa Edward, já pedi! – ela virou pro fogão.

- Bella, o que...? – ela me cortou.

- Que inferno Edward! Me deixa! – ela gritou antes de largar a colher que segurava na pia e saiu da cozinha.

Que merda estava acontecendo?

Ela queria ficar sozinha? Eu a deixaria sozinha. Se ela precisava de espaço, eu saberia dar esse espaço a ela.

Eu terminei de fazer as panquecas que antes ela fazia e coloquei no balcão tudo que as crianças gostavam.

Cereal, leite, geléias, manteiga de amendoim e suco de frutas vermelhas.

- Papai? Mamãe estava gritando? Vocês brigaram? – Carlie entrava pela cozinha coçando os olhos.

- Não querida, sua mãe está um pouquinho nervosa só isso. – eu beijei seus cabelos cor de chocolate. – Bom dia anjinho.

- Bom dia. – ela sorriu pra mim com seus dentinhos perfeitos. – Estou com fome e acho que perdi o sono.

- Quer tomar café com o papai? – ergui minhas sobrancelhas pra ela.

Ela riu.

- Senta ai pai. – ela disse rindo e apontando pro banco.

Carlie era uma princesa. Como nós a chamávamos... um anjinho. Ela estava com 7 anos e era muito esperta e perceptiva. Nada passava desapercebido por ela. Principalmente se fosse algo relacionado a Bella. Elas tinham uma espécie de ligação que às vezes me assustava. Ela ainda era uma mini Bella.

Eu a ajudei a se servir com o que ela queria.

- Tio Emmett deve trazer Alicia ainda de manhã. – eu disse a ela. – Ele pediu que te avisasse.

- Oba! Estava mesmo querendo mostrar minhas pulseiras novas a Ali. – ela disse animada.

Apesar de terem uma diferença de 4 anos, Alicia e Carlie eram melhores amigas, ou como Carlie dizia "Ali é minha BFF".

Um tempo depois Bella me disse o que isso significava.

- Posso ligar meu computador? – ela perguntou quando terminou seu café da manhã.

- Pode. – eu disse. – Mas cuidado onde entra e deixe o volume baixo pra não acordar seu irmão e se precisar me chame, ok?

Ela assentiu animada e me deu um beijinho na bochecha.

- Eu só vou vestir minha Barbie. – ela disse antes de deixar a cozinha.

Eu saí da cozinha segundos depois de Carlie e peguei o jornal na porta de casa. Voltei pra cozinha pra terminar de tomar meu café.

Eu tive o vislumbre de Bella se movimentando pela sala, mas não me movi ou a chamei. Eu ia esperar o momento em que ela quisesse me contar o que a estava incomodando.

Até que ela chegou arrumada a porta da cozinha e se encostou no portal.

- Alicia vem hoje. – ela disse.

- Sim, eu sei. Emmett ligou. – disse lendo meu jornal.

- Eu... eu estou indo. – ela disse. Eu podia jurar que ela mordia os lábios incomodada.

- Falou com Dave? – eu a olhei. – Sabe que quando sai e não fala com ele, ele fica manhoso até que você volte.

- Eu falei com ele. – ela disse. – Estou de volta pro almoço, ok?

Eu assenti e dei um gole no meu café.

- Não vai tomar café? – perguntei e ela.

- Não, eu... estou sem fome. – fez uma careta. – Me ligue se algo acontecer.

Eu assenti e ela deixou a cozinha.

Eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo sentado ali, atônito, pensando no que estava acontecendo.

Como uma vida perfeita podia mudar da noite pro dia?

Se fosse outro dia qualquer Bella estaria animada, fazendo quilos de panquecas enquanto as crianças conversavam animadas na cozinha e se lambuzavam com calda de chocolate.

Ela levaria algumas roupas até a lavanderia e talvez isso nos rendesse alguns amassos como dois adolescentes. Eu sempre a seguia até a lavanderia.

Eu jogaria futebol com Dave no quintal, enquanto ela fazia tranças nos longos cabelos de Carlie enquanto tomava chá sentada na varanda.

Ou visitaríamos meus pais, junto com meus irmãos e sobrinhos.

Eu fiquei intrigado o resto do dia e assim que ela chegasse, nós iríamos conversar.

- Paaaaaaaaaaaai! – eu ouvi o grito de Dave antes mesmo de ele entrar na cozinha.

Quando ele entrou por ela correndo, se jogou no meu colo.

- Não ganho um abraço? – perguntei enquanto acomodava ele sentado em uma das minhas pernas.

- Pai. – ele revirou os olhos. – Machos não abraçam machos.

Lá estava... ele aprendeu isso na escola. Agora tudo era "macho não faz isso" ou "isso não é coisa de macho"...

- Hey, eu sou seu pai, então essa regra não vale. – falei bagunçando seus cabelos.

Ele sorriu e me deu um abraço tão forte quanto seus bracinhos pequenos lhe permitia.

- O que vai querer comer? – perguntei o colocando em um banco.

- Alguma coisa que macho come. – ele sorriu e fez um "muque" com os braços.

- Ah sim, senhor macho da casa, que tal panquecas da mamãe? – perguntei divertido.

-Uhmmmmmmmmm... as panquecas da mamãe são as melhores do mundo todo! – ele disse animado.

Eu servi panquecas com mel pra ele e me sentei no banco que eu estava antes, pra lhe fazer companhia.

Dave foi um presente que nós recebemos. Nós o adotamos quando Carlie fez 4 anos, foi quando eu e Bella decidimos que estava na hora de aumentarmos a família, mas ela ainda não se sentia segura pra engravidar, apesar de seus exames dizerem que ela estava perfeitamente bem e Luka garantir que era seguro.

Jasper que nos falou sobre Dave. Na época seus pais foram presos por tráfico de drogas e por baterem nele. Nós nos comovemos com a sua história. Quem em sã consciência torturaria uma criança de 1 ano? Um bebê. Bella chorou ao ver que nas coxinhas de Dave ele carregava as mesmas marcas que as suas. Queimaduras de cigarro. Hoje ele tinha 4 anos e tomava meu posto de "macho da casa".

Foi paixão a primeira vista e alguns meses depois nós tínhamos outro filho.

Outro anjinho.

Eles eram tudo pra mim.

- Vamos jogar futebol hoje não vamos? – Dave perguntou animado depois de limpar a boca em um guardanapo.

- Claro que vamos! E tio Emmett está vindo ai, ele pode se juntar a nós. – eu disse me animando com a alegria dele.

- Oba! Vou escovar meus dentinhos e tirar esse pijaminha! – ele pulou do banco e correu pro corredor.

Depois que eu ajeitei a cozinha e lavei a louça que sujamos, eu fui tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa apresentável já que Jen deveria vir com Emmett.

Eles se casaram um ano depois do meu casamento com Bella.

Eu fui pra sala quando acabei o banho. Me celular estava em minhas mãos enquanto eu decidia se ligava ou não pra Bella.

E eu decidi não ligar.

Eu peguei o porta-retrato em cima da lareira e olhei nossa foto preferida. Foi tirada no casamento de Emmett. Era uma daquelas fotos que não se espera ser tirada, mas eu considerava a mais bonita de nós dois.

A campainha tocou e eu coloquei o porta-retrato de volta em seu lugar.

Era Emmett, Jen e Alicia.

- Fala irmão. – Emmett, como sempre, socou meu ombro.

Eu o cumprimentei da mesma forma.

- Oi minha princesa. – beijei os cabelos de Alicia e ela correu assim que eu disse que Carlie a esperava no quarto. – Jen... pra quando é essa menina hein? – perguntei beijando seu rosto e acariciando seu ventre aumentado.

Segundo Emmett eles estão "grávidos".

- Uns 2 meses. – ela disse. – Você precisa me dar uns toques de como passar por isso sem surtar Edward. Deus! Gravidez com 37 não é fácil.

Eu os convidei pra entrar e nos sentamos no sofá.

A manhã passou rápido... entre jogo de futebol no quintal com Dave e Emmett eu tive que entrar e preparar alguma coisa pro almoço, já que Bella não havia voltado e não atendia o celular.

Depois que almoçamos eu resolvi ligar pra escola.

- Sabe me dizer se a reunião de professores já acabou? – perguntei a senhora que me atendeu.

- Desde o final da manhã. Não há mais ninguém no colégio.

E depois disso... mais uma tentativa frustrada de que ela atendesse ao celular.

Emmett disse que ela podia estar com Alice ou Esme, mas não estava.

Já era final da tarde e eu estava ficando desesperado quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- Sr. Cullen?

- Sim, ele.

- Meu nome é Marc, eu trabalho na Starbucks do centro. Liguei porque sua esposa estava aqui quando começou a passar mal. Nós tentamos levá-la ao hospital ou chamar uma ambulância, mas ela pediu que entrássemos em contato com você.

- Estarei ai em 10 minutos. – eu disse antes de desligar e pedir pra Emmett ir comigo até Manhattan pra trazer o volvo que estava com Bella.

Eu voei até o centro de NY pra chegar até a Starbucks.

Assim que eu entrei lá, vi um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas e segui até elas.

Bella estava sentada em um dos sofá de uma cabine, pálida como papel. Seus lábios estavam brancos sem sangue algum.

- O que houve? – perguntei a ela, mas quem me respondeu foi uma garçonete.

- Ela chegou aqui pálida já, parecia perdida, aérea, sei lá... e do nada desmaiou. – ela disse.

- Anjo? Anjo, olhe pra mim. O que você está sentindo? – eu estava quase desesperado.

- Me leve pra casa Edward. Eu quero ir pra casa. – ela pediu com a voz embargada.

Eu agradeci as pessoas que estavam ali e a peguei no colo. A prendi com o cinto e fomos pra casa.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita durante o caminho e eu esperava que ela soubesse que eu estava dando o tempo que ela precisava.

As crianças não estavam pela sala quando nós chegamos. Bella cumprimentou Jen brevemente e murmurou um "me desculpem, vou deitar".

Eu expliquei a Emmett que não sabia o que estava acontecendo e depois de algumas horas ele e sua esposa foram embora, deixando Alicia pra passar o final de semana com Carlie.

Eu fui até o nosso quarto e sentei em uma das poltronas que tinha ali, mas quando me movi esbarrei na bolsa de Bella e ela caiu no chão.

Era um envelope do Presbiterian e meu sangue gelou.

Será que ela estava doente? Era isso que ela escondia e a perturbava?

Eu olhei a parte da frente e atrás do plástico transparente estava escrito "Isabella Marie Cullen, 28 anos, Dr. Luka Baelis".

Eu sei que eu não deveria, mas eu o abri.

O que quer que fosse eu precisava saber. Se ela estava doente ela não podia esconder isso de mim, mas quando abri me surpreendi.

Eu já tinha visto aquela folha incontáveis vezes e uma única palavra em negrito me chamou a atenção... **POSITIVO.**

Ela estava grávida?

Eu li o exame mais detalhadamente e vi que a data era de hoje, na verdade de poucas horas atrás e ela estava de 3 meses.

- Não devia ter mexido nas minhas coisas. – eu ergui minha cabeça pra olhá-la.

Ela estava sentada na nossa cama e parecia aborrecida.

Eu me levantei e fui até ela, sentando na beirada da cama, mas de frente pra ela.

- Me desculpe, sua bolsa caiu no chão e eu vi. – falei.

- O envelope se abriu sozinho? – perguntou com ironia.

- Porque não me contou? – perguntei num fio de voz. – Desde quando você desconfiava?

- Essa madrugada... foi quando comecei a me sentir mal. – ela disse chorosa.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo. – eu toquei seu rosto, mas ela tirou minha mão. – Você não o quer, é isso? – perguntei preocupado.

Tudo bem que não havíamos planejado, mas como não desejar um filho dela, nosso.

- Não... quer dizer, não é isso. – ela levantou nervosa e parou em frente à janela.

- O que é então Bella? O que está acontecendo? – eu parei atrás dela e segurei seus ombros. – Sou eu meu anjo, Edward.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

- Eu tenho medo que aconteça de novo Edward. – ela disse já chorando. – Eu não quero passar por tudo que passei no parto de Carlie. Não por mim, mas por eles... – ela virou de frente pra mim. – Como eles ficariam se eu morresse no parto desse bebê?

Eu segurei suas mãos e a puxei até a cama, nos sentando novamente.

- Meu anjo, você está bem. Curada Bella. – segurei seu rosto. – Já se passaram quase 8 anos, aquilo não vai se repetir, eu te garanto.

- Eu não quero que Dave se sinta abandonado de novo ou que Carlie me esqueça um dia. – ela já soluçava.

Eu a abracei, a apertando entre meus braços.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo, eu prometo. – eu beijei seus cabelos e nós ficamos apenas ali, abraçados, juntos como tinha que ser.

Batidas suaves na porta fizeram a gente se separar e Carlie e Dave entraram por ela.

- Está passando mal mamãe? – Carlie perguntou subindo na cama.

Bella a recebeu em seus braços, enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Não anjinho, está tudo bem agora. – Bella sorriu pra ela.

- Tá triste? – Dave perguntou. – Eu vi que você tava chorando.

- A mamãe não esta triste filho. – eu falei o recebendo em meus braços. – Às vezes as pessoas choram de felicidade também.

- Você tá chorando de felicidade? – Carlie perguntou a Bella e ela assentiu. – Por quê?

- Porque nós vamos ter um bebezinho. – Bella disse.

- Onde ele está? – Dave perguntou curioso.

- Aqui. – Bella colocou a mão na barriga.

- Como ele entrou ai? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Ah não Deus! Por favor!

Nós tivemos que ter muita lábia e conversa até dar uma explicação que convencesse Dave de como Bella tinha um bebê em sua barriga.

Mas tarde a noite, vendo que Bella tinha voltado a ser a _minha_ Bella eu me senti aliviado.

Aliviado por ela ter parado de se preocupar com o parto e por ela não estar doente.

Eu não viveria mais sem Bella e também não colocaria a vida dela em risco outra vez, por qualquer motivo no mundo. Eu consegui convencê-la de que ela estava segura.

9 meses depois Thomas Anthony Cullen entrou nas nossas vidas. E graças a Deus eu consegui fazer um filho que se parecesse comigo. Até Dave era a cara de Bella.

Eu estava cada vez mais dependente deles.

Da minha família.

Que por sinal eu esperava que ainda aumentasse mais.

- x -


End file.
